A Time for Wolves
by kinginthenorth23
Summary: The sequel to "The Black Wolf and Mother of Dragons." Castle Black is under siege by Mance Rayder, and the Lord of Winterfell has raised his banners in reply. Bran Stark has brought James Stark, Gendry, Jon, and his nephews, leaving the women and children behind in Winterfell. Will they succeed or die trying? wildly AU/post ASOIAF saga. Dany/OC. Arya/Gendry. Sansa/Jon.
1. Chapter 1 Eddard I and Rhaella I

**A/N: Here is part 2 to my first epilogue story, the black wolf and mother of dragons. I just missed this story too damn much for me to not continue. So, if you have not read the first part at least read it or skim it to understand what happened. If you don't, you'll be confused. Below is a little summary about each family so you don't get confused.**

**James Stark is married to Daenerys Targaryen. Together they have five children. The first are Eddard and Rhaella. Both of them are sixteen years of age and are fraternal twins. Eddard (Ned) appears as a Stark, brown hair with grey eyes, he also married his cousin, Lyanna. Rhaella has silver hair and lilac eyes. The third child is Catelyn (Cat). She is twelve and has brown hair with violet eyes. The fourth child is Rhaegar. He is five years old with silver hair and grey eyes. The fifth child is Rhaenys. She is a newborn of about nine months and has brown hair with grey eyes. **

**Arya Stark is married to Gendry Baratheon (Waters), the Lord of Storm's End. Together they have four children. Robert, the eldest and future Lord of Storm's End, is a man of seventeen who looks like Gendry (dark hair, dark eyes). Lyanna is a girl of sixteen who has brown hair with grey eyes who is married to her cousin Eddard and she currently is pregnant with their first child. Edric is a boy of twelve who has dark hair but grey eyes with Arya's face. Finally they have a newborn girl named Cassana who is five months old.**

**Sansa Stark is married to Jon Targaryen (Snow). Together they have four children. Robb, the eldest, is eleven years old and has the Tully look (auburn hair, blue eyes). The second is Jeyne, a girl who is ten years old and has the Stark look (Grey eyes and long face) but auburn hair. The third is Brandon who has the Stark look all together (black hair, grey eyes, long face), he is five years old. The fourth is Marissa, a girl of one and has the Tully look as well.**

**Bran Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, is married to Myrcella Lannister (Baratheon). Together they only have one child, a son named Jaime who is thirteen years old and the acting lord of Winterfell. He has his mother's eyes (emerald) but his father's looks and hair (auburn). Myrcella is currently pregnant with their second child.**

**Rickon Stark, the Lord of Karhold, is married to Marci Karstark and live in Karhold. They have three children. Rickard, the eldest, is five and has auburn hair and brown eyes. The second is Alys, is three and has brown hair and blue eyes. The third is Benjen, a newborn of three months with auburn hair and blue eyes.**

**Finally we have Eddard and Lyanna, who are newly wed. Lyanna is pregnant with their first child.**

**There are a few other people living in Winterfell that you should know about. The first is Casella. She is the daughter of Ser Edmund (castellan at the moment and master-at-arms) and is sixteen with emerald eyes and auburn hair. Casella was Eddard's first love and had been so since they were children. He took her virginity at the age of thirteen. Of course there is Catelyn Tully Stark who still lives in Winterfell with her family and grandchildren. There is also two other girls who are nobleman's daughters, Beth and Darci. Finally there is the maester, Maester Willem. **

**A few other characters of note are Minisa, Alerie and Victaria. Minisa is the second child, and only daughter of Roslin Frey and Edmure Tully. She is betrothed to Jaime (Bran's son) and is thirteen. She has auburn hair and brown eyes. Alerie is the daughter of Arianne Martell and Willas Tyrell, she is thirteen years of age and has black hair with brown eyes but white skin. She is betrothed to Robert (Arya's son). Victaria is the daughter of Margaery Tyrell and Tommen Lannister, the Lord of the Rock. She is twelve and is betrothed to Edric (Arya's second son).**

**In this story, Stannis Baratheon is the king of Westeros.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it again. Also, I doubt this story will be AS long as the first one, but…I never suspected 38 chapters either and look what happened. I don't know what will happen.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 1 Eddard and Rhaella**

**Eddard**

The road north was a long one.

Eddard Stark did not expect it to take so damn long. As a child he had studied the maps on Maester Willem's table in his turret that had been rebuilt from a fire that consumed Winterfell long ago. Ned knew the map of Westeros as best as any other man, but he now realized that maps were smaller than the real country. They had been along the kingsroad for about almost a full moon with an army of northmen behind them. He just wished for them to arrive, to defeat Mance Rayder so he could go home to Lyanna's arms. _That is all I wish for in this moment. I would give my weight in gold to see her smile or feel her touch._

But a man has his duties.

They had left Winterfell in a rush and a hurry, amidst the commotion of an army that was preparing for a long march. Ned could still remember the shouts and yells, the hammer upon the steel over at the blacksmiths workshop in the courtyard. The sweet song of steel was so familiar to him now, everyday he had to hear it upon the kingsroad while the army set up camp for the night. It was no more than ten thousand men that had come from Winterfell to Caste Black. He could still recall going through Wintertown with the army and thinking about how many memories he shared in that town. He and Casella went one night to the tavern, giving coin to the owner to let them stay a night. It was not the night he took her maidenhead, but the first time he saw her without clothing. He was no more than twelve. _I wish nothing but the best for her, she deserves it. _Many a time Ned dreamed of moments lost with his first love, a person he'd always love despite their history and his love for Lyanna. Casella was his first love, something not so _easily _forgotten. Ned would never forget, as he knew she wouldn't either.

The road north was not as scenic as Ned had thought. Tiny hills sprawled the west side of the road with abandoned stone towers along its summits. Ned liked to imagine a time when they were occupied by the intrepid men of the Night's Watch, back when it was an honorable brotherhood of men. To the east of the road the land was flatter with more bridges, streams and rivers to be found. Ned even saw some abandoned holdfasts along the land as well. Each time he passed one he liked to think that it could belong to him and Lya one day, him and their family. Already she was with their first child. It made Eddard solemn and sad with each day.

Each day began the same. The army would march for most of the day with little breaks in between - only for eating, to be honest. Ned would march with his uncles, father and his cousin. Robert was the only true company he found amongst the men. His father was mostly with Bran Stark and his lords, along with Robert's father and Ned's uncle and Lannister uncle. He and Robert would sit on their horses and talk as the sun moved in the sky. About their lives, mostly. At times Robert would tell him about his fears of facing the wildlings and what could go wrong. Ned waived them away.

As the night would come, Ned's uncle Bran would stop the army and have them camp for the night. If there was an inn around (how few in number they were) Ned would be able to sleep there with his uncle's, father and Robert. After a fortnight they began to move into a dark forest with oaks and evergreens as old as the north encompassing it. "The wolfswood," was what Ned knew it as. It stretched far along the North and many a time he would go riding in it with Cat and Jeyne. Gods how he missed his family, just as much as he did Lyanna. He missed Rhaegar's laugh and his mother's smile. He missed his grandmother's hugs and his aunt Sansa's beauty and kisses. He missed his other cousins and his sister Rhaella to some extent. He missed Cat so much and Jeyne's pretty face, the blush that would grace it as well after he'd kiss her on the cheek. He missed Jeyne and Cat the most out of them all. Of course Lyanna he would miss the most, but Cat and Jeyne…they were equally as missed. Not a day went by without Ned thinking about one of Jeyne's hugs and kisses that could make him happy on the worst of days. How much she just wanted to please him by letting her show her love for him. Many a time had Jeyne been there to hug him when he was sad. As she had been before he left south for his fostering.

_Winter is coming, _Ned thought ruefully as he whipped his cock out and drained his water. It came out fast and flowing like a river that had been held up by a dam, and what a great relief it was. The summer snows had taken their toll and the air was might chilly and cold. Eddard had to wear furs just to prevent himself from freezing, but Robert had to wear even more. _He was raised in the South and knows nothing but heat. I've known the cold summers of the North all my life. As my children will, and Lyanna will get used to. _Ned sighed to himself as he shook out the last few drops and laced up his breeches. Even saying her name in his mind made him solemn and sad.

"Are you done?" Robert barked from behind. "Come on, Ned, a few more hours and we can stay at an inn tonight! It's been nearly a week, and-and…oh, just come up on the horse!"

Ned turned around and nodded, remounting his horse. Robert was beside him in his furs and brown leather over chain mail. On his back was a sword and a dagger at his side. Robert's hair was down to his shoulders, his beard scruffy and thick. Ned envied his beard. He could only grow a light shade, but not as thick and unruly as Robert could. Ned looked back to the front where he saw his uncle's and father just sitting there on their horses. _Men of war and experience, _Ned thought as he looked at them. His father was sitting upon his horse, his black-brown hair falling almost over his ears again. Like most of the men, he had also grown a beard. But Ned saw a few strands of grey beginning to grow in, something he'd never tell him of.

As the men moved forward again and the march resumed, Tyrion Lannister had come beside Robert and both began to talk. Robert told him about Alerie and Storm's End. Ned frowned at that and decided to further spur his horse down the road towards his father. James Stark was sitting upon his horse and listening to his cousin-brother Jon Targaryen speaking about the Night's Watch when Ned pulled up beside him.

After a moment or two his father turned to him and gave a half-smile. "Hello, Eddard."

Ned dipped his head. "Father."

He grunted. "Still angry with me, I see."

_No, not anymore. _It was true, Ned had been angry with him after learning that he had to join them in coming to the Wall. He and Lya did not leave their chambers for the whole day when they received the news. His father had come and tried to get them out of it, but they were stubborn in their persistence. Ned cursed his name under his breath, blaming him for making him go. His father wanted him to learn, he knew, and this was probably the best way to do so. If Ned was to be a lord one day, he may have to fight for Jaime if it ever came down to it. It was three days before he left that he realized what this journey meant. _It is a chance for me to become a man._

"I am not angry anymore, Father."

His horse shook its maine and then he replied, "I'm sorry, my son. I didn't want this for you, but…you know this must happen."

Ned nodded. "I know. It is just…"

"…you miss Lyanna and all that you have left behind. I know." He sighed. "I miss your mother with each passing day. I miss Rhaenys and your sister's and Rhaegar. He is only five, Ned. He needs me in his life now more than ever." His father then smiled. "Or you. I fear he loves you more than me, Eddard."

Their horses were walking at a pace right now as all Ned could hear was the shouts of men, creaking of wagons, and neighs from horses and donkey alike. He could smell the horse and donkey shit in the air, but had grown so used to it that it did not bother him anymore.

Ned smiled softly at that. Suddenly he could hear Rhaegar's laugh in the wind, he could swear. Yet he knew the gods were just being cruel. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

His father laughed. "No matter. I'd rather have it that way anyway. I was close with my brother's growing up, so should you." He then grew serious. Ned could see the lines in his face behind his thick beard. "I've never really asked you how you are fairing?"

"I'm trying the best that I can, Father."

"I know it is a heavy burden for one so young to bear, Ned."

_One that we all must carry. _"You were seventeen when you left for the Night's Watch. How is this any different?"

His father shook that notion away. "But I was not leaving a wife heavy with child. It was an easier burden to bear, believe me."

"But you loved that woman of yours, Father."

At that he gave a small smile. "Lyanna knows too much."

Ned smiled, too. "It was not her who told me, but Robert. Plus...you know how Aunt Sansa is, and Tyrion."

He nodded. "I do, I do. She...this woman, mind you, was a whore. I cannot deny that. But underneath all of that she was...something else. She was witty, smart, at times a bit mean, but at times kind. She was my first love, something I cannot forget. She'll always stay with me."

"Do you love her more than my mother?"

At that he raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I ever could. What would prompt you to ask that?"

"I don't know," Ned lied. He often thought whether or not he still loved Casella more than Lyanna. Of course that was before they were married, yet the feelings still lingered.

His father caught the lie. "You lie. This is about Casella, isn't it?"

Ned nodded, to which his father sighed and explained, "Ned, Sella was your first love, something you will not forget. Trust me when I tell you that she will keenly be remembered in here." He pointed to his heart. "And here." He pointed to his head. "_But_, the love you hold for your wife is stronger. When you hold you and Lya's child for the first time...trust me, my son, the love you feel for Lyanna will swell to the moon and heavens. Believe me."

And with that his father spurred his horse forward after a soldier had just come and beckoned him to meet with the Lord of Winterfell. Normally Ned would have gone with him but all the joy was just squeezed out of him after thinking about Lyanna again. She plagued his dreams and thoughts day-and-night, as she should in all things. Ned often had a recurring nightmare since he left Winterfell's grey walls. It began the same. Lyanna would be on the birthing bed, all the Stark women around her along with Ned's sister Rhaella, Casella, and a sea of midwives. She would be giving birth, her face scrunched from the pain, her beautiful chestnut hair matted against her neck and forehead from the sweat. Her mother would be by her side clenching her hand as Ned should have been doing. Finally Lya would scream and began to weep blood and heavily from her sex. The child would be born, but Ned would have to watch as Lya would die. He always awoke in a jerk and a scream, Robert had seen him one time.

The rest of the day passed on slowly, but word crept up amongst the ranks that they were finally nearing Castle Black. Ned sighed in-relief when he heard the news from Robert himself. There were many cheers of joy as the army made camp for the night outside of a place named Mole Town. Ned's father had told him about this little town outside of the Wall. Many times the black brother's would come down here to lay with whores for a night. It was no secret amongst the Night's Watch that some men snuck off in the night to break their vows. Ned's father had been one of them. "I never took my vows seriously," he told him. "I never cared until later in my life." At that Ned could feel remorse.

That lords and his family were spending the night within Mole Town itself. There was a brothel there with rooms for them to rent out. The brothel owner had been more than happy to let the lords of the North and Winterfell spend a night in his brothel. Ned was now seated around a table with his uncle's, Robert, and his father. Beside him was the Greatjon Umber and Robert on his right. Bran Stark, the Lord of Winterfell, was talking in hushed whispers amongst his lords while Ned's father and uncle's listened. Robert did not seem to care for their talk. He was half in his cups and had a whore on his lap. Robert was laughing and laughing, kissing the whore on the lips every so often. It was as if Alerie had meant nothing to him in this moment. Ned hoped he would change his ways.

Ned kept to his tankard of ale and lightly sipped on it. He did not care for the company of whores on this night like his cousin. He planned to be ever faithful to Lyanna, for she certainly deserved his devotion in all things. The sting of leaving her heavy with child pained Ned everyday, more so than any sword wound that has been felt under Ser Edmund for all those years. As he sat and drank his tankard with the roaring songs, fresh bread and meat, and singers around him he looked back at his love with Lya. It all began in King's Landing when they fostered under King Stannis - well Lya was a lady-in-waiting to the queen. Casella had stopped loving him, stopped sending the ravens and found love in another's arms. Ned found his own love in Lyanna's, and would not trade it for the world. His only regret was not loving her sooner, truth be told. Lyanna had been in-love with him since she was a little girl, Ned knew nothing of it. _If only I had known sooner, I would have loved her since I was four as well. Yet Casella held my heart for many years until Addam's took its place. Now he is dead. _

Suddenly he felt a clap on his back as he turned to his right and saw Tyrion Lannister there, half drunk in his fourth cup of wine. He gave Ned a grin and downed his cup. "Lord Stark!" he yelled over the commotion. He had called Ned that since he was a boy. It was a nickname, so to speak. "Why do you look so fucking grim?"

Ned couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I just cannot find it in myself to have fun in this moment. Certainly not like Robert." He looked back to see his cousin kissing a whore, she had half her tongue down his throat.

Tyrion turned around to see the image and back to Ned, he gave a hardy laugh. "It seems your cousin does not care about courtesy."

Ned sighed. "Robert and courtesy don't belong in the same sentence." He heard one of his cousins laughs.

"I can't believe his father hasn't said anything."

Ned shrugged. "Robert will just find another way. I just advise him to be careful. Gods know it would be horrible for him to get a bastard on some poor girl."

Tyrion nodded. "I fear his grandfather was plagued with the same thing." He lifted his goblet. "He also had a thing for bastards." He drank from the cup.

"Gods forbid," Ned swore. "Our grandmother would have his head in a heartbeat. His mother would have his heart."

"If he's not careful then he will have many Robert's roaming around. Hells, he may already."

"I doubt it." Ned drank from his tankard once more. He thought about his own child in this moment. Ned wondered if a daughter he could spoil was growing in Lya's belly, or a son that he could teach the ways of the sword. _A little Sansa or a little Gendry, as Lyanna wants to call our son. I wish for nothing more. _

Tyrion turned around to laugh and make jests with Robert as Ned turned back to his father and uncle's. They were still deep in conversation, Ned saw, and so he decided to listen. Sometimes he did this and just did not put in any input or thoughts. He wanted to get in the minds of these men who were lords of the realm (well his father had been a king). They were talking about what to do next once they arrived at the Wall.

"We attack the wildlings," said the Greatjon. "I know how those savages function. They raid my lands all the time. A few of their heads probably grace my cities gates in this moment."

"We cannot allow that," the Lord of Winterfell dismissed. "No, we cannot attack like that. We are inviting Mance Rayder to try, we don't want him to try. We must not fight at first."

"How can we not fight at first?" whispered his father hoarsely. "Bran, they have it under siege! We have no choice but to lift it."

"We have to go through the middle, James," said Bran Stark. "How can we lift it in such a way?"

"There are other ways," added Gendry Baratheon this time. "Stannis went around when he first defeated Mance. Why can't we do the same?"

"Mance will be expecting that!" Bran yelled now. "We cannot do the expected."

"Then we must do the unexpected," Jon Targaryen finally spoke. "We treat with Mance."

"Treat with Mance?!" cursed the Greatjon. "How do you expect us to treat with a man like that!"

"I had to do it the first time," Jon snapped. "Mance will listen. He probably wants something."

"He wants the heart of the North!" the Greatjon Umber bellowed. "That's what he wants, my lord!"

Bran waived him away. "Let him speak, Lord Umber."

The Greatjon nodded.

Ned's uncle continued, "We have a parley with him, under a peace banner. Just bring a few men with us, that is all."

"How can we trust this?" Gendry said.

"Jon is right," Bran said. "We have to try."

"I do not trust, Mance!" Ned's father whispered. "I didn't then, and I don't now."

"James, he helped reclaim Winterfell," said Jon.

"I don't care!" his father snapped. "Mance didn't have a choice then!"

"Enought of this," the Lord of Winterfell said. "We will treat with Mance."

"The Night's Watch will not like it," James Stark warned. "Mance was one of them, and betrayed them twice now. They will not go for it."

"We will convince them," his uncle assured.

Suddenly Ned felt a hands on his shoulders and warm, moist breath hot on his right ear. "Would you like to become a man, pretty boy?"

Startled, Ned shrugged the hands off and turned around to find a whore standing behind him. Her hair was brown down past her shoulders. Her skin was faire and she had brown eyes. Ned thought her comely, but did not care to lie with her. Suddenly he felt his eyes grow wide and a stirring in his breeches as he saw her breasts were exposed now, her dress was a light blue with a white bodice. Someone had ripped her bodice downward to expose them. Ned's eyes went back to her face as he gulped. "I'm not a boy," was all he croaked.

He turned back to his tankard as the woman bent down to kiss his cheek. "Such a pretty boy. Why must you play so shy?"

"I'm not a boy," Ned whispered again, looking back at her. "And I don't want what you have to offer."

He saw she was taken a back. "The boy has a bite to him." She smiled. "I like that."

"I don't care what you like," Ned told her. "Just-just leave me alone..." he turned back to his ale again and drank out of it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the whore sit down next to him. She propped up her head with her elbow on the table and frowned. She reached over to stroke his hair. "Poor boy. I can see that you are hurting."

Ned closed his eyes as she threaded his hair. Even though he knew he shouldn't allow it, he liked the comfort. Lya had done this for him every night as he went to sleep. It was the most relaxing feeling. Ned missed a woman's touch since leaving Winterfell, but the only woman's touch he wanted was Lyanna's. "I'm not a boy," he said again.

"Of course you aren't," she said soothingly. "You must have bedded many a woman by now. You're a pretty lad, women must line up to lie with you."

At that Ned laughed. "Believe me, they do not."

She grinned. "You're not a very good liar."

"I am a great liar."

"Sure you are, Lord Stark."

Ned took another drink from his tankard and said, "My name is Eddard, or Ned if you like. I'm no lord."

At that she smiled again. "Lord Ned."

"I'm not a lord."

"Sure, _Ned._"

Ned took a drink again and set it down. "And what is your name?"

"My name?" she said, pointing between her breasts.

Ned nodded. "Surely even whores have names."

She shrugged and sighed. "My name is Jeyne, Ned."

At that he almost spit up his ale. "You lie!"

She shook her head. "No, Ned, it is Jeyne."

He laughed. "My cousin is named Jeyne. I...I miss that girl."

"And who is this girl you speak of?" She scooted herself very close to Ned to thread his hair again. He could feel her breasts beginning to push up against his arm. "A lover?"

At that he laughed again. "Gods, no, she is my cousin and only ten. But...if she were my age, I would marry her. I cannot deny that."

"So you are close with this girl?"

Ned nodded. "She is my best friend in many ways. Ten, she may be, but she has the mind of a girl my age. I love her."

"You told me you weren't a boy. You told me you had a woman."

"I'm not, and I do," said Ned. He felt goosepimples rise on his neck as she continued to thread his hair. "I-I have a wife and she is with child."

He saw Jeyne's eyes grow wide. "You? But you are so young. Who is the lucky lady?"

Ned smiled as he picked up his tankard. "Lyanna." He took a drink and wiped the foam. "She is my cousin, but I married her. I...I love her like no other. And I had to leave her."

"I see why you must be hurting," the whore said. "To be young and in love. I'm afraid I never had the chance to experience it." Ned felt himself coil like a snake as her hand went from his hair to his thigh, she began to stroke it up-and-down. "Let me take the pain away, m'lord. Let me help you forget."

Ned took her hand off his thigh. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. If you want a lordlings son, go find my cousin. He certainly wants it more than me."

At that Jeyne got up and sighed. "Fine, Lord Eddard. I don't get you." She bent down to kiss him on the lips, Ned didn't know what to do. She pulled back and grinned devilishly. "At least I stole a kiss."

And with that she strode away, comely and all. Ned retreated into his chambers for the night soon after. He had to help Robert up to his bed once the festivities died down. Robert had gotten too drunk to move on his own, so Ned's father and him had to prop him up, one arm on each shoulder. Ned's cousin was as strong as an aurochs, and about as smart as one too when influenced by the drink. He was grumbling about a whore that he was supposed to meet in his chambers at this time. Although Ned had already seen him go into three different rooms with three different whores earlier that evening.

His father grunted. "Robert, you must not drink like this again. Not once we arrive at the Wall."

"Oh come on, Uncle James," Robert slurred. "Just...just have a little fun."

James Stark gave a laugh. "I had plenty of fun at your age, believe me. But you must understand that this ends tonight, Robert. You will not be allowed back down here once we arrive at Castle Black."

"Oh, fuck that," Robert grumbled. "I'm coming back down here every night."

"Does Alerie mean nothing to you," Ned grunted out as he lifted Robert step-by-step. "You told me you loved her. Why must you dishonor her, so?"

"I-I love that girl, Eddard Stark!" Robert drunkenly yelled. "Do not tell me otherwise!"

"Oh, that's shite," said Ned. "If you loved her, you wouldn't be cheating on her as we speak."

"I'm not married to her...yet," Robert defended. "And I won't marry her for many a while now that we must go to the Wall." He burped. "I miss her."

"Love is sweetest, dearest Robert," said Ned's father. "But it cannot change a man's nature."

Ned laughed. "Who said that?"

"Your wife's namesake," his father told him. "It was something that she told my father, and something he told me. It means that even though he may love her, it will not change his ways. I just hope he changes."

Ned looked to see Robert half asleep, so he slapped him awake. Robert gave a startled shake of the head and continued to walk. It was silent now. Until his father said, "I saw that whore you were talking to. What did she want?"

"What do you think," said Ned as they pulled Robert some more steps. "To make me a man, as she put it."

"Did she know you became one at thirteen?"

Ned shook his head. "No, she didn't. I wish I had waited for Lyanna. It would have been that much more special to lose it at the same time."

His father laughed. "And I wanted to wait for your mother, sure. We do not know what life will bring, Ned. At the time you thought Casella was to be your wife, it was only natural for you two to lose it with each other. You have been in love since you were children. I can still remember how you'd grow nervous around her when you first met her. You would cower behind your mother's skirts at first, she told me. But after I returned you grew more bold and she fell for you. Now it is Lyanna who you call wife."

"Lyanna has been in love with me for just as long. It was just me who was so blind."

They dropped Robert off at his chambers and Ned bid his father good night. He thought of Lyanna again and went solemnly into his chambers. When he opened the door he found a figure laying on his bed. In the moonlight he could see she was without clothes and Ned sighed when he saw it was Jeyne.

"I told you I did not want it," Ned barked. "Why must you insist?"

She rose from the bed and walked over to him. "I just liked the way you tasted, Ned. I just wanted another." She pressed up against him.

Not in the mood for this, Ned told her, "Leave. Just go." His tone was flat.

She laughed again and caressed his face. "Oh, I don't think so."

He grabbed her wrist gently and said, "No. I don't want this. You are a very pretty woman, Jeyne. I-I just do not want to dishonor my wife. I'm sorry."

Jeyne smiled a sort of crooked smile. Her teeth were not straight. "I can understand, my lord." She came over to press a kiss to his cheek and lay a hand on his shoulder. "I just wish there were more boys or men like you." Jeyne went to the door and turned around again. "If you should ever want to just speak to someone, a woman - I know how lonely you will be up at the Wall. You can come see me. I'll always listen."

And with that she left him. Ned awoke early the next day and the march began again. Eddard had awoken to a loud knock on his bed and Lyanna in his mind again. Her face always graced his thoughts when he awoke each day. Often Ned imagined waking up with her in his arms as she once laid. Half her face snugged into his chest, her arms cradled against him. Ned dressed and began the days march with the men.

They arrived at the Wall half-a-day later.

-x-

**Rhaella**

"Must I go to the godswood with you?" Rhaegar asked as they walked along Winterfell's courtyard. "Rhaella, I was supposed to spar with Brandon!"

"You may spar with Brandon once we are done here," Rhaella told him as she held her head forward and shifted Rhaenys once again. Rhaella's little sister was nine moons now and growing. She told their mother that she would take care of little Rhaenys while she tried to catch up on sleep. Rhaella herself knew she of all people deserved it. Her mother had spent countless nights awake with not only Rhaenys but at times Rhaegar. Rhaella's little brother missed their father and Ned...Eddard especially. Rhaegar had shared his chamber with Ned since he was a tot, so the idea of sleeping alone again was terrifying for him. When Ned went down south for his fostering he slept with Brandon and Robb in their chambers, but now that he was older their mother would not allow it. He often awoke scared in his chambers and scurried down to their mother's. Daenerys Targaryen had let him sleep with her and Rhaenys a few times, but knew he had to stop eventually. Now Rhaegar would sometimes come and sneak into she and Cat's chambers at night. Rhaegar would crawl into Rhaella's bed and she would let him. She loved him too much to deny his sad grey eyes. It was what reminded Rhaella of the father and brother that were gone. At time she missed Ned, although Rhaella would never admit it to him. It was not that she didn't love him...it was just they weren't as close as they were supposed to be.

"But, Rhaella.." he pouted.

"Rhaegar," Rhaella said firmly. "How many times do I let you sleep in my bed or treat you with nothing but love? Is this not the least you can do, my sweet?"

He nodded and looked to the ground. Rhaegar would always listen to her above all others. He was never insolent with her. "Yes, Rhaella, you're nice and kind. I just wanted to spar."

"Mama bid me to look after you and so I shall."

They walked a few more steps as Rhaella now clenched Rhaegar's hand. He then said, "Why can't Grandma take me to the praticeyard!"

"Grandmother needs to rest more, Maester Willem said so. She deserves it, Rhaegar."

He nodded, his silver hair bouncing. "You're right, Rhaella. I-I just wish Papa was here...he'd take me." He sighed. "Or Ned. He would have, too. He's Symeon and I'm Prince Aemon."

At that Rhaella stopped him in his tracks and held a sleeping Rhaenys close to her shoulder while she bent down to look Rhaegar in the eyes. Her baby brother looked down at the ground and Rhaella could hear his sniffling. At the point of his nose she saw the tears forming and dropping down to the ground. Rhaella frowned and lifted his chin up for him to look at her. _He misses them so much, Ned especially. _"Baby brother, I know how much you miss them. I miss Papa and Ned, too. Imagine how Lyanna must feel."

Rhaegar nodded and looked up at her, managing half a smile with swollen red eyes. "Pretty Lya is married to Ned. She must love him and miss him. Especially since she has a baby coming."

"She does," Rhaella told him. She flattened his hair and wiped the lingering tears from each eye with her thumb as she used to when he was a babe. Rhaenys was drooling on her shoulder. "Mama misses Papa, too, and Ned as well. We all do, Rhaegar. I'm sure Brandon misses his papa, and pretty Aunt Sansa misses her husband and Ned. But, Rhaegar, crying will not bring them back any sooner. Just be strong, my love. As Ned would ask it of you. Who is the man of this family?"

This time he smiled brightly. "I am."

Rhaella smiled. "I did not hear you..."

"I am," he said louder this time. "I am the man of this family."

"And you must be an example to all of us. You have to be strong for all of us." She kissed his forehead. "For Mama, me, Rhaenys, and Cat."

Rhaegar laughed. "Cat takes care of herself. She is strong."

"I know she is." Rhaella stood up to clench Rhaegar's hand again. "Let's go, my sweet."

He gave a curt nod and followed her into the godswood. Rhaella wanted to go pray today by herself with Rhaenys and Rhaegar in front of the Heart Tree. Rhaella's mother had expressed an interest in Rhaegar learning the ways of the old gods. No one in Winterfell really followed the Seven except Lady Catelyn, Sansa Targaryen, Myrcella Stark, and at times even Rhaella's mother. Lyanna followed them at times, but she always prayed to the old gods while in the North, where the weirwoods have their power. Rhaella, however, was a Stark, and the Starks followed the old gods. The wind picked up as Rhaella opened the door to the godswood with a little help from Rhaegar. It made the gate creak open and cut through the wind.

Rhaella wiped some silver hair from her face and made her way through. The godswood was old and earthy, but she loved it all the same. It held a place of deep meaning to her. It was where she grew up with her siblings and cousins, it was where she had talks with Casella about everything. It was the place where she kissed some boy when she was ten. He was just a squire who came from Storm's End, and Rhaella had never seen him again. He was comely and kind, only a year older than her. Now she wished she had seen him again, for he was an honorable man. Rhaella didn't know how many honorable men were left in the world, she thought all of them lived in the North or Winterfell. She did not care to marry anyone from the South, even thought that's where the squire from Storm's End was from.

As Rhaella neared the Heart Tree she saw a figure kneeling in the front of it. This person was deep in prayer, her hands clenched firmly in front of her as she kneeled and prayed. It was Lyanna, of course. She was in a dress of woolen brown with white frills on her collar and wrists, her brown hair was curled down her shoulders. Lyanna did this most days when she missed Eddard a lot. She would go into the godswood and pray for him. Lya missed him so much. Rhaella had to be there for the first week when she would not come out of her chambers. She sat in there with Lyanna and let her cry in her arms as she had done many times before when they were children. Lyanna missed him with her every being. Rhaella didn't know she loved her brother this much. Yet she knew that his child was inside her, a bond that Rhaella could not even fathom comprehending until it happened to her.

"Is that Pretty Lya?" Rhaegar whispered as they stopped walking to give her space. Rhaenys was still fast asleep on her shoulder.

Rhaella nodded and kept her gaze on Lya. "Yes it is, Rhaegar. She is praying for Ned."

"I want to pray for Ned and Papa," he replied.

"We can. Just give Lyanna her space and wait until she is done."

A few moments later Lyanna stood from the ground and laid a hand on the tree. She then turned around and marched towards Rhaella with her head to the ground. Through her dress she saw the bump that was already visible. Lya had been with child for almost four moons now. It was still small, of course, but had grown a lot bigger since Ned had left. Lady Catelyn had to lend Lya some maternal dresses for the time being while her own were being sown by servants. Lyanna flashed them a small smile when she looked up to notice them. She kept her hands down firmly by her sides and walked over to them.

Rhaegar ran over to her and Lyanna picked him up and held him. Rhaegar had grown protective of her since Ned left, taking the promise he made to him literally. He made sure to love her and be nice to her everyday. They shared their love for Ned together. Lyanna kissed his temple and said, "How are you, Rhaegar?"

"Fine, Pretty Lya. How are you?"

Lya smiled and kissed his temple again. She had always appreciated the nickname by which Rhaegar, Brandon, Robb, Jaime, and at times Ned called her by. Rhaella always enjoyed when Edric would call her beautiful. "Fine, my love."

He frowned. "No you are not. You miss, Ned."

She smiled. "I do, but praying helps."

Lyanna closed the distance between them and shifted Rhaegar to her other arm. She smiled afterwards, how Rhaella saw the pain she was trying to mask. "How are you, Lya?"

"I'm fine," she managed to croak in a soft voice. Lya feigned another smile for Rhaegar. "Truly, I'm fine."

Rhaella sighed. "Sure you are. Lyanna, why must you spend most of the day alone? Just come sow with me, Beth, Darci, and Sella. You know you'd want to."

"I can't," she told her. "I can't see Casella's face."

At that Rhaella groaned in anger. "Lya, stop using her as an excuse. Both you and Ned forgave her long ago." Rhaella closed the distance between them and looked her in the eyes. "Stop pretending, Lyanna. It will not change the situation."

Lyanna looked away from Rhaegar, the tears already forming in her eyes. Rhaella looked to her brother. "Rhaegar, why don't we go to the practice yard?"

He nodded but Lya waived it away, sniffling up her tears. "No, no, you're right. Me being alone all day will not make my Eddard come back to me sooner. I'll go sow with you."

Rhaella managed a soft smile. It felt as if she won a battle or took a flight on the back of Drogon. "Good. Let us go to the practice yard then."

They strode from the weirwood towards the gate, Lyanna walking beside her talking to Rhaegar. Rhaella's brother was asking her questions about her marriage and the babe in her belly. He was ever curious about it. He understood that Ned was the father, or at least to some extent he knew. Rhaegar thought it curious because they were cousins, seeing as Lyanna was his cousin as well. Lyanna had explained to him that she and Ned loved each other, that it was meant to be. He then asked about the babe, if it was a boy or a girl. "I don't know," Lyanna said. "But, Ned wants it to be one." Which Rhaegar always thought funny because he wanted another brother. He asked about names and everything.

When they approached the gate, they heard laughs and the scuffling of feet. The elder Stark boys appeared at the door way with sweat and smiles. It was Edric, Robb, and Brandon. Jaime was the lord of Winterfell and had many duties throughout the day, he had no more time to play with the boys. Maester Willem often helped him, as did Ser Edmund and at times Lady Catelyn. Catelyn Tully Stark always liked to be kept busy, no matter how many times the maester insisted she rested.

Rhaella's heart jumped. _Has my father and Ned returned? _"What's happened?"

"Has Ned returned?" Lyanna asked in a blaze of worry. "What's happened?"

They remained silent.

"Speak!" Lyanna yelled, causing Brandon to jump slightly.

"Tell us what's wrong!" Rhaella demanded.

Robb raised a finger, still panting. He smiled and looked to Rhaegar. "Rhaegar, Grandmother has let us go ride out in the wolfswood today. Come with us!"

Rhaella scoffed heavily and rolled her eyes at this. _These boys are such dullards. _Suddenly she heard some sniffling and saw Lyanna sobbing strongly, her face into her free hand. Rhaegar looked at her with pain on his face and kissed her cheek. Lyanna looked at him and laughed, hugging him once more before putting him on the ground. Rhaella shot a mean look to her cousins, whose faces were plain in shock.

"You fools!"she yelled at them. "How could you be so cruel?"

Rhaenys began to stir on her shoulder, so she soothed her before she awoke. Rhaella then went over to Lyanna and soothed her for a moment, rubbing her back as she always had. Lyanna just blinked out her tears and placed her head on Rhaella's free shoulder. She looked over to see Robb and Edric's face soften, while Brandon was cowered up against Robb. Rhaegar was standing in the middle of the ground before them, looking abashed at the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Rhaegar, you did nothing wrong," Rhaella told him softly. "You did the best you could." She glared at her fools of cousins. "Certainly way better than they did."

"We're sorry, Lya," Edric apologized, lunging forward slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that or bring up false hope."

Lyanna looked at him and nodded. "I know, you are forgiven. I'm just being stupid, is all." She motioned to Rhaegar. "Rhaegar, go play with your cousins. You've done enough, sweetling."

Her little brother gave a curt nod and ran off with his cousins. Lyanna exhaled heavily and sighed once they left, Rhaella just rubbed her shoulder. "Come, Lya, let's go to the Great Keep."

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, perhaps that is for the best."

They strode from the godswood to the Great Keep without a care. Most of the castlefolk would walk by and nod their heads or smile at the both of them. Rhaella and her cousins had always been beloved by most of Winterfell. Some of the elder ones, who knew them as tots, would bless Lyanna and her child. Others would come and rub her belly, however small it was and pray for a healthy child. Lyanna hugged some of them in thanks, or nodded or pressed kisses to some others. She was ever grateful for their support. They all knew who the father was, and he was well known around Winterfell. They promised to look after the Lady Lyanna in what ever way they could; they promised to make her happy as well. Yet Rhaella knew that only Ned's presence could make her truly happy.

They arrived at the sewing room after, but Lyanna stopped her at the door. "I don't think I can sow today, Rhaella. I'm-I'm just exhausted, and I don't want to sow. I really just want to sleep."

Rhaella shook her head. "Lyanna..."

Lya grabbed her free hand and said, "Rhaella, you've done more than enough. I will tell Ned how you cared for me." She pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, my cousin, but I need this time alone." She rubbed her belly.

Rhaella nodded. "Fine. I love you too, Lyanna."

Rhaella Stark could not help but sigh heavily as she saw her cousin walk away. _She is also my good-sister now, _Rhaella remembered. _Yes, I must remember that. _She felt so bad for her the thought just wanted to make her cry. Rhaella did not like to sob, but she did not have to. Rhaenys awoke in her arms and began to cry out for their mother. Rhaella rocked her and held her close, soothing her as best she could. She then decided to take her to her mother to be fed. As she walked the halls of the Great Keep, Rhaella found Cat and Jeyne roaming the halls. These girls were growing everyday and Cat was turning into more of a woman. Rhaella knew she had her first moons blood about a year ago. Rhaella had awoken to see a pool of blood on Cat's bed one morning a years past. Cat had been crying she could tell and Rhaella told her it was all right that she would get their mother. Rhaella liked to believe her and Cat had grown a little closer after that. Jeyne, on the other hand, was still a girl at ten but was on the verge of womanhood. Her beauty just kept growing with each day like a blooming flower, as Ned liked to put it. How Jeyne missed him so.

"Where is Mother?" Rhaella asked Cat.

Cat shrugged. "I'm not sure. In her chambers with Casella, I believe."

"Casella? Why?"

"Casella wanted to talk to her," Jeyne told her now. Jeyne was in a dress of blue with her auburn hair pinned in the back. Rhaella smiled when she saw the crown of blue roses she had worn since Ned left. According to her, Ned himself had made it for her. Rhaella did not doubt that for a mere moment. "I don't know what about, though."

"It makes no matter, I will go find them."

Rhaella left them after that and marched straight to her mother's chambers. Daenerys Targaryen had handled this situation the best she could, Rhaella knew. Her mother was a strong lady and was both their mother and father with each passing day. She understood the role that her husband had to play in this. Yet Rhaella understood that she missed her husband just as much as Rhaella and her siblings did. But what pained her even more so was that Ned was gone, too. She felt that her baby boy was not ready for such responsibility, yet knew he had to grow up somehow. Fostering had done very much to nurture Ned, but he still had room to grow.

Once she was outside the chambers she knocked on the door. On the other side she could hear muttering and conversation. Rhaella knocked on the door and her mother bid here enter. She opened the door and found her mother sitting at the table with Casella. Rhaella's best friend was doing well for herself, and had moved on from her relationship with not only Ned but Addam, the boy who died on the shores of Pyke and had replaced Ned. _He was just a means to replace my brother, but she never loved Addam. It was Ned she always loved. I told her to wait for him, but she would not listen. Now her only love calls Lyanna his wife instead of Casella. But it was nothing she couldn't have prevented._

Rhaella handed over her baby sister to their mother, who put on a cover before feeding her. She sat there with her best friend, who looked nervous in her own skin. Rhaella knew how to read her; she could tell when Casella was nervous. "Sella, why are you so nervous?"

"It's nothing, Rhaella."

Rhaella smiled. "You lie. You're nervous about something. Tell me."

She saw Casella exchange a glance with Rhaella's mother, before looking back down at the ground. Rhaella felt herself grown nervous. "Sella, what is wrong?"

She did not answer.

"Are you with child?"

Casella raised an auburn eyebrow and laughed. "No, Rhaella!" she only spoke in a whisper now. "I've only ever done that with Ned. Never with Addam."

"I know that Ned took your maidenhead, Casella," said Daenerys Targaryen. "You need not whisper that as if it was a curse."

Casella blushed prettily. "Right, I'm sorry."

"Then what were you talking about?"

Her mother sighed, burping Rhaenys on her shoulder. "Casella is thinking of leaving Winterfell."

Rhaella was taken aback, she did not know of this. "What?! Why?! Where would you even go?"

"I have nothing left for me here, Rhaella. Nothing but love and loss."

Rhaella put her hand on Sella's. "Casella, you have a family that loves you. No matter what you had with Ned, we forgave you. The Starks love you." She smiled. "Robb loves you, Rhaegar loves you, Brandon and Edric, too. Don't you understand? We are your family."

At that her friend frowned. "Thank you, but it is not up to me. My father is thinking of making me a lady-in-waiting to Lady Roslin in Riverrun. He thinks I should do the same Lyanna has done, in hopes that I find a husband."

Rhaella could cry but did not. Casella was her best friend besides Lya, Darci, and Beth. If Casella left then she would truly be alone. "That will not happen, Casella."

She patted her hand. "It is not up to me, Rhaella. I've wanted to tell you, but did not have the heart. It may not happen. I am just simply warning you."

Rhaella pulled her hand away and grew angry, looking away. "Right."

"Rhaella..." said her mother. "Do not get upset. This is life and sometimes things happen."

Rhaella only grunted in reply when another knock came on the door. This time Cat came inside with Jeyne at her heels. Both of the girls had a smile on their faces and Cat went over to hug their mother. Jeyne came over to Rhaella and placed her hand on her shoulder. In her other hand Rhaella noticed a message in her hand.

"Who is that message from, Jeyne?" Rhaella asked.

Cat beamed with a smile in her green dress that had a streak of mud on it. "That's what we came to tell you about. The men have sent messages with a rider!"

At that everyone smiled and were happy. Rhaella asked if she could read Jeyne's message and she let her. It was from Eddard himself, of course. Only Jeyne would hold a message straight from him so close to heart. As they walked to the Great Hall she read the message. Ned told her how much he missed Winterfell, Lyanna, and Jeyne herself. He called her gorgeous in every sentence, told her about the lands near the Wall. He described them as flat with some hills, but still it was beautiful country. He then told her about a woman named Jeyne he met near Mole Town, and how much he missed her. Rhaella thought the message very sweet.

As they neared the Great Hall they heard a crash and a scream of help that came from Sansa Targaryen. Rhaella clutched the skirts of her dress and ran down there with everyone else.

She did not expect to see Lady Catelyn on the floor with Sansa cradling her. Rhaella felt tears in her eyes as she ran over to her and saw she was in pain, clutching her chest. Catelyn Tully Stark was breathing and sweating heavily as she was being held by her daughter, whose tears were flowing. Cat and Jeyne went to her side and were crying as well.

"Get the maester!" Daenerys Targaryen yelled as Rhaella began to cry, too.

**A/N: Sorry to end it that way, but...it's gotta happen some time. **


	2. Chapter 2 Eddard II

**A/N: I'm sorry to let the cliff hanger linger for another chapter, but…we will find out in the next one, I promise. And I'm sorry for another Eddard POV, but I thought he had to be the point of view for this one. He is a very important character in this story.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all, and my soul.**

**Chapter 2 Eddard II**

**Eddard**

Eddard Stark sat in his and Robert's chambers in Castle Black, snuggled against the fire for warmth. Ned had furs wrapped about him and had tried to keep warm, but it failed in doing so. He thought that Winterfell was cold but he knew no cold until he came to the Wall. Ned snuggled closer to himself and rubbed his hands over the fire. He looked to the bed and saw Robert's sleeping form under the thick pile of furs. The maester of Castle Black - a tall, lanky young lad named Lucas - had said that Robert needed his rest from growing ill. Robert was not used to the cold, but did not get sick so easily. Ned knew him better than most and guessed he was fibbing it. However he had no way to prove that was true.

Ned had first arrived at the Wall a few days past, and had been there with his father when he saw it for the first time. He forgot how to breath when he saw the intrepid wall of ice and snow that he only heard from his grandmother's stories. Ned felt a swell of pride when he knew that his father and uncle once defended that wall with many other men. They also had saved it from the Others, too. He smiled to himself when he thought about Bran the Builder and how he built it with magic. In his mind he could already hear Brandon asking for the story to be told again. How Ned knew Brandon and Rhaegar would love to see the Wall one day, as would Cat. Brandon and Rhaegar would run around and get in trouble, while Cat would want to touch everything. The thought made him smile.

The army had stationed within Castle Black itself, while some of them camped outside of it on the Gift near Mole's Town. Ned knew that some of the men would go to the brothel at night, and Bran Stark knew it as well. Although he warned his men that any caught would be punished, he still knew he couldn't stop them all together. Robert had begun talk about going back, but Ned waived it away. He was here to become a man, not stick his prick in some whore. But he had been lonely and just wanted to talk to some woman. Perhaps he could go see Jeyne. But it was Lyanna he wanted to see, Lya he wanted to kiss, and Lya he wanted to make love to.

After making camp and getting settled, Ned met the commanders of the Night's Watch. Already Ned had met the Lord Commander, Jeor. He was a young lad with a strong build and a thick brown beard. Ned thought him an intimidating man when he was wearing all black. He also met the First Ranger named Kyle, who used to be a squire to Ned's uncle Jon when he was the Lord Commander. Some men who had known Ned's father and uncle were still in the Night's Watch as well. There was a man named Grenn who as strong and big, they called him aurochs in jest. There was also a steward named Pyp, who was small and lanky. It had been a warm reunion between the men.

Ned's father took him up to the top of the Wall that night with Robert and their uncle Jon. When they arrived at the top and looked down, Ned nearly filled his pants. The haunted forest was eery and gave an ominous vibe, yet it was not the literal trees which brought him fear. What brought him fear was the wildling camp that was outside the Wall in the forest. You could not see them plain as day, but everyone kept insisting they were out there. Robert swore he saw a few in the trees, but Ned and the rest saw the smoke rising from the camp fires. He knew by the end of this that he would have to kill some of those men.

They were just waiting for Ned's father to come get them so they could sit in on the meeting with the Night's Watch commanders. Robert was not going, of course. He was exempt from going because he was ill, but Ned was determined to expose whatever he was keeping secret. He knew that Robert did not want to be here (and neither did Ned) but still Ned had to keep his duties, so should his cousin whom he thought as a brother. _Rhaegar is the only brother I'll ever truly have, _Ned thought again. His family ever plagued his thoughts and it was growing too much. One night he thought about running from the Wall at night when the castle was asleep. He thought about taking a horse from the stables and riding hard to Winterfell. It would not take him long. Mayhaps it would take him a day or two to arrive, where it took an army almost a whole moon. Ned thought about the reaction on Lyanna's face to see him again, he bit down on his lip to rid himself of the thought.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ned asked, rubbing his hands over the fire again.

"It's Jon. May I came in?"

"Sure."

The door creaked open and Ned heard the footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to see his uncle close the door with a small smile on his face. Jon Targaryen was still quite young looking, he surely looked it. His black hair was messy and tangled, going down to cover his ears. His beard of the same shade was dark and neatly trimmed, just as Ned's father liked to keep it. In his hands he saw parchments, which peaked Ned's curiosity.

"Good news?" Ned asked.

His uncle nodded and walked over to take the seat across from him. He laughed. "It took time for me to get used to the cold as well."

That made Ned chuckle. "You'd think I would be used to this damnable cold after living in Winterfell most of my life, but…I was wrong, Uncle."

He gave another loud laugh. "I suppose, Eddard." He showed him the parchments. "News, from Winterfell. Our ladies have sent us our first letters."

At that Ned smiled and reached over to see them, his uncle pulled them away. "Hold on, Eddard. I'll hand you yours so we don't spill them into the fire."

"A good idea."

His uncle nodded and began to sort through them as Ned heard a stirring of furs over at Robert's bed. He looked over to see his cousin moaning and groaning after coming out of a sleep. Robert rubbed his eyes and sat up on the side of the bed, throwing the furs off him and shaking his hair out. He yawned and streched before asking, "What have I missed?"

"Letters from Winterfell," Ned told him. "The women have written us."

Robert scoffed. "None for me, I suppose. Who there would write me?"

"It seems that Casella would," said Jon Targaryen, holding up the letter. "And it seems that Rhaella, your sister, and Edric would as well. Don't be such a dullard, Robert, they all love you. They'd just love you more if you didn't stick your prick in every girl that moved."

Ned laughed, causing Robert to scowl. "Thank you for that, Uncle. May I have my letters?"

Their uncle gave a laugh and walked over to hand them to Robert. He then came over and gave Ned his before sitting back down. Ned began to sort through them and saw he had some from quite a few people. He got one from his mother, Cat, Jeyne, Casella (which surprised him somewhat), Aunt Sansa, Robb, Rhaella (another surprise), and finally his Lyanna. Ned smiled and kissed the letter that came from his wife and love.

"Cherish those, Ned," said his uncle. "For we will not receive any for a long time, just as they won't be able to receive anymore of ours once this begins."

Ned nodded and began to read each letter. He began with his mothers and saved the best ones for last as he liked to. They all told him pretty much the same. They told him about Winterfell, about how Lyanna was doing, and everything else. All of them promised they were looking out for Lya, and Rhaella told him the truth of it. She told him that Lya was mostly morose about him being gone. She told him she spent her days alone sleeping, or in a deep prayer when she was not. Ned felt sad about that. He couldn't help that he was putting her through this. Most of them said that she was still managing though, and that even Rhaegar was being a help to her. Ned smiled at that.

Finally he read Lyanna's. His love told him about their child, how she loved him and missed him, and all the rest. She said that Rhaegar was being helpful and was already proclaiming himself the child's favorite uncle, Ned chuckled at that. What through him for a bigger surprise was that she wanted to name the baby Daenerys, if it was a girl. She explained that his mother had been such a help that she wanted to honor her. Ned didn't know what to think of that, but thought it was a great name for the babe. Sansa it was supposed to be but he loved his own mother more. Ned would agree to Daenerys.

They sat there in the chambers discussing the letters they received until Ned's father came to retrieve them for the meeting with the Night's Watch leaders. Ned and Robert got up and dressed quickly. Ned decided on a simple grey jerkin over a tunic with black breeches, while Robert wore mostly black except for the golden stag of Baratheon. If it weren't for the stag he'd look like a black brother himself.

Ned's father lead them through the courtyard and all around Ned could see the tents that had been raised by the Northmen. Some soldiers sitting around a big fire trying to keep warm, others were guarding the gate with the men of the Night's Watch and some were even keeping watch on the Wall, looking for wildlings. Ned's uncle Jon had told him that the wildlings were good at hiding. "You won't be able to find them until you want them to," Jon Targaryen had told him. His father had countered that they were easy to find, if you knew how to tract them, which some of them did. Ned forgot that his own father used to be First Ranger of the Night's Watch, as did his great-uncle Benjen. Ned thought that maybe Rhaegar or Brandon or any of the younger Stark boys could join the Night's Watch. The Starks had manned the Wall for thousands of years.

They entered the dining hall soon after where the air was so cold it made Ned shiver. The dining hall was mostly empty except for some Northmen mingled with some black brother's down at the end of the hall. The commanders were at the long table where Ned saw them all waiting. Robert's father was there, as was Bran Stark, the Greatjon, Tyrion, and some other minor Northern lords that Ned had only met on a few occasions but could not recognize them. He knew that his uncle Rickon was on the way to the Wall with a few hundred men he could spare, but he would not arrive for another week or possibly a fortnight. The Lord Commander was there, too, along with the maester Lucas and some others in black. Ned took his seat beside his father and Robert, while the other men sat as well.

"Now that everyone is in attendance, let us begin," said the Lord of Winterfell sitting in his chair. The Lord Commander Jeor (named after his great-uncle, the Old Bear) called for some mulled mead for everyone and some men came over and poured them each a tankard. It was warm against Ned's lips and hit the spot in his belly, spreading warmth all over.

"Right," said the Lord Commander once everyone was happy with mead. "Let us get down to business with Mance Rayder. He has us under siege and we must lift it. How do we go about this, my lords?"

"Attack," said the Greatjon in his loud voice. "What other option do we have, lads?"

"We cannot attack so blatantly," Bran Stark said, dispelling that notion. "That is what Mance wants. He knows how we function."

"I don't see any other option, my lord," another Northern lord added. "What else could we do? Mance will not go away until he either wins, or we defeat him."

"There are other ways, my lords," the Lord of Winterfell told them cooly. "Perhaps Mance wants something."

"What are you suggesting?" the Maester asked. Ned just liked to listen, but knew where this was going. "Are you saying we should treat with him?"

Bran Stark nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying."

There were grumbles from some of the lords now, but one of the Night's Watch men, the master-at-arms, did not like that idea. "No!" he yelled. "Mance is a traitor and a deserter. He should have his head taken off his shoulders!"

Other lords and men of the Watch voiced their agreement but the Lord of Winterfell silenced them with a motion of his hands.

"Silence!" the Greatjon yelled, causing everyone to jump. "Let our lord speak."

"We must know what he wants," Bran explained now with nothing but pose. Ned thought he was a great lord to his people, he wanted to rule like his uncle when he came into his holdfast. "Mance may not want a battle, my lords. He may want something else."

"And what could that be?" the master-at-arms spat. "He wants our heads, or our lands!"

"Let him speak," Jeor Mormont seethed.

The master-at-arms nodded and retreated into silence.

Bran continued, "I say we send a message to Mance on an arrow shot from the Wall. A message that we want to treat with him."

"And how do you know that is what he wants?" Tyrion asked.

Soon they all began to argue and most went back-and-forth about the situation. Some wanted to attack at night, some wanted to flank him by going around the Wall, some agreed to treating with Mance. Most wanted the former. Finally they seemed to be coming to some form of agreement. Robert had left earlier in the meeting, claiming that sickness was the reason. Ned knew he was fibbing.

"They are savages!" yelled the master-at-arms.

"Aye," the Greatjon agreed. "They raid my lands and kill my people when they manage to slip by. I have killed many myself. How can we trust Mance?"

"We cannot," the Lord of Winterfell said with a shake of his head. "But, we must in this moment. I want to prevent blood shed by any means possible. And the only means would be for us to treat with him first. Mance…he may not be honorable, or may be, I am not sure."

"He is," Jon Targaryen said. "I know he will treat with us first. Mance was one of us, knows our tactics and strategy. He won't be so easily defeated this time. We have no other option."

"I do not like this," said Jeor Mormont. "But I will agree to it. If Mance were to come to this parley, who would go?"

"I would," Bran Stark wasted no time in saying. "As would Lord Umber and my brother's and good-brother. You must come as well, Lord Mormont."

He nodded. "Aye, I will. And some men will come with us?"

"No," Ned's father said quickly. "We cannot try to make them think we want to attack. Only a few."

"I would come, too," Ned croaked suddenly, not knowing what took over him. Suddenly all the eyes were on him, and some of the men had smirks on their faces.

His father rested a hand on his shoulder. "I cannot allow it, Ned. You are too young, and…if Mance were to attack I don't want you out there. Your mother would never look at me again if something were to happen to you. And you know who else wouldn't either."

At that Lord Umber smirked. "Aye, the Lady Lyanna would have his head. And you have a babe on the way. You've done good in finding her as your wife, Eddard."

The lords laughed at that and even Gendry Baratheon managed a smile. They all knew who Ned was married to, it was no secret amongst anyone at the Wall or even the army itself. They knew he was married to his cousin, not that Ned cared what they thought about that. Cousins were allowed to marry in the eyes of gods and men, it was just siblings that were viewed down upon. As Cersei and Jaime Lannister were looked down upon for, as long as the same lineage which Ned came from. Yet he knew that his own mother was the product of incest, but…she was different in his eye.

Ned's father laughed lightly. "And we cannot have that, Eddard."

Ned smiled slightly and nodded, pouting to himself inside for not being allowed to go. He could not be insolent in front of his father with all the lords in attention, so he only did as bid. _I'm not a child, _Ned thought. _Why must you treat me as such, Father? _

The lords were dismissed after that, and Ned stayed behind with his uncles and father while they enjoyed a lunch alone in the dining hall. Ned was wrapped in his furs eating some warm soup with some bread while they ate in silence.

"Father, why am I here if not to learn?" Ned asked suddenly.

Taken off guard, James Stark stopped eating his soup and set down his spoon. "There is a difference between learning and being in-danger, Ned. I cannot allow this risk."

"You were seventeen when you joined the Night's Watch. Did my grandfather prevent you from fighting for them when they asked it of you?"

"Ned, that was different."

"No, this is the same. If I am to be here away from my wife, who is with child, then I want to be treated like a man. I want to go to the parley."

"James," said Jon Targaryen cooly, "perhaps it is for the best that he goes. We had to grow sooner than we wanted, Ned should as well."

"That is why I had him fostered, Jon." His father glared at him. "He will not go."

"I'm not a child!" Ned yelled.

"You're my child!" he replied, the wolfsblood on him now. The hall was silent now, all the men had stopped eating. Tyrion had looked to his soup, uncle Bran kept his gaze on James. These men were all father's (except Tyrion) and could sympathize with Ned's own father. His father sighed and explained, "You are my blood, my son, and I cannot put you in such danger if it does not call for it. Mayhaps when your child is born to you, you will understand. I promised your mother to keep you safe, I promised Lya as well. She came to me in tears, Ned, held on to me, made me promise that you would not fight unless it came down to it. I will not break that promise, Ned. I will not have my own good-daughter despise me, my own children and wife as well. If you were to fall…" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "You are not a child anymore, I must understand that. But…not now, Ned, not now."

His father went back to eating his soup, but Ned's own appetite had left him. He finished his soup quickly, in-silence, and strode from the hall. As he walked the courtyard of Castle Black, some of the men dipped their heads and Ned reclined his own. As he walked he heard a call from behind and saw his uncle Bran coming towards him with his guards.

"Ned," he called out, "a moment, if you will."

Ned stopped in the middle of the courtyard and strode over to his uncle. His uncle then bid him to walk with him while they went over to their living quarters. The Lord of Winterfell wanted some rest.

"I understand that you are angry," he began, "but you must understand where your father is coming from."

"He deems me nothing but a child, Uncle."

He sighed. "Ever since I could remember, James has always cared for our family and has had a heavy heart. He will always see you as his son, his baby boy, and not the man you have become. You are married, and are to be a father. That alone should make you a man."

"Then why does he still treat me as a child?"

"He does it for those reasons. Love, Ned, nothing more. I would not allow Jaime the same, even though he is to be my heir. You tell me you want to learn from me, you ask me what I do that makes me so beloved by my people and men. Being a lord, Eddard, it is not always about being on the forefront of battles and parleys. Sometimes you can learn more from dealing with farmers than with soldiers."

Ned smiled softly at that, he liked the comparison. "I understand, I suppose. I-I just don't want to be here anymore, Uncle. I just want to go home…" Ned held back tears then, for he would not cry. _I am a man now, not some sniffling boy. _

His uncle took his hand and gave it a firm pat. "I know, I know. Believe me, Eddard, I understand. You miss Lyanna, you want to be with her. I had to leave Myrcella when we were newly wed as well. I had to go down south to save your father and our family. I missed her day-and-night, as you do now. I didn't even get to see Jaime born into this world." Ned could hear the pain in his voice. "But, no matter. I have my duties, and so do we all. You will see her soon, I promise."

Ned nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Bran."

He smiled. "No problem, nephew."

They parted ways and Ned marched straight to his chambers. When he arrived outside the door he heard a creaking sound, and some others ones mingled in. He knew where they come from, having done that with Casella and Lyanna. How Ned wished he had waited for Lya.

Ned knew he shouldn't have, but did it anyway. He rushed through the door to find his cousin naked as his name day, fornicating into some whore Ned had seen down at Mole Town. Robert was on top and had just finished by the looks of it. He immediately scurried off, covering him and her with the furs when Ned entered; he then covered the whores mouth before she could scream.

"NED!" Robert yelled. "Do you not know what those sounds mean, you dolt!"

Ned nodded. "More than you think, Robert. Or did Lyanna magically appear with child?"

Robert blushed and turned red from anger at the same time. He was fiercely protective of Lyanna, as Ned realized when he nearly beat him bloody in King's Landing when he was told he took her maidenhead, only for it to be a lie.

"Fuck you!" Robert shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were lying!" Ned snapped. He then turned around to close the door. If his uncle Gendry caught wind of Robert sneaking a whore to the Wall…well, he'd be going back to Winterfell with nothing but a horse. "Robert, you have to bring her back to Mole Town! She cannot stay here!"

"I won't make a sound, m'lord," the whore said. She was blonde and pretty, just as Robert liked. "I-I won't say anything. Lord Robert brings me mi meals and such. I won't be no nuisance."

"Lord Robert?" Ned said with a laugh. "Gods, that's ridiculous. And I'm sorry, it just cannot happen. If anyone caught wind you were here…let us just say I don't wish that fate upon you."

The whore scrambled from the bed, as naked as Robert, and threw herself on him. Ned just threw his hands up in despair, not wanting to touch her. It was not because he thought her repulsive, it was because he did not want to betray Lya.

"Please, let me stay," she begged, holding onto him. "Please, m'lord, please!"

"Robert!" Ned called out to his cousin for aide.

Robert nodded and scrambled from the bed, his manhood dangled as it did. Ned rolled his eyes and looked away while he took the whore off him.

"Cover yourself up!" Ned shouted to him.

Robert nodded and slipped on a pair of smallclothes. The whore sat down on the chair and Robert then handed her one of his tunics for her to wear along with some breeches. She put them on and sat down beside Robert, her face into her hands. Ned felt bad for her in a way, but knew that she could not stay at the Wall of all places. Some of these men were rapers, some thieves, others murderers. If any caught wind that Robert was hiding her…Ned did not want that to happen.

"We must take her back," Ned proposed. "Robert, you know you must."

He scoffed. "And how do you propose we do that? We cannot leave Castle Black."

Ned laughed. "Since when did you care about the rules?"

Robert laughed, too. "I never have, I suppose. When would we go?"

"At night, when everyone is asleep. That seems to be the only time we can go."

"Fine, you honorable bastard," Robert agreed. "It seems we are absent choice in this matter. Come, we should prepare for our journey now."

"We should prepare until the sun begins to fall over the horizon," Ned advised. He looked to the woman. "And you should not make a sound as well. The risk of discovery is too great."

She nodded. "Aye, m'lord."

Ned chuckled. "I'm not a lord. I'm simply, Eddard or Ned."

She nodded again and huddled for more warmth.

They spent the majority of the day within the chambers. Robert and Ned did spar though in the courtyard, just to pass time before tonights little expedition to Mole Town. Eddard knew he was not allowed to leave the Wall after nightfall, as was Robert. But they could not allow this woman to stay here with all these men. It would just not do her any good, or Robert neither. Robert had to learn in this, and Ned felt responsible for his well being. His elder cousin-brother had everything to lose. He was going to be one of the most powerful lords in the kingdom. Robert had to learn, Ned didn't. Eddard was to become a holdfast lord, sure, but, Robert was going to be the Lord of the Stormlands. He held the greater sum.

Finally after they had eaten supper with their family and lords, Robert and Ned waited until the castle was asleep to make their move. Ned decided to dress in all black tonight to conceal himself under the night, but made sure to pin a direwolf brooch on himself so they knew he wasn't a black brother. Robert decided to do the same, save for the stag of Baratheon on his chest. Ned knew that it would catch the moonlight, but Robert did not care. The whore was dressed in her dress, but was given a black shawl to conceal her face. As the castle was finally asleep, they made their move.

They moved from their chambers to the courtyard, moving past the Night's Watch and Stark guards alike. Bran Stark had put many men guarding around at night, in case the wildlings were to attack or any attempts at desertion were made. Ned and Robert moved past them as quite as mouses, going down the stairs and past the men who were sitting around a fire keeping warm. They hunkered behind barrels even, different crates and such. They had to wait a few moments as a black brother was draining his water down in a hole he had dug. Finally they made their move again and darted quickly towards the stables.

In the cover of darkness they quickly saddled two horses and made their move. Ned rode alone while Robert rode with the whore clutched behind him. It was not a long ride to Mole Town, it was just outside the Wall. They found the tiny, little town as a beacon in the night. As Ned rode over a small hill he could see the town come into view. Ned knew that Mole Town was bigger than it seemed. Most of it lied beneath the deep dam warm cellars that were connected to it by a warren of tunnels, like veins that connected to each other in a man's body.

They soon entered the quaint town and made their way towards the brothel which was located in the cellars. On the surface it looked like nothing but a shack, but underneath it was a brothel through-and-through. Ned lead Robert and the whore - Mallery her name was - through the streets holding a torch and finally found the brothel with the red lantern hanging above the door.

Ned entered first and lowered his hood as the scene hit him. Men and whores alike were drinking and feasting on food. There were some common folk sitting on the tables with tankards, whores on their laps. Some men were singing and slamming tankards. There were musicians playing gaudy tavern songs as well amongst other things. Ned smelled the meat in the air along with the bread and what smelled oddly like flowers. Mallery had left them soon after without so much as a word, blending in with the crowd. Robert had stayed with Ned, however, for they were just here to leave her and go back to the Wall.

The brothel owner approached with a smile when he saw them both. He was short, bulky man, with a large nose and long grey hair. He looked to be as old as Lady Catelyn. "My good men," he said with nothing but curtesy. "Come, come, enjoy this night! For a few coppers we can offer you the prettiest of lasses and some food in your bellies. Black brother's of the Night's Watch are always welcome."

Ned waived away his offer. "We aren't here for that, nor are we brother's of the Night's Watch. I am Eddard Stark of Winterfell, and this is my cousin, Robert Baratheon of Storm's End."

He saw the man's eyes grow wide. "You both are highborn, lordlings." He then snapped his fingers and two whores appeared at his side. One of them was auburn haired and came over to Robert while the other…_fuck the gods. _While the other just had to be…Jeyne. She was in a dress of green, and her brown hair was braided. Ned thought her comely yet again. But he kept seeing Lyanna in her face.

The whore he had met when he stayed at Mole Town smiled at him, that same smile she used when she stole that kiss from him. Ned liked her as a person, she herself reminded him of the same cousin which she shared the same name with. He enjoyed that aspect of their first encounter, just not the others. Ned would never be unfaithful to his Lyanna. Not even if someone offered his weight in gold, it would never happen. Yet he knew what Jeyne wanted out of him.

"I'll see to the brown-haired boy," said Jeyne with a smirk and a twirl of her hair. "I can manage him."

"That shan't be necessary," Ned told them. "Thank you for your hospitality, good ser, but we must be leaving."

"Ned," said Robert now, "it is not polite to deny such a _great _offer. Where are your manners?"

Ned turned to his cousin and gave him a scornful look before looking back at the whores and the brothel owner. "Would you give us a moment?"

They nodded and Ned went over and grabbed Robert by the arm, pulling him aside. He pushed him against the wall while the music and debauchery loomed over them.

"We are not here for that," Ned said sternly, looking in his eyes. "Robert, we must go back to Castle Black."

He rolled his eyes. "Ned, why must you always have a stick up your ass? Just stay and have a few drinks while I get to know that pretty lass behind us."

"Because I have a wife who happens to be your sister. I will not dishonor her, you know that. I cannot stay here."

Robert shrugged. "Then go. I will stay."

"I won't leave without you."

He laughed. "Then we are at an impasse, Eddard. You won't leave without me, but you don't want to stay. Make your choice."

Robert moved past him and Ned only sighed when he did. _Damn him, damn that man I call my cousin. _Ned began to bang his head against the wall in frustration at this. Robert could never be tamed. It had always been that way since they were children. He was a nice lad, not very insolent or disrespectful, but did as he wanted much to the chagrin of his parents. They could not stop him if they wanted, no one could. Eddard was hoping that Alerie could tame him, or perhaps the love he holds for her would. But he was wrong. Robert would never change his ways.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back as he continued to hit the wall with his head. "I fear you'll hurt yourself horribly if you continue that nonsense, m'lord."

Ned sighed and hit the wall once more. "My cousin is a dullard."

"Your cousin seems to be enjoying himself, as you should be." He felt her press up to his right arm now. "Just let me help you, Ned."

Ned turned to Jeyne and looked at her face. He saw her pleading brown eyes, her soft smile. He knew if he had not married Lyanna or was not with Casella, then perhaps he would have let her. He saw the look in her eye that could melt most men's hearts. But Ned was not most men, and would not be unfaithful. He would never be able to live with himself.

He shook his head. "You are very kind, Jeyne, but you know I will not."

She sighed again. "And why not? Your lady wife is not here, is she?"

"I will not be unfaithful," Ned seethed, his tone was very hard. "Just, go then."

Jeyne shook her head and grabbed his arm. He saw the features in her face relax as if something he had said struck some sort of feeling inside her. "Can I keep you company at least?" she asked.

Ned sighed again and exhaled. "If that is what you wish. Although I am sure other men would like for you to attend their needs this night."

"Yes, but you are not them. I'd rather be with you, m'lord."

"Well, I cannot leave my cousin here. I might as well have a drink."

She smiled brightly. "I'll get us some ale, Ned."

Ned took his seat at the end of a bench, next to some elderly man who smelled of ale and piss. He had little or not teeth and was half in his cups, Ned could tell. The man laughed and drank his ale, his laugh was dry and throaty. Ned kept to himself and waited for Jeyne, who seemed to have taken a fancy to him. _There are many other men in here who are better looking than me; yet she wants to spend her time with me. What have I done to deserve that?_

Jeyne came back soon after with two tankards and slammed them on the table. Ned took his in hand and began to drink slowly, looking around him. He saw Robert not sitting at another bench with the blonde whore on his lap. They were kissing intently and Ned just looked away. He did not care for Robert Baratheon right now.

Jeyne sighed from his right and said, "You are a very serious man, Ned."

"I am only serious because I know we should not be here."

"Then why are you here?"

Ned turned to face her and saw that she was propping her head up with her elbow on the table. For some reason her brown eyes were piercing. Another thing that reminded him of not only Lyanna's silver eyes but Jeyne's as well. It made him happy. Ned smiled to himself and it grew awkward because it made Jeyne smile as well. "There we are," she said. "Finally the wall of ice has begun to melt."

Ned chuckled. "I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"My wife."

"Ahh, yes, the lucky lady. What was her name again?"

"Lyanna."

She smiled. "Ah, yes, Lyanna. That's a very pretty name."

"For a very pretty lady." Ned picked up his tankard and finished now in one gulp. Thinking of Lya made him morose again, it always did. Soon he found himself drinking another tankard and another again. Ned didn't know why. He was not a heavy drinker in the slightest. The only people he drank with were his family mostly. As a boy he got drunk with Robert a few times, as he did in King's Landing as well whenever there was a feast and King Stannis made them attend. He got drunk with Casella a few times as well, and did so when he took her maidenhead (an act that Ned thought the most dishonorable, but was glad it happened).

Jeyne was drinking with him as well. She never left his side the whole night as if she were a dog and he her master. Robert had went into a room with a couple of whores so Ned did not know where he was most of the night, but knew what he was doing. Soon Ned was very drunk and the room was spinning around him. He felt a numbness in his fingers and lips, but it was a good sort of numbness. Jeyne was equally as drunk when the night was calming.

Ned stumbled over a chair and laughed, going towards the door. "It is getting late, and-and I must go to the Wall." He inclined his head as he stood up and faced Jeyne. "My lady, thank you for your company."

Ned then stumbled over another chair and fell straight to the ground. He sat up laughing and laughing as did Jeyne. This was the most he felt happy or alive since leaving Winterfell. Ned didn't know how long it had been since he was truly happy since he had to leave Lya's side. It was not so much Lya that made him this way as it was the child that was inside her. Ned would miss the birth, something that would plague him until he died.

Jeyne bent down to help him up. "Oh, no," she said, "you-you cannot go anywhere, Eddard. You must stay here for the night."

"No, I must go."

Jeyne held him up now. She threw his arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other around his torso. Jeyne locked her head under his armpit and helped him to walk. "You are too drunk, Ned. You wouldn't make it onto your horse without falling, let alone make it to Castle Black. Staying here won't do you any harm."

She helped him into the chambers and laid him down onto the bed. Ned sighed to himself and thought about Lyanna once more as he always did. Jeyne closed the door behind him and he heard her sit down on the bed.

"You would stay here?" Ned asked her.

"I have no where else to stay. I would stay in the bed with you, if you wouldn't mind."

"I haven't shared my bed since I left Winterfell."

"I can sleep on the opposite side, we needn't touch. I'm too drunk to move anywhere else, Ned."

He sighed. "Fine, you can stay. Just don't expect me to do anything with you."

She giggled. "I did not expect it."

Ned closed his eyes and heard shuffling and the dropping of clothing. "I said I'm not doing that."

"I'm merely taking off the dress," she explained. "I wear a shift underneath, you silly boy."

"I'm not a boy," he murmured.

"A fact well known."

Ned felt the bed shift and felt it sink down with her weight. He opened his left eye to see her laying beside him, staring at the ceiling in nothing but a shift. Ned closed his eyes and shook his head. He just wanted to sleep.

"Tell me a story, Ned," Jeyne said.

"What would you like to hear?" he grumbled, his eyes still shut.

"Tell me about Winterfell. Tell me about the Starks."

"It's a great castle…" he began and told her the rest. Ned laid there with her and told her about his family. He told her about his mother, the last Targaryen, and about his father. He told her about Jeyne, about Cat, about Rhaegar, Rhaella, and Rhaenys even. He told her about Brandon, Cassana, Robert, and even little Marissa, who already loved Ned at only the tender age of one. He missed the smile on her face when he'd look at her, or the squeals she'd admit when he was around. Ned told her how he missed Lady Catelyn and his aunts, Aunt Sansa especially. Jeyne would listen and listen, nod when needed, but listened mostly. He even told her about Casella. It did Ned good to talk to a woman.

When he finished telling her about Robb, Edric, Jaime, she asked, "And your wife? Tell me about this Lady Lyanna that you love so dear."

Ned smiled. "Lyanna is…something else. She is such a strong, smart, willful woman. She is my other half, my lady love, my best friend."

"I thought Jeyne was your best friend."

"She is, but Lya is more so of one." Ned did not let her reply. "Lyanna is witty and just everything I love in a woman. She keeps me grounded, makes me do things I wouldn't normally. She is so loyal and her love is unconditional."

"You sound besotted."

Ned laughed. "I suppose that is the right word."

"And you told me she was your cousin?"

Ned nodded again. "She is. I don't think it is wrong. She and I look so much alike, and our children will look so much like us. But in the end I do not care. I would have ten children with her. In truth I don't deserve her…"

Jeyne smiled and cupped his cheek. "I've never met a man like you. Truly, I haven't. There are not much men of honor left in this world. When I was four…my father…" he saw tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite all right," Ned assured. Jeyne began to cry then and so he comforted her in the best way he could. Ned held her as he would have Cat were she crying in this moment. She cried in his arms and told him how her father wanted to do things to her, horrible things. Ned felt horrible for her. She told him that she ran away from home and raised herself. She came to the brothel and had been there since she was thirteen. Jeyne was nine-and-ten now.

He fell asleep soon after and did not remember when it took him. Ned awoke to the grumbles of men and shouts, and finally to his father's voice outside his door. Jeyne was sleeping by his side and Ned could not remember all of last night, but did most. He knew nothing happened between them that would besmirch Lya's honor. James Stark came into his chambers soon after and dragged Ned out of the bed. He was angry and disappointed, but mostly angry. Jeyne scurried out of the room without so much as a good-bye, while Ned's father had pinned him against the chambers wall.

"You wanted to go to the parley," he admonished, "but I find you here reeking of ale and with a whore in your bed. You want to be treated like a man, but act like a boy! Did you do anything with that girl? Did you besmirch Lya's honor?"

"No!" Ned had yelled. "I would never, Father. We were both drunk and…I think she likes me, Father. She's just my friend."

"Whores are dangerous," he warned. "They can own you forever, as Ros did me. I'm sure she is a good girl, a nice girl, but be careful. Nevertheless, you are coming back to the Wall and Uncle Bran will now post two guards outside you and Robert's chambers at all times. This will be the last time we catch you two here."

He dragged Ned to the dining hall and found that most of the brothel was still asleep. Only Ned's father, Tyrion, and his uncle Gendry had come down to take them back. A few Stark soldiers came with them, too. Robert was in the dining hall looking as if he had been hit by a hammer, and looked horrible. They left soon after and the horse ride back was in nothing but silence. Ned's father was still angry about this, and Eddard could not truly blame him. Yet it was all Robert's fault, but at the same time he did nothing to stop him.

As they neared the Wall, his father explained, "We shot an arrow into the middle of the field this morning. A wilding came out and took the message that was wrapped around it."

"What was around it?" Ned asked.

"A message that we wanted a parley," answered Tyrion. "And it did not take long for Mance to answer?"

"And what was his answer?" Robert asked.

Now Ned saw his father's face grow red, and a smile go across his uncle Gendry's. Even Tyrion Lannister began to laugh that laugh of his. That laugh told him it was something embarrassing.

"Well?" Robert asked again.

"Mance agreed to the parley," Robert's father explained, "but it was how he told us that has your uncle redder than Lannister crimson."

"And how was that?" Ned asked.

"He sent an envoy," Gendry Baratheon replied. "And the envoy was a woman your father knew all too well."

Robert laughed. "And who is this woman?"

"Val," said Tyrion. "A wildling woman who 'stole' James over here."

"Stole?" Ned asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means they fucked, Ned," Robert explained, causing the men to scowl and James Stark to laugh.

His father turned around to look at Ned. "Yes, that is what it means."

They arrived at the Wall soon after and they made their way to the dining hall. Upon arrival Ned saw a few wildlings in their furs and long beards. There was even the Lord Commander Jeor and his uncle's Bran and Jon. Yet there were a lot more black brother's around them and Stark men as well. Ned even saw a few wildling women along with them. "Spearwives," he knew them as. His uncle Jon had told him about the spear wives. These women were as fierce a warrior as any man, and were not to be trifled with. Ned knew he was not lying. His uncle had spent time with the wildlings, had even fallen in love with one of them. Ygritte, her name was. Her hair was redder than Ned's aunt's, and that was considered lucky by the wildlings. "Kissed by fire…"

It was the blonde woman who caught Ned's attention. It was a woman who was very beautiful and reminded him of his mother for some reason. Her hair was blonde and went down over the furs she wore. He saw her eyes were of a platinum silver, her chest was full and Ned still thought she was one of the most captivating women he had ever seen. _Even wildlings have beautiful women amongst them. _

He felt Robert nudge them as they walked over. "That blonde one is a pretty lass, Ned. Who is she?"

"That would be Val," said James Stark in a flat tone as they walked over to the table and took their seats. Ned chuckled to himself and was truly aghast by this. He never knew of this woman since he was born. He wondered if his own mother even knew about this Val. Ned only knew of Ros and even Jeyne Poole, and his other wife who he was forced to marry. But not Val. It was bizarre to him, he wondered why his father had never mentioned her. Was it because it did not end well? Did something horrible happen between them? Perhaps he loved her like he did Daenerys Targaryen. Ned did not know, but he would surely find out. _Lyanna would love this gossip._

Ned took his seat between his father and Robert, sitting across from the wildling Val. When she looked into his eyes, a smile began to creep across her face. "He is your son," she said, looking at Ned. "Aye, James, I see it. That is your boy, isn't he?"

Ned saw his father nod. "Aye, this is my son. His name is-"

"-Eddard," Ned interrupted. "Or Ned, if you like. I prefer Ned, to be honest with you."

"Eddard?" she said, abashed. "Like your father?"

James Stark grunted. "There is no other Eddard Stark besides my father."

"That does not surprise me. You always spoke about wanting to name your first son after your father."

"As much as we want to hear this," said Bran Stark. "We have more business to talk of. What does Mance Rayder want?"

"That's King Mance," one of the wildlings corrected. He was a tall man.

"He is no recognized king," said Jeor Mormont.

"Aye, he may not be a southern bending king like your own King Stannis," said Val, "but he is a chosen leader amongst our people."

"Regardless, what does he want?"

Val cleared her throat. "Mance agrees to the parley. He wants to have it in the middle of the field with no men except a few. And he wants assurances that nothing will be tried."

"We can assure that we will only bring a few men with us," the Lord of Winterfell told her. "Only myself, James, Jon, Gendry, Lord Commander Mormont and Lord Umber will join this parley. I expect Mance to bring the same number of men."

"And that is all he wants."

"And what does he truly want?" Jeor Mormont asked now. "Does he want the seven kingdoms? Does he want castle black?"

"He just wants to be free," was all Val said. "As all people should be." She got up from the chair and the wildlings followed her like guards. "The parley will be when Mance dictates it. We will send another arrow out there as you did to us. We would leave now."

"And good riddance," the Greatjon muttered.

Ned followed the rest outside into the courtyard to see the wildlings off. He watched with Robert and the others as they mounted their shaggy horses. Val and Ned's father were talking as she was awaiting to mount her horse. Ned wondered what affect this woman had on his own father. Did he ever love her or she him? Perhaps this was his Casella, in a way. Perhaps Val was like how Casella is to Ned, and that is why her presence perturbed him so much. That he knew he loved this woman. Ned didn't know, but would find out.

"Your father got to lay with that woman," Robert whispered. "What I'd give to see those teats."

That made Ned laugh a little. "I suppose he is a lucky man, my father."

"Her bosom is almost as nice as Aunt Sansa's," Robert whispered.

Ned looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Good to know that you are examining our aunt's bosom. Shall I tell Uncle Jon?"

Robert laughed. "Gods forbid. And regarding your remark, I'm not blind, Ned."

Ned only nodded as he saw Val catch his gaze. She waived him over and Ned meekly followed. She looked him up-and-down with a smile as if he were her own son.

"Your father never told you about me, did he, Ned?"

Ned shook his head. "No, he has not."

She smiled and looked to James before addressing Ned. "Aye, I suppose he did not. Why don't you ask him about me."

Ned nodded. "I will make sure to do so."

Suddenly she studied him. "Aye, you're a Stark," she said in a thick northern accent. "You have your father's eyes and hair. But your face…that is of your mother's."

"You knew my mother?" Ned asked.

"I've met her before, yes," Val told him. "It was when we fought the Others and Jon Snow, your dragon uncle, let us stay within Castle Black. Your mother came with her dragons and defeated the Others with us. She then stole James from me." Val smiled again. "It was good to meet you, Ned."

_Stole my father from you? _"And you, my lady."

"I'm no lady," she told him, mounting her horse. "Simply a woman."

Val rode under the Wall afterwards with her party of wildlings following her. Ned exhaled softly as he watched them leave and decided he liked that woman. Val was something else. He could see why his father would be so attracted to her. She reminded him a lot of his mother in a way. Brave, wild, smart. Yes, she was very much like Daenerys Targaryen.

Ned then had lunch with his father in his chambers, alone. He bid him to join him so they could speak about the obvious. Ned sat there at the table with him as they ate a warm soup of broth and chicken along with bread. It was warm and nice, along with the warm mead. James Stark was eating in silence for most of the time, but Ned knew he would speak in time.

Ned's father set down his spoon when he was done eating and pushed the bowl away. He then looked at Ned with the same eyes he gave him. "I suppose you want to know about Val, Ned?"

Ned nodded. "Yes, Father. She was very beautiful, that woman. Who was she?"

"Val, the sister of Dalla, the wife of Mance Rayder."

"So she is royalty amongst the wildlings?"

His father nodded and laughed. "Technically, yes, but she would never consider herself as such. Val hates lady things, and is very much independent. She is one of the most brave, resourceful, and capable woman I've ever met. That is besides your own mother, of course." He took a sip from his ale. He then set it down and said, "She was something else."

"How did you meet her?"

He cleared his throat. "I met her after I returned from King's Landing long ago. Jon was Lord Commander then, and the wildlings were made allies with the black brother's because of the Others. Val stole me when she met me." He chuckled.

"Stole?" Ned asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means we were husband and wife in all but legality," he explained. "It is their version of courting, Ned. It is practically the same except you physically have to over take them, showing your strength and prowess. The men do this to the women, mostly, but sometimes the women steal the men. Val stole me in my bed and took me. But…well, I fell for her. Were it not for your mother I would have had a family with her, Ned."

Ned was surprised and taken aback. "But weren't you already married?"

He waived the notion away. "A political marriage that was fruitless and annulled the second I escaped. You know of what I speak."

"So you loved Val?"

He nodded. "Aye, I did, and I think she loved me. We certainly spoke of living together in Winterfell or beyond the Wall. I would have snuck away from the Night's Watch for her, but honor kept me in check. It was a mistake, Ned, and it was not a secret amongst the black brother's."

"Do you love her more than my mother?"

He laughed again. "The moment Val gives me five beautiful children is the moment I will love her more than your mother."

Ned nodded again and drank his ale. "So, now what happens?"

James Stark took another drink and set it down on the table. "We treat with Mance Rayder and hope all falls to plan. I hope we can talk of peace and not have to fight. I hope we can just go home, Eddard. I pray that I can go home to my wife and you yours."

"And what if it doesn't go to plan?"

This time his father's eyes pierced him. "Then we will have to fight him, Ned, and you'll be by my side in the battle. We will win or die in the attempt. If Mance wins he will sack Castle Black and all the North, maybe even the Seven Kingdoms should he wish."

**A/N: So there you go, a bit of history. I had about zero clue how to write Val, so I am sorry if she is a bit OOC. I've read all the books, but it has been such a while that I think I'll have to read scenes with her in it again in ASoS or ADWD. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will take us back to Winterfell so no more waiting regarding Catelyn's fate.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jaime I

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 3 Jaime**

**Jaime**

"Lyanna has been there since her accident," said Maester Willem to Jaime's mother. They were standing outside of the sickroom in Winterfell, where Jaime's grandmother was laying inside. Lyanna had not left her side since it had happened, for she would not let it happen again. The maester shook his brown hair. "I fear she has taken it hard, what has happened."

"Lya has always held our grandmother close to heart," Jaime said to them. _She's always had a heart made of gold. I've always liked her._

"But you said that she will be fine, Maester?" His mother asked.

He nodded. "She needs her rest, but should be fine. Sometimes we forget that Lady Catelyn has grown with age along with her grandchildren. She needs her rest, and plenty of it. I've heard of this affliction and we much watch her closely. It could happen at any time."

"I want guards outside her door day and night," Myrcella Stark ordered. "I want her to be checked upon every hour. If she does not reply, kick the door down. I will not have my unborn child denied the opportunity to meet his or her grandmother. Especially as one as beloved as Catelyn Tully Stark."

At that the maester nodded and smirked. "A treasure within itself. It seems all of her grandchildren show her the love she deserves."

"She deserves every bit of it," Jaime said now. "Of that I have little doubt."

"Aye, my lord," the maester agreed. He then looked to them both. "I have my duties, my lord and my lady, if you'll excuse me."

Jaime gave him a curt nod which he returned in kind; his mother then gave him a short hug and pat on the back and the maester was off. Jaime rubbed his temples once he was alone with his mother, a woman he could always let his lords guard down in front of. Now he understood what his uncle James had told him when being lord: there were two faces to the man, the lords face and the face you share amongst your family. Jaime always made sure to be himself around his family, and not "Lord Jaime" as Cat liked to chide and tease him with.

His mother came over and hugged him quickly, she did not mother him when around others for he was the Lord of Winterfell. But when they were alone she let her guard down and treated him like her son. Jaime wouldn't have it any other way.

She caressed his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek before breaking off. "How are you fairing?" she whispered. "I know that this has hurt you."

Jaime didn't know what he felt. Scared, perhaps. Worried, for sure. He did not want to lose his grandmother just yet. He was not ready. The scare it gave him when his mother told him the news, the tears nearly came all too soon. Jaime had ran from the practice yard to the sickroom, Ser Edmund giving chase along with him. Edric and Robb were out riding with Brandon and Rhaegar, so Jaime ordered guards to go find them and bring them back within the city walls. They would want to be there should things go wrong.

Jaime found his grandmother in the sickroom of the Great Keep, the whole Stark family around her. She was sleeping in the bed peacefully, but Jaime saw the color gone from her face. Catelyn Tully Stark had been so strong in life but looked so weak when laying there on the bed. Jaime wanted nothing but to weep, but the woman and children were doing it for him. Lyanna was by her bed side, stroking their grandmother's hair with Rhaella. Lady Catelyn's children, Aunt Sansa and Aunt Arya, were standing with their children in their arms. Marissa was with her mother and Cassana on Arya's shoulder. Cat was hugging her mother, the Lady Daenerys, while Jeyne was standing with her mother holding Rhaenys. All of them had fresh tear stains on their faces.

Casella had given Jaime a hug upon his entering, she had been crying as well. It surely gave them all a huge fright. Jaime had rushed to his grandmother's side as if he was being pulled by some force. He looked at her sleeping face and saw all the color gone from it. Jaime pressed a cheek to her forehead and looked around at them all. They were all in shock and tired by the looks of it. Jaime already had felt drained of all life himself.

"I don't want my father and uncle's knowing about this," Jaime said to them now. "Make no word of it. I…they do not need the distraction."

"We know," said Rhaella. "We…"

It was then that he asked what happened, and his aunt Sansa began to explain. She said they were eating lunch when Lady Catelyn felt a tightness in her chest and found it hard to breathe. She then told him that the color left her face, she began to wheeze and fell to the ground. Fortunately maester Willem had been very near and brought her back to health. It was an ailment of the heart, said the maester. Lady Catelyn would need more rest and would have to be watched day-and-night. Jaime agreed to it. He would not have his grandmother leaving this world just yet. Jaime Stark could not fathom the thought of having a stonemason carve her likeness for her tomb in the crypts just yet. He would not let it happen.

"It still hurts to even think about it," Jaime told his mother. "I-I don't want her to go, Mother."

At that she smiled softly. "She will not go anywhere, Jaime. Your grandmother is a strong woman; she just needs her rest."

"As does Lya," Jaime said now. "Does she even eat or sleep? It is not so good for the babe in her belly. I promised Ned to make sure she did not do anything foolish as such."

"Lyanna has always been Lady Catelyn's favorite grandchild," her mother told him, it was not news to Jaime. "Of course she would take it hard. Although I do agree. Her not getting rest will not make your grandmother any better. We must make sure she does get her rest."

Jaime nodded. "Yes, we must."

His mother left him to go nap, so Jaime opened the door to the sickroom and found Lyanna sitting at her bedside with her mother as well. Arya Stark was sitting on the other side, holding her mother's hand while Lyanna was on the other side sowing clothing for the babe in her belly. _Ned is the father, _Jaime remembered. At times he still could not believe they had wed. But he could sympathize with them both. He also had fallen for his own cousin - well great-cousin, in truth. Minisa Tully was not far from Winterfell. Her caravan was close to the castle. Jaime could not wait to see her face again. He had been writing her since he left King's Landing when he went to visit Ned, Robert, and Lyanna. Jaime and her had a mutual attraction and spent hours talking. He knew he was the Lord of Winterfell, would have to marry some day, but also knew that he was free to follow his heart. His father told him that he could choose who he wanted, but within reason. And after a long while he chose Minisa. She was a Tully, he a Stark. Jaime was part Tully himself, and knew this alliance between the two houses could help further cement their lineage together.

The two women looked to Jaime and gave small smiles, he only nodded in reply. The room was so silent, as silent as a crypt. Lady Catelyn was still sleeping, Lyanna still grieving. Jaime knew she hadn't left her side for a while. He wondered if she ate or slept as well.

Arya Stark sighed and looked to her daughter, Jaime saw. "Lyanna, you must rest. Your grandmother will be fine. Maester Willem said that the worst part is over."

Lyanna shook her hair, causing it to bounce. "No. I will not leave her side."

"Lyanna…" said her mother again. "You are with child. Lady Catelyn herself would rather have you rest and be healthy. When was the last time you ate even?"

"I have no time to eat when my grandmother is in pain," Lyanna replied, sowing another stitch into what looked like a baby sock that was grey of the house Stark. "And I am not hungry."

"I'll have a servant bring you some food," said Jaime now. "Lyanna, even I know that you must eat. The babe in your belly needs it."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Jaime, but I am not hungry. Truly, I am not."

Jaime walked over to Lyanna's side and stared at his grandmother. Lady Catelyn was sleeping softly like an angel, and Jaime reached over to touch her auburn hair. Already it was peppered with some grey, she was growing older, but she acted so young that Jaime would not have noticed it. He bent down to press a kiss to her forehead and out of the corner of his eye he could see his aunt smile softly. Everyday someone was at Lady Catelyn's side while she rested or even when she was awake. Sansa Targaryen would be there most of the time with Marissa, or sometimes Cat would come as well with Jeyne. Lyanna was here most of the time except when she slept.

Jaime turned back to Lyanna. "Even if I brought you lemon cakes? I know how much you enjoy them. The cooks tell my mother so."

She shook her head again. "No. I do not want anything at all."

"Lyanna, please," her mother begged. "Enough of this, just eat some food. Nothing will happen to your grandmother."

"No!" Lyanna yelled. "No!" Jaime saw the tears already. "I will not have anything happen to her. I-I will not have her die before my child is born. I will not have Ned not see her one last time." Now she began to cry. "He loves her so much, and would want to be here."

Jaime bent down to her level and rubbed her right shoulder. "Lya there is no need to cry. Truly, there is none. Grandmother is all right."

"It's not just about her," Lya wailed. She looked to him with sad grey eyes. Jaime had loved her eyes. He would marry Lyanna, too, as he thinks back at it. Only she was older, and had always loved Ned. Jaime could see it plain as day when he was a boy of ten. "I-I can't do it anymore, Jaime. I just don't know what to do with myself."

Jaime braced her shoulders again. "Lyanna it's okay. Listen, I know how it feels. I had to leave my family, too, and-and I know it may not count, but I had to be away from Minisa all this time. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

She smiled and said, "I'm sorry you cannot be a kid again. I know Cat mocks you and calls you, _Lord Jaime, _but you're good at it. You want it, Jaime, and that's great. You'll be a good lord to your people."

"Thank you, Pretty Lyanna." He rose from the ground and gently grabbed her by the forearm. "Come. Let us both get something to eat, Lya. And I won't take no for an answer. I promised Ned I would take care of you, and I will not break the promise."

"Lyanna follow your cousin," her mother advised. "Please, just go with him."

"Come, Lya."

Lyanna nodded and rose from her seat. Jaime sighed in relief. As he helped her out of the chair he noticed the bump forming already. Jaime knew he was to be a great-cousin once it was born. Already Ned was going to be a father, Lyanna a mother, and both were only sixteen. Jaime hoped they were ready, as he would have to be when he turned sixteen as well. It was when he would be allowed to marry Minisa. That was the only request that came from Lord Edmure, that they would be wed when they were older. Jaime could wait, he knew. Lyanna and Ned had to wait, too.

They walked the halls now, arm-in-arm, Jaime walking her slowly down to the Great Hall. Lyanna was silent beside him, the babies sock in her hand that was already half down. Since the news of her pregnancy, Lyanna had been sowing things for the babe already. Rhaella was as well, and even Cat had begun something. Rhaella was sowing the baby a Targaryen and Stark blanket that was black on one side and grey on the other. Jaime had seen some of it and thought it was remarkable work. Even Lya's clothing was well done.

Jaime decided to speak. "How is my little cousin fairing?"

Lyanna smiled softly and rubbed a protective hand over her stomach. "Fairing well, I hope. I just hope she doesn't hate me for not feeding her."

"She? You know it is going to be a girl?"

"I have a feeling," said Lyanna. "I-I just hope it is one."

Jaime nodded and they continued to walk. He hadn't spent much time with her or his family since his father left. Jaime was left to his lord's duties and responsibilities. Most of the day he would be with the maester or Ser Edmund listening to pleas, or would have to go out and tend to the smallfolk. Sometimes even Lady Catelyn would help him with the pleas, but now she would not be able to. He hated it and loved it at the same time, but did it because he was a Stark and it was his duty to do so. If Lyanna could be with child and away from her husband, if Jaime's own mother could do the same thing twice, then he could certainly be the Lord of Winterfell. Jaime just wished he could spend more time with his family.

"What names have you thought about, if you don't mind me asking?"

She laughed at that. "Jaime, of course I do not mind. Ned and I were talking about honoring my father were it a boy."

_Gendry, _Jaime thought, _a good name. _"And if it's a girl?"

"Daenerys. I-I like that name, and I know Ned would like to honor his mother. We were supposed to honor Aunt Sansa, but I like Daenerys better. I'm sure Ned will like it."

Jaime smiled at the suggestion. _An even better name. _"I also like that name."

Lyanna smiled and nodded again, retreating back into her silence. They continued to walk the halls towards the Great Hall and silence hung between them for a few moments. Usually Jaime could talk to pretty Lyanna as he could talk to any other woman or girl, but she had grown too morose and sad since Ned left. The sweet girl (woman she was now) who'd laugh and giggle when Brandon acted foolish was gone. _Lyanna is with Ned - the real Lyanna is with him and will not return until he does. _Jaime looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The brown hair falling over her face, the long yet beautiful face of hers with those silver eyes. Yes, Lyanna was a beautiful girl, of that he had no doubt. Sometimes when he was a boy he'd imagine himself kissing Lyanna. But that was when Jaime was a boy and not a man. Now he did not think about such foolish notions.

"How are you truly fairing?" Jaime felt compelled to ask. "I know you get asked this a thousand times a day, but, truly, Lyanna, how are you feeling? I just want to make sure you are happy."

Lyanna looked up at him with sad eyes, and for once in his life Jaime Stark saw no love in them, no nothing. They were clouded and foggy, like the morning fog over green hills that he would sometimes see outside Winterfell. "I'm fine," she lied. "I am just fine."

"You lie," Jaime blurted. "We are all hurting, Lyanna."

"_Hurting,_" she mocked as they decended the stairs slowly that lead outside towards the courtyard which lead to the hall. "I am without my husband, the man I have loved since I was four. Just as he is mine, Jaime, just as I can call him mine he has to leave. He has to leave because he must prove that he is a man. He must leave because of some nonsense at the Wall. He must leave because of _Mance Rayder_!"

At that she stopped and began to sob harshly. Lyanna slumped against the wall and sunk onto the floor. Her dress was now splayed against the stone steps, grey-upon-grey. Jaime rushed to her side as if he were Ned himself, yet he knew he wasn't. He could never be Eddard, as much as he wanted to be like him. Ned was honorable, beloved by most if not all, and had a beautiful wife. Jaime wanted to be like him, but would never tell him.

Jaime could only just get down on one knee and hug her as she cried into his shoulder. There was no need for words of comfort or any of the sort. It seemed to him that all she needed was a shoulder to cry on, for arms to hold her. Lyanna held onto him tight, her hands clutching fistfuls of Jaime's white tunic on his back. Her brown hair was falling down her back and her head bobbed as she sobbed into his shoulder. Jaime placed his head on her shoulder and just let her dampen his. He held the back of her head gently and felt remorse for his cousin. Lyanna had been through too much.

Winterfell had been so lonely since the men left. Now only the elderly men, Jaime's cousins, and a couple hundred of Stark men remained. The Stark family felt the men's absence just as much as Lyanna did. They all had to help each other out the best they could with the children. Many-a-time Robb and Edric were left with Rhaegar and Brandon while Jaime would attend his duties. Jaime wore a real sword now, and smiled very little. He spent most of his days either sparring when he had the time, or visiting holdfasts and hearing pleas. Whenever he'd have to leave, Rhaegar and Brandon would come to him in tears and ask if he was leaving like their father's. Jaime would assure them that he always would come back. All of Winterfell was hurting.

Finally Lyanna had finished crying and wiped her tears away with her hand. "I'm so foolish," she said suddenly. "Crying like some little girl who lost her doll. I'm not a girl, a woman. Crying won't bring my Ned back to me any sooner than being happy or sad or mad. I'm just a fool."

Jaime braced her shoulders. "No, you're not. You're a strong woman, Lyanna. You are strong and smart, and pretty and all the rest. You are an example to behold. You should be the Lord of Winterfell."

At that she giggled. That same giggle which Jaime hadn't heard in such a while. It was like a sweet song to his ears. "No, I could never do that." Now she looked up at him from her lap. "I-I just miss him so much, Jaime. I can't do this anymore. I can't stand the thought of him dying, or something horrible happening. Everyday it plauges my thoughts. I know everyone is trying to help, but…I just don't know what to do."

"I don't know what advice I could give," Jaime told her. "I'm only a man who has counted thirteen namedays, but…I can tell you something that our grandfather told my father."

Lyanna smiled. "And what is that?"

"Live," Jaime advised. "Live everyday as if it was your last. Be happy, for the world will not change no matter the circumstance. Cherish life and the ones you love."

"I like that," Lya said softly. "I wish we could have met him."

Jaime sighed. "We all wish that." He grabbed her hand. "I just want you to know that you are not alone. We all love you, Lyanna, and don't like it when you are like this. You can come to me, or Rhaella, or anyone should you feel the need to talk to someone. I promised Ned to make you happy, to not let you cry. I don't want to break his promise anymore. Just be yourself, Lyanna, raise the child in your stomach and bring it into this world. If not for Ned, then for little Dany."

Lyanna Stark kissed him on the cheek and rose from the ground. Jaime felt his face rush at the kiss, and could still feel its imprint on his cheek. He rose from the ground as well and walked to the Great Hall together. They spoke of happier times while they walked arm-in-arm. Lyanna's laugh permeated through the air, and never had Jaime seen her so happy since he left. They recounted stories to each other about past times spent with their family. Lyanna told him about the one time Minisa had kissed Jaime in King's Landing, and how he had blushed in front of all. She told him that Minisa had been smitten when she saw him, but truly Jaime had no idea until before he left.

When they arrived at the Great Hall they found all the Stark cousins sitting at the table eating lunch with Casella along with them. Jaime looked to Lyanna and flashed a small smile, he could see one that she was trying to suppress on her own face.

"Look," Jaime whispered, rubbing her arm, "all of our cousins are seated around the table. Why don't you join us?"

She nodded. "I think that is for the best."

"Lyanna!" Rhaegar yelled, waiving at her. "Jaime!"

Jaime walked over to the table and took a seat beside Rhaegar. The boy smiled at him and Jaime just mussed his hair, as Ned would have done. Lyanna went over to the other side and sat by Rhaella, fixing her hair before beginning to eat her meal of chicken glazed in honey with potatoes, a mix of greens and vegetables. Jaime began to eat the same meal too, while another servant girl came forward and served ale. It was nothing but quiet as everyone ate. You could feel the tension in the room. The empty feeling that was there by not only what happened to their grandmother, but the men's absence as well. Usually Robert would be talking loudly with Ned right about now, arguing or conversing about nonsense that Jaime always found fascinating for some reason. All the elder men would talk about whatever duties they had around.

Not even the women tended to eat with them anymore. Two of them had to take care of newborn children. The other was the Lady of Winterfell, and his aunt Sansa had taken over Tyrion's duties since he left. It left the Stark cousins to spend more time with each other in hopes of lifting everyone's spirits. But even in the end the hole left would never go unnoticed.

Jaime looked up from his plate again and saw everyone was bored. Rhaella was eating with Marissa on her lap, she was feeding the baby girl some food. Lyanna was on her left, Casella on her right. Rhaegar was next to Jaime with when he looked down, Brandon, Edric, and Robb beside him. Across from Jaime was Jeyne who had Cat next to her.

Jaime set down his fork and said, "This silence is killing me."

Rhaegar threw his spoon down and said, "Me, too."

That made everyone laugh at once and for a second Jaime thought everyone was at the table as one. But the laugh only lasted a moment, and soon reality was back to them again.

"I wish they were here," said Rhaella with remorse in her voice. Jaime thought she looked very beautiful today with her silver hair pinned up in the back just as Casella liked to wear it everyday. Of course, Jaime would never tell her that. Edric, on the other hand, never really cared. He'd tell her it on any day and would never be embarrassed over it. Rhaella would usually blush a little whenever he did. Jaime knew his cousin only did it to get a rise, or a rush of energy. Jaime felt the same when he did it to Minisa. "Isn't that right, Marissa?"

The girl nodded and chewed on her food.

"When is Papa coming home?" Brandon asked.

"When's Ned coming home…" Jeyne grumbled. Jaime frowned at that. The girl only stirred the chicken on her plate, her face propped up by her free hand. He knew how much Jeyne loved him. She would do anything for Ned. If only Jaime had that sort of loyalty from one of his cousins.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Robb asked. "It's been more than a moon, almost two, but feels like ten years."

"I don't know," said Casella now. "None of us truly know. It could be years."

"Gods forbid," Lyanna swore. "I cannot wait years for him to return."

"You just may have to," Edric said softly.

"This is stupid," Cat complained, crossing her arms. "They all didn't have to leave. Robert and Ned especially."

"You're telling me," Lyanna agreed. "I saw no reason why Ned nor my brother had to go. What will they learn by _fighting _at such a young age?"

"My father had to join the Night's Watch at seventeen," said Rhaella. "I'm sure he had to kill his first man at that age. Ned is nearly seventeen all ready."

"And my papa joined soon after," Jeyne added. "I mean, I guess they had to grow up somehow?"

"Yes, but not by tearing them away from us," Lyanna replied. Jaime could see it was more a statement for her, than for the rest of them. "Not like that."

"Well, they'll have to learn one day!" Edric pointed out. "I mean, all the men had to some how. Why should Ned and Robert be any different?"

"Edric makes a good point," Robb added as well.

"It's not about that," Lyanna defended.

"Lya, Father missed my own birth," Edric pointed out to her. He pointed at Cat. "And Uncle James missed Cat's, too. Even Uncle Bran missed Jaime's, and possibly his second child. I'm sure you and Ned will have more than one child."

"Edric!" Rhaella admonished, Marissa having fallen asleep on her shoulder. "Don't be so rude. Just because that may be true doesn't mean the same applies to Ned. I'm sure our father's would choose otherwise, if they could turn back the sun."

"I'm just saying," Edric defended. "Lya has been unhappy since he's been gone, and I understand. I may be twelve, but I understand. But that doesn't mean she should be sad all the time. It won't make Ned come back any sooner whether you're happy one day, or sad the next."

"Edric…" Rhaella shook her head. "Sweet, Edric. Perhaps one day you'll understand. When you marry your sweet Victaria, you'll understand."

"He's not stupid," Jaime came to his defense now. "We all know it is because Lyanna is married to Ned, loves him, and carries his child."

"Where's Grandma?" Rhaegar suddenly asked.

Everyone stopped talking as Rhaella put a smile on for him and said, "Rhaegar, sweetling, remember that Grandmother needs her rest."

The boy nodded and resumed to his eating.

It was then that Casella said, "I do hope she gets better. I know she isn't my grandmother, but…" She stirred her food and looked down at her plate, almosting saying in a whisper, "…I consider her as such."

Jaime smiled and said, "And I'm sure she considers you like another granddaughter."

Casella nodded in gratitude, blowing him a kiss and a wink as well. Jaime pretended to catch it in jest, causing her to laugh. He had a nice relationship with Ned's former love, and had done so since he was a child. Jaime often wished he was as old as Casella, so he could marry her. But long ago when she was still with Ned he realized it could never be. Jaime was too young, no matter if he was the Lord of Winterfell. And he could not marry a girl who's heart belonged to another. Now it belonged to no one, but Jaime's was already taken.

Suddenly they heard a door creak open and footsteps clanking against the floor. Jaime knew those as the steps from Maester Willem. Which meant that he had come to rouse Jaime for the days pleas. He sighed to himself heavily and quickly ate his final bites of chicken.

"Will you come spar with us, Jaime?" Robb asked. "Ser Edmund is teaching Brandon and Rhaegar their first moves today."

Jaime groaned in anger and wished he could go. But they knew as much as he did that he could not. His mother wouldn't allow it, Lady Catelyn wouldn't have either. "I can't," Jaime replied, his tone was one of sadness. "I-I have to go listen to pleas."

"Get Maester Willem to do them," Edric replied. "Come on, Jaime, you never have time for us anymore."

"Yeah, Jaime," Rhaegar agreed.

Jaime frowned and mused the boys silver hair. "You both know I can't." He looked to Edric. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

He saw the sadness and disappointment flick across his cousin's faces, and felt bad nonetheless. It was a dry feeling in his mouth, as if it was ash and limestone. Jaime nodded to them once more and got out of his seat, giving one more curt nod before walking towards the maester.

"He never has time for us anymore," he could hear Brandon grumble as he walked away.

"Don't be so hard on him," Lyanna said now. "Brandon, my sweet, he has his duties. As do we all…"

Jaime kept on walking feeling the sting in his back of the chance to not spend time with his brother-cousins. It was not everyday that Edric could be in Winterfell, let alone spend so much time in the North. It was a blessing yet a curse at the same time for Mance Rayder to arrive at Castle Black.

The bells for pleas began to toll now and Jaime stood there with Maester Willem as his cousins cleared the Great Hall. The servants came in and swept up the ground with those big old brooms they used, and some cleared a pathway so the people could wait. Jaime then walked up the steps of the dais with the maester and sat in the Chair of Winterfell, the same chair his father used to sit in when he'd listen on his own please. Jaime could remember playing around his father's legs as he'd give out his decrees. He was probably three at the time but could still remember. When Robb grew older he joined him too, sometimes.

As the castlefolk filled the hall, Jaime turned to the maester. Willem was a man he turned to for constant guidance, something that his father told him reminded him of his own relationship with old Maester Luwin.

"How are you feeling?" Willem asked.

Jaime sighed over the noise that filled up the hall and leaned closer to the man. "A little tired, Maester. A little angry, too."

"Why?"

"It's just everything that has been going on," Jaime explained. "My father is gone and I hate my lords duties. I hardly get to spend time with my cousins anymore, and they resent me for it."

"They do not resent you," Willem said softly. His brown hair was now peppered with more grey, but Jaime remembered a time when it was brown as mud. "Edric and Robb understand the responsibilities that you have inherited. Your father is gone and Winterfell goes to you."

"My father is still the Lord of Winterfell. I'm merely acting as such."

"Regardless." He waived away the notion. "You have done a good job, Jaime. Even though there are days you don't want it, you still get up to do it anyway. You'll make a good lord. Your father would be proud."

"I certainly hope so," Jaime said, stretching out a bit as the line was forming outside the halls doors. He knew today would be a long day. He then turned back to the maester. "And on top of that, Maester Willem, I have my grandmother to worry about. If something were to happen to her…"

"Nothing will happen, lad," he said softly. "Lady Catelyn is a strong woman, always has been. I've known her for quite some time and she is a fighter. More wolf than fish in her by now."

That made Jaime laugh. "My grandmother has always been a stern lady when she must admonish us, but…a lovable woman if there ever was one. She would do anything for us."

"What are House Tully's words?"

"Family, Duty, Honor."

"She lives by those words."

"A fact well known," Jaime agreed. "As I hope Minisa does when she becomes the Lady of Winterfell."

He smiled. "Ahh, yes, Lady Minisa arrives in not too long of time. How excited are you?"

"I can barely contain it," Jaime admitted. "I just hope she will be good at being a lady of the castle when we marry."

"Minisa has been the Lady of Riverrun since her mother moved to King's Landing with her father. I'm sure Winterfell will not be as hard to her as you think."

Jaime nodded in agreement when the bell was rung in the Great Hall for the pleas to begin. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, while the maester gave him a firm pat on the shoulder that he was there with him. The first people began to step forward and Jaime turned his mind elsewhere. His mind was not as sharp today as it usually was when it came to pleas. Jaime's mind often went elsewhere, thinking of times past. Often he'd think about growing up happy with his cousins, or when that servant girl gave him his first kiss when he was ten. Those were the ones that stuck with him the most. Maester Willem was truly the one listening, although Jaime would make the final decree. Jaime would oft not listen, and would snap back in not knowing any details of the man's plea. The maester would have to tell him about the situation, and what advice he'd give. Jaime would nod and give his decree.

The pleas ended soon and the sun had already reached the afternoon within the sky. Jaime went out to find that his cousins were no longer in the practicyard and sighed when he saw that. _They're probably riding out in the Wolfswood right now without me. I remember when we used to do that all the time as children. _As Jaime turned around he heard a voice call out to him.

"Jaime!" Daenerys Targaryen's voice wrang through the courtyard. Jaime looked and saw her walking through the courtyard, her silver hair caught the sunlight and Jaime thought her beautiful. _My uncle is a lucky man. _Rhaenys was in his aunt's arms, her brown hair now growing past her ears. The girl was nearly nine moons old now. She smiled when she saw Jaime, and he did nothing but waive back.

His aunt closed the distance between them and caught her breath for a moment. She shifted Rhaenys to the other arm. "This little girl grows everyday. Three moons away from her first year."

Jaime nodded and stepped forward, stroking the babes head and she only smiled again. "I remember when she was just born."

"Now you see how time can move past you without notice."

Jaime chuckled. "Something I seem to be learning."

Rhaenys held his finger and studied it as his aunt smiled and looked back at him. "She likes you."

"She likes my finger."

"No, she likes you. Rhaenys smiles for those she likes. She never smiles for the castle folk, but does to those she knows."

"I hope my new sibling smiles for me."

His aunt nodded. "Oh, he or she will, Jaime." She then changed the subject. "Jaime, I-I need a favor. You know I love you, correct?"

At that he laughed. "Of course. I needn't ever doubt my lovely aunt's love."

"You've learned flattery," she said with a laugh. "No wonder Minisa was so taken."

Jaime shrugged. "Ned taught me well."

"So he has. Regardless, Jaime, this favor…let me explain. Rhaegar has been missing his father lately, and cannot seem to sleep by himself at night. He used to share his chambers with Ned, as you know, but now that he is married to Lyanna he had to move out. Rhaenys will have to begin to share her chambers with Rhaegar when she grows a bit older, but that won't be for some time. Robb and Brandon cannot spare another person in theirs, so what I am asking-"

"You're asking if Rhaegar can sleep in my chambers with me until the men return," Jaime finished for her. She only nodded and he replied, "Sure. I know he sleeps fine through the night."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Jaime, thank you. I will make it up to you somehow."

"It is of no issue." Daenerys Targaryen walked away then and left Jaime to his duties. He had time to waste after the pleas so he happened to mount a horse and catch his cousins in the Wolfswood. A good time was had by all.

Minisa arrived in Winterfell a fortnight later.

Jaime had been out tending to a holdfast when a rider galloped from Winterfell with the news. A Stark man clad in boiled leather over chain mail with the half-helm came riding as fast as the wind, yelling and yelling that the Tully caravan had arrived in Winterfell. Jaime had stopped talking to the lord of the local holdfast and bid him farewell. By the time he had arrived back in Winterfell he saw the Tully men unloading the trunks that belonged to Minisa. Jaime smiled when he entered Winterfell on horseback with Ser Edmund and his guard behind him.

That was when he saw her.

She was standing in the middle of the courtyard with his cousins. Lyanna was talking to her, all smiles, as Minisa was rubbing the swelling belly. Jaime had written to her that Lya had married Ned and had gotten with child. Minisa was happy for her, of course. Both had become good friends when they were ladies-in-waiting to the queen. Jaime saw Brandon and Rhaegar looking at the trunk with intricacy, while the elder ones were talking with Minisa.

He saw Lya's gaze go to Jaime. "Oh, look, there is Jaime!"

Jaime stopped his horse in the middle of the courtyard and saw as Minisa turned around. Her face was just as pretty as when he first laid eyes upon her. Minisa's auburn hair was braided down the back in a single braid, her dress was Tully blue that showed her house. A single trout was embroidered on the skirts with red beads. Jaime thought her very pretty. His great-cousin she was, but he didn't care. If Ned and Lyanna were allowed, then the parents could no longer complain. His lady then turned around and smiled softly, her hands to her sides, her gaze on the ground. His cousins were standing behind her. Jaime saw she was nervous and wouldn't have it any other way.

He dismounted his horse while locking her gaze, he still could not believe that she was finally here. He had been waiting for this moment since he got the news. Lord Edmure had agreed to the betrothal, under the condition that Minisa would stay in Winterfell. Jaime did not mind, of course, but knew that she would have to spend most of her time with Lady Myrcella while he remained to his duties. _She is here and that is all that matters._

Jaime handed his horse to the stable boy and walked over to her nervously. His heart was pounding, his brow and hands were sweating, and the nerves were crashing over his body. Minisa was standing there now looking just as nervous, her hands down to her sides. She was flattening her dress and slumped the braid over her shoulder now. Jaime saw the blush she was trying to surpress.

Finally he was close to her. He bowed. "My lady Minisa."

He looked up to see her curtsy. "Lord Jaime."

They locked eyes now and both laughed as her resolve broke. Minisa ran to him and threw herself in his arms, making Jaime grunt as she ran into him. He laughed and held her close, as she held the back of his head.

"My Jaime," she whispered against his shoulder. "Or should I call you husband already. Or perchance, my lord?"

Jaime laughed against her shoulder. "Jaime will do for now. My father is still lord, and we are not married…yet."

"Yet…" she repeated, pulling back to press his nose daintily with her finger. "When do you think we can call each other as such?"

Jaime shrugged with his arms wrapped around her. "It may not be until we count three more namedays. Ned and Lya were allowed to marry when they reached the age of maturity."

"Ned and Lya," she repeated. "Is that how you think of us?"

"We are cousins, are we not? Well, great-cousin, but still…"

"It matters not to me."

"Nor me."

Minisa held his face now and pressed kisses to his cheeks. "I'm so happy to be with you!" she yelled. Over her shoulder he saw Edric and Robb snickering at him. Even Rhaegar and Brandon were laughing, well, because the older boys were laughing. Lyanna was smiling as was Casella, Jeyne, and Rhaella. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Minisa…" Jaime said. "My cousins are laughing at me."

"Let them laugh," she said, planting the final one on his mouth. Jaime felt his face flush. "And look how you blush."

Jaime scratched the back of his head and said, "No matter. Come, have you met my cousins?"

She nodded. "I met Robb, Brandon, and Rhaegar. Your little cousins are such sweethearts, Jaime. Rhaegar called me pretty..."

Jaime snorted back a laugh. "Of course he did, little charmer. Both of them, in fact. They've broken many a heart in Winterfell."

She laughed again like a giddy girl and held him once more. Jaime had never seen her this way. He did not mind, of course. It just showed him that Minisa actually cared of for him. He then grabbed her hand. "Come, Minisa, let's retreat back to my father's solar where we can talk more. I'd like to hear about your trip up north."

She smiled. "I'd love to, Jaime."

He lead her back to the solar where they could have time to themselves. They bid his family farewell, and Jaime lead her arm-in-arm to his solar. The castle folk were bustling in the courtyard tending to their duties, and as they walked by most would dip their head in respect. A few of the elder ones which Jaime had known since he was little called them the Lord and Lady of Winterfell already. Most had known already about Jaime's betrothal to the daughter of Edmure Tully. Most liked the idea of a Tully and Stark reuniting again through marriage. It said it reminded them of a time when Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard were ruling Winterfell. Jaime wished he could have seen those times. He only heard about it through stories and stories were nice, but he would have liked to have been there. As he was sure all the Stark cousins did.

Minisa talked him up for the most of the day. She told him about how Hoster was ruling Riverrun and how Casella may have to go back with them. Jaime did know of that. He knew that his friend may have to go back down south so that she could foster under Lady Roslin and learn the southern ways. Yet he knew it was more than likely to find a husband. Jaime felt for some reason that if Casella were to go down south, it would be the last time he would see her. The thought left him too sad to even comprehend, and out of his own selfishness wished it did not happen. Yet what did Casella have here? Nothing, truly, besides the Starks. She would have had Ned, but she fumbled that up real quick.

Jaime told Minisa about his troubles, about being lord. He expressed how he had no time to be a child no longer, and that his cousins resented him for it. Minisa sympathized, of course, Jaime knew that she would. His lady was a very sweet girl, much like her mother and less like her father. It seemed that Hoster was the one who inherited his father's temperament. Jaime had no touch of wolf's blood in him neither, he was a fish and a lion in one. Part Lannister and part Stark, yet he looked so Tully along with Robb, Jeyne, and Marissa.

He and Minisa spent most of the day together, and he introduced her to his family. Out of his cousins only Rhaella, Rhaegar, Ned, Cat, Robert, and Lyanna knew Minisa. His aunt Daenerys and Arya knew her as well. He introduced her to his mother first, knowing that she would be the most judgmental of her. Jaime bid his lady to grow close with his mother, for she would be with her most of the day. Minisa was easy to get along with, Jaime knew, and he saw the look in his mother's eye as she met her. Lady Myrcella's emerald eyes twinkled when she first laid eyes upon Jaime's betrothed. The same twinkle that told him she approved. His aunt Sansa was just equally as accepting. She hugged her, told her what a beauty she was, and said that she would be more than welcome in Winterfell. Jaime appreciated that.

It was the next day during the pleas when he received news that men of the Night's Watch bid Winterfell's hospitality. Recruiters that had just come down from the Wall and were on their way down south. Jaime lent them the hospitality of Winterfell. Bran Stark had taught him that men of the Night's Watch were always welcome within its grey walls. Jaime treated them with honor and they appreciated it. One of the men, the senior leader, was tall and muscled with black hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a beard that had streaks of grey in it. Two men had come down with him, and they were noticeably younger. One was tall and lanky with brown hair that looked to be no older than Ned, while the other was tall, broad, and handsome. The girls took note, of course. That night he knew that he had to feast the men and keep them company, as a good lord would do.

All the Stark cousins came to the small feast Jaime held for the men. It was like any other normal day, truth be told. The people would come in and eat dinner at their leisure, but Jaime would have to sit with the black brother's and talk to them. He'd ask them about the Watch, of course, but mostly he wanted to ask them about Mance Rayder and the Northern army. That was the reason why the Stark family wanted to eat with the men. The Stark cousins - Rhaella, Lyanna, and Edric - were allowed to go, while the younger ones were not. Cat was the most that was unhappy about it. She said it wasn't fair, but the real reason was that they were to spend time with their grandmother. Cat stopped complaining after that.

That night Jaime dressed finely and went with Minisa to the Great Hall when it was time. A table had been set up for the Night's Watchmen to eat with the Starks, and Jaime sat at the head with Minisa to his right. His cousins filled out next to him with Lyanna beside Minisa with Rhaella next to her, and Edric on Jaime's left. Lady Myrcella, Lady Daenerys, and Lady Sansa joined them. The men's absence was being keenly felt in this moment, Jaime observed. He wished his uncle's were here with his father.

That night they ate suckling pig, pigeon pie and turnips soaked in butter. For desserts they had honeycombs, Rhaella's favorite. The black brother's sat at the opposite end of the table with Maester Willem. The senior leader, Hardin, had sat at the chair which faced at the opposite end of Jaime. The recruiters ate with ravenous hunger. They tore at the meat with their teeth and bare hands. They acted like wolves. The women took note, and Rhaella especially was disgusted by the brute display.

When asked about Mance Rayder, Hardin grunted. "The man is nothing but a traitor." The man had a thick northern accent. "Lord Stark, your father, will defeat him. I know of it."

"I'm not so sure," said the lean one. "Mance has the might of the wildlings at his back along with mammoths and giants. It'll take a miracle to win this battle against them."

"My father will win," Jaime assured. "I know of it." He could feel his blood boil. He didn't like that this man was talking so ill of his father.

"I have faith in Lord Stark," Hardin said. "He won against the Tyrells all those years back, and the squids. I'm sure he can handle Mance."

"It makes no matter," Jaime said at a higher register. "My father will win!"

The room was sort of quiet now, and Hardin just shrugged. "Whatever you say, my lord."

Silence reigned for a few moments afterwards until Daenerys Targaryen asked, "What of my husband and men? Have you met them or heard of them? How are they fairing?"

"Aye, I can tell you that they treated with the windings. Well, they should have by now but we knew that Mance agreed to a parley."

"A parley?" said Maester Willem, aghast. "They mean to treat with the man?"

"They attempt to," the comely one said. "Knowing those savages, I doubt they'll get a word in. Although, I think Lord Stark will take precaution."

Jaime saw the flicker of worry go across all the women's faces, but they knew what this all entailed. Jaime then asked, "What about my other uncle's and cousins? Have you heard of Eddard or Robert, per chance?"

"Aye, there's some news that James Stark rolled around with a wildling in his past," the comely one admitted. "Val, the wilding. I caught a glimpse of her m'self. She is blonde and comely. Lucky man, that James Stark."

Jaime felt the tension as he looked to his aunt Daenerys, who already had most of the eyes on her. He could see her white skin go red with anger and jealousy, a look he had seen on women all too many times before. Regardless, the former queen of Westeros shook it off and asked, "What of Lord Gendry and Lord Jon? Any word?"

"Aye, my lady, they're doing well."

It was then that Lyanna asked, "What of Eddard and Robert? How are they both fairing?"

Suddenly Jaime saw Harding stare her up-and-down, as if the man knew her. He then said, "Aye, you're the Lady Lyanna, the wife of Ned, aren't you?"

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, I am the wife of Eddard Stark."

The man dipped into his pockets and pulled out a letter. "Aye, I have a letter from Eddard himself personally for you and…" he pulled out another. "A Jeyne. He did not mention a last name."

"I am her mother," said Sansa Targaryen. "I shall give it to her."

The man nodded and handed her both letters. Jaime's aunt slid the letter to Lyanna who rapidly opened the letter and pressed it to her chest tenderly. He didn't know how she must feel until Minisa came to Winterfell. If she had to leave his arms again he didn't know what he'd have to do. Jaime now knew what Lyanna meant.

Once the plates had been cleared, Jaime took Minisa to see her aunt, Lady Catelyn. It was funny to Jaime that his own betrothed could call Lady Catelyn, aunt. They were so much younger in age that you couldn't have thought it, but it was true. Jaime found her laying in the bed peacefully awake, sitting up on the bed. Jeyne, Cat, and all his cousins were around her and talking by candle light. Jeyne was sitting opposite on the other side with Brandon in her lap, while Cat sat on the other with Rhaegar in hers. Rhaella and Lyanna came in with them and went to their grandmother's side. When Jaime entered the room with Minisa in his arm, he had never seen his grandmother's face light up so brightly.

Lady Catelyn smiled and said, "Why it's the Lord of Winterfell. And, my niece, it seems."

"Aunt Catelyn," Minisa said warmly, running over to throw herself into Lady Catelyn's embrace.

Lady Catelyn held her face. "My, you look so much like your mother."

"Thank you."

Jaime stood back after he gave her an embrace and saw his grandmother's eyes flicker to him before going back to Minisa. "And you have won the heart of my grandson, it seems." She sighed. "My own niece and grandson marrying for love. Who would have thought I would live to see the day…"

"And you'll live to see so many more," Lyanna said, clenching Lady Catelyn's hand. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Ah, sweet Lyanna, time stops for no one. Even your grandmother grows old."

"You are forever young," said Rhaella.

At that their grandmother laughed. "I suppose so. Yet, I know that age has finally caught up with me."

"I forbade that from happening," Lyanna swore.

Catelyn Stark looked at her tenderly and said, "Sweet Lya, you must prepare yourself as you all must. One day I will not be of this world anymore. I do not ask you to cry, but live your lives as you must." She looked to Lyanna. "Lya. I heard how you stayed by my side, and I say thank you a thousand times over. However, I heard you refused to eat." She pointed to Lya's belly. "That babe in your belly should be top priority above all others. I would give my life for its, no matter what. I do not want anything happening to it, do you understand? For Ned, sweetling."

Lyanna nodded vehemently and hugged their grandmother. "Ned and I decided to name the babe, Daenerys, Grandmother, should it be a girl. We decided to name it, Gendry, should it be a boy."

"Both lovely names."

Lady Catelyn then said, "My loves, I believe it is time for bed. Come, go to bed with you all."

"Can we at least get a story?" Jeyne asked.

Soon all the cousins were begging, even the elder ones, and all sat around as Lady Catelyn told them stories about their parents growing up again in Winterfell. She told them about Robb, Jon, and James. She told them how Bran and Rickon wanted to be like their brother's. Jaime sat with Minisa and listened to it all. He cherished these moments, committed them to memory, because he knew there would be not that much time left in this world with his grandmother. The thought always made him sad. There was an empty feeling in the room as Ned and Robert's absence was felt. Jaime saw it on Jeyne's face especially. In the dim candlelight he could see her wiping away the tears. He knew that Ned would always hold her during the stories with their grandmother. Jaime felt bad for her and Lyanna.

And when the stories were over, Jaime went to his chambers for the night. He held a half-asleep Rhaegar in his arms, for they now shared a chamber and he had to take him to bed. He first escorted Minisa to hers, kissed her on the lips goodnight, and walked Rhaegar down to their chambers. Rhaegar felt heavier than usual, and it was yet another reminder that everyone was growing everyday.

Jaime put Rhaegar into bed and tucked him in tightly. One thing Rhaegar asked was that Jaime would tuck him in, as Ned would do that for him before he went to sleep each night. He said that Ned would sit by his side until he fell asleep, and would ask Rhaegar about his day. Jaime had no problem doing the same. It was good to make Rhaegar feel happy. He was only five and should have both Ned and his father in his life at such a young age.

Jaime sat beside him on the bed and looked at the silver-haired boy in the light. Rhaegar was all Targaryen, yet acted nothing like one. The boy had no harmful bone in his body. "Tomorrow is a new day," Jaime whispered. "You will wake up and have many more adventures, Rhaegar."

"But when will Papa and Ned be back?" He asked of him.

"They'll be back soon," Jaime whispered. He blew out the candle now and darkness enveloped the room. But still he remained with Rhaegar. "The men will be back soon, Rhaegar, and maybe you can ride out to meet them with us. Wouldn't you surprise your father by riding out there on a big horse to meet him? I'm sure he'd love that surprise."

"Ned would like that," Rhaegar whispered. "He promised to take me riding in the Wolfswood when I was bigger."

Jaime smiled in the gloom, although he knew Rhaegar could not see it. "And when they both get back we can go on an adventure, all of us. Me, you, Brandon, Robb, Edric, Ned, and Robert. We can go see the world."

"And have an adventure," the boy said solemnly. "Like the ones Ned tells me about."

"Yes, an adventure," Jaime whispered. "Maybe, just maybe, we can all go to the Wall one day and surprise them. Wouldn't that be nice? We could not even tell them we were coming. Imagine the look on our papa's faces."

Rhaegar said nothing after a few moments, and Jaime thought he had fallen asleep. Yet in a few moments he could hear the sniffling. In the dark he could not see Rhaegar's tears, but heard his sobs nonetheless. He reached out to grab his baby cousins hand, and let their fingers intertwine. Jaime couldn't help but sob a little, too.


	4. Chapter 4 Jon I

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 4 Jon I**

**Jon**

"How did she find out?" James Stark asked as they sat in the chambers they both shared. Jon's brother-cousin was sitting across the brazier wrapped in furs. His black hair had began to grow longer, his hair spilling onto the furs themselves. James rubbed his hands over the fire and hugged himself again for warmth. He looked up at Jon. "How in the seven blazing hells did she find out, Jon?"

Jon shrugged and sipped on his warm mead. The Wall was cold as of late, and the mead only helped some. They were waiting for Mance to tell them when to treat. Now it was just growing cold and lonely. Bran's men were beginning to itch for a fight, and Jon knew that could only lead to trouble. The Night's Watch was also fishing to fight their common enemy as well, but Jon would be the one to advise caution. He knew Mance better than most, had let his people into Castle Black when he was the Lord Commander. They had a common foe at the time, but now that foe was gone, leaving nothing but the rivalry that once existed between the free folk and the black brother's of the Night's Watch. Now Jon was no longer a crow, James as well, yet waking up in Castle Black everyday invoked those memories in them both.

"Nothing gets by that woman," James mumbled once more. He reached over and sipped out of his own mead himself. "Sometimes I swear she is worse than Varys with his little birds, if you remember."

"That wife of yours knows everything," said Jon now after taking another sip of that warm mead. "You knew what you were getting into when you said yes to her proposal in this very place."

"I did not think she had the power to find out everything!" James snapped.

"Why didn't you just tell her of Val?"

James scoffed. "You know that Daenerys is the jealous type. She does not like to hear about the women of my past. She likes to think of herself as the only woman who has ever been in my life. She would have grown jealous and angry. Because-"

"-you actually loved her," Jon got right to the truth of it. "She fears she will have a rival to your heart."

James snorted back a laugh. "She knows that belongs to her and our children. I do admit to my own jealousy when she told me of Daario, but I got over it. I've told her about Ros and Cersei - but those woman truly never meant as much to me as Val and Dany did. Perhaps that is why she gets angry."

"Like I said," Jon quipped. "She sees a rival to what is hers."

"Well, she knows she should not. I only love her and our children, along with Lyanna and my unborn grandchild." James smiled. "I will be a grandfather upon the end of this year."

"I am very happy for you, James."

He nodded. "Thank you. I will know a love like no other, when I hold this child in my arms. The child of my Ned and his Lyanna."

"Ned tells me that they decided upon Daenerys for a girl, and Gendry for a boy."

James laughed softly. "Of course he did. He has always loved Dany so much, more so than me. Those two have always been close."

"It does not insult you that they would name the boy Gendry?" Jon asked.

James shook his head. "No. Gendry is a good man, and Lya's father. I understand." He shook his head. "Plus, Rhaella won the right to my name."

"As Jeyne did of mine."

They both had a good laugh about it and James only shook his head. "Back where it all began, Jon. In the Lord Commander's solar is where she asked me. I almost fainted."

Jon laughed softly. "I remember."

"Perhaps Lyanna told her," James said now, changing the subject. "That good-daughter of mine seems to know everything about everyone in Winterfell."

"Can you still believe she is your good-daughter?" Jon asked him. To Jon himself it was still quite a disbelief that Ned and Lyanna had fallen for each other. He could still remember the two of them as tots in the Red Keep. Jon could still remember them running around in the small council chamber while he'd read his scrolls, or when he would spend time with them each day. Now those two tots had married one another, and were going to have a family together. It made Jon feel old. He had never known about Lya's love for Ned, until Sansa told him one day after they had created Marissa together. She told him that he needed to support them both, that they were like them. Jon agreed to the consent, of course. If he could marry his own cousin for love…

James shook his head. "I cannot. Not too long ago she was that little tot I'd call my niece, but now she is a woman grown and my good-daughter, nonetheless. She is a good girl though, I cannot deny that Ned has made a great choice in his wife."

"Better than Casella? You quite liked her for Ned's wife."

"Casella failed her test. Ned could have been all hers and she could've been the one to be carrying his child - as she always liked to speak about. But now she'll have to find her own way in this world."

_As we all had to at some point. _"She'll need to find a husband."

"As will my daughters," James said. "Yet I know many a lord in the kingdom who would gladly marry a _true _Targaryen." He shook his head. "I know that Rhaegar wants to marry Casella. He talks to me about how pretty she is. It seems that he has inherited that part about me, whereas Ned hasn't."

Jon laughed softly. "Robb often spoke to me about asking her to be his wife, too. Poor boy. Little does he know that Sella would never agree to it. He's too young, but beautiful girls are his weakness."

James laughed softly as well. "Rhaegar seems to be plagued by the same weakness. Gods, I miss that boy - and Rhaenys, too. And Rhaella and Cat. Even my wife who scolded me to seven hells and back in this raven." He sighed and poked the brazier. "But, what can we do, Jon? The Wall needs us again."

"Our duty. At least that is what Father would have said."

"Aye, he would have." James sighed. "My own son resents me for making him come here, Jon. Of that I have no doubt."

"Ned doesn't resent you," Jon tried to encourage. Yet in his own mind he knew that Robb would be sour if he had to leave Winterfell. It was the boys that Jon felt bad for, they had to be thrown into this all too quickly. Jon knew what James was trying to do in bringing his son along. He was trying to toughen him, make him grow, much as Jon and the rest of the Stark siblings had to do at their age. Jon would have to send Robb away to foster when he was old enough, already Rickon said that he would be more than happy to let him. The arrangements were already being made, and Robb would be sent away after his thirteenth nameday. Jon did not want to imagine the look on Sansa's face when Robb would have to leave Winterfell's walls for a few years. Already she was angry that Jon agreed to this, but she was such a protective mother to all of their four children. Jeyne, however, would always be her favorite. She was the first girl, something Sansa had always wanted.

Jon smirked as memories of his children filled his head. Little Jeyne running around with Cat across the courtyard, Brandon with his companion Rhaegar, Robb with Edric and Jaime, and finally his Marissa, all sweet and loving. Jon thanked the gods for his children, and knew he was blessed for a wife and mother as great as Sansa Stark. He didn't know where his life would be now had he stayed in the Watch, perhaps he'd be the commander still and not Jeor Mormont.

"Why do you smirk?" James asked in a hoarse voice, he then coughed. "What has brought a smile to your face?"

"Thinking of my children," Jon said softly. He kept his stare to the cracking fire. He thought the redness reminded him of Sansa's hair. _Kissed by fire, _Jon thought. The words sent a chill down his spine again. "That is all I can think about."

"Aye," James agreed with him. "All I see is Dany's hair when I look into the sun. I remember in King's Landing it would catch it. Gods I did not see such a prettier sight in my life."

_Sansa's hair always would catch in the light when she'd sow in front of the fire in our chambers. _"All that we do reminds us of our families."

Then there was a knock on the door and it creaked open slightly. Tyrion Lannister came walking in dressed in his houses colors. On his back he was wearing black furs that contrasted with the crimson he was wearing. His white-blonde hair was falling down over his ears now. He took a seat on the empty chair beside them and rubbed his hands over the fire. Jon smiled softly to himself when he saw the dwarf that had lived with them in Winterfell for almost thirteen years.

"Gendry is still with the commanders," Tyrion said, shifting in his chair. "He once again wants to go over the plans in case Mance betrays us."

"Mance won't betray us," said James. Jon could see his breath visible in the air, that's how cold it was. "And if he does, we'll get back to the Wall in time."

"We can never be to sure with these wildlings," Tyrion defended. "They do not have much honor to them."

"We'll have to take the chance," Jon said now. "What other choice do we have? I just want to go home."

"As do we all," James replied. "But the wildlings must be defeated first."

Tyrion laughed suddenly and gave James a firm slap on the knee. "Mayhaps you could convince Val to have Mance surrender."

Jon laughed along with him and looked up to see James blush slightly. "Val would never listen to me, and would not tell Mance what to do - well, she probably would."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyrion asked. "I've known you for over twenty years. I would had liked to known you've bedded a wildling!"

"It's not as great as it sounds," James said with a chuckle. "Val was often dominant, and left me with many back scratches."

That made Tyrion laugh again. "I knew they were as wild as their name." He now looked to Jon. "What about you, Jon Snow. Was your Ygritte as wild as Val?"

_Ygritte was full of life. _Jon nodded. "Aye, she was. She taught me much."

Silence hung between them for a few moments, it seemed everyone was also thinking about the loves in their life. As Jon looked to Tyrion he knew about Shae and Tysha. One was his first wife, and a woman he truly loved. The other was a whore who he thought he loved, but she only loved the coin in his purse. As Jon looked to James, he realized many a woman have loved him. Many whores, many wenches. James had no shred of honor as a child. But as he grew, so did his honor. Yet their were women in his past who he actually loved. Ros, was one. Val, the other. Cersei…never. Daenerys…above them all.

Jon suddenly could hear the wind howling outside as the door opened again. He looked to see Ned standing at the doorway also wrapped in black furs under his boiled leather and chain mail. Jon wondered how much his nephew was hurting being gone from Lyanna's arms. Tyrion once told a tale that he heard the young Eddard praying for his wife and unborn child before bed each night, while even Robert suggested tears. Jon didn't know the truth of it, but knew the feeling nonetheless. He had no true words of encouragement or comfort to offer him.

"Father," Ned spat hoarsely, sealing the door behind him and the wind howling outside. "Uncle Bran bids you to join him in the courtyard. It seems Mance has accepted our offer for a parley."

The men scrambled quickly. James through off his furs, Jon and Tyrion as well, and moved to the bed. He quickly buckled on his sword, Jon buckled Longclaw, and Tyrion had on his axe. There was no time to waste. Mance could want the parley within the hour or in the afternoon. It was all dependent on him. Jon knew that much depended on this treat with the King-Beyond-the-Wall. Mance wanted the heart of the North for his people, wanted them to finally be free. Jon might have let him were it up to him, but it wasn't. He always thought the wildlings were just normal people, but with different ways. Ygritte had taught him that.

They finished dressing soon after and found the men standing in the courtyard. Robert and Gendry were standing side-by-side, both looking identical as father and son. Jon then remembered the promise Arya extracted from him upon leaving Winterfell. "Make sure they both don't do anything foolish, Robert especially. I know how much he wants to be a man, to impress Gendry, but don't let him, Jon. I want you to promise me, Jon. Promise me you'll look after Robert. Oh, yes, and Gendry, too, I suppose." Jon chuckled as he walked towards his nephew and good-brother, thinking about how much Arya has changed, yet how much she has still kept some of her ways.

Jon came beside Robert now, James and Tyrion beside Gendry, and Ned beside Jon. In the distance they saw Bran with Jon Umber and the rest of his guards and lords. The wind blew around them now, snow falling with the wind as well. The flakes were large, Jon noticed, and knew that was acceptable with the North's summer snows. He could remember them now as a child.

"What news?" James asked.

"Mance has agreed to the parley," Gendry replied, arms crossed. "And I hope soon. I must return south to Storm's End. Should this take too long…"

"We cannot predict the future," Tyrion Lannister said. "Even now, Gendry, what good would it do going back south before this is completed? Should the Wall fall, Stannis will have to come north to combat the wildlings. Either way you shall be seeing Mance again."

_Tyrion's words ring true. _"Tyrion is right. There is no point in leaving, Gendry, even if you want to."

"I fear we won't even get the chance to think it," Robert said as they saw figures coming out of the tunnel. The scout came out of the tunnel, clad in black furs and a shall covering his face from the cold. He hopped off the horse and handed the arrow to Bran, who opened it and read with a pace.

It was then he rolled forward with his guards and explained to them what the message entailed. "Mance meets for us to treat with on the morrow, when the sun is highest in the sky. He says he will bring only a few of his most trusted guards, and that we should do the same."

"How can we trust him?" James asked.

"What choice do we have?" retorted Bran, folding up the message.

"I'll never trust them," said Gendry.

"Aye," the Greatjon spat. "We cannot trust Mance."

"We have no choice, Lord Umber," Bran told him now. "I would bring only my most trusted lords on the field. The Lord Commander, my brother's, and you, Lord Umber."

"I shall be by your side, my lord."

Bran nodded. "Good. And what of my brother's? Will they be there as well?"

"You know we will," said James with a sigh.

Jon only nodded in his reply and Gendry rolled his eyes, then nodding.

Tyrion then said, "I would like to come, too."

"I could not have it," Bran replied.

"Why? It is because I am a dwarf?"

"Nothing of the sort-"

"Spare me, _Lord Stark_," Tyrion spat.

"What are we to do to prepare?" James asked this time, changing the subject. Jon could see that Tyrion was unhappy with this.

"The very thing we must get done too," Bran replied. He gestured to the dining hall. "Follow me."

They spent a good while talking about how to treat with Mance. Some said to just attack (the foolish ones did), others offered to come under a peace banner so that Mance will know that they were serious. Jon thought it a good idea. Even the King-Beyond-the-Wall will know what a peace banner looks like. Eventually it began to go back-and-forth about who should go with Bran. Some said too few were going, that more needed to be out there to guard the Lord of Winterfell in case Mance were to try something. Jon thought the same, to some extent, but Bran quickly waived it away. It was decided that the men of the Night's Watch would man the Wall and overlook the parley while it happened, while the men of the North would guard the courtyard in case of a wildling attack. Only those talked about would go with Bran.

Afterward they sparred a bit to warm their blood, and after that they ate some lunch. It was just warm mead and hot soup in the dining hall. It was all the cooks could make to keep all the men warm. The tents were now beginning to be covered in sheets of ice and Jon thought on his children when he looked upon them. He had remembered seeing the same thing happen at Craster's Keep before they ranged on to the Fist of the First Men. _The Wall defends itself, _he had thought at the time, and so he was again. He knew that if his children were here, they would be enchanted. Robb would want to know how the Wall could do this, such a curious boy. Jeyne would call it magic and say it was enchanted. Already she was like her mother, a romantic. Brandon would want to laugh and touch it, while Marissa would curiously examine it.

As Jon sat atop the Wall with Ned, he thought about his daughter again. Jeyne had always loved him, ever since she was a babe. Jon remembered how Jeyne's gaze would follow Ned, or how she'd smile or make noises when he was around. And with each year she grew, her love grew even more. When she was a girl she often asked Sansa if she could marry Ned. One time she even proposed to him. Jon didn't know what it was that she was so attracted to him about, but he forgave figuring it out long ago. Sansa said that it was because he was older and nice, and handsome. At least Ned treated her like gold - Jon was grateful for that much - and wouldn't steer her wrong. He knew that Ned would write her letters, call her beautiful, and Jon appreciated that.

Ned threw a stone off the Wall lackadaisically and then said, "You're lucky. You get to see all of your children's births." He threw another.

Jon sighed and looked at the dancing trees in the Haunted Forest. "You will see your child born to you. We will not be here long."

"Gods willing," Ned swore. He pointed out to the forest again, where Jon could faintly see the smoke rising out of the trees. He knew that around those fires were wildlings families. Men, women, children, and the elderly. It was not just Mance and his army, it was a whole giant family of them. "It just is not fair, Uncle."

"Much of life isn't, Ned. We just must do what we can."

He scoffed. "So everyone tells me. I just grow tired of it. I wrote Lyanna about how much I miss her, I tell her not to worry, yet I know she is crying everyday for me. At least that is what Rhaella tells me."

Jon frowned at that as he looked at the forest again. He knew the reason she was crying was because they were both still fairly young, both newly wed. Jon was fortunate enough to spend every moment with Sansa since their marriage, yet at the same time he knew that they were already grown. If someone had told him as a child that he was to marry Sansa when he was older, he would have laughed in their face. _Perhaps Ned thought the same way, _Jon thought as he looked at his nephew once more. Jon could remember the little tot in King's Landing. The royal twins, Ned and Rhaella were called in the Red Keep. They were beloved by all at the time when they were a prince or a princess. Ned could have been the King of Westeros, had James kept the throne. Yet life had other duties for him.

Jon then chuckled. "The gods sometimes bless those who are bad, yet curse those who are good. I fear you are like the rest of us, Eddard."

He laughed with him. "You sound like Robert. He believes the same." Ned sighed. "I just miss Winterfell. I miss Lyanna and my family. And I miss your daughter as well."

Jon smiled softly and said, "I've never thanked you for how well you treat my Jeyne. I know she loves you dearly, Ned, perhaps a bit too much. I would have thought it a nuisance, but, again, I say thank you."

Ned waived it away. "You needn't ever thank me, nor think Jeyne a nuisance. She is a great person, has a gentle heart. Much like my mother…"

Jon nodded again. "Jeyne often speaks of marrying you. Well, used to before you married Lyanna. _When can Ned and I be married? _She'd ask as a child." He laughed again, looking at the ice on the Wall.

Ned chuckled. "I remember. She would always ask as a girl. I'd always tell her that we could when she was older. Truth be told, Uncle Jon, I would have asked her hand if she were my age. That's the truth."

It was then that a northern war horn blew once, and it shook the very wall itself. Jon and Ned quickly turned their heads to each other. One blast for friends, Jon knew, two for foes, and three for Others (not that they would be a problem). Ned and Jon stood up now, awaiting if there was to be another horn blast. They looked at the forest and saw nothing, which quelled Jon's nerves for a mere moment. Ned's hand then went to his sword hilt, but suddenly they turned around to Castle Black to see a huge party of Northmen coming through the gate.

"The standard is a white star on a sea of black," said Ned with a grin. They both knew what house wore that as its sigil: The Karstarks. "Uncle Rickon is here!"

Both Jon and Eddard made their way down the winch cage slowly and emerged to find the Lord of Karhold dismounting his horse with the rest of the Starks around him. Rickon looked older now. His auburn hair was down to his ears, his beard thick and copper just like his hair. Even looking upon the boy reminded Jon of Sansa. They both looked very much alike, just like Robb and her did as children. Jon remembered how much she cared for Rickon when he was a babe, how they all did. Since he was practically orphaned for most of his life, the Starks treated with him with elevated kindness. Lady Catelyn, mostly. She felt remorse for leaving him for most of his life. Yet now Rickon had a wife in Marci, and three children to call his own. The orphaned boy was long gone and now a man appeared before him. A lord of the North.

Soon the Stark brother's (And Gendry and Tyrion) were reunited in the dining hall. They all soon sat down and enjoyed a reunion of sorts. Rickon told them how his family was doing, how Rickard, Alys, and Benjen were growing up. Tankards and ale were shared by all along with other news. Bran told him about Mance and the wildlings, about the parley on the morrow. Rickon exclaimed that he wanted to attend, but Bran explained that he could not since Mance expected him not to be there. Rickon pouted, of course, he had always been like that since he was a boy. Some of those aspects never changed.

"How is Mother?" Rickon asked with a laugh. "How is everyone fairing?"

"Well," said James. "Mother is resting more than usual. She has grown old, Rickon."

"How old?" Rickon asked. "Should I be scared?"

"No cause for concern," Bran assured. "Our Mother is fairing well still. She just needs to rest more."

Rickon nodded and then asked, "How are my nieces and nephews, good-sister's and sister's? All well?"

"Daenerys has been kept busy with Rhaenys," James replied. "Rhaella is doing well, as is Cat and Rhaegar."

"That is good to hear. I hope to meet little Rhaenys one day." He then looked to Bran. "And I hear you have another on the way?"

Bran nodded. "Cella is with our second child. And you know who else is to be a father?" A smile crept on Bran's face.

At that Rickon smiled. "Ah, yes, it seems Ned is to be a father. Good on you, lad."

Ned tried to suppress a smile. "Thank you, Uncle."

"You'll be a good father, Ned, I know it. I was scared, too, but…you'll learn."

Rickon then nudged Bran. "And I hear Jaime has a betrothed? Has the boy found love?" He gave a a laugh.

"He has. Jaime has found love faster than most of his cousins, it seems. I'm glad the boy wants to be a man."

"All of them are growing too fast," Gendry said, squeezing his son's shoulder. "My Robert is going to marry soon, as is Edric. Lya, she is already married as well. It will be only Cassana left in Storm's End, after I give Edric his holdfast."

"Already our son's are becoming men," said James. "One day I will see Rhaegar off with his wife. Hopefully I'll be around to see the day."

"You will be," Bran told him. "And I doubt he can marry all the women in the Seven Kingdoms. Gods know all the girls will line up for him."

"He has his mother's families look. I cannot deny that."

"Something Ned does not share," Rickon jested.

Ned shook his head. "I look nothing Targaryen, I know, but I would not have it any other way. It has won the hearts of two beautiful women."

Rickon laughed. "How is Lyanna fairing with her pregnancy?"

"She fares well," Ned answered. "At least that is what Rhaella tells me. I just wish to see her again."

"Aye, you will, Ned," Rickon assured. "Of that I have little doubt."

Jon stood over the Wall now and looked down at the snowy-white field. He was dressed in all black and his furs, minus the Targaryen brooch on his collar and the direwolf on his chest. Jon was not a black brother anymore. He was a Targaryen, and a Stark. His father was Rhaegar Targaryen, his mother was Lyanna Stark. Yet Jon always remembered Ned Stark as his father, and himself as a boy without a mother. The bastard would never die in him. He was just glad his children weren't bastards.

Bran was looking out at the field through a looking glass and saw who Mance had brought with him. He had brought Tormund and Rattleshirt, even Val was there with other wildlings Jon did not know. Harma and the others had died during the battle with the Others. Mance was in the middle with a white peace banner, something that Jon himself would carry into the field. To his right was the Lord of Bones, his left Tormund. Val was there, too, which Jon found interesting. He knew that Val was a hard woman, but never was a spearwife. Perhaps she was trusted upon Mance's council, he didn't know. Mayhaps it had something to do with Dalla.

Now the winch cage swung in the wind, going down slowly and slowly. It was unnerving, truly, and Jon just wished it went faster. James was next to him, clad in grey, yet Jon could remember a time when he was clad in black. Gendry was there, too, along with Bran and Lord Umber. Jon thought the cage would break under all this weight. Jon Umber must have weighed about twenty stone or more. Jon did not know. The man was stronger than two aurochs, but was smarter than most.

Below in the courtyard he saw Rickon, Robert, Tyrion, and Ned waiting for them. Jon knew that both Ned and Robert were bitter about not being allowed to join them. Robert thought this would have gained him so much experience in life, as did Ned. Eddard wanted to grow up so fast, but just with Lyanna at his side. Jon told him that on the coldest nights at the Wall he often thought of having a wife with a child as the Stark of Winterfell. Ned said he filled the same thoughts in his own mind ever since he had left Winterfell. Of him watching Lyanna as she fed their babe in front of a crackling hearth. Jon had seen Sansa do that since Robb, a memory that kept him warm on coldest nights.

Now the men landed in the courtyard, and Jon stood there with the men and boys while a steward saddled his horse. Rickon, Tyrion, and the boys were giving their final goodbyes and words of encouragement. Jon knew nothing was to happen, but they never knew...

"Say hello to Val for me," Robert said with half-a-smile. Already he had grown an infatuation over her beauty. Ned had, too, Jon noticed, but kept it inside for Lyanna's sake. Jon knew he liked beautiful women as well, yet Ned had honor where as Robert did not.

"I'll make sure to."

Ned came forward and gave Jon a quick hug along with a firm handshake. "Say hello to her for me, too. I know she is my enemy, but-"

"-Val would never consider you as such," Jon told him. "Honestly, she wouldn't. She loved your father, and that means she loves you. Trust me on that, Ned. If you were ever caught by wildlings, I'd seek her for protection."

Ned smiled softly to himself at the jest and Jon then went to mount his horse. A short steward handed Jon his peace banner, and he took his formation beside his brother's and Jeor Mormont. They moved under the Wall where the ice was trickling already and hitting Jon lightly on the head. No one was speaking in this moment, and the only thing that could be heard was the exhaling of the horses. Jon knew what was on everyone's minds in this moment. What if Mance were to betray them? It was a disheartening thought, Jon knew. This could be the last time they were breathing in this world.

Now they walked their horses to the middle of the field where Mance was with his group. They sat upon the horses and Jon grew nervous. Horses could be used at their advantage need they have to leave hastily, but it also gave the wildlings an advantage as well. They could attack at any time.

"Lord Stark," said Mance. "I see that you have come with the might of the North behind you."

Bran did not say anything but just shifted on his horse. "I am Brandon Stark, Lord of Winterfell," Bran said now. "I know you are this King-Beyond-the-Wall that you have been calling yourself for all these years. Should I be bending to you and not Stannis Baratheon?"

"We don't bend our knees north of the Wall," Mance replied. "Everyone is free to do as they will. A life you should try, Lord Stark."

"I'm content with my life," Bran replied. "I am just fine."

"So you say." Jon saw Mance's gaze flick over the rest of them and then Jon. "Ah, I see you have brought your brother's with you…and the Lord of Storm's End by the looks of it. Lord Baratheon, is it not?"

"Yes, I am Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End."

"And I see Jon Snow and James Stark. How long has it been?"

Jon could see Val glancing every so often at James from the corner of his eye. And Jon could see James ignoring her, or at least trying. It seems both of them knew that there was too much history to ignore. But James was with wife and five children, he was not interested in remembering old times.

"We aren't here to reminisce," spat the Greatjon. "We just want you to leave and never comeback."

"And you must be Jon Umber," said Mance.

"And you must be Mance Rayder," Jon Umber growled. "Aye, I know who you are too. I actually know some of your raiders as well. Some of them grace my cities gates."

Mance ignored the jibe and saw the Lord Commander. "Lord Commander Mormont. I see that you have taken the place of your great-grandfather."

"Aye, I have," he said proudly. "And you are a traitor and shall be defeated."

"Still after so long they hate me," Mance said with a laugh. "No matter, I expected nothing less."

"Why are you here, Mance?" James asked suddenly, getting to the heart of it. "You asked for this parley. Tell us what you want."

"I want peace for my people. We will not fight if we don't have to."

"But will, if we have to," spat Rattleshirt.

"Aye," Val reiterated.

"It makes no matter," Mance said again. "You cannot give me what I want. Only the Night's Watch can."

"I speak for the Watch," said Jeor.

"And I the North, along with King Stannis," Bran said. "Tell us what you want."

"Just tell the knee benders," Tormund retorted. "There is no need in hiding it anymore."

Mance grunted. "Fine. I will tell you what I want, there is no need in avoiding it: I want my people beyond the Wall. I want what was promised to me so long ago after helping take back Winterfell. I want the land gifted to you by Bran the Builder and the Queen Alysanne. I want the lands promised to my people."

"The Watch would never allow that," Jeor snapped.

"Nor, the King," replied Bran.

"We are not so different, all of us," Mance began. "We both want one thing: peace. Do you not wish to go home to your wive's and children ? Aye, I wish to go back to my wife and children now, but I am stuck here with you. I want my people to live free and die old. We are like you, with our culture and gods. We fish, toil, farm and raise our children like the rest of you. We just don't want a wall in the way anymore."

"I would never allow it!" Jon Umber yelled.

"Calm down, Lord Umber," Bran urged. He looked to Mance. "You know that would present an issue. King Stannis would not allow it, and your people would have to subject to the realms laws. Something I fear you would have a hard time adhering to."

"We hear you change king's like you do night-and-day," Tormund jested. "We would get tiring of staying on bended knees the whole time."

Soon the other wildlings chuckled with him and Val said, "This request is not that large. We only ask for a piece of land outside the Wall, and whatever lies north. We would keep to your laws. No raiding, no killing. But we will not go fight your wars, or send our children away for your entertainment. We don't pay no taxes, neither."

_Stannis would never go for that. _"This is folly!" yelled Jon over all of them now. "These terms will never be met. You ask too much, Mance."

"We ask to be free, Snow!" Rattleshirt spat. "I should have gutted you when I first saw you."

"He was never once of us," Mance corrected. "He only pretended to be."

"Not when he was around Ygritte," Val reminded him now. "And it makes no matter now. He is a dragon, supposedly."

Jon kept the mask on his face and didn't let the words hurt him. He was never a wildling, he could admit that. Jon would rather be with Sansa and his children for the rest of his life, than face the insults of wildlings. He paid it no mind.

"I'm afraid these terms cannot be met," Bran said with feign remorse. "Our king would never agree to that, nor would the Watch."

"I heard you were a man of your word, Lord Stark," Mance questioned. "Would you propose this to your king?"

James laughed. "You don't seem to know Stannis Baratheon."

"King Stannis is a man of honor and law," Bran told him. "He would not allow the New Gift to be given over to just anyone. And especially wildlings. It would be a waste of time. You know this, Mance."

"Aye, I know," said Mance. "But I'm afraid you know what it does, too."

Bran only nodded and said, "Then so be it. We have no other option, it seems."

"I was afraid it would come to this," Mance said with remorse.

"It is better this way," Tormund said with a grin.

Mance grabbed his reigns and turned his horse half-around. "I will see you on the battlefield then, Brandon Stark."

He turned his horse around and the wildlings followed him. Val gave them hard looks, and one last glance at James before riding off. Tormund just followed Mance and the Lord of Bones spat on the ground before them as if to curse them. Soon the wildlings disappeared into the forest and the men turned their horses around.

Jeor Mormont wasted no time in voicing his opinion. "You know the Watch would not go for this. I must bring this up to my men, and most of them would rather die than let wildlings across the Wall."

"We can at least let them decide," Gendry said.

Jeor laughed. "We have a better chance of bringing down the Wall with our bear hands. I can bring up to a vote, but it will not due. I can try."

"Good," Bran said. "I can also write to the King."

"We already tried that," James reminded them, "and Stannis has given us no reply. We are on our own."

"Let us speak of this in my solar," Bran ended it there.

They moved back into Castle Black and Bran ordered a meeting of his lords. Most of the Northern lords and men of the Night's Watch came into the dining hall. Ned and Robert were allowed to join them as well, and Jon had filled in them and Tyrion about what was to happen. Ned and Robert both had wide eyes, thinking that on the morrow they might kill their first man. Jon tried to reassure them that nothing would happen, but they were never certain. Tyrion cursed them, Rickon was stoic.

Now the hall was filled with men and shouts of argument. Bran had told them about what Mance wanted, and the men began to shout in disagreement. The Watch did not want to give them any lands, the Northmen wanted to trick them. Bran suggested giving them the land until the King could come north and attack them. Surely it was not honorable, but would still be a better outcome than battle. The Night's Watch did not want anything to do with it.

"We are speaking of treason," Jeor Mormont spat. "To go behind the king's back and give them land."

"I thought the Watch did not get involved in the realms problems," questioned Rickon.

"We do not, but we also serve them. King Stannis could put us to the sword if he chose."

"That will not happen," Bran yelled over them all. "We can at least put this to a vote to avoid a battle."

"I would rather die then let them cross Castle Black," the Master-at-arms swore. "This is folly."

Men shouted in agreement and more chaos loomed overhead. Jon shook his head and knew that this was all shite.

"The Gift belongs to the Watch!" A man shouted. "Not the realm."

"Aye," Bran agreed, "but the New Gift was given to the Watch by Queen Alysanne. Surely Stannis has the power to give it back!"

"He has no such power!" Jeor Mormont yelled.

"We can only send word and await reply," James said cooly.

Maester Lucas frowned. "Stannis Baratheon is a hard man, you all know this. He will hold no love for the free folk. He will demand their defeat, that is all. We have no choice but to fight."

Others now took up the same call but Bran raised a hand so they would quite down. All did as bid and Bran said, "I fear you may be right in that regard, yet I still want to try. Mance outnumbers us by too many a number, and even in our combined strength we will have a hard time defeating him. They number in the thousands."

"It makes no matter," the maester replied. "It will take too long for Stannis's word to get back and the wildlings are not patient folk. They will attack as soon as they can, absent Stannis's reply. We must defend ourselves."

Most nodded and Bran only replied, "Aye, you might be right. Which is why I have my men preparing now for battle. I just want us to avoid it."

"I fear it is unavoidable," said Jeor Mormont. "Whether it is on the morrow, or in a fortnight or in a moon, Mance Rayder will come crashing down on the Wall with the might of the free folk behind him. I suggest we prepare."

"The Wall kept out the Others," Ned spoke up now. Soon all eyes were upon him, but the boy kept his composure. "Perhaps it should have no problem keeping out the wildlings."

"The Wall can be scaled, Ned," Jeor Mormont said softly. "Not to mention that they can bring men up the middle. Mance will attack all of the Wall, but will concentrate his forces on Castle Black."

Now James raised his hand. "What if we can avoid this battle? What if there was another way?"

Everyone seemed to raise an eyebrow. James continued, "I was once a ranger of the Night's Watch, First Ranger to be exact. I know how to track wildings. I know how they camp and function. I know how to kill them. My brother Jon does, as well, along with Kyle and some others."

"What are you suggesting, James?" Bran asked.

"What if we could assassinate, Mance."

Jon had thought of that, too, as did James and Tyrion. They had spoke on this in length before moving to the Wall. Tyrion said that the free folk were only an army because Mance made it so. That by his word they marshaled their forces and laid siege to the Wall. "Mance is the head of the snake," Tyrion said at the time. "Should we kill him, they will scatter to the wind like twigs. If only there was a way."

It was quite for a few moments then Bran laughed. "Folly. You would never get close."

Jon then said, "I share the same like of mind with James. I know where Mance's tent would be, I know how to sneak past them unseen. Give me and James a few men and we could do this. Only the most skilled rangers."

He could see them working it over in their heads, but Bran was not convinced. "That is ilk. The battle could be won easier than you two playing at Faceless Men."

"If Mance does not attack soon, it may be the only option we have," James replied. "He has the Haunted Forest at his back, an ever abundant source of food and supplies. We cannot starve him out. If battle does not happen, then this we must try."

"Aye, I can agree to that," the Lord Commander said.

Soon the other men nodded in agreement, no matter how ridiculous it sounded to them.

Bran nodded and said, "Fine. If we do not fight Mance, then we will try your plan. But until then rest and prepare. For on the morrow we may have a battle on our hands."

**A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, I know, but you can't expect 10,000 words every time. It gets tiring. **


	5. Chapter 5 Robert I

**A/N: Had a snow day today, so I wrote. Nothing more I could do. **

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all. Even though I know he hates fanfic. **

**Chapter 5 Robert I**

**Robert**

Sleep did not come easy this night.

Robert Baratheon tossed and turned in his bed this morning, he could not sleep because his nerves would not let him. Thoughts of battle filled his head. Robert had never been in a battle. He had only heard stories from his father, grandmother, and uncle's. Tyrion Lannister had told him about how during a battle you grew drunk on blood and death. "Battle drunk," was what he called it. Robert thought that would be a great way to die. Drunk on the blood of your own enemies, their own blood slick on your sword. Robert thought that was a glorious death. Taking down scores of your enemies, each one delivering a blow to your body before you die. Robert hoped if he were to fall to Mance Rayder's army that he would take many of those bastards with him. He expressed this to Ned, of course, who only scoffed and told him he should wish for life. Robert knew a Ned once that would have laughed and agreed with him. Yet that was when he was not married to Lyanna. Robert's own sister changed him for good.

It was still queer to think, Eddard and Robert's own sister married to one another. Robert had thought of Ned as nothing less than a brother. They had been through enough since they were children, even though they lived so far apart for so long. Robert wrote him as often as he could, as did Ned. They traded stories of whatever happened, Robert often got a good laugh or two from Ned's ravens. They had been through so much together. Whether it was fostering with King Stannis or what they had to do now, it was all very challenging. It had not been as hard for Robert as it was for Ned. At the time they moved south to King's Landing, Eddard was in love with Casella. Robert had seen the look of pain on his face for years, a mask he often wore even today. The boy was ever honorable, something Robert could not fathom himself. He loved life too much and wanted to live it to its fullest. Ned was of a different mind.

And one day it all changed. It was in the capitol when Robert learned that Lyanna had finally told Ned she loved him. Robert himself had known for years. He knew when he was a boy of twelve and they had come to Winterfell as they did every two years. Lyanna had cried when seeing Ned again; Robert thought it was just a cousins love, that she had just missed Ned so much. It was then that he witnessed other things. Robert Baratheon had never known true love in his life until he met Alerie (even though he was not faithful to her), but still knew when a girl was smitten with a boy. Yes, Robert had seen the stolen glances Lya gave Ned. He even saw how she laughed at all his jests, whether when they were horrible or not funny in any way. Robert saw the look of longing, the smiles, he saw all the signs. But never in his life did he confront her about it, Robert never had the heart to do so. In the end it was no surprise that Lyanna had loved him, it was just a bigger one that Ned did as well, or at least had the heart to. Now they were married and Robert was to be an uncle.

This morning Robert had awoken tired and groggy. He shared his chambers with Ned, and even his good-brother had awoken the same. Tyrion had awoken them that morning and told them to put on their armor. Robert wore chain mail with a Baratheon tunic over it. It was black in color with a golden stag on it. He buckled on his sword as well. Ned wore the same as Robert did, but with boiled leather instead of the tunic. Both him and Ned did not bother with helms of any kind. The helms narrowed your vision and just were an extra weight on your head. It slowed you down in a fight, and Robert did not want to bother with it. He just kept to his sword, as did Ned, except he carried around a round-shield of the House Stark. A snarling direwolf was on it as well.

Robert and Ned had left their chambers clad in their armor, and had come upon a scene of chaos. The army was preparing themselves for battle. Men were busy putting on their armor and leather, others strapping on swords and helms. Most of them were putting out smoldering fires with buckets of water, and it was truly chaotic. A squire had come to them and said that Lord Stark bid them to come to top of the Wall. Robert knew that his father and uncle's would be up there with the lords and commanders. No one knew whether or not Mance would attack. He could so at any time. It left Robert all too nervous.

They moved into the winch elevator with the freezing cold around them. Robert wrapped himself with some black furs, as did Ned. The cage moved back-and-forth so slowly that Robert thought he would be nothing but a skeleton by the time it reached the top. Ned was calm beside him, hugging himself for warmth. Robert was shivering and was not used to this cold. He had been raised in the South where it was always warm and sunny, except if there was a storm. The rain of Storm's End, along with the wind and thunder, could make Robert go straight to sleep. The winds of the North and the cold would make him shiver and keep him awake.

"This damn cold!" Robert shouted as the cage moved slowly. "It will be the end of me!"

Ned laughed hoarsely. "You are of the South, Robert. I did not expect you to like the cold."

"I hate the cold," Robert replied, his teeth began to chatter. "I can only stand it in Winterfell. I do not know why."

"That's because it is home," Ned truthfully told. "You can never be cold in your own home."

Robert smiled at the comparison. He always considered Winterfell his true home over Storm's End. It was where his family was, and he always enjoyed going there. The grey walls were old and made you feel safe. Robert often envied Ned for being able to wake up and see their grandmother any day, or be with their cousins. Robert would give anything to live permanently in Winterfell again with Alerie. He would like to raise a family with her as well. It was a thought he kept having since arriving at the Wall. But he knew that Alerie was only to be his wife because he was the heir to Storm's End. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could see her raven hair, white skin, brown eyes. The dimples on her cheeks, or the smile that would melt his heart. He missed her hugs and kisses as well. Robert thought her a beauty. He had many a woman in his life, but none kept him tame like Alerie. He could not wait to see her again, truth be told, for they were to be married when they did. He could not wait much longer.

Robert turned to Ned. "How are you feeling?" he asked him. "I could not sleep last night because of…"

"…I know," said Ned. "I hope we do not have to fight, Robert. I do not think I am ready."

"Our uncle was only our age when he first fought in a battle," Robert told him. Stories of their uncle Robb filled his head. Lady Catelyn made him out to be a hero; Robert did not deny that he was. "We will have to someday, Ned."

"Someday," Ned echoed, "but not today. I will not die before I see her again."

_That will not happen, Ned, I promise. _"I will not allow it," Robert promised. "Lyanna and I, we are not as you are with Cat, but…she deserves happiness like the rest of us. If you were to fall, she would never be the same. I promised her to look after you, and so I shall."

Ned nodded and they both shook hands. "Thank you, Robert. I appreciate the sentiment."

They embraced for a moment, awkwardly and brotherly at the same time. "You are my cousin, yet I consider you like my brother. I know that you would do the same for me."

Ned smiled and said, "I know. I will not make Alerie a widow before she is married."

Robert laughed at that and was about to answer but the cage arrived at the top. _It's about time, _Robert thought as the cage opened and they both stepped out. Men were running back-and-forth, both black brother's and men of the North. Barrels of arrows were being lined up against the Wall. Fresh gravel was also being laid about as well so men would not slip. Catapults were being set up along the Wall as well, along with fire arrows and boiling oil. Robert's uncle Jon even implored an idea of using barrels of frozen rock and ice to rain down upon Mance's battering rams. An idea that suited him when Mance first attacked Castle Black.

Shouts of conversation began to fill the air at the moment, and Robert saw the source of them. The Stark brother's (and Tyrion) were at the front of the Wall, looking at the field that lied between them and the wildlings. Bran Stark was sitting in his chair and looking through a looking glass which the maester had given him. All the men were dressed in their armor and swords, much like Ned and Robert. Eddard gave Robert a curt nod and followed him towards the men.

James Stark turned around and saw them, a laugh tumbling out of his lips. "Gods, look at you both playing at soldier. I could remember when you were both tots and you'd pretend to slay the dragon."

Ned laughed, too. "I'm not playing at soldier this time. I think I may have to use this thing for once against a real man." His hand went to his sword hilt.

"I pray that you never have to use it."

Ned went beside his father, shook his hand and replied, "I fear I may have to before this is over. Lyanna fears I won't be the same when I return. Mama has been telling her about how you changed after war."

"You will change, Ned, that I cannot deny. But you will change for the better. War hardens a man, and makes him appreciate what he has more. You can trust me on that, Ned."

Ned nodded and looked forward to the forest. Robert went to stand by his father and Uncle Jon. Robert looked at the forest and thought about all the odd things that occurred beyond it. There were many animals and creatures of legend that lived in that forest. Lady Catelyn had told him of giant spiders, giants, mammoths, direwolves and other things. Robert sighed to himself at the thought of his grandmother. He had missed her so. As a child he remembered how young she looked. He remembered her hair as auburn as copper, a smile that would melt his heart. Robert could recall the love in her arms, and he knew that she would die for him. He had one memory of her that stuck with him the most. It was when he was two, Lyanna one, and Lady Catelyn had come to King's Landing to take care of them. She did not come often, so Robert thought it a treat when she did.

Each day he did not see much of his parents. They would be attending their duties, both being on the council and one the Master of Laws. Sometimes their duties would drag through the day, leaving Robert to spend company with his cousins or grandmother. His mother would usually rock him to sleep each night on a rocking chair in their chambers, but sometimes Lady Catelyn would do it for him when his mother could not. Robert would recline in her lap as they watched the sun set on the horizon over King's Landing, and she would sing to him while stroking his hair. Robert fell asleep faster than a babe.

A small smile tugged at his lips, as the memory fleeted from his mind. Soon his thoughts were brought back to the present, when his father nudged his shoulder.

"How are you doing, Robert?" Gendry Baratheon asked. "Have you finally set your mind to purpose?"

_Yes I have, Father. Although I wish I could go back to Mole Town. _Robert nodded. "Yes, Father."

"That's good to hear. You are here for this." He motioned to the forest. "Not laying with whores."

"I know, Father."

His father gave a brisk laugh and shook his head. "King Robert was of the same like of mind as you. He enjoyed fighting, drinking, and wenching. The man birthed so many bastards, I was one of them."

Robert was confused, he knew all of this. "Father, I-"

"-Let me finish. I do not want you to be like him, Robert. I named you after him because he _once _was a strong man. He toppled a dynasty and fought for what was right. He had honor, at a time. I just wish that you had the same honor as your other grandfather once bared."

_I am not Eddard Stark, as much as you want me to be so. _"I know, Father."

His father sighed. "I know you hate it when I say that, but it is the truth. I do not wish you were like your cousin or grandfather. I wish you would just change your ways. Once you marry Alerie, I would like another grandchild to call my own, as Lyanna will give me. You are my firstborn son, my heir, and there is much for you to do."

"There are many times where I imagine myself holding a child of my own in my arm's, Alerie beside me. It has kept me warm on these coldest nights."

His father smiled. "I'm glad to hear of it. Even you will love your child, when he or she is born to you. I know of it Robert."

Robert turned his attention to Bran Stark when he shouted, "What is this man's game?! Will he attack?"

"We can never know with these savages," the Greatjon replied. Robert was in awe of that man. He was so giant and strong. Robert wished he was as tall as Jon Umber, yet Robert had always been told he was tall for his age, and strong too.

"Mance did tell us he would find us on the field of battle," said Ned now. Robert had noticed that his cousin was trying to add his own input into these conversations now. "But he did not tell us when."

"It could be on the morrow, or this afternoon," said James. "The moment is inevitable, the time is not."

"We cannot wait forever," Jon Umber said now. "Why not take Mance off guard and take the initiative!"

"Mance will be expecting that!" Tyrion barked. "It is what he wants."

"He has the cover of the forest to protect him from our eyes," added Jon Targaryen. "For all we know his forces are ready for battle within those very trees."

"Or they are sitting around camp fires," James Stark replied.

"We do not know," Bran Stark said. "Truly, we do not. We can only prepare for battle and not be taken off guard."

"Do we order the men to stay in battle formation?" the Greatjon asked.

"No," answered Bran. "If Mance were to attack, he would have done so already. Make sure that they are kept battle ready upon every minute of every day. We will not be taken caught off guard."

"Aye, my lord."

The Lord of Winterfell turned back to the men and said, "Mance will not attack. Let us go back down to the courtyard."

Everyone followed into the winch elevator, except the Greatjon who decided to look upon the men who stayed on the top of the Wall. As it began to descend slowly, James Stark broke words. "Bran, Mance will not attack until he wants us to. He is trying to make us anxious, and it is working. Let me take Jon and some men to end the man's life."

"Give him more time, James. Mance may attack on the morrow."

"He won't, my lord," said Tyrion. "James is right on the matter. Let us chop the head off the snake and see them to the wind!"

"Give us more time, Tyrion!" Bran Stark snapped. "I will not send both my brother's into the darkness to play at Faceless Men. They will get themselves killed."

"I have done this many times before, Bran," James told him with poise.

"Father, he is right," Ned added, he could see the worry on his face. Robert liked to keep quiet and listen while the men spoke of this. Sometimes he figured he could learn more by just doing this. "We must give Mance more time."

James Stark smiled softly and braced his son's shoulders. "It's nice to see that you care for my well being."

Ned scoffed in jest and shrugged his hands off. "I merely look out for the head on my uncle's shoulders. Should you fall, you know that Mother would have him killed."

His father laughed and clapped his shoulder. "Should you fall, I fear your mother would take Drogon and burn down all of the Haunted Forest. I wish we could use those dragons…"

"I have not warged into Rhaegal for years," said Jon. "I do not think I could even fathom trying again."

"Mance has women and children among him," the Lord of Winterfell said. "I would not have them burned."

"A calming notion," jested Robert's father. "But those dragons did help us in taking back the North, and Riverrun."

"Back when women and children were not a problem," Bran Stark replied. "You know that those dragons would burn down all the land, kill many people. Wildlings they may be, but human's they still are. Sometimes I do not agree with the laws set against them, but I have to follow the realms own. Stannis would not have agreed to those terms, nor would the Watch. We were at an impasse."

"An impasse that could not have been avoided," Tyrion justified for them.

"It makes no matter," said James Stark. "We will wait this out, Bran, but you know that my option may be the only one we have left. If Mance does not attack, you must let me go."

"Fine," the Lord of Winterfell promised. "That is if Kyle hasn't already killed him…"

"Kyle?!" James yelled, aghast. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Lord Mormont sent him on the same mission this morning with six rangers," Bran told him. "He went in hopes of ending Mance Rayder's life."

James Stark groaned in anger and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling in clear frustration. "You would send a child to do our work! I was once First Ranger, Jon as well. _We _could have done it!"

"Kyle _is _the First Ranger," Bran retorted. "You have not been for many years, James, and Kyle is younger. You and Jon would not have had a chance."

James did not say anything, but Jon did. "If we do not hear from Kyle, we will know he has failed. If Mance does not attack, we must act. If Kyle himself does not return, send me and James after Mance. It is the only way."

Bran sighed. "Yes, I know you are right. And I agree to it. If Kyle does not return, nor Mance attack, then you can go and kill the man."

The cage made its way to the bottom and finally stopped. Robert and Ned then sparred for a few moments afterwards. They liked to do it everyday as they liked to in Winterfell, and would spar with some of the men. Most of the Northern soldiers seemed to respect Ned and Robert. It was because they respected their father's so in turn they respected them. Robert treated them as his father would. He would bow his head, talk to them like men, and ask them how they were fairing. His father always had taught him that a good lord asked how his people were fairing. After the sparring they made for their chambers for some much needed rest. They could both rest easy knowing that Mance would not attack this day. And surely if he did then the war horns would be blown.

Ned spit out a wad of blood as they walked across the courtyard towards their chambers on the upper levels. Robert had given him a blow to the mouth with his hilt absent any thought. He was quick to make sure that Ned was okay, which he was. Eddard only shook the pain off and resumed his sparring. Robert knew that if Lya were here to see it, she would have hit Robert to the deepest of seven hells. She was very protective of Ned.

It was quite a walk to their chambers, and with aching muscles only made it worse. But it was good ache that Robert had grown accustomed to, as had Ned in King's Landing when Robert helped him grow bigger and stronger. They were walking back with trays of food for themselves to eat. Sparring worked up an appetite and left one ravish afterward.

Ned kicked open the door with his boot and held the door open for Robert to walk in. They went over and sat down at the table, drinking warm mead and eating. Robert thought the warm mead of the Wall lacked taste, but it was strong and warm, so it would do. Ned was across from him eating his chicken quietly, looking as grim as he always did.

"Why do you look so fucking grim all the time?" Robert asked after spearing a piece of chicken.

Ned looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not grim, Robert, I'm just cold."

"Liar," Robert replied, "liar. You never were good at being one, Ned. You have to stop thinking about my sister all the time. I know she is your wife, but she'll still be waiting in Winterfell when this is all over. You both have a long time to spend with each other. I know she will be loyal. Lya has always been as stubborn as me."

"You're more stubborn than a aurochs," Ned jested. He stabbed a piece of chicken. "And just as dumb as one."

"Oh fuck you, Ned," Robert quipped. "I'm not an idiot. Just because I like to wench doesn't make me so."

"I didn't say anything about wenching, Robert."

"You didn't have to," Robert snapped. "I could just hear it in your voice…"

Ned lifted an eyebrow. "Did I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well, you did."

Ned scoffed loudly and put down his fork. "Is there a problem, Robert?"

Robert looked at his plate, refusing to meet his eyes. "No problem."

"Now who's the liar. What is wrong, Robert?"

"It's not always about you, Ned!" Robert growled at his chicken.

"About me?" he said, aghast. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Robert then shook his head and looked up at him. "I apologize. I shouldn't be mad at you…It's just you know how much pressure I am under my father? _Pay attention, _he says to me. _Why can't you be like Ned?_" Robert scoffed. "I've heard that shite enough in my life."

Ned shook his head and said, "Don't be like me. I like you for who you are, Robert. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to have fostered alone. It's good that you make me break away from myself sometimes."

Robert couldn't help but let a loud grunt of a chuckle escape from his mouth. "And I guess it helps for you to be Ned, at times. Even though you can be like a man who has a spear up his arse."

Ned laughed. "Oh, fuck you." He laughed again. "Gods, this is the most I have laughed since arriving here. It it just such a grim place."

Robert shook his head. "Why your father joined, I haven't a clue. He could be the Lord of Winterfell by now, and not Uncle Bran."

Ned shrugged. "He didn't want it, I suppose. Seems like a rash decision, but what else could he do? Lord Eddard wouldn't have let him become a hedge knight or something else of the sort. The Starks have manned the Wall for years, and one of them had to."

"Mayhaps Bran could have or Rickon," Robert suggested.

Ned shook his head. "It makes no matter. If he hadn't joined then he wouldn't have met my mother. If he hadn't met my mother, they wouldn't have made me."

"You make a good point," Robert said. He finally finished his meal and just drank his mead.

Mance did not attack the next day or the day after.

It sent everyone on the edge of madness. Bran Stark (who was a calm man, Robert must admit) was growing frustrated by the day. He just wanted to know what the wildling plan was, and when they were going to attack. Robert wanted to know, too. Each day he had to awake the same. To horn, shouts, and neighs. He had to put on his chain mail, strap on his sword, only for Mance to never attack. It truly put everyone on wits end. But as everyone knew, this is what Mance wanted. He wanted to make the Northmen become desperate, because most have families and want to go home. Robert felt the same anxiety as they all felt. He had a family, too. Yet he wasn't married, nor was a father. Ned was already one, and was going to become the other. He felt it worse than Robert.

Now Robert had just finishing using a dug hole to relieve his bowels, walking back up to his chambers. They had just finished having the daily meeting with the commanders. Most had known their plan in case Mance would attack. Northmen were sent all over the Wall, but it was still not enough to cover it. They knew the heaviest fighting would be around Castle Black, so that is where the commanders and the bulk of the force was located.

As Robert approached the door to he and Ned's chambers he heard hushed whispers on the other side. One voice was Ned's, Robert could decipher. The other sounded like a woman. _Why would Ned be with a woman? _Robert felt a flush of anger creep to his cheeks. He would not have Lyanna dishonored. Even though their relationship wasn't that of the Mother on a cloud, she was still a nice person who deserved a faithful husband.

And without so much as a knock, Robert opened the door. He found what he suspected, but it was nothing in the wrong. There was a woman there with brown hair, her green dress was covered by a black shall. Ned was standing opposite her with his hands thrown in the air. Robert had seen her before. He had seen her in Mole Town in that brothel, talking to Ned himself in fact. Robert had seen them talking, but it was mostly her who stuck by him like a pup. She was infatuated with him.

They both turned to him with faces plain in shock. "Robert?" Ned asked. "Why are you here?"

"These are my chambers," Robert replied. He looked to the whore. "And you, yes, I've seen you. Why are you here?"

"She was just leaving," Ned answered, glaring at her. "She snuck here in the night, Robert. I have been keeping her away so know one would see her, but, it's been difficult."

"I can see that."

The whore stepped forward and said, "My name is Jeyne. I am from Mole Town, as you know, and just wanted to see Eddard."

Robert laughed. "He's a married man, woman."

"I know what he is!" she snapped.

Robert looked at Ned with a confused look and he only shrugged. "Jeyne is a difficult woman."

"Sounds like our own cousin," Robert jested.

Ned gave a slight chuckle at that and Jeyne then scoffed loudly. "I just wanted to see him."

"You cannot be at the Wall," Ned barked.

"He is right," Robert said. He could not believe he had just conformed to the rules. He grunted. "Well, he is correct on the matter. You cannot stay here, Jeyne."

"I'm not leaving," she said, crossing her arms. "The only way is if you drag me by my hair as if I was a child."

"If you say so," said Robert, waking towards her.

The woman's eyes grew so wide and waived her hands in despair. "I didn't mean for you to actually _do _it!"

Robert groaned in anger. "Give me a break, woman. You cannot stay here."

"I won't make a sound," Jeyne pleaded. "I swear. I can help you with your linens and we could keep each other company." Robert saw the twinkle in her eye.

Ned saw it, too. "That shan't be happening. And if you two plan on doing that, make sure I am either dead or not present. Not again."

"So I can stay?" Jeyne asked, giddy as a girl.

Robert shrugged. "We either risk going back or try keeping her as a secret."

"We cannot go back," Ned said, coming to the realization. He looked to Robert. "She cannot leave our chambers. The door must always be locked."

Robert nodded. "Of course. We will have to bring her food."

"And escort her when she must relieve herself."

"I do not think so," said Jeyne.

"You don't have a choice," Ned spat.

There was a knock on the door then, so everyone grew nervous.

"Hide," Ned barked at her in a whisper.

Jeyne nodded and crawled under his bed.

"Yes?" Ned asked.

"Lord Stark bids you to meet him in his solar with your father. I came to let you know."

"Give us a moment."

"Of course."

Ned looked at Robert. "What do you think it is about?"

Robert shrugged. "Mance, probably."

"Mayhaps they will speak about the assassination."

"Maybe," Robert conceded. Kyle had not come back from his own ranging mission, and most deemed him dead or missing. No one held any hope for their survival. Now James Stark was pressing Bran to let him try. Robert knew he would get his wish. With each day that passes in which Mance does not attack, James's plea only widens. Ned and Robert had both talked about joining them. They figured they needed the experience before a true battle. Robert wanted to know the feeling of taking a man's life before he was baptized in the main battle against the wildlings.

"We should press about us being allowed to join."

"Of course," Robert agreed. He smiled. "What kind of sons would we be if we didn't pester our father's?"

Ned laughed with him and they went towards Lord Stark's chambers. Before they left they told Jeyne to remain in the chamber, and to open the door for no one. Robert thought her comely and vibrant, much like Alerie was. In truth she reminded him of her. The way in which she talks, her wit and defiance. It made Robert miss her.

They arrived and just found the Stark men there. No northern lords, no soldiers. Just the Starks as a family, and Tyrion. It was there that Robert and Ned could act as themselves, and not have to be so quiet because they were in front of the lords. The men bid them hello and they took a seat with the men. James Stark poured himself a tankard of some more warm mead and passed it around. Robert poured himself some and sipped slowly. Once everyone was happy with mead, they got down to the right of it.

"It is clear that Mance will not attack," said Robert's father. "He will not attack tomorrow or the next day. He is in control now. Not us."

"What he wants is for us to lose the control," replied James Stark after sipping on his mead. "We cannot attack so brashly."

"My men are growing impatient," said the Lord of Winterfell with a sigh. "Most just want to attack and go home. They are cocky and arrogant. Most are boasting that they could defeat these savages absent sight and with one hand. Fools."

"These wildlings are not to be trifled with," Jon Taragaryen warned. "They can fight as good as any man-at-arms in the Seven Kingdoms. We cannot take them head on."

"And we cannot wait much longer," Tyrion Lannister added. "We either fight them, or wait. Those are the only two options."

"Aye," Ned agreed. "I grow tired of it."

"Do not be so eager for blood and battle, nephew," Bran Stark chided.

"I'm not," said Ned. "I'm just eager to go home."

"As are we all," his father told him. "But griping about it does not make it any better."

Ned only nodded and returned to his ale. Robert then asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Assasinate this King-Beyond-the-Wall," grumbled James. "Admit it, Bran, Kyle has failed. It is time for us to try."

"You make it sound as if you are playing a game," chided Bran Stark. "You know this mission is dangerous for you and Jon both. If something were to happen to either of you, I could not live with myself. Sansa nor Daenerys would look me in the eye again. They would both hate me for letting you, and your children would resent me as well."

James grew stern. "They knew what could happen in us coming with you. This is war, Bran."

"It's an unnecessary risk."

"Risk or no," said Jon Snow, "we must do something. Either we scatter them by killing Mance, or we defeat them on the field of battle."

"Just give it a chance, Bran," whispered James. "If we fail, then battle it is."

"And what if you get caught?" Gendry asked. "What am I to tell your children and wife?"

"Don't think about it. Just don't. We will succeed."

Bran Stark sighed. Robert could hear the weight in his voice. "Fine. You may go and play at Faceless Men. Just…just be careful, is what I am saying."

"Who will tell Jeor Mormont?" Tyrion asked.

"I will," said Bran. "But after they have left. The Lord Commander has grown nervous since Kyle has not returned."

"Aye," everyone agreed.

Robert then thought about him going on the ranging. He knew that it would be both his uncle's and two other rangers, but they could go. Ned and Robert were determined to do so.

"I would like to go," Robert blurted, looking at Ned.

Ned caught his gaze and nodded. "As would I."

The father's looked at them with confusion, as if they had just asked to kill the king or something horrible of the sort. No one said a word for a few moments. James Stark finally wiped the foam off his beard with his sleeve and set down the tankard gently. "What?"

"We'd like to go," Ned replied, motioning to Robert.

Gendry Baratheon laughed. "For what purpose? To get yourselves killed?"

"To learn," Robert replied. "It is why we are here, correct?"

"Yes, that is the truth," James Stark corrected. "You are here to learn, the both of you. _But _you are not here to get yourselves killed over some stupidity. I will not have it."

"Come on, Father," Ned implored. "You had to do the same at my age. Just let us to do this."

He shook his head. "No. Your mother would kill me."

"Mother must understand that this is a war. She's fought her own and would understand."

James Stark shook his head. "No she wouldn't. You're her baby boy, Eddard, you know that. She would never speak to me again. And if something happened to you, I would not be able to live with myself."

Robert saw Ned hold his father's gaze. "I am not a boy anymore, Father. One day I will live on my own with Lya and you won't be there to protect me. We might as well just start today."

James Stark just looked down at his lap and did not reply.

Robert's father crossed his arms and motioned to him. "You know your own mother, Robert. You understand how she can be. She loves you dearly, and would gladly kill anyone who would harm you. She would not allow this."

Robert rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that Arya Stark would not allow him, she was too over protective. But Robert loved her all the same, even though she always admonished him for his misdeeds. "Of course she wouldn't, she's my mother!"

"Just let us go!" Ned implored again.

"We cannot allow it," said Jon Targaryen now. "Truly, we cannot. We need to focus on infiltrating the camp unseen, not worrying about you both."

"You needn't worry," Ned assured. "We will be by your side through out it all. We might even kill our first men. I'd rather know that feeling before going into a major battle."

Their uncle Jon scoffed. "Trust me. It is not as glorious as it sounds in the stories."

"We don't care," Ned barked at a higher tone. "Just let us go."

Robert could see the father's thinking it over.

Bran Stark spoke up now. "And if you were to go…you know what this means. You both could be killed or worse."

"We know," said Ned. "We just don't think it will come down to that."

The Lord of Winterfell shrugged. "Your father had to do what you ask many a time. There was no choice in the matter. Each time he risked his life. It should be no different for you. I would give you my consent."

Robert smiled as did Ned and they looked to their father's. James Stark rubbed his chin. "Bran does make a a good point. Yet you forget one thing: you are my son. I will always protect you, Ned."

Ned nodded. "I know. But I must grow at some time, Father, as you did."

"Fine," Ned's father conceded. "You may join us. But on some conditions."

Robert could see Ned's face beam with happiness. "What conditions?"

"First: you will not tell your mother or Lyanna. They do not need the worry, Eddard. Second: you will stay by my side throughout it. No playing hero. You will follow my command. No insolence."

Ned nodded. "Of course."

Robert looked to his father. "May I go as well?"

He sighed but nodded. "If Ned is going, you may as well. On those same conditions."

Robert nodded. "Aye, I can accept them. No telling anyone."

"So it is settled?" James asked.

Bran Stark nodded in reply. "Aye, it is. Tomorrow evening you will sneak out in the cover of darkness and assassinate Mance Rayder."

"What should I wear?" Ned asked.

"Black," answered his father. "Clad head-to-toe in it. No armor, neither. It slows you down and you will need the quickness. Only boiled leather."

"I only have my black tunic with the grey direwolf."

"I'm sure the Watch can lend you whatever you need," Bran Stark said.

Ned nodded and the meeting was finished after that. Both cousins left the chambers and shook each other's hands, having one a great victory against their father's. Robert was excited to go. He was excited to become a man and be apart of winning this war against the Free Folk. Ned was equally excited, but had so much to lose should everything go wrong. He was young, married, to be a father. Robert would give his life for Ned's, that much he was clear of. For his sister, he told himself. For his niece or nephew as well.

They got their supper and went back to their chambers. Ned managed to swipe some extra food for Jeyne as well, along with a pitcher of ale. They ate and drank with the girl, who had actually organized their trunks of clothing. Robert was grateful for that. She was pretty much their mother in every way, except Robert did not consider her as such. Jeyne would eat with them, talk to them, make their beds, empty their chamber pots, and the like. She didn't have to, Ned and Robert were perfectly capable of doing that themselves, but she insisted. Jeyne said it was the least she could do for them letting her stay. Robert nor Ned could complain. It was nice to have a woman like Jeyne around, and to talk to. She was nice, a bit sharp, but nice. She was kind as well. Probably one of the nicest whores that Robert ever met, and he'd met many a wench.

That night they sat around a brazier before bed. Ned and Robert both knew that sleep would not come easy this night, so they did not even try. They both sat around with Jeyne and told stories until their eyes grew heavy. Robert told them about Storm's End and the South. Ned told them about Winterfell and the North. Jeyne was intrigued the whole time, listening and listening. Robert didn't know what to make of it. Before the night was over, Jeyne had offered herself to Ned. She told him that she was willing to let him lay with her, for it could be his last night in this world. Ned blushed, of course, and said that she knew the answer already. Jeyne nodded and then asked Robert, who wanted to…but, Ned was around. Robert knew he wouldn't leave the chamber.

Soon they did drift off into sleep, whenever that happened. Robert did not remember. During the middle of the night he felt a body slip into his bed. He opened his eyes to see it was Jeyne, absent clothing and any decency, it seemed. Quietly Robert coupled with her. If he was to die on the morrow then he would at least know a woman's touch one last time. They did it quietly, of course. Jeyne bit down on her bottom lip as to not make any noises, while Robert suppressed his grunts. Ned slept through it all.

When the sun broke over the horizon, Robert Baratheon knew it might be his last day in this world. His stomach was in knots, of course, but he kept calm. He and Ned dressed for the day and broke their fast with Jeyne. Robert flashed the whore smiles, and she would laugh. Ned picked up on it and said, "I know you two laid with each other last night. Don't think I didn't hear the grunts." Both remained quiet after that.

The day passed in a flash, of course. Robert knew that time would move fast. They spent it with the Starks and Jeyne. During lunch they ate in Bran's chambers, supper they had it with Jeyne as well. They sparred a bit as well to take their thoughts off the inevitable. Ned advised Jeyne not to leave the chambers when they were gone, told her that she might want to go back to Mole Town. Jeyne nodded, said she understood, but both knew she wouldn't leave. The girl was resourceful, she would take care of herself somehow. When the sun fell over the horizon, it was time to prepare.

Ned and Robert went to their chambers, dressed in all black boiled leather and breeches, strapping on their sword belts. Ned spent some time writing a final letter to his family in case something were to happen to him. He wrote individual ones to each person, and spent numerous amount of time on it. Robert did the same as well. Jeyne helped them dress, and even said good-bye to them both. She hugged Ned and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, flattening his hair and telling him to be careful. Jeyne pressed a kiss to Robert's lips, gave him a hug, and told him her thighs would open for him upon his return. Robert laughed at that. After they were done they made their way towards the men.

This mission would consist of six men. Along with Ned, Robert, James Stark and Jon Targaryen, two men would go with them. A man named Preston, and another named Hyle. Preston was a their, Hyle a farmer who was forced to join by his liege lord. Both were senior rangers, veterans, and would accompany them. Hyle knew the land, how to navigate, while Preston was good with a bow-and-arrow. Robert thought that good. The less hand-to-hand combat, the better.

As the castle was asleep, the six men stood in the courtyard and made the final preparations. James Stark threw on his hood, Jon as well, as did Hyle, Preston, Ned, and Robert. All the men were clad in black and leather. No cape, no colors. Bright colors caught the light, capes made noise and slowed you down.

As they stood outside the tunnel that lead outside to what was beyond, James Stark approached Robert and Ned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Nervous," Robert answered. "Very nervous."

He nodded and looked to Ned. "Eddard? How are you, my son?"

"Nervous as well." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Thinking of Lya and my child."

His father braced his shoulders. "Think happy thoughts, and everything will go as it should. If all goes as correct, we should be back by dawn."

"And if we don't come back by dawn?" Robert asked.

He saw his uncle's face go hard like stone. "Then I hope you like cuddling with each other, and the cold. We will need to do it to survive."

Robert grimaced at the thought and finally it was time. The door to the tunnel was raised, and the men walked through. No horses would be taken with them, for obvious reasons. The tunnel was cold and damp as they walked through it, water trickled down from the ceiling. It was as quiet as a crypt as the men walked. The only sounds you could here was the trickling water, the men's breathing, and the footsteps. James Stark lead, Jon Targaryen beside him, Ned and Robert behind them, and the two rangers behind them. As they walked the tunnel, Robert thought over his family and Alerie again. He thought about the letter he had written Alerie in case he should fall. Ned and the men had given their letters to Tyrion in case something were to happen. Robert told Alerie that he loved her, would always remember her, and for her to be happy. He thought about the Starks, too. He thought about Brandon and Rhaegar, Jeyne and Cat. He thought on Rhaella, too, and even Casella. Robert would never tell them, but he loved them more than they knew.

And when they exited the tunnel, Robert looked to his cousin and gave him a reassuring nod. Ned gave him one as well, along with a small smile. Robert nodded again and told him, "Good luck to you, Stark."

He nodded. "And you, Baratheon."

They stepped out into the starry night's sky and onto the snowy field before them, the Wall at their backs. James Stark, Jon Snow, Robert, Ned, and the other rangers crouched and began to move quietly through the night. Robert Baratheon began to pray then, something he had never really done in his life. He prayed for the safety of all of them, Ned especially. He knew that James Stark was a father of five, and he was needed by Rhaegar and Rhaenys especially. Jon Targaryen was a father of four, and had two youngest who needed him. Robert knew they could not die. He looked to Ned in front of him, hunched over, and thought, _I'll protect him, Lya. I'll protect him._

The trees creaked as they stepped through into the woods and bush. Robert made sure to be quiet, following his cousin and uncle's. James Stark moved quietly forward, step-by-step. Jon followed behind him as did Ned. Robert clutched his sword hilt and moved with them.

Soon the fires from the wildling camps came into view.


	6. Chapter 6 Cat I

**A/N: Next chapter we will go back to the men's mission, I promise. I just had to heighten the suspension for now.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 6 Cat**

**Cat**

Cat could remember a time when her stitches were crooked.

It was not long ago that Catelyn Stark, or Cat as everyone called her, hated needlework more than life itself. Her stitches were always crooked when she was a child. Cat could remember being envious of her sister Rhaella because she was better at it than her. She would always glance at her Targaryen looking sister and would huff in jealousy. Rhaella and the other girls always had exquisite work. Everyone said so. "Rhaella and Casella's work are as pretty as them both," the Septa Liane would always say. Cat could remember the Septa's raven hair, and the manners she tried to instill in her. The woman had passed years ago, blissfully of age. Sometimes Cat missed her. Now the older girls would teach the younger ones how to sow and be a lady. It would be taught from Stark-to-Stark, or mayhaps their uncle would find a new septa.

Each time Lady Daenerys would ask the Septa how Cat was doing, she'd just sniff in reply. "Cat is willful and is unwilling to learn. I try with her, but she will not listen." Each time that happened Cat would be punished. She'd be made to sow until her fingers could not anymore. Her mother wanted her to become a lady, her father wanted her to learn as well but didn't care as much. Cat loved him for it. One day she'd given him flowers, her dress all muddy with leaves in her hair. Her mother had scowled and admonished, where her father just hugged her and thanked her; he even put the flowers into a pot and put some water in it. Lady Daenerys just wished Cat would be the perfect little lady just like Rhaella. But Rhaella and her best friend Casella were born to be ladies. They were born to marry handsome knights, bear children and look pretty all the time. Cat wasn't. Cat wanted to see the world, just like her and Ned spoke of. She wanted to see the gold mines of Casterly Rock, the giant Wall that blocked the realm from what lied beyond, the Eyrie, the merpeople of Lannisport and all the rest. She didn't want to sit in a castle and sow all day.

Cat began to glance about the room, looking as the older girls would sow and gossip. Sometimes Cat liked the gossip, but at times it was too much. Most of the time her and Jeyne would sit peacefully together and talk, not having to worry so much about their gossip. Cat glanced beside her and saw Jeyne sowing happily. Her auburn hair spilled down her back and face, causing Jeyne to have to push it out of the way. Jeyne had always been prettier than Cat, even though she was two years younger. She had her mother's thick Tully hair, but her father's features and eyes. A beautiful combination of both parents.

Cat looked to Jeyne again and saw her cousin smile as she stared down at the sock she was sowing for Ned's child. It was Tully colored socks. One was blue, one was red. Both had a silver trout on each. It was what mostly everyone was working on. Rhaella was working on her blanket for the babe, a stag on one side and a direwolf on the other. Cat was working on a babe's hat the snug around the head to keep it warm. Even Casella was sowing some gloves. Lya was sowing her own thing as well.

"Why are you smiling?" Cat asked.

Jeyne smiled. "I'm just happy."

"And why are you happy?"

"I'm just thinking of the time he gave me flowers," Jeyne said. "That is all."

Cat sighed. She'd been used to Jeyne's smitten nature over Ned since she could remember. "You mustn't think of my brother that way anymore, Jeyne. He is a married man. His wife is over there." She pointed to Lya with her needle.

Jeyne shrugged. "I care not. Even when I have a husband of my own, I will always love him."

"I feel bad for you husband then."

Jeyne rolled her eyes. Her ways were willful as Cat's, she was just more graceful. "You act surprised. I've loved him since I could remember."

"Yes, I know," Cat said. "All of Winterfell knows."

"I know you hate it when I show it."

Cat didn't care. "I'm used to it, Jeyne."

Jeyne blushed prettily. She did everything prettily. "I suppose you should be. If only I was born earlier, mayhaps it could be me carrying Ned's child."

Cat's stomach churned at the thought, but she was right. If only she had been born earlier. Cat looked down at the hat she was sowing, and thought she could put more intricacy into it. Mayhaps a Targaryen dragon. Yes, the babe would be Targaryen as well.

Cat looked up at the girls again, they were sitting perfectly beside each other. Rhaella was sitting in her usual spot, Lyanna beside her. Casella was here as well, but Darci and Beth were not around. They were not feeling so well. Today there was a new person with them, however. It was Minisa Tully, Jaime's betrothed. A girl that was equally as beautiful, but less of a lady than the rest. Minisa was more like Cat and Lyanna. She liked riding and would rather do that than needlework. Cat liked her already for Jaime's wife. She would tame him as Arya Stark did her husband. Well, at least Cat's father liked to jest that. Their little baby cousin Marissa was here as well. The girl was sleeping on a cot that was kept in the sewing room. Rhaella and Casella often did the favor of taking care of her for most of the day. Marissa's mother was often busy with her stewardly duties. Rhaella said yes, of course. As soon as Marissa was old enough, Rhaella vowed to teach how to sow and become a woman; if only Cat was equally as blessed at Marissa's age.

Casella was the one who taught Cat how to be a lady, not her sister Rhaella. It made Cat bitter to think she was so eager to teach Marissa, but not Cat, who was her own sister. _Stop being jealous, silly girl, _her mind told her. Cat didn't need Rhaella to teach her anything. It was because of Ned's former love that Cat no longer needed to hear the scoldings from her mother. Casella and her had become good friends. She told Sella about her problems and Casella gave her true advice. They'd bicker, though, but that couldn't be helped. Cat was too willful. Even though Cat knew it was kind of a betrayal to Ned to like her, her brother told her it was okay. Cat was glad he wasn't mad. Many-a-time she wanted to tell Ned about Addam when Sella was betraying him, but Rhaella told her not to. Cat regretted not doing so, but now she didn't. Ned was with Lya, a person who was better in many ways.

Lyanna suddenly giggled at a joke, covering her mouth daintily. Cat smiled softly to her stitches and glanced up at her good-sister again. Lya was in a maternity dress of grey, her brown hair still curled and down her shoulders. Today she wore a headband, however, and it pushed her hair back. Their aunt Sansa wore the same in her hair. _Yes, Lya is very pretty, _Cat deduced looking at her again. She could see why Ned liked her. Her face began to give a slight glow now that her belly began to protrude. It was noticeable now, and she had to have someone resow her dresses.

It did Cat good to see Lyanna happy since Ned had left. Cat got tired of seeing the tears. Jaime spoke of her meltdowns in front of him. The tears she'd weep for Ned. Cat had weeped herself the first day they had left. Ned was barely around anymore. The moment he is back from fostering for three years, he has to leave a few moons later. It wasn't fair. He didn't have to go.

Rhaella and Casella managed laughs, too, and Cat wondered what it was about. It had been awhile since those three acted like perfect friends. Lya resented Casella for the longest time, and hated her after she broke Ned's heart.

"What are you three talking about?" Cat asked suddenly.

All the girls looked at her and their laughs subsided. Lyanna giggled. Rhaella looked abashed. Casella blushed as did Minisa. Even Jaime's betrothed blushed prettily like Jeyne. Cat deduced it was the thick auburn hair they both shared. No one said anything.

"Tell me," Cat said.

"We were talking about that handsome Tully man in the guard," said Casella with a tint of blush. Cat could see she liked him.

"His name is Tom," Minisa told her. "I've known him for years. He's seven-and-ten, and has no woman. A good friend of Hoster's, in fact. Mayhaps Casella could take him for a husband."

Cat had seen this Tom they spoke of. He was tall, about as tall as Ned to be honest, had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. His chin was dimpled, his smile wide with straight teeth. He took an uncanny resemblance to Eddard in not only appearance but size as well. Cat thought that all too funny. Knowing Casella it was probably the likeness that attracted her so much to Tom. Cat knew that she still loved Ned, Sella had told her herself. "I still love him," she said one day in the godswood. "I think I always will. But he is married now and to be a father. I must marry as well and move on."

Casella now blushed fiercely and shrugged. "Mayhaps," she said, her tone as soft as a kiss.

"I think he likes you," Minisa teased, nudging her. She grinned. "I think I may ask him. He'll tell me."

Casella blushed furiously now nudging her back. "You'll do no such thing!"

Minisa laughed. "Mayhaps I could ask what he thinks of you?"

Casella nodded. "Yes, but don't make it too obvious."

Cat felt Jeyne nudge her. "It's funny because Tom looks like Ned," she whispered.

Cat looked to her. "I know. I think Sella just sees Ned in him."

"A clone of Ned," giggled Jeyne. Cat giggled, too.

Cat saw Rhaella glare at her for a moment, so Cat just gave her a look of confusion and raised an eyebrow. Rhaella did the same and turned back to the women. Marissa awoke now and propped out of the bed, rubbing her eyes. Cat knew that she would cry for her mother if someone didn't get her. Jeyne did, however, and went over to get her sister. They were already growing close, those two.

Casella then said, "Although there might be a problem with Tom."

"What problem?" Rhaella asked. "And do not say because you aren't pretty enough…"

Casella chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's because of, well, you know…" she glanced at Lyanna who kept growing frustrated as she was trying to thread her needle. Cat could see the beads of sweat on her forehead.

Cat saw the understanding in Rhaella's eyes. "Ah, yes, _that _problem."

"And what is this?" Minisa asked.

Casella looked at her. "Nothing. It is truly, no problem."

Cat knew what she was talking about. Casella always felt that she would be tainted because Ned took her maidenhead. But one thing Sella admitted to Cat was that she was glad it happened with him…her one true love.

"Is this because Ned took her maidenhead?" Jeyne blurted with Marissa bobbing in her lap.

"Jeyne!" Rhaella admonished, her brow buried in anger. Rhaella was even pretty when she was angry. "You don't just blurt those things! Where are your manners?!"

Cat looked to see Casella visibly abashed, and glanced to see Lyanna just roll her eyes. Cat could see that she did not care. She deduced it was because Ned took her maidenhead as well, but they were married. Casella and Ned were not at the time. They were both thirteen and young, and stupid.

Jeyne didn't even look ashamed. "What? All of the Starks know this as the truth. Robert practically brings it up everyday to Ned just to get a rise out of him. Ned hates that." It amazed Cat how much Jeyne knew about Ned. Truly, it was. The girl knew all his dislikes and likes, more so than Cat.

Rhaella narrowed her eyes. "Still. You should apologize to Casella for embarrassing her in front of company."

Minisa waived that away. "No, no, it is quite all right." She turned to Casella. "Jaime has told me what occurred between you and Ned. You were both thirteen, in love, young, and…it just happened. I don't think differently of you."

Casella smiled warmly, but Cat could see she was hurt. "Thank you."

Minisa smiled. "I know, I'm thirteen myself, what do I know? But, still…I don't think Tom will care that you are not a maiden. He isn't a lord's son are anything."

Casella nodded. "I'm sure."

"Jeyne," said Rhaella sternly, "apologize for what you said. It was not appropriate and you know who else does not like that being mentioned." She glanced to Lya.

Lyanna suddenly laughed, rearing her head slightly back. "You think I care? Casella is not the only one who can say that Ned took her maidenhead." She turned to Casella. "Sella, it is not a curse to me that he took your maiden's gift. I understand as well." She patted her hand. "Don't think anything of it. I don't hate you anymore. It's all, as you know, the past. And I'm glad you fancy this boy. You deserve happiness." Cat saw the small smile on Sella's face as Lya stood from her stool. She now needed some help, and so Rhaella held her up.

Lya clutched her now swelling belly and said, "I need some rest. I'll see the rest of you later."

The girls nodded and Lyanna just left. Afterwards, Casella looked to Cat and said, "You've been oddly quiet."

Cat shrugged. "Just listening."

She smiled. "What do you think of him?"

"Of who?"

"Of Tom," she answered. "Isn't he handsome?"

Cat saw all the girls eyes on her, so she just replied, "I guess. Although I think he looks a bit like Ned." She chuckled. "Robb said that he looks like a pretty woman, with his flowing hair."

Casella sighed sowing another stitch. "Robb is just jealous because he cannot marry me. Poor boy."

Cat sort of grew angry. "Don't act as if you are some worthy prize. Robb has feelings, you know. He actually likes you."

"And why are you defending him?" Casella asked, anger in her emerald eyes. "Do you fancy him now?"

Cat was taken aback. "Never! He is my cousin and a year younger than me!"

"I think you're in love!" Casella jested. "You and Robb shall marry in front of the Heart Tree. I mean, why not? Both of you have never found love. And it's not like some boy will marry the third daughter anyway."

It hurt when she said that. Cat felt a pang in her chest. All the girls knew it, too. Rhaella shook her head, her eyes pleading at Cat and saying that she felt sorry. Jeyne was angry, Cat saw, her eyes narrowed at Casella. Cat didn't understand why Sella had to say those nasty words. Usually she was nice and kind to most. This was all just too much for Cat, who felt hurt by those words even more. The tears came all too soon. Cat rushed from her stool, clutching her niece or nephews needlework in hand.

"Cat!" she heard Jeyne yell from the sewing room, but it was too late. Cat rushed out of there too quick for her to catch up. She ran out into the halls and towards her chambers.

It wasn't fair. Casella and Rhaella had everything. They were four years older; Cat often felt that all the grace and beauty went to the "Stark twins" as Ned and Rhaella were called. Cat felt there was nothing left by the time she was born. Rhaella could dance, sing, write poetry, sow as if she had been doing it since she was in their mother's belly. The only thing Cat could do better was run a household. Casella could do all the same, and she wasn't even a Stark as the rest. Even worse, they were both very beautiful. Casella and Rhaella were never short of admirers in Winterfell. Both of them were beautiful and pretty, everyone said so. Rhaella had inherited all of their mother's looks and beauty. The silver Targaryen hair that Cat wanted, the deep lilac eyes as well. The fine face and high cheekbones. Cat had seen the boys looking at them both with longing, even though Casella had only belonged to her brother. No boys ever looked at Cat like that. Everyone had said Cat was pretty, that her brown hair and violet eyes could make any man look. But Cat had not seen them. She inherited too much of her father and less of her mother. Maybe one day she will, she thought to herself. Maybe one day the boys would look at her. Her mother said it would be so now that she had begun to have a woman's body.

Cat was running when she ran into a figure in the middle of the hall. She fell down to the ground with a thud and looked up to see her grandmother. Catelyn Tully Stark looked at her confused, and Cat only got up from the ground, wiping her tears and flattening her blue cotton dress. Her grandmother had been walking the castle more often since her accident. She said she couldn't stay in a bed all day. It was then that she comforted Cat, as she always had. She held her, called her pretty, and let her cry all those tears that had been building up since Ned and her father left. Cat missed them both too much. She missed her father's wisdom and laughter. She missed Ned, of course. They were as close as toast and butter. Cat just wished to ride in the Wolfswood with him as they always had done since she was old enough. It was too much for Cat now. Rhaegar often clung to her when he was not with his cousins, asking when they'd return. Once that would have annoyed Cat, but not now. Her baby brother was hurting, and, well, that means she was hurting, too. She wouldn't mistreat Rhaegar as Rhaella had her for most of her life. Cat wouldn't have it.

Cat left her grandmother soon after and happened to walk by her mother's chambers. She heard conversation being held on the other side, and also saw that the door was left slightly open. Cat peered in to see her mother sitting at the table, opposite side Arya Stark Baratheon. Now there was a woman Cat admired, and one that she was often compared to. On the floor beside them she saw Rhaenys playing with Cassana. Both the girls were sitting upright, grabbing and holding wooden blocks. They were too young to properly play, but at least did not have to be held all day. At eight moons, Rhaenys had learned to crawl. Cat had been there to see it. Their mother cried tears of joy because of it, and because James Stark was not there either. Cassana was still too young, but she could still sit up right. The girls were only three moons apart in age.

Cat's mother caught her glare. Her mother was dressed in violet, her silver hair let down. "I believe we have a little bird amongst our midst. Perhaps Lord Varys is in Winterfell?"

"A cruel jest," Arya replied. Her back was turned to Cat but she could see her brown hair coming down her back, and her dress was grey like Lyanna's. "But who is at the door?"

"It seems my daughter is," she replied. Her mother motioned for her to enter, and so Cat did. She said hello to her aunt and hugged her mother. They explained that they were keeping each other some company since they had nothing to do but take care of the children. Cat then pulled up a seat in front of Rhaenys and Cassana, handing them the wooden blocks. Rhaenys would smile up at Cat, and so she did back. Finally Cat had a baby sister. It was good to not be the youngest girl anymore.

Rhaenys crawled over to Cat now and yanked on her skirts. Cat knew she did that when she wanted to be held by someone. It was something that she had started doing. She did it to Rhaegar often, and Jaime as well. Cat picked her up and held her on her lap, playing with her hair. Her and Rhaenys shared the same hair and look, just not the same eyes. _Don't hate me when you're older, _Cat thought as she looked at her little sister. _I promise to teach you everything that Rhaella didn't teach me. I'll teach you how to ride and catch __squirrels. I'll teach you how to pick flowers, sow, and be a little lady. _

Her mother cleared her throat. "How are you fairing today, my little bird?"

Cat looked up at her and saw the smile on her face. "Fine, Mother."

"That's not what I heard," she said in an inquisitive tone. "Lady Catelyn told me otherwise."

"And what did she say?" Cat asked.

Now her aunt spoke. "That you got into a fight with Casella. Is this true?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. She said that Robb was an idiot for saying that Tom looked like a pretty boy. She then said that Robb was just jealous because Casella didn't have eyes for him. As if she is some worthy prize that only the fairest are worth of!" Cat scoffed then. She then felt herself grow small in her skin. "She then said some other things, but…"

"I know," said her mother. "You must have felt horrible."

"I did." Cat paused to put Rhaenys back on the ground. "But Casella is just stupid. She's just infatuated with that boy named Tom from the guard."

"Him?" her mother said, aghast. Then she smirked. "I can see why. He looks like a certain son of mine…"

Arya Stark laughed. "He certainly does. It seems that Casella is trying to find a replacement for Ned."

Cat sighed. "She still loves him. That much is clear."

"I cannot blame her," Arya said. "My good-son is a dashing boy. She knows what she lost in Ned."

Cat's mother shook her head. "Casella knows that. Regardless, I hope something comes of it."

"I do, too," Cat agreed. "Because then she will have to leave Winterfell. Maybe Rhaella will find a husband, too, and have to leave as well. She's stupid, too."

"Don't say that," her mother admonished softly. "Cat, Rhaella loves you."

Cat tried not to scoff, but failed. "Funny way of showing it. She didn't even stand up for me, Mama! Nothing! She just went about her ways and said nothing. I hate her."

"You don't hate her," her mother said softly.

Cat sighed. "Okay, maybe I don't _hate _her, but she isn't very nice to me! I hate it."

"Your relationship with her will change one day," her aunt assured. "Trust me on that. Me and Sansa used to be the same way until we saw each other again. Mayhaps Rhaella leaving Winterfell for a little while would do you some good. Might make you appreciate her more."

Cat snorted. "Doubt it."

She then saw a glimmer in her mother's eye. "Perhaps you are right, Arya. Rhaella does need to grow. She is good at other lady things, but not running a household. Lya, she can run a household..."

"She can," said her mother. "Queen Selyse taught her much in that regard - well, I did, too. I can run one way better than Sansa."

Daenerys Targaryen smiled. "Arya," she began. "Would you be willing to take her on as a lady-in-waiting, once you return to Storm's End?"

Cat saw her aunt taken back. "I don't know, Daenerys, I mean, I suppose I could. I've never taken on a lady-in-waiting before. I could teach her how to run a household real good. And it would be nice to have some company until Cassana grows some." She smiled. "I'll speak to Gendry when he returns, see what he thinks. If Jaime could foster under him, why can't Rhaella under me?"

Cat's mother smiled. "Oh, thank you, Arya. I'll of course have to speak to James on this, but I'm sure he'll be very happy at the prospect."

_Now everyone will be gone, _Cat thought, not that she cared it was Rhaella who would be leaving. It was Robb she thought of, Edric as well. Robb would foster under their uncle Rickon when he became thirteen, which would be in another two years. Edric was going down to Casterly Rock once the men returned to spend time with his betrothed, Victaria. Even though Cat hated Casella at the moment, she might leave, too. Even Jaime would be even busier once he wed Minisa - but that wouldn't be for some years. Soon it would just be Cat with Jeyne, until they both went to become ladies-in-waiting to whomever would have them. _Lyanna will always be here_, Cat thought now with hope, _until her and Ned had to leave again when they came into their holdfast._ But that wouldn't be until Jaime was lord, and that could be for years! Cat was happy at the thought. She could watch their children grow and become close with them, as she was with her own aunts. Now she was happy again.

The door burst open then and Rhaella came bolstering through. For once Cat's sister looked a mess. Her hair was messy, her skin glistened with sweat. Her eyes glanced the room and they met Cat's. "Catelyn," she said, walking towards her. "I-I-"

"You!" their mother yelled. Cat saw the anger in her violet eyes. The one's she gave Cat. "Rhaella, why must you be this way with your sister?"

"What?" Rhaella asked, taken off-guard.

Their mother pulled a seat and said, "Take a seat, Rhaella, we are speaking about this now!"

"Fine," Rhaella said, sitting down.

"I can leave, Daenerys," Arya said.

Cat's mother waived it away. "No, you can stay. This shall not take long. But take the children with you for a moment, if you'd like."

After her aunt came over and distracted the babes, her mother sat Rhaella down with her. Cat knew that her mother could be quite unnerving when she would admonish them. She was a good mother, Cat did not doubt. She loved them all unconditionally, but had to be firm when she wanted to be. It was the Targaryen blood, her father always jested. All of Winterfell knew how she could be when angered. No one wanted to "awake the dragon" as Maester Willem would say.

Her mother glared between the both of them with nothing but dragon fire in her violet eyes. "What is the matter with the _both _of you?!" she yelled. "Since you were born, I wished for the two of you to be as sister's. I never knew my family! None of them! I only knew my brother who beat me, called me dull, and scared me! You should both be blessed to have each other! Have this!" She motioned to their surroundings. "But, no, no, no - you both are ungrateful! I've had enough!" She looked at Rhaella. "Why can't you be more supportive and helpful of Cat?_ Casella _insulted her, and you did _nothing _to defend her honor! Your father would be ashamed if he were here."

"Well he isn't!" Rhaella snapped. "He left with Ned and the rest! He left us!"

"Your father left because it was his duty!" their mother reminded her.

"His duty?" Rhaella said with a laugh, Cat saw tears in her eyes. "It was his duty to leave us? His duty was to stay here with his family. It's Uncle Bran's duty to guard the North!"

"So this is what it's about," their mother said softly. "You miss your father..."

"I do not miss him," Rhaella said, wiping her tears. "I don't miss Ned either."

"Oh, Rhaella," her mother said. "You're reminding me of how when you were a little girl, and you'd run to your father after he'd be done with his kingly duties...I can see it already."

They both hugged and Cat only rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Her mother saw that and grabbed her, pulling her into the hug with them. "I love you just as much," she told her. Cat only suppressed the smile against her mother's arm. They pulled from the hug soon after and Cat only grumbled, "That doesn't answer why she did not defend me."

"I did," said Rhaella. "It was after you left. I told her that it was rude and she should apologize. That was what I came here to tell you, that she wanted to apologize. Casella knows her mistake. Jeyne let her know how she felt, too."

Cat smirked at that. Already she could see Jeyne defending her honor. Jeyne was never really scared of anything. Both a gift and a curse. "And does Sella wish to see me?"

Rhaella nodded. "She does, but...well, you know how she can be."

"Too proud," said her mother. "I can remember when her and Ned would have their little arguments. Sella would be so stubborn that she wouldn't speak to him for days. Ned would be just as stubborn; he would refuse to be the first to break. But in the end Casella always won..."

"I remember," Rhaella said softly, almost as if she had wished her friend and Ned had stayed together. "They...they were so happy together at times, but...we know how the story goes."

"Lyanna is a good wife." Cat came to her defense now. "She has been nothing but loyal."

"I'm not saying she isn't," said Rhaella. "And you know I love Lya." She shook her head. "It makes no matter. I am truly sorry, Catelyn."

Cat rolled her eyes, she couldn't stay mad for too long. "Fine. I forgive you, Rhaella."

Rhaella only nodded but their mother wasn't so convinced. "Oh, no, you both do not get off that easy. Hug each other."

"No!" Cat protested.

"Is it necessary?" Rhaella asked.

Lady Daenerys nodded. "Yes. Oh, come on, you both don't hate each other."

Cat relented and rolled her eyes before getting up to giver her older sister a hug. Rhaella did the same as she did and just hugged her hesitantly, before her embrace was true. For some reason in this moment Cat could feel the love in her arms, as if this was her way of expressing it without her actually saying it. Cat could understand. She only told a select few that she loved them. Ned, of course, and her father, grandmother, brother, little sister, Jeyne even, but not the rest. It was not that she didn't love them it was just that she was too embarrassed to say so. One day she knew it would change.

They sat in the room and spoke on matters for a few moments. Their mother told them that she had a feeling something had gone wrong at the Wall, Cat didn't know what to make of them. Her mother sounded like one of those old crones that she'd heard from stories. But Cat would never tell her that. There was a way she was speaking, a foreboding way, telling them that ominious things were to come. "I've been having this dream," she said. "Ned is in it. He's on the snow, dressed in black, shadows dancing about him. I can see him, smell him even, but he cannot see or hear me. He is afraid, scared, cold...so cold, but there is a tiny bit of hope there when I see him smile softly." When asked by Rhaella what it meant she only replied, "I am his mother, I have a connection with him. He grew in my belly, and I know when my baby is afraid. Something has gone wrong, I know it. And I will destroy who ever hurts my child." It sent shivers down Cat's spine.

Rhaegar came in the chambers soon after, tired and with mud streaked on his breeches. He walked over to their mother, rubbing his tired eyes and set himself in her lap. Cat's mother made no remark about the mud, and just held him. Rhaegar took this harder than most. He needed their father, missed Ned, and just wanted them back. Even Lady Daenerys did not have that much time for Rhaegar anymore. Were it not for Brandon, Catelyn didn't know what he would do with his day. It was very nice for Robb and Edric to not ignore the two little ones. Rhaegar saw Cat and asked what was wrong, as if he could read her like a book. Cat explained what happened softly, and told him about her fight with Casella. Cat didn't want to taint Sella's image, for Rhaegar held her in high esteem. "Beautiful women are this boy's curse," Cat could hear her father say.

"Why would she be so mean?" Rhaegar asked. "Sella is never mean."

"Rhaegar, not everyone can be happy all the time," their mother explained. "Sometimes these things happen."

Rhaegar only petulantly crossed his arms. "I don't like her anymore. She was mean to Cat."

Rhaella shook her head. "Rhaegar, my sweet, you don't mean that. You know Sella loves you. You are to be her husband..."

At that he Targaryen boys face softened. "I can't be," he whispered, sounding beyond his years and not only having counted five namedays. "I'm just a babe."

"You are the man of this family," their mother encouraged, holding him just a bit tighter. "Your father said so."

He smiled. "Ned did, too."

"He did," she replied. "And you have done a fine job."

"I have?" he asked softly.

"The very best." She stroked his hair.

Another knock came on the door, very soft and light. Cat knew this had to be Casella. She could recognize that knock anywhere. Both Rhaella's and her mother's gazes went to her, both knowing who it was that had just knocked. Rhaegar was idly playing with their mother's violet dress, pinching the fabric with his fingers. Cat only nodded. She knew that this conversation between her and Sella had to happen, less she wanted their friendship to crumble.

"Come in."

Casella opened the door softly and averted her gaze to the floor. She was in a simple cotton dress of green which brought out her eyes, she was also wearing a simple necklace with a few jewels in them. Cat knew that Eddard had given her that as a present on her thirteenth nameday. He had to work with Tyrion to make the coin to purchase it in the market in Wintertown. Cat remembered how he hated it, but did it for his Sella. Of course Casella could never get rid of it, she refused to. Often she wore it as a reminder to be more patient in life. Cat wondered how she could live with wearing it, knowing it could be a constant reminder of her betrayal to Ned.

"Lady Daenerys," said Sella, curtseying slightly.

Cat's mother dipped her head. "Casella."

"Hello, Rhaella."

Rhaella smiled. "Hi, Sella."

Casella bent over now and smiled at Rhaegar, who was just looking up at her with angry eyes. Rhaegar had his arms crossed, his brow buried, even his jaw was slightly out. "Hello, Rhaegar," whispered Casella softly. "Can I have a kiss?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm mad at you."

"Why?" Casella asked.

"You hurt Cat," he admonished. "She's my sister and you hurt her."

"I'm sorry," Sella apologized, glancing between Cat and Rhaegar. Cat could tell that these words were meant for her and not her little brother. She reached out to flatten his hair. "I wasn't thinking, I was just angry and frustrated with all that is happening."

"What things?" Rhaegar asked.

"Things," she replied. "Just, as you know, with your grandmother and my father, and everything else."

"And Ned," he said. "You miss him."

She nodded. "I do, as you do too, but we must move on. I'm just sorry for hurting your sister, and I didn't mean what I said. She is a pretty girl who will marry a handsome man, I know it."

Cat stood from her chair now and rolled her eyes petulantly. "You're not forgiven!" she yelled, and then proceeded to stomp out the door. Casella did not come after her.

Cat then found Jeyne in the godswood praying in front of the Heart Tree. She was praying for her father, Cat's father, all of their family and Ned especially. Cat liked to pray at times. Usually Lady Daenerys would bring her, Rhaella, Lyanna, Rhaegar, and Rhaenys to the Heart Tree to pray for their family. Cat prayed for Ned to be safe, her father as well. She prayed for her uncle's along with Robert and Tyrion. How Cat missed the dwarfs stories and humor. Tyrion Lannister could make her laugh on most many-a-day, and he rivaled her in teasing. Tyrion could tease Cat until she blushed with anger. He would always jest how he had "won" when that happened.

Cat sat with Jeyne and stared at the weirwood in awe. Even now Cat still couldn't believe the children had come and carved the face into it. Maester Willem and Lady Catelyn had told her about the Children of the Forest, along with her uncle Bran. Her uncle had met the children, had told her of how they looked and even spoke. Cat liked to hear those stories. He said that the weirwoods were a huge network, and that you could look through their memories as if they were living. Cat had been seven when he told her and she begged him to teach her how. She wished she could see what the weirwood had. Mayhaps she could see a memory of Lord Eddard, Ned's namesake. Cat wished she had met him. She only heard about him through her father and grandmother, but even then it was hard for them to speak about him. It was even harder for them to speak about her late uncle Robb. He had been a king, as her father had, but her father said he would have been a good king, were it not for his heart.

Casella had come to Cat in the godswood, apologizing for her outburst. Jeyne had barked at her to leave when she entered, calling her mean and stupid. Casella only sighed and began to tell them that she had been lonely. She felt as if Rhaella was her only link to Winterfell, even though she knew the Starks loved her. Ned had been her world, but now he was no longer. Casella said she had to find her own path. Tom, was that path. She was going to go to Riverrun after the men returned, to become a lady-in-waiting to Roslin Tully, Minisa's mother. Cat was sad, but glad for her. She accepted the apology and hugged it out as friends. It did good for Cat to call her friend.

That night she ate with her family, all the Starks as one. She sat beside Rhaegar and Rhaella, who sat beside their mother. Rhaenys had been put to bed with Cassana and Marissa. Jeyne sat opposite her with Robb, Brandon, and Lady Sansa. Arya Stark was there too with Edric and Lyanna. Casella would have been there but she ate with her father this night. Lady Catelyn ate at one end of the table, Jaime at the other with Minisa by his side. Even Lady Myrcella was here with them, along with Maester Willem. They ate their meal and told stories together, the sun still out in the sky. It would always set later in the day during the summer, not like Cat knew how it was in the winter. She was a spring child. After the meal, Lyanna made her way back to her chambers for sleep. She often slept a lot now because she was with child.

As Rhaegar was telling a tale of finding a cat with Brandon, Ser Edmund came into the Great Hall with five Stark men at his back. "Lord Stark!" he yelled in a commanding tone. "Lord Stark! We have captured a deserter of the Night's Watch!"

Jaime stood from his seat. "A deserter?" he said, aghast. "How? When?"

"He tried to sneak through with a group of castlefolk who were entering the castle, my lord," Edmund replied, his brown hair shaking. "Hugh, over here, found him. He is bound in chains outside, awaiting your justice."

_A deserter?_ Cat thought. It seemed like ill tidings to have a deserter."Justice?" spat Lady Myrcella. "You don't mean to have him executed?"

"Law-is-law, my lady."

"He is right, Mother," said Jaime. "The man has to die. He took an oath."

"Jaime," his mother said softly, "you are only three-and-ten, too young to take a life."

"Your mother is right," their grandmother added. "That is a heavy burden to bear at a young age. Surely Ser Edmund here can do the service."

"No," Jaime said sternly. "The man who passes the sentence swings the sword. My father executes men, and he has no use of his legs. Surely I can do the same."

"That shall not happen!" his mother nearly yelled.

"My lord and my lady," Ser Edmund interrupted. "The man says he has some words to break regarding the status of the Night's Watch. Says he has news of Ned, James and Jon." He shook his head. "You'll want to hear this."

"Take me to him, now!" Cat's mother yelled.

"In a moment," Jaime urged. He cleared his throat. "Bring him here, Ser Edmund. I should wish to break words..."

He dipped his head. "My lord."

Edmund was about to walk away with the guards until Maester Willem said, "Jaime, you might want to bring the man to your solar. This should not be made news..."

Jaime waived the notion away. "No. This is news that all should hear."

Ser Edmund nodded and returned with the man a few moments later. He was a small, scrawny boy with a narrow face and short hair. He had small lips and looked dirty. He was brought in chains to Jaime, who stood from his seat and stood over the man. Cat could see the man could not meet a boys eyes, but Jaime looked all the lord. Cat sat with Rhaegar in her lap and listened. Rhaella was beside her with her mother.

"Tell me your news," Jaime ordered.

"I know I broke my oath," the man said softly. "I know what that means."

"You shall die on the morrow," Jaime swore. "But for now you will tell me how things are at the Wall."

"Things are dire," the man told him. "They treated with Mance, and-and it did not go well. Mance vowed to sack Castle Black and the North, but the man has not attacked. It has left all on edge, m'lord. Most are clamoring for blood."

"And what of my husband?" Lady Sansa demanded.

"Your husband?" he asked. "I'm sorry, m'lady, but-"

"-Jon Targaryen, Lord Jon," Jaime told him, but the man was still confused. "Jon Snow."

Cat saw the realization spread across the black brother's face. "Ah, yes, Lord Snow. He left with James Stark, young Robert, Hugh, Preston, and young Eddard to assasinate Mance Rayder."

"To do what?!" Lady Sansa yelled. "To assasinate Mance?"

"Aye, m'lady," said the man. "Or at least that was the plan."

"Gods," Arya Stark swore. "Gods, Gendry, what were you thinking in letting Robert go?"

"And Ned," Lady Daenerys swore. "I shall kill James when I see him again for letting him go!"

"Is that all?" Jaime asked.

He shook his head. "No, m'lord, there is more. It concerns Eddard Stark..."

At that Lady Daenerys rushed forward and grabbed the man by the collar. "Tell me," said Daenerys Targaryen. "Tell me what happened to my son!"


	7. Chapter 7 Eddard III

**A/N: As promised, here is the chapter regarding the men's fate. GRRM owns all.**

**Also, Happy GoT day! I saw the first ep. and it was good if you are a show fan. But since I am a book fan, I must say that I was disappointed. Some scenes irked me, some were great. Yet I still look forward to the rest of the season, especially episode 9 titled the Rains of Castamere. **

**;)**

**Chapter 7 Eddard III**

**Eddard**

The fires shown in the night, like beacons lighting the way.

Eddard Stark laid crouched behind his father, who was hiding behind a tree looking at the wildling camp. Ned could not even see his father's face in the darkness, the black hood he wore along with the shall hid his face well. He could see his breathe in the cold air, which was the only sign of life that came out of him. Ned felt his own nerves, his own chest constrict as he was sure his father was feeling. This mission could save thousands of lives. Ned knew what it entailed. _If _they could kill Mance then a battle could be avoided. Mance was their leader, the head of the snake as Tyrion liked to say, and if killed could make them disperse like rats. Ned hoped they would succeed. It would bring him one more step closer to Lyanna, to Winterfell, to _home. _

Next to him was Jon Targaryen, looking just as much like a shadow as his father. Behind him Ned could hear Robert breathing like a pig, but Hugh and Preston were quiet as mouses. In the distance Ned could see the wildling fires, but did not know how many people were surrounding them. Tyrion had told him that women and children would be among them, not just men. Not to mention that some of the women could fight, being spear wives and all. Ned feared them the most. He knew he could kill a man if he had to, but a woman…he didn't know if he could do it, wildling or no. Some of them would be, could be just as old as he was. Mayhaps Ned would see Cat in their faces or Jeyne or Rhaella as well. He didn't know if he would have the heart.

Suddenly shadows moved around the fires, and faintly Ned could see their visages. A man, he saw, clad head-to-toe in skins and furs. He had a beard, brown and thick, a deer handle axe sheathed in his belt. _A wildling, _Ned thought. He had heard about the fighters. Now more shadows came towards the fires. Women, boys, more men. He didn't know if they were near Mance's tent yet, but Jon Targaryen insisted they were. Mance's tent was in the middle of the camp, a large tent held up by mammoth hide and tusks. Jon said that you would know it when you saw it. Ned didn't know how long they had been at this, but now it had become a routine. They would move swiftly in the trees from one section of the camp to the other, using the night as their ally. Preston would sometimes shoot a man down with his bow if need be, but mostly they tried to refrain from killing men. _The quieter the better. I do not wish to fight this night._

"How many?" Robert asked from behind.

"Ten, maybe," Jon Targaryen replied. "Warriors, mostly. They are keeping guard while the women go to sleep with their children. We do not need to engage them."

"Have the bow ready if need be, Preston," Ned's father commanded.

"Aye, ser," said Preston. Ned could hear the knocking of an arrow from behind him.

"We must move, James," Ned's uncle told him. "We have lingered too long in the same spot."

Suddenly Ned heard the rustling of trees and a warrior coming towards them. His father grabbed him by the collar and lowered him down. In the gloom Ned could see his silver eyes pleading for him not to make a sound. He knew how nervous his father must've been feeling at letting Ned come with him. Lady Daenerys was a protective mother, something Ned knew all too well. If something were to happen to him, his father would never be forgiven.

The man came close to them now, and muttered something as he stood in front of the tree. Ned heard his breeches being dropped and the sound of his water being drained. They sat there in silence, time moving slow. They could be caught at any moment, an alarm sounded, and death would soon follow. Ned saw his father's hand move to the hilt of his dagger. He knew his intention was to kill the man. James Stark slid it out of his sheath quietly putting a finger on his mouth. Ned nodded and watched as he waited for the man to finish his piss. _At least he is letting him finish before he takes his life. _

When the man hoisted his breeches and turned around, his father lept from the shadows like a shadow cat hunting his pray and plunged the dagger into the man's chest. Ned watched as the man gasped for air, and heard the sound of the dagger cutting and plunging into his flesh. His father held his corpse like a dead fish and gently placed it on the ground. Eddard Stark could see the blood flowing out of the man's chest like a river, like the one that ran through the moat of Winterfell. His father then wiped the blood off his dagger against the dead wildling's coat before sheathing it again. He turned to them and whispered, "Now let's move before he's discovered. Preston, Hugh, hide the body in the bushes; it will buy us some time."

The men did as bid and Ned helped them. They dragged the man's lifeless corpse behind a bush and even went as far as to throw some snow on him. "It will mask the scent, hopefully," said Preston. Ned doubted it. As he looked at the wildling man, he thought on how they differed very little from those south of the Wall. _He probably had a wife and children, no more than I do. _The thought made him sad. Why were they treated so differently? Surely not all wildlings were savages who stole pretty young maidens from their beds, as wet nurses liked to tell babes so they behaved. Ned's own grandmother, Lady Catelyn, often jested that as she tucked him in at night. "Sleep soundly, my love," she would say. "And have happy dreams." She'd kiss his forehead and tell him, "I hope the wildings do not come and steal you away." Ned would be scared, but knew it was just a jest. He missed her.

"Ned, come!" Robert barked in a whisper.

Ned looked at the wildling once more and turned back to Robert. They moved swiftly in the night like a pack of wolves hunting down their pray. To Ned this was the most excited and full of life he had felt since leaving Winterfell. He was glad to be apart of this, to be apart of ending this damnable war against the free folk. Ned wished them no harm, Val especially. Even though he had said only a few words to her, Ned already was in love with her beauty. There was something about her, as if there was more to her than just her looks. A fiery personality, like Lya's own. Ned thought his father lucky to have been with her.

_You have a wife, _his mind told him. _As does your own father. Daenerys Targaryen is considered fair, you fool. _ Ned knew it was not a love - at least not like Robert's was. Robert spoke of her often after she came to Castle Black with Mance's request at a parley. "Gods, that woman," he swore. "She is the fairest woman in all of the world." Robert thought wildling women would be just like the men. Hairy, savage, grotesque. He thought they ripped rare meat right of the bone and looked as homely as giants. Val had sent him for a turn, in truth. She had sent Ned for one as well. Ned hoped to see her again one day, hoped to speak with her as a friend and not a foe. He wanted to know how his father was before he met Ned's mother. His aunt Sansa had told him some. She told him how he used to be happy as a child. He'd be a good brother to her, to Robb and Jon. It was when he left to the Wall that he changed for the worst. Ned wanted to know more.

They moved and stopped, like a routine. Ned would crouch behind Jon and his father in the trees, adhering to their commands. James Stark would tell them to stop, to keep going. Most of the wildling camp was a asleep, so it was just patrols that were out in the night. Each time they would have to wait for a man to pass, Ned grew scared. Robert was just as scared, Ned could tell, although he hid behind a mask of bravery and courage. Suddenly Ned remembered something his father and uncle Bran had told him before he went to foster under Stannis. Ned was just a boy, not a man, and was scared of going down south. He had expressed to his father how scared he was. His father only huffed and said, "You have to brave." To which Ned replied, "But how can a man be brave if he is afraid?" His father only smiled and said, "Let me tell you what my father told me, Eddard: the only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid."

_The only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid…_Ned hoped to tell his own son those words one day. As he moved through brush after brush, closer to Mance, he thought about Lyanna and the family they had just started. Ned imagined them as old as his parents were now, with four children to call their own. He imagined waking in the morning to their laughs and giggles as they'd jump into his and Lya's bed, as Ned used to do with his siblings. He saw himself holding a child of his own in his lap, giving him wisdom as his father had done to him. It was a cherishing thought, to be sure, one he knew would come to fruition soon enough. Ned saw Lya's smile in the darkness and her last words to him as they sat on their bed, his hand on her belly. "Think of this moment when you are afraid," she whispered to him. Ned could almost feel her skin against his. "Come back to me…"

_Come back to me…_the forest whispered at him, or at least he thought it did. Ned wished he could hear Lya's voice now, but it was his father's snapping him back into the reality of this situation.

"Ned, pay attention," his father barked, slapping him softly on the head.

Ned nodded and looked at what they were seeing. Ten men, sitting around a campfire at night. They were passing around a skin of some sort, along with feasting on some fresh kill. "We are nearing Mance's tent," whispered Jon Targaryen.

"How can you be sure?" whispered Robert.

"We cannot," Ned's father replied. "But one of them can…" he pointed at the group of men with his finger.

"You would engage them?" Ned asked.

He nodded. "Aye, I would."

"James, we cannot," his brother-cousin urged. "What if one of us were to die? It is ten against seven."

"Aye, it is. But we are seven fresh men, with darkness and forest as our ally. They are ten men, tired and probably half in their cups. We can take them by surprise."

"Surely one of them must know where Mance's tent would be located," said Hugh.

"My thought's exactly," Ned's father replied. "We must keep one of them alive."

"And who will attack first?" Robert asked.

"Preston," said Ned's father. "Cover us in case things go wrong. Jon. You, Robert, Hugh and Ned will follow. We must do this quietly, which means daggers only. We will take them unawares."

Ned gulped. "Father-"

-_I am scared, _he might have said. In his dreams he had seen himself killing his first man. Ned knew that one day it would happen yet now that moment was before him. No, he could not act like a scared child.

-_surely we do not have to engage them, _he might have said. But in his mind he knew that his father was right. They had to make sure that they were along the right path towards Mance's tent. The darkness was their ally and sunlight their enemy. They had to swiftly enter Mance's tent, slit his throat, and slip out before they were noticed. Knowing where he was had to be top priority.

"-who am I to kill?" he asked instead.

Ned's father nodded. "Choose whom you wish. Come, we must do this silently."

The moment was finally upon him.

_Kill the boy, _Jon Targaryen had told him, _and let the man be born. I am a man now, not some boy. I will do this. _It was something that his uncle had told him before they left on this mission. He said they were words old maester Aemon Targaryen had once told him before he became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Ned liked the wisdom in those words. They wrung true.

_Kill the boy, _he told himself as he unsheathed his dagger along with his father, Robert, Hugh, and his uncle. _Kill the boy, _his mind told himself as he stepped out of the brush towards the men, soft and quick like cats. _Kill the boy, _his mind told him as he moved towards his target, a man who was scrunched over poking at the fire with a stick. Beside him Robert was doing the same, and the rest of the men as well. The men around the fire were talking softly, laughing as well. _Kill the boy, _the words repeated in his mind as he crawled quietly behind the man. Finally he sprung into position and was so close he could smell the man. He smelled of sweat, meat, and musk. Ned could even feel the heat from the fire. He looked to his father who gave a swift nod to all the men.

_Kill the boy and let the man be born._

Ned stood up now with the rest of them and raked his dagger across the man's throat. They rest did the same and all he could hear was the sound of labored breath, spurting blood, and death…death. The man Ned had killed reached for his throat and grasped it, blood flowing over his fingers. He turned to Ned with eyes as wide as dinner plates, and Ned felt remorse at the thought.

The other wildlings jumped up at them, scrambling for their weapons. An arrow came through the thicket, whizzing like a bee and hit one of them in the chest. He fell over one of the logs and hit the ground with a thud. Before the other men could take up arms, Ned's father was on them like a wolf on his prey. He jumped on the man and stabbed him in the chest, while Ned's uncle did the same to another. A third one managed to grab an axe but Jon Targaryen disarmed him and threw him against the log. James Stark came beside him and held him down, as Hugh threw his arm over his mouth so the man would not call out for aide.

Ned looked at the dagger in his hand, slick with wildling blood, and back down at the man on the floor. His eyes were wide and void of life, looking up at the stars. _Will his wife shed tears for him, his children ask why he was taken from them? _Ned felt remorse at the thought, but knew that it was either his life or that Thenn's. He looked beside him and saw Robert equally in a trance, he was also looking down at his dagger. In the firelight Ned could see he was getting over the initial shock of killing his first man. He walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "We did what we had to," Ned told him.

Robert nodded and wiped his dagger against a dead man's coat. "Yes, I know. In war one must do what one must to survive."

_True words if ever spoken. _"Words Ser Edmund told us…"

"I will tell my children about this moment," Robert whispered. "I will tell I and Alerie's son about how if felt to kill a man."

"As I will tell mine and Lya's, should the gods grant us one."

Ned could have sworn he saw a small smile on Robert's face, but he had no time to figure it out. He heard blows and grunts, as he turned his head to see Hugh pressing the wildling man for information. Preston came out of the trees as well and grabbed the arrow from the wildling's chest. Ned and Robert made their way over to see what was happening. James Stark held one arm, Jon Targaryen the other, while Hugh punched the wildling in the face repeatedly.

Ned and Robert stood in front and kept an eye out for anything in the forest. "This is hopeless," said Hugh, flicking his wrist from punching the wildling man. "He will not speak."

"See him to be made more agreeable," ordered Ned's father. "Jon, gag him."

Ned's uncle sought to it, wrapping a gag around the man's mouth. He watched with his cousin as the man drove a dagger into the wildling man's thigh, causing him to yell out muffled screams of pain. "Tell me where Mance's tent is!" Hugh demanded.

The Thenn yelled muffled words in reply to which Preston said, "This one will not talk. He'd rather bite off his own tongue then help crows."

Ned saw his father rake a hand through his hair, and then proceeded to step aside with his cousin-brother. They spoke in hush whispers and once they were done announced, "Find if he has a wife or children. Maybe they will help ease his tongue…"

"Of course."

_He cannot mean to harm a child, _Ned thought as he shared a look with Robert. But in his mind he knew that his father nor his uncle would ever hurt a child. They simply meant to threaten the man to ease his tongue. Ned's uncle Bran had told him how wildlings were such a hard folk. They were not easily swayed by means of torture - such as plunging a dagger into one's thigh - but more of means closer to the heart. Yes, this was the only way.

Preston took no more then three steps when the wildling man began to yell in audible words because of the gag. "Let him speak," ordered Jon Snow.

Hugh removed the gag and the wildling said, "Spare m'life and that of m'family and I will tell ya where Mance is."

"How can we trust your words?" Ned's father asked.

"His tent is not hard t' find. Move north until you see the lights, and you will see it in the center."

"How do we know when we are getting close?" asked Hugh.

The wildling breathed hoarsely. "You will know when our numbers grow too large for you to count, crow. All you have to do is follow north."

Ned saw his father nod. "Thank you for the knowledge." He nodded again to Hugh who then proceeded to take the man's life. Ned watched as the ranger stuck it his dagger in the man's throat and slashed across. A sea of blood came streaming down the man's neck, and gurgles were his response. Ned watched the man die, and did not have a mere moment to himself before they were on the move again.

"Come we must move quickly," said his father. He looked up to the nights sky. "We do not have much time before the sun greets us with another day."

"And I would like to be greeting it with breath in my lungs," Hugh said.

"Aye," agreed Robert.

"Then let us not waste any more of our time," Jon Targaryen said before proceeding to sheath his dagger. "Let us end Mance and go home."

_Yes, _Ned agreed, _lets. _Already he could taste it, see it, feel it. Already he could sense himself closer to Winterfell's grey walls, his families smiles, and his wife's touch. Ned could already smell the crisp air, the fresh bread and ale from the kitchens. He could already hear the commotion in the Great Hall and Rhaegar's laugh. Ned could imagine Lady Catelyn's smile, feel Jeyne's embrace, taste Lyanna's mouth. He could already hear his lady mother admonishing him for attending his father - let alone hear her admonish Ned's own father again for letting him go. A smile spread across his face, but Robert brought him back to reality. "Stop smiling, you bastard," he said, throwing up his hood again. "This night is not yet over."

Ned nodded and threw up his own hood, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword. _I have yet to use this thing. But I have already taken a man's life. There is yet one more to take before we can be free of these wildlings._ Soon they were on the move again, taking into the brush like the pack of wolves. Ned's father followed north and Hugh - who knew the forest better than most rangers - lead the way. Preston took the rear while Ned crouched behind his uncle Jon with Robert behind him. The winds were beginning to rise now, howling and screeching in the night. It was a cold that sent a shiver to Ned's bones. They passed more fires and camps in the night, and each one they passed the numbers only grew. _The wildling did not steer us wrong. We are nearing Mance's tent now._

As the numbers grew, so did James Stark's caution. He would have them stop more frequently, holding the party up as a warrior would pass or a wife as well. It slowed them some, but it was better to be safe than have to face the wrath of thousands of wildlings so far from the Wall. His father told him that should anything happen to him or their uncle or both that they should throw down their arms and flee to Castle Black. Ned did not hope it would come to that but knew he spoke the truth. "You have Lyanna and your whole life a head of you," his father told him. "Should anything happen to me, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can to Castle Black and don't look back. I've had a long life, a beautiful wife with five children to call my own - something I never dreamed of. You have yours still ahead of you with Lyanna."

Most of the wildlings were asleep now, their numbers few but the tents were closer together in number leading them to believe that they were nearing Mance Rayder's tent now. Some would be walking their posts, others cooking around the fire. Most of the men on patrol would sit down around their fire and trade stories in hushed whispers, leaving Ned to wonder what they could be talking about. As they neared each step, Robert's impatience grew. He wanted to get back to the Wall before dawn began to creep on the horizon, as did the rest of the men. Yet Ned knew that griping about it would not make it better.

Soon the brush was giving way to more camp, and they had to sneak around more tents. Fortunately it seemed that only warriors were on patrol, making it easier for them to sneak around. They'd go from tent-to-tent one at a time, Ned's father giving the orders for who and when to move. It was quite easy once you got the hang of it. Ned wished that Lyanna were here to see him at this, to see him be a part of ending this war. How proud of him she would be. Lyanna would be proud of Ned in anything he would do, as he was proud of her for handling herself in this situation. To be away from her husband heavy with child, most girls her age did not know that sort of burden. Ned loved her for it - _admired _her even. She was stronger than most, stronger than him.

As they neared now, Ned wondered which one Val was in as he neared it. He just wished to see her once last time or talk to her. He wished he could know her better, but he knew that was folly. His father would never allow it.

Now his father ordered a holt, raising his fist in the air. The men crowded together outside the forest line, and peered down at the wildling camp in front of them. His father pointed down to a tent, Ned saw. "See there," he said, pointing. "That is Mance's tent."

"How can you be so sure?" Robert asked.

"The mammoth tusks are of a size," their uncle answered. "The hide is very intricate, the mere size of the tent is very large as well for a simple wildling shelter. There are many others surrounding it, meaning it is guarded. That is his tent, I know of it."

"And if you are wrong, ser?" Preston asked.

"Then prepare for a glorious death," Ned's father said solemnly. "We have no choice. That is his tent, Jon knows it."

"Aye, I remember some of how it looked like. Yes, that is it."

Ned's father turned to them. "Stay close to me and make no sound. There will be guards and we must move quietly. If we kill a man, daggers only. Fast and quick as shadows we must be."

"Then we kill Mance and go back to the Wall."

"Aye," his father agreed. "Let us see this done."

Ned grasped the hilt of his sword and followed the men into the camp. The wind began to pick up now making the shall press against his face even further. The sounds of their footsteps moved swiftly in the snow as they moved further into the tent. Ned moved behind his father as if he were his shadow, the rest moving behind. They moved closer towards Mance's tent now, yet Ned found it curious that there were so little guards. Surely the King-Beyond-the-Wall had guards. But Ned didn't know if the free folk believed in guards or anything of the sort. Now they stood crouched behind a tent, as they watched a wildling warrior pacing back-and-forth with torch in hand.

His father picked up on the lack of guards as well. "There are so few," he noticed. "I do not like it."

"These are wildlings," said Hugh. "Not lords south of the Wall. They do not believe in guards."

"Yes, but they believe in tactic. Mance would not leave himself so unguarded."

"Mayhaps he need not fear a traitor in his midsts," Jon Targaryen observed. "He feels safe within his own camp."

"As all good lords should," said Robert. Those were words Ned had heard many-a-time from Lord Davos and Bran Stark.

"We must move now, Father," Ned whispered.

James Stark nodded. "Aye, we shall."

"Must we kill that man, Uncle?" Robert asked.

"Mayhaps…" He then shook his head. "No. It seems he will remove himself for a piss. Thank the gods." Ned looked over his father's shoulder and saw the man move into the woods, the darkness enveloping him. Now was the time to move. There was nothing in the way from them to Mance's tent. His father motioned for them to move and they did as bid. Ned followed him and his uncle from behind, moving past each shelter looking in each direction. All Ned saw were rows of wildling shelters, made up of deer, elk, reindeer, bear, mammoth, and different hides. The structures were held up bones of different kinds. He saw deer, mostly, although some of the larger ones were held up by mammoth's, as was Mance's.

Finally they stood outside the tent of Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-the-Wall. Ned remembered how the man looked as he stood atop of the Wall with Robert and his uncle Rickon and Tyrion, watching the parley. Eddard had been plagued with nerves as he looked down at his father sitting on his horse. He thought that wildlings would come out of the forest and ambush them. Ned did not want to see the image of his father dying in front of him.

They stood outside the tent and his father turned to them. "Preston, Hugh. Stand guard outside here and let us know if anyone is coming."

They both nodded. "Aye, ser."

He now looked to Ned. "Ned, Robert. Come with us, and do not make a sound. Mance shares his tent with more than just his wife and children. We must be quick and quiet. Mind your step."

Ned nodded and his father hunched over, while Ned's uncle held the flap of the door open. They both went in first, Robert following. He heard the gasps and curses from James Stark. Ned stepped inside and-

Ned's jaw dropped at what he saw.

Three heads on spikes, both eyes missing from their sockets. In the middle of the spiked heads was a man, completely nude, but hung from the ceiling of the tent with a noose about his neck. His face was swollen from beatings, his skin blooded and cut from torture. He saw the gash across his neck that took the ranger's life. Ned even saw carvings on his skin. He knew they were rangers of the Night's Watch, the ones that were sent earlier to do the same job they were now. They had been missing and presumed dead…now they knew the truth of it. They had failed, just as Ned and the rest suspected. But this…no, he did not expect-

"Who is it?" Robert asked. Ned saw him covering his mouth because the air was rank with rot. Ned did the same as did his father and uncle.

"It's Kyle," Jon Targaryen replied. "The First Ranger."

"They failed," said Ned. "Uncle Bran was right."

"Aye, he was."

"What is carved upon his flesh?" Robert asked.

Ned saw his father move forward towards Kyle's body and he told them, "Death is undeceptable."

He turned around to them and said, "We must leave now. This was a trap. Mance knew we would send more. We must go!"

"Father, I-"

"Now!" he yelled, urging them to leave the tent. Ned followed them and they moved out. Preston and Hugh followed from behind and Ned's father told them that it was a ruse, that Mance already knew. His father said that they had to go back to the Wall with all haste.

That was when the torches came out of the darkness.

They all saw a sea of light coming from the forest, many in number. "_CROWS!_" a man yelled from the forest. Ned's father drew his sword, as did the rest of them. Ned drew his sword as well, looking to Robert who looked ghostly pale even in the moonlight. Ned was equally as scared. His thoughts ran to Lyanna again. _Think of this moment when you are scared…_Ned closed his eyes for a mere moment, but his father shook him out of the memory. "We must go, Ned!" he yelled.

Soon shouts came from the forest and out of the darkness Ned saw wildlings coming at them. Preston and Hugh turned to them. "Run to the Wall!" they said. "Get your boys out of here! We will hold them as long as we can."

_They mean to die for us. _Ned's father braced Hugh's shoulder and said, "You will both not be forgotten."

The man just smiled wickedly. "Just go before we both come to our senses!"

Ned's father nodded once more, sword in hand, and grabbed Ned by the collar of his jerkin. Robert and his uncle followed them. Ned watched as the wildlings poured out of the forest now and Preston began to shoot arrows at them. He saw one wildling fall down, another as well to Hugh's own bow. Soon Ned disappeared into the forest with the rest of the men, but still the sounds of battle and arrows could be heard. The darkness took his sight but suddenly he heard the sounds of clashing steel. It was no more than a few moments before those clashes gave way to screams, which gave way to silence.

_They have fallen. _Ned's father then said, "Run! We must go to the Wall!"

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by them and hit the tree, nearly hitting his father. Before they could run, wildlings came into the forest with them. Ned saw them rushing towards them, so he took his sword in hand and prepared to die. _Think of this moment when you're afraid…_

Soon they clashed and Ned saw his father swing his sword, slicing a man's neck open. He had never seen his father take a life in battle, but saw that he was grinning like a mad man. Ned had seen his Lord Uncle take a life in Winterfell whenever he had to execute a man. He'd sit there with his cousins and watch how it was done. Ned would never flich or look away as Robb would do. For he wanted to show he was brave...

Ned saw his uncle stab one in the stomach, even Robert had managed to slice a neck open. One came at Ned now, a man with a spear. He jabbed at him so Ned stepped aside, just as Ser Edmund had taught him. The man jabbed again, so he moved to the side again and slashed down, breaking the spear in half. He then thrust his sword into the man's belly, sending a shock up his spine. Ned gave it a twist and yanked it out violently, spilling his guts onto the floor. He fell over without so much as a scream.

"Ned, we must move!" he heard his father yell, but he turned around and could not see him. "NED!" he yelled again.

Ned violently whipped his head around, looking for his father. He felt like a scared little boy again, the same boy who used to run to his mother whenever he would cut himself, or would sneak into their bed after a night terror. He just wanted his mother to kiss his head, to tell him it was all right, that she would protect him. But Daenerys Targaryen wasn't here, nor was his own father. "PAPA!" Ned yelled in the darkness. "Father!"

"Ned!" he yelled but it was faint. Soon more sounds of clashing steel rang through the night, but Ned found himself lost in the forest. He clutched the hilt of his sword and looked around. He was in the forest, he saw, in the middle of a tiny clearing with snow all around him, along with the bodies of the slain men. Ned felt his heart beating, the sweat dripping, but still he held his sword tight.

Again he thought of Lyanna.

"Is the boy all alone?" a voice called out from the darkness. "Is your father not around to save you?"

"Who's out there?" Ned barked. "Show yourself!"

But it was not one person who showed themselves, but five. Men and women alike surrounded him. Ned looked to each of them, raising his sword even further. Most were grinning at him, showing broken teeth. One of the women even bared her breast for him and yelled, "Would the baby like a drink from the teat?"

Ned paid her no mind until one of them said, "Gut him!"

One of the men came forward at him with a stone axe, so Ned met his blow with a parry. The castle forged steel quickly sent it flying out of his hand, and in the counter slash he split the man's head open. A girl rushed forward at him now with an axe made of stone which had a hilt of elk bone. Ned quickly disarmed the girl and hit her across the face with his fist. She fell to the floor, clutching her face, and Ned saw that she had hair as red as Casella's. Then another girl no older than him, with her hood up, came at him with a spear. Ned managed to dodge her strikes, even cutting her spear into nothing but timber. She then threw herself at him, sending him to the ground. The wildlings cheered at them, jeered as well. It was as if this was a sport.

Ned rolled with her in the ground, but got the upper hand. He rolled on top of her, taking out his dagger and put it to her throat. When he yanked down the hood he nearly felt his heart skip ten beats, for this girl was his father's image, Ned's image. She had brown chest nut hair, like Ned. Her eyes were silver, he saw, even in the moon light. But her face, her face was not of his father's. She was breathing heavily, looking at him with nothing but hate. She was not a homely girl, but comely. Yet it was her face which threw him off. He could swear her face was of..

Suddenly he felt a pain in his jaw as a wildling warrior struck him hard across it with the butt of his spear. Ned fell back, the blood oozing from his nose and mouth. He saw stars dancing around him and in the night's sky. He now remembered when he looked at the stars in King's Landing with Lyanna, the night he told her he loved her. But the memory was short lived.

A wildling pulled him to his knees, yanking his head back by pulling on his hair. Against his throat he could feel the cold steel from a knife and knew this was the end. "Kill him!"

Ned closed his eyes and waited for the darkness when a familiar voice yelled, "No! Let him live!"

Ned opened his eyes and saw Val standing there with her hood down. In the moonlight her honey-blonde hair shown as brightly as the sun. Even now he thought her beautiful and fair. "Let him live?" one of them spat. "This boy killed three of our brother's and almost your daughter!"

Ned looked at the girl now, the same one who he almost killed. _That is Val's daughter? But I thought she was not married. Then who is the father? _In his heart, though, he already knew who the father of Val's daughter was. She was standing beside Val, the defeat clear on her face. She glared at Ned with nothing but hate.

Val then glared at the man. "Let him live, I said! Mance will want him…"

"What would Mance want with a crow?"

Val looked at Ned and smiled. "This is no crow, but the son of James Stark." Her eyes flickered to the man behind Ned, and he felt the knife come off his throat. The man stood him up and Val came up to him. She suddenly stroked the cut on his cheek, as if she were his own mother. "Come, Ned. Time to meet the King-Beyond-the-Wall…"


	8. Chapter 8 James I

**A/N: We will see Ned in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 8 James I**

**James**

James Stark had never been afraid of his own home, but as Winterfell's grey walls loomed over him he was scared for his life. For he knew that once he told her, Daenerys would surely have his head and mount it on a spike. James knew that he had failed her - not only her but Lyanna and all the Starks who held Eddard close to their hearts. He had failed not only as a husband, but most importantly as a father. He had promised to keep his son safe from harm, but had failed at even doing that. James did not know what went wrong. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but a mission that had gone too easily. He should have known better, should have seen the signs. There were hardly any guards surrounding Mance's tent, most of the wildlings were asleep (another thing that was peculiar) and it seemed as if they knew that James and the men were going to try and kill Mance Rayder. He should have known. Now this was the result: Kyle, three men, Hugh and Preston, all dead. And now his son was either dead or captured.

James had lost him in the night. The wildlings had attacked openly and by surprise - Jon and James both should have seen it. They took Mance's cunning and intelligence for granted, had forgotten that he _was _a black brother at one time. He knew that they would send men after him to kill him, as seen when he threw it in their face's by taunting them with the mutilated bodies of Kyle and his rangers. James (and most of the men) had the feeling that Kyle and his men had failed, had been killed or captured by the wildlings . When he stepped into the tent he knew he had just walked his cousin, nephew and his own son into a trap. They all might have been killed were it not for Hugh and Preston, who both laid down their lives so they could escape. James and the rest knew they had been killed . When he, Robert, and Jon arrived at Castle Black at dawn with wildlings running after them, they all nearly fainted from exhaustion. Tyrion, Gendry , Bran, Rickon and the rest of the lords came back and were horrified at what they saw.

"What happened?" Bran asked from his chair as Jon and Robert had to drag James into the courtyard. James was wounded, a wildling arrow had caught him in the shoulder, and his own heart was wounded from grief. James did not remember most of it, but Jon had told him he was crying out for Ned. All were shocked and were even more so when they learned of Ned's capture. None took it harder than Robert, who said he had failed his sister in keeping him safe. Yet in the back of James's mind he knew - no _felt _that his son still lived. He knew that Val would not let anything happen to him, that her love for James would hopefully keep him safe. James just hoped Ned got to her first before Rattleshirt did. The Lord of Bones despised James since he was a ranger in the Night's Watch. Robert was not so optimistic. He considered Ned a brother, and James knew that he would take it hard. James felt remorse and blamed himself because there was no one else he could blame. He could still remember when they told him he would be going to Winterfell, a few days after he returned from his mission.

James had awoken in the maester's quarters a few days later, Jon hovering over him. "What's happened?" James asked.

Jon brought some water to his lips and James drank greedily. In his shoulder he felt a throb and saw that bandages had been wrapped around him. Jon then said, "You have been sleeping for a few days. You need more rest."

James sat up in the bed and saw he was half-naked, only wearing breeches with bandages wrapped around his shoulder where the arrow had pierced. He shook his head. "No. I cannot sleep when my son is out there, alive and captured by wildlings. I must go."

Jon had pressed him down to the bed. "No, you must rest. Dany and your children need you, James."

"_Ned, _needs me!" James seethed. "Let me go, Jon!"

"No!"

"If it were Robb out there you'd have taken a thousand men and burned the haunted forest down! I would do the same!"

"We cannot allow that," said Bran, rolling his chair to be next to Jon. "You would get yourself killed and bring others down with you."

"My son is out there, Bran! I cannot turn a blind eye." James could have sworn he felt tears. "Dany, she'll never look at me again...Jeyne won't either, Cat won't...Rhaegar...gods..." James then thought of the one person who would be hurt most: Lyanna. "And Lya...she'll hate me forever."

"Lyanna will never hate you," said Gendry now. James turned to see his good-brother sitting at the table writing a scroll. Gendry looked up at him. "She won't. She loves you, James."

"She'll hate me now that I lost her husband and father of her child."

Jon shook his head. "Eddard is all right. James, I know he is."

"How can you be so sure?" James asked.

Bran smirked. "I can still have green dreams, and I dreamt of him last night. Val, James, she will protect him. You know she will."

"Val is not his mother, Daenerys is. And Mance can order him dead if he wishes. I must go get him."

"No," Bran said one last time, his blue eyes hard like stone. "You must go elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" James asked. "Where else could I go?"

"Winterfell," Gendry told him. "You must tell your wife what happened before word spreads. The whole Watch knows that he was taken. Dark wings, dark words, James."

"Winterfell?" James spat. "No, my place is here."

"You are wounded, and need a real maester to look at it. Willem, he is the best the North has to offer. Lucas is too young and his knowledge is not as vast."

James nodded and saw the truth in it. "Aye, fine. When do I leave?"

"On the morrow," Bran told him. "Stay in Winterfell, spend time with Dany. But tell _no one_ of Ned's capture. Only tell the women. Do not tell Mother or anyone else. _Especially _the children. We cannot send a raven with this news and have it fall in wrong hands."

_Bran makes sense. _"And should I make my presence known?"

"I would not advise that," Gendry advised. "Rhaegar would not understand when you have to leave again. You know your son would be hurt beyond measure. Arya writes to me how he clings to her at times if Daenerys nor his sister's cannot. He misses you, James, and Ned." _That is not news to me, Gendry. _He sighed. "Just let your presence be known to Daenerys, the women, your mother, even the older girls should you wish. The younger ones...no, do not."

James nodded. "Understood. I will leave on the morrow and would go alone. I can make it there sooner without a retinue of men with me." He then looked at Bran with a hard gaze. "But I will return. I am not a craven, Bran. I will be here when Ned comes back."

Bran nodded. "Aye. And he will be back, James, I know of it."

"One more thing," said Gendry. "If you see Lyanna, tell her that I love her. I have not been able to write her as of late. Robert…" Gendry shook his head. "…he refuses to, James. He says he failed Ned and her. Robert has taken it very hard. My son refuses to leave his chambers."

"It's not his fault," James groaned out hoarsely. "The fault lies with me."

"It does not," said Jon quietly.

James shook his head vehemently. "No, it does. I failed everyone."

Jon then shook his head. "It makes no matter. We will get him back, James. And would you do me a favor?"

James already knew. "I will give Sansa your love. And I will tell her to pass it on to your children."

Now Gendry spoke. "And tell Arya that, too. Just for the sake of me do not tell Lyanna of Ned.. . "

"I know, Gendry. It would not do good for the babe in her belly if I were to tell her. If I see her I shall lie, and hope the truth does not reveal itself in my eyes."

"Do not tell Jeyne, either," said Jon. " You know her love for him is strong. It would devastate her to no return. And Sansa...she has always considered him like a son. She will be hurt as well by this. Just sit her down and tell her softly."

James nodded. "Anything else?"

"Make sure my ward is doing fine," Bran bid of him. "And that Jaime is doing a fine job as lord - Mother tells me he is doing great. Also, make sure Myrcella is doing fine with child."

"Of course, Bran."

"Speaking of another Sella," Jon said. "Will you tell her?"

James had not thought of her, but figured she had a right. "If the time arises, I shall. I'm sure she will not like it."

Jon braced his good shoulder. "Come back as soon as you can."

James left the next day.

As James moved to Winterfell by his lonesome by the kingsroad, the only thoughts on his mind were the night that Eddard was lost to him. All of his thoughts were on Ned. Whenever he looked into his campfire, whenever he ate, whenever he dreamt or took a piss…all of his thoughts were on his first son. Ned and Rhaella were twins, and James could remember when they are born. He knew that their name day was not far away, as he knew that many of the children's namedays were soon to arrive. Most of the children celebrated them at the sometime, depending on when they were born. Rhaegar and Brandon celebrated together, Jeyne, Robb, and Cat together as well, even Rhaella, Ned, and Casella would celebrate at the same time. Even Rhaenys was set to be a year old in less than a moon. Yet none of this mattered. It was only Eddard he thought about. James remembered his birth, first step, first word, everything…James would never forgive himself, if Ned's head was sent to them in a woolen bag.

James arrived to Winterfell nine days later, the weather was on his side. It seemed the gods wanted him to return to his home so soon. If only they would grant him the grace of giving him his son back. James prayed to the old gods of the north to look after Ned. "He's a good lad," James prayed. "A good son, a good husband, a good brother…just protect him. Val, please, protect him." James hoped they were listening.

He concealed himself with the castlefolk on his horse, the hood over his head to better hide his face. There seemed to be many coming in today. James knew that most of them were just coming in to perform their daily duties. The old were among them, the young, and even children too. James kept his gaze to his horse so none of them would recognize him. He and his family were well known throughout Winterfell, for obvious reasons.

As James finally moved over the bridge and across the moat, he played Dany's reaction to the news in his head. Would she last out at him, hit him, slap him, curse him? James truly did not know. He had known his wife, had been married to her for almost nineteen years, and even now he did not know how she would react. But in his heart he knew what to expect: Dany would resent him for it. She could never hate him, James knew, but she would be disappointed and angry. Daenerys was truly Targaryen, meaning not only was she a loving mother but also very protective. Since James could remember she would protect them from anything and everything, it did not matter. He could recall once in King's Landing, when he was once called "Your Grace" when one of the handmaidens decided to discipline Ned for him not wanting to eat. When Daenerys found out he had been spanked by someone other then her or James himself, she had the person escorted from the capitol. James thought it was rash, of course, but Daenerys said no one laid a hand on her children. He smiled then, admired her protectiveness, but now he was afraid of it. James did not know what to expect.

He walked his horse into the courtyard now and looked at the home he had been away from for so long now. His shoulder throbbed in pain. Winterfell had not changed. Its walls were still grey, the courtyard still nothing but mud and dirt. The air was crisp and cold and filled his lungs. James looked around for a familiar face but did not see anyone he knew. There were some castle folk he saw working on carriages, hammering away on the stone walls, and moving supplies across the courtyard. The smithy was wringing with the sound of steel from the blacksmith, and James was glad to be home for a mere moment.

James walked his horse to the stable, handed the mare to the stable boy, and walked out of the stables. Suddenly he saw a silver haired boy and his companion run across the courtyard, giggling away. It was Rhaegar and Brandon. They were chasing a squirrel, James saw, and he wanted to do nothing more than to run over and embrace him. _He cannot know you are here. Rhaegar would not understand if you had to leave again. _As he looked at his boy he realized he had grown since he last saw him. Rhaegar would be counting his sixth name day this year, as would Brandon. James wished he was here to see it.

He sighed to himself and began to stride to the Great Hall, where he could connect to the Keep without having to pass by the practiceyard. James knew that the boys would be there, mayhaps Cat and Jeyne would be as well. He bit his lower lip at the thought of seeing his daughter again. _She cannot know of Ned either. Cat would blame me for it and curse me, and I deserve every word. _

That was when he saw Lyanna.

With his hood up, James watched from a distance as he saw Lya talking to one of the servants with her sister Cassana sleeping on her shoulder. James nearly cried at the sight of his good-daughter swelling with child. Her belly had grown considerably since he last saw her, and James knew that his granddaughter or grandson was growing inside her. Suddenly a girl who was the spitting image of Asha Greyjoy came up beside Lyanna and pulled on her dress. Lya turned to the girl and smiled, both beginning to converse. It did James good to see Bran's ward Alannys smiling for once. It seemed the shy girl James knew when he left Winterfell had grown more open towards the Starks. She was truly a great girl if you gave her the chance, and was so much like Cat.

James lurked with a group of castle folk, and walked passed Lyanna. He made sure to keep his head down with the hood still over his face. As he walked passed her he saw another girl came up beside her. It was Minisa Tully, he saw, James's own cousin and Jaime's betrothed. He had met her in King's Landing and she had giggled when she curtsied and called him "coz." It was truly hilarious that James had a cousin who was so much younger than him. He was happy for Jaime, who deserved such a nice girl.

James moved towards the Great Hall now and entered its doors. He saw servants cleaning and working on tapestries, others preparing for lunch. At the end of the hall he saw Ser Edmund with Jaime, both of them talking. Jaime had grown taller, James noticed, but it was bizarre that Daenerys was nowhere to be found. By now she was bound to be in the hall helping with whatever was asked of her. James knew that mayhaps Edmund could tell him where his wife was. He just did not want Jaime to know he was here.

He sat a table and watched until Jaime moved from the hall with a retinue of guards following. James pulled down his hood now and waited. Ser Edmund turned around to follow when his gaze caught James's. He saw the shock plain on his face. "James?"

"Edmund." James walked over to him and shook his hand. "Where is Daenerys?"

"Why are you here?" the knight asked. "Have you defeated Mance? Is Lord Stark on his way back?"

James shook his head. "The wildlings have not been defeated, no. I am here to play the part of messenger."

He saw the truth in Edmund's hazel eyes. "Is this about Eddard?"

"You know?" James's eyes grew wide. "How?"

"A deserter," he told him. "Almost two weeks ago. We caught him and he told us about what happened. James, I-I have no words…"

"Save them for later, Edmund. Tell me who knows."

"Jaime does. As does Lady Myrcella and myself. The Lady Daenerys does know something has gone wrong, but does not know the extent of it."

_Best that I tell her the truth then. _James went over to brace the man's shoulder, but his own gave out in pain. He winced and Edmund noticed. "You are wounded," he observed. "You should see the maester."

"Another thing I must do before I return to the Wall. A wildling arrow caught me there as I retreated back to Castle Black with Jon and Robert. Ned…" James shook his head. "I just hope…"

"Don't think about it," Edmund told him. "Eddard is a strong lad. He will come back to you."

James nodded. "I hope. I just pray that Val saves him."

The knight grinned. "All of Winterfell knows about the wildling woman, James." He laughed. "You dog! I never knew."

James did not smile. "Aye, not many do. Edmund, I would ask another thing of you."

"Of course."

"Do not tell anyone I am here. I am simply here to tell my wife about our son, to have Willem look at my wound, and then I would be on my way back. Do not tell Rhaegar I was here, nor my children. I will tell the ladies, Rhaella, your daughter, and my wife. But do not tell my mother. And please do no tell Lyanna. That is the last thing she must hear."

Edmund nodded. "Of course, James. I will not tell them, especially Lady Lyanna. And it is probably for the best that your mother does not know. It would not do good for Lady Catelyn's heart."

"Aye," James agreed. "It would break at the thought of her knowing that Ned was taken by the free folk."

He saw shock on the knight's face. "You do not know?"

"About what?" James asked, confused.

"Your lady mother," he told him. "She suffered an affliction of the heart not too long back. We nearly lost her, James."

_What? Why did no one tell me of this. Mother… _"Is she all right?"

"Doing better, thank the gods. Do not be angry with us, James. Jaime thought it best that you all should not have been told. You did not need the distraction."

James knew he was right. "Yes, that is probably for the best." He sighed. "Daenerys, tell me where she is."

"Your lady wife is in her chambers with Rhaenys. It is where she spends most of her days with the door locked since she learned that something happened to Ned. She sees no one save her children, and has her food sent to her. She will not talk to anyone until someone tells her of Ned. Yet Jaime gave strict orders not to. With all due respect, James, Daenerys…she often does rash thing when angered…you know…"

_Yes, Ros is proof of that. _"I know, Edmund. She would have taken Drogon and burned down the haunted forest. You were right in not telling her. It is best that it comes from me."

Edmund nodded. "Of course."

"One last thing, ser. If you could do me the favor of gathering the ladies, Rhaella, and your Casella and bid them come to me and Dany's chambers. I would tell them all in there."

He nodded once more. "As you would have it, James."

James shook his hand again, even though it pained him. "I wished one day that we could have shared a grandchild, but it seems the gods had other plans."

Edmund nodded. "I know. But now my Sella has begun to talk to a boy from the Tully guard named Tom. She hopes to find a husband in him and marry him once she goes down south to foster under Lady Roslin. I hope she finds happiness with him. Casella as been through enough in that regard."

"Aye, I know she has. She deserves nothing but happiness, Edmund, as Ned would have it."

He nodded. "I will tell the ladies, James."

"Thank you."

James walked from the Great Hall to the keep quietly, and watched his corners. He passed Sansa at one point, who was too busy to pay him any mind. His sister was still youthful and beautiful as everyone said. His niece Marissa, however, who was in her arms had seen him. She gave him a smile and yelled his name. James smiled back briefly and huddled into the shadows. Sansa had whipped her auburn hair around and told her daughter not to be silly, that her uncle was at the Wall.

It was then that he ran into Alannys.

He was not paying attention when the girl slammed into him. James was watching Sansa walk down the stairs towards the courtyard when the girl noticed him. She looked at him with wide eyes, recognizing him, and stuttered her words. "My-my lord," she said, dipping her head. "I did not know you returned to Winterfell…"

James titled the girls head up and said, "I am not a lord, nor should you bow for me. And…I would have my presence be kept a secret, Alannys."

The girl nodded dutifully. "Sure, my lord."

James smiled for once. "I am not a lord, child. Can you keep me this secret?"

She nodded. "Sure, ser. However, why don't you want me to tell people?"

"I have to return to the Wall in a few days. I would not have my presence known expect to a few. Please do not tell Cat nor Jeyne of my presence. Along with Rhaegar, Brandon, Edric, Robb, or Jaime. Just keep it to yourself. It could be our secret."

Her smile was so small. "Our secret, ser."

He braced her shoulder. "Our secret, Alannys. Now run to your lessons with the maester. I know it is that time of day."

The girl ran past him and nodded once more. James decided that she was truly a nice girl, so at odds with a Greyjoy. _I hope she keeps my secret, _James thought as he now moved to his chambers. He passed a few servants who were too busy to recognize him and finally he arrived outside the door. James sighed to himself, ran a hand through his hair, exhaled deeply and prepared himself. He closed his eyes for a mere moment again and played the reaction in his mind. He saw Dany's angry eyes, her lips contorted into anger. James knew he had to do this for the sake of her sanity. _Let us finish this._

He knocked on the door.

Her voice wrung out a moment later. "Leave us be!" she seethed. "My daughter is trying to sleep!"

_How good it feels to hear her voice. No matter that, that same voice will be scolding me in a few moments. _James knocked again. "My lady you have a visitor…"

"I do not care!" she yelled. "Unless you have news regarding my son, you can leave in this moment!"

James sighed, she was often difficult. "My lady, please open the door." When she did not reply, James yelled, "Dany, are you going to make me beg?"

"James?" her voice wrung softly from the chambers. "Could that really be you?"

"Unless it is my ghost, then yes it is me." James knocked on the door again. "Daenerys, you must open the door quickly. I would not have my presence known. If Rhaegar were to see me..."

He heard footsteps on the other side and in a mere moment the door was unlocked and opened. James's heart skipped ten beats when he saw her standing there in a thick night shift of dark blue, her silver hair tangled and messy, her eyes still swollen. Daenerys had been crying, he noticed. _Her son may be dead. I would cry too, if I were given the same news. I just made sure to cry before I arrived. _She looked abashed towards the floor and rubbed her arm. Slowly she looked up at him as Rhaella used to do when she was being admonished as a little girl - eyes filled with sadness.

But those eyes filled with a moment of joy as a smile crept on her face. "James?! What are you..."

"Let me enter." Daenerys nodded and stepped aside, allowing him to enter. Once she closed the door behind her, Dany threw herself in his arms and kissed him briefly, reminding him of a time when she was smitten with him. Years ago, when they courted together in King's Landing. Something that Ned and Lyanna did before announcing their love for each other to all the Starks. James held her for a moment or two, knowing that she was hurting way more than he was. Afterwards they sat on the bed and James held her hands; Dany looked him in the eyes and already he could tell that she could see the truth in him. Dany knew him all too well.

Before she spoke, however, James looked over to the crib and saw Rhaenys sleeping peacefully. His heart broke in two, his daughter already close to being a year old. Her brown hair was longer now, James noticed. Dany saw the hurt in his eyes. "She's missed you," Dany told him as he looked at Rhaenys. "Each day she's said your name. And each day I tell her you'll be back soon. Why are you here, James?"

James smiled to hopefully lighten the mood. "To see your pretty face. Is that not a good enough reason?"

Dany did not smile. "It could have been..." She did not let him say another word. "You will tell me true what happened, James. A deserter came to Winterfell a couple of weeks ago, telling me that _my son _and _my __husband _went on a mission to _assasinate Mance Rayder!_"

James did not say a word, but he did not need to. Daenerys saw it in his eyes. "Something happened to our son, didn't it?"

He remained quiet. "Something did!" Dany yelled. "The deserter said so, but only Jaime and Ser Edmund know. They refuse to tell me!" She scoffed. "Imagine my pain, James. A mother, not allowed to know what happened to her child!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Do not speak!" she seethed. James knew he deserved this, so he did not protest. "Tell me what happened."

James reached for her hands and held them in his own. Daenerys always had such soft hands. He looked at their intertwined fingers, back up at her, down at the fingers again, and finally back up to her. He exhaled softly as he felt his chest constrict. He decided to tell her. "Ned was taken by wildlings, Daenerys. I do not know whether he is dead or alive."

He saw the pain on her face, the pain but the shock as well. Her jaw stood slacked, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes as wide as the silver trays in Winterfell's Great Hall. When she did not say anything, James said, "Dany? Daenerys, are you-"

He did not see the slap coming.

It struck him across the face like a bolt of lightning and was as loud as a thunderclap. If it were James of ten years past, he would have been angry with her, but now...he knew he deserved it. It was he who let Ned join him, he who put him in perilous danger. James should have known better. He should have acted more like a father, and less like a friend. Since he had arrived, Eddard had wanted to prove himself a man, and each time James told him he could not. He knew that one day he had to prove himself, and so he let them join him.

James rubbed his cheek as Dany glared at him with nothing but anger. "I cannot believe you let him go!" she screamed at him. "I cannot believe you could be so careless! My son, James, my baby boy, my Ned! The babe we thought we could not even have..." the tears came to soon. They began to stream down her face, and James saw they stung her like hot vinegar. Once he would have held her and wiped them away, but now he figured that his touch was the last thing she wanted. "I-I cannot even look at you," she muttered once more. "You will have to stand there and tell our children that their brother is dead. And even worse you'll have to tell Lyanna."

"Ned is not dead, Dany. He may yet live..."

"Don't be foolish!" she yelled at him again, wiping her tears. "They're _wildlings_, James. They will torture my poor boy." She cried into her hand for a few moments, and James hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. Daenerys only shrugged him off. "Get out," she whispered. "I do not want to see you."

"Dany..." James said softly. "You don't mean that. I have been without you for so long..."

"GET OUT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, crying heavily. "Leave, James! Leave! You are the last person I want to see right now!"

James nodded and stood from the bed, as crying began to envelop the chamber from mother and daughter both. He looked over to see Rhaenys standing up in her crib, crying her eyes out. Dany looked up at him. "Are you going to stand there? Go get your daughter!"

He went over and picked her up from the crib, as Rhaenys laid her head on his shoulder and he soothed her. James suddenly remembered when Ned was in the same spot at the moment, at the same age as Rhaenys. He had been a prince at the time, but now he did not know whether he was alive or dead. James kissed his daughter's head, happy to atleast have this moment to himself. Daenerys continued to cry softly on their bed, and James could only frown. _I deserve every word of hatred, every tear and slap. _James could not imagine the reaction that would come from Lya, should she ever hear of this news. He imagined that girl would slap him, curse him to the deepest of seven hells, possibly even worse than that. James didn't know if he could stand all this hate. Cat, Jeyne, Rhaegar, all of them would resent him. Yet there was still a glimer of hope: that Val would save Ned and treat her as his own. When she had treated with them in Castle Black, James saw her face soften when she met Eddard. James saw that she viewed him as the son she could have shared with him, and in that moment he realized that Ned had earned her love. He stole her without even doing anything.

James sat on the bed now, Rhaenys still in his arms, and he winced in pain. Daenerys caught notice, wiping her tears. "You are hurt," she said, suddenly caring for him. "What wound did you entail?"

"An arrow to my shoulder." James lifted his right shoulder to show her. "When Jon, Robert, and myself were running for our lives out of the forest, an arrow caught my shoulder. I need to see Willem before I leave on the morrow."

Daenerys only nodded. "You may stay here in our chambers, but do not expect any warmth from them. It will be a long while before I can forgive you, James. One thing is to anger me, but to put our babe in the way...I cannot forgive that."

"Dany," James said softly, "there is still a glimer of hope."

She snorted. "Hope? What hope could there be for our boy? I remember the wildings - Rattleshirt, Val, the others. They will gladly gut your son."

James shook his head. "No, you are wrong." He cleared his throat, but she deserved to know. "Val, Dany, she treated with us at Castle Black. She is a trusted advisor to Mance now. She will protect Ned, I know of it. She loves him, that much I know. When she met him...I saw something in her face, a swell of protectiveness, if you will."

Daenerys glared at him once more. "_I am _his mother, James, not your wildling wench."

"I know you are." James reached over with his free hand and patted it. "Ned is a smart lad, Dany - you know this. He will find his way home, as Jon did when he was captured. If not then I will lead a sortie to find him again. I will burn down the forest if I have to, I do not care what Bran says."

Daenerys finally nodded. "Fine."

James smiled softly. "Do you still love me, or should we have our marriage annulled?"

She did not smile. "Now is not the time for jests, James Stark. Leave me now, or I will have your head."

James nodded, giving Rhaenys over and was about to leave when the door flew open. Rhaella walked in, her back turned to them, and she said, "Mama, you have to eat! I brought you a tray of food from Rhaegar." She chuckled. "He said he made it with love, and-" Rhaella's jaw dropped when she turned and saw him. James could see she was at a loss for words. "Father?" she said, aghast, her eyes just as wide as Dany's were when she laid eyes upon him.

Rhaella set the tray of food on the table and threw herself into his arms. He smiled softly and held the back of her head as she began to cry softly. James could not remember the last time she was so loving, or let alone had cried for him. Rhaella then looked up at him and wiped her tears. "It's been so hard since you all left!" she wailed. "I'm so glad you're home!" Rhaella hugged him again and James looked to his wife, who was only smiling at Rhaenys but James knew it was for this moment. Rhaella then pulled away again and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you home, Father? Surely we would have gotten word had Mance been defeated..."

James looked at his wife, who only gave him a glance before smiling at Rhaenys in her arms. "I can see it in your eyes," said Rhaella. "Something has gone wrong. What happened, Father?"

_She deserves to know. Rhaella would not tell a soul. _"Rhaella, what I'm about to tell you...no one may hear. I will tell them later. Please do not tell the younger ones - especially your brother. He would not understand."

"Tell him what?" she asked. "What would Rhaegar not want to hear?" It hit her and she gasped, covering her mouth. "It's Ned, isn't it? Father, what's happened?"

"He was taken by wildlings, when we tried to assasinate Mance."

Rhaella's eyes faltered with pain and sorrow. "No, that cannot be. You promised to keep him safe." She shook her head. "Lya, sweet Lyanna, she will never be happy again. I-I-" He saw tears.

"There is still hope for your brother, Rhaella. Ned, he may still be alive."

"How?"

James sighed. "I know you have found out about the wildling woman Val, and...Ned has met her at the Wall. Rhaella, _she _will protect him. She loves him because he is my son, I know it."

"By why should she? She is not his mother."

"For me. She will do it for me. The moment she laid eyes upon Ned, I saw a love there that I had not seen in her for a while. Not an attraction, but as a mother might her son. I know she will keep him safe, Rhaella. I just bid you not to tell anyone. Do not tell your grandmother, Lya, Rhaegar, or any of the younger ones. I will tell the women, and you may tell Sella should you wish. Just make sure she does not tell a soul."

His eldest daughter nodded dutifully. "Yes, Father." She hugged him again. "I'm glad you are home. It's been terribly difficult with you gone. Rhaegar, Father, he has been hurting since you and Ned left. Each day he asks when you are returning. Jaime tells me he asks him each night before he goes to sleep."

"Jaime?" James asked. "Are they sharing a chamber now?"

She nodded. "Yes. But that does not matter. He'll be so happy when he sees you."

James smiled softly and rested a hand on her shoulder, he again winced in pain. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"A wildling arrow to my shoulder. It is how the gods punished me for being so foolish as to let Ned join us. Regardless, I must see the maester."

"I'll have him come here," Dany said. "Rhaella, go find him."

Rhaella nodded and got up. "I'll find him. But, first, I must find Rhaegar. He'll be so happy!"

"Rhaella," said James, "I would advise against that. I am not here permanently. I shall return to the Wall on the morrow."

He saw the disappointment flicker across her face. "Oh," she said, abashed. "I understand. So, do not tell him?"

James shook his head. "No, it would not do him any good. Me leaving the next day after coming back would only pain him even more. I would not be cruel to him."

She nodded once more and then said, "Do you think that he will be okay, Father?"

"Yes, Rhaella, I'm sure your little brother will not find out."

"No," she said, "not him. Ned. Will he come back, Father? Is he still alive?"

James smiled this time. "Yes, he will be fine. I'll never let anything happen to him."

She smiled. "Good. For I fear Lyanna would take your head should anything happen."

"And we cannot have that."

Rhaella ran over to hug him once more before leaving the chamber. Once she left James laid down on his bed and rested for a few hours. Daenerys laid down with him and held him as he did. James knew she was mad at him, perhaps even detested him, but he was still her husband nonetheless. James Stark did not leave his chambers throughout the day. Whenever one of his children besides Rhaella would come knocking, he would hide under the bed. James felt like a child when did this, reminding him of the time him, Robb, and Jon had played a prank on Sansa with the dead rabbit. Cat had come in with Jeyne, telling her mother about her day. She played with Rhaenys for a few moments before they left. How James wished to talk to her and hug her. None of them seemed to have an inkling that he was there; James was happy that Alannys kept his promise. It did not hurt as bad as when Rhaegar came into the room alone and lonely. Arya had come and told Dany that Brandon had to be with Sansa for the day. Rhaegar had seemed to cling to her, so she said, and in the moment she could not look after him. Rhaegar stayed there and told Dany how lonely he felt, how much he missed James and Ned. Daenerys held him, he could sense, and told him they'd be back soon. How James just wished to jump from under the bed and surprise him, but he knew that could not happen.

Once James had eaten dinner alone, the kids had gone asleep, the women came into the room with Rhaella and Casella. James sat there on the bed, half-naked, while Maester Willem stood behind him and cleaned his wound. The women sat around him. Myrcella, heavy with child, was there and looked quite beautiful actually. Myrcella had always been a pretty lass. Sansa was there as well (who was happy to see him and told him that Marissa had spoken of him for most of the day), Arya came along and punched him the arm when seeing him. "That is for Gendry," she said afterwards. "You can do that to him again when you see him, for letting Robert go." James could only smile. Daenerys was there, as was Rhaella and Casella. Sella hugged him when she saw him and even said she missed him. He was surprised.

"Where is Mother?" James asked. "Is she asleep?"

"With Cassana and Rhaenys beside her," Dany told him. "Lya is asleep as well. Tell them what happened."

After James had told them all about what happened at the Wall, how their men were doing, and everything else, Arya asked, "So what is this dire news that has you all rattled, James? What can I not tell Mother or my own daughter?"

James did not want to tell them. All of Ned's aunt's held him close to their hearts, and he knew this would devastate them. They all looked at him with worried eyes, and James winced in pain as Willem threaded a needle through his wound. "I'd like to begin this by saying that I am terribly sorry...and please for the love of the gods do not tell Lyanna."

"What's happened, James?" Myrcella asked. "Is it Ned?"

James could not look them in the eyes. Sansa, however, knew the truth of it. "Something did happen, I can see it. I know my Ned too well...tell me, James."

"This is not easy," James began. "Believe me when I tell you that it is not."

"Just tell us!" Arya yelled. He could see the worry in her grey eyes. "What happened to my good-son...?"

_You might as well tell them. _"Ned was captured by wildlings on the mission to assassinate Mance. I do not know whether he is dead or alive."

James Stark could not look up to see their faces for he did not have the courage. He looked to his hands, feeling the needle in his shoulder stop working, and then found the courage. He looked up to see them without words. Sansa was staring at nothingness, her head propped up by her hand and her blue eyes welled up with tears. Arya looked to the ground, her brown-black hair covering her face. Myrcella was in shock, and even Casella was hugging Rhaella who only held her. "I am terribly sorry for this," James apologized. "I know this is my fault - I should not have let them go, but they did. Robert, Arya, you would be proud of him. He did his duty, defended himself, but now he blames himself."

Arya glared at him. "I am always proud of Robert. And the fault does not lie with you, but Gendry for letting him go. I-I have no words, James, I am sorry for what happened to my good-son." She wiped a tear angrily. How Arya never cried.

James looked to Sansa. "Sweet sister, I know how you have held him close to your heart since he was naught but a babe. I know how you must feel..."

"I feel as if someone tore out my heart and stomped on it," she told him, crying. "How could you let him go, James?"

"I do not know. I-I blame myself."

"What went wrong?" Myrcella asked. "How was my nephew captured, James?"

He told them about the mission in detail. James explained how they were making good progress, but the lack of wildings should have told them that Mance already knew. He told them how he took Mance for granted, that he was once a black brother like them. He told them how they found the mutilated bodies of Kyle and his rangers, and that was when they attacked. He recounted how they lost Ned in the night, and that he could hear the jeers and fighting. Once that was over, Casella said, "So there is hope, Uncle James. Hope that he might live..."

James nodded as the maester began to restitch his wound. "There is hope. Val, she loved me. She would protect him for that love, I know it. Just promise me that you will not tell anyone. That is all I can say."

"How can we trust this wildling?" Arya spat.

"We have no choice," James told her. "Val, she is a good person, Arya. She will treat him as if she carried him in her belly."

"She nearly did," said Sansa.

"I know, but the gods had other plans."

"I do not trust her," Dany said now. "I cannot."

"Out of jealousy or because you cannot?" Rhaella asked.

"Don't be rude, Rhaella," her mother admonished.

"It makes no matter," James said. "Make no word, you hear?"

They all nodded. "We shall not, James."

That night he laid with Dany in their chambers in front of a roaring hearth, neither of them with clothing. They made love one last time before he left the next day, how long it had been since her touch. They still coupled, just not as often as they did in their youth. More for the sake of not having another child, then anything else. When morning came Daenerys brought him his food for the trip back, along with his fast. James ate with her and Rhaella one last time, and spoke about anything but Ned's fate. Once that was over, James said his goodbyes in his chambers to his sister's, good-sister, Rhaella and his wife. James kissed Dany one last time and snuck to the stables.

He left for the Wall soon after and left Winterfell behind him. It was time to find his son.

**A/N: Kind of a filler, I know, but the next chapter will be a Ned POV. I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9 Eddard IV

**A/N: So here is the chapter regarding his fate. **

**Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns all except a few.**

**Chapter 9 Eddard**

**Eddard**

The world was just a grey darkness, smelling of pine and moss and cold. _Now I am truly north of the Wall, _Ned thought as the wildlings led the way, ever at his back. Pale mists rose from the earth as the free folk and their riders led him through the stones and scraggly trees. Downwards and below Ned could see the fires strewn about the river valley below. There were more fires than Eddard Stark could count, hundreds of fires, thousands, a second river of lights along the banks of the white Milkwater river. _As Maester Willem pointed out to me during his lessons. _Ned missed the man. He wondered if he would ever see him again.

They descended the ridge without banners or trumpets, the only sounds that could be heard were the distant murmurs of the river, the clop of hooves against the snow, and the clacking of Rattleshirt's bone armor. The Lord of Bones had joined Val and her warriors, after Ned had been captured. Upon sight he wanted to take Ned's life, because of who his father was. Val had protected him, told him that only Mance could decide his fate. "He's a crow," Rattleshirt spat. "The only good crow is a dead crow." Val had put herself between him and the Lord of Bones, replying, "That is for Mance to decided. Besides, he is no crow, but a man of the North." Ned could only thank her but she paid no mind to him. Below came men and dogs and horses.

The warrior behind him gave Ned a hard shove, making him lose his step and fall face first into the ground. The snow came up to meet him, the wet and cold making his face numb. It suddenly reminded Ned of the slap Casella had gave him once, when he told her he was to foster under the king. Ned could remember it like yesterday, but he also remembered that Lyanna had never slapped him. She would never lay a finger on him. The wildlings around him laughed, no more than the wildling girl named Dalla, the one Ned had almost killed. Along with the other who had hair as red as fire. They lifted him up off the ground, laughing and mocking all the way, yet no one was laughing as much as Dalla, the daunter of Val. Beside her was her friend, Aneira, the one with red hair that Ned had struck across the face with his fist. "Keep moving!" Val barked at them. She glared at Ned. "And keep pace, Ned. Do not fall anymore."

They continued the pace now and Ned tried his best to keep calm. But his fears would not leave him, nor would the thoughts of his family. Rhaegar's laugh, he thought of again, Lyanna's smile as well. _I shall have a tale or two to tell Rhaegar should I see him again. He'll love to hear about how I lived with wildlings. _ Even with those thoughts his fears remained. Ned was clad all in black, minus the direwolf sown on his chest and the dragon brooch on his collar. Ned was gifted that brooch when he was naught but a tot and a prince, by his own mother. How he wished to see his mother again. Ned was surrounded by his foe, the same men and women he was supposed to fight against. Yet here he was in their presence, and at the whims of Mance Rayder's mercy. In a bag, Rattleshirt held the bones of Preston and the head of Hugh, the men who gave their lives so Ned and his family could escape. Dalla had Preston's coat, another warrior his boots. _They gave their lives only for me to be captured. They were true men of the Watch._

Dalla rode before him now. The girl looked to be as old as Ned, perhaps older, and had the look of a Stark. Even now he could tell who her father might have been, but he did not wish it so. She was interested in him, had never seen a kneeler, and often kept by him as one of his two guards that Val had appointed to protect him. Aneira was the other. She gave Ned those glances and looks that could only mean one thing, yet in his mind he did not want it. Ryk was the other, a lanky man who was as thin as a twig. His facial hair was dirty and unkept as well. Rattleshirt had warned him not to run, lest he wanted his head kept in a bag as well. "This boy runs, I'll chop his balls off and wear them as a necklace. And do not think that Val can save you. Mance will make the decision. He'll have one look a' you and know you're a crow. And when that happens, I'll use your skull for a helm."

The first night, after a long day at horse and march, they made camp in a clearing on the top of a mountain. Ned huddled close to the fire and watched the snow fall. The flakes would melt whenever they got close to the flames. It was then he thought of the snows in Winterfell, and how much he had loved them. Ned could remember catching flakes on his tongue with Casella as he would twirl her around. He recalled throwing snow balls at all his cousins in the godswood when he was still young. Ned could even remember when Rhaegar was old enough for his first snow. The boy had been so excited to see it.

Even now under all his leathers and furs, Ned was still cold to the bone. Beside him Dalla and Val had sat next to him after they'd eaten. Both of the women had their hoods pulled at up and Ned could see the pools of silver staring back at him. Aneira was at another fire talking to some other spear wives, but from time to time she would catch Ned's glance and give a small smile. Ned could only shake his head and look back at his own. Val's blonde hair was slightly spilling out of her hood, and again Ned hadn't seen such a prettier sight since when he first laid eyes upon Lya at their wedding. She and her daughter both had their hands tucked into their sleeves for warmth. Val poked at the fire with a stick and looked at him. "Mance will know you for a man of the North," she told him. "He won't take you for a crow."

"And if he does, may I be free to go?"

"Sure you will." Val's smile was warm. "And Dalla here will be free to kill you. I do not think you want to give her the satisfaction, do you, Eddard?"

"I'd rather have the satisfaction of going home."

"But you're free," said Dalla now, her silver eyes piercing. "Isn't that what you crows want, to be free?"

"I'm not a crow," Ned told her. "I may be wearing black but a direwolf grazes my breast." He shoved it out to show her. "No crows wear sigils on their leather."

She shrugged. "All you crows look the same t' me. And you all die the same as well."

"He's not a crow, Dalla," said her mother softly. Ned knew that she was named after Val's sister, who had died giving birth to Mance's son and heir. If King's-beyond-the-Wall had heirs, Ned did not know. "Ned is a man of the North."

Dalla scoffed. "I do not care where he comes from. If he runs, I'll kill him."

_So much death, where does it all end? _"You do not even know me, yet you wish to die all the same. Do you not know I have a wife who is heavy with child?"

And as if those words struck a chord, he saw Dalla's face soften. "I did not know…"

"Aye, most crows do not keep wives."

Val looked at him now with a confused look. "You have a woman, Ned?"

"Aye, I do. She is my wife."

"And what is the name of the woman you stole?" Val asked.

"Lyanna." He smiled softly at the fire. "A woman that could rival most. She carries my child and I will not be there to see it."

"And how did you meet her?"

"She is my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Dalla spat. "That is ilk, Ned Stark. It does not do good for a man to wed one of his family. You mock the gods, and they will curse you with sickly children."

_I am indeed amongst the free folk. _"South of the Wall it is not frowned upon to marry one's cousin. She is a great girl, and I love her. I do not care what you think."

Val laughed. "He has a bite, this one. Surely you are your father's son."

_It seems my father had more than just five children. _Ned looked at Dalla again and saw his father's likeness. The long face, the chestnut hair, the grey eyes. The only feature of Val's were her nose and ears, and high cheekbones. Ned saw it plain as day that James Stark was her father. She even had some wolfblood in her. "My father had more than just me, it would seem." He glanced at Dalla briefly and turned back to Val. "I have four siblings. Three sister's and a brother."

He saw that hurt the wildling beauty. "Oh. I did not know. What are their names?"

"My twin sister's name is Rhaella. My other sister's name is Catelyn." He smiled softly again. "There is also my brother Rhaegar, and the youngest Rhaenys. She is just a babe who should be counting her first name day by now."

He saw Dalla begin to beam with curiosity. "And your siblings, d' they take after your father or mother?"

"Two after my mother, and three of my father. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I-I've never met my father."

_He is at Castle Black, mad with grief no doubt. _"Who was he?"

"-Better left unsaid, Ned," said Val now.

Dalla shook her head. "A great warrior, my mother tells me. She said she stole him when she was among the crows when your dragon uncle was the leader of 'em."

Ned could not help but grin at the wildling beauty that was Val. "A great warrior, you say?" She smiled back, but Ned continued, "Do you know his name?"

Dalla shook her head. "She will not tell me."

"You both should get some sleep," Val advised them both. "We have a long day tomorrow. You do too, Ned."

Ned tried to sleep but the cold kept chilling his bones. The wind whipped around him, the snow melted on his body when they fell. Already Ned could feel them trap in his hair. Ned remembered how beautiful Lya looked with snow in her hair. He wondered if she knew of his capture. Eddard knew that Lya would die if she ever did, so he hoped for the sake of their child that she did not. He knew that his father was not so foolish as to tell her. He trusted them.

Ned had never known cold until now. He thought Winterfell was cold during the one winter he had seen, but now this was too much. The fire that was kept going managed to warm him somewhat, but still the sleep would not come. Aneira had tried to put her sleeping skins beside him, but Ned waived her away. Dalla was across from him sleeping peacefully, but in the distance he could see Val on a log looking at the stars. Ned had so many questions he wanted answered and he figured now was the time to ask. He stood from his fire and slowly walked over Dalla as to not wake her. This night he saw a warmth in her eyes and not the ice he'd seen earlier. Beside him the other widlings had made camp, sleeping as well. Ned just hoped Rattleshirt would not notice him.

Ned took a seat beside Val, who only looked at him for a moment and smiled softly. _How come all these wildlings want to gut me, but she is the only one who will show me a smile. What did I do to deserve it?_ "Could not sleep, crow?" she teased.

Ned huddled himself for warmth. "I am not used to this cold as you are."

"I can see that. Most of you southerners cannot stand it."

"I am of the North," Ned told her, "although I was born in King's Landing."

"You are south of the Wall. That makes you a southron to me."

Ned couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose that would make sense."

Val chuckled as well and then pointed to the sky. "You see the red wanderer?"

Ned looked at it, the wanderer was red and bright in the sky. He nodded. "Yes."

"When that wanderer is between the Moonmaid, it is considered best to steal a woman."

_Mayhaps it was between the Moonmaid when Lya stole me. _"I didn't know that."

"You don't know much, Ned Stark. You see us free folk aren't so different from you southron lot. We have our culture, our gods, our land and families. We kiss no different then you, lay with each other no different, hug no different, love our children no less. We are so much alike, you and I; it is just that when your northern kin put up that bloody wall of yours my people just happened to be on the wrong side."

Ned had often shared the same thought. Even spending a few days with these wildlings he had come to that same realization. They were no different then them, just had more liberties. They could use some more civilization, however. "I know. I did not come here out of your rivalry with the Night's Watch. I came because my father wanted me to be a man. I now regret going." He shook his head.

Val sighed. "I remember a time when your father never truly cared for his duty. I remember a time when he loved me and not your dragon mother."

_She really did love him. _"Is that why you are being so nice to me? Is that why you are protecting me?"

Val looked at him now. "What, kit?"

"You. You're the first to save my life when I almost had my throat opened. You protect me against Rattleshirt and the men who want me killed. Why? You could easily just slit my throat and be done, but you seem to want to protect me. For what reason?"

She smiled. "Does there need to be one, Ned Stark? I think you already know that answer."

"But you're going against your own people-"

"Rattleshirt is nothing but an bloody oaf," she told him. "He just wanted the power that Mance has now. Mance had to fight him for it, and won because of it. He is just jealous of me because of the position I hold."

"But that doesn't tell me why you seem to love me as if I were your own son."

Val exhaled and Ned saw her breath in the cold air. "I protect you, Ned, because of your father. I protect you because one time I used to love him, and one time we spoke of having children." She stared at him now with her grey eyes. "When I first looked upon you, I saw my Dalla. I saw the son I could have had with James. _That _is why I protect you. That is why in a way I love you as if you were my own. I promise you this now, that one day you will see your family again. I will deliver you back to your father, but in due time, Ned. You must play your part for now - whatever it takes. You have to play the part of the free folk. Earn Mance's trust, and before he decides to attack the Wall I will take you home. Just not yet, it will be too soon."

"But when?"

"In due time, Ned Stark. For now it is too dangerous. Rattleshirt expects you to run, but do not. I vow to protect you as well as I can for the love I still hold for your father. For the-"

"-child you shared with him," Ned interrupted her. He saw her eyes grow sort of wide. "Why have you never told Dalla who her father is?"

Val stuttered. "I-I did not think to do so because I did not want to hurt her. She has never known who her real father is, though Mance knows plain enough. I don't think she'd like the idea of her father being a kneeler."

"My father is a good man who loves his wife and children. He would like to meet her upon a day."

"I know he is, but your father left me for some other woman, Ned. He left me for a kingship and a promise. He would not care to meet Dalla now."

"I think you may be wrong on that regard," Ned admitted. "Although it would not do her any good now to know the truth now." He smiled. "I suppose she is my half-sister then."

She smiled as well. "Aye, she is. I think she likes you, Ned, no matter that you tried to kill her."

"She tried to kill me."

Val laughed. "And would have as well. My Dalla is a fierce girl."

"I know too much of that. As is her friend Aneira, by the looks of it."

"Aneira likes you quite a bit, Ned," Val told him to his surprise. "She thinks you stole her."

"_Stole_ her?"

"Aye, stole her. You bested her in combat and even my Dalla. You could have taken her should you have wished. You stole her without even knowing it, Ned Stark."

"Is that why she seems to always look at me?"

"Aye, it is. Aneira is a stubborn girl and will begin to persist at it. She and Dalla have been friends since they were little tots. Dalla probably believes you stole her as well."

"Dalla?" Ned couldn't breath. "No, I will not-"

"Promise me you will not."

"My half-sister?" Ned barked in a whisper. "Never!"

"Good. The gods curse those who sleep with kin. Aneira is a different matter."

"I will not lie with her. I have a wife."

Val clutched his arm, anger in her eyes. "You want to live, Ned?"

When he nodded she said, "Then do what you must to survive. If laying with that girl is what you must do, then so be it. Mance will want your loyalty proven. The best way to do so is to steal a girl. Aneira, you stole her - aye, you may not have wanted to but ya did. If that is what you must do to live another day, why does it matter?" She saw it in his eyes. "Honor, aye, your uncle was plagued by the same before Ygritte. Yet he did what he had to, to live and Ygritte was the price. He actually fell in love with the girl."

"I love Lyanna. I will never love another like her."

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with Aneira, simply to sleep with her if you must. Your kneeler wife would understand."

_You do not know Lyanna then. _"Mayhaps she would. But if it must not come to that, then I shall not do it."

Val released his arm. "Fair enough, Ned Stark." She then tapped his thigh. "Go sleep, kit. I will stay watch for another moment. Go to sleep knowing I will do what I can to help you escape upon a day."

Ned nodded and stood from the ground. But before he left he said, "Thank you for what you are doing. I have no words."

"Save your thank you's for later, Ned Stark. This tale of yours is just beginning." She turned back to the starry sky.

At next light they resumed the march. Ned sat on his horse rubbing his eyes and yawning. Sleep still did not come as easy and he only managed a few hours. They were now as heavy as stones, and often he found himself drifting in and out of sleep upon his saddle. His uncle Jon had told him how he had learned to sleep while on a horse, but Ned did not know that little trick. Each time he fell asleep a wildling would smack him awake - usually it would be Dalla or Aneira.

At the bottom of the slope they came upon a little stream flowing down from the foothills to join the Milkwater. It looked all stones and glass, though they could hear the sound of water running beneath the frozen surface. Rattleshirt and Val led them across, shattering the thin crust of ice.

Mance's outriders closed in as they emerged. Ned took note of who they were: eight riders, men and women both, clad in fur and boiled leather, with here and there a helm or a bit of mail. They are armed with spears and lances, all but their leader, a blonde man with watery eyes who bore a great curved sword that he no doubt had taken from a fallen foe. Ned could feel that he was a known raider amongst the wildling people.

"Lord of Bones," said the raider as he eyed Ned. "Is this a baby crow you've found?"

"Just another crow-come-over," said Rattleshirt, who preferred to call Ned by that name, as he claimed to call his uncle. "I just want to gut him."

"He's not a crow," spat Val. "He is just the son of a kneeler."

"He just looks like a little crow t' me."

"Mance will determine what he looks like," Val told him with a firm tone. "Not the likes of you."

"If he's a crow then Mance might let him live," said the raider.

"He's a Stark," Dalla said this time, "not a crow. Why can't ya see that? He's got a direwolf sown on his chest."

_These are free folk indeed. _Ned would have been giving a spacking by his mother if he had spoken to her like that. He was taught to respect the ones above you, your elders, but everyone voiced their mind here.

The raider eyed him again. "A Stark? How did you manage t' find one of those in these lands?"

"We captured him." Val motioned for them to move. "Now will ya let us through or sit there?"

The raider scoffed. "Right this way, woman." He motioned her through.

The wind was blowing wet and heavy as they crossed the valley of the Milkwater and rode through the river camp. Dalla, Aneira, and Val kept close to him as to protect him. Ned passed cook fires all along the river, amongst carts and sleds. Many of the wildlings had thrown up tents, of hide and skin and felted wool. Others sheltered behind rocks in crude houses made of hide and stick. Ned saw few sleeping beneath wagons. At one post Ned saw someone hardening the points of long wooden spears and tossing them in a pile. Elsewhere two bearded youths in boiled leather were parring with staffs, leaping at each other over the flames, grunting each time one landed a blow. A dozen women sat nearby in a circle, fletching arrows.

But not all of the wildlings were warriors. He saw women dancing as well, a baby crying, and little children paying at a game all bundled up in fur and breathless play. Sheep and goats wandered freely, while oxen paddled freely along the river eating grass. What smelled like mutton was being roasted over an open cook fire, and another was a boar on wooden spit.

"We'll make camp here and walk to Mance's tent on foot," Rattleshirt told them as he dismounted. "Feed the horses, then the dogs, then yourself. Val, Dalla, Ryk, bring the boy so Mance can have a look at him." He smiled devilishly at Ned. "So that I may gut him after."

They walked the rest of the way, past more cook fires and more tents, while Ned walked surrounded by them. The Lord of Bones lead the way, Val to his right and Dalla his left. Ryk walked behind him. If Ned would walk too slow, Ryk would give him a jab with the butt of his spear. Ned would glance at him annoyed but that only made him jab him even harder. Soon enough Val barked at him to stop and Ryk obeyed her orders, rolling his eyes and eyeing her in disdain. As they made their way through the camp, Ned wondered how many wildlings were among them. The camp seemed to last forever and stretch over long leagues. The only defense they had were outriders patrolling the perimeters. Ned thought of escape. He knew that they had to be very close to the Wall, else they wouldn't have been to come to a parley so quickly. But in his mind he remembered Val's words, that she would take him home and help him escape. For some reason Ned trusted her. He knew that he probably shouldn't have - at the end she was still one of the free folk - but he could sense the love for his father was genuine.

Ned could see that they just made camp wherever they wanted. _The free folk. _If Bran Stark were too catch them in this disarray, he could end this war in a single night. Yes, the wildlings had the superior numbers but the northmen and Night's Watch had discipline. And discipline beat numbers nine times out of ten, his father had once told him.

Ned immediately knew which tent was the king's. It was thrice the size of the next largest he'd seen, and he could hear music drifting from within. Like many of the lesser tents it was made of seen hides with the fur still on, but Mance Rayder's hides were the shaggy white pelts of snow bears. The peaked roof was crowned with a huge set of anrlers from one of the giant elks that had once roamed freely throughout the Seven Kingdoms, in the times of the First Men.

Here at least they found defenders; two guard at the flap of the tent, leaning on tall spears with round leather shields strapped to their arms. When they caught sight of Ned, they eyed him in disgust and opened the flaps. The tent was hot and smoky. Baskets of burning peat stood in all four corners, filling the air with a dim reddish light. More skins carpeted the ground. Ned felt utterly alone standing there in all black, awaiting the pleasure of meeting yet another king. When the smoke cleared he saw a few people amongst them. He saw a woman cooking hens, a boy older than Ned who was tall and broad sharing a horn of mead with a brown-haired woman.

Then Ned saw him.

He remembered seeing him in place of king at the parley, sitting upon his horse. Ned saw the grey-haired man sitting on a pillow wrapped in his tattered black and red cloak. The King-beyond-the-Wall was sitting on a pillow and playing a lute. Ned thought he played beautifully. He then saw Tormund Giantsbane eating his chicken with grease all over his fingers. Along side him he saw a bald man with an axe.

"Who's this?" the bald man asked. "Some little boy you found alone in the woods?"

"He's just another crow come over," spat Rattleshirt.

"He's no crow but the son of James Stark," Val said.

"As you like to remind us," the Lord of Bones grumbled.

Ned saw Dalla glare at him as Tormund Giantsbane laughed. "Har! You found a little northmen amongst the woods."

Mance Rayder stood from his pillow and set aside his lute. "Do you know who I am, Ned Stark?" he asked.

_How do you know my name? _"You're Mance Rayder."

He gave him a mocking smile. "A smart boy, I see."

"I saw you at the parley through the looking glass the maester lent me. I know that king's often stand in the middle of the group to signify he is a leader."

"And you're Ned Stark, the second of his name, I presume, had your father still worn his crown. You come from a line of kings. Should I be calling you, 'Your Grace?'"

"I am not a king, nor a prince. I'm just a boy who wants to see his wife again."

"You have a wife?" Mance asked, aghast.

"Aye, I do."

Mance nodded. "Something I once shared with the woman Val named her daughter after." He beckoned Ned closer. "I suppose you might want to know us."

He pointed to the bald man. "That is the Magnar of Thenn. _Magnar _means 'lord' in the Old Tongue." He turned to Tormund and the man with his woman. "The one with the beard is-"

"-Tormund Giantsbane," Ned finished for him. "I also saw him at the parley. My uncle Jon Targaryen pointed him out to me."

"_Jon Targaryen?_" Tormund said with a laugh. "I remember when he was still called Jon Snow."

"As do I," said Mance. "And if you must know Tormund is also known as Tall-talker, horn-blower, Tormund Thunderfist, Husband to bears, the Mead-king of Ruddy Hall, Speaker to Gods, Father of hosts, and Breaker of Ice."

"Sounds like me," said Tormund. "Well met, Ned Stark. I was quite fond of your uncle at a time. I also was of your father as well. Har! I remember when I drank with James at the Wall. I drank him t' sleep, I did."

Mance gave a laugh. "The man at the brazier is my son, Dale. He was the son I had with my beloved Dalla." The man gave him a nod. "And the beauty beside him is his woman, Brella." The woman gave a small smile. "She is with his child."

Ned saw that she was well along, and imagined Lyanna might have looked as such upon this moment. He would have cried had he not been there, just the thought brought sadness over him. "My wife is also with child," Ned croaked.

"To be a father at such a young age," Mance said. "A responsibility that is quite heavy."

Ned looked at him. "I look forward to it."

"I believe you shall." He then looked Ned up and down. "You must be hungry. Would you like some chicken and a horn of mead."

"I'd love some, Your Grace," Ned said with curtesy.

"Bring us two chickens and some ale," Mance ordered. "And I would have you leave us."

"I would know if he is what he says he is first," Rattleshirt barked.

"As would I," said the Magnar of Thenn.

"He is a Stark plain enough," Mance said now. "There is a direwolf on his breast. He only wears black so that when they tried to kill me he would blend in the night. It is a shame you underestimated me."

"How did you find out?"

He motioned for him to sit. "Why don't I tell you."

"Not before I gut him!" Rattleshirt growled.

"You will do no such thing," Mance said firmly. "He is the son-"

"-of a Stark, aye. The same man who was a crow before and killed many of our brothers. Just because he is no longer a crow doesn't change what he was. Once a crow, always a crow. You let this boy live and he will go back to his father, telling them of our plans. Let me gut the little thing."

"You will do no. such. thing," Mance said with iron. "He is a bargaining chip that could be used for us. James Stark will pay quite a price to have his son returned to him. I mean to see it to our advantage."

"But we have the horn!" yelled Tormund.

"Quite, Tormund," Mance barked.

_Horn? What horn? _Rattleshirt drew his sword. "Horn or not, he shall die!"

Val through herself in front of Ned and drew her knife. "You kill him, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Move woman!" Rattleshirt barked. "Or die with him."

"I'll cut open ya throat before you have a moment to breath, Lord of Bones," Dalla warned, fingering the hilt of her axe. "Put the sword away and back off from the Stark boy."

"Do as she says," Mance ordered now. "And leave us at once."

Rattleshirt gave Ned an evil glare and sheathed his sword. He then left the tent in disgust, the Magnar, Dale, and Brella behind him. Tormund gave another laugh and walked out with two more chickens, while Val sheathed her knife looked at Ned with a small smile and walked out with Dalla, who gave one of her own. Once they were alone Mance Rayder handed him a chicken on a spit with a horn of mead, both of them sitting down. "Val likes you," he said casually. "She is as protective of you as a mother to her pups."

"She protects me because of my father."

"Aye, yes, and the child she shares with him as well."

Ned nodded. "So Dalla is of my father."

"I'm afraid so. Val was with child when we returned back to the lands north of the Wall. She could have seen a woods witch and drank some tea, but her love for your father held her back. Dalla is his spitting image, is she not? Much like you are."

"Yes, I've heard that all my life."

"And it seems your half-sister has eyes for you, too."

Ned groaned. "She thinks I stole her."

"_Stole _her?"

"Aye. When they captured me I had bested her in combat and put my dagger on her throat. I did the same to her friend Aneira, who also thinks the same of me. But I will not lay with my half-sister, for she is my kin."

"Aye, she is."

Ned ripped into his chicken now and ate greedily, while Mance eyed him and sipped his mead. "You are taken by hunger."

"I haven't eaten well in quite some time." He sipped his mead.

"I remember when your uncle was in the same position you are now. He was a crow, same as your father, and fell in love with one of our people. I should have known his blood ran black - you Starks and your honor."

"Ygritte - yes he has told me of her. She is no secret in Winterfell."

Mance nodded once more and wiped the back of his mouth. "You are to remain here with us now, until we take the Wall. I will use you as a bargaining chip, perchance, should we lose the battle. But if I win and destroy the Wall, I will let your family live. I am not a monster, Ned Stark, as much as your wet nurse might have told you we were."

"I never had a wet nurse."

"Once we win this war, we shall let you go home."

_But will there be one left? _"How can there be a home, if you were to invade the Seven Kingdoms? You would lose control of your people and they would raid every holdfast and farm they could set their hands upon. Sure, the castles would last longer but you would starve them out eventually…"

"Invasion is not my intent," said Mance. "I only wish to be free. All we wanted was the New Gift."

"But at what cost? I know you could not be like normal citizens."

"Aye, we do not follow your rules, no. But in the end it does not matter. Men of the North and South regard us as savages, so they will never let it happen. In order for it to be so, we must destroy the Wall itself."

Ned could have laughed. "I do not think so."

Mance smirked. "Do you doubt me?"

"I do not doubt the man, but the idea. The Wall was built with ice and magic. How could you take it down, unless you had the heat of a thousand suns?"

Mance laughed now. "There is another way that you do not seem to know of."

"What way?"

He gave another mocking smile. "Earn my trust and I shall tell you."

Ned nodded and ate some more. "You told me you would tell me how you figured we would attempt to kill you," Ned reminded him.

"I did."

"So tell me true."

Mance told him how Tormund and Rattleshirt had captured Kyle and his men, trying to do the same deed in the night. The rangers had been put to torture and had the information extracted from them. Kyle told them how many the Watch had, what castles were guarded and how many men Bran Stark brought with him. He told him that if they were to fail, James Stark would get to try again. Mance then finished, "And when we learned that, we decided to play a diversion. I would stay in another tent every night, until your father came to try himself. I decreased the number of guards and made it easy for him. The taunting was the Lord of Bones idea, however, but the message was mine. You see, death is undeceivable, Ned, and it is coming for us all. I just don't want it to come to my own people."

Ned did not believe him. Mance escorted him out soon after and had told him he'd remain with the free folk until they won. But Ned did not know whether he could be truly free even if they were to win. Would they just kill his father and uncle's anyway, should they fail? Would he sack Winterfell and go beyond the lands of the Gift? Ned did not know, could not know. He just trusted Mance as a man of honor, one who would keep his word. Yet Ned did not have the desire to stay that long, or help Mance in defeating his family. Again he thought of Val's words when he laid his head down to rest on his sleeping furs. He stayed in Val's tent among Dalla, Aneira, and a few others.

That night as Ned slept he felt a rustling and found Dalla beside him. The girl sprang on top of him and pressed a knife to his throat. Ned had awaken in surprise and with wide eyes, wondering if she was going to take his life. "Dalla, what are you doing?" Ned asked.

"Stealing you, Ned." Suddenly she pressed her lips to his and Ned felt disgust. This was his half-sister, no matter that he was still married to Lyanna. Ned began to struggle to get her off, but she pressed the knife harder making him stop. "Do not struggle, Ned Stark, for I have the blade. I am stealing you."

"You can't," Ned barked. "Because I have already been stolen. I have a wife."

Dalla shrugged. "She is not around, is she? You see, you stole me and Aneira at the pass and we both want ya. But only one of us can, Ned, and I mean that to be me."

"You cannot have me, Dalla."

"Why?" she asked.

_Because you are my half-sister. _"Because you cannot."

"Did Aneira steal ya first?"

Ned shook his head. "No."

"Were you gelded?"

"No!" Ned yelled in a whisper. "How would I have gotten my wife with child if I was gelded!"

"All you crows are gelded."

"I'm not a-" Ned sighed. "You cannot kiss me."

Dalla kissed him again and pressed the blade deeper into his throat. Her hands went to his breeches and began to fumble around. That is when Ned yelled, "You cannot because you are my half-sister! You are the daughter of James Stark!"


	10. Chapter 10 Cat II

**A/N: George R.R. Martin owns all.**

**Chapter 10 Cat II**

**Cat**

"May I, Mother?" Cat asked, while they stood in the courtyard of Winterfell. It was a cold day today, another one of the those summer snows was on the horizon. The sky was a long sheet of grey and the sun was not even visible. Cat liked the weather like this. "It has been so long, and I really want to go! Jeyne would come with me, along with Robb, Jaime, Ser Edmund and some guards. It would just be for a little bit!"

Cat had not gone riding in the wolfswood since her father and brother had left. Her mother thought it too dangerous for her to go alone without an adult or a guard. Ned had always gone with Cat and Jeyne, so their mother allowed it. But now that there was no one for her to go with besides her cousin who was two years younger, Lady Daenerys did not feel comfortable with it. Along with that no one had time to take her. The women were always busy with duties or children. Jaime was busy with his lord duties, Robb and Edric with the younger boys. Cat was left just with Jeyne and Rhaella, who never liked riding to begin with. Casella was too busy with Tom and Lyanna was with child. Cat knew that Lya would have taken her had she not been with a swollen belly. Alannys wanted to go too, but Lady Myrcella said she had to spend the day with her. Minisa would have gone as well but she also was with the Lady of Winterfell, who was also carrying a child in her belly. Cat was left with no one but Jeyne.

"Please, Mother!" Cat begged when her mother did not answer. Lady Daenerys only shifted Rhaenys in her arms and listened. "Jaime said today would be the only day he could join us, and Robb said he would go as well. Edric would have come, but Rhaegar and Brandon need to be looked after now that Grandmother must rest more. Just let me go with Jeyne - Aunt Sansa is letting her!"

She saw the worry on her mother's face. "I'm not sure, Catelyn. These are trying times and I already have this little one to worry about." She shifted Rhaenys to her other arm. Cat's little sister had her first name day last week. They had a small celebration for her amongst the Stark family, and already the little girl was growing. She had walked her first steps alone already, and Cat had seen it. Her had mother cried again. "Lya has also been asking me questions about her pregnancy…"

"Mother, please!" Cat begged. "I have nothing else to do. I'm so bored in Winterfell now. Soon Rhaella will be gone, along with Casella. What do you want me to do? Sow all day?"

Her mother grew stern. "Being rude won't get you what you want, Cat."

Cat groaned. "It won't be for that long."

"Did you attend your lessons?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. And I won't be going alone."

"I know." She shrugged Rhaenys up again who was playing with her necklace and said, "This girl grows too fast." She pushed a strand of silver hair from her face. "Fine, Cat, you may go." Cat smiled but her mother warned, "I expect you to heed not only Ser Edmund but your cousin Jaime. He is older, and the lord. You _will _listen to him."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Jaime _just _turned fourteen, and I will be thirteen in a moon. Why must I listen to Lord Jaime?"

"Because _Lord Jaime _is your elder and the lord. You must respect him in front of his men, Cat, no matter that he is your cousin. It does not look good for you to be insolent."

Cat crossed her arms. "I don't care. Jaime is just as stupid as the rest of the boys."

Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Gods help me, Catelyn Stark. You are just as stubborn as your father, and as willful as your aunt. You love Jaime as you do all your cousins."

"No I don't."

Her mother smirked. "Fine, you don't. You may go with them, but I will warn you once more: if Ser Edmund tells me you were not anything but a dutiful lady I will have you doing chores until the next long night. Do you understand, young lady?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. Now run along and have fun riding. I know how much you have missed it since Ned left." Cat saw her mother falter at the mention of his name, but she didn't know why. Her mother had been acting strange since that Night's Watch ranger was captured by Ser Edmund. Cat had been there when he said something happened to Ned, but Rhaella just assured her that Ned suffered a minor wound and was fine. Cat was relieved. Should anything happen to her brother or father she wouldn't be the same. She could still remember Jeyne's worry when she heard the news. Fortunately Lya had not heard it.

"Is something wrong, Mother?" Cat asked.

Her mother waived away the worry with her free hand as Rhaenys laughed at a bird that she saw. "No, I'm fine, Cat. Run along now. I have to go find Cassana and put her down for a nap with Rhaenys."

They left a few hours later. Cat had found Jeyne with her mother and Marissa in their chambers, and told her that she was allowed to go. Jeyne squealed in excitement and they both went to the practice yard, where they found Robb with the younger boys. Rhaegar had run to Cat and hugged her when he saw her. Now her little brother was worried that soon Cat would leave him, too. He had been told by Rhaella that she would be leaving soon with their aunt Arya when the men came home. How Rhaegar cried. "Please don't leave me!" he begged and begged after being told. Rhaella could only assure him that she wasn't leaving for a long time. Now he asked Cat if she was leaving, too, and Catelyn could only assure him she wasn't.

Robb joined them after being found and the three of them went to find Jaime while Edric stayed with Brandon and Rhaegar. They found Lord Jaime, as Cat liked to call him, in the godswood kissing Minisa. Cat and Jeyne were disgusted when they found them, but Robb only laughed and told them to give him some space. Cat should have known better than to walk into the godswood when two guards were posted outside the iron gate. But she wanted to go riding and didn't care if she was interrupting. Cat wasn't some little girl, she'd seen people kissing before. She had once caught Ned and Casella doing the same thing in the godswood when she was a girl. Cat was used to it by now.

By the time they saddled up a light snow had began to fall. Cat could fell the flakes on her face, melting as they touched her skin like a kiss on the cheek from her father. Cat felt on top of the world in this moment and her heart was fluttering in her chest from excitement.

"Are you excited?" Jaime asked.

Cat could only nod with Jeyne beside her. Robb was next to Jaime in the front while Ser Edmund and the guards rode at the back. "It's just been so long," Cat said.

"Too long," Robb added now. "I haven't been riding since - well, I don't quite remember."

"When Papa left, _stupid_," Jeyne chided her brother. "That was the last time we were allowed without guards. Remember, we took Rhaegar and Brandon with us?"

Robb looked back to glare at his little sister. "Don't call me stupid, _stupid_. I was just saying that is has been awhile."

"This is the first time I've been outside the castle walls since our father's left," Jaime said, he was looking around as if it were the first time. "I haven't had much time to be a kid anymore."

"But you've had time to kiss Minisa," Robb said, nudging his cousin. "Good on you, Jaime."

Jaime blushed beneath his auburn hair. "Minisa likes to kiss, what can I say?"

"Gods," Jeyne groaned from her horse. "Boys. They're all so stupid."

"That makes Ned stupid," teased Robb, knowing of Jeyne's obvious affection for Eddard. Robb had teased Jeyne for it since Cat could remember, often making Jeyne blush with anger or at times even cry. Lady Sansa would admonish Robb heavily each time he did. Cat could remember him not being allowed to leave his chambers a few times because of it.

"Shut up, Robb!" Jeyne yelled. "Ned isn't a boy, he's a man."

Robb laughed. "Ned's only sixteen, Jeyne. He isn't a full grown man yet."

"Yes he is!" Cat yelled now, coming to her brother's defense. "Ned is married to Lya and his going to be a father. He's more man than you, Robb!"

"Yeah, Robb!" Jeyne agreed. "You're just an idiot!"

"Shut up, stupid!" Robb yelled once more. "At least I'm not the one in love with someone I can never marry!"

Cat gasped as Jaime yelled, "Enough! You two stop bickering before we enter Wintertown!" He then sighed. "I don't mean to yell, it is just that you shouldn't bicker. You're brother and sister, appreciate each other more."

Robb nodded and remained quiet as they passed through Wintertown and the market. It was deserted now that summer was upon them. Cat had never seen any winters, but Ned and Rhaella had lived through one. He told her that the town and market square came alive in winter when all the lords and farmers come from their holdfasts and farms. Cat wished she had been alive to see it. It made her happy to think that when Ned came into his holdfast he would still have to come live in Winterfell whenever winter came. Cat could see him everyday and spend time with his children. She couldn't wait to be an aunt. Cat was determined to be the favored aunt of Ned's children over Rhaella and Rhaenys. She knew that the children would like Rhaenys more because she was younger, but Cat meant to be better liked than Rhaella.

Beside her Jeyne kept quiet as well. Robb's words hurt her and Cat could only hold her hand and console her as Ned would have. If Eddard had been here to witness Robb's venom, he would have scolded him into seven hells and back, and Robb would not have said a word. The younger boys - Edric, Jaime, and Robb - would always listen to Ned and Robert. Out of respect or admiration, Cat didn't know, but she figured it was a bit of both.

"Robb's just stupid," Cat encouraged in a whisper. "He's just calling the crow black. Does he think he can marry Casella, even though he's been in love with her since he was a boy? No. So, see, Jeyne, he's just a bigger of an idiot."

Jeyne laughed and nodded, wiping a stray tear with the back of her hand. "I never thought about that." She wiped another. "He's right though, Cat. I could never marry Ned, no matter how many times I prayed for the gods to allow us to. He's now married to a woman who's more beautiful, smarter, and _older _than me. I'm just a stupid little girl."

"Don't say that," Cat said softly. "Jeyne, you're not stupid - Robb is. And do you know how many times Ned has said he would have married you? He loves you more than everyone."

Jeyne nodded. "You're right, Robb's stupid. Ned has always loved me."

Cat smiled softly as suddenly they passed the Smoking Log, the local alehouse, and two servant girls no older than Jaime were standing outside. The only part of Wintertown that was always alive and open were the alehouse and brothel both. Cat had once caught Ned going with Robert one night to the alehouse. Robert had stayed in the brothel that night, but Ned returned home because he loved Casella. Ned never truly got to be a child in that sense. Robert was _still _a child in that sense.

One of the girls blushed as they passed, waiving at Jaime and Robb. "Sweet Kyra!" Robb said with a laugh. "I kiss her twice and whenever I see her she blushes as pretty as the visage of the maid. Did I tell you about that day, Jaime? You remember when you and I kissed her and her friend Bessa-"

"Not where the girls can hear, Robb," Jaime grumbled. "Jeyne is too young for such speak."

"I'm not a little girl!" Cat snapped. "I'm just a year younger than you, Lord Jaime. And I'm older than you, Robb!"

"And I'm not an idiot, either," Jeyne said now. "All you did was kiss, not, well, you know!"

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "How would you know about that?"

"You think Casella hasn't spoken about it too loud?" Jeyne quipped. "I know just as much as you boys do."

Jaime laughed and shook his head, giving Jeyne a warm smile. Robb laughed with him, the bow and quiver on his back bounced as he did. Cat mused that they must have felt like men wearing real weapons. Jaime was allowed to walk around the castle now wearing live steel because he was lord, and Robb was the best bowmen amongst all the cousins. Ned was better at the sword, but Robb owned with a bow. He was a natural, said Ser Edmund many a time. Cat had asked him once if he could teach her, and Robb for once smiled and said that he would be happy to. Cat was growing quite good at it until Lady Daenerys caught wind and made her give it up. A small part of Catelyn never forgave her mother for that, even though she loved her with all her heart.

Cat's cloak billowed about in the wind, and the snow seemed to lightly touch her face. Jaime and Robb had gone well ahead by now, and from time to time they'd glance over their shoulder's to make sure Cat and Jeyne were following. Cat looked to Jeyne, who read her mind and both snapped their reigns closing the distance between them and the boys. Ser Edmund and the guards kept a slower pace from behind. Cat knew there was nothing in the woods she needed to fear. She had rode in them since she could remember, and Ned had always been there to protect her. The wolfswood was about as harmless as Winterfell itself.

When they closed closed the distance between the boys and sat next to them, Jaime gave a laugh. "It seems they caught up to us, Robb."

Robb also laughed. "It would appear so, Jaime. Cat and Jeyne have always been better riders than most, but not us."

"We'll race you." Jeyne snapped her reigns in warning. "I think you'll hate the outcome."

"And I'd fear you'd win." Jaime's tone was light and joking. "You and Cat are half-centaurs, along with Ned and Lyanna. I haven't been riding in ages." He shook his head. "All this duty…the things I know…sometimes I wish I could tell you. I never know how much to tell you all."

"I'm thirteen in a moon," said Cat. "I'm no baby, Jaime."

"And I'll be eleven in two," said Jeyne.

"And I just turned twelve," Robb added. "And I'd be the Lord of Winterfell, should anything happen to you. Gods forbid."

"That's not true," Jeyne said. "Uncle Bran has said that _Ned _would be lord should Jaime never sire son's or should something happen to him."

Robb scoffed. "Well, yes, that may be true, sister, _but_ I am next in line."

"I hope none of you ever see that day." Jaime sounded sad when he said that. "Fine. You three need to know, I suppose. Not too long ago, your father, Cat, came to Winterfell under a guise…"

Cat's eyes widened. "What?! When?! Why wasn't a told?!" She felt anger course through her. _Papa would never come back and not see me. _

Cat knew that something had happened at the Wall, but no one would tell her. Only a few people knew - Jaime, his mother, Cat's mother, Aunt Sansa, Aunt Arya. Even Rhaella and Casella knew! Cat had sensed it the next day in the sewing room when both Rhaella nor Sella could look Lyanna in the eyes. Lyanna did not notice it, but Cat did. Jeyne did not either. _Something's happened to Ned, _she figured out when one day she heard his name mentioned in private conversation between Mother and Rhaella. As soon as they saw Cat they put on feign smiles and said that everything was all right. Now she knew that her father had come to Winterfell for some reason, and without even saying hello to Cat.

"You weren't told because of this reason," Jaime told her. "Cat, it is well known you think with your heart over your head."

Cat buried her brow. "Shut up, _Lord _Jaime! Just because you're lord doesn't mean you are older and wiser! I'm only a year younger than you."

"It makes no matter!" Jaime's face softened. "Cat, it was more for your sanity and Rhaegar's as well. Imagine, if your father had shown himself to Rhaegar only to have to leave the next day…Imagine the pain that little boy would go through. Rhaegar's already been through enough."

"As has Brandon," said Jeyne, her tone of sadness. "He asks for Papa every night when I tuck him into bed. Papa used to do that for him."

"Aye," Robb agreed. "He did that for me too at a time, when I was still Brandon's age."

"And that's not all," said Jaime as they neared the wood. "Things at the Wall are not going as smoothly as they wanted. They parleyed with Mance, yes, that's true, _but _he has not yet attacked. My father writes his men are growing anxious, the Night's Watch even more so. And-"

"What about Ned?" Cat looked into his eyes and saw them falter. "Jaime, what happened to him?"

"Something happened to Ned?" Robb asked. "Jaime…"

"What happened to him?" Jeyne asked in a flush of worry. "Did he die?"

"No he did not die," Jaime assured. "Ned is fine, as are all the rest."

_You're lying, Jaime. _Cat did not ask anymore. Jaime would not tell her, she knew, and no one else knew. Cat just hoped nothing happened to her brother. Just the thought of seeing Ned again made her too happy. She bit down on her lip in this moment to not imagine the thought of his face. Or the thought of his reunion with Lyanna. Cat looked forward to that more than anything else. Lyanna had earned her deepest sympathies and admirations for what she has done since Ned had left.

The air grew solemn like the snow, and finally they reached the outskirts of the wolfswood. Jaime smiled at them and said, "Have fun and ride. I'll be with the guards not too far."

"I'll join you," said Robb. "Mayhaps I could shoot a turkey for supper tonight."

"That would be nice," Jaime mused.

Cat nodded at them. "We'll be in the wood. When it is time to go back have Ser Edmund sound the horn."

"Will do." Jaime pulled back with Robb towards the guards and left Jeyne and Cat to go riding. Jeyne kept at a trot beside Cat and the trees came above them. It was nice under the trees. Cat held onto the reigns of her mare and kept at a canter now with Jeyne beside her. She knew these woods as best as any hunter, but it had been so long that both her and her cousin were seeing it as if it were for the very first time. The smells filled her nostrils; the sharp tangle of pine needles, the odor of the wet woods floor, the hints of animal musks and cooking fires. A black squirrel ran past them over the lightly snow-covered ground, looking at them before scurrying off.

Jaime and the men could be heard from behind, but soon their voices grew faint. In the distance Cat could hear the stream water, rushing and rushing in a never-ending flow. When they reached the stream, Cat looked to Jeyne who had tears in her eyes.

"Jeyne?" Cat asked. "What's wrong?"

Jeyne wiped her tears. "Nothing. I was just remembering," she said. "Ned brought us here to fish for trout once, do you remember? He held me in his lap when I was naught but seven, showing me how to cast and pull in the fish."

"I remember," Cat said with sadness. She recalled a time when her father had taken her and Ned fishing when Rhaegar was growing in their mother's belly. Rhaella did not want to join them, but they had fun without her. Father had brought food in a basket - cheese, sausage, bread, meats - and some ale and water for Cat. They sat there in the creak and fished while they ate and laughed.

"I didn't catch anything," Jeyne said, "but you and Ned did. Ned gave me one of his fish so I could show my mother that I had caught something. It was that day he earned my ever-devoting affection. Do you think we will see him again?"

_If he's still alive. _Cat shook the thought from her mind. "Yes, we will. Uncle Bran will defeat stupid Mance Rayder, and Ned will come home with the rest. Imagine how he will look…"

"Like a true soldier. All tall, broad, and handsome as he did when he came back from King's Landing."

The stream was running fast and Jeyne dismounted her horse in her riding clothes, pushing her auburn braid to slump over her shoulder. Cat knew that in the deepest part of the crossing, the water came about mid thigh. It was not overly deep. Jeyne tied her horse to a tree and turned around to Cat. "I would go adventuring for a little. I won't be far, Cat, don't worry. I'll keep close."

Cat nodded and watched as her almost eleven-year-old cousin whom she though of as her sister and best friend disappeared into the woods, clutching the tiny dagger her mother insisted she brought with her. Once she was gone, the woods seemed to close in on Cat. The snow began to fall a bit heavier now, but they melted when they hit the ground. The only things covered with a thin blanket of snow were rocks, twigs, and roots.

Suddenly she heard rustling in the trees and turned to the sound of the noise. Cat grew nervous and clutched the hilt of the dagger a guard have given her. Cat sighed in relief when Jaime came out of the woods on his horse alone. He scanned the area and asked, "Where is Jeyne?"

"Out exploring." Cat clutched her reigns, feeling the snow melt through her gloves and chilling her fingers.

"She isn't supposed to be alone, Cat," said Jaime. He rolled his eyes. "Which way did she go?"

"That way." Cat pointed to her horse. "She knows these woods, Jaime. Jeyne will find her way back."

"It doesn't matter," he said, snapping his reigns and trotting his horse where Jeyne had gone. "She is out there alone, Cat. I promised Aunt Sansa to look after her, and so I shall. I'll be right back with her, you stay here. Robb is out hunting for turkey on foot."

Cat nodded and watched as he vanished into the trees. She looked around the trees now and just reeled her horse around. The leaves were falling down from the branches and floating to the ground serenely. The pine needles could be seen floating in the winds as well, making the air smell of them. Cat closed her eyes and took in the smell when more rustling of leaves can be heard. "Robb, did you find a turkey?" Cat asked with her eyes closed.

"No turkey. And my name is not Robb."

Cat's eyes shot open and she saw three men, two clad in black another a northern soldier, step out of the brush. One of them brandished an axe, another a longsword, the third a shortsword. Cat knew they were not foresters or farmers. "Good day," she said to them.

"All alone, are you?" said the biggest of them. He was a northern soldier, Cat could tell, wearing the half-helm of the northern infantry. "Lost in the wolfswood, little girl?"

"I'm not lost. I know this woods better than you." Cat looked around and only saw three of them. "I am here with the Lord of Winterfell and his guards should be here shortly."

"I see no guards," said another man. He was clad in black and was bald, grey stubble covering his face. Cat knew him for a man of the Night's Watch. She had remembered seeing that deserter wearing the same kind of black woolen cloak. "And who would they be guarding, little lady? You, with that pretty little red pin on your collar?"

Cat looked down at her Targaryen brooch and back up at the men. "It's my brooch," she said nervously.

"Pretty," the second black brother said. His hair was brown, but he looked malnourished and dirty. His black clothes were tattered and tearing, Cat noticed, and some of them were held together by patches of grey sewn crudely onto it. "Why don't we have a little look?"

"Get away!" Cat warned.

"Just give us the pin," said the northman, "and the horse and we'll be on our way. Come on, little girl, we won't hurt you if you do what we ask." _Liar, _Cat thought. Her father had once told her that deserters from the Night's Watch were dangerous men. He said that many a time he had witnessed men deserting, and those that left often committed heinous crimes before being caught. _No man is more dangerous, _she remembered her father saying. _The deserter knows that his life is forfeit if he is caught, so he will commit any crime, no matter how vile or cruel._

Her hand went to her dagger. "Back off, I said!"

"I wouldn't use that, little girl," the bald man warned. "If you know what is good for you, that is."

The deserter with the brown hair laughed. "She's just a little girl! How would she know how to use such a thing?"

Cat flared. "I'm not little girl, but Catelyn Stark of Winterfell! And if you don't back away this instant, I'll have you all killed!"

"Bold words from a little girl all alone in the woods," said the northmen. Soon he grabbed Cat's reigns and threw her from the saddle. The ground came up to meet her back, and pain flared there as if she had been punched by a giant. The deserter threw himself on her, trying to take the brooch from her. But this brooch was a gift from her father, and she wouldn't see it go into this man's hands. Cat kicked and screamed as he reached for her brooch. She bit his finger, and the man whelped in pain, clutching his finger dripping with blood.

In her mouth Cat could taste his blood, but soon her own was mingled in there as well as the bald man backhanded her. "Little bitch," he growled.

Pain blazed on her cheek and she looked up as the deserter took out his knife and lifted her from the ground, putting it to her throat. "We should keep her as a hostage," the northern soldier suggested. "She is a Stark, I know it. They will pay a lot for the likes of her."

"Bugger the Starks," cursed the deserter with the bald head. "We want to go south away from when the wildlings eventually take the Wall."

"The wildlings have taken the Wall?" Cat groaned out, the knife against her throat.

"Shut up!" the brown man cursed, pressing the blade further. The bald man shook his head as he looked through the knapsack of Cat's horse. "No, little girl, it has not - but it will soon enough. The _real _Lord of Winterfell is sitting on his lord arse while the wildlings plan. They will take it soon enough, now that Mance has James Stark's son in his hands."

Cat's eyes grew wide, her pulse quickened even further. _Ned? Ned was taken by wildlings? _Cat hoped he was fibbing. She knew what the wildlings did to their captors. They gelded them, mutilated them, tortured them or even worse: killed them. Cat felt worry for her brother, even though she had a knife to her throat. "Ned Stark?" Cat asked. "He was taken?"

"Aye, little girl, he was."

"What do we do with her?" the northern man asked. "I say we kill her."

"I would take her for myself," said the man who had the knife to her throat. "Mayhaps break my vows before we are off…"

_They mean to rape me. _"Put the girl down now and I promise you shall have a quick and painless death," Jaime called out.

Cat looked in desperate hope and saw Jaime on his horse, with Jeyne behind a tree looking on in fear. Cat saw Jeyne was crying in fear for her, but Jaime was equally as scared. His sworn was drawn and Cat could hear the nerves in his voice.

"That's the little lord," the Northern soldier said. "I've seen him around Winterfell before."

"He's a fierce one, he is," the bald man mocked. "You mean to fight us, little lord?"

"Don't be a fool, lad. You're one against three." The northman drew his axe and the bald man his sword. "Just leave us be and you can have the stupid girl."

"Bugger that, we can kill him," said the bald man. "He is just a boy."

The northmen nodded and they both charged at Jaime. "Jaime!" Jeyne yelled, but it was too late.

"_Winterfell!_" Jaime yelled, raising his sword and kicking his horse. The bald man and the deserter ran towards him and Jaime lowered his sword. The baldman rushed and shouted, swinging his sword heedlessly. Jaime parried his blow and in the downward slash, met the bald man's face, sending blood spraying everywhere. The northman managed to stab Jaime's horse, sending Cat's cousin falling off. Jaime picked himself up, however, and faced the northman who came at him with his sword. Cat could only watch in horror, Jeyne as well, as Jaime faced a man twice his age and size.

The two traded blows along the stream, and Cat could only watch. Jeyne would flinch and cry out when the blades met, scared for Jaime's life. Cat knew otherwise. Jaime was a good swordsman, and had been training since he could walk. The northman was clumsy and bulky, while Jaime could move around him easily no matter that he was smaller. The northman would try to slash at Jaime's face or chest, but Jaime countered each blow. Soon he parried the sword out of the man's hand and slashed at his thighs, bringing the man to his knees.

Jaime was about to deliver the final blow when Cat felt her hair pulled and the knife buried into her neck, and blood coming out of a small cut on her neck. "Put the sword down boy!" the man warned, pressing the knife even further. "Take another step, and the little girl dies!"

Jaime hesitated, holding his sword against the northman's neck as he was kneeling against the ground in pain. "Put it down, boy!" he warned again, giving Cat's hair a yank. "I'll open the little bitches windpipe, don't think I won't!"

"Don't do it, Jaime!" Cat yelled. "Kill that man!"

"Shut up, bitch!" the man barked, pressing the blade further.

Jaime breathed heavily and hesitated. "Make the smart decision, boy," the man said. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Jaime Stark, the Lord of Winterfell."

"You're her…brother?"

"Cousin."

"You want her alive, do as I say. Just throw down your sword."

Jaime hesitated again when Cat yelled once more, "_No!_"

"Shut up, bitch!" the man said, yanking on her hair once more until it hurt. Cat cried out in pain and it was answered by Jeyne's own.

A low _thrum _came from the woods behind them. The man behind Cat gave a blood-choked gasp and a broad-tipped arrow came out of his chest. Cat saw it beside her face, coated in blood. The dagger came off her throat now and the brown-haired man swirled and fell in front of her. Cat's hand went to her throat as she fell to her knees and exhaled, looking around. The northman threw up his hands, blood seeping from his thigh. "Mercy, m'lord!"

When Ser Edmund and the guards came through the trees, their faces went pale white as they took in the slaughter. They eyed Cat uncertainly, and the guardsmen looked at the man who Jaime had captured. Ser Edmund looked at Cat and Jaime in shock before he dismounted his horse and went over to the captured northmen along with the rest of the guard. Jeyne ran from behind the tree with tears and into Ser Edmund's embrace, who just held her as she cried.

Jaime ran over to Cat and hugged her, as she did the same. Cat began to cry into his shoulder and soon she heard Jeyne's cry as well. He examined her face and cut, pushing the hair from it. Cat saw the worry in his eyes. "Are you okay, Cat?"

"That man hit me in the face," Cat said, wiping her tears. "And I think he left a cut on my throat, but it did not hurt that bad."

Jaime knelt in front of her and examined her cut with fresh blood on his face. Cat saw Robb standing over his kill with a bow in hand, yanking his arrow out of him. His face was in shock. "I just killed my first man," he said, solemnly. "My father once said that your first kill is not as glorious as you imagined. I'll tell him he was wrong when I see him again."

"You're an ass, Robb," Jaime chided, holding Cat against him protectively. "When we return to the castle, I'll chain you up and have Cat take shots at you!"

"Cat should be thanking me for saving her life."

"What if you had missed?" Jaime said. "What if you only wounded him, or made his hand jump? What if he was wearing armor? Would you be the one to tell Aunt Dany and Uncle James that their daughter lies dead in the wolfswood? Would your first kill be glorious _then_?"

Cat glanced from Jaime's shoulder to see Robb's face go sad. "I didn't think of that…"

"No, you didn't!" Jaime yelled. "All you thought of was glory and the stories we hear from Grandmother!"

"It makes no difference now!" Ser Edmund said now. "What's done is done. Two men lay dead, a third about to join them!" He growled at the northern soldier who had a sword against his throat by one of the guards.

Jeyne had ran over to Robb now who only held her. Jaime eyed Cat's wound once more and said, "I'll have Maester Willem take a look at it when we return to the castle." He stood Cat up and he turned to his guards. "And where were you?!" he yelled.

One of the guards was abashed. "We tried to keep up with you, m'lord," said the youngest one. "Young Robb here then had us…well…"

"I saw a turkey!" Robb said, holding Jeyne. "It was plump and nice - to good for me to pass, Jaime!"

Jaime glanced at him in anger once more and walked over to Ser Edmund. "Two of the men wear black," Edmund observed. "Deserters, from the Night's Watch."

"Aye," Jaime agreed. "But why would they run?"

"They said that the Wall was hopeless," Cat told them. "That your father was just waiting around doing nothing." She thought of Ned again. Cat looked at Jeyne and knew how much this would hurt her. "And they said that Ned was captured by wildlings, too…" Cat felt sad.

Jeyne's eyes went wide, as did Robb's. Jaime's face faltered and he looked abashed, as did Ser Edmund. _They knew…._Cat flared once more. "You knew!" she yelled. "You knew and didn't tell me!"'

"For good reason," Edmund urged. "What good would it have done, Cat? You know that you love Ned. This will hurt you too much, as it clearly already has." He glanced to Jeyne who was crying again against Robb.

"I want you to promise me you will not mention that to Lyanna," Jaime made her swear. "Cat, promise me. Jeyne, you as well. Lyanna would go mad with grief and the child would be hurt."

Cat nodded and understood, clutching her neck. Jeyne disentangled from Robb now and ran over to Cat. They both hugged and cried together, mostly because of Ned. "Ned's dead!" Jeyne wailed.

"He's not," Cat said, bracing her shoulders. She wiped Jeyne's tears. "Ned isn't stupid, he's alive. I know it."

Jeyne nodded and Cat held her again. Jaime approached the captured northman. "What should we do with him, my lord?" Ser Edmund asked.

"Bind him up in chains and put him in a cell," Jaime ordered. "And on the morrow I will execute him myself. He deserted the army and deserves a deserter's death. Although he should die slowly for harming Cat."

"Yes, my lord."

Cat returned to Winterfell soon after with Jeyne. She was exhausted and tired, as was everyone else. When her family saw the blood on them their face's flushed with fear and worry. Cat's mother held her and examined her, while Aunt Sansa did the same to Robb and Jeyne. Jaime's mother held him as well as he explained what happened. Cat's own mother would have killed the northmen herself or burned him alive by dragons, if only Drogon were here in Winterfell.

Cat was brought back to her mother's chambers while Maester Willem had just finished dressing the cut on her cheek and neck. He said that it was no more than a cut and should heal just fine. Cat stayed with Rhaenys and Rhaegar in their mother's chambers for the rest of the day as she rested. Rhaegar spent the day with her and they playes games, while she spent time with Rhaenys. Already Cat's baby sister like her better than Rhaella, although she was really fond of Rhaegar and Jaime. Rhaenys really liked their brother. That day many visitors came and inquired if she was all right, news spread quick around Winterfell. Her aunt Arya came and checked on her, as did Lady Catelyn. Even Lyanna came in a worry and stayed with her for a little until she left to sleep.

That night Cat ate supper with her mother and Rhaella, while Rhaegar was asleep and Rhaenys had been put to bed. They were quiet and asked how Cat was doing, but she said she was fine. She knew that today would haunt her dreams, but she could only wish that Ned or her father were here to protect her. Cat then remembered about Ned, and how he was captured by wildlings.

"I know about Ned," Cat said now, as she ate her food. The shock was on their faces. "The deserter told me that Ned was taken. Jaime also told me that Papa was in Winterfell, and now I know why he was. Why, Mama?"

"Why, what, sweetling?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cat could feel tears. "Ned, Mama, he is my favorite. You know I would have liked to know…even Rhaella knew."

"Cat," Rhaella said softly, "this is why. We didn't want you to worry."

"Why aren't you both worried?" Cat asked. "He was captured by wildlings! They'll skin him and wear his skull for a helm!"

"That won't happen," her mother assured. "Cat, there are some things I want to tell you, but I fear you are too young."

"I'm almost thirteen!" Cat yelled. "And I almost died today! I want to know…"

"Just tell her, Mother," said Rhaella.

Lady Daenerys put her fork down. "Fine. I have to first tell you about Val."

"Val?"

"Yes, Val. She was a wildling woman that your father loved before he met me."

Cat didn't know. "I didn't know about her. I know about Ros and Cersei, but…not her. Was she beautiful?"

"Very," said her mother. "I met her once. She is willful and brave, just like you Cat. Your father loved her."

"But not as much as he does you," Rhaella assured. "And you are quite pretty yourself, Mother."

"Thank you, Rhaella." Her mother smiled. "Val, Cat, she is a very important person amongst the wildlings. Your father came here to tell me about Ned's capture and to assure that he would be all right. Val, she will protect Ned because she loves your father. Ned will be all right."

"How can you be sure?" Cat asked.

"As any mother would," Lady Daenerys explained. "I will not think Ned is dead until I hold his lifeless body in my arms. That is the way of it, Cat. Your brother will be fine."

"I hope so."

"And I will have a talk with Jaime. He shouldn't have told you."

"At least he doesn't treat me like a baby." Cat sighed. "Jeyne knows, too."

Rhaella gasped. "No….how did she take it?"

"She's probably bawling her eyes out."

Rhaella nodded. "I will make sure she is doing better. Ned is fine, I can feel it. He's my twin brother…I just know that he's all right."

Cat nodded once more. "I won't tell Grandmother or Lyanna."

"Good to hear. It won't do them any good."

That night Cat slept in her mother's chambers, for she was too scared to sleep alone. As she let the sleep take her, held in her mother's arms, she thought about Ned once more. She prayed to the gods that he would be safe, and her father would be too. All Catelyn Stark could do was pray that they would win and come home, for the Starks of Winterfell had suffered enough without them.


	11. Chapter 11 Eddard V

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, means a lot. It makes me keep writing this story, even though it is not that popular.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 11 Eddard V**

"First time you've ever seen one?" Tormund Giantsbane's broad and wide beard was speckled of snow flakes as he asked. The giants swayed slowly on the mammoths as they marched along two by two. Ned had only heard about them from Lady Catelyn's stories. His father had told him he'd seen giants, too, but Ned never believed him. Now he knew he wasn't fibbing. They were massive, giant, shy creatures. The hounds always bared their teeth when they reached them. Mance had ordered the army to move for the Wall today, and Ned made sure to know they direction they were going. _Once we get to the Wall I will make my escape, Val or no. It is time I go home._

Ned gripped the reigns of his horse tighter, so he could count the giants and mammoths that were passing by. He tried to keep count, but lost it when Tormund had said something. Ned had gotten up to seventy. But still they came coming and coming as endless as a river - for all he knew there could be hundreds. No matter how many passed they just kept coming. How they differed from the ones in the stories.

In his grandmother's stories the giants had been colossal things that lived in castles, fought with huge swords, and walked in boot so big a boy could hide in them. Ned could remember sitting around the hearth when she'd tell her stories. Jeyne would be sitting in his lap, no more than two, chewing on his sleeve because her teeth were coming through. Ned would never mind that she did that. He'd only stroke her auburn hair and hold her close. Her hair would reflect the fire, and it would be as silent as a crypt when she told her stories. _Jeyne is also kissed by fire, lucky as well. _All Ned could hear was Lady Catelyn's voice echoing off the crackling of the fire. But still these giants so differed. They were covered in thick fur-looking hair from head-to-toe, just as hairy as the mammoths they rode upon. The mammoths were giant in size, bigger than most of the direwolves that Ned had seen north of the Wall.

As Ned sat there with Tormund beside him he kept looking at the giants passing by. The smell that came from them was strong enough to make him choke, but he thought that perhaps it was coming from the mammoths. When Ned looked for the giant swords, he was disappointed to find none. All they carried were giant clubs that came from dead trees, or rotting logs. The smarter ones had colossal stones on the end of them to make deadly mauls. _I bet they could plant a man straight into the ground, like a hammer on a nail. _

Ned saw no leader amongst them, and wandered if they had one. "Is there a leader among them?" Ned asked Tormund. "Do giants have a king?"

"No more'n mammoths, snow bears, or the whales o' the great grey sea do." He gave a laugh. "Once they did, though, Mag the Mighty. He was more a leader than a king. Har! His pelt was as white as snow, Ned Stark, o' that I'm sure. Your dragon uncle met him."

_Jon Snow has seen the world, and will have experienced more than what I can hope in a lifetime. _"I didn't know that."

Tormund made another one of his booming laughs. "You don't know much, Stark boy. The giants used to be many in number, but now there are not t' many left. I used t' speak the Old Tongue with Mag, before that crow smith killed him. Well, Ned Stark, I can tell you that he was the closest thing t' a giant king there was. Are your kneeler knees not used to be down on one? Is that why you ask?"

"I was just curious."

Tormund shook snow off his arm and turned his horse about. "Come, let us make for Mance now. The King-beyond-the-Wall grows wroth when I'm not in honored place."

Ned wheeled his horse around and followed Tormund back toward the head of the column, his new cape billowing heavily on his shoulders. It was made of unwashed sheep skins, snow fleece inside, as the wildlings suggested. It kept the snow off well, and at night it kept him good and warm as well, but Ned could not get rid of the black woolen cloak with the direwolf etched upon it. He kept that in his knapsack. Mance had told him that if he were to ride with them, he were to look like them. He wouldn't have the other wildlings attack him for wearing the wrong color. Ned did nothing but oblige. "You must play the part if you want to get out alive," Val had told him. "I will get you back to your father, I promise."

_I hope she keeps her promise, and I hope she does not hate me. _Things between him and Val had been strained since Dalla learned the news of her father. The night she had tried to steal him, Ned in desperate hope of not committing incest, had told her that he was her half-brother. _It made her stop without another pause. I had no other choice. _Dalla had been in shock, dropping the knife that she carried in her hand. In disbelief, she shook her head and crawled away from him. The next day she had come to Ned and asked him if it was true, and he could only nod and say yes. It was then that she asked him what kind of man their father was, and Ned told her all. He told her about his siblings as well - well her half-siblings, in truth.

When Dalla confroted Val, the wildling beauty was wroth with anger at Ned. "How could you have told her?!" she screamed, slapping him angrily. "How, you fool!" Ned had explained what happened the night before, and saw her face soften at the truth. "Aye, I suppose you did the right thing. Better she knew the truth than to offend the gods." Still Val was sort of angry, but Dalla insisted it would pass. Aneira was another matter.

As Ned thought on his half-sister, he wondered what Lady Daenerys would think of this truth. Would she love Dalla? Would she despise him as Lady Catelyn did Jon Snow, when she thought him her late husband's bastard? Ned didn't know, there was no way to know. He knew he would never find out. Beside him, Tormund was telling him how he got his names. Ned was only half-listening, truth be told, but still he heard some of the stories. About how he was raised by a giant mother, or how a spearwife bit off half his member. When he was done he snorted. "Now you crows…is it true they cut _it _off when you get to the Wall?"

Ned sighed. "I am not a crow, and _it _is still there."

"I think it might be true. If not why refuse Aneira? I know Dalla is your kin, but not Aneira. I think she might give you a good ol' tumble. She likes you well enough, that is plain to see. You afraid, boy?"

"I know how to do it," Ned said, affronted. "I have a wife who is with child, if you've forgotten." He studied the snow and thought on the girl he had "stolen." _I have seen that look from Casella, Lyanna, and servant girls many times. It is too bloody plain that Aneira likes me, and the whole wildling camp knows it. _Ned hoped the snow would mask the flush on his cheeks. Even though he was with wife and had known a woman's touch, the thought was still flattering. _I am with wife, _he reminded himself, _and she is with child. Such thoughts are beneath me._

Most of the day he spent in Dalla and Aneira's company, and most night's as well. Val would be with Mance and the commanders most of the time, so Ned was just left with the two girls. Mance had suggested that Ned go with Tormund's band, for if he were to go into Rattleshirt's, he knew he was good as dead. The Lord of Bones hatred of Ned was no news to anyone. Rattleshirt hated him because of who is father was: a former crow. So Ned happily agreed to join him, and the next day Dalla and her company joined them. "We don't want to be with Bag o' bones," she told him. "We'll stay with you, Ned. Mother would have it as well." Dalla knew what her mother planned for Ned. She said that she would protect him as well. Dalla was nineteen, three years older than him. _I now have a older sibling._

Every night when they made camp, Ned slept in Val's tent with Dalla, Aneira, and the rest of their company. Each time Aneira would throw her sleeping skins beside his, no matter if he was close to the fire or away from it. Once he awoke to find her snuggled up against him, her head on his chest as Lyanna used to enjoy doing. Ned would let his thoughts go astray, trying to take the attention off his stirring groin. _For Lyanna, _he would tell himself. Yet still for a mere fleeting moment it was sweet to have a girls warmth pressed up against him. _Would Lyanna ever forgive me if I slept with her to survive? Would she understand? _Ned did not want to know the answer. He knew that raiders often slept together for warmth, but Ned suspected that was not all that Aneira wanted. When growing up Lady Catelyn told him that knights would place a sword between them and their ladies, so as not to tempt themselves. Ned thought of placing his own sword there. Mance had let him keep it, knowing that someone would always be around him in case he tried to escape. Mance said that he could keep it to defend himself, in case someone tried to kill him. Ned was fortunate of that. He didn't want them to take the dagger his parents had gifted him on his tenth name day.

So every night Ned made sure to place his skins between Dalla's and Val's, as to not tempt himself with Aneira. It worked for a time until she caught wind and would beat Dalla to her spot. She even had the audacity to suggest they bathed together for warmth, when Ned had once complained about a lack of cold water. Val had been there to hear it, and jested that they should. _You must play your part, _she told him. But when Ned reddened and refused, Val then jested she would join them, too. Ned truly reddened at that idea. He would do it if Val joined, and said so. How Val laughed and teased him.

The wildlings thought Aneira a great beauty because of her red hair. That was considered rare beyond the Wall, so they considered it lucky. "Kissed by fire," Ned knew it as. His uncle had told him about that superstition they had, about how Ygritte was also kissed by fire. _Jon Targaryen's only loved red-haired women, it seems. Aunt Sansa is kissed by fire, Casella, Robb, Jeyne, and Marissa as well. Even Jaime and Minisa are. _But Aneira's hair was a more orange-red, while their's was auburn. _The thick auburn hair of the Tullys._ But Casella did not have Tully blood, but Lady Catelyn suspected she did. It was not a stretch to think that. Casella's mother was from the Riverlands. The thought of them made him sad again, Ned thought on them. He wondered if they were all doing well, if they were growing with each day. Ned wondered how old Marissa must have looked by now. When he left Winterfell she was a sweet little one-year-old girl, now she was two. Ned wondered if she remembered him, or still loved him as she had seemed to when he left Winterfell.

Ned did not think Aneira overly comely, but she was again not homely either. There was a beauty about Aneira that was there. Whether it was her blue eyes that contrasted with her red hair, he did not know. Her nose was small, her eyes were soft. Her smile was warm. He supposed it was because she reminded him of a young Sansa Stark, but Aneira's own beauty would have paled in comparison. Ned had been half-in love with his aunt since he was a boy. It was no secret to Lady Sansa or all of Winterfell. She often teased him for it and encouraged it, as Ned did Jeyne. _Aneira is not Lyanna, and whenever I close my eyes it is her smile I see, her face, and her eyes. Not Aneira's._

But Ned was with wife, and had a child of his own on the way. Unless Rattleshirt put a knife to his throat and forced him to do it, Ned would not lay with the wildling kissed by fire. He had vowed to love no other woman besides Lyanna; had said the woods in front of the weirwood in Winterfell's godswood. He would not break those vows._ Do what you must to stay alive. _

"Do you mislike the girl?" Tormund asked as they passed twenty more giants. Some of the mammoths that passed were bearing wooden towers on their backs, with wildlings inside them.

"No, she is nice, but…I am with wife."

Tormund snorted. "Is she here? Must all you kneelers marry every woman you take t' bed? If your lady wife isn't here, will she see it? The only way she'll know is if the gods themselves whisper it in her ears."

"She saved me from Rattleshirt, as did Dalla and Val. I would not dishonor them or her."

"Dishonor? You're a free man, she a free woman. There would be no dishonor."

"I'd be dishonoring my wife, who I vowed to only love in front of the old gods. She and I are to share a child."

Tormund laughed. "Har! If I married every woman I got a child on, I'd have three wives. There is no reason you cannot lay with her, Ned Stark. Your bloody Stark honor is what gets in the way."

"I also could get a child on her."

"I should hope so. Perhaps a strong son or a lively little girl blessed with red hair. Where's the harm in that?"

_Casella and I's child would have had her red hair. She often spoke of having a little girl we could spoil with her hair and my eyes. _"The child would be a bastard. Not the life I want for one of my children."

"You do not get a girl with child every time you lay with her, Ned Stark. And if Aneira does not want a child, she can visit one o' them wood witches and she'll brew her up some tea."

"I will _not _father a bastard and see my wife hate that child as my grandmother hated Jon Snow."

Tormund shook his shaggy head. "What fools you southerners be. Why steal the girl if you do not want her."

"I never stole her. I was only defending myself."

"You parried the sword out of her hand, and knocked her down with the hilt o' it. What do you call that but stealing?"

"Defending myself."

"You stole her."

"I took her as prisoner, if anything."

"_You_ were the prisoner."

And that was the end of that. Ned did not wonder why the Seven Kingdoms thought the wildlings less than human. They had no honor, no laws, no nothing. They slept with whoever, killed whomever insulted them, and did not bat an eye. It was a wonder to Ned how Mance united all these people. Ninety clans there were, seven different languages among them. Half the clans hated the other over an insult or blood rivalries that had been around for years. But Ned was growing fond of them. He'd grown fond of Val, Dalla, and even Tormund Giantsbane with his wind full of lies and hardy laugh. But Ned would not think of Aneira.

There were only a few prominent people amongst the free folks - famous raiders or the family of Mance Rayder. Dale and Bessa, the so called Prince-beyond-the-Wall, if such thing existed. There was Rattleshirt, a few wargs and skin changers, the Magnar, and the Weeper with his scythed sword. He was the one who escorted Ned into Mance's camp. There were so many clans, so many people. Ned wondered how they all got along. And the queerest part was not many of them spoke a lick of the Common Tongue. But it did not matter to Mance Rayder. He spoke the Old Tongue as fluent as any of them, and even sang in it too as he fingered his lute.

Mance has spent years assembling his vast wildling host, talking to one clan mother or that magnar, winning one village with sweet words or another with a song. At times if that didn't work he'd convince them with the edge of his sword. Mance had united Rattleshirt and the Weeper, the Hornfoots and the Nightrunners, the walrus men of the Frozen Shore and the cannibal clans of the great ice rivers, hammering a hundred different daggers into once giant spear aimed at Castle Black. Aimed at Winterfell and the Starks. Aimed at the Seven Kingdoms themselves. The man wore no crown or velvet or silver, but Mance had earned his crown with his silver tongue and appeared even more cunning than Stannis Baratheon could ever hope to be.

Ned was only with them because he was foolish enough to get captured. _I should've stayed with my father instead of looking for glory. Perhaps I wouldn't be here had I done that. _Ned wondered how his father was handling this. He wondered if he was mad with grief at Castle Black, begging the Lord of Winterfell to let him go and rescue him. But Ned knew that would be folly. Mance was expecting it, and no doubt had a trap set for him. Ned knew nothing of his plans. Mance did not trust him yet, and did not say a word about his war plans in front of him. Whenever they would discuss it he'd have Dalla escort him out and they'd spend some time together. All Ned knew was that he planned to attack the Wall and had some horn. Tormund had spoken about it, and Mance had told him to keep quiet when he did so Ned could not hear. _It's an important horn, that much I know. But why is it so important?_

If given the opportunity, Ned would kill the man. Mance always kept him at a distance, but now he was lowering his guard around him. Ned once thought of sneaking out in the night and slitting the man's throat. A cowardly way to kill a man, he knew, but if it could end the war then why not? Kill one to save thousands, he justified. If Mance died his whole army would break down into chaos. Those loyal to Tormund would go to him, those to Rattleshirt with him, those with Val, the Weeper, the Magnar. They would all vie for power and position, sending opposing clans against each other. Ned wished the gods gave him the opportunity to kill Mance Rayder, but knew it was folly. _Remember Val's promise._

The King-beyond-the-Wall was doing all he could, yet the wildlings remained hopelessly undisciplined, and that made them vulnerable. They were slow to move with the women, children, and old people that were among them. And the snow only slowed them down some more. Here and there within the leagues long-snake of an army were warriors as fierce as any man of the Night's Watch or the North. But most of them rode in Rattleshirt's vanguard or with the mammoths, aurochs, and giants. Another third rode with Mance himself, guarding the women, children, sleds, and wagons, along with the supplies and the host's provisions, and the last summer harvest. Ned knew that despite their numbers, his uncle could cut them like a knife through butter. Only one in a hundred wildlings were mounted, a disadvantage to be sure.

It was several hours before they caught up to Mance's band. The snow was falling heavily by now, and Ned mused that most of it was caught in Tormund's beard. He could not differ the white in his beard between the white of the snow. When they neared, Dalla had come out on her horse towards them. She had her hood up, but her chestnut hair spilled from it. The flakes caught in it as well. If she were not his half-sister, he would have fancied her. Dalla was not as pretty as Lyanna, not as pretty as Val, but still she was one of the comeliest spearwives he had seen.

"I told you so," Dalla teased when she neared him. "Did you see all the giants and mammoths, Ned?"

"Har!" shouted Tormund, before Ned could reply. "Ned was in love with his eyes so wide! He means to marry one of them!"

"The giants?" teased Dalla.

"No, the mammoths! Har!"

Dalla laughed and trotted her horse beside Ned. She claimed to be nineteen, but Ned thought her younger. She was shorter than him, but her face revealed that she could possibly be older. It did not matter to Ned how old she was. Dalla was a tough woman, a tough spearwife as she was called. She preferred to carry a horn wood bow and arrows, along with a dagger on her hip. Aneira proffered her spear. Dalla reminded Ned of Cat with her willful ways and snappy tongue. Ned knew that if they were to ever meet, they would be the closest of friends.

"So how did your time with that giant sack of wind go?"

"It went great," Ned lied with a smirk.

Dalla gave a laugh. "I suppose it would not. All that big oaf talks about is himself."

Ned couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know where to begin…"

"Tormund blew himself up. None of his stories are true."

"I know that, Dalla."

She punched his arm. "Quiet, _baby brother."_

Dalla had began to call him that as of late, but he did not mind. "There's no way to prove you're older than me," Ned teased. "For all I know you could be as young as Cat beneath all those furs."

She buried her brow. "I am the elder, Ned Stark! My mother said I was born three years before you. Can you count?"

"I can."

"So who is older?"

"No proof."

She flared. "My mother wouldn't lie, Ned! Don't you be calling her a liar!"

"I'm not." He chuckled. "You hate to be teased."

"I hate being called a liar."

_She is Cat reborn. _"You remind me of someone."

"Of who?"

"Of Cat. My…_our _sister, I suppose."

Dalla's face softened. "How old is she again?"

"She'll be thirteen in a moon." _Yes, in a moon. Jeyne will be eleven soon, too. Jaime has already turned fourteen._

"So young…what of the others?"

Ned couldn't help but smile. "There is my sister Rhaella, who is the same age as me. There is Rhaegar and Rhaenys."

"Those are dragon names," she observed.

"Aye, named after Targaryens of old. My sister is named after our grandmother, the former queen Rhaella. My brother after my deceased uncle, the crown prince Rhaegar. And Rhaenys is named after my cousin, had she lived."

Dalla nodded. "Aye, I-I wish I could meet them. They sound like lovely people."

Ned smiled. "Rhaegar would love you. Well, he loves all girls who give him a smile."

"Sounds like a charming boy."

"He's broken many a heart in Winterfell, more so than I ever will."

"And of your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Would she love me as well, knowing that I did not sprout from her but another?"

Ned didn't know. "I would hope she'd love you."

Dalla shook her head. "It makes no matter, I'm a wildling. This is all I've ever known." She looked around. "Giants, mammoths, cannibals, and Thenns. I'll never know the south or my wolf family. I'll never know my father…"

"But you know me," Ned said with a hope.

She smiled softly. "Aye, I do."

Ned smiled back and heard hoofbeats, shouts, and rattling bones come from behind. He turned around to see Rattleshirt coming towards them with Aneira. "Oi' crow-come-over!" he called out to Ned. "Mance wants you."

Ned saw Dalla finger her sword hilt. "And how do we know it is actually him, and not you? How do we know you just won't slit his throat?"

"Take your hands off that sword, girl. You may be a pretty young thing, but I'll still kill ya if I must."

Ned flared but kept cool. "And what does Mance want?"

"That's for him to tell you, crow."

_I'm not a crow! _Ned wanted to shout but knew it was folly. Half-a-hundred times he told the Lord of Bones he wasn't a crow, but still the man insisted he was. Aneira gave him a smile before saying, "Stop pestering the sweet boy, Bag o' Bones." She smirked. "I'll protect ya, Ned, don't you worry. It is truly Mance who wants you."

Dalla came up beside him. "I'm coming back with you," she said.

"Be gone." His bones gave a rattle. "I came for the crow-come-over, not two girls."

"A free woman goes where she wants," Dalla said.

"Aye," Aneira agreed.

Rattleshirt only gave a grunt and wheeled his horse around. It was a grim gallop towards Mance's position. They rode two miles down the column through swirling snows, then cut through a tangle of baggage trains to head east. The ice had formed a thin sheet upon the snow, and whenever the horse hooves came down it cracked through. The snow seemed to fall faster in the eastern bank, and the drifts were deeper too. Night began to fall. In silence they circled round to the south slope, where the approach was easiest. Once they arrived at a large snow-covered hill Rattleshirt told them to dismount.

Ned did as bid and the Lord of Bones led the way, Dalla and Aneira behind him. Every so often the red-haired spearwife would jab him with her spear to tease him. Ned would scowl and glare while she'd stick out her tongue and jab again. Once they neared the top she ran past him, taking the dagger from his sheath.

"It's mine now!" she teased, looking at the hilt. It was carved into a grey direwolf's head, its nuzzle in a snarl. "Such a fancy thing. Castle forged steel, is it?"

"Give it back!" Ned snapped.

She placed it behind her back. "Come and get it, Ned Stark." She smirked.

He sighed with heaviness in his voice. "Just give it here, Aneira. That dagger was a gift from my parents."

"And perhaps now it'll be a gift to me. It's right here, Ned Stark, here in my hand. Come get it."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You leave me no choice."

Ned ran after her, and she gasped running away. This game could only last so long. He knew what she was doing. It was a form of flattery Ned had done many a time to not only Casella but Lyanna. Soon he tackled the girl to the ground and wrestled with her in the snow. Ned pinned her down by the arms and grabbed the dagger, sheathing it. "Now it's mine!"

Aneira glared at him and he got off her, standing up and wiping the snow off him. "Get back in formation, crow!" Rattleshirt barked.

They walked up the hill and Dalla came beside him. "She likes you."

"I know."

"You know you stole her."

"I know, but I am already stolen."

"Aye, your lady wife."

"I will forever be faithful to my Lyanna."

Dalla leaned in closer to him, the arrows bounced in her quiver. "You remember what my mother told you?" she whispered. "That you must play your part?"

Ned glanced at Rattleshirt to make sure he wasn't listening. "Yes," he whispered in reply. "But I won't do it unless I have to."

"Aneira is growing impatient," Dalla told him. "Mance will hear word that you refuse to lie with her, making him doubt if he can trust you. Don't want that, so you'll go home?"

"Mance will never let me go until he takes the Wall. I'm James Stark's son."

"Aye, you are, but he has another child of James Stark."

Ned was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just play the part, Ned, it'll make this all easier for ya. Once you earn Mance's trust, he'll tell you his plans. If you keep Aneira as your lover, it'll gain his respect. The men respect another man who steals his woman."

"I never meant to still Aneira, or you."

"Aye, I know, but ya did. Your kneeler wife would understand, Ned. Whatever you have to do to stay alive…"

"At one point that meant laying with my half-sister."

She slapped him upside the head. "That was before I knew you were my blood."

"Your lips told otherwise, as did your fingers."

Ned saw her blush and flare with the flakes on her face. "Shut up, baby brother. Lest you want a beating, that is."

Ned laughed. "I've wrestled my cousins since they could walk. You'll prove no match."

"One day we will have one, then."

"Shut up you two!" the Lord of Bones barked. "We're here."

Ned saw the King-beyond-the-Wall atop a hill on his destrier. The horse was shaggy as were all the horses north of the Wall. He was in his tattered black-and-red robe with Dale and the Magnar beside him. Mance looked old but was broad of chest and shoulder. Ned knew he was not a man to be trifled with.

When Ned approached Mance on his own horse, the look the King-beyond-the-Wall gave him was grim and cold. "Leave us," he ordered of his men. "I would speak with this Stark boy alone."

"Father," Dale insisted. "Is is smart to trust this Stark lad? He's still loyal to them." _He speaks well for a wilding. _Ned knew that Dale had been raised in Horn Hill when he was a babe, with Gilly the wildling woman that Sam Tarly had told him about when he fostered in King's Landing. They had traded him with Gilly's baby boy to save the prince from that Asshai red woman's flames. Dale came back to Mance when he was older, and his father saved him from being a kneeler, so Dalla said. Now Dale was his second-in-command and a good fighter, wielding his sword with deadly purpose.

"No need to worry Dale," his father insisted. "The Stark boy won't be a worry to me."

Dale nodded and descended the hill with the rest of them. Once they were alone, Mance turned on him. "Tell me true," he said coldly. "What are your uncle's plans for the Wall's defense?"

_I must not tell him the truth. _"I don't know, my lord."

"I'm not your lord, _boy,_" he spat. "Now I've treated you well as my prisoner, but I can make this a deal harder for you if you lie. Who besides the Mormont boy leads them?"

_I'll try to spin as much of the truth as I can. _"I have no clue, Your Grace. I never sat in on the war councils."

"Liar." His face was stone. "You mean to tell me that your father did not have you sit upon the councils? Do you take me for a fool, boy?"

"Of course not, Your Grace."

"So tell me true," he repeated. "Who leads them, truly?"

"My uncle, Bran Stark."

"Yes, he would," Mance whispered to himself. _"_And how many men did he bring with him?"

_Seven thousand. _"About thirteen-thousand, Your Grace."

"Thirteen-thousand?" he said sharply. "My skin changer tells me that it is more near eight, maybe ten. Now tell me true, boy or I'll give you to the Lord of Bones."

Ned faltered. "A-about eight, Your Grace."

"Good. And which of the castles are guarded?"

That he did not know. "I'm not sure, Your Grace."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, boy? Would you want to reconsider that answer?"

"I swear on my mother. I do not know, Your Grace."

Mance was close to him now, and they were alone. If only Ned could reach for his sword and swing true, he might be able to end this now. He moved his hand to his hilt and Mance saw it. "You take that sword out, boy, and I'll gut you before you can unlock it from its scabbard. I don't care that Dalla is your sister or that Val may love you, I'll kill you."

Ned removed his hand. "I know there are ten thousand, Your Grace, commanded by my uncle. They await your attack. As for how many castles are manned, I have no clue. I do not know more than that."

But he did. He knew that his uncle planned to have archers upon the Wall, men in the tunnel to block them, and was going to send calvary on the flanks. He would have men centered in Castle Black as well. Ned also knew that they planned on having catapults upon the Wall as well for the giants and mammoths. It was just them waiting for Mance. "I'm losing patience with you, boy," Mance swore. "I catch you lying again, I'll make this harder for you. I can't kill you because then you will hold no value, but I don't have to treat you as good as I am now. Go stay with Val and them, and leave me be. Maybe one day I'll tell you of our plans, knowing that you won't leave us until I take Castle Black. Mayhaps until then you can still have your tumbles with Aneira between your skins."

Ned was taken aback, but did not let it show upon his face. _What did Aneira tell them?_

Mance said, "They'll respect you more if you lay with the woman you stole. Today Rattleshirt suggested that I kill you for lying to us, or at least to let me put you in chains. I was about to agree until Aneira said that you and her were having tumbles beneath your furs. Is it true, Ned? Have you forsaken your vows against your lady wife to have a taste of the free folk? To be kissed by fire…"

Ned could not fight it anymore. _Forgive me Lyanna…_"Yes," he said.

Mance nodded. "Good. On the morrow you'll go with Tormund and the Magnar. Dalla, Val, and your new woman will go with you. I cannot separate you two now…"

_Earn their trust, play your part, and they'll tell you all they know. I must listen to Val and Dalla. Lyanna will understand when I tell her. She must understand. _But Ned in his heart knew that she wouldn't. Lyanna was a jealous woman, and would understand but would still be hurt. She'd resent him for this. "Go where?" Ned asked.

"To the Wall. It is time we made use of you, Ned Stark. They will scale it and you will show them the way to Castle Black. I mean to have them open the gate the day I will attack."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then the Lord of Bones will keep your bones in a sack."

Ned knew his threat was not empty. "Fine."

Mance nodded once more. "Now go be with your other half, Ned."

Ned could only nod and turn his horse around, descending the hill. _My other half is in Winterfell, carrying my child. My heart will only beat in unison with hers. _Ned did not hate Aneira, nor did he wish ill will on her. She was a nice, tough, good girl and he hoped a decent man would re-steal her. But Ned had to play his part and knew what tonight would entail.

When he reached the base of the hill he found Aneira there on her horse with Dalla and Val next to him. Ned tried to suppress a smile when he saw the wildling beauty. Val knew that he was half in-love with her. A married man he might be, but a boy he still was. Ned figured that part would never die in him. He came beside Val. "You have to stop blushing whenever you see me," she teased. "I'm too old for you, Ned Stark."

"Age is nothing but a number."

She laughed. "Clever boy. And when will you steal me now?"

"Whenever you will it."

She tapped her dagger. "You're welcome at anytime, Ned. Just know that I'll put up a good fight."

Ned laughed. "My cousin Robert would take you up on that wager."

"And this cousin of yours, was he the one with the long coal hair that kept openly staring at me as if I was a piece of meat?"

Ned nodded. "Aye, it was. Was it that obvious?"

"I'm used to it, Ned. Men have balked at me since I grew my teats. I just roll my eyes and look at them in disgust. That usually does it. But that Robert boy is trouble, I could tell. He's handsome and cocky, a bane for many a girl."

Ned snorted. "You have no idea."

Val laughed once more and grew stern, leaning her mare closer to him. "We need to talk now," she whispered. By now they had begun their way to the camps where their tent was. Ned glanced around and saw no one but them. Aneira and Dalla were just talking so it was safe.

"About what?"

"I have some good news for you," she whispered again. "Word, from the Wall."

"What word?" he asked.

She smiled. "Settle down, kit. I have word from your dragon uncle."

"Uncle Jon?"

"Aye, him. I sent him a message across the Wall…"

"How?"

She smiled again. "I have my ways, Ned Stark. Just listen here…We are closer to the Wall then you think. I'm sure Mance told you about scaling the Wall, but this is only a test to see if it can be done. If he succeeds, it'll be part of his plan which he'll tell you soon enough if you're playing your part."

"I am playing my part."

"But not well enough." She sighed and whispered, "Share your skins with Aneira, and it will be earned. Sell some of your honor for the sake of your life. This is the only way it can be done…"

Ned sighed. "I know, Val, but I just don't want to..."

"It is only a part you are playing. You don't have to fall in love with her, Ned."

"I know but I really love my wife and I wished it was her I was lying with tonight."

She gently cupped his cheek as his mother used to do. "But it's not, Ned, and you must do this. Do it for you life. Your lady wife will understand."

He snorted. "You do not know Lyanna like I do. She'll be jealous and will hate me. I know it..."

She pushed his hair around and retracted finally. "She might, kit, she might. But that'll pass in time and will be eaiser when you tell her it was to survive. As a woman myself I would understand that."

Ned nodded. "Aye, I know. Just tell me what you have planned."

"Tonight," she said, "I will take you to your dragon uncle. He will meet us near the Wall during the hour of the wolf so we can meet in person. I want to show him that you're alive and well…"

Ned felt a rush of excitement. "Will I go back with him?"

He saw a flicker of sadness on her face. "No, kit, you will not. If you went with him tonight then Mance will know me for at traitor and he'll have me and Dalla's heads on spikes. No, not tonight, but soon, I promise. On the eve of battle…"

Ned could only nod. "Fine. What would you have of me?"

"I will wake you in the night and we will go out and meet him. _But _tell no one, Ned, not even my Dalla. Keep it to yourself and wait."

"But what if Aneira comes to my skins?"

Val snorted. "Aneira sleeps heavier than a giant. Nothing wakes that girl. Just await me tonight, Ned."

Ned nodded and she kissed him on the cheek. Ned felt his face flush as she wheeled her horse around to go speak with Dalla. It was then that Aneira came up beside him and gave him a warm smile. "Why so happy, crow?"

"No reason."

She crept closer. "What did Val tell you?"

"Nothing." _Tell no one, _she said.

Aneira nodded and silence reigned for a few moments. It was when they were halfway there that Ned felt compelled to say, "You didn't have to lie for me…"

"Lie about what?"

"What you told Mance. We never shared our sleeping skins, Aneira."

"I shared half o' the truth, not all of it. I just never said when we started." She laid a hand on his thigh. "Tonight, Ned, is when it'll start. Just stop pretending to be asleep, and stop trying to place your skins between Dalla and Val. It is time to prove your words true." Her smile was small.

That night Ned did what he had to. _I have no choice, _Ned told himself when the time came. _They will never trust me until they see it for themselves. I must play this part and earn a spot on their council. If Mance trusts me he'll tell me of his plans, and once he does I'll escape and tell my uncle. I am playing the part Val told me to play. I am surviving for Lyanna and my child. I just hope she doesn't hate me._

It had been so long since he made love to a woman, that Ned had almost forgot how. That night Aneira slipped under his sleeping skins, lithe and eager. Ned's body played the part eagerly, but his mind was with Lyanna in front of the weirwood where he said his vows. Ned saw her face whenever Aneira kissed him, bit his neck, breathed on his ear heavily. As he reached under her doeskin shirt to grope a breast, he thought about Lyanna. When she reached down to unlace him, he thought of Lyanna. When she slipped her hand into his smallclothes to stroke him, he thought of Lyanna. When Aneira guided him inside her, he thought of Lyanna, but the shame he felt was sharp and dull. She was wet down there, no maiden, and was biting against his neck. As Ned was inside her, he prayed for forgiveness. He moved inside her as poorly as he could. He would not make love to her as he did Lyanna. He did not last long, and grunted when he spilled inside of her. _I hope she does not get with child._

After they were done she placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. Ned could only lay awake and think of the guilt, the shame, the dishonor. He had vowed to love Lyanna until he died, to take no woman as well. Ned had broken that promise. _But you did to survive, _he told himself. _Surely the gods will know of that. _But Ned knew that this would not be the only time. There was no going back from this. She would have him anytime she wanted, and it would not end until he escaped. If Ned were to deny her she would call him traitor, and Mance would not only distrust him and put him in chains. Ned never feared for his life, unless he killed one of them. Mance would not endanger him. He was useless to him dead.

And when it happened twice more that night, the shame only grew larger. Aneira had awoke and made him hard, taking him in her mouth and putting him inside her once more. It pained Ned each time, and could have brought him to tears if Aneira wasn't under him, biting his neck and urging him to go faster. But Ned stayed awake waiting for Val. Soon it grew later in the night and he knew the hour of the Wolf was coming close. But Val did not come, which made Ned worried. He was excited to see his uncle again.

Finally she did come, and stirred Ned awake with a shake of her hand. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the beauty squatting over him, dressed in her sheepskin furs. "Get up," she whispered. She glanced at Aneira sleeping beside him. "Did you play the part?"

Ned nodded, half-awake. "Aye, I did. Each time I did I wanted to kill myself. Am I a woman for wanting that, Val?"

She shook her head. "No, you're not. You love your wife, and I admire your loyalty to her. If only other wildling men were so honorable…" Val went over and threw his sheepskins at him, along with his sword and dagger. "Get dressed."

Ned slowly slipped out of his sleeping skins as to not awake Aneira. The girl only stirred lightly and sighed, but remained asleep. Ned knew that he was completely nude, so Val turned away to give him space. She teased him a little, of course, but that couldn't be helped. Once he was dressed they snuck out and mounted their horses. The whole camp was quiet and asleep, so no one would see them. The only thing that they had to fear were patrols, but they would listen to Val. She just told him to remain quiet so they wouldn't see who he was. If someone saw him they would grow curious and might tell Mance. If Ned got Val killed he would never forgive himself. He vowed to repay her for her generosity and protection someday. _I wish her and Dalla could live in Winterfell with us, but that would never happen. They are wildlings and this is their home. _

They snuck past the patrols, who were lazy and half-asleep, and moved out of the trees. When Ned saw the Wall again he felt his heart break, for he knew that his father was on the other side, as was Winterfell, Lyanna, and home. The stars were out that night, and the moon was full. Ned knew that his name day would be soon, as well as Cat's and many other of the cousins. He wished he was there to spend it with them. It was then that he saw someone at the foot of the gate with a torch in hand; it was his uncle, Jon Targaryen.

Ned and Val approached him.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter we will see him meet up with Jon. So, that means it'll be a Jon POV.**


	12. Chapter 12 Jon II

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing except the characters I've created for this story. I hope I've made them believable.**

**Chapter 12 Jon II**

**Jon**

_Come to the gate during the hour of the wolf if you wish to see him, _the message read. Jon had to read it a thousand times more to make sure it was from the person it said it was. _He is alive and well; I've protected him best I could. Meet me there alone and tell no one. We'll be there, I promise. _Jon sat on his bed and flexed open the fingers of his sword hand. _Could this be a trick? _he thought, looking at the message again. _Will wildlings come out of the woods and capture me as they did my nephew? _Jon Targaryen didn't know, nor could he. _I have to put my faith in Val, I have no other choice. My sixteen-year-old nephew is out there cold and alone, scared for his life. I must go out there and meet him. _And if it were to be his death, so be it. Jon had lived a long life, had seen most of his children grow and had known love from his Sansa. Ned's life was just beginning with Lyanna and their unborn child. _For the child, I'll do it for my great-niece or nephew._

But he could not tell James.

_No, that'll do him no good. _Jon's brother-cousin had been more secluded since returning from Winterfell. He was solemn and morose, blaming himself for his son's capture. When he returned from Winterfell he told them what happened, and how there had been a deserter telling them about Ned. Jon knew that Sansa would be angry at him for not telling her. _How could I tell her, when she would just go tell everyone else? Sansa could never keep a secret even as a child. _It seemed that Ned's capture had left a storm cloud hanging overhead, making everyone of a mood. Robert had taken it the hardest. The boy often never left his chambers except to eat or for the occasional spar. He lost hope in that Ned was no longer of this world. Jon knew better than that. _This is my chance, _Jon thought. _James would never allow Ned to go back with Val, but this could do Robert some good. If he sees Ned for himself, he'll know that his cousin is alive. Yes, he must come along._

But why did Jon feel so guilty? If Robb had been captured and this opportunity was presented to him, he'd like to know. James was no different, but at the same time Jon had always been the calmer of the two. James often thought with his heart before his head, a quality he shared not only with Arya but with his daughter Catelyn. The wolfsblood, Jon knew it as, but he was not tainted with it nor were any of his children. _Except Jeyne. She has a tint of it, that much I know. The others do not. _His brother-cousin wouldn't understand, and if this was a trap then he would not have James lost to it as well. No, he could not know, but the rest could.

Jon left to seek out Tyrion, the only one who could truly keep his secret. The dwarf would give him good advice on the matter. Jon left his chambers clad in black, save the direwolf on his chest. Most days he wore a dragon because the realm now knew him as a Targaryen, but most days he preferred to be a Stark. It was cold at the Wall, the winds were rising again and Jon could feel that winter was coming. There had been one winter since the last, and it did not last too long. Summer had gone already and autumn was upon them. But autumn in the North was worse than autumn in the South, and Jon Targaryen knew that it would mean more snow. He remembered how excited Jeyne would be knowing that winter was coming. She had never seen the Wintertown come alive as it did when the weather got colder. Now she would be able to.

The snow flurries were light when Jon was walking from the courtyard towards the dining hall. The cold winds made your bones chill even though there wasn't any snow. When you walked across the courtyard the snow on the ground gave a light crunch. There was a thin layer of ice on top that many men had slipped on when walking. Tyrion had fallen, Bran had skidded in his chair. Jon made sure to walk with a sure step, less he wanted a bad bruise on his head. The men were outside wrapped in blankets and furs to keep themselves warm as he passed, huddled around giant braziers. Jon knew they were cold, and bored, which was horrible for morale.

The men were itching for a fight, Jon was itching for a fight, and it was no secret amongst the ranks of men. But the Northmen were all but loyal to Bran, except one who had deserted his post at night. The man had not been found until they received a raven from Winterfell saying that he was found in the wolfswood. It was written from Jaime himself who said that the man had attacked Cat and Jeyne while they were riding in the wood, and he had managed to save their lives. Jon flexed the fingers in his sword hand when he read that raven. _I'd have killed the man myself had I been there. _It was good to know that justice was served, though, by Jaime himself. But what shocked Jon even more was that _Robb_ had been the one to save Cat by putting an arrow through the man. Jon was horrified when he read it. His son was twelve and already he killed his first man. Jon didn't know what to make of it, but knew that Sansa would be highly displeased.

He found Tyrion and Rickon in the dining hall, bent over hot bowls of chicken soup with fresh bread. Jon's stomach growled at the sight of it. Good whole food was becoming harder to come by, so mainly the camp lived off soups and porridge. It was getting boring for Jon, but he knew they had no choice. He was just getting tired of waiting for Mance Rayder.

As Jon approached Tyrion dipped his head and Rickon waived him over. He took the seat opposite them and waived over for a cook to bring him a bowl of soup. The cook nodded and did as bid, bringing the soup over to him with fresh bread and some warm ale. Jon began to slowly eat it and it was warm and tasted good. He sipped on some mead and asked, "Where is Gendry and Bran?"

Tyrion dipped a piece of bread in his soup and took a bite. "With the commander," he replied. "Gendry is still planning about what to do in case they attack today."

Rickon sniggered. "That won't happen. It's been moons since the parley, and still Mance makes us wait."

"And where is Bran?" Jon took a sip of mead.

"Out patrolling the men," Rickon told him.

"They grow restless," Jon grumbled. "They're all itching for a fight."

"As are we all," Rickon said before taking a long swig from his tankard. "But what can we do? The Lord of Winterfell will not go on the offensive in fear of being caught on open ground."

"They have giants and mammoths," Jon said, remembering his time amongst the free folk. "Those two aren't meant to be trifled with."

Rickon scoffed. "Arrows will scare those big dumb beasts away. And as for giants…how smart could they be? Osha used to say that Hodor was part giant and look how his wits were?" He gave a laugh.

_True enough. _"Yes, but they differ in size from us. Dumb they may be, but when put to purpose they can be effective. _Mance _will be their wits."

"You have a point," said Rickon, "but still he will not move."

"They have his nephew," Tyrion grumbled between a spoonful of soup. "A great barter's token, if there ever was one. He knows the Starks too well."

"And what does he know about us?" Rickon spat.

"That you love your family," Tyrion said, wiping his mouth. "Will you deny that claim?"

Rickon shook his head.

"Tyrion is right," Jon realized. "As long as Mance has Ned, Bran will not try anything. Right now he has the upper hand until we get Ned back…"

"Will he come back?" Rickon asked softly. "Will he ever come home?"

"Yes," Jon said with hope. "Val will keep him safe, I know she will."

"Ned is a smart lad," Tyrion said. "I have no worry for the boy."

"But how would we get him back?"

_I know a way, _Jon thought, _but I cannot tell them._ "We shall know soon enough."

"Any word from Winterfell?" Rickon asked.

"None," Jon said." James told us all he could…and, well, you know…"

"She'll be fine," Rickon said with hope. "My mother has always been a strong, stubborn woman; this affliction of the heart won't be able to stop her."

"Lady Catelyn has been blessed with age not being able to catch up." Tyrion wiped his mouth again. "And now it seems it's catching up."

Rickon glared. "Nothing will happen to her."

"If she does not find out about Ned, yes." Jon scratched his head. "And this attack…"

"Jaime taking a life," Tyrion said with a shake of his head. "The boy is only fourteen."

"So was Robb," said Rickon. "Remember when Bran was attacked by wildlings?"

"I remember," Jon said, "but I wasn't there. Yes, I suppose the boy had to become a man one day." He flexed the fingers of his sword hand.

"It was new that Cat was hurt, which wounded me," Rickon replied.

"And me," said Tyrion.

"The man got what he deserved, that much is true."

Rickon nodded as did Tyrion and they finished up their meals. The wind was billowing outside making the dining hall creak and moan in the wind. The doors shook as did the windows. There was a storm raging outside; through the half-frozen windows he could see the flakes growing larger with the wind. Jon remembered that he had to see Robert.

_I must find Robert, _Jon remembered. "Where is Robert?"

"In his chambers, mostly likely," said Rickon. "The boy doesn't venture out much anymore."

"I've tried to," said Tyrion, "but he won't stop blaming himself for what happened to Ned."

"What happened to him was not his doing." Jon shook his head. "So, his chambers?"

They both nodded. "Aye."

Jon gave them each a nod, getting up from his seat and going back out to the cold. He huddled his black woolen furs closer to him, tucking his hands into his sleeves for warmth. Jon pulled the furs closer to shield his face, and marched over to Robert's chambers. He passed by the northmen again, some having erected a few snowmen. Some wore helms and spears made of stick of wood. Jon know knew the men were growing bored. It was a matter of time before desension would break into the ranks.

When Jon arrived to his chambers he gave the door a swift knock and waited for his reply. On the other side Jon heard hushed whispers and footsteps. He raised an eyebrow and pressed his ear against the wooden door. When he heard nothing now but the sound of boots upon the wood, Jon backed off and waited. Robert opened the door - it gave a creaking sound as he did - and bid him to come in. Robert was huddled in bearskin furs, the beard on his face growing thicker and ragged. He reminded Jon of a young King Robert, back when he was muscular and broad. Of course Jon only knew that visage from Lord Eddard's stories. Jon had grown his beard since leaving Winterfell. Usually at home he stayed close to clean shaven, preferring to have maybe a little stubble as he was used to. Marissa had begun to complain it tickled her when he kissed her, and so Jon shaved it off for his children. Jeyne thought it made him look handsome, Robb a man, and Brandon always thought it funny.

Jon sighed, thinking of Sansa and their children, before sitting from the brazier. Robert looked at the fire, visibly tired. "Is someone in here?" Jon asked.

Robert looked up at him, startled. "No-no one, Uncle."

Jon shrugged. "I heard voices."

"I often talk to myself when I want a clear head," Robert told him. "My mother often complains of it."

"Of course she does." Jon poked the fire. "I won't tell your father…"

"What?" Robert asked.

"This person you have in here," Jon said. "Under the bed."

It was then he heard a squeak come from under the bed, but Jon only gave Robert a smirk. "I was a boy once," Jon said. "I knew when Theon Greyjoy would sneak a servant girl into the castle. Whenever Robb and I would wake him up the next day, we would hear whispers on the other side and I always saw the girls eyes glaring at me from under the bed." Jon laughed. "Not that original of hiding spot, I'm afraid."

Robert sighed. "Fine, you caught me."

"Who is she?!" Jon said louder, trying to tell the girl Robert had under his bed to come out and show herself. "Mayhaps I can bring Lord Stark in and he can find out for me…"

"Mercy, m'lord." The girl came from under the bed, hands in the air. "Please don't tell Lord Stark."

Jon shook his head and looked at the girl. She was young, lithe, and comely, just how Robert liked them. Her face was round, her nose small, her eyes and hair were brown and her lips were nice. Jon looked at her. "And do you have a name?"

"Jeyne, m'lord," she said, hands behind her back.

Jon couldn't help but let a laugh escape. "You're japing?"

Robert smiled softly. "I'm afraid not. The girl insists that is her name."

"Jeyne," Jon said aloud. It was nice hearing his daughter's name aloud once again. "A name you share with my daughter."

"Ned's cousin," the girl quickly said.

Jon nodded, eyebrow raised. "Aye? Do you know Ned?"

"I met him before Lord Robert, m'lord."

"Lord Robert?" Jon eyed his nephew. "I did not know your father had passed."

Robert flushed. "Why are you here, Uncle?"

Jon shook his head and thrusted the note into his hands. "It concerns a nephew of mine."

He saw Robert's eyes widen and his hands fumble the note open in haste. Jeyne swiftly came beside him, glancing up at Jon before her eyes went back to the note. She laid a hand on Robert's shoulder. "News about Ned?" She smiled.

Robert read and nodded. "It would see so…" He looked at Jon. "Tonight?"

"Aye, tonight." Jon poked the fire again. "I mean to meet them."

"What if it's a trap?"

"It isn't," Jon assured. "I've seen Val's penmanship a few times, back when James had taught her to read and write. That was a challenge, he told me. Val was stubborn." He shook his head. "No matter. I know it is not."

"How can you trust her?" Robert asked.

"Robert, how can you not? You know the tales are true. Val loves your uncle, she'll do anything to protect Ned. Plus she sent me this…" Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out the direwolf brooch that clasped the message shut. He showed it to Robert. "Ned's brooch. Your cousin is alive, Robert, I assure. I want you to come with me…"

The shock was plain on his face. "Me? But why me? Shouldn't my father go with you?"

Jon shook his head. "I think not. The message reads that Val will only bring Ned with her, so I will bring you with me. It'll do you both good to see each other again."

"It was my fault," his nephew said with shame. "I promised Lya to look after him, to protect him, and I failed her. I wonder how she took it…"

"Lyanna doesn't know," Jon told him.

"Ned's wife?" Jeyne asked. "The one he always talks about."

Robert nodded. "That would be her. I just don't know if I should go…"

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Because I don't deserve it."

"You have to go!" Jeyne shouted. "Robert, ya must!"

He glanced up at her. "I know that."

"Just come with me, Robert. Ned does not blame you."

"He might."

"He won't."

Robert sighed heavily. "Fine, I shall go. Will you come get me when it is time?"

Jon nodded. "I will."

It was then that a war horn sounded in the deep, making the table and the bed post shake. Jon and Robert both whipped their heads, trying to listen while Jeyne held on to Robert. Robert held her in his lap and looked around. "A war horn," he said.

Jeyne scowled. "No really, Robert? Are you daft?"

"Quiet, woman," Robert growled. "I was just stating-"

"-the obvious." The war horn blew again and rustled the candles now, too. Jon stood from his seat and grabbed Robert, both heading outside. Jon grabbed Longclaw's sword hilt, Robert his own weapons as well. In the courtyard they saw some men putting on their boiled leather, armor, and strapping on their swords. Men of the Night's Watch were coming out of the barracks as well, and atop the Wall Jon could see tiny fires moving about into position. _We must get atop the Wall._

Jon grabbed Robert by the collar and they moved to the winch cage. It swayed slowly in the wind and Jon grew impatient. Slowly it moved up and Jon just huddled for warmth as the wind billowed through. He thought on times from the Night's Watch again but quickly shook them from his mind. When they reached the top they stepped out to find the men in a line, some breathing heavily with their bows unstrapped. _They just had a skirmish, _Jon realized. Barrels of arrows were knock over, men were labored over, some were wiping the cold sweat from their brow. Jon spotted his brother's and the Lord of Winterfell over at their spot clad in their own boiled leather and furs.

Jon and his nephew walked over to them and saw Bran looking out his myrish glass. Commander Mormont was with them as was the master-at-arms. But when Jon looked down he saw another sight. What looked like to be thirty corpses littered upside the snowy white field. Except now that same field had streaks of blood in it. Ravens and crows were pecking at the bodies now. By the furs they wore, Jon could tell they were raiders. "What happened?" Robert asked.

"A probing force sent by Mance," Bran answered. "It was meant to show they are here."

"Haven't they always been here?" James asked. It did Jon good to see him up here and taking part.

Bran shook his head. "Mayhaps they were, mayhaps they were not. We do not know. What we do know is that this King-beyond-the-Wall has made his presence known, and battle will soon be coming."

"Good," the master-at-arms spat. "My men have been dying for some combat."

"As have mine," said Bran, ruefully. "But now we must wait for him to attack."

"How long?" Lord Commander Mormont asked. "How much longer? Why don't we take it to them?"

"Aye," James agreed.

"Don't be foolish," Bran snapped. "That is what he wants. We're behind a seven-hundred foot wall, we have the advantage. One man with the higher ground can hold back hundreds of men. We have to wait for Mance to grow impatient."

"And at what cost?" James asked. "At the cost of Ned's life?"

"It won't come down to that," Gendry said cooly. "Mance won't hurt him."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Jon. "Mance won't shy away from using Ned as a token, especially if his people push him to it. I wouldn't be surprised to wake up one day and see him hanging by a make-shift gallows."

Jon saw James tense at the notion. "I must get him!"

"You must keep calm," Bran urged. "You going out there to _save _him won't do you any good. Just…wait it out, James."

"How much longer?"

Bran sighed. "Soon enough. If Mance waits too long I may have to flank him as Stannis did."

"Mance will expect that."

"I have no other choice." Bran shook his head. "This little probing force was just the beginning. Soon they will grow more confident."

"And send more arrow fodder." Tyrion sighed. "We came here to defeat Mance, and that is what we must do. Unless you want us to be in this cold hell-hole for another twenty years."

"I must return to Storm's End soon," Gendry told them. "Bran, we must do something."

"It would be a massacre." Bran turned to Gendry. "If it starts taking too long, you may go. You are a lord of the realm and I cannot keep you."

Gendry only nodded. "I'll stay as long as I can. Then I will return to Winterfell and take Arya and the children with me."

"But, Father-" Robert was about to protest but he kept quiet. They stood up on the Wall for a while and talked about what the best course of action was. Some said to attack soon, others bid to wait more. Jon just knew that everyone was growing impatient by now, and it was just no good. The Watch ultimately knew that their fate was tied to those of the northmen, and that they needed their men. The Night's Watches numbers had dwindled even more since Jon was Lord Commander, and mostly it was because the Others had been defeated. The wildlings did not give them much of a bother anymore - well, no more than they used to. It left the Watch ill-supplied and ill-manned, but not ill-led. At least the Lord Commander was a prudent leader, even though he could learn more about leadership.

The rest of the day was not as exciting. After having his daily meeting with the commanders, Jon went back to his chambers for a little nap. It was too cold to spar today and it was not worth getting frost bit over. As Jon laid down to sleep, James sleeping in his own bed beside him, he could only think about his family. Ever since he left Winterfell it was ever that plagued his mind. Jon never thought he'd have a family. He thought he would still be that bastard boy up at the Wall, the famed bastard of Eddard Stark. Jon never thought to have a wife and children to call his own. He could recall many a night at the Wall where that was all he thought about. _Robb was supposed to have the wife, the children, the lordship. I was never meant to. I was supposed to be Jon Snow, the bastard, with nothing to my name. _

After supper Jon went back to his chambers with James. A rider had just come in the night with more news from Winterfell. Everytime they received a new raven, Jon felt a chill go up his spine. _Dark wings, dark words. _He cracked open the seal and knew it was from Jeyne. It seemed that Sansa did not have that much time to write him anymore, so their daughter did it for her. Jon didn't mind. He didn't think he ever would.

James was across from him, reading his own raven that he said was in Rhaella's hand. Daenerys hadn't written him since he left. James said that she still held him responsible for Ned's capture, yet Jon himself knew there was nothing that could've been done for it. It was a mother's grief, nothing more or less. In his mind he rationalized what they expected. Ned was brought to the Wall to learn and fight, and when you fight…you at times die. This was no different. Yet Jon was a father, a parent, and understood the grief. If something like that happened to one of his four children, he would be equally as wroth. But Sansa would spurn her wroth on him. _A mother's grief…_

His cousin-brother grunted. "Huh, it seems that Rhaella is going to become a lady-in-waiting to Arya once they have to return to Storm's End."

Jon didn't know. "And who decided this?"

"Apparently my wife did without asking me."

"And you do not agree…?"

He shrugged. "I do, I suppose. Rhaella should learn as Lyanna did - I mean look all the good it did her. Lya can run a household, sing, sew, do all these things that a proper lady and wife should. Rhaella…she is good at all the lady arts, but could not run a household if her life depended on it. Cat, _she _could. Rhaella…I'm afraid she is more Sansa than I would like…"

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Jon said, affronted.

James rolled his eyes. "You know my meaning…Sansa has learned over the years, but at Rhaella's age she was just the same. This will do her good."

"So you are not offended?"

"No, I cannot. Good politics on the part of my wife."

"She always had a knack for it," Jon said, reading his raven now. Jeyne wrote to him about her attack and how she was having bad dreams. Jon frowned at that. But she said that Mother was always there to comfort her if she did. Jon realized what _that _meant. Sansa was allowing the children to sleep in their chambers again, something Jon did not agree with it. It made them too dependent on them to fall asleep on their own, and it was something that plagued a child. But Jeyne had gone through something traumatic, and Sansa being herself…well, there was no fighting it. Jeyne told him about how Lya was growing bigger by the day…

Then she mentioned Ned.

Jon didn't know that she knew. He shook his head when he read that part and James noticed. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"It's Jeyne," Jon said with a sigh. "She knows about Ned?"

"How?"

Jon read over the letter. "Cat told her."

He heard James exhale deeply. "Who told her? Was it my wife?"

"She does not say." Jon looked up at him and saw him shaking his head. "We don't know how they found out, James, but I bet it has something to do with that northern soldier who deserted. He might have told them."

James nodded. "Aye, you're probably right. Cat…she will take it hard, as will Jeyne, I'm sure."

"She asks if there is any news about him."

"As long as Lyanna does not find out."

Jon nodded in agreement. "Yes, we know. I trust no one will be foolish enough to tell her, or your lady mother."

"My mother never liked secrets. She will be affronted if she were to find out."

"It is better for her condition."

"I know it is." James sighed. "I fear for her, Jon."

"There is nothing to fear."

"No, there is. She is growing older and it is something we all have been ignoring. Just when I thought the Starks of Winterfell could be at peace, something tears us apart again. First it was me being king and the whole mess with Aegon. We barely got out alive from that…Now it is another king who is giving us trouble. Will it ever end?"

Jon had pondered this question himself, to no avail. Sansa had asked him the same the last night they spent together before he left. She was in his arms and they both laid naked on the bed in front of the roaring hearth. "Don't leave me…" she had whispered softly. How sweet her voice sounded to his ears. Jon hoped they had maybe created another child that night, although his four were quit a lot to handle. Sansa did not want other children, but Jon would never mind. _They'll never be bastards. They'll never know the pain._

"Must you go?" she asked again. "They'll miss you," she told him that morning. Jon knew that his children would, they all loved him deeply. But as he told Jeyne before he left, a man had his duties. Jeyne knew what to expect when she would marry her husband to be. As James did Rhaella now, Jon himself had to think about what was best for his eldest daughter. _She'll have to foster as Rhaella will, but I just do not know where. _Jon knew that Lady Roslin would be more than happy to, he knew that Lady Marci, Rickon's wife, would be happy as well. He wanted Jeyne to foster under family, seeing that she was no daughter of a great lord. _But the daughter to one of the last Targaryen's. That has to count for something. _He would see when the time would come for her as well, and it was coming fast. Jon knew that James was already seeing to Cat fostering under _Lyanna_ herself when Ned and her would come into their holdfast. Jon thought that a splendid idea.

Soon night came and with it the chance to see his nephew. Jon waited deep into the night, the hour of the wolf, and finally knew it was time when James was fast asleep beside him. He had managed to sleep for a few hours, but had made sure to awaken during the appointed time. He threw open the coverlets, dressed in black minus the dragon on his breast, and threw on his sword belt. James was in a deep sleep, so nothing but a knock on the head would wake him. Jon sneaked out of his chambers and found Robert waiting outside in his own. His nephew was clad in black as well, save the golden stag on his chest. Jon knew that Ned was wearing the same the night he was taken, except he wore a direwolf on his. _That probably saved his life…_

Robert gave him a nod and followed Jon towards the stables. They took a horse and a torch, following down the narrow hall that led to the other side of the Wall. Jon didn't know what to expect. As they neared the end his heart beat faster. _What if this is a trap? What if they'll take me and Robert as they did Ned?_ But in his heart, Jon Targaryen knew better. Val was not the kind to go back on her word, she was the one to keep it. He knew that she would honor their agreement, as she did when Jon sent her to retrieve him Tormund Giantsbane. Val had kept her promise then, why shouldn't she now?

"What if it's a trap," Robert whispered. "What if they mean to take us?"

"They won't," Jon assured in a whisper. It was so quiet within the passageway that their whispers echoed off the walls. "Val is a true and honest woman. She'll keep to her word."

"She's a wilding."

Jon turned around to glare at his nephew. "You hardly know her. James and I knew her. She is an honest woman at that, and loves Ned more than you know."

"She loves him because of his father."

"Need there be another reason? Whatever the boy must do to stay alive…"

"You would know."

"Aye, I would. I just hope he doesn't forsake his honor."

Robert grunted. "He guards that honor as if it is a sacred treasure."

"Ned needs to be pragmatic about the situation. I know he loves Lyanna and does not want to be unfaithful, but if he must…"

"…Then he must," said Robert. "Even I would forgive him of that."

Jon saw they were nearing the end so he ordered Robert to stay at the entrance. He dismounted his horse and handed his nephew the reigns. "Should they try anything on me, I want you to run. Do you hear, Robert?"

Robert nodded. "I will do as you command."

"Do not play hero. It is better that they have only two of us instead of three. Your mother would kill me…"

"She would kill my father."

Jon couldn't help but smile. "Aye, she would. Arya has always been fiercely protective…"

"That she has," Robert said softly. Jon could tell he missed her. He took the torch in hand and stepped out beyond the Wall. The stars were out, the moon was full and bright. It gave Jon a clear vision beyond into the forest, and he saw that there was no one there. _Where are they? They should be here by now…_With each passing second Jon was growing nervous and impatient. He was starting to believe Robert's words about this being some sort of wildling trap. Jon held his torch and let the flame fly in the wind while he waited. The wind was cold, the air chilly, and there was nothing he could do but wait.

Finally he saw some rustling in the trees.

Jon peered into the beyond and saw two riders on horses. In the moonlight he could see a woman on one, and a young man on the other. It was Val and Ned. Jon sighed in relief to himself when he saw them. Val's honely-blonde hair caught the moonlight and Jon wondered if he had seen a prettier sight in such a long time. _Sansa would be just as pretty in the moonlight or in front of a roaring hearth. _Jon stood there and waited until they approached, flexing the fingers of his sword hand. He looked around them to make sure there was no one following.

When they neared, Val scowled. "There is no one with us, Jon Snow," she said as she dismounted their horse. "I brought you Ned, as promised."

Jon looked to his nephew and saw he had changed. His beard was thicker, his face was skinnier. His brown hair was as long as he had seen it, and he was wearing wilding furs. It reminded Jon of the time he spent with the free folk, when also turned in his black cloak for a pair of sheepskin furs.

Ned dismounted his horse with a smile and ran over to hug Jon. Jon stood there and held him for a moment, knowing that Sansa would wish to be in his position. _She's always loved Ned, and he has always been smitten with her. Some things never change. _As they embraced Val just stood there and shook her head. "You kneelers," she teased.

Ned pulled from the embrace and smiled. "It does me good to see you, Uncle."

"And you, dearest Ned."

"I told you I'd keep him safe, Jon," Val said. "I did as promised."

Jon nodded. "I see that he is safe. James sends his thanks…"

Her face softened. "I was hoping to see him, Jon."

"I am sure he wanted to see you."

"I just wanted to talk with him," she said with a hope. "A few things I wanted to tell him."

"Tell them to me and I shall tell him."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, Jon Snow, I must be the one to tell him. But I fear I'll never get the chance…"

"What would you have him do?" Jon asked of her. "He has a wife, Val, and five children. He has not forgotten the love you once shared, but…I am afraid those embers have all but been extinguished."

The look she gave him was firm. "I am not a babe, Jon Snow, I know his mind. I just wanted to see him…"

Jon could only nod.

"Where is my father?" Ned asked now.

"He doesn't know…"

Ned was disappointed, Jon saw. "He did not want to come…?"

"He would not understand." Jon braced his shoulders. "Your father…he would have wanted to, but would not have been able to part for a second time. It is best I tell him afterward."

"He'll kill you," said Val. "You know this."

"Aye, he may, but he'll understand. He may be a stubborn man, but he has wits." Jon then smiled at Ned. "I brought someone else, however."

"Who?"

Jon gave a light whistle and the gate opened. He saw Ned's face beam when Robert stepped out and ran over to shake his hand. "I thought I lost you, Ned!"

Ned shook his hand and hugged him. "Robert, you aurochs!"

It was nice to see them reunite. Cousins who thought themselves as brothers. Jon saw him and Robb with those two, possibly even him and James. "Hello, Val," Robert said after his reunion with Ned.

"Don't be so nervous, Robert," Val teased. "Underneath all this beauty I am only a woman."

Even in the moonlight Robert blushed under his beard. "Of course, my lady."

"I'm no lady."

Ned laughed. "One thing I've learned about wilding woman, is that flattery gets you no where. You must prove yourself."

"As you have," Val said.

Jon raised an eyebrow at his nephew. "What does she mean?"

Ned shook his head and Jon saw disappointment. "I-I had to forsake my vows for a woman, uncle. I had no other choice."

Jon thought about Ygritte then. "I know, Ned. I was also faced with a similar choice."

Val scoffed. "You kneelers. Ned did what he had to to survive and earn Mance's trust."

Robert nodded. "I understand, Ned. I am not angry."

"That's a relief." Ned then said, "Lyanna won't understand, however."

"Ahh, the Lady Lyanna again," Val teased. "Ever on his thoughts…"

"She is a great lady," Jon told him.

"And my sister," said Robert.

"Aye, I know," Val replied.

Jon nodded. "May I have a few moments alone with him?"

"Don't take too long, Jon Snow." She gave them space.

Jon pulled his nephew aside. "How have you been treated?"

"Well," he told him. "Val has mostly kept me safe. Rattleshirt wants me killed, so does everyone else, but she has kept me alive. That woman, Uncle…she is something else."

Jon smiled. "You love her…"

He nodded. "As a mother, yes. I mean she is also quite beautiful, but…"

"_Quite _is an understatement," said Robert.

Ned chuckled lightly. "And there is more news that I wish to share."

"What news?" Jon asked.

"Mance, he has some sort of horn," Ned said. "A horn that is powerful and magical, but I do not know what it is."

_The horn of Joramun? The horn of Winter? _"Has he ever spoken of it?" Robert asked.

Ned shook his head. "Not in front of me, at least. Mance keeps his own secrets and won't let me in on the councils."

"You must find a way in," Jon bid of him.

He nodded. "Aye, I know. I think me 'stealing' that girl will do it. Val told me it worked for you, Uncle."

"It did, Ned. As for this horn…there are two possibilities."

"What?" he asked.

"It could be the horn of Joramun or the horn of winter. Have you heard about this horns?"

Ned shook his head as did Robert. Jon explained to them that the Horn of Winter awoke the giants from the Earth, and that the horn of Joramun could take down the Wall itself. He described to Ned how it looked and the boy understood. "Aye," he said. "I'll look for it. Can it really take down the Wall?"

Jon didn't know. "So the legends say, Ned, but there is no way of knowing. You must find out if he has it."

"And if he does?"

"Destroy it, or we are all doomed."

"Hurry up, Ned!" Val barked. "They'll know we are missing by now. We must get back!"

Ned turned to her and nodded quickly before turning back to them. "I must go," he said, "but give Lyanna my love and the rest. I will be back soon."

"How long will it be?" Robert asked. "When will Mance attack?"

"I do not know, but Val has promised to help me escape."

"When?" Jon asked.

"On the eve of battle."

Jon nodded. "We'll look for you."

Ned gave him a hug goodbye, gave Robert one as well, and went back to his horse. As Ned walked over Jon remembered something. "Ned!" he called out.

His nephew turned around. "Yes, Uncle?"

"Happy nameday. I'm sorry we cannot be in Winterfell to celebrate."

Ned's smile was soft. "Thank you, Uncle. And I wish I could be there. But I have family closer to me than you think." _Of what does he speak? "_Oh, yes, and bid Rhaella a happy nameday for me as well," Ned bid.

Jon nodded and Ned mounted his horse now and Val with him. They gave one last good-bye and watched as they disappeared into the forest. Once he was gone, Robert gave out a sigh. "That could be the last we see of him," he said ruefully. "But it is good to know he is alive."

"We will see Ned again," Jon told him, turning his horse around.

Robert did the same. "I just hope that Mance does not have the horn, or we will all surely perish. Does he truly have the horn, Uncle?"

That Jon Targaryen did not know.

**A/N: Ending sucked, I guess, but I had no other way to end it. Next chapter we will go back to Ned and the wildlings.**


	13. Chapter 13 Eddard VI

**A/N: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 13 Eddard VI**

**Eddard**

It's his nameday.

Eddard Stark, the son of James Stark and Daenerys Targaryen, turns seventeen today. Ned had not told anyone save Val and Dalla that it was his name day. _Rhaella will be seventeen, too. _Ned thought about his twin sister. Was she sad because he was not there? Ned in his heart hoped so. He and Rhaella had celebrated their name day together since they were tots in Winterfell. Ned's mother told him that when she was queen, and they the royal children, the bells tolled the whole day for their first and second name day. Ned could not imagine such glory. A single person put to the task of tolling a bell the entire day because he was just turning another year older. It was a queer thought to be sure. In Winterfell, the bells tolled for a wedding or death, but usually it would be for someone of importance. The bells tolled when Ned married Lya, when each of the Stark cousins were born. But today no one would bell a toll for him, and he would have it that way. _But I wish Rhaella was here with me, along with all my family. _

It was the wee hours of the morning and the sun was coming over the glacial horizon. _We're near the Wall, _Ned knew, _too close. I could escape in the night, move away forever. _But in his heart he did not want to separate with Dalla and Val, two people whom he had grown to love. _Never Aneira, and she knows it. Whenever I enter her she knows that my heart beats for another. Bless the poor girl. _Ned shook his head, clad in furs, and watched the sun come over the snow covered pines. His hair had grown longer, his beard thicker then it had ever been. Ned had also grown stronger in a way, and thinner as well. There wasn't that much food or wheat beyond the Wall, only foul and game. The air was chilly now and Ned just hugged himself for more warmth. He thought about Jeyne and Lyanna and everyone else. But most of all he thought of his child.

_Lyanna will have grown heavy by now, the time is nearing. _It had been many moons since the men left Winterfell, but Ned had truly lost count of how many. Time seemed to move faster north of the Wall, but he couldn't say if that was the truth of it. He knew that Lya's time would be coming very soon, and the thought made him sad. _There is no time left for me to return and see it. She hasn't heard a raven from me and must be worried. I hope she never knows…_Ned gripped the hilt of his sword and watched the sun rise slowly into the sky. He could remember watching the sun rise with Lyanna every morning in King's Landing, could remember watching it set with Jeyne and Cat as well. Those memories have kept him warm on the coldest nights with the wildlings, even though Aneira liked to keep him warm. _I am playing the part Robert and even my uncle bid of me. Whatever I must do to find out about that horn._

It had been some time since Ned saw his cousin and Robert, about two weeks, he presumed. They had been happy to see them, and he them, but when he saw them Ned felt like a stranger. It had been so long since he had seen them, he thought they wouldn't recognize him. But they did and Ned told him all he knew. When he and Val returned Ned was morose and somber. Val took noticed and huffed her displeasure. "Am I so displeasing?" she asked him. "Have I not treated you well?" _She is jealous, _Ned realized then. _She wishes I loved her as I did them. _And in his heart Ned Stark knew that he had grown to love her as a motherly figure, even if she didn't know it. He wondered if he ever had the heart to tell her. Ned just figured it would be even harder for him to leave Dalla. But the day must come when he will return to his life, to Lyanna and his family, and he will awaken from this dream.

_Maybe this is all just a dream, _Ned hoped. _Maybe I'll awake and be in Winterfell in me and Lya's bed, her curled up in my arms. _Ned pinched his arm to make sure, but all he felt was a sharp pain. He shook his head and gave a chuckle, watching as the sun light glistened off the ice and snow. He heard footsteps behind him and Ned's heart skipped half a beat. Was it Rattleshirt come to kill him, or a man Mance had sent? He drew his sword in one quick motion and turned around. Aneira was standing there, freshly awoken, her red hair in a tumble. It reminded Ned of Cat's hair when she was younger. _Now she combs it more and more, but I remember a time when it was tangled like a birds nest. _The wilding girl threw her hands in the air mockingly, laughing while she did. "I yield, crow!" she teased.

"Don't come up behind me like that." Ned sheathed his sword. "And I'm not a crow."

Her face softened. "I was only teasing ya, Ned. I didn't mean it."

"I know." He smiled softly. "How are you this morning?"

She shrugged and walked over to throw her arms around him. When she did this after they laid together the first night, Ned stiffened like a board. It was one thing to have to dishonor Lyanna with this girl, and it was another to show her affection in front of others. Ned never truly liked to show affection in front of others as Lya did. She would kiss him, hug him, play with his hair in front of the family, but Ned would tell her not to. Rhaella did not enjoy it, especially. Lyanna would scowl and admonish, telling him he shouldn't care what they thought. And by then Ned didn't truly care what they thought, but he respected their wishes. But if felt queer to have Aneira's arms wrapped around him, knowing this girl thought him equal to her husband because Ned had stolen her. Ned couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _She must know I do not love her._

"You still tense…" her voice was soft.

_Play your part. _"I've just had a long night."

"I had a great one." She stood on her toes to kiss him again. "Especially after we fucked."

"I seek for us to do so again tonight." _Is this the man he had become? A man who dishonors his wife?_

Aneira kissed him again. "And you will. I would have one more night with you, and if I am meant for the gods I will go with the memory o' ya cock inside me."

Ned raised an eyebrow. "One more night?"

"I'm going with a band o' raiders on the morrow to attack Castle Black. It'll be a distraction s' Tormund and the others can scale the Wall. I thought ya knew…"

"I thought Tormund was not going to attack."

"He isn't. It is a test t' see if he can."

Eddard didn't know. "This is news to me. When were you told?"

"A free woman goes where she wills."

Ned knew that all too well. Whenever he argued with Dalla or Val over something, they would always remind him of that. "Aneira, you must know this is a suicide mission. It would only end with the loss of your lives…"

She scowled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Ya do not know what the future holds, Ned Stark. Mayhaps mi and my band o' raiders will take your little wall o' ice. Imagine that…"

Ned could imagine, and knew that it was nothing but that: a dream. Aneira and her raiders would not take the Wall. "How many go with you?"

"About three hundred, Ned Stark. We attack in the morning."

Ned held her hand and looked at her eyes. He wished her the very best and hoped she survived. _She deserves someone who will love her for who she is, not me. She must not hold me so to heart when I can never return it in kind. _Ned did not know if it was just out of kindness or perhaps something else, but he just held her close and they both watched the sun rise. He knew that these were probably some of the last moments he was to spend with her. Ned did not wish her harm, but could not give her his love. In a way he was grateful that Aneira could give him these last comforts beyond the Wall. Yet he still wished the comfort had come from someone else.

Ned shook his head. "Aneira, there is no way you can win. You all will be massacred."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are too few in number to make a difference. They will rain arrows down upon you until you are all dead in the snow. You must see this."

Aneira smiled softly. "Do ya care for me, Ned Stark? Have you finally learned t' love me?"

_As a person, _he wanted to tell her, _as a friend, but not a lover. _"Of course I do," he whispered. "And that means I must tell you to reconsider. Let someone else take your position."

"Oh, Ned. I can see that ya care, but I am a warrior, a free woman. I can go where I please, and I want t' fight this battle against the crows. M' mother was a spearwife, m' father a raider. I have warriors blood in me."

_A quality we both share, I suppose. _"Then I will pray that you come back to me…"

She glared at him suddenly. "You're a liar, Ned Stark. I know you love that kneeler wife o' yours more than me. It is just nice t' have ya warm my skins at night."

Ned faltered. "I do care for you, Aneira. But you must understand…"

"I do, Ned. I like the feeling o' you in me at night, and the strength in ya arms. But I am not a fool…"

"I never thought of you as such."

She shook her head. "Dalla was right: you do know nothing, Ned Stark."

_I have to play my part. _So he held her hands. "So we have this last day together."

Her smile was soft. "Aye, we do. Let us make the best o' it."

She kissed him again and disentangled, walking back to their tent. Ned stayed until the sun was now clear in the sky, waking the whole north of the Wall. Ned wondered what lied beyond. He knew that most of the maps in Maester Willem's solar were unmapped, and that beyond the Wall it could extend for leagues and leagues. Eddard Stark wondered what laid beyond in the Land of Always Winter. He wondered if the snow spiders, beasts, and children of the forest lingered as Lady Catelyn told him, or if the only thing beyond were wildlings and more forest. Ned wondered how it would be like to track that territory. It brought him visions of Cat and how he promised her they'd see the world one day. Ned didn't want to back off from his promise, but knew that he had other duties now. _One day I'll take her to see the Wall. I know she'll like that every much. _The only thing he wondered was if he'll ever see her again. It had been _so _long since Ned had left Winterfell, left Lyanna and the Starks. He wondered if they would be strangers to him, or he to them. He wondered if Jeyne still loved him, if Rhaegar still wanted to be him, if his aunt was still lovely. Ned thought on it all.

Ned went back to the sleeping tent he shared with Aneira, Val, Dalla, Ryk, and some others. He had left with Tormund and the Magnar after Mance had almost put him in shackles for lying. They were going to scale the Wall to see if it could be done without the Night's Watch noticing. Ned was in a way grateful that Aneira had come to his defense. It was a simple lie, truth be told, but that lie had perhaps saved his life. _But it is no longer a lie, and I dishonor my wife. One day I'll tell her and she'll understand. I'll tell my children, too, and they'll think their father a hero. A man who spent time with savages. _But they were only savages in the stories, Ned realized long ago. Most of the wildlings were simple folk who lived like most men, loved, toiled, fished, hunted, lived…they just lived in a harsh environment and had to adapt. Of course like in the Seven Kingdoms not everyone was perfect. But the wildlings had their own way of justice as well.

The sleeping tent was quiet when Ned entered. It was cold and chilly, and mostly everyone was asleep under their furs. Some hounds were curled beside their masters, some children asleep with their father's, mother's, brother's and sister's. Ned saw some children in the corner with their mother who was nursing a babe at the breast. Val was sleeping in her skins but shared them with no one. Ned did not know why and never asked, but in his heart he knew the reason. Aneira was asleep under their furs as well. Ned did not feel like going back to rest. There was a small fog from the smoke that was coming from a fire that was roaring in the middle. It kept everyone warm at night, and sometimes it was not enough. Around the fire Ned saw Dalla freshly awoken, attending to a little girl that Ned knew as little sweet. The girl was almost two years old and was not actually named until her second name day. The wildlings believed in not naming a child until it reached that age. Ned didn't know why until Val told them because sometimes the babes did not live until that age. The thought made him sad.

He walked over to them and saw little sweet give him a small smile. She was the daughter of a raider and a woman that Val was friends with. Everyone called her little sweet because she was a sweet little girl who was not afraid of anyone, it seemed. She seemed to like Ned well and liked him. Dalla said it was because he wore sheepskins when he met her. Had he been wearing black, well…he doubted he would have gotten the same result. Whenever he saw little sweet, Ned always felt him break. The girl reminded him of his cousin Marissa. They were around the same age, although Marissa was older, but their personalities were equal. It made Ned miss Winterfell all the more.

Dalla held the girl in her lap and said, "Look, little sweet, it's Ned, my baby brother kneeler. He turns seventeen today."

"Kneeler!" the girl said. "Ned's a kneeler!"

Ned chuckled and shook his head, sitting down at the log opposite her. He threw another log into the fire and watched the flames jump in the air, causing the little girl to giggle lightly. "She's always liked that," Dalla told him. "Ever since she was a babe she's smiled at the fires."

"She sounds like a Targaryen. Are you sure she isn't part dragon?"

"There are no dragons up here, Ned Stark."

"Your siblings are part dragon, as am I."

"I am no dragon, but a free woman."

"You are also part wolf."

Dalla's face softened. "I was never a wolf. I'm only a free woman."

"You'll meet my father one day."

She shook her head. "No, I won't. He doesn't even know I'm breathing, Ned."

_I'll tell him about you if I ever see him again. _As the time grew closer, Ned couldn't help but think if he could actually leave Dalla behind. She knew that he was going to escape, and he had broached the topic with her once. Dalla had laughed and said she would never leave her people. Ned just wished she wasn't as stubborn as he was. "Come with me," he bid of her. "You can have a place in Winterfell."

Dalla laughed, placing little sweet on her other knee. The girl was chewing on Dalla's sleeve. "Aneira was right when she told me you did not know much. This is my family, Ned, all I have ever known. Why would I leave this because of a father I never knew or a family who would not except me? You know that you Starks would look down on me because I don't get on one knee to a king."

"We wouldn't look down on you, Dalla."

She raised a brown eyebrow. "You wouldn't? Does your family know that you're with us, Ned? Does your mother know? One look at me and she'd hate my guts because of what I was…"

That Ned could not deny. "I-I just don't want to leave you. You're my sister."

At that she smiled. It was still queer to see Dalla smile, considering how serious she was most of the time. "You kneelers…" She shook her head. "I'll see ya one day, Ned Stark. And if you want to come north of the Wall, I'll be here."

"That's if Mance doesn't take Castle Black. Then he'll kill all of my family."

She glared at him. "Mance doesn't care for the Seven Kingdoms…"

"He doesn't? Once he's had a taste of victory, it's hard to stop. That's something my father told me."

"Mance only wants the Gift."

Ned scoffed and shook his head, the flames began to crackle. "That's what _Mance _wants, but can he really control all these people should he take the Wall? No, he cannot. They will rape, burn, pillage, and destroy all in their path. He cannot control them as you cannot control a wild pack of dogs. The same could be said of any army."

Dalla glared at him in anger once more and threw a log at him. It missed his head, but made little sweet giggle. "You don't know anything about my people, Ned!" she yelled. "All we are are savages who don't do anything, but rape and steal! Has mi mother taught ya nothing?"

"Val's taught me much - and I told you that it makes no matter. An invading army oft does these things, no matter if it is an army of free folk, southerners, or even northerners. It makes no matter!"

She threw another. Ned ducked his head and it flew over him. "You're a dullard, Ned! Don't speak to me!"

"Fine, sweet sister. I'll go spend some time with someone who appreciates my company."

She huffed and hugged little sweet closer to her. "Well we don't, kneeler, so run along to someone who wants you're stupid company!"

_This woman is Cat except older. _Ned was about to walk away when Val came over to the fire. Her honey blonde hair reflected the fire and it was messy and tangled from sleep. She began to comb it out with a horse hair comb, the handle made of bone. Val yawned and asked, "What is all this noise? You nearly woke the whole tent." She smiled at little sweet.

"Ned's a dolt, is all." Dalla glared at him again.

"And Dalla does not see reason."

Val looked at her daughter. "Dalla is stubborn, yes, but not for lack of wits. What is the issue?"

Dalla looked around to make sure no one was listening and spoke in a whisper. "Ned says that if Mance were to take the Wall, he would pillage all of the North."

"He would!" Ned yelled softly. "There is no stopping so many people from doing what they will! Free folk or not, many will die."

"You may be half right on that, Ned," Val conceded. "I often fear what Mance would _actually _do once he takes the Wall. Rattleshirt wants to pillage, as does the Magnar and the others. Tormund, I don't know what he'll do."

"_If _he takes the Wall," said Ned.

Val shook her head. "With the horn, the Wall's fall is all but certain."

"What horn?" Ned asked.

"Nothing of your concern," said Dalla.

"It is of my concern."

"It makes no matter." Val took a seat by her daughter. "There is no harm in telling him, Dalla. He cannot go and tell his father of it." She cleared her throat. "Mance has the horn of Joramun, the horn that can bring down the Wall. He plans to use it, should things go wrong. We will win this war, Ned."

_Gods, _he cursed, _Uncle Jon was right. I must find a way to destroy it. _"And where does he keep it?"

Val shrugged. "Only Mance and Dale know, Ned. Even I don't..."

"And what would you do if ya did?" Dalla asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"I think I do," she said.

"Again, it makes no matter," Val repeated. "Ned cannot find it, Dalla, for Mance is not here."

Dalla nodded.

"So what were you talking about before I arrived?" Val asked.

"And Ned keeps trying t' convince me to go back to Winterfell with him," Dalla told her mother. "He says I should meet my father and my _other _family."

Val shook her head. "Ned just will miss you, is all. The boy is too bashful to say that he likes you."

_She has the right of it. _Ned many a time wanted to tell Val and even Dalla how much he appreciated what they'd done for him. Were it not for them, he may be dead, rotting in the ground or his skull used for Rattleshirt's new helm. There were times when Ned would be alone with Val, look at her, and want to say, "Thank you for everything," or even, "I love you." But the words always stuck on his tongue, like the time he pressed his own against the iron gate of Winterfell's godswood after it was frozen over with ice. It was out of embarrassment, Ned figured. Or perhaps he was bashful like a maid.

Dalla smiled softly at that. "So will I…"

Val stood from her log, throwing the brush away. "Come outside with me for a moment, Ned."

Ned followed her outside and once they were alone, she said, "Have you been playing your part?"

Eddard nodded. "Aye, I have. Aneira and I…" He flushed.

"Don't blush, boy. You aren't some pretty maid."

Ned stood up a bit straighter. "Aye, I know. I-I just want to go home…"

"And leave me?" she teased.

"It will pain me so, but home is where my wife is."

She cupped his cheek for a mere moment, as Aunt Sansa used to do. "Aye, I know that all too well. Love…it makes any man weak."

"Any woman as well."

"Men more so, Ned Stark. So are you ready to scale the Wall?"

Ned had been excited to see it done. His uncle Jon had told him about it. "If that is what I must do to survive…"

"Aye, it is. You cannot lie to the Magnar, Ned, nor Tormund. They've done this a thousand times. _You _must tell them about Castle Black's plans."

"I know."

She grabbed his arm. "No, ya don't. You cannot lie this time, Ned, as you did to Mance when he called you up that hill. You have to tell the truth."

"And what is the truth?"

"That the Night's Watch is weak, the northmen's morale is low. Mance will take the Wall."

"Then why are you helping me…"

She was taken aback. "Have you learned nothing? I told ya why…"

This time Ned grabbed her hand lightly. "My father…he-he loves my mother fiercely, Val. He has never spoken of you to any of us."

Val now patted his. "That's because he cared for me, Ned. Your father…he is like a locked box, I used to say. Find the key and all his secrets come flying out."

Ned chuckled at the comparison. "And some secrets are worth keeping secret, I suppose. My mother is a jealous woman, most say."

"So I've heard."

"Would you wish to see him again…my father? I mean, talk to him without anyone, just speak to him?"

She nodded. "Of course. In fact I sent a message to Castle Black for him to come and see with me, Ned. I leave tonight to go see him. Mance has given me leave."

Ned was taken aback. "And what will come of this?"

"I'd like to tell him of Dalla."

_It will be the last thing he'll expect. _"And tell me…what do you think he will do once he learns of this news?"

"He'll mayhaps want to meet her. Or perhaps…"

"He'll love you again?"

He saw the truth in her eyes, but her face masked the lie. "Of course not!" She faltered. "Gods, you're just a boy. I shouldn't be telling you of these things…"

"I'm a boy with a wife. I've known love and loss, as you have. I loved a woman before my Lyanna, if you can believe that…"

Val smiled. "And who was this woman?"

"Casella, a woman who was fair and kind. I met her when I was a boy - no more than four, I was. I fell in love with her on sight. I was timid when I first met her, I'd grow shy and hide behind my mother's skirts…"

Val laughed. "The little kneeler scared of a girl."

"I was nervous of her beauty. Casella…she is also kissed by fire."

"Ahh, a lucky girl, I suppose. And what became of your love, seeing as you did not marry her."

"Her love was not as strong. She found love in another when I left to go to King's Landing, much as what my father did to you. I just hope - since you are a beauty and fair - that you steal another, as I did. I'm sure you have many admirers."

"Too many. But most are too scared to try and steal me."

Ned chuckled. "Yes, I suppose."

After a few moments of silence, the trees creaking in the wind, Val asked, "So, tell me…are you ready to go?"

"Go home?"

She nodded. "Soon enough Mance will attack, and I would see you go back to your father. Your place is not here with us."

"I just wish you and Dalla could come with me."

Val shook her head, causing her blonde hair to bounce. "That could never happen. Your lady mother would never allow it."

Ned knew that to be the truth. "I'm just being a boy, is all."

"One day we'll see each other again, Ned. Whether it is in this life or the next."

Something was coming up behind them, and Ned saw a figure in Val's grey eyes. He turned around to find a Thenn in a bronze helm, broad of shoulder. "Come, crow. Magnar wants." Most of the wildlings did not know the Common Tongue, so Ned was surprised to know the man even knew a few words.

Ned did not care to see the Magnar at this moment, but there was no point in arguing with a man who could not understand him. So all he did was nod and the man grunted, turning around. Ned was about to follow when Val grabbed him by the arm again, whipping him around to face her. "He will want to talk about what kind of defenses they have," she told him. "Do not lie, Ned. The Magnar will know if you are."

Ned nodded. "Have no fear, my lady. I've already besmirched my honor, what more could I have left?"

"More honor than most men of the free folk. This Lady Lyanna of yours...she is a lucky woman."

Ned smiled warmly. "And my own father a lucky man."

Val smiled again. "I almost forgot," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy nameday, Ned."

Ned flushed and dipped his head. "Thank you, my lady."

Val scowled. "I'm no lady, Ned. Now run along and play our part."

Val released his hand and Eddard followed the Thenn down the hill. The mouth of the cave was a cleft in the rock barely wide enough for a horse, half concealed behind a soldier pine. It opened to the north, so the glows of the fires within would not be visible from the Wall. Een if by some mischance a patrol should happen to pas atop the Wall tonight, they would see nothing but hills and pines and the icy sheen of starlight on a half-frozen lake. Mance Rayder had planned his thrust well.

Within the rock, the passage descended twenty feet before it opened out onto a space as large as Winterfell's Great Hall. Cookfires burned amongst the columns, their smoke rising to blacken the stony ceiling. The horses had been hobbled along one wall, beside a shallow pool. A sinkhole in the center of the floor opened on what might have been an even greater cavern below, though the darkness made it hard to tell. Ned could hear the soft rushing sound of an underground stream somewhere below as well.

Some raiders were with the Magnar but Tormund was no where to be found; Mance had given them both joint command. Tormund and the Magnar both were none too pleased by that. Tormund felt that he had served Mance long enough to be the only one worth of command. The Magnar resented sharing authority. He had brought a hundred Thenns with him, double more than Tormund, and acted as if he was the sole commander. Though Tormund's beard was as white as snow, the man was as strong as a bull and had climbed the Wall more times than Ned could count. He had experience and the men behind him. The Magnar just had more men.

The Magnar did not fool around. "Tormund has told me about these crow patrols. Tell me how many wolves and crows patrol the Wall."

Ned did not know too much. He knew some of how the Night's Watch patrolled, but also knew that the northmen did not man each section of the Wall. The Magnar grunted for a reply, so Ned told him, "There are four men per patrol in the Watch." His uncle Jon had told him this. "Two builders to take not on any cracks, and two rangers to look out for any raiders. They ride mules."

"Mules? Are they not slow?"

"Slow, yes, but also surefooted. You need that upon the Wall."

"I know, crow, I've been atop that wall of yours many times."

_I'm not a crow! _"These mules are used to ride the paths without gravel."

"And do these patrols often come out?"

Ned didn't know, so he fibbed. "It depends. Sometimes the men go out every three days from Castle Black, or perhaps every two. Of course the men of the Watch had more men in that day. Now…I fear they have less in number."

"And the northmen? Where are they camped?"

"Mostly at Castle Black, and maybe Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. But, no, they are not at all the castles. My uncle knows that Mance will concentrate his forces on Castle Black."

"So which ones are guarded?"

"Last I checked, Castle Black, the Shadow Tower, and Eastwatch are manned. Most of the rangers and builders can be found at Castle Black."

"How many men are there?"

"Eight thousand northmen and about five hundred rangers." Ned added two hundred more rangers to the count.

"Liar," said a raider. "I know the Watch does not have that kind of strength anymore. Not since the ones with blue eyes were defeated."

"Careful, crow," warned the Magnar. "I am not so foolish as Mance is. I will have your pretty head on a spike if you are lying."

"I am not," Ned said. "And I am also not a crow! I am a Stark of Winterfell."

The Magnar of Thenn studied him coldly. "We will learn their numbers soon enough. Now go and get out of my sight, crow. I do not wish to see your face again until I have to."

Ned gave a swift bow and left the Magnar. He did not like the Magnar of Thenn. The man ruled with an iron fist and believed himself a god amongst men. His little land of Thenn was a high mountain valley hidden amongst the northernmost peaks of the frost fangs. He was surrounded by horn foots, cannibals, and giants. Dalla and Aneira both had told him that the Thenns were savage fights, and that their Magnar was a god to them. Ned could believe that. Unlike Rattleshirt, Tormund, and the others, the Magnar commanded absolute loyalty from his men, and that was why Mance chose him to go over the Wall.

That night Ned sat with Val and Dalla around the fire before she was to leave for Castle Black. Little sweet was bobbing on Ned's knee, and it reminded him of a time when Jeyne was her age and sat there while Lady Catelyn told them her stories. The little wildling girl liked it when Ned would help straighten her tangled hair. Again he thought of his little cousin Marissa when doing that. He knew that she enjoyed the same. Val was eating a chicken, Dalla as well, and Ned was eating his own. Val was dressed in her furs, ready to leave to visit Ned's father. "Tell him I love him," Ned bid of her now. "Tell him I miss him, too."

She nodded. "Of course, Ned."

"Tell him that I want to meet him," Dalla told her. "Tell him of who I am."

"Of course, kit. You know I will."

"I'll see him soon, Val."

"I'll be back on the morrow, Ned."

They gave Val their goodbyes and once she left, Ned went to his sleeping furs with Aneira. The girl was there and he laid down next to her, as naked as she was. Aneira cradled her head close to his and all he could think of was when Lyanna was in the same place. Ned could almost smell the lemon scented soap that Lyanna used in her hair, or sometimes the smell of flowers as well. How Ned missed smelling her brown hair, losing himself in that other world.

Aneira snuggled closer to him. "One last night, Ned, before I go take that wall o' yours."

Ned shook his head against the furs. "You will not take it, Aneira. You must know this."

She looked up at him. "I told ya that a free woman goes where she wills."

"Aye, and you don't have to do this."

"But I want t' Ned. I want t'."

"It will cost you your life."

"I will gladly die for the free folk. I will gladly die to give them freedom beyond this frozen place."

"There is nothing for you in the Seven Kingdoms, Aneira. We have our own laws and ways of doing things. King Stannis will make you follow the laws and tributes."

"We pay no taxed to kneelers." She sighed and snuggled closer. "Enough talk about this…"

On that he could agree. "Yes, for one night."

"It is all we have left, Ned Stark." Now she looked up at him from his chest. "Will ya weep for me if I should die? Or will ya rejoice in it?"

He was taken aback. "I don't want you to die, Aneira. Why must you think that?"

"I know you do not love me, Ned, even though you stole me."

"I didn't mean to steal you, but I am glad you gave me this small measure of comfort. I've needed it…" Another lie, but one he must tell. Lyanna's comfort was all he wanted.

She kissed him. "One last night, Ned…"

Aneira kissed him again, and her mouth was sort of sweet. Ned had thought her kisses too sloppy and wet, but she had gotten better. He just did not want her lips pressed to his, but Lyanna's. Her kissing, however, did remind him of how Casella used to kiss him in the godswood. Since Ned had left his first love had been on his mind. Had she found another? Had she found a place in this world? Ned hoped so. "I am your lady love, Ned," he could almost hear Casella say as she used to.

And as Aneira guided him inside her in this moment, he thought about how Casella had taken his own virtue so long ago. He was young, in love, and dumb. He wanted to lose his virtue to a girl he loved, and was glad it was her. Casella was a sweet, loving girl, no matter her transgressions against him. Ned wished her the best.

Aneira laid on top of him once they finished. "Stay in there, Ned," she said after he spilled his seed inside her. "I like the feeling o' you in there." Now she looked up at him. "Promise me that if I come back alive, you will love me…try t' love me. I know I am not your kneeler wife, but…perhaps we could have a child o' our own someday."

Ned kissed her. "Someday," he lied, "but not today. First you must take the Wall."

"Could you ever love me, Ned Stark?" she asked.

"Yes," he lied once more. But in his heart he knew the answer was no.

The next morning Ned Stark saw her off. Aneira was huddled outside with the three hundred men and women who planned to attack the Wall, all of them marching down in a line. Most of them had furs on, some of them on horseback, some on foot. Most carried spears and knives and swords. Most of the swords were made of stone, some of flint, and some of steel stolen off the corpses of their enemies. Aneira stood in the snow with flakes in her red hair, as she held Ned's hands. On her back was an axe and a dagger at her side. Dalla was with them to say goodbye to her best friend.

Ned knew this would be the last time he'd see Aneira.

After Dalla had hugged Aneira and said goodbye, she came to Ned and kissed him. "I'll see ya when you climb the Wall," Aneira said to him atop her horse after she'd kissed him. "We'll make love in the lord crows bed and eat his food as well." She gave a laugh. "Wouldn't that be a sight."

And with that she cracked the whips and moved in line with the rest of the raiders headed for the Wall. Ned knew that this would be the last time he would see her, or any of them. For Eddard Stark knew that on the morrow they would be dead. _It is time for me to go home, but first I must climb the Wall._

**A/N: Next chapter will bring us back to Castle Black, but the one after will be Ned climbing the Wall.**


	14. Chapter 14 James II

**A/N: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 14 James II**

**James**

He had never had this dream before.

It was a dream that reminded him of a time past, when he was still a black brother of the Night's Watch. He and Val had escaped one night from Castle Black to go to Mole Town. They had bought a room for the night, so they could both be alone. Their relationship was not news to any men of the Watch, often putting a strain between him and Jon. Jon was Lord Commander at the time, and wanted to be the best at it. The Others had been defeated, the free folk and the rest free, but still Val stayed with James as long as her people were welcome in Castle Black. The black brothers always tried to watch James when he was with Val, but this night was different.

In his dream Val was as beautiful as he remembered. He could feel her arms wrapped about him while they rode down to Mole Town. He could smell her hair, almost hear the braid slapping against his back. James would never mind, he liked that braid. When they arrived at the inn they made love as they used to, which usually resulted in James having scratches on his back. But in his dream, the night was different. Val was angry with him and words left unsaid were said in this dream. Words that Val should have said when they departed from each other.

_"Do you love me?" Her voice was soft when it had been iron. "Do you, James?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What would happen if you left me?" she asked, James could not see her face in this dream. _

_"I'd not be able to live."_

_She sighed. "That is not true. You will find another."_

_"I never could."_

_"You will, and I'll become a distant memory…"_

_James could recall stroking her hair. "No, I won't. I'll never leave you…"_

_"But you did," she said, her voice faint. "You left me for a dragon and a promise."_

_"You wanted to be with your people."_

_"I wanted to be with you, but you wanted honor."_

_"I did not know what I wanted."_

_"I did," she said. "I wanted children with you, and now I've gotten my wish.."_

It was then that James woke up to a shake and he saw Jon looking over him. James rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at his good-brother. Jon was wearing all black, save the Targaryen brooch on his collar, and his hair was black and tangled, his beard of the same shade. James sat up in the bed and looked at him. "Is there any news of Ned?"

Jon shook his head. "Not since I saw him, no."

"There must be something." Jon had told him that he met with Ned at night with Robert. Val had taken Ned to see them, to show that he was alive and well. When Jon first told him, James almost felt like wringing his neck. He should have been there, he told Jon many a time. But Jon said that there was no way he would have let Ned leave a second time. He was right. James doubted he would've been able to restrain himself. _He is still alive and that is all that matters. Dany will be very happy._

"All we can do is wait."

Jon's face brightened. "Finally he sees reason."

James shoved him away and sat up from the bed, throwing on a tunic. He turned around to Jon. "I am still a father at heart, Jon. You cannot blame me for that…"

Jon shook his head. "No, I cannot. I am a father myself, if you have forgotten."

James sniggered and sat down. He grabbed his boots and began to lace them up. "No, I have not. I cannot help but remember sweet Marissa when I left Winterfell."

The smile was small on Jon's face. "How was she?"

"She's grown bigger since you last saw her, Jon. And she will be beautiful when she's older, I can already tell."

"As any daughter of Sansa would be."

James shook his head and finished lacing up his boots. He made for the door. "Ready to break our fast?"

"I would have another moment," Jon bid of him.

James turned to face him. "Dark wings, dark words?"

"But these wings are from the North."

"But we are in the North…" Then it hit him. "News from Val?"

Jon nodded. "Yes. Another message in the night…"

"How does she keep getting these messages in?"

His cousin shrugged. "Not sure…but she does."

James took the message in hand and saw that it was in her small writing. He could remember teaching her to read and write. How much of an ordeal it was because of her free folk blood. He shook his head at the memory and began to read."Is it real?" James asked.

"It is her writing," Jon said. James read over it again. He had not seen Val's writing for years, the one he taught her to form. She had been stubborn at it. James could remember teaching her by candlelight - hours and hours having her read it aloud, writing it as well. Val hated him for it. She would curse him, call him names, tell him she hated this. James could only shake his head and say it was just the blood of the free folk that made her so stubborn. _As stubborn as a Stark, _James had thought at the time. Often he teased her for it.

Suddenly as he read the message, James thought on the love he once shared with this woman. _That has come to pass like yesterday's sun. _But still those memories could not be erased so easily, nor did James want them to. He loved that woman, despite her stubborn will and nature. She kept him grounded, made him a better man, yet in the end James married Daenerys. He had never met another woman besides Val, but in the end she did not compare to the mother of dragons. "I still cannot believe it," James admitted to Jon.

"It is not a trap." Jon scratched his beard and flexed his hand, James saw. "I know that she truly wants to speak with you, James."

"She still loves me." James crumpled up the message slightly.

"Can you blame her?"

James sniffed. "She should hate me…"

"But she doesn't."

"And why is that?"

Jon shrugged. "Who knows. Perhaps she never got over you, in a sense."

"She chose her people over me."

"You both had no choice," Jon reminded him. "She did not want to leave her people; you were a brother of the Night's Watch. You had your vows, she her people. It was not meant to be, James."

"Yet many a time I saw the family we could have shared. A child of her hair and my eyes, or my features as well. Who knows…"

"You'll never know. You married Daenerys and had five beautiful children, is that not more than we both ever hoped for? When the night's were cold…"

"Yes," he whispered. "More then I ever thought the gods would grant me."

"They at least granted us this little measure of happiness after all that has befallen the Stark family."

James sniffed. "I used to think we were cursed…after my father was murdered by Joffrey and Cersei. After Robb began to win every battle he's fought, only to lose his head…"

"…After all we went through, we still have each other. And now the Stark name will carry on forever."

"It will." James handed him back the message. "Tell her I will be there."

Jon put the message back in his pocket. "She shall be waiting for you, no matter if you go or not."

"You're right." He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "What are we to do, Jon?"

"In regards to…"

"…To Mance Rayder. I just want to go home. I miss Rhaenys, I miss Dany, I miss Rhaegar. I miss them all. I'm too old for this. I should be watching my children grow, holding my grandchild, watching Ned become a man. I should not be here in this frozen waistland, waiting for my son to be delivered to me like a piece of meat." James crumbled the message in his hands in anger.

Jon strode up to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. In this moment James saw how much he looked like Lord Eddard. _If only you'd learn, James…_he could hear his father saying in his head again. Lord Eddard's were icy, his eyes clouded like a morning fog, but his heart was always warm for his children. James never doubted that he had been a good father. "In war one does what one must." Jon gave them a squeeze. He even _sounded _like James's father. "Father always told us so."

_Even now he still calls him father, _James noted. He wouldn't have it any other way. "You sound like him."

Jon gave a small laugh. "I always listened to him."

"I never did."

"You did…whether they took hold or not, remained to be seen."

"They did, but it was later in life."

"Daenerys…"

"Aye."

Jon gave his shoulder a firm slap. "Did you tell her about Ned?"

"No," James said with a shake of his head. "I have yet to."

"Write her after we break our fast. It might do you some good."

That's what happened soon after. James combed his hair and followed Jon outside, two Stark men following behind them. They kept guards around them, even though they felt they needed no guards around the northmen. It was not the northmen James worried about, but the black brothers. They were growing impatient with each passing day. Most clamored for blood, some hated being at the whims of Mance, but most wanted the former. James wanted it too. _Whatever I must do to go home. _But even that did not seem on the horizon and it was all keenly felt. Bran was losing his lords, the Lord Commander Mormont his own men, even Gendry was pressing to leave. It was only Tyrion and James who had noticed that the wildlings were pressing now.

It was just a matter of time before battle was upon them.

The night Ned was taken was only the beginning. James was there atop the Wall when the wildlings sent that scouting party…if you could call it that. They ran at the Wall without a void and care, too few in number to make a true difference. The archers that patrolled the Wall made quick work of them. No catapults had to be loaded. James watched beside Bran as the arrows hissed up at the air, coming down upon the wildlings like a rain of black death. The raiders dropped like flies, and soon littered the ground. The next day some more came, and some more and more. James knew this was just the beginning. Soon their numbers would increase until Mance ordered an all-out attack on Castle Black. But there was another thing they had to attend to.

After James broke his fast he went with Tyrion and Jon towards the Shadow Tower. Lord Manderly's other son Wylis who was now lord was holding it, and they had to make inspections. Bran had sent them, for he needed Gendry and Rickon with him should anything happen. James doubted something would. The three men huddled in their best furs, took fifty men with them, and made for the tower. It was at the far end of the Wall and near the mountains, so it would take half the day to get there. Along the way James was at the helm with Tyrion and Jon beside him. Behind him the men formed into a column atop their horses, holding banners of house Stark in their hands. It was cold this day and the winds were rising, but the snow was light and non existent.

There was no respite on this march. James wanted to be back at Castle Black before the night fell over the sky so he could meet with Val. It was what plagued his thoughts for most of the day. This would be the first time he was alone with her for years. He had only spoken to her the day she came to treat with Mance in his name. Val was still beautiful after so many years, this James could not deny. When he saw her he was nervous like a green boy, but she made him feel at ease with her smile. It almost felt like a betrayal to Daenerys to find Val still a beauty. _Daenerys would be angry with jealousy, _James thought at the time. His wife had always been the jealous type, and often that jealousy got in the way of thinking. _Ros is proof of that. _

When they arrived at the Shadow Tower, Lord Wylis Manderly was waiting for them with his men who were guarding the tower. Bran had most of the towers along the Wall manned again - well those that were still fit to be manned. He had patrols along most of it as well. Jon had warned him that Mance would attempt at scaling the Wall again, so Bran took precautions. He had many patrols at night walking sections of the Wall. Sometimes they'd take shifts with the rangers - those that could be spared, at least. James thought it a good idea. It would be easily and painless for Mance to scale the Wall at night, open a gate, and have the wildlings take Castle Black by surprise. Bran knew better. Now it was a matter of waiting…as it was for Mance when James tried to take his life.

Lord Wylis was a quiet man. He was short and fat like his father, soft-spoken and always courteous and formal. He gave James a nod when he saw him into the courtyard of the Shadow Tower. The tower was black and jutted into the sky. Mance would expect this place to be kept unguarded, seeing as not many men could be fit, so Bran expected him to attack here or perhaps attempt to take them by surprise. James just had to make sure the Lord of White Harbor was doing his job.

Jon and Tyrion walked beside him as Lord Wylis showed his defenses upon the Wall. There was fresh gravel laid about for them, James noticed. It seemed that Lord Manderly had prepared beforehand for his arrival. He could sense something amiss, but James was sure this man was doing his job. How hard could it be? He just had to make sure his patrols were doing their job at night, looking out for wildilngs. That was all that was required of him.

James noticed the White Harbor men looked tired. "Are they being fed?" he asked Lord Manderly.

The fat man nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Then why do they look so tired?" asked Jon.

"These men are coming off their nightly patrol," Lord Wylis explained. "We are abiding by Lord Bran's request to have them look out for those savages." He gave a cough.

"You cannot underestimate those _savages,_" said Tyrion. "Mance Rayder is not as savage as they are. He was a black brother once."

"Yes, Lord Lannister."

"So you understand what you are doing here?" Jon asked. "Should the Shadow Tower be attacked, you are the first line of defense. You must get back to Lord Stark before it is too late."

"If they attack at night, they shall not get past us," Lord Manderly swore. "Most of my men want to go home. They grow tired of this war…"

"As do we all," James said, moving along the gravel. Along the Wall he saw barrels of spears and arrows. Archers were huddled around braziers atop the Wall in groups of five to seven. Some of the men there had spears in hand with daggers on their hips. On their backs some of them carried rounded shields with the merman of Manderly painted upon it. As they moved along most of the men stopped their conversation and gave a dip of their head. James would return it in-kind. Something his father had taught him was that a lord or leader respected his men. These were James's men, no matter that his brother held the title of Lord of Winterfell. He was Bran's second-in-command beside Jon. They respected him.

"Is their morale low?" Jon asked in a whisper.

Lord Wylis leaned toward them, his chin gave a jiggle. "They fear that Lord Stark is letting Mance walk over him. The men want to take the fight to them. They dislike waiting for them like mulling babes."

"They will obey command," Jon said sternly.

The Lord of White Harbor gave a reassuring nod. "Of course, Lord Targaryen. I just want to know how long he deems to wait."

"As long as need be." James let out a cough. "Would you have us attack in open field when we are so outnumbered? They outman us, Lord Manderly, surely you must know that."

"Yes, my lord, but they are savages without proper training or discipline. How could they hold any sort of threat towards true northmen?"

"Underestimating your enemy is a southron trait," James said. "Do not fall prey to it."

"It is the bane of any man," said Tyrion. "Not just men of the South."

"Regardless, my lord," Lord Manderly said, "we cannot wait much longer. Sooner or later we must take the fight to them."

"Words heard before." James shook his head. "We must be patient and wait. The wildlings attack everyday and with greater numbers each time. Mance is letting us know he is in control."

"A fact well known, my lord." Lord Manderly walked them down the icy steps of the Shadow Tower and continued, "Surely we have scouts beyond the Wall. Have we heard any word back?"

"Yes," Jon answered this time. "Scouts report that Mance has divided his forces. The Magnar and Tormund Giantsbane split themselves from Mance, while this King-beyond-the-Wall moved the core of his forces south."

"He is moving towards the Wall?"

James nodded. "Yes. So you see, Lord Manderly, winter is coming."

"You bloody Starks are always right with those words," Tyrion cursed.

Wylis nodded. "Aye, Lord Lannister has the right of it. And why did he split his forces? What does he want Tormund Giantsbabe to do?"

"My guess is climbing the Wall." Jon moved to James's right. "You must keep extensive watch these few days, Lord Wylis."

"Yes, my lord Targaryen. I will have my men rotate more frequently in patrols so they are better rested."

James then said softly, "And should my son be with him, make sure he is spared. I do not want him mistaken for a wildling."

"Of course, Lord Stark. Young Eddard is known well by the men of the North. They love him and respect him, as they did his namesake."

"Gratitude for your kind words." They moved down the steps into the courtyard with their retinue of men now. James and the rest made one last inspection of the camp and left soon after. Before they left Lord Manderly gave them a warm meal along with some sausage, cheese, ale, and water for the road. It would be night by the time they arrived back at Castle Black; just in time for him to see Val. They moved back to the castle with haste (mainly because James wanted to be back soon for Val) and made good time. They ate some of the food Lord Manderly gave them and it was satisfying.

Bran called James, Jon, and Tyrion into his solar when they returned. They found the Lord of Winterfell in his solar in the newly built King's Tower, reading over scrolls of parchment. Bran was brooding in his chair over the brazier, reading. Robert was there with him. The boy was also reading his own scrolls and gave the men a small smile when they entered. James took his seat with them but Bran kept reading. "Interesting reading, my lord?" Tyrion quipped.

Bran glanced up at him from his message. "More news from Winterfell…"

"Dark wings, dark words?" Jon asked.

"Less darker, it would seem." He looked up at them now, James saw the heaviness in his eyes. Bran was in his thirties, but the years were catching up to him. His auburn hair had began to lose his color, and his beard was now catching some strands of grey. The stress of lordship was taking its toll. "Myrcella writes that all has seemed to quell in Winterfell since Cat's attack. Jeyne and her spend their days together most often then not…"

James ground his teeth in anger. "Would that I had been there to take the man's life instead of Jaime. The boy is too young to share such a burden."

"Aye," Jon agreed. "I would have killed the man who put a hand on my daughter…"

Bran sighed. "Jaime writes that he felt honored to defend Cat's life. He says it gives him no issue."

"He's just a boy," James said. "All boys feel that honor and glory when taking their first life."

"Uncle Robb never felt such," said Robert.

"Were you there?" James asked. His tone was a bit too hard for his taste. "Robb never wanted glory. He just wanted to rescue us…"

Robert could only nod. "Yes, I know. Grandmother has told me all there is to know."

"There is another matter at hand," said Bran. "How is the Shadow Tower?"

"Managing as they can," Jon told him. "But Lord Manderly questions your leadership."

Bran raised an eyebrow. "Lord _Wylis _Manderly? The man never is so outspoken."

"I guess the Wall has changed the man."

"What else did he say?" Bran asked.

"When we would attack Mance."

Bran scoffed. "An old subject. Do they not understand that Mance will attack us first? Already he grows bolder by the day."

"I say we defeat him." Robert raised his eyes to them. "So we can rescue Ned and be done with it."

"That will come in time," Bran urged. "There is nothing we can do for Ned. If everything Jon says is true, then I know he will return to us."

"Yes, but at what cost?" James questioned. "Each day that brings a new sun, I do not know whether he lives or dies…"

"But you still believe him alive?" Robert asked.

"Of course. Any father would absent the lifeless body in front of them. I just wish it for Lya's sake…"

Robert nodded.

Bran said, "And this Val thing, James. Do you still meet with her tonight?"

"Yes. After this I will make my way to see her."

Bran eyed him for a moment. "Find out anything you can. Find out about the horn…"

"I doubt she will tell me anything."

"You never know."

James figured Bran was right. "Mayhaps I shall try…"

And so he did. James returned to his chambers soon after and dressed in black for this night. He combed out his hair, trimmed his beard slightly, cleaned his nails, and went out towards the stables. Val bid for him to meet her outside the gate of Castle Black during the night, when the moon was brightest. James brought a couple of Stark men with him for protection, and made for the tunnel that led to the other side. He knew that Val would never harm him, but…it was just a precaution. It was all he could do since Ned was taken.

The night was black and starry when James arrived outside the Wall. The crickets were chirping, the air was cold, and he huddled himself for warmth. He bid the two Stark soldiers to wait out at the gate for him while he waited for Val. It was a few moments before he saw her step out from the brush on a horse. She was wearing white furs, white breeches, and along with her hair in a single braid over her shoulder. It was how she used to wear her hair around him. _Still after so long she can still make me appreciate beauty in this world. _Yet James had a wife who was considered very fair herself. Nothing could take him away from Dany's love and the children they shared.

Nothing cut through James so quickly as the smile that she gave him. He only watched as she dismounted her horse and came forward. "James Stark," she announced. "Finally I can be with you alone."

James relaxed. "After so long…"

"Aye," she agreed, "after so long."

Val stepped forward and exhaled. James could see her breath in the cold. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we shake hands or…"

James couldn't help but chuckle. "If it please, my lady."

She scowled. "I'm not a lady!"

"You haven't changed…"

"But you have." She sighed again. "A wife and five children, is it? How blessed you have been."

"Yes, I have been blessed."

Val stepped forward slightly but James took a step back. She laughed. "I did not come here to harm you, James."

"I know…"

She frowned. "Are the memories so painful?"

_I don't think they ever could be. _"I don't recall it being as such."

"Words left unsaid."

"That should have been said."

"I could never insult you…"

James sighed and got to it. "Why did you call me here, Val?"

This time she came forward and took his arm, James couldn't help but tense. "You tense at my touch now?" she asked. "I remember a time when you never would."

James had no words.

"I merely wanted to walk with you," she bid of him. "As we used to atop the Wall. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. It is just…"

"You love our wife, I know. This dragon wife of yours."

"I'm sorry…"

She hushed him. "You have nothing to apologize for, James Stark. The gods took us along other paths."

James walked with her arm in arm along the Wall. They were both silent for a moment until she said, "There is a reason why I called you here, James. We must speak about a few things…"

"How is he?" James asked before she could reply. "Ned, Val, how is he?"

She smiled again. "You raised that boy right and true, James. Ned is a good lad."

This time he smiled. "Thank you. But how is he?"

"He fairs well under my protection."

"I cannot thank you enough for that."

She looked at him with those grey eyes they shared. "I never need to thank me, James. You know why I did…"

"For the love we once shared."

"And for the child we once dreamed of having."

James felt sad at that. He frowned. "Aye, I know. I took all from you, Val."

"You took nothing. I did not force myself over the Wall. I could've stayed with you."

"And I could have turned a blind eye to my vows as I had done before."

She shook her head. "You had to grow at some point, James. We…we were living in a dream."

"A crow and a free woman. Could it ever have worked?"

"It could have…"

_Mayhaps it could, but we shall never know._ "So where is Ned now?"

She gripped his hand. "He went with Tormund and the Magnar, James."

"And to what purpose?"

"I cannot tell you."

James exhaled deeply. "Val, tell me."

"I cannot. I may be with you here now, but I still am a woman of the free folk. I will not go against my people…"

James nodded. "Fine. At least tell me what he has done since he was captured."

Val explained all to him. She told him how Mance spoke with Ned, how the boy lied to him, and how he lived with Val. She told him how Tormund liked him, how Rattleshirt and the others hated him, and how Mance almost had him killed for lying. James counted his blessing for that. And finally she told him about Aneira, the red-haired wilding woman that Ned had stolen without thinking. James was shocked and all he could say was, "So he broke his vows?"

Val nodded. "Aye, but he did it to survive. He had to do it."

"That does not sound like my son. His honor…"

"…Makes him stubborn, yes, but he saw the reason. Had he refused Aneira, Mance would have killed him that day. He had no choice…"

"Lyanna will not see it that way."

"So he often tells me."

"Has he felt shame?"

She nodded again as they continued to walk in the snow. "Of courses, James. He tells me that you would've been ashamed of him."

"Aye, I would have had he a choice. But now I see that it was removed. I know he is in pain because of it."

She nodded once more and stopped them. Val turned to him and took his hands suddenly as she used to, and James couldn't help but tense. _You have a wife, _his mind reminded him. "I know you have a wife," Val said as if she could read his thoughts. "But I must tell you something."

"What is it?" James was nervous.

She exhaled and smoothed the hair from his face. "Your damn hair is still messy as it always was."

James smiled softly as he remembered happy times. "I know how much you liked it that way."

She smiled. "Aye, I did, but you were too stubborn to change it." Val took a breath and looked into his eyes. "I must tell you something that I have held secret for nineteen years. But…there was no way for me to tell you. I didn't want to burden you."

James's eyes grew wide. "What is it?"

Val kissed his cheek suddenly and said, "After so long I still love you, and it is that love which prevented me from seeing a woods witch. After I left the Wall your seed took hold."

Now it hit him. "Are you saying…that we share a child?"

She nodded. "Aye, we do. Her name is Dalla, James. She is nineteen and looks exactly like you."

James felt his heart sink as this revelation crashed over him. Could Val's words be true? Could he actually have a bastard daughter out there beyond the Wall that he never knew about? James figured it was true. Val would not lie, but still he was winded by this. He had always dreamed of sharing a child with Val, always had. But now this news would tear him in two. He had another child of his own in the world which he never had the chance to know. James didn't know what to think. He knew that Daenerys would not like the news, as Lady Catelyn did not like Jon Snow. Yet he knew that Val would not let him meet their daughter, nor would she ever meet Dany or her half-siblings. "I-I don't know what to say…"

Val smiled. "I know. We share a child, James."

"We often talked about such things…"

"Aye, we did. I just felt I should tell you."

"And what will happen now? Is my…daughter here?"

Val shook her head. "She is with Ned, I'm afraid. Dalla and your Ned have grown close, James, they love each other as siblings should. Ned speaks of their siblings and wants her to meet them. The boy is a dreamer."

James sighed. "I would like to meet her…"

"Maybe upon a day, James. Dalla…she is a hard girl and a spearwife. She would be likely to put one through you than speak with you."

"You cannot blame me, Val. I never knew she existed."

"I know, kit. But now you do."

James shook his head. "I hope to meet her upon the day, and not on a battlefield."

Val looked to the sky. "Mayhaps on a day you shall, James. But for now I must get back. Mance let me leave but told me to be back before the hour of the owl. I must go…"

James nodded and took her back to her horse, giving her a final hug before she mounted again. Val turned to him and said, "I'll always love you, James, even though you love another now. I thought you should know that, love." And before James could reply she turned her horse half around and trotted back into the woods. James would have shared the same words with her, had she given him the chance. But he sensed that she feared his reply.

The next day they attacked again.

James had just finished writing a raven to his Dany when the war horn began to blow. He was writing Dany about Val and Dalla. He knew that she should know about her, but was afraid of the result. James asked how their children was doing and told her that he loved her and their babies. Dany was still his heart. He strapped on his armor and sword, running to the top of the Wall with Jon and Tyrion behind him. When they reached the top they saw the men in formation. Archers were lined up in neat rows knocking bows, while spearmen were behind them. From the top James could see men forming up in the courtyard and the tunnel, preparing for heavy fighting within there. James knew that choke point could be used for their advantage. He did not expect what awaited him atop the Wall.

Raiders had come out from the woods in hundreds. James saw spearmen and women alike, moving out of the woods in force. They were brandishing their weapons and yelling, and he even saw a ram coming forth made of oak. James noticed they were too few in number to pose a true threat. _They will be slaughtered. _He came up beside Bran. "How many, brother?"

"Three hundred by the looks," said Bran. "Too small to be the true force, but more then we have ever seen. They will be defeated quickly."

"What would you have of me?"

"You, Jon, and Rickon will lead the archers in their attack. I would have Gendry and Tyrion man the catapults. I would end this quickly."

James nodded and went to his duty. He stood atop the Wall with Rickon, Jon and the Northmen behind them. Jon had given the order to knock bows and James watched as the wildlings creeped closer as slow as turtles. Rickon handed him a bow and quiver filled with arrows, and Jon did the same. Soon the first catapults fired their shots and it began.

The rocks moved in the air and slammed into the enemy below. The wildlings gave shrieks in reply but kept moving. Soon each moment "fire!" would be yelled and "reload!" and the catapult rocks would be sent flying into the sky to slam into them. But still the wildlings kept moving. They moved so slow and when they got close, James and the archers knocked their bows.

"Take aim!" Jon ordered. "Wait…wait…loose!"

The arrows hissed in the air by the thousands, and it covered out the morning sun. James let his go and watched as they arched in the sky and rained down upon the willdlings. Many made their mark and most of them fell. He saw a woman scream in pain as one stuck out of her neck. He saw a man hit in the chest, another the leg, another the arm, another in the chest. It was slaughter. James reloaded his shot and took aim once more as he prepared for the next volley. "Fire!" Jon ordered again.

Another volley was sent and the wildlings fell in mass. This time more wounded were upon the field and they were groaning in pain. Now he knew that it was over. "Fire at will!" Jon said this time.

James reloaded his shot and knocked back his bow, aiming at the men who were moving the ram. He let loose his shot and saw it hit a man in the head, he fell over without a scream. Soon the sky was filled out with arrows and rock alike, making their mark. The wildlings were brave, he knew, but they lacked real discipline and fighting. They continued to move forward as the hissing filled the air, and more and more wounded laid strewn with the dead. James reloaded and fired as much as he could. He would make his mark most of the time, yet some of them would miss. The northern and black brothers beside them began to count out when they made their mark, as if it was a game. "One!" some would yell. "Twenty!" another said. "Fourteen!" said another. "Twenty-five!" another counted. Soon wagers were being thrown around along with laughs, cries, and jests. It was just a game to them.

Soon the numbers were so low that the gate was opened and the northern calvary moved out to finish them. Some threw down their weapons, others fought back, but it was too much. James watched the slaughter by the Greatjon who was hollering and wielding his giant sword. They ran down the survivors and Bran finally said, "Spare those who surrender. Tend to the wounded who surrender as well. Kill those who try to harm you."

James went out with his brothers onto the field when it was over. The bodies were littered everywhere along with the arrows. They covered the snow like needles sticking out of a porcupines back, but the stench was what got him. It smelled of blood, sweat, and death. Northmen were out there tending the dead. They were stacking them in giant piles to burn later because there was no where to put them. The battering ram they used was set to the torch as well. The wounded would cry out in pain and the army maesters, medics, and Maester Lucas would attend to them. Some men with arrows in their legs sat up against the Wall, some women as well. But there were still so many dead and others who would rather die then surrender. Many had tried to take up sword but were killed instantly.

James walked the field alone, looking for any sign of Ned among them. Even though he believed what Val told him, he had to be sure. He walked over a man whose brains had been destroyed by a catapult rock and another whose head had an arrow sticking from it. He walked by two men were moving a corpse when he saw a girl whose hair was as red as fire. She called out to him. "Crow!" she murmed. "Crow…" her voice was weak.

James ran over to her side and knelt in the snow. "I'm no crow. What is your name?"

He lifted her head slightly and saw she had two arrows in her chest and another in her leg. She had blood coming out her mouth as well. "My name…my name is Aneira. What is yours?"

_Aneira…the girl that Ned had stolen. _"James Stark."

He saw her face slightly beam. "James Stark…your Ned's father." She spit up blood.

"You mustn't speak. I will get the maester."

The girl shook her head and all James could see was his niece Jeyne in her face. It made him sad. "No, Ned's father," she said, coughing up more blood. "Just tell Ned I love him…"

James nodded and cradled her head in his arms as she died.


	15. Chapter 15 Eddard VII

**A/N: I own nothing. George R.R. Martin, does. And thank you for the reviews. Mean a lot.**

**Someone asked me what actors I imagine my characters looking like, and I honestly have about zerooo idea. Although I did think that Casella would look like Laeta from Spartacus. It's the hair. **

**Anyway who gives a shit let's get on with this. Ned takes a climb. **

**Chapter 15 Eddard VII**

**Eddard**

"All of them?" Ned asked in a gruff tone. Dalla was holding onto him like a spider on one of Winterfell's grey walls. Her face was buried into his shoulder in fear of the news Val had brought with her. He could feel the worry in her arms. Ned knew she had a reason to be so. It was the news they were all expecting. Ned had tried his best to assure Dalla that Aneira would not take the Wall, and that perchance they would all be killed. He even thought himself gloomy at such thoughts, but he couldn't let Dalla let herself believe that her friend would succeed. Dalla's mother was standing at the foot of the tent, her eyes down at the ground. She could not look them in the eyes. Val had come back in the morning behind a rising sun and awoke them with news. Ned had a feeling what it was.

"All of them, Ma?" Dalla asked.

Val could only nod with sad eyes.

He could feel Dalla's nails dig into his shoulder. "And does that mean…"

Val then said, "All of them, Ned. No one survived."

"That can't be," said Dalla, aghast. "Mance wouldn't send them to their deaths…"

"I told them as much." Ned sighed.

"And Aneira, Mother?" Ned's half sister asked. He could hear the heaviness in her voice. "Did she survive?"

Ned's heart beat fast as Val looked at them with sad grey eyes and lightly shook her head. Dalla screamed for a moment, yelling and hitting Ned in the arm. Her best friend had just died in battle. _I hope it was as glorious as she wanted. _In the end though Dalla would not shed a tear. "The free folk never cry," said Dalla. "Spearwives don't cry neither." And she was right. Despite all the screaming, yelling, hitting, Dalla did not shed a tear. In anger she kicked over a log and fell down, stubbing her toe. Ned sat there and watched until she walked angrily past Val, out of the tent. Ned could only sigh and feel sad that she was gone. But in his mind he knew that she would die. Not to mention that Ned never loved her. _Why do I feel so bad in thinking that?_

Val looked at him with sad eyes. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I told her that there was no way she could take the Wall."

Val shook her head. "No she could not. I-I told Dalla as such as well…in hopes that it would ease her pain."

"Dalla is stubborn. She would have never thought against Aneira."

"Aye, that much is true."

Ned grew silent and he said nothing. Val sighed and came to sit down beside him. "I feel as if I should _feel_ something other than nothing," Ned said to her. "But I feel nothing but sadness at her death. No love, but just sadness. As if she deserved more."

"Aneira wasn't stupid." Val's voice was soft. "She knew you truly didn't love her. She just liked having your warmth by her side."

"At least that is what I hope. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Val braced his shoulder lightly. "You did what you had to, to survive. Don't think otherwise, Ned."

"I still feel horrible, no matter that she is gone. Is there anything I can do to ease Dalla's pain?"

"Mayhaps talking to her. Dalla has always been strong, but a girl nonetheless."

Ned snorted. "The last time I called her a girl she hit me hard in the arm and it nearly shattered. I'll go talk to her."

Eddard stood from the log and made for the tent flap, but Val called him once more. "Ned," she said, "remember on the morrow that you must go climb the Wall. Do you know what must be done?"

He turned around and nodded. "Yes, I do. I shall play my part as I have been since you captured me."

"You can go home soon," she whispered softly. "We are almost there, Ned."

"But how much longer?"

"Are you so eager to leave us?"

"No," he admitted with a shake of his head, "but I have a wife and child too get back to."

"You are your father's son."

Ned nodded and was about to leave once more before Val blurted, "Your father says hello, Ned. He loves you and misses you, and says that his thoughts are with you."

Ned could only grunt. "How did the meet go?"

Val sighed. "As I expected. He tensed at my touch, smiled when needed, and was taken back by the news of Dalla's birth."

"My father wishes to meet her, doesn't he?"

"Aye, she does."

"Will you ever see it so?"

"Perhaps upon a day when we are not at each other's throats. Maybe when Mance finally takes the Wall."

"_If _he takes the Wall."

"He will take the Wall, Ned."

Ned wasn't so sure. "How? You haven't told me."

She glared at him. "Nor will I. Aye, Ned, I like you, maybe even love you as I would a son, but I will not betray my people."

"Fair enough. I know there is a horn..."

"Do not test me!" Val snapped. "Dalla will tell you what happens when you test me!"

Ned chuckled. "The wrath of the free folk, I suppose."

"Aye, the wrath of the free folk and you best not awaken it."

"You reminded me of my mother in that moment."

Val stared at him. "Do I look like a dragon?"

"No, you just act like one. My mother told me not to awaken the dragon's wrath when I was being insolent as a child. It worked every time."

"A smart woman."

"Indeed she is."

Val patted the log again. "Before you leave, come sit with me a moment."

"But I was just-"

"Come..." her voice was stern.

Ned did as bid and she exhaled. "Have I treated you well?"

Eddard nodded. "Of course."

"Then I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, my pretty lady." Ned grabbed her hands. "Ask for the moon and I'll give it to you. I owe you my life."

She smiled and shook her head. "You flatter your way into many women's hearts, I can already tell. No matter. I need you to promise me this thing..."

"What is it?"

Val took a deep breath. "I want you to promise me that should Mance fail, and I were to be killed, that you'll take care of Dalla."

Ned's eyes widened. "Nothing will happen to you, Val."

"I know, kit, but I cannot see the future. Dalla is your half sister, James's daughter, and that must count for something. I just want you to take care of her should anything befall me when we attack Castle Black. Will you promise me that, kit?"

_I cant try. _"Yes, Val, of course, but I will pray that it will never come to that."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Ned Stark. When we part, I hope to see you again."

"And I you, my lady."

She punched him in the arm as Dalla would. "I'm no lady, Ned, how many times must I tell you? Now run along and find your half sister. Dalla is not great company when angry."

"She's not company when happy either."

Val laughed, shook her head once more, and bid him leave. The day was bright when Ned walked out of the hall. The sun was bright in the sky and it blinded him for a mere moment. Some patches of snow weighed down the limbs of surrounding trees and blanketed the surrounding hills. Ned found his half sister shooting arrows at a tree. All Eddard had to do was walk towards the _thrum _that emit from each shot. Dalla was good with her bow, perhaps she could even rival Robb should the two ever meet. How Ned would wish for that even though it seemed like some sort of mad dream. He had been amongst the free folk for so long that he forgot what it felt like to be a northmen, to be with his family, to be _home. _

He had gotten to know the free folk. It made what he had to eventually do that much harder. Not only had he grown to love Val and Dalla, but others amongst their group as well. The children, the women, the elderly even. Most were in awe of Ned because he was a Stark. "We've never seen a Stark before," a child had told him upon a day. They thought the Starks were part wolves. One of the little girls asked him if he could turn into a direwolf if he wished. Ned only laughed, mussed her hair as he would've done to Rhaegar, and told her that only on a full moon. It just made it all too hard for him to bear. He did not truly want their friendship, did not want Aneira, but in the end he would have to betray them. And most of them would die because of it.

Ned felt little sweet on his shoulders as Dalla came to view. The little girl had found Ned and ran over to him, asking if he could put her on his shoulders. Ned couldn't help but oblige her. It reminded him of when Rhaegar was her age and asked him the same. "Now I'm the Lord of Winterfell!" he would yell atop Ned's shoulders. He smiled at the memory.

Dalla angrily removed another arrow from her quiver, knocked and loosed before Ned could have another thought. The arrow soared past the tree and Dalla threw the bow against the ground in anger. "Our father once told me that anger does not help you shoot the bow better," Ned told her upon his arrival. "He said to relax and exhale before each shot."

"You think I don't know that?!" Dalla snapped. "I can shoot a bow, Ned! I have been since I was a little girl like little sweet." She huffed and sat down on a stump that was by her.

Ned took little sweet off his shoulders and sat her on his lap. The girl began to play with his fingers, at times even gnawing at them like a puppy would. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ned asked.

"I don't want to talk about anything."

"Keep it inside you never helps. My mother taught me that."

"Enough about your mother and father!" Dalla yelled at him now, turning on him in a blaze of anger. "Old gods if you hear me, make him shut up!"

_This is how Cat will be when she is nineteen. _"I'm just saying…I know how you feel. I've loved and lost like you have."

"What have you lost?" she asked of him now. "You're the son of a lord and a lady, you fool. You have had someone wiping your arse since you were born. I never knew my father, I only had my mother. I only had Aneira…" She sighed heavily and turned away from him.

Ned reached out to grasp her shoulder. "I know, I know. I may have not grown up north of the Wall, but I still love as you do. Should anything happen to one of my family I don't know what I would do. I feel your pain."

Dalla huffed. "How can you? Aneira was my _best friend. _We had the same milk mother. I've lost her now, lost her and now you must leave me too."

"I don't know when that will happen."

"It must happen, as you like reminding me."

Ned looked around and spoke in a whisper. "My place is not here, Dalla, as much as you wish it so. I love Lyanna, our child, and I must get back to her. My uncles, cousin, and father are at Castle Black. Should Mance take the Wall, they will be killed, and I cannot allow that. I have to escape."

"Aye, I know Ned."

"Then why do you grow sad at this?" He smirked. "Will you miss me?"

Dalla scoffed. "Not bloody likely."

"I think you will. I know little sweet will..."

The girl gnawed at his finger once more and smiled at him. Ned for once saw Dalla's face soften. "Aye, she will, Ned, and you'll have to know that you broke her heart."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've broken a girl's heart."

"So you like to say..."

Ned shrugged. "In the Red Keep when I fostered, many a girl asked for my time Once news reached that Casella had left me like a spoiled sack of potatoes. Only Lyanna was the one who earned it among them. She didn't eye me like a piece of meat."

Dalla shook her head. "Again with this Lady Lyanna."

"She is my wife, how can she not be constantly on my thoughts?"

Dalla sighed. "Well, I suppose you should be off then. To get back to her."

"You know it will not happen on the morrow."

Now she turned back to him with her eyes clouded like a fog. Ned and her shared the same eyes. "But it will soon," she said softly, "and I'll never see you again…"

Little sweet scrambled up to place her head on Ned's shoulder, so he could only hold her up lest she wanted to fall. He gave a grunt and said, "We'll see each other again. Whether Mance is defeated, or he wins, we'll see each other again. And if I don't…well, I'll tell my children and our siblings about you."

"Thank you, Ned. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, I suppose."

"You lost your best friend, I cannot blame you."

"Aye, she was my best friend. A spearwife, she was, and your lover, too. But you never loved her…"

Ned must have looked abashed because Dalla only sniffed. "Your kneeler wife, I know. Aneira always knew that you never truly loved her, although she might have you. She just liked your warmth."

Ned could only nod. Dalla sighed then. "Don't look so grim, Ned. Soon you'll be gone from all of this. But first we must take climb the Wall." She stood up from the stump again and began to shoot the bow.

The next day they made for the Wall.

They left in the morning with two groups of raiders. There was Tormund's group and the Thenns lead by their Magnar as well. Ned took a fresh breath of air and allowed himself to hope. The sky was pink near the horizon and paler grey higher up. In the sky Ned couldd see the Sword of the Morning, the star sell hung in the south, bright and white like a blazing diamond in the dawn, but the blacks of the forest were turning once again to greens and golds. And above the trees stood the Wall, the ice pale and glimmering beneath the dust and dirt that pocked its surface. The Magnar sent a dozen men riding west and a dozen riding east, to climb the highest hills they could find and watch for any sign of rangers in the wood or riders on the high ice. The Thenns carried bronze-banded war horns to give warning should the Watch be sighted. The other wildlings fell behind them.

Ned knew that the Wall stood seven hundred feet up from the ground, so his uncle Jon had told him. But Tormund had found a place where the Wall was in between, both high and low. Before them, the ice rose sheer from out of the trees like some immense cliff, crowned by wind-carved battlements that loomed at least eight hundred feet high, perhaps shine hundred in spots. But that was deceptive, Ned realized as they drew closer. In his mind he could hear Maester Willem telling him about Bran the Builder raising the Wall on terrain that was ever feasible. And here about the hills rose wild and rugged.

Ned's father had told him that the Wall was a sword east to Castle Black, but a snake to the west. It was true. Sweeping in over one huge humped hill, the ice dipped down into a valley, climbed the hill even more and went dipper into the valley still. It then rose higher and higher again as far as the eye could see. It was truly mountainous west.

Tormund and the Magnar had chosen to assault the stretch of ice along the ridge. Here the Wall seemed highest, but a good third of that height was earth and stone rather than ice; the slope was too steep for their horses, almost as difficult as scramble any hill. The ridge was also densely wooded which offered easy concealment. Ned was told that once the black brothers would go out everyday with axes and cut down the encroaching trees, but that was a long time ago, and here the forest grew right up to the ice. The day was damp and cold as well, and it was even damper by the Wall, beneath all that ice. The closer they got, the more the raiders would hold back. Dalla told him that for them this marked as the end of the world. Ned supposed if he was looking out across the Narrow Sea, he would be feeling the same thing as well.

All Eddard could think about was how to escape from them all. To stay with Dalla and Val, he would have to become a wildling to the bone. He did not want that. Ned wanted to see Lya, yearned for her touch and kiss, and wanted to just go home. But it was not the time yet. But in the past few days Ned feared for Dalla and Val as well. Should he abandon them on to return to his duty, Mance or the Magnar could cut out their hearts. He knew that Rattleshirt would be glad to because Dalla was Ned's sister. He was sure the Lord of Bones got wind of that by now. And what if he took them with him…assuming they would go, which was far from certain…they could never be allowed within Castle Black, and Ned was sure they'd be coldly welcomed within Winterfell. He wondered what his mother thought of Dalla, if she knew of her. Ned assumed his father would have told her by now…

Tormund nor his raiders seemed to be scared of the Wall. _They have all done this before, _Ned realized. Tormund began to call out names when they dismounted, and eleven gathered around him. Beside the Giantsbane, they were all young men. The oldest could not have seen more than twenty-five namedays, and some were even Ned's age or younger. All were lean and hard, which reminded Ned of Robert in many ways. _But Robert is taller than most of them, and maybe stronger as well. He has always been part aurochs. _How Ned just wished to hear his laugh or shouts, or even one of his god-awful gaudy japes that made Lady Catelyn admonish him. Ned just wished to see her again as well…

The wildlings used hempen rope to climb the Wall, slumped around the shoulder and down their chests. Their boots had spikes sticking out of the end; iron for Tormund, bronze for some, but most had jagged bone. On their hips they had small-stone hammers, a leather bag of stakes from the other. Their ice axes were antlers with sharpened tines, bound to wooden hafts with strips of hide. The eleven climbers sorted themselves into three teams of four, Tormund made the twelfth man. The Magnar did not take part in this. He announced that Mance promised a sword of castle forged steel to whomever made the top without dying.

Ned watched as they scrambled up the steep slope of the ridge and vanished into the trees. He knew that the wildlings scaled the Wall all the time, so Lady Catelyn and Maester Willem would say. Ned's father told him it was true as well, and he had been First Ranger. James Stark would tell him that sometimes he would lead patrols along the Wall and they would stumble upon raiding parties. At times he even found the broken bodies of men who had fallen to their deaths. Sometimes they could even go around the Wall near the Bay of Seals, should they wish. Fortunately for the Watch it was too close to the Shadow Tower, so they would be spotted beforehand. Some managed to slip by, however. Usually if the patrols found them on top of the Wall, they would throw them off before they could make away with their plunder. Ned's father claimed to have seen it happen more than once.

"There they are," said Dalla, pointing up to them from her horse. Ned was grateful that Tormund did not make him scale the Wall. Mance had made him go because he knew some about the Night's Watches defenses. If it were up to anyone else he would have been made to climb, but thankfully Tormund seemed to like him in some bizarre way. Ned saw the Giantsbane himself come into view as he was the first on the Wall. Eddard figured one of his strides was worth about two of his fellow raiders.

He watched as the other raiders began to ascend the Wall. They would move carefully from wood to ice, hacking out a handhold with short sharp blows of their ice axes, and then swing over. Tormund moved up the Wall quickly, while the second man whom he was connected to through the same rope was still on the tree. Tormund still moved slow, but he was making good progress. He'd kick open a new foothold whenever there was no natural one, and the other men began to do the same. Tormund would then take his axe and strike it into the ice, hoisting him and the others up. Soon the second man made it onto the ice while the third was moving up the tree.

It was another eighty feet before the other party came from the trees. They were all spaced twenty yards apart so they wouldn't crash. Tormund led the first group, another known raider named Earl the other, and Grigg the third. "So slow!" The Magnar complained loudly. "Have they forgotten about the crows or the northmen?!"

Ned held his words. Beside him he could see Dalla looking up at the Wall with nothing but awe in her grey eyes. "Is this the first time you've seen the Wall?" Ned asked her.

"No," she said, "my mother has taken me to see it many a time. I'm just in awe by the sheer size…How can a man build such a thing?"

"My grandmother said that Bran the Builder built the Wall with magic. I'm sure that would help."

Dalla punched him in the arm. "I know that, little brother, but it is still a marvel to behold. It must have taken many moons to build such a thing."

"Bugger that," the Magnar spat. "If it weren't for that _thing _you love so dear, we wouldn't have to be climbing it."

Dalla glared at him and said no word. Ned looked at the climbers again and knew how sore they must be feeling. Back in Winterfell when he was younger, Ned would climb the broken towers with Cat and sometimes Jaime. Each day they grew bolder and they would climb until their fingers were frozen and their limbs sore. And that had been stone. Ice was another matter. On certain days it could be hard as stone, but the surface would be slick. Men could slip and fall, or hit a patch of rotten ice where they air got through. It was never safe. It reminded him of a time when Lady Catelyn had caught him and his cousins, and she almost died out of fear. Ned could still hear it today. "Ned Stark, get down from there!" his grandmother yelled. "You'll fall as your uncle did and I'll rue that day! Do you want me to die so soon?" Ned laughed to himself and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Dalla asked of him.

"Nothing."

She punched his arm again. "Tell me. I hate it when you do that."

"Fine. I was just thinking about my family again - well, our family, I suppose."

Dalla could only nod as she did when he mentioned her Stark family. "And what were you thinking about?"

"How I'd climb Winterfell's grey walls with Cat and Jaime."

"And what happened?" He could see she was intrigued.

"Our grandmother, Lady Catelyn, caught us once. She nearly died and yelled for us to get down. That woman always cared for us too deeply, but was always loving. I take her for granted…"

"She sounds like a great woman."

"She is. There is no other grandmother like Catelyn Tully Stark. I miss her…"

"Do you think she'd like me?"

Ned nodded. "If she got to know you. But…" He did not have the heart to tell her about his grandmother's view of bastards. "…after a while she would grow to love you. As they all would."

Dalla nodded again and said, "They're moving a bit faster."

The sun climbed the sky and the wildlings the Wall. He hoped that a patrol would come by and spot them, but he knew that to be folly. There was no one patrolling this section of the Wall. Fortunately for them, Tormund was not looking to attack Castle Black today, nor could he. Even with the element of surprise they lacked the numbers. It was just a test to see how well the Wall was manned. Ned saw one man trying to go around a patch of bad ice when it crumbled and took him along with three men down with it. The other men clung to the Wall liked spiders while the chunks of ice passed over them.

They began to move again and Ned only watched with Dalla. While the men moved they traded stories of their childhood, as they liked to do when they were bored. Ned was the one who would be doing most of the talking. He'd tell her of Winterfell and the Starks, even about their families history as well. Dalla told him about the free folk culture, about how she learned to use a bow, and finally about how her and Aneira would get into trouble. Even the mentioning of that girls name made Ned guilty with anguish. He felt her wronged her by pretending to love her, and he was sure the gods would punish him for it. _As if they aren't already by taking me away from Lya's arms. No, they punished me a long time ago. _

By the sixth hour Tormund and the others were moving along more steadily. "They must really want a sword," the Magnar said at the time. The sun was high in the sky and reflected off the Wall giving it a crystalline view. When Ned would look up at it, it would blind his eyes for a mere moment. Soon Earl and Grigg along with their men got lost in the glare, but Tormund could still be seen. They began to move sideways towards a smooth patch of ice when Ned heard a loud crack. Someone yelled for alarm, but it was too late. Men were falling, shrieking to their deaths as large chunks of ice both big and small went down with them. They slammed through the trees and the chunks began to roll down the hill. Ned grabbed Dalla to shield her, as the Thenns did for their Magnar, leaving one of them with a bloody nose.

When it cleared Ned saw the men strewn about the tree canopy. Some of them were impaled by the trees, others were bits on the floor. The Wall had a chunk in it where the ice had fallen, but it gave way to a newer smoother looking piece of ice in its place. Ned saw a red streak along the Wall where someone had been smashed, but in the trees he saw men tattered and broken. The dead were being collected when Tormund reached the top with the remainder of his little group.

By now the sun was falling from the sky so they wasted little time. They unwound the long coils of hemp they'd had looped around there chests, tied them all together, and tossed down one end. The thought of trying to climb five hundred feet up filled Ned with dread, but Mance was a smart man. Tormund unmasked a huge ladder, with rungs of woven hemp as thick as a man's arm, and tied it to the climbers' rope. They did the same until five ladders were there all together.

The Magnar shouted orders in the Old Tongue, and five of his Thenns began to climb together. Even with the ladders it was no easy climb. Ned and Dalla watched them struggle for a while. "I hate your damn southron wall," Dalla cursed. "It is so big and cold. How can we climb that?"

"We climb the ladders, of course."

She again punched him in the arm. "I'm no idiot, Ned, quit pointing out the known! I'm just saying that it is so bloody cold."

"It is made of ice," Ned pointed out.

"My mother always said the Wall had a mind of its own. That it could defend itself."

Ned had heard his uncle tell him the same once, but not until now he did not believe it. Nor did it stop showing him. Along the way up two Thenns fell to their deaths, but they were the last. It was near midnight before Dalla and Ned reached the top; the stars were out again and Dalla was trembling from the climb. "This wall hates me," she told him with what could have been tears, but Dalla never cried. "I could feel it trying to shake me off like a hound does a flea."

"It'll be all right, Dalla. The worst is over now. You don't have to be scared."

Now she punched him hard in the chest and it stung under all this wool, mail, and boiled leather. "I wasn't _frightened, _Ned. You truly are a dullard!"

"Then why were you almost crying?"

"Because Aneira wished to climb the Wall once. It was all we talked about as babes!"

Ned grew quiet as he saw torches flicker in the distance. "Quiet," Tormund ordered, peering down the length of the Wall. "It seems we are not alone up here on this pile o' ice."

The Magnar stood beside him as more torches came into view. "Crows?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Tormund, "but I don't think they'd patrol about now. It must be-"

"-Northmen," Ned realized as shouts came from about. The raiders drew their weapons and waited as the torches neared. Ned stood back and did not reach for his sword, but he knew that he had to partake. _They will kill me if we survive this, but I will go back home if I am not. _Ned knew what he had to do.

He drew his sword while Dalla did her dagger and rushed the northmen. Tormund ran into them with a war cry and Ned saw him cut through one of the helms. On the northmen's chest he saw the merman of Manderly, and knew this was a patrol. He figured that the Lord of Winterfell would make sure they were on duty. Suddenly he saw a Thenn killed when the Magnar came up and sliced the northman's belly open. The man clutched his wound and fell to the ground screaming. The patrol was made quick work of and a few managed to get away. Dalla was stabbing one of them repeatedly with her dagger when Ned pulled her off. She huffed at him and gave him a light shove. Ned sent a prayer that he did not have to kill any of his comrades this day, but cursed that the raiders had won.

"It seems the kneelers patrol the Wall now," Tormund said as he studied one of the swords. He sheathed it in his belt. "We'll have t' tell Mance that."

"We will." The Magnar spat on one of the northmen's corpses. "But now we know they are so easily killed."

"This all won't matter since we have the horn," Tormund pointed out. "Mance will have me give it a mighty blow, and I'll send this hunk o' ice crashing down. Har! What a story I shall tell that day. Tormund Wall-breaker, they'll call me. Har!"

_I must find this horn, _Ned realized. _Before they take the Wall and destroy all of Westeros. _

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter, I know, but the next will be longer. We're going back to Winterfell.**


	16. Chapter 16 Jeyne I

**A/N: This won't happen again. I never really update daily like this. I just had most of this chapter written, I had to go over it. That was the reason why the last one was so short. Bit of a change of pace in this chapter. Not so much doom and gloom.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 16 Jeyne I**

**Jeyne**

"A new gown?" she said in astonishment.

"A beautiful new gown for you, little lady," the old woman promised. She measured Jeyne's hips with a knotted string. "Some nice silk and Myrish lace with satin linings. You will look very beautiful."

"Who commanded it?" Jeyne knew that it perhaps had been her mother. Her name day was soon, she knew. Jeyne was going to turn eleven. But still…who could have ordered it done? Her lady mother? Lady Daenerys…

"Why the Lady of Winterfell, of course."

"My aunt Myrcella commanded this?"

"None other. You know that I have been her seamstress for many years. From the south, I was. A seamstress to the queen Cersei when she was alive." The woman laid the string along her leg. "My lady said that you are almost a woman now. You shouldn't be dressing like a girl anymore. Hold out your arm."

_A woman? I like the sound of that. _Jeyne held her arm out. She needed a new gown, that much was true. She had began to have a woman's body now, having already flowered almost a year back. Jeyne flowered at an early age, her mother told her. Way sooner then Lady Sansa herself had flowered as a child. She said it happened to her when she was twelve. Jeyne could scarcely believe that she was going to be a woman before her mother.

"Your bosom will be as lovely as your lady mother's," the old woman said as she looped the string around Jeyne's chest. "You should not hide it so."

Jeyne could not help but blush at the comment. It was true, she had noticed that lately. Her riding jerkins had began to grow tighter, her tunics not being able to fit as well. Lady Sansa had noticed as well and had new tunics and jerkins for her. Even Cat lent some of her older one's to Jeyne now.

"What color will it be?"

"Oh you leave the colors to me, my lady. I know you will be pleased. You have a whole new dress for your name day as befitting a lady of noble birth."

"Will they be ready in time for my nameday? Or perhaps before the men return. I'd like to look best for that."

The old woman smiled. "For young Eddard, you mean. Yes, it will be ready child, no need to fear. You will look lovely as you always have."

Jeyne couldn't help but let a small one form on her face. "Yes, for him."

"He is a married man with a child on the way. Does it do you good to love a man who cannot love you back? Find another to win your heart, sweet child."

Jeyne sighed. She had heard this before from many in Winterfell. "I have loved him since I can remember. He will always have my heart. And I know in a way I hold his."

The woman stood up now and dusted Jeyne lightly on the shoulders. "You may be right there, child. Ned has always held you dearly to his heart. More so than he did the Lady Casella at a time. But now like the rising sun, a new one has taken its place. The Lady Lyanna is the only one he holds dear."

_Yes, I know. Sometimes I wish I was Lyanna. _But before Jeyne could reply, the woman saw it on her face. "I apologize, sweet child. I did not mean to hurt you."

"No, no, you did no such thing. Tell my lady aunt that she is too kind to me. I know she needn't do this with all that is going on. She is too good to all of us."

"Lady Myrcella is too generous," the seamstress agreed. Jeyne had known her for years. The old woman gathered her belongings and left her alone in the chambers she shared with Marissa. Jeyne sighed and put her dress back on so that she could go back outside. How she wished she could go riding again, but the thoughts sent shivers down her spine. She could still remember watching in hopeless abandon as Cat had a knife to her throat, her violet eyes pleading with Jeyne. _I wasn't strong enough to save her, but Jaime was. Jaime the Gallant. _That's what Robb and Edric were calling him now in jest. "Lord Jaime the Gallant," they'd always say. Jeyne couldn't tell if they were mocking him or not, she certainly wasn't. Jaime was very gallant that day when he killed those men to save not only her but Cat. She had never seen him that way.

How things in Winterfell had changed since that day. Jeyne could no longer go on a ride unless she was guarded with twelve escorts, Ser Edmund included. Cat was not allowed as well unless Lady Daenerys allowed her, and unless there were guards, _and _unless Jeyne or someone else went with her. Both were too scared to even attempt riding a horse again. Now everyday Ser Edmund would have to lead a patrol out in the wood in search of deserters and brigands. Jaime himself had ordered it. The wolfswood had been such a peaceful place until that day. It was filled with many memories for Jeyne. Whether it was with her father and Robb, him taking them to fish. Whether it was with her cousins, Cat especially. And it was the place where Ned had first kissed her on the cheek and given her a flower he picked from the ground. Jeyne still had that flower pressed between pages in one of her mother's books. Now that place was lost to her, as her father, Robert, uncle's, and Ned were as well. _How I wish they'd just come home, _Jeyne wished. _How I wish to see Ned's smile again or one of Robert's gaudy jests. _

The rest of her day was not as exciting. Jeyne went to her lessons soon after with Maester Willem and her cousins. How she did not like these lessons as much as Rhaella or Casella did. Those two girls were smart and knew all the answers. Jeyne and Cat would spend most of the time talking while the maester went on about history, sums, or science. Jeyne never paid too much attention to that. Sure she knew her sums, some history, and some science, but she did not need to be a maester. All Jeyne could do was be a good wife and mother to her future husband. How she wished it was Ned. At times Jeyne imagined a time where she was Lyanna's age, Lya her age, and Ned was her husband. _He said he would marry me had I been older. _Jeyne didn't doubt his words.

But what interested Jeyne the most was the stars. She thought them beautiful, mysterious, and serene. How she loved to look at the stars during a cloudless night with a moon full to burst in the sky. Jeyne would often lay down in the godswood at night with Cat and they'd point out constellations. Sometimes Eddard would join them. Jeyne could remember when she was five and Ned helped her climb up a tree with her. She sat in his lap as he gave her the first lessons about the stars. He told her of the wanderers, the Ice Dragon, the Sword of the Morning. It was then that Jeyne became interested in the stars, but mainly it was because of the memory she shared with the cousin she held closest to her heart. He had forever been on her thoughts since the northern deserter told them of his capture by wildlings. Each day Jeyne went to the godswood and prayed for his safe return. She had cried her eyes out the day she was told. Not only because of what happened, but because of his capture. When her mother found her she held her and assured that Ned would be perfectly all right. She told her of the wildling woman named Val and the love she once shared with her uncle James.

"Ned will be perfectly all right, my sweet," her mother assured, holding her in her arms upon the bed. She had just finished combing out Jeyne's hair, as she claimed Lady Catelyn used to do for her as a girl. "He is safe, Jeyne, he is safe. Nothing shall befall your precious Eddard."

_How can you be so sure? _Jeyne wanted to ask but she did not remember the rest. How could they all rest at night knowing that Ned was out there in the wildlings hands? Jeyne couldn't, at least. In Lady Catelyn's stories the wildlings were what came to you at night if you were a petulant child, or were just monsters in your dreams. They were the evil men who did wrong, and the men of the Night's Watch were the heroes in black. Lady Catelyn would say they would torture their enemies, drink from their skulls, eat the morrow from their bones. It made Jeyne scared as a girl, but Ned had always been there to protect her. _Now he is the one who needs protecting._ Jeyne wondered if he thought of her.

The lessons continued to drag on and Jeyne played with her ink and parchment as the maester asked which King in the North bent the knee to Aegon the Conquerer. _Rhaegar would know this one, _Jeyne thought. Her little silver haired cousin loved the stories about Aegon and his conquest. He especially loved the dragons. Rhaegar was fascinated by those creatures. For his third name day, Jeyne could remember him asking for a baby dragon. How his father laughed and told him there were no more babies, but big ones. Jeyne could remember his little handsome face beaming at the thought of him meeting a real dragon. He often begged his mother to let him see her own, but she said they were long gone from her grasp so long ago. Ned said that they lived in Dragonstone and that his mother could call them should she wish, but she just chose not to. Jeyne didn't know what to believe.

And before Jeyne could open her mouth, Rhaella answered with the giddiness of a woman her age. "King Torrhen," she said with poise. "Commonly known as the King Who Knelt by people of the North."

"Very good!" said the maester. "And which King in the North won the Neck for the north by defeating the Marsh King?" When no one answered he said, "Anyone?"

Jeyne looked around and saw most were bored. Rhaella was fingering through a book, Casella as well. Robb was looking outside, Edric to his table, and Cat was toying with her hair. Rhaegar was pretending to play with his fingers upon the wood of the table, Brandon with him. Jeyne saw them doing this most days. Jaime wasn't here because he was lord and did not have to attend anymore. Lyanna would have been here, too, but she was a married woman with child and such lessons were behind her. Right now Jeyne envied her sister Marissa and cousins Rhaenys and Cassana. They were both too young to begin attending these lessons.

"Anyone?" Willem asked again. He looked to Cat. "Catelyn, how about you?"

Cat shrugged. "I do not know the answer, Maester Willem."

"You do know, but you will not say the answer."

"I do not!" Cat sighed.

The maester shook his head. "Boys, how about you?"

Robb pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Are you a boy?"

He shook his head. "I'm twelve, almost a man."

"Good. I was speaking to Rhaegar and Brandon. Who would rather play imaginary games than listen to the history of their ancestors."

The boys snapped to attention. "What?"

The maester smiled softly. "Do either of you know who took the Neck for the North? Which king…"

"Bran the Builder!" yelled Jeyne's brother. Rhaella and the girls giggled, knowing that was the wrong answer. Even Jeyne couldn't help but smile.

Even the maester did. "I'm afraid you are wrong, Brandon. How about you, Rhaegar?"

Rhaegar shrugged. "Is it…King Theon?"

The maester gave an approving look. "Wrong, but I am impressed you know his name. Good on you, Rhaegar."

Rhaegar's face beamed with pride. "Who is it then?" the boy asked.

"King Rickard."

"King Rickard?" questioned Rhaella. "I've heard of my great-grandsire named Rickard."

"Named after the king, my lady."

"Oh." Rhaella's voice was soft. "Can you give us another question, then?"

Cat groaned. "No more for today! Gods, Rhaella, why are you so interested in this? Are you going to become a maester?"

"Shut up, Cat!" Rhaella snapped. "And girls can't be maesters!"

"Quiet, stupid!" Cat barked.

"Enough!" Willem slammed his book closed. "That is enough lessons for today. Go enjoy the rest of your day doing as you like. I have duties to attend to."

"Tell Jaime the Gallant I say hello," said Edric. "Tell him we still exist…" He got out of his chair and walked out with another word. Jeyne knew he missed Jaime's presence, as did Robb.

Rhaella and the rest of the girls left the room, and Cat told Jeyne that she would rest a little. Jeyne had wanted to run in the godswood with her, but she refused. Instead she went with Robb to visit their mother, who was no doubt in her chambers with Marissa. It was the only time of day where her mother could rest. Lady Sansa had too many duties since Tyrion left. She resumed the stewardly duties that her aunt Arya would have done, but she was too busy with baby Cassana.

Robb and her marched to their mother's chambers in silence. Jeyne did not pay him any mind as he talked to servant girls on the way there. Already all her brother cared about was meeting girls, talking to them, kissing them even…ugh, Jeyne grimaced in disgust. She thought how they flocked over her brother very gross. "Like vultures," Cat would always say. Jeyne couldn't help but agree. Yet she wondered how it was like to kiss a boy…one day, she'll know. Often she dreamed of kissing…

"I'll see you later," Robb said, giving the servant girl a hug. "And I'll be there with Edric."

The girl smiled and blushed, laying a hand on his arm and running away. Robb gave a laugh and walked beside Jeyne again. She sighed. "You musn't be so open about that, Robb. What would others think?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? I but make these days go by faster with those girls. They love me, and I them…"

Jeyne scoffed. "You don't love them. You love to…well…"

He laughed. "Very well, so I do. Edric has been doing the same, too."

"Edric? But I thought he loved his betrothed, Victaria."

"He does," Robb conceded, "but they won't marry for a while. He said he wants to be a boy first before he can become a man. Once they are married, though, he says he will be forever faithful. He doesn't want to be like Robert."

"Robert's a good man, Robb."

"I know he is, but too many girls love him, and he them. How can he stick to one bed?"

Jeyne didn't know. There was not much she could say to that. They walked to the chambers the rest of the way in silence and arrived outside just in time. The door was unlocked and they walked in to find Lady Sansa sitting by the window looking out of it, combing Marissa's hair and singing. Jeyne's mother had a very pretty voice. She was good at it while Jeyne and Cat weren't. Her cousin Rhaella was very good, Casella as well. Jeyne wished she could sing like she wrote poetry. She wrote the best in all of Winterfell, and even Rhaella was envious of her skill.

And as soon as they entered, Marissa ran from their mother's lap into Robb's embrace. Robb laughed and held her in the air as a loving brother should. Marissa laughed as well. Already she loved Robb more than Jeyne. It was a shame to her. Marissa was her only sister and she wished for them to be close. "When she grows older you and her will be very close," her mother assured. "Marissa just loves the boys now as all little girls do. She misses your father and Robb is the only man around. You'll see it change as you grow older." Jeyne just didn't want to their relationship to be like Rhaella's and Cat's. "I just don't want what Rhaella and Cat have," she expressed to Lady Sansa. "You know how they bicker." Her mother had frowned and said, "That will happen only for a moment, but you will be close again. She will love you, Jeyne, do not worry. Cat is willful and Rhaella stubborn, so they bicker. You and Marissa will be different." Jeyne certainly hoped so.

"Oh, how she's missed you," her mother told them. "Each moment of the day she asks me where Robb has gone."

"And Papa, too," said Marissa.

"And Papa," Robb echoed. "But he'll be back soon."

Jeyne sighed. "I doubt it." She went over to her mother and gave her a hug along with a kiss on both cheeks. "Hello, Mother."

Lady Sansa held her hands. "My Jeyne. How do you fair?"

"Tired. Bored. Nothing new."

She frowned. "Why must you be like this?"

"That's because she is right," said Robb, coming over to kiss her cheek as well. Marissa was bobbing in his arms. "There is not much for us in Winterfell since Father left."

Her mother shook her head softly. "That is not true. You have your cousins to keep you company."

"Yes, but we also have to take care of Rhaegar and Brandon." Marissa tugged on his hair and Robb winced. "Ouch, Marissa," he admonished lightly. He turned back to their mother. "And you know how they are. _Let us spar! _they always complain. Me and Edric are the ones who have to learn more than they do."

"That's not right, Robb," their mother admonished. "They have a right to learn just as you do."

"But we're older!"

"Your cousin and brother have much to learn. How do you expect them to unless they practice?"

Robb shrugged. "Not sure, Mother."

"Ned always let you spar when you were younger. I expect the same from you and Edric."

"Apologies for not being like Eddard." Jeyne could sense the sarcasm in Robb's voice. "I know how you worship him upon a cloud like the visage of the Warrior."

Jeyne let out a tiny gasp, and could see the fire in her mother's eyes burning bright. "Do not speak to me that way, I am your mother!" she yelled. "If your father were here to hear that, you'd have been cleaning pots with the cooks for the next week!"

"Well he's not here!" Robb's face contorted from anger to sadness. He was upsetting their sister. "And…and…"

"…You miss him," said Lady Sansa. "We all do, Robb, but you must move past it. Your father will be back soon, Ned and everyone else with them." She frowned. "Do not think that I love Eddard more than you. You are my blood, my son, my firstborn. You'll always be special to me."

Robb was abashed. "I never thought of that…"

"There is much festivities in Winterfell for the next few days." She looked to Jeyne. "My eldest daughter is turning eleven, and there will be a feast for her and Edric."

Jeyne smiled and looked to the ground. "Why do I have to share my name day feast with Edric? He is older than me _and _hisis not for another moon."

"Because there are many expenses to be covered, Jeyne, and sacrifices must be made. Your father, cousins, and uncle's are out there fighting for our lives. The least we could do is this."

"I still don't like it. And it won't count because father or them aren't here. Ned especially."

Lady Sansa chuckled and smiled, shaking her head. "You cannot think of him like that anymore, my love. Ned is a married man, whose wife _happens _to be your cousin."

Jeyne shrugged. "And? Lyanna won't do anything, and she knows of it, always has."

"I'm just teasing, Jeyne. Now run along and find something to do. I must get back to my duties." She stood up and walked over to take Marissa. Well, at least attempt to. The little girl pulled back and cowered into Robb's neck, not wanting to go. But she did as bid and cried her eyes out. Her mother chuckled with a frown and told her she'd see Robb soon. Jeyne went about her day soon after as she normally would. She went to the godswood to pray alone as she did. Jeyne went to the kitchens with Cat and stole a sweet from under the cooks nose. He always hated when they did that. If Jeyne nor Cat could get a sweet from one of the servant girls, all they had to do was send Rhaegar or Brandon - both preferably - to go up to them and ask. Those girls loved them. Each day at breakfast they'd pinch their cheeks, call them handsome, and would demand a kiss. Rhaegar broke many a heart when he said he didn't want to marry them. Each day he promised to marry a new servant girl. How many times Jeyne laughed at that. After the kitchens the day passed in a flash and Jeyne did not truly remember where the time went.

A few days later Jeyne Targaryen woke up in her chambers in Winterfell to find Brandon looking down at her with a smile, along with Robb at the foot of her bed with Marissa awake in his arms. She knew what today was. Today was Jeyne's eleventh name day, and how she had been looking forward to it all week. Now she was one step closer to being a woman grown. The only sour part was that she had to celebrate it with Edric, even though he is two years older _and _his wasn't for another moon. But her mother had said that these were dire times and they all had to make sacrifices. Jeyne figured now in the end she did not mind. She was glad to have her aunt Arya's family here if only for a little while. Jeyne did not get to see them too much, and her father was always happier when her aunt Arya and uncle Gendry stayed in Winterfell. In the end she supposed she did not _truly _mind, although she'd never admit that to Edric.

Brandon smiled. "Happy nameday, Jeyne!"

Jeyne sat herself up in the bed and looked at them. "Happy name day," said Robb. He nudged their sister who laughed and said the same.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Thank you, thank you. Where is Mother?"

"Down with everyone in the Great Hall preparing for the feast." Robb moved Marissa to his other arm. He went over to the fire smoldering in the hearth and gave it a few jabs with the poker. It was then that she saw her father in that image. Jon Targaryen, Jeyne's father, would always bend down at night before leaving her to rest and set the hearth on fire. How it warmed her chamber on the coldest nights. Jeyne can remember the flames flickering off his face in the dark. She felt sad remembering that when she went down to see her family, her father and Ned would not be with them. Robb bent down to blow on them and Jeyne saw her little sister growing curious at the flames.

Jeyne gave a half smile at that and felt the sadness crash over her. Brandon must have seen the sadness on her face. "What is wrong, Jeyne?" he asked with a frown. At five he even looked like their father. Brandon was the only one of them with the Stark look, while the rest looked like Tullys.

She feigned him a smile. "Nothing, little brother." Jeyne tapped on the side of her bed. "Come sit with me, Brandon."

He crawled over to sit next to her and placed himself in her arms. If there was one sibling she could count on to make her happy, it was Brandon. He loved her deeply as Rhaegar did Rhaella, and Jeyne loved him, her baby brother. Jeyne sighed, stroking his hair, and said, "I was thinking about Papa, is all."

"I miss him," Brandon whispered.

"Don't we all," said Robb at the foot of the bed. "But he will be back soon; Uncle James, Bran, Tyrion, Gendry, Robert, and Ned back with them. You'll see…"

They left her to dress and so she did. Jeyne decided on a turquoise dress today and a grey cloak with white trimmings on the hood and bodice. Rhaella came in and told her happy name day and did her hair for her. Rhaella pinned it up in back as Casella was prone to do. Jeyne liked it. For once she could feel pretty like Rhaella or Sella. Or Lyanna…come to think of it. _If Ned thinks her beautiful enough to marry there must be something about her. _Soon after Jeyne met up with Cat and they went down to the courtyard to spend time with their cousins. There was a fresh few blanket of snow in the courtyard, so Jeyne had to wear thicker shoes and furs instead of her coat. She would never mind.

Jeyne and Cat found all the cousins in the courtyard, throwing snowballs at each other. It was truly nice. Jeyne watched while Cat dashed from her side, making one in her hands before throwing it at Jaime. Jeyne was truly surprised to see Jaime acting like a child again. She wondered why he was allowed to. Robb and Edric were teamed together and throwing them at Jaime, who only tried to throw them back but was getting hit too many times. Alannys would have been her, Jeyne knew, had she not needed to spend every moment with Lady Myrcella. It was part of the fostering that her uncle accepted. Rhaegar and Brandon were off to the side with Marissa, being taught how to make one by Lyanna. Lya was smiling and happy, even though her belly had grown considerably larger since Ned had left. Jeyne thought her almost fit to burst with a child. Maester Willem said that her time was coming soon, as was their aunt Myrcella's. Her aunt's was by the end of the moon, while Lya's was the next or even the one after. Jeyne couldn't wait for Ned's child to be born.

Rhaella, Minisa, and Casella were sitting at the bench, talking like the best friends they were. Jeyne just continued to watch as the Stark cousins for once, had fun and forgot that their father's were in peril. It reminded her of happier times with her family, and for once made her appreciate what she had. Her mother and father told her stories of how when they were children, they were separated from each other for a long time because of what happened to Lord Eddard. Jeyne never wished for that to happen to her family.

Edric, Robb, Cat and Jaime were whispering to one another and forming new snowballs, while they laughed and conspired something bad, Jeyne knew. Suddenly Cat sprinted to Lya, while Robb, Jaime, and Edric went to Rhaella, Minisa, and Casella. The boys hit the girls with snowballs, while Cat hit Lya with one. All of them gasped and were in shock, Jeyne saw. She couldn't help but giggle as she went over to help Rhaegar, Brandon, and her sister with their snow man. Rhaella chased after Edric, Sella after Robb, and even Minisa went after her betrothed. How Jeyne wished Ned were here so he could chase after her, too. Once everyone had their fun they each came over and wished Jeyne a happy name day. All were covered in snow from head-to-toe. Rhaella had tackled Edric on the ground, Robb having gotten Casella as well and even Jaime got Minisa. Rhaegar had gotten Lyanna, who could not run too fast because of her belly.

Soon the cousins left to their duties and the fun was over. Cat went with Rhaella, Sella, and Minisa to go do their duties for the feast this night, taking Marissa with them. Robb, Edric, and the boys went with Ser Edmund to begin the days sparring lesson. Maester Willem rounded Jaime up for the days pleas that would be cut short because of Jeyne's name day feast. Soon it was Lyanna there alone with her in the courtyard of Winterfell. In the ground Jeyne could still see the footprints sloshed all into a big trail of them.

"That was nice," Lya commented after it was over. She was wearing a black dress this day with a grey coat and furs as well. The dress had to be resown to fit her growing belly. Her hair was pushed back by a headband, and kept it out of her glowing face. Jeyne could see why her Ned picked Lya for his wife. _If I were her for but a day…_

Jeyne nodded. "It was nice to see everyone happy for once since they all left."

"Yes, it has been. I hope you're having a happy name day, Jeyne."

"I am. I just wish that everyone was here."

Lya smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You mean just my husband?"

Jeyne couldn't help but look bashful and grew small. "I suppose…" She looked to her cousin. Jeyne felt this guilt erupting out of her like a volcano. "I'm sorry, Lya, for liking him. I know I shouldn't now that he is your husband and all, but I can't help it sometimes. I-I have since I was a girl, and those memories are not so easily thrown away."

"Hush now, child." Lyanna shushed away her worry. "I know, I know. My husband is a dashing man, and I don't blame you. You know sometimes I think he loves you more than me…"

Jeyne tried to suppress a smile. "If I could just be you for one day…"

Lya laughed for a moment. "You don't want to be me for a day. I have a giant belly, back aches, dull pains in my knees and ankles. I feel like a bloated whale of a woman."

"No you don't. You're pretty."

"Thank you, Jeyne," she said with nothing but curtesy. "And again, happy name day. I know Ned would be breath taken by how much of a beauty you look today."

She felt her face flush. "Thank you…"

"None needed. Come, walk with me towards the Great Hall. It is time we broke our fast and with this stubborn child inside me, I know it will start kicking if I do not feed it food."

They began to walk to the hall in silence. The castle folk would dip their heads, wish Jeyne a happy name day, and some would even bless Lya on her child. They'd ask to feel her belly, which she'd oblige, and most would say that they have been praying for her to have a healthy, strong child. Jeyne would just watch and listen. She hadn't really asked Lya how her child was doing. Whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, if it was kicking or not. Perhaps she could have been more caring. It was Ned's child, after all.

They moved passed an elderly couple and a wagon, when Jeyne felt compelled to ask, "So, how are things with the child?"

Lya startled herself to attention. "Cassana?"

"No, silly." Jeyne pointed to her belly. "_Your _child."

"Ah, yes, my child." Lya rubbed her belly. "Well, I suppose. She kicks a lot when I do not eat, and seems to be stubborn already. A quality of Ned's, to be sure."

"She?" Jeyne said. "You know it is a girl?"

"I have a feeling…" Lyanna groaned and smiled softly, bending over. She gave a few more groans.

Jeyne came to her side, helping her up. "Is everything all right?"

Lya waived away her worry. "She is kicking again, is all." She stood up and spoke to her child. "Time for breakfast, little Dany, I know. Such an impatient thing and she is already not born into this world."

_Such a lovely name. _Jeyne wished to name her first daughter after her own mother, should the gods grant her to marry and have children before her brother. Robb always said that whoever had a child first would have the first choice of whose name they could choose. Jeyne thought that fair. She knew that Rhaella had won her father's name, while Cat, Rhaegar, and Rhaenys would have to choose others. "Such a lovely name," Jeyne complimented. "Would you mind if I felt her kick?"

Lyanna took her hand without hesitation and placed it on her belly. "Not at all, Jeyne. Hopefully she will kick for you. Sometimes she doesn't when I want her to."

When nothing happened Jeyne removed her hand, disappointed in the babe not kicking. _Does she not like me? _Jeyne wondered. She wondered if the child would even know Ned once it came into this world. But Ned was her father, and that was something surely the child could remember. Jeyne hoped it would be so. She wondered how he was doing, if he was still with the wildlings or not. Jeyne wished he was okay again.

It was then that Lyanna sighed and said, "I hope she will know Ned when she finally meets him." She smoothed her belly over again. "I had prayed everyday to the old gods that he would come back before I would give birth…Now, I really doubt they shall be if these ravens are anything to go by." Lya studied her suddenly. "Have you heard anything from Eddard? I know he writes you a lot, but I haven't gotten anything from him in moons. Yes, I know, sometimes the ravens are killed or they miss their course, but not even any of the riders they send to Winterfell have brought word. Do you know anything, Jeyne?"

Jeyne grew nervous in her own skin. Her heart began to beat faster, sweat forming on the back of her neck. She knew that she could not tell Lyanna of Ned's capture by the wildlings. It would devastate her and it could harm the child that was so close to being born. Jeyne knew that her eyes often gave way to the truth. She was never a good liar. But she swore a promise to her family, to Jaime, to them all. _For Ned, _she told herself. "I know not," she lied. "Ned hasn't written me in quite sometime as well."

Lyanna looked at her inquisitively as if she knew that Jeyne was fibbing. "That's odd," she said. "Ned not writing the two women he loves most in his life…odd indeed." Lya shrugged. "I know that he is fine. If something were to happen I'm sure you would all tell me." She raised a brown eyebrow. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Jeyne?"

Jeyne's eyes grew wide but she did her best to mask her face. _Do as your mother taught you, as Cersei taught her. _"No, I would never. Now, why don't we grab some breakfast?"

Lyanna eyed her once more and both broke their fast in the Great Hall. All the ladies of Winterfell were there, while the cousins and others were attending to their duties. Lady Catelyn, her aunt's, and her own mother wished her a happy name day, as did Rhaenys and Cassana, who gave her a hug. Jeyne appreciated that. Alannys was there with Lady Myrcella, who was heavier than Lya, and the girl gave her a smile. She liked Jeyne and Cat best when the time was given to her to do what she wanted. She sat down with Lyanna by her side and the servants served them their breakfast. Soon the women began to speak about the feast, Lya's and Lady Cella's pregnancies, and how their children were doing. Jeyne sat there and listened as Rhaenys sat in her lap and played with the trimmings on her dress. Even Alannys was talking to Lyanna.

Jaime came in the hall soon after with the maester at his heels. The acting Lord of Winterfell took a seat between his mother and Jeyne. Jaime gave her a warm smile as his mother grabbed his face and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. Jaime groaned and wiped it off with his sleeve. "Mother…you mustn't kiss me like that where people can see. I am the Lord of Winterfell, not some mewling babe…"

"You are my son and first born." Myrcella Lannister held her head in defiance. "I can kiss you on the cheek as I please since I gave you life."

"Your mother has the right of it," said Lady Catelyn. "Bran may be a man grown now, but I still show him affection. I'll never stop."

"My Ned may have a wife and child but that does not mean he will stop being my son," Lady Daenerys added.

"Nor would I have it that way," said Lyanna.

"Even though my Robert can be a dullard," Arya Stark said, "I still love him like no other. That'll never change."

The maester suddenly cleared his throat. "I have some news, my ladies, if you are willing to hear."

"News from Ned?" Lyanna asked with excitement.

Jeyne saw Willem's face falter for a mere moment, it even went sort of pale. "No, my lady, not from your husband."

Lyanna's face dropped in sadness. "Oh," she said softly, "I am sorry. I just have not gotten word from him in moons and I wonder if he is okay."

"I am sure he is fine, Lya," Lyanna's own mother assured, holding her hand. Jeyne knew how much it must have pained her to lie.

"I am afraid it is one raven for Lady Daenerys," the maester told them. Jeyne watched as she took the raven with a grim look, opening it with haste and unrolling it.

"What does it say?" Jeyne asked impatiently.

Her aunt raised a finger. "It's from my husband." She continued on reading as Jeyne saw the shock on her face. Her aunt cursed the gods and crumpled up the letter in her hands. She groaned in anger.

"Daenerys, what did it say?" Jeyne's mother asked with clear worry on her face. "Is it the men? Are they all right."

Daenerys Targaryen nodded. "Yes, they are all fine. James wrote that they have began to attack the castle in force each day. Their numbers increasing…" She sighed. "It also writes of demons that should have never seen the light of day. You may read it should you wish…" Lady Daenerys stood from her seat without another word and walked away. She then came back to take Rhaenys from Jeyne, and she was back off. Jeyne looked around to see the shock on everyones faces.

Jaime's eyes were wide. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure," said Lady Sansa, reaching over to grab the letter. "But let us find out." She smoothed it out against the table and proceeded to read. Her mother read it without another word and was in as much shock as Lady Daenerys was. She handed it over to Lady Catelyn. "Read it, Mother."

Lady Catelyn eyed the parchment as if it was some curse and proceeded to do the same. "What does it say, Mother?" Arya Stark asked.

"Yes, Grandmother, what?" asked Lyanna.

Jeyne wanted to know as well. What could this parchment hold that made her own aunt march off in anger, let alone leave Jeyne's own mother in shock without another word? It was as if the weight of the world was carried in this letter. "My son has a bastard girl beyond the Wall," Lady Catelyn said with shock in her voice.

"What?!" Lyanna yelled and so did her mother. Jeyne herself was in shock, as if she could not understand the words. "What do you mean he has a bastard girl beyond the Wall?"

Even Maester Willem looked abashed by this news. But Lady Catelyn could only say, "Yes, he has a girl beyond the Wall. It seems he had gotten this wildling woman with child before they parted ways."

"That cannot be," said Arya, in shock. "That was _nineteen_ years ago!"

"And the girl is nineteen years old," Lady Catelyn corrected. "I do not think that James would lie about this thing. It is good he told Daenerys now instead of it eating away at him like it did his father when it came to Jon Snow. I'm glad he told her."

"No wonder she was so livid," said Lyanna.

"It is something you cannot ignore." Lady Catelyn sighed. "Now in her mind she will know there was another woman who shared the same love and intimacy with her husband. It will eat away at her until James returns."

"Daenerys shouldn't worry," Arya Stark said, "James loves her like a besotted fool. He looks so stupid at times when he does."

"Not to mention they share five children together," Jeyne said now.

"That still will not change the fact, Jeyne," her mother told her. "It would hurt me if I heard that your father sired a bastard."

"Jon would never do that," said Arya.

"I know, Arya."

"Her name is Dalla," Lady Catelyn revealed. "She is nineteen, the daughter of Val."

"Ned's half-sister," said Lyanna, astonished.

"And Rhaella's, Cat's, Rhaegar's, and Rhaenys's as well." Lady Catelyn put down the letter. "James is his father's son. He will want to meet this Dalla."

"But she will never come to Winterfell," Lady Sansa said. "James could never bring her south of the Wall."

"I don't know what the future brings."

Jeyne didn't either. It was then Lyanna asked. "Maester Willem, I would know of this sister. Tell me about the wildlings."

Jaime looked to Jeyne and shrugged, as she did the same. The maester took a seat. "What would you like to hear?"

"I only know them from the stories Lady Catelyn told me, but I want to know the truth. Are they as savage as we are led to believe?"

The maester smiled. "No, not at all. I've met a few who have tried to raid beyond the Wall. They are the same as us. They have their gods, their culture, their different clans of people. They love the same as us, raise their children the same, even marry as we do. Well, not like we do, but…you get my meaning. They are no different. In fact, Lady Lyanna, the only difference I truly see is that they were on the wrong side of the Wall when it was built."

"So why do we fight them?" Jeyne asked. "If they are people just like us."

Maester Willem sighed. "It's a complicated matter. An old blood feud descending thousands of years since the Night's Watches formation. People often fight one another for lands and resources."

"And thrones," Jaime added.

"Yes, and thrones," sad the maester. "But they don't believe in thrones north of the Wall."

"Then why do they have a king?" Lyanna asked.

"The wildlings choose their kings. Mance Rayder has united them under a single wildling banner, and are coming south. To attack us, perhaps; or maybe to expand their land. They don't seem to forget, the free folk."

Lyanna nodded. "Thank you, Maester."

Breakfast soon ended and the day went by her. Jeyne went to the godswood and prayed after. She kneeled in front of the old gods tree and prayed for her father, for Robert, her uncles…Jeyne did not leave anyone out, not even Tyrion. Then she prayed for Eddard. Jeyne figured he would need her prayers the most. What the maester told her this morning scared her, and she feared for his life. Jeyne hoped he came back to Winterfell, to their family, and to Lyanna, she supposed. Then she thought about this wildling bastard girl of her uncle James. Could it be true? Could he really have sired a bastard? Jeyne knew that he was...like Robert in his youth, but he wasn't like that now. Jeyne figured he had no reason to be with another woman, Lady Daenerys was a great beauty, even after five children, but still he fathered a bastard. But it was nineteen years ago and at a different time. For some reason Jeyne wanted to meet her. Rhaegar and Brandon had been there and heard her, they asked what she was praying for. Jeyne told them, of course, even though she admonished them for listening like spies. "You don't do that!" Jeyne had scolded. "You don't just listen to people praying!" They both looked abashed, but Rhaegar had said she prayed for Ned, and that he wanted to, too.

She spent some time sowing for the girls later in the day. All of them were there except Casella, who was besotted with that Ned look alike named Tom from the Tully guard. Jeyne had scoffed when Rhaella told her. "He's just a means to replace Ned," Jeyne told her elder cousin. "We all know it." Rhaella for once chuckled and said she agreed with her.

After her bath she dressed for her name day feast. Casella, Lyanna and Rhaella kept insisting at dressing her and doing her hair, so Jeyne just obliged them. She had to sit there in her chair while Rhaella did her hair and gossiped with the two other girls. Jeyne just rolled her eyes, kept to herself, and blew a strand of hair upward that kept falling into her face. The older girls really paid her no mind. Rhaella would just laugh and talk while Casella told them about how her and Tom walked in the godswood. Lyanna just sat on the bed cradling her swollen belly. "Tom was so romantic," Sella went on. "Not since Ned has a man treated me so well." Jeyne had to scoff loudly at that. When Casella asked her what was wrong, Jeyne nearly said a strand of hair caught in her mouth, but her eyes told the truth.

The stars were out when the feast began. Jeyne stood outside the door with her arm looped into Edric's. Her cousin was looking all the lord with his dark hair combed to the side. He wore a fine doublet of grey that brought out his eyes, and breeches of black that held a golden stag sowed on the left upper thigh. Jeyne had never seen Edric…so handsome? It felt weird for her to think of him that way because they were so close in age. _Ned is different_, she told herself. _Edric is still a boy, Ned's a man._

Jaime announced them into the Great Hall and many people rose from there tables. The hall was about half full than usual, mostly consisting of women, children, and the elderly. Some men of the guard and those who Uncle Bran ordered to say were there as well. Ser Edmund had already began drinking with his men as he was prone to do. At the end of the hall upon the dais it was empty to recognize that the Lord of Winterfell was gone at war. Jaime refused to sit into his father's seat until he could call it his own. Instead he sat at the head of the table below it where Jeyne could see the whole Stark family sitting around with smiles. Her mother held Marissa and showed her Jeyne, and for once her little sister smiled for her. Brandon was waiving, Rhaegar as well, and Cat was too. It felt nice and Jeyne was happy for once.

At the table along with them was Maester Willem, Lady Catelyn, Casella, Alannys, and even Minisa, Jaime's betrothed. Jeyne liked her for his future wife. She was a nice, dutiful girl and treated Jaime as she should. Jeyne was happy to see her family there with her. Yet suddenly she noticed the chairs missing where her uncle's and father and even Ned would be sitting. Jeyne could hear her Uncle James jesting, her father sitting there solemnly with that half smile of his, and Tyrion singing his songs about maiden fair's with moon light in their hair. Then she saw Eddard there sitting hunched over speaking with Robert, but he would glance at Jeyne every so often with a smile. It made her sad suddenly, but she held her tears and they reached to the table.

Once they sat everyone raised a glass, wishing her and Edric a happy name day (even though his wouldn't be for another moon). Soon the food was served by the servant girls who'd come out from the kitchens. Jeyne sighed as she watched her brother and Edric eye them like pieces of meat. It was truly unbecoming of Edric, who had shared to Jeyne how much he cared for his betrothed. _I hope he does not become like Robert. _Plates of roasted chicken, sliced ham, potatoes, carrots, onions and bread were placed on the table along with jugs of wine, ale, and water. Jeyne sipped on the water, she detested the taste of drink. Her father once let her try some of his strong ale and she gagged at the taste.

As they ate people came up and presented her and Edric with gifts. She thanked each of them the best they could. Jeyne got a scarf from Cat, a carved horse from both Rhaegar and Brandon, and even Lyanna got her a bracelet with a running direwolf. "It is from both me and Ned," she told her. "He said that you would love this, seeing as you have so many Targaryen things." Jeyne knew she would cherish it. It was then that Robb made fun of her for it, and Jeyne yelled at him to stop. He shut his mouth right and true when Casella admonished him. Robb always listened to her.

Jeyne just felt annoyed after that and wanted to run away. She wanted to just await this night out. The feast went on and on, and soon desert was served. Apple tarts, pastries, and lemon cakes for Lyanna. Once Jeyne's pregnant cousin ate her fill she took her leave for some rest. Lyanna spent most of her days resting because her time was so near. By the time the feast was well under way, most of the people were in their cups. Ser Edmund was standing on the table with Tom and the Tully men, singing "The Bear and the Maiden Fair." Jeyne loved that song, even though her mother said it was nothing but a gaudy tavern song. Her father said it was a northmen's song, and so Jeyne loved it as such.

Casella ran over to her father. "Get down!" she pleaded with him. "You're embarrassing me!"

Jeyne turned away from that and saw Robb flirting with some servant girl, while Jaime was talking with Minisa. Rhaegar was asleep on Rhaella's shoulder, Brandon on Lady Arya's (even though she hated being called that). Arya Stark held a special place in her heart for Brandon. Lady Sansa had went to put Marissa to bed, but the rest stayed, while Lady Myrcella went to rest her aches and pains from being with child.

After a few moments passed, Jeyne saw the cousins deep in conversation at the end of the table. Lady Daenerys was conversing with Aunt Arya, while Lady Catelyn was holding a sleeping Brandon now. She heard whispers and went over to find out what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, taking a seat beside Cat.

Robb looked at her. "We're talking about the Wall."

"What about it?"

"This wildlings girl Uncle James sired." Robb spoke in a whisper.

"What about her?" Jeyne said.

"I wonder if she looks like us," said Edric. "Like a Stark."

Rhaella scoffed. "I doubt it. She is probably savage like them all."

"Maester Willem said that wildlings aren't savages," Jeyne corrected.

"Jeyne their wildlings." Rhaella shifted her brother up. "They earned that name somehow, didn't they?"

Jeyne supposed she was right. Cat then blurted, "I wish to meet her."

"Why?!" Both Rhaella and Robb asked.

Cat shrugged. "She's my half sister and I'm curious. Mayhaps she is a nice girl."

Rhaella huffed. "Not likely. All I know is I'm ashamed of what Father has done. I did not know he could betray Mother like that."

"Papa sired her before he met Mama!" Cat snapped with anger. "I forgive him. He didn't even know, Mama said."

"Still," said Rhaella, "It doesn't change the fact that he hurt our mother." She held her head up.

"I wonder whether they've found Ned yet," Edric's said, changing the topic.

"We've heard no news," said Rhaella, Rhaegar was fast asleep on her shoulder and Jeyne figured he weighed a lot now. He was close to six, as was Brandon. "If he had been returned to them, I'm sure my father would have written."

"Or just come to Winterfell without saying hello to me," Cat said sourly. Jeyne knew she hadn't forgiven her father for that.

"Oh, stop it," Rhaella said sternly. "You know why he couldn't see you, out of fear of Rhaegar seeing him. Stop being sour."

"I'm not sour!" Cat snapped. "It is just…"

"I only saw Papa because I ran into him," Rhaella told her. "He didn't seek me out, I ran into him. I'm sure he didn't mean to see me, either."

That made Cat's face soften for a moment. "Oh. I didn't know…"

"It makes no matter," said Robb, a bit too loudly. Jeyne saw he had snuck more than the one tankard of ale their father allowed at feasts. "Ned is held by savages! I wonder if they keep him in a cage made of bones…"

"Shut up, Robb!" Cat shouted. "Ned isn't being held like some dog."

"Maybe he is," chimed in Edric. "Maybe they feed him human flesh like in the stories."

Rhaella scoffed. "Edric, don't be foolish. Wildlings don't eat other humans…do they?"

Edric shrugged. "Who knows what they eat."

"I wonder what he is doing in this moment," Jeyne said to them. "I wonder if he is happy, sad, angry, mad…I just wonder."

Robb rolled his eyes. "Give it a break, Jeyne, Ned does not love you like that. He is married to Lyanna."

"And Casella is to marry Tom, yet you don't stop from trying to kiss her." Rhaella shook her silver hair. "Don't call the raven black, Robb."

Robb flushed. "I don't try to do that…"

"You do, too," Jaime said now, while Minisa rested her head on his shoulder. "In fact, even yesterday you said you'd get her furs for her if she gave you a kiss."

Robb huffed. "Says the man who is controlled by his betrothed."

Jaime turned auburn like his hair. "I'm the Lord of Winterfell…"

"Of course, _my lord._" Robb shook his head.

Jaime was angry, Jeyne saw. "You've been a real ass lately, Robb," Jaime told him.

"You have," Rhaella agreed. "Especially when my brother is talked about…"

Robb glared at her for a moment and said, "How can I not, when Ned is so beloved…"

"Ned-"

"-is perfect, I know." Robb sighed. "Everyday I must hear about him, about how I should be more like him. I'm sick of it!" He crossed his arms and reached for his ale.

But Jaime grabbed the tankard from him. "You've had enough, I believe."

Robb stood from his seat. "Give me it back!"

Jaime shook his head. "No."

"Give it back…"

Jaime gave him a hard look. "Are you going to hit me, Robb, right in front of all of Winterfell? Have fun staying in your chambers through all of winter…"

Robb then said, "You're the ass, Jaime. I hate you since you've become lord. And as for Ned…I hope he stays with those wildlings!"

"Robb!" Rhaella yelled, aghast.

But before Robb could leave they heard. "Ned was captured by wildlings?"

The Stark family went silent as they saw Lady Catelyn turn their attention to them. "What do you mean?" her tone was soft. Jeyne saw the color leave her face.

Lady Daenerys grabbed her hand. "Mama, we didn't want to worry you…"

"Worry me?" Lady Catelyn's voice had grown hoarse and dry, as if she needed water. "You didn't tell me…Ned, captured by…" she clutched her chest and began to wheeze.

Lady Arya's silver eyes went wide. "Mother? Mother?!"

Lady Catelyn clutched her chest once more and fell over, sending plates crashing down with her. Jeyne stood from her seat and saw the tears in everyones eyes, as her grandmother was dying.

"Get the maester!" was the last thing Jeyne could hear, as Cat was clutched in her arms.

**A/N: Sorry to do this again, but I felt it had to happen. Catelyn had to find out about Ned, and when she did it would not go well. As for her fate...we'll find out after the other Ned POV that will be the next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17 Eddard VIII

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **

**And for Anne (guest): where have you been all my life? And Jeyne is forever alone…haha, kidding. I don't have plans for her yet, but maybe something will come up.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 17 Eddard VIII**

**Eddard **

The last night fell black and moonless, but for once the sky was clear. "I'm going to look up at the stars," Ned told the Thenns at the foot of the hill. They only grunted and let him pass. Ned wished just to look up at the stars this night and let himself wonder. It was all he could nowadays to make the time pass. It seemed to be moving slower with each passing day, but he knew that whenever a new sun would break the horizon, it was just one more day until he could go back home. _And how bitter-sweet it will be, _Ned thought ruefully. In his heart he wanted to bring Dalla with him, but in his mind he was a Stark. He was a northmen, and his place was with his family in Winterfell. He did not belong north of the Wall with the free folk. He would miss Dalla though, and Val as well.

_There are so many stars, _Ned noted as he moved up the slope. He moved past the pines, firs, and ash, trudging through the sloshed snow. Ned could remember his lessons as a child in Winterfell. Maester Willem had taught him about the stars; he had learned the names of the twelve houses of heaven and the rulers of each; he had learned about the wanderers in the sky, seven of them each sacred to the Faith; he had learned about Ice Dragon, the Stallion, the Shadowcat, the Moonmaid, the Sword of the Morning. One thing Ned and the wildlings shared in common were the stars. All the same, but they called them by different names. The King's Crown was the Cradle, according to Dalla; the Stallion was the Horned Lord; even the red wanderer which the septons preached was the Smith was called the Thief. Aneira had taught him that.

Ned looked up at the sky once more and saw the Sword of the Morning burning bright. _Jeyne's favorite star, _he thought with longing. Jeyne loved the stars. She knew more about astronomy then Ned could ever wish, and had a knack for it - that and poetry. Jeyne could write some beautiful poetry. How he missed her and everyone…but her he missed more than most. _I miss her just as much as Lya…_In the sky Ned saw another star he remembered: Sweet Lya. It was a bad jest, to be sure, to name a star after his wife when they courted in King's Landing, but Lya appreciated it and thought it romantic. Ned supposed it was not so bad.

A wind sighed through the trees, sending the smell of pine needles in the air, and tugged at his wildling furs. Ned had forgotten about his blacks with the direwolf of Stark upon them. _It is the other side of me that has been lost. _Eddard Stark, the son of James Stark and Daenerys Targaryen, husband to Lyanna Baratheon, was in those black furs. Now in these wildling furs he was Ned the wildling. _Is that what I have become, a wildling? Have I forgotten what it was like to once be called a Stark? _Ned didn't know.

Eddard could see the Wall looming high and dark to the south, a great shadow blocking out most of the stars. The ground was mostly flat here, with some hills here and there. Ned knew that the terrain meant they were probably close to Castle Black, which is where he suspected Mance would attack. They had reunited back with Mance after climbing the Wall. Tormund had told them that it was now close to them attacking in full force. "We'll take these northmen by surprise when we attack. Har! Fuck 'em right in their arses!" Ned knew that his time was running short. He had to get back to his father and uncles before it was too late. He could not wait anymore. Horn or not, Ned had to warn them that he had it. They had to know…

Beyond the Wall existed the north, his family, and the Seven Kingdoms, the very thing he was here to protect. Ned had vowed to protect his family, his wife, and everything he held dear. He should be with his father donning his armor for battle, standing sentry with the men, bleeding and fighting with them, not playing at wildling and spy. He should be blowing a horn to rouse the northmen and black brother's to arms. He had no horn, though. Mance had a horn though, the horn of Joramun, or so they said. Ned had never seen it, but knew he had to somehow find a way to. Yet he could probably just steal one from a raider. Surely they wouldn't notice. But in the end what good would it do? There was no one around to hear it - that wasn't a wildling, anyway. But in the end he had grown too attached and close, dreading the moment where he would have to leave Dalla and Val for the last time. _In the end I am still a Stark, and I must go home to my wife and child. Too long have I been from Lya's arms. _

_I should have killed Mance when we were up on that hill alone and galloped away. I was on horse, and could have…or maybe not. _Ned didn't know. He knew that mayhaps he could have had the chance, but didn't take it. He probably would have gotten nowhere before Tormund would strike him down, or Rattleshirt especially. No, there was nothing he could do. The Lord of Bones still hated him, no matter how long he had been with them. When he saw Ned once again after he returned from climbing the Wall, he spat at his feet and called him crow. Ned had to watch him carefully, so Val kept him usually by her side with Dalla. He was grateful for it. Ned would want to repay them somehow, but…there was truly no way he could.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and Ned fingered the hilt of his sword hand. It reminded him of the time Aneira came behind him and he drew his sword, only for her to mock him. Ned was about to do the same when a familiar voice said, "You don't need that sword, Ned."

It was Val. Ned kept his gaze up at the sky, putting his hands behind his back. "I know I don't."

Val came up beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars." In the gloom Ned could see his breath. "I love the stars."

He could see her look up at them too from the corner of his eye. Val's honey blonde hair was in a single braid that was slumped down her shoulder, she was in furs also with her usual dagger on her hip. Even now he still thought her a beauty. "I've always liked the stars, too. Which one is your favorite?"

"I've always liked Ice Dragon."

"That's a pretty star," she agreed.

"Jeyne likes the Sword of the Morning."

"That little cousin of yours, Jeyne?"

Ned nodded; the stars were flickering in the sky…almost dancing. "Yes, that is her."

"You say that she is in love with you…"

"Madly in love. Ever since she was a little tot." Ned sighed. "Yes, I have to admit I love her too in my own sense."

"But she's so-"

"-young, I know. She's eleven by now, probably more beautiful than ever. In a way I feel bad for her."

"How could you feel bad?"

"Because she loves me too much."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

Ned turned to her and she looked at him. "It is in a way. Jeyne needs to find another to hold her heart, as I seem to already. I can never marry her and she knows this. I've never told her to stop loving me because I cannot hurt her…but one day she'll awaken from this dream."

Val scoffed. "The girl loves you, Ned. Cherish it while it lasts, I say. One day she may forget the love she once had."

Ned chuckled. "I doubt it. She claims she will always hold me dear. No matter, I know she is smart enough to know this."

Val nodded once more and said, "We need to speak."

"About what?"

"Mance. He wants you at the council meeting on the morrow."

"Council meeting? Mance has a council?"

Val chuckled sweetly. "In a way he does. It's only me, Tormund, Rattleshirt, Magnar, and a few others. Dale, of course and his woman. They had a little boy, Ned."

Ned didn't know. "Glad to hear of it. I hope they can give him a name one day."

"Aye, I hope so too. My nephew deserves it…he reminds me a lot of my sister. Wise like her, he is."

Ned knew of her sister Dalla, the one who died giving birth to Dale. It was who his own half sister was named after, but he already knew that. "What does Mance want of me?"

"He wants you to tell them what their defenses are."

Ned nodded. "Of course he does. I have already told him, but he wants me to again."

"You must play your part."

"Yes, of course."

Val looked back at the stars. "It'll be soon, Ned, when you can go home…go back to your father." Now she looked back at him with piercing grey eyes. "Do you remember my promise?"

"Of course, Val. I just hope it doesn't happen."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "It won't, kit. Now come and rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Ned nodded and followed her down past the Thenns and into their tent. He laid down in his furs and closed his eyes. He could almost feel Lya's warmth next to him, her naked body radiating like the sun. But in the end Ned was alone and cold, not even Aneira was here to give him some small measure of comfort that had been lost to him since he left Winterfell. Sleep did not come easy this night. All of Ned's thoughts were on his family. He thought on Rhaegar, how much his little brother had to be suffering without him or their father. He thought on Cat, how his little sister wouldn't be so little anymore when he saw her again. He thought on Jeyne as well, and how he wished she would find another to love as much as she did Eddard. Yet Ned could not imagine a world without her love, much like Lya's. When the sleep finally came to take him, Eddard Stark was for once happy with thoughts of his family floating in his mind.

When dawn broke he smelled fire. He awoke to find Dalla sitting around one with little sweet, and Val. Some other wildlings were still sleeping, other stirring awake as well. Ned even saw one making love under their furs. He threw his own furs off him, dressed in his wildling rags, and went over to the fire. Little sweet came over and squirmed onto his knee, chewing on a piece of chicken. Val handed him his own piece of chicken and a horn of ale, which was hard to come by north of the Wall, as all food was due to the harsh conditions. The grease ran off his chin and Ned would wipe it with the sleeve of his hand.

He saw that Dalla was in no great mood, still reeling over Aneira's death and Ned's imminent departure. His half sister was poking the fire with a stick, her hood up which made her brown hair spill out from it. In this moment Ned realized how much she truly looked like a Stark, like their father. _She looks like Cat without the violet eyes. _Dalla caught his gaze. "Stop looking at me like that," she said, annoyed. "You'll turn me to stone."

"I don't think that's possible."

She huffed. "Why were you staring?"

"Just noticing how much you look like my - _our _father."

"Do I?" she asked, poking the fire again.

Ned saw Val nod. "Very much so," she said. "You have his eyes, his hair, even his face. But your nose is mine."

"She's right," Ned agreed. "You do have his face."

"Then why don't you have my face?"

"I have my mother's," Ned told her. "As does Rhaegar." He took another bite of his chicken and chewed.

"Tell me how he is truly like," Val bid of him. "Your little brother, I mean."

"Rhaegar? Where do I begin? Rhaegar…he is a sweet boy, that I cannot deny. The child wouldn't harm a fly."

"Sounds like a charmer."

Ned nodded. "He is. The ladies love him, and he's only six. But he is also very impatient and tends to throw tantrums when angered, but other than that I love him dearly. He idolizes me."

Val's smile was soft. "Does he now?"

"Very much so."

"And what about your other cousins?"

"Which ones? I have plenty of them."

"What does it matter," Dalla said solemnly. "We'll never meet them, Ma. This talk just…" She shook her head.

Ned knew she wanted to meet them, so talking about them never helped. He could feel the longing in his sister's voice at wanting to meet her family, her father especially. Eddard wished he could have them both meet somehow, but…he didn't know how it would go. He knew his father would want to meet her, would probably love her because of who her mother was, but Dalla was different. She would not be so warm to him at first, Ned's father would have to earn her love. He even thought on how Daenerys Targaryen would take the news. Jealousy, was what came to Ned's mind at first. She would be jealous, but for no reason. She had five children with his father, Val only one. Ned did not doubt the love they shared. His mother was just that way, had always been so. But in his heart he knew that she could not accept Dalla…perhaps at first. Would she be cold, loving, or neither? Ned did not know. But it did not matter for they would never meet anyway.

When it was time to meet with Mance, two Thenns came at their tent and bid them to meet with him. Ned strapped on his sword belt and followed Val with the Thenns. During the night there was more snow, so they had to take horses over to Mance's part of the camp. Their numbers had grown and Ned knew it was just a matter of time before they attacked, but he could not wait that long. _I have to warn them, _he thought, _but first I have to find out if they have the horn. _They made through the camp and Ned just looked at his surroundings. The free folk were awake and alive. Some were cooking, children were playing, men sharpening their weapons as well. _Weapons to kill northmen and black brother's. _Some women were dancing as well. When Mance's tent came into view they dismounted and made for it on foot.

Two guards were at the door as usual, but outside was Tormund and Rattleshirt. Tormund gave a laugh when he saw them. "Ned Stark the direwolf! Good to see you again, lad."

Ned gave a curt nod. "Tormund."

"Thought I'd never see you again after climbing that big chunk of ice."

"Here I am."

"And wearing our furs, I see. Have you become one o' us, Ned?"

Ned gave a chuckle. "I've always been free, so I've always been a wildling."

"Har! Well said, lad. We're here for this little council Mance wants us for."

Before Ned could reply, the Lord of Bones spat on the ground Ned walked on. "There's the crow," he growled. "Don't think you have me fooled, boy, I know you mean to betray us. And when you do…I get to gut you."

"Out of the way, Bag of Bones," Val seethed. "We don't want to talk to you."

"Nor I you," said Rattleshirt. "But I don't like him."

"Ya never have," Tormund said, crossing his arms. "That'll never change."

"I don't trust him. One day he's a Stark, the next one of us. And why is that? Because Val liked his father inside o' her."

"Because he is no crow," Val said once more, as if Rattleshirts words meant nothing. "He is a Stark."

"Stark or crow, is there a difference? He's the enemy at the end o' the day. And at the end o' the day I'll still gut him for the little vermin he is." The Lord of Bones spat again. "Mance is inside waiting for us. He wanted me and Tormund to wait for you two first."

"How very kind," Val mocked. The guard opened the tent flap and Ned walked in behind her. He saw that nothing had changed since he was first brought before the King-beyond-the-Wall. There were braziers in the corners making the tent smoky and hazy. There were chickens cooking on open spits, rugs on the ground and racks where clothes were being dried. Ned finally saw Mance holding his grandson while Dale was standing next to him. He looked up at them and bid them all to sit. But before he could, something else caught Ned's eye.

The Horn of Joramun, the Horn of Winter.

The horn was huge, eight feet along the curve so wide that Ned could fit his arms in at the mouth all the way up to his elbows. The bands around it were made of gold, he noticed. Ned knew this horn had the power to bring down the Wall. _ I must destroy it. _Mance was not paying attention, and the rest were not armed as well. Ned could simply take his foot and splinter it, or break it with a hammer. But that would cost him his life. Mance would have this horn guarded day and night, leaving no time for him to even attempt at destruction. And gods knew where the man kept it. Ned did not doubt that Val didn't know where he kept it, or Tormund or anyone. Only Mance himself probably knew, or even Dale, but Dale wouldn't say a word.

Mance saw the awe in his eyes. "Yes the Horn of Winter," he said. "The horn Joramun used to wake giants from the earth, so they say."

"They also say it can bring down the Wall."

"So they say," Mance repeated, "but that has never been seen."

"Dalla said you never found it."

"Do you think only you kneelers can lie?" Mance gave a laugh. "Only my most trusted lieutenants knew I truly had the Horn of Joramun. I did not want to tell you I had it until I could trust you. Now I know you will not escape, because you do not have the time."

Ned felt his heart constrict, but he could only nod. "Can it really bring down the Wall?"

"I do not know. At first I did not want to use it because the Others were a threat, and the Wall was what kept them back. But now…I suppose we have no reason for that hunk of ice."

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough," said Val as they got comfortable. Mance sat down with Dale beside him, while his wife came over and took their son from him. Horns of ale were passed about, and even to Ned, who did not expect that sort of hospitality to be given to him. He sipped on his horn as did the others, who he could tell did not want to be here. Tormund hated this kind of talk, Rattleshirt just eyed Ned and wanted to kill him, Val just looked bored.

The King-beyond-the Wall then grunted. "We've been attacking each day, and each day they repel us back. It is time we attack Castle Black with all we have."

Everyone muttered in agreement. "About bloody time," said Rattleshirt. "The Wall can be climbed, that much we know. What is the plan?"

"I plan to send more raids the days leading up to them. In hopes of leading whatever strength they have left out in the open and away from the Wall."

"The crows will never fall for that," said Val. "Bran Stark is too smart to take that sort of bait."

"I say we just attack them!" Tormund proposed. "Take them unawares from behind."

"Which is what I was about to say." Mance scratched his cheek lightly. "I want to send skeleton crews up on the Wall the night before the attack. Hope to take them unawares, and maybe they can open the gate for us."

All nodded in agreement. "And if that doesn't work?" Val asked. "What next?"

"If it doesn't work we attack Castle Black." Mance filled his horn. "I will watch over that attack while Tormund attacks Eastwatch, and Rattleshirt the Shadow Tower. Scouts report those three are the ones to go after. They are the only ones that have gates to get beyond the Wall."

"And who will attack Castle Black?" Dale asked.

"You will Dale, alongside Val. It is time we took the New Gift for our own. It is time we were truly free."

"Me?" Val said, aghast. "But why not someone else?"

"Because you know how to lead, you've learned a great deal, and the men trust you. Tormund and Rattleshirt are needed elsewhere."

"I'll take that little place by the sea!" Tormund scrunched his white beard.

"And that little tower as well," added Rattleshirt.

"How shall we attack?" Dale asked again.

Ned just kept silent and offered no input. He was just here to listen and commit this to memory. "Attack in force, using archers to cover our advance. Yes, we'll lose some men but it will be worth it in the end. Use the battering rams as well, using the giants and mammoths to transfer that. It is covered by a turtle shell so it will not be broken easily."

_That's good to know, _Ned thought. Val cleared her throat. "And if we fail, Mance? Will you blow the horn?"

Mance nodded. "They don't call Tormund, Tormund Hornblower for nothing."

Tormund laughed. "Har! That they do. It'll be my finest hour to bring down that bloody wall."

"When do we attack?" The Lord of Bones asked.

"In a couple of days," Mance announced. "And in full force as well. It was time we finished this war once and for all. They won't see it coming."

"How are their defenses?" asked Val. "What do the scouts report?"

"Northmen and crows patrol the Wall daily," Mance told them. "But we can use the forest to our advantage. The morning fog will cover our numbers along with the trees. They won't know we are coming until it is too late."

"Mayhaps the Stark boy can tell us of their defenses," Dale proposed.

Ned only nodded and repeated what he had a thousand times before. Five hundred black brothers, eight thousand northmen, men along the Wall where they could be seen. He told them of the catapults and everything else. Some of them were lies, he knew. Ned couldn't tell them all of the truth, not that it was any better. The Watch did not have five hundred men, but only three hundred. The northmen, thought, that was accurate. He didn't tell them about the men that were at Eastwatch or the Shadow Tower, but he figured Mance already knew that.

Then they talked about how easily the Manderlys were defeated along the Wall. Taken unawares, they were. Ned knew they could not be so easily defeated by regular raiders and spear wives. Those lacked discipline and tactics. It would not be so easy to take the Wall.

"Are they good warriors?" Dale asked him.

"The northmen love my uncle and are loyal. They will not desert him."

Dale grunted. "A shame. We could have used that to our advantage."

"We won't need it," Mance assured. "We have too many men and surprise. It will be too late for him."

Rattleshirt glared at Ned. "What about the crow?"

"What about him?" Mance drank from his horn. "Young Eddard Stark has no ravens, no riders, no nothing. He cannot leave us with Val watching over him as she does."

"I still don't trust him. Those crows are nifty. He'll find a way."

"He won't. I assure it, Lord of Bones."

"I say we kill him," Dale proposed, "or at least keep him in a cage."

Mance eyed Ned. "There won't be any need for that. Ned won't say anything, will you Ned?"

"No, my place is here until you take the Wall. There is no point in trying to leave."

Mance smiled. "See, nothing to fear. I'll double the guard around him if it makes you all sleep better at night. Now let us prepare for battle."

They left the tent soon after. Ned followed Val outside but before he could leave Tormund took him aside and told him not to betray them. "If you leave us, I'll kill you myself," the Giantsbane warned. Tormund liked Ned, but hated traitors even more. Ned could only nod and assure he would not desert them. He followed Val and the Thenns down the hill back towards their tent. All Ned could think about was the horn he had seen. The horn was as mighty as the legend that proceeded it, and he could not imagine that such a thing could take down the Wall. But the legends had to be true to some point, and it was a mighty thing to have in their arsenal. Ned knew he had to escape to warn the Night's Watch. Not in two days, not in a week, or a moon, but tonight…or on the morrow. He could not leave Dalla and Val just yet. _On the morrow, yes._

Val pulled up her horse beside him. "You did good in there."

Ned could only nod. "I know I did. Rattleshirt still wants me dead."

"That Bag of Bones is old and stupid. Somedays I want to slit his throat."

"You should do so one day."

Val laughed. "Mayhaps I should, kit." She then studied him. "Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Val knew him so well by now.

Ned nodded. "Yes, something is." He took in a breath. "I must leave tonight, Val."

Her eyes widened. "You cannot, Ned."

"I must." He urged his mount forward.

She caught up to him. "And what if Mance were to catch you?" she said. "He'd kill you, Ned."

"It's worth the risk. I must warn them of the horn."

"You cannot," she urged again.

"I can."

"And how do you propose to escape?"

"At night when it's dark. How else?"

Val laughed. "You fool. Did you not hear what Mance said? He's doubling the guard around you. How do you mean to get past them?"

"I'll kill them."

She laughed again. "Look at the hero. You won't be a match for them."

"I killed five of them the night you took me, Val. I think I can take them."

She shook her head. "You cannot leave tonight, Ned."

He glared at her. "Yes, I can…"

They arrived outside the tent and dismounted. Ned made for the flap and walked in with fury as Val followed from behind. "You cannot go!" she continued.

Dalla was sitting around the fire once again and rose up from it to greet them. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Val sighed. "Your foolish half brother wishes to escape tonight. No matter that Mance is doubling the guard around us."

Dalla's own eyes went wide. "You cannot be serious, Ned."

"I am, Dalla. Mance has the horn of Joramun."

"What?" Dalla's shock was plain on her face. "He lied, then."

Ned nodded. "Aye, he did and I have to warn my father and family. They'll die if I don't tell them, Dalla."

"I understand." Dalla came up and hugged him. "I hope to see you again someday." She then left the tent without another word.

Val looked to him. "She's hurt, you know. She does not want you to go."

"Aye, I know, but I had to someday and Dalla knows it. Val, I must go."

"I can't let you, Ned."

"And why is that?"

"You know of our plans, of the horn. I-I can't." Her voice wavered.

Ned glared at her. "Try and stop me…"

He made for the flap but Val caught up to him. "You cannot go, Ned!" she yelled, giving him a hard shove. "I can't let you die."

"I won't die, Val."

She blocked him. "No, you cannot. I promised James to keep you safe, and safe is how I'll keep you. You must wait a little longer…"

"Wait? How can I wait?" Ned felt his voice rising. "I've been gone from my wife's arms for six moons, Val. Six whole moons. I don't remember what her voice sounds like, the smell of her hair is faint even to my memory. I must get back to her, to my family. I've been gone too long. I'm not a wilding or a free folk. I'm a Stark and my place is in Winterfell with the rest of them."

"I cannot let you go," she urged again. Ned saw the sadness in her face.

Still she blocked him. "No, you can't!"

"I can!" he yelled at her.

Val then unsheathed in dagger in a quick motion and pressed the tip to his abdomen. "You can't go, Ned." Her voice was wavering and he saw her hand trembling. "You-you…just…" The dagger slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground.

Val then pulled him into a hug and Ned did not know what to do. She held him for quite awhile as if he were her son, and she his mother. Ned liked being in her arms. Too long had he felt a true hug from a woman. He missed his grandmother's hugs and his aunt Sansa's kisses. "My Ned!" she would exclaim, peppering them along his face. Ned at first would complain but she knew he loved it, and her. Ned had always been smitten with her beauty. He missed his own mother's hugs as well and even Jeyne's. He missed hers the most.

When Val pulled him from the hug he could swear he saw tears trickling in her eyes. But he knew that was folly because she never cried. "I understand you must go," she whispered, holding his face. "I'm just being selfish, is all. I'll miss you, Ned Stark. Don't forget me."

Ned kissed her forehead. "I won't, my lady."

"I'm not a lady, Ned."

Ned chuckled. "I suppose."

"When would you leave?"

"Tonight."

Val shook her head. "That won't do. The guard will be heaviest at night. In the dawn, Ned, I would go. It is then they will be tired and unawares. Slip a horse from there and just go."

Ned could only nod. "Thank you. I'll tell my children about you and Lyanna as well. I'll tell all the Starks about the wildling woman who saved my life, and my half sister as well." He felt himself choke up. "I never did thank you for everything. In a way I have grown to love you as a second mother."

"You never needed to tell me that, kit. I knew this whole time."

Dalla came back soon after and they spent some time together. He told her that he had to leave for the Wall in the morning and Dalla did not shed a tear. She said she understood but made no other mention of it. Eddard could tell that she just wished he would stay with them, but even she understood that he had no true place amongst them. Ned spent a lot of time with her and she did with him. They traded stories, played games with some children, and even shot some arrows from her bow. Dalla was way better than Ned at bow and arrow. She showed him what she did to help her shoot better. After that he spent some time with little sweet, the little wildling girl he had grown to love. It was his cousin Marissa, were she to be a wildling. How little sweet helped ease his pain. He would not forget her neither.

That night he had supper with Val and Dalla one last time. Val helped him pack his knapsack and instead of sleeping in his furs, Ned dawned the black rags once more with the direwolf upon it. They fit him more snuggly than before in the sleeves and chest, he could tell he had grown stronger since his capture. Dalla did not say another word that night once she went to sleep. Ned knew that she hated to say goodbye. Dalla wished that he had a good life, that they'd see each other once again, and finally hugged him before she went to sleep. "I would come with you," she said, "but my blood is as free as my people." Ned could only laugh and say, "My blood runs northern, I'm afraid. I'll tell all of Winterfell about you, Dalla."

When dawn came it was all too soon. Ned strapped on his sword belt and slung on his knapsack. He knew he was not far from the Wall. Val awoke as did Dalla and they made their final goodbyes.

"Good bye, kit," said Val, hugging him. "Tell James I say hello and that-"

"-you love him, I know." Ned kissed her again on the cheek. "I do not have the amount of gratitude that I should for what you have done. I am in your debt forever."

"You have no debt to pay." She pulled him close and whispered, "Should something happen, the only debt I want you to pay concerns my daughter."

Ned pulled away and nodded as Dalla came forward. "Little brother," she said, holding out her hand. "Good bye."

"You're a dolt, Dalla."

She flared. "And you're stupid, Ned!"

He laughed and she did, too. Dalla pulled him into a hug and mussed his hair once he pulled away. "Good bye, baby brother," she said once more.

"Will you miss me?"

"Not bloody likely."

"I think you will."

Dalla hugged him once more and said, "Fine, I will, but don't go boasting about it."

Ned laughed and went for the flap, looking at them once more. He soaked their images in, committed them to memory and remembered all the times they had shared. He had been with them for many moons, and figured it was about five. He didn't truly know. Lya had been three moons with child when he left Winterfell.

Ned walked out of the tent.

He half expected to see eight Thenns out there but found no one. There was a light snow on the ground covering the old, and the air was crisp. The sun was breaking over the trees and made the snow on the limbs glitter bright. Ned moved his way over to the horses in silence, but there was a problem. A the horses he found two men keeping guard. One of them was with a sword, the other a bow. _The one with the bow will present no issue, but the sword will. _It was dawn and silent, Ned knew he would not get a better chance than this.

He quietly unsheathed his sword and moved towards them. They were standing by a mare. The men were talking with their backs turned to him and did not hear him, so he took his chance. His sword was feather light. He hacked at the man with the swords calf, and felt the steel cut to the bone. The raider fell to the ground with a scream and the man with the bow was startled. Ned hit that man with his sword pommel and he fell over onto the snow. The mare bolted when he did that but somehow Ned managed to grab on to the reigns and mount himself. The old gods were on his side. He felt a hand cusp around his ankle, so Ned flung his sword down at that side. He saw the man with the swords face open with a spray of blood and the man fell over. The mare then bolted forward past them. Ned made no effort to guide him nor did he have to. He felt the gods with him, no matter that if the mare were to fall or break a leg they would hunt him down and kill him. Soon the sounds of the camp disappeared behind him, Val and Dalla with them. It made him sad.

Hours later Ned found himself in the snow. He felt a throbbing pain in his left arm, and found an arrow had left a gash in it. _It must have cut right through my arm, _he deduced. Ned knew that he had to clean it. Val had given him some bandages should he need them, and he was glad she did. Ned poked at it with his finger and felt an excruciating pain. Each time he touched it, it hurt him even more. In a single motion he slid off the mare and sat down at the foot of a tree. He took the knapsack from the mare and bandaged his arm. He held the bandage in his mouth, wrapped it around his left arm and bit down on the cloth to muffle his yells. He splashed some water on it to clean it and then wrapped it again. The pain hurt him really bad and it was tender. He knew that the maester at Castle Black would have to tend to it. He wondered who hit him. _It must have been the man with the bow._

Afterwards Ned sat at the foot of the tree, drinking water from his skin and rested. He was too weak to move again. The mare was grazing and eating whatever grass it could find sticking front he ground. It did not wander too far. As Ned sat there all he could think about was Val and Dalla. He wondered if he would ever see them again and the thought made him too sad for thoughts or words. All he could do was think about the times they shared together, how very little they were. But at the same time he knew that he had to get to Castle Black in time to warn them. _They'll have known I escaped by now, _Ned knew. He had to keep moving or they would find him and kill him. It was just a matter of time.

Above him the clouds were breaking up and Ned decided to move. He mounted his mare once more and looked for Ice Dragon in the sky. Ned turned his mare back south for the Wall and Castle Black. _I am final going home, _he told himself. He felt a rush of excitement then. He would finally get to see Robert, his uncles, Tyrion, and all the others. _Lya, I'll get to see her again. Sweet Lya, Pretty Lya, My Lya. I'll get to see her face again. _Ned felt a rush of energy as his mount moved like the wind.

Ned rode until the Wall came into view. He saw the banners of House Stark again, flapping above the Wall in the wind. Ned felt tears in his eyes. _I'm home, I'm home. _But then he thought of Dalla again, and Val as well. And in that moment Ned didn't know if the tears were out of joy or for them. For the half sister he may never get to see again.

**A/N: There you are, he's back home again. The next chapter will be from Lyanna's POV. **


	18. Chapter 18 Rhaella II

**A/N: GRRM owns all. This chapter is much like the Jeyne one in feel. Not too much gloom, but after this…it truly begins.**

**Chapter 18 Rhaella II**

**Rhaella**

Catelyn Stark looked so peaceful as she slept. Her face was pale, her skin slightly warm as well. The only thing that was bright was her hair; that auburn hair was as bright as copper. Rhaella loved the auburn Tully hair. She loved her silver Targaryen hair more than anything, but there was a beauty to the hair of the Tullys. None of the cousins save the children of her uncle Jon and aunt Sansa were graced with the thick hair. Rhaella was by her side, watching her sleep peacefully. Maester Willem said that if she had another, it may kill her. Rhaella could only hope he was wrong. It was all she could do since the accident in the great hall when Robb had said too loudly that Ned was captured by wildlings. _That little shit, _Rhaella thought angrily. Robb had been an arse as of late, when usually he was a nice child. Lady Daenerys had said it was the way boys got when entering manhood. Rhaella thought that ilk. Robb was being an arse and it almost cost their grandmother's life. He also cursed Ned and hoped that he would never come home. Rhaella didn't know why he had said that, but would get down to it. _I will see why Robb hates my brother, when he used to love him._

Lyanna was by Lady Catelyn's side on the opposite side of the bed, stroking the hair that would spill over her face as she slept. She was heavy with child and should be resting, her time being so near; but knowing Lyanna, she didn't care. All that mattered to her in this moment was their grandmother's health, and that of her unborn child. _My niece or nephew, _Rhaella thought with a glimmer of hope and happiness. _ I cannot wait for her to be born. _Rhaella looked at Lya now and knew how she must have ben hurting. She often complained of aches and pains, tender breasts and dullness in her ankles. Even fit to burst with a child, Lya still looked pretty. Rhaella hoped she looked as good when she was with child.

The worse part was not knowing what would happen to their grandmother. It could happen at any time and she hated thinking about. _She doesn't have much time left in this world, _Rhaella thought solemnly. _The gods are warning us that her time is near, and that we should prepare ourselves for it. _Rhaella hoped it was not so. She had prayed everyday for her grandmother since she fell over during the feast. Rhaella had took her siblings to go and pray in front of the weir wood, hoping the old gods would hear their prayers. She prayed for her grandmother, her father, for Ned, and an end to this war. _It is time they should come home. _Rhaella didn't know how much longer she could lie to Lyanna about her own husband. _And how queer for me to think that Lya is my good-sister. _

Lyanna hadn't heard from him in moons, and the thought made her worried. Often she expressed to Rhaella her concern for Ned's safety. Rhaella reminded her that sometimes the ravens would miss their course, get killed and eaten by a hunter, perchance. But not even the riders that her uncle Bran would send from time to time had news from Eddard. And that is where Lyanna began to grow worried, and curious. It left her feeling empty inside, Rhaella knew. Lya had looked forward to receiving a letter from him at least once a moon, or even one in a fortnight. But that had stopped coming and she grew scared. Lya had been asking anyone and everyone if they heard news from Ned, and each passing day Rhaella felt that Lyanna was growing closer to the truth. It was just a matter of time before she found out, and…Rhaella did not want to think about it.

Rhaella saw Arya Baratheon walk up behind her daughter, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Lyanna you should rest," she suggested. "Your time is near."

Lyanna gave her head a shake, making her chestnut curls bounce. "I cannot," she insisted. "Grandmother needs me."

"Little Dany, needs you." Lady Arya's voice was soft. "She needs you, Lyanna. Nothing will happen to Lady Catelyn."

"But what if something does?" Lya said, turning to face her. "What if she leaves and I'm not here." The tears came too soon and Lya wiped them away. "Others take these emotions that being with child gives me."

Lady Arya gently wiped them away for her. "All will be as it was, little Lya, all will be as it was."

"Lya is right," said Rhaella now. All the girls decided to sow in the sick room from now on since their grandmother's accident. They wanted to be there in case it would happen again. "We don't know what will happen."

"Lyanna's only priority should be her child," Rhaella's own mother agreed.

Lyanna pulled from her mother's embrace and turned back to her grandmother. "I will not go," she said stubbornly. "Bring my meals to me and I'll spend the day sowing for my child."

Arya Baratheon groaned. "Gods you're as stubborn as your father."

"She's as stubborn as you, Arya," japed Lady Daenerys.

"Yes, me and Gendry don't make a good mix when it comes to that." She then rubbed Lya's shoulder. "You may stay, but I'll have your meals brought to you."

Lyanna could only nod as she wiped the lingering tears. Rhaella's mother came over and gently braced her shoulders, saying, "And I must go check on Myrcella and Joanna. I promised her I would."

But before Lady Daenerys was about to leave, they heard stirring in the bed. Rhaella saw her grandmother stir out of her sleep. Even when she was coming out of a slumber, Rhaella saw how drained of life she was. _Catelyn Tully Stark was so strong in life. _Now she was a shell of her former self. She spent her days confined to the bed, much to her own chagrin. She would spend hours insisting that she was fine, that she could spend time looking after her grandchildren. They were all she lived for, she often said. Rhaella did not deny it.

She turned to Lyanna. "Why do you cry, Little Lya?" Lady Catelyn's voice was soft and hoarse. She gave a cough and managed a smile small. "Why do you cry?"

Lya managed one of her own. "I cry for you."

"Do not weep for me," she whispered, reaching over to wipe whatever tears remain. "I am not going anywhere."

"But what if you do," Rhaella said, also coming to their grandmother's side. "What if it were to happen again…"

Lady Catelyn turned to her. "Nothing will happen, my dragon," she assured her, pushing a strand of silver hair behind her ear. Rhaella smiled at the nickname she had always called her since she was a babe. _Rhaella, my dragon, _she and her uncle Jon would always say. Her grandmother frowned. "Why don't you wear your hair in a braid anymore? You would all the time as a child…"

Rhaella smiled softly and looked at the silver hair in her grandmother's hands. She did not wear it in a braid as much as she used to. "I'm not sure, Grandmother," she said softly.

"Start doing it again, child."

Rhaella nodded as their grandmother turned her attention back to Lya. "And you, sweet Lya…Have you been neglecting your child?"

"No. I've been eating."

"Good." Lady Catelyn's voice croaked as she spoke. She then cleared her throat. "Some water, please."

Lyanna gave a curt nod. "Of course." Rhaella turned around and saw her mother walk over to the table brought the water to Lady Catelyn's lips. She drank eagerly and some of it dribbled down her chin.

She then wiped it off and said, "I would see my granddaughter now." She sat up in the bed.

Rhaella put her hand gently on her grandmother's. "No, you must rest. Joanna mostly sleeps."

"I would still hold her in my arms as she did," Lady Catelyn insisted. _As stubborn as a Stark, _she swore. Lady Myrcella had given birth to a girl about a fortnight ago. Rhaella was in Jaime's chambers putting Rhaegar to bed when she heard the knock on the door from the steward, telling her that the Lady of Winterfell was giving birth. Jaime had sprung from his own like a cat, but Rhaella had to wait until her baby brother was fast asleep. Once he was, Rhaella walked with Jaime and his guards, the only light being a flickering torch lighting their way. They followed the twisting halls of the Great Keep until he only sounds they could hear were the screams of labor. Rhaella had heard them many times before in her life, and each time it made her envision when she would be on that own bed…or when Lyanna would be the one there.

When they entered, Lady Myrcella was giving birth surrounded by the ladies of Winterfell and a sea of midwives. Rhaella went over to her mother who watched while Lady Myrcella pushed out her child into this world. Her golden Lannister hair was tangled and a mess, matted against her forehead from sweat…a lot of sweat. Down between her legs was Maester Willem, who urged her to push here and there. Rhaella only watched, Jaime and her mother next to her, while the Lady of Winterfell's face went as crimson as one of the colors of her house. It was not a matter of minutes, as it had been when her own mother gave birth to Rhaenys. But when it finally happened, everyone wept for joy. They knew how hard both her and Lord Bran had been working at having another child.

Rhaella's heart broke as she held her new cousin. Joanna, they called her, named after Myrcella's own grandmother who died on the birthing bed herself. She was a Lannister, that Rhaella didn't doubt. The little babe had wisps of gold on her head, but her eyes were as blue as a Tullys. Rhaella knew this child would be gorgeous when she was older, an image to rival the Maid herself. Lady Catelyn could not attend because of her ailment, and it made her just even more bitter.

"Your place is here in this bed," Lyanna insisted, holding her hand and urging back down. "We wouldn't want you gone too soon before Joanna and my child come into this world."

"I'm not going anywhere, child." Lady Catelyn patted Lya's hand. "I'll hold your child in my arms before you know it." She then said, "Go now and rest, Lya. I'll be fine. Go."

Lyanna shook her head. "I won't. Mother is already bringing me my food."

Their grandmother scowled. "Gods you're as stubborn as your father _and _mother. Go now, Lya, I command it."

"Fine." She stood from her seat slowly and pressed a kiss to her mother's forehead. Lya collected her embroidery and walked to the door.

Rhaella then said, "Lya, will you wait for me out in the hall? I want to speak with you for a moment."

She gave a curt nod in her grey woolen dress. "Sure, Rhaella. I'll be right out there."

Once she was out of the chamber, Lady Catelyn sighed. "How long will it be before you can tell her."

"Lower your voice," Rhaella's mother urged, "she could be listening." Lady Daenerys then walked over to sit on the side of the bed, flattening her violet skirts. "We cannot tell her, Mama, you know this. It will harm my grandchild."

"As it did you, clearly," Rhaella pointed out. "Just imagine her reaction, Grandmother. She'd nearly die from this news."

"She loves Ned too much." Daenerys Targaryen rested her hand on Lady Catelyn's. "And she always has. Lya can never know."

"She will find out sooner or later, Daenerys, and the outcome will be the same. It is best to tell her now before she overhears it like I did."

"We cannot risk it," Rhaella urged, sitting up straighter in her chair. "I fear the result."

"And have you heard from James about my grandson?" she asked. "Any word from Ned?"

"None." Rhaella could hear the pain in her mother's voice. "I-I think of him everyday. I wonder if my baby boy is still alive."

"Does your heart beat within your chest?"

Lady Daenerys nodded slowly. "Yes it does. I would know if he was dead…I would feel it."

"And do you?"

"I do not."

Lady Catelyn patted her hand. "Then he is fine. Like you told me, Val will protect him."

Rhaella saw her mother tense at the name. "Others take that woman," she cursed, "telling my husband that he has a bastard. She knows James too well, and knows that he is an honorable man. He will want to meet this Dalla."

Rhaella could only be frustrated at that revelation with her mother. Even though her father had sired this Dalla before he met Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaella still viewed it as a betrayal. _He shouldn't even be interested in her. He has us. _Rhaella was not interested in this bastard wildling girl. Cat on the other hand was, not to Rhaella's own surprise. Cat wished to meet her because she was interested in having a sister older than Rhaella.

"James can't meet her," Lady Catelyn assured. "There is no way in doing so. He grew up watching how I treated Jon, and would not want that upon one of his own children. James knows it is best for his bastard girl to stay with her mother. There is no place for her in Winterfell. She would be a stranger."

Lady Daenerys sighed. "Cat wants to meet her. I'm afraid she's already in love with idea of another sibling."

Rhaella then remembered about Lyanna. "I'm sorry," she interrupted, "but I forgot about Lya. I will see you later, Grandmother."

Rhaella then stood from her seat, gave her mother and grandmother a kiss, and marched out the door. She found Lyanna standing in the hallway, holding Marissa, while the little girl just curiously studied her large belly. Rhaella smiled at that.

Lya noticed her. "There is Rhaella."

"Rhaella!" Marissa yelled.

"Marissa. How are you, child?"

"Good."

"Spending some time with Lya?"

She nodded. "Yes. Lya is going to have a baby soon."

"I know, aren't you excited?"

"Yes."

Lyanna shrugged Marissa further up. "Rissa, how about Rhaella holds you for a while?"

Marissa nodded and went into Rhaella's arms while Lyanna came up beside her. "What did you want to speak about?"

Rhaella nudged her head towards the hall. "Why don't we take a walk to your chambers. I know you want to nap."

"Sure, Rhaella."

They began to walk and Rhaella spoke first. "Aunt Sansa bid you to look after her again?" Marissa was too fixated on Rhaella's Targaryen necklace to pay them any mind. She just played with it in her tiny hands.

Lya nodded. "She found me in the halls and bid me to look after her. I fear I'm too swollen with child for such things, Rhaella. I hope you can do me the favor."

"Of course, Lya. The only thing you should be doing is preparing for the birthing bed. Are you nervous?"

"Very much so. I-I keep thinking that Ned will be back before then, but…now I have my doubts."

Rhaella tensed but had to play her part. "I'm sure Ned is fine, and they'll be home soon. I know how hard this is for you, Lya. I'm sure Ned is having a tougher time being away from you."

For once Lya smiled, she did not too often anymore. "Have you finally accepted me and your brother?"

Rhaella laughed. "I don't doubt the love you two share. It just makes me wonder how odd life is. If you had asked me whether or not you two would have wed three years ago, I would have laughed. I didn't think that Ned could love another besides Casella."

Lya's smile went away. "Do you wish that he had married Casella?"

"Oh, Lya, please don't think that. I love you, you know that. Sella…she's just my best friend, and as children we often spoke of having our wedding at the same time because she loved Ned."

"That love didn't stop her from being with Addam."

Rhaella sighed. "Addam was a mistake, and she knows it. Sella often says her biggest regret in life was leaving Eddard. While I'm sure it was your greatest joy."

Lya shrugged. "I cannot deny it was a bitter sweet moment for me. Mayhaps I would have never gotten the chance had she not been her own executioner." She then waived her hand. "But that is all in the past, and I don't hate Sella anymore. She is happy with Tom, and I am happy for her, as I am sure Ned would be." Lya gave a cough. "Regardless, what did you wish to speak of?"

_Robb, yes, that was it. _"We need to speak about a certain cousin of ours…"

She saw Lya raise a brown eyebrow. "Which one? We both have plenty of them, I believe." Rhaella was about to speak, but Lya did not let her. "Is this about Rhaegar wanting to be the good-uncle to little Dany? He's such a sweetheart, gods bless him."

Rhaella chuckled. "No, not about that, although he keeps insisting upon it. I'm afraid it is about Robb."

"What about him?"

"He's changed, Lya," Rhaella told her. "Robb used to be such a nice boy, but lately he's been an arse. He's been rude to Jeyne, teasing her about her love for Ned to the point of tears."

Lya's was taken aback. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. He's angry at Jaime for being lord, even though Jaime doesn't have a choice. He's also been very…how do I say, angry with Ned lately. He's said some things."

She saw the anger form on Lya's face. "What things?"

"Such as that he wished Ned would stay at the Wall."

"What a little arse," Lya cursed. "I'll have a talk with him."

"I want to be there, too. I don't see why he has this issue with Ned."

Lya shook her head. "Me neither. The boys used to idolize him and Robert as children, more Robert because of his debauchery with women."

"Which leaves me all the more confused. Robb, he's-"

"Robb?" Marissa said with a smile. "Where is Robb?"

Lya smiled, too. "Robb is sparring, sweetling. He'll see you later."

"I want to see him now."

"I'll take you to him," Rhaella told her little cousin.

Now they arrived outside Ned and Lya's chambers, where Lya just went to the front of the door. "Let's speak with Robb on the morrow, Rhaella. We have to take him unawares."

"Sure, Lya."

Rhaella left her cousin and went down to the godswood and prayed for a moment. Marissa joined her and afterwards they went to the courtyard. There were a lot of castle folk out this day doing their duties, but the only thing Rhaella could hear were the bells ringing. Marissa was covering her ears and complaining of it as well. The bells were tolling because of the birth of Joanna. They had been since she was born, and were going to until the moon was over. The bells in Winterfell did not get wrung too often unless for a special occasion. The last time they had been told were for Ned and Lya's wedding, or perhaps when the men left, she didn't truly know.

As they strode across the courtyard, the castlefolk dipped their heads. Some would smile and say good day, others would ask Rhaella how she was doing - especially the elder ones who had known her as a child. Even some of them commented on how much of a beauty she was. There was elderly woman who always proposed that she go on a courting date with her grandson, one of Lord Bran's liege lords sons. Rhaella would always decline, of course, not knowing how this boy was. _I've always wanted to know what love is like, _she thought solemnly. Her mother oft told her how beautiful she was, how the boys looked with yearning. Rhaella had eyes, she had seen them as well, but none caught her own fancy. She wanted to know love, it was just no one came along to win her favor. Rhaella often envied how easily Ned found a woman to call his own. At first he had Sella, a beauty to rival most, and then quickly fell for Lyanna, another beauty. Rhaella thought the gods blessed her with beauty, but cursed her when it came to love. She was just tired of waiting.

_There's a boy who will always love me, _Rhaella thought as Edric came into view. Edric had always held affection for her. Rhaella just followed the sound of shouts and wood upon wood. Rhaella saw Brandon and Rhaegar in the middle of the practice square, clad in their leather padding with wooden swords clutched in their hands. Ser Edmund was off to the side brooding in his thought as he always did when watching the boys spar. Rhaella had seen that look many a time on his face. Ser Edmund was a handsome man, she could not deny. But she saw him as a second father. And watching the boys as well was Casella with Tom, and even Minisa was with them. Rhaella came up between them.

Casella was talking with Tom but turned her attention to Rhaella. "Hello there, Rhaella," she said with a smile so bright. "And hello, Marissa."

Marissa smiled as well. "Hi, Sella."

"Why are you here?" Minisa asked. "Shouldn't you be with your mother."

"Aunt Sansa bid Lya to look after her, but she is way too pregnant for that sort of thing. I did her the favor."

"That's nice of you, Rhaella," Tom complimented. He was wearing a surcoat of the Tullys over his chain mail. "I don't know if I could do such a thing."

"Oh, you better," Casella warned. "I do want children."

Tom groaned. "Not even a mile down south and already you speak of this."

"I am merely stating is all." Sella held her head up in defiance.

Rhaella sighed. "Yes, that is all great."

"So why are you here again?" Minisa asked.

"Well if you must know, Marissa here wanted to see her brother."

And then Robb spoke. "I did not see you there," he said from behind. "Here, I'll take her. I could never deny my little sister."

_If only you were this kind all the time, Robb. _When Rhaella turned around to face her cousin, she had never seen Marissa smile so wide. Rhaella knew that she loved her brother because she missed her father, and because he was a boy. She liked most of the cousins who were boys. Rhaella knew that she already liked Ned before he left. She wondered if Marissa remembered him. Once Marissa was held by her brother, Rhaella decided that she might as well tell him that she and Lya wished to speak with him. Marissa was too happy in Robb's arms for her to interrupt this moment. She then saw Edric notice her. "Hello, Rhaella."

"Hello, Edric."

He gave a curt nod. "Looking pretty as always, my lady."

Rhaella could only chuckle, feeling her face flush. "Thank you, Edric."

Robb rolled his eyes. "Spare me, please."

Rhaella was about to admonish, but it did not matter because Casella did not let her. "How is Lady Catelyn?" she asked.

Rhaella turned to her, glancing at Rhaegar sparring his cousin. Brandon was stronger than Rhaegar, but Rhaella's baby brother was quicker, so they said. "The maester says she has to rest. She is practically confined to that chamber."

Casella clenched her hand. "I feel so bad for her, Rhaella. Is there nothing we can do?"

"Is there anything?" Minisa asked as well.

Rhaella frowned. "I'm afraid it is in the hands of the gods now. Maester Willem said that she may not survive another, the past one drained her so bad."

"I'm sorry, Rhaella. I've prayed for her everyday."

"Thank you."

"How is Grandmother?" Robb asked to her surprise.

Rhaella turned around and surprisingly saw shame on his face. _At least he still has a heart. I know that Robb is in there somewhere. _"Doing better, Robb. She doesn't blame you."

"I blame myself." He sounded ashamed. "If I hadn't shouted so loud about…you know."

Rhaella gave a curt nod. "Right. Regardless, Robb, she doesn't blame you and never would."

"I know." His tone was soft.

"Robb, what are you doing on the morrow?"

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Not sure. Why?"

"Lyanna wants to speak with you, I do too."

"About what?"

"Certain things. What, can we not talk to you anymore?"

He sighed. "I never said that."

Rhaella only glared at him and he relented. "Fine, fine," he conceded. "On the morrow I will speak with you both."

"Good. I best be going now." But before Rhaella could leave, she heard Ser Edmund call for the boys turns to be over. She knew she would have to take her brother to his chambers for his mid-day nap. One of the responsibilites she had in Winterfell was also looking after him should he need someone. Lady Daenerys was too busy with other duties since Lady Myrcella was bed ridden from giving birth, not to mention she had a one-year-old to look after. Robb and Edric shouted for swords and made their way into the square. Rhaella stood there while Brandon went over to Casella, asking her if she could take him to see his mother. Casella did as bid and held his hand, taking him away. As soon as one of the servant girls helped Rhaegar with his padding he ran over to Rhaella and hugged her skirts.

"Had a good lesson, little brother?" she asked, looking down at the top of his head.

Rhaegar looked up at her with the same grey eyes he inherited from their father. He then nodded. "I did, Rhaella." He yawned. "But now I'm tired…"

"Well let's get you off to bed."

He stood back and looked abashed. "Is something wrong?" Rhaella asked.

"Is there anyway…Mama can take me to bed?"

Rhaella for some reason felt hurt, Rhaegar always asked for her. But she supposed that their mother hadn't paid too much attention to him as of late, so she could not blame him. "You know that Mother has to tend to Rhaenys. She's our baby sister, Rhaegar."

Again he was abashed. "But why…"

"Because she's only one and needs her more. You know this."

He petulantly crossed his arms. "Rhaenys always gets everything…"

Rhaella sighed, shaking her head. "Rhaegar, don't be a child. I don't like it when you act like this. It's unseemly and unbecoming of you."

"I don't care."

"A little insolent today, aren't we? Fine. I guess you can walk yourself to your chambers…"

Rhaella turned around, hoping she had the heart to go through with her warning. But she knew it would be hard for her to say no to her little brother, she never could, and Rhaegar was smart enough to know this. _He always has. _Fortunately he spoke first. "Rhaella, I'm sorry! Don't go, I won't be mean anymore!"

Rhaella smiled with her back turned, but put on a face of stone when she turned to face him. "I'm glad to hear that. You know Father dislikes it when you're insolent. You're supposed to help Mama, not make her feel bad. Rhaenys is the baby now, as you once were, but now you're almost a man. Aren't you?"

He nodded. "I am. Ned said so."

"He did. Now let's go put you down for a nap."

Rhaella held him and he fell asleep on the way there. Usually Rhaegar was very tired after his sparring lessons, being only five. _Almost six, I must remember. He's grown too fast. I remember when I first held him. Why does that feel like a lifetime ago? _By the time Rhaella arrived at the Great Keep, one of the servants offered to put him in his bed and she gave him over. Rhaella knew this servant girl too well, and she would never harm a hair on Rhaegar's head. All of them loved her brother, a bit too much for Rhaella's taste. Once he was away she found Lyanna awoken from her nap, headed back from the Great Hall. She told her that lunch was served and that she had just finished and was off to pray. Rhaella didn't know where the time had gone. One moment her father and brother were here, happy as can be, and now they had been gone for so long Rhaella could not remember the sound of their voices.

In the Great Hall she found her mother eating with Rhaenys in her lap. Lady Arya was there as well with her daughter, Cassana, who was also very close to her first name day. Cat and Jeyne were there as well with Alannys, the three girls eating and conversing like friends. Rhaella was happy that Alannys Greyjoy found some small measure of happiness here in Winterfell among the Starks.

Rhaella's mother waived her over. "Rhaella, come have a seat with us."

Rhaella sat herself down next to Jeyne and across from the two ladies. A servant came over and set a plate of fish down in front of her with a salad, carrots and peas, and even fresh bread. Rhaella began to ate and sipped on some wine, she detested the taste of ale. "How has your day been?" her mother asked.

"Uneventful. After leaving Grandmother I took Marissa to pray and then we watched Rhaegar spar Brandon. Nothing out of the usual."

Her mother nodded. "Is he learning?"

"He is. You haven't been paying much attention to him, and he's noticing. Today he asked me if you could put him down for his nap. He _never _asks that."

Her mother looked ashamed. Rhaenys was bobbing in her lap. "Yes, I suppose I have been neglecting my baby boy. But I have Rhaenys to look after, he knows that."

"Yes, but you know Rhaegar, Mother. He gets jealous."

"I know. I'll have to make sure to spend more time with him."

"We don't mind looking after Rhaenys," said Jeyne now. "In fact, we insist."

"I insist, too," Alannys agreed. "I won't mind looking after her now that I don't have to follow Lady Myrcella around."

Lady Daenerys smiled. "Thank you, child. I'll be sure to let you."

"It is of no issue, my lady."

Rhaella speared a piece of fish and put it in her mouth. Once she chewed and swallowed she asked, "Any news from Castle Black?"

Lady Arya sighed, holding Cassana who was just eating her food. "None, I'm afraid."

"No news of Ned?" Jeyne asked.

"None, sweetling, I'm sorry."

Jeyne's face flickered with sadness, Rhaella noticed. "Oh. I'm sure we will hear something soon."

Lady Daenerys reached over the table to pat Jeyne's hand. "Very soon, child, I promise. My Ned is still breathing, I know it."

"I hope so."

Rhaella saw Lady Arya give a huff with a half smile. "Jeyne…have you ever considered giving your heart to another?"

Jeyne rolled her eyes. "I hear this from everyone. One day I'll find my own husband, as Ned did his wife in Lyanna. But for now…I'll stay the same."

"Find another, child," Rhaella's mother insisted. "You know he loves you, but he can never _love _you as you want. You're bound to get hurt."

"You sound like my mother."

Rhaella's mother was about to reply when they heard the sound of boots echo in the Great Hall. "We've heard word of Ned!" Jaime's voice echoed off the rafters.

Everyone jumped from their seats at once, as did Rhaella herself. She turned around to find Jaime walking into the hall with Maester Willem at his heels along with the guards surrounding them. "What?!" most everyone yelled.

Jaime walked with urgency to the table, slamming the parchment down onto it. "In Uncle James' writing. Ned has returned to Castle Black, free of harm."

Rhaella looked to see her mother take the parchment in her hands, frantically reading. When she did not say anything, Cat yelled, "What does it say?!"

"A moment Cat." Lady Daenerys held up a finger. "Ned returned not too long ago. He is safe, James writes, and is doing well. He returned one morning on horse back, clad in black but delirious from an arrow wound." Her face went grim. "And they are preparing for battle…"

"For battle?" Lady Arya asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Ned knew Mance's plans and is preparing the Watch for battle. This raven is very old meaning that it could have already happened, or is in this moment…" Rhaella could hear the ominous vibe in her mother's voice.

"Dark wings, dark word," said Jaime.

"Dark words, indeed," Lady Daenerys agreed.

"Even though Ned is safe, don't mention this news to Lyanna," Lya's own mother insisted. "Just act as if he was never captured. Lya would be angry that we lied to her, so just leave it be."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go pray for them," said Jeyne, standing from her seat.

"I'm going with you," Cat insisted.

And everyone did. She went with most of the cousins and prayed for their father's. Robb and Edric found them and they told them the news. It was a joyous day for everyone. Soon news spread around Winterfell of the wildlings beginning to attack the Wall. Most of the castle folk began to go to the godswood in droves to pray for the Lord of Winterfell and his men - their men, Rhaella must remember, some of the women here have husbands at the Wall as well. Rhaella thanked the gods her brother was back at the Wall. Now she could no longer lie to Lyanna about Ned. Rhaella now just wished for them to come home.

The next day passed the same as the others. Rhaella woke up, broke her fast, did her duties, attended her lessons, sowed with the girls, put her brother for a nap, ate lunch, prayed, went to more lessons, sowed some more, ate supper…gods it was just becoming the same thing everyday. She hated it. Once the men came home she could go down to Storm's End and foster under her aunt. Rhaella was excited about that. She wanted to leave the North, even though she loved it, and wanted to see the rest of the world. She missed King's Landing and loved going down to visit Robert, Lya, and Ned when they had fostered under the king. Now she can go back down there again and experience a true southron court…maybe find a husband as well. She hoped for that much.

It was after supper when Lyanna and Rhaella insisted on talking to Robb. They brought their cousin to Lya and Ned's own chamber, sitting him down at the table. Robb was sitting across them hunched over with his forearms across his thighs. He was nervous, Rhaella could tell, not knowing what they wished to speak with him about. He was dressed in brown breeches with a white tunic, his auburn hair down to his ears. Robb never wore his hair too long. Lyanna poured them some water, handing out cups. When Robb took a drink he grimaced. "Don't you have any ale?"

"Lya is with child, Robb," Rhaella reminded him. "How could she possibly be drinking ale?"

He shrugged. "My apologies, I forgot that women with child could not drink. I just wanted some ale."

"No ale," Lya insisted. "We aren't here for that."

"Then what are we here for?" Robb asked, setting his cup on the table.

"We need to talk about something," Rhaella said.

"About what?" His tone was gruff. "I've done nothing wrong."

Rhaella glanced at Lyanna who cleared her throat. "Robb…we've noticed a change in you as of late."

"What change? The smell? I mean, I am becoming a man and-"

"No, you don't smell," Lya insisted. "It is about what happened at Jeyne and Edric's name day feast."

Robb looked abashed. "Oh. I swear I didn't mean to act out like that. I-I-"

"What is your issue with Ned?" Rhaella asked.

He was taken aback. "Issue with Ned?"

"Yes, with Ned, my husband." Lyanna crossed her arms. "I hear you wished he never came back. Why would you wish that? Do you want my child to be fatherless?"

"Never! It is just…"

"Just what?" Rhaella raised an eyebrow. "What bothers you?"

"Nothing. I love Eddard, he is a good man and husband. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Didn't mean anything by it?" Lya asked, giving an incredulous gasp. "Nobody says something so horrible in jest, no matter that you had one too many tankards of ale. Tell me what issue you have with my husband."

Robb groaned. "What does it matter? And why do you care?"

Lya flared. "Because lately you've been an arse, Robb Stark!" she snapped. "You tease your sister to the point of tears, wish harm upon my husband…I want to know why."

"Because he is so perfect!" Robb yelled. "I hate it! Everyday I have to hear about how I should be more like him. _You should be more like Ned, _my mother always says. _He never teases his sister's as you do. _Everyday she makes it a point to say that. I hate it, Lya! Everyone loves him, everyone wants to be him! And he gets everything! The good looks, the charm, the-the woman!"

"The woman?" Rhaella was confused. "I know you love Casella, but-"

"Not Sella," Robb insisted. "I wasn't speaking of her."

"Me?" Lya asked, pointing herself.

Robb looked embarrassed. "Well…who else has he married?"

Rhaella couldn't help but laugh. "Are you just jealous, is that it?"

Robb blushed as crimson as his hair. "No! I'm not jealous of him!"

"You are!" Lya insisted. "You're jealous because he married me!"

"I am not!"

"You are! You're jealous because he married Lya!"

After a few glares, Robb threw up his hands. "Others take you both!" he cursed. "Fine, yes, I'm jealous because he married Lya. Are you happy?"

"But why are you jealous?" Lya asked softly.

Robb looked to the ground but then up at her. "Because I wanted to marry a girl as great and as pretty as you, Lya. I wanted that, but of course Ned got it." He sighed and flushed again. "Gods it's embarrassing to say that."

Lyanna frowned and extended her hand. "I think you need a hug. Come give me one."

Robb came over to give her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Thank you for the kind words."

Robb nodded and went back to his chair. "It's the truth, I'm not trying to flatter."

"So you were just jealous?" Rhaella asked.

"Jealous and annoyed!" he flared again. "I hate being compared to him! I'm not him!"

"We know, Robb. We love you for you."

Robb crossed his arms. "You hate me, don't deny it."

"I don't hate you!"

"You do!" he yelled. "Ever since Ned was captured you have! I don't know why!"

Rhaella felt her eyes grow as she just looked at Robb. Her cousin's eyes were wide, too, and it hurt them both to look at Lyanna. "Ned…Ned was cap-captured?" she said, in shock. "What…what do you mean?"

Rhaella clenched her good-sister's hand. "He was, Lya, by wildlings, but-"

"-By wildlings…" Lyanna began to groan loudly and her face went pale. "I-I…"

"Lya!" Rhaella screamed when she heard a tear and the sound of water splashing to the floor. She looked down to see a puddle of water between Lya's legs and saw Lya's own face pale as well.

Lyanna clutched her belly. "My child," she said, softly, "she's coming."

Robb rushed from his chair to get the maester.

**A/N: The only way I can see her giving birth is because she found out about Ned. Next chapter will be a Robert POV where Ned returns to the Wall.**


	19. Chapter 19 Robert II

**A/N: The story will really begin now. I am done with school for the year, so my job will be the only real obstacle from updating more frequently. I'll probably still update as frequently as I have been.**

**Disclaimer: You know that George owns all, even though he hates this story (as he does all fanfic).**

**Chapter 19 Robert II**

**Robert**

A horn, all he could hear was a horn.

One blast long and through the deep which awoke Robert Baratheon from his slumber. _Aaaahhhhooooo_ it rang in his dreams. Robert was dreaming of being home again. He was dreaming of being down in Winterfell, the only true home he had besides Storm's End, and everyone was in the Great Hall. Robert had been beside Ned, both of them talking about whatever they did as he held a servant girl in his lap. Jeyne had been batting her eyes at Ned as she was prone to, Cat was throwing food at Rhaella, Robb was laughing with Edric and Jaime, and even Rhaegar was laughing with his companion Brandon. Casella and Lya and Rhaella were talking, even though in his dream all Lya could do was swoon over Ned as she had done all her life. Even his dream Robert would scowl.

Robert awoke now as he heard a commotion outside in the courtyard. _One blast for friends, _he remembered. Robert didn't know who could have come back. Jeor Mormont, the Lord Commander, had been sending out raiding parties to push back the wildlings that had been attacking the Wall in small groups everyday. "It's a trap," Bran Stark had told the Lord Commander, but still Lord Bran did not control the Watch and Lord Mormont did. He said that the wildlings cannot just go raiding along the Wall unchecked, so he sent men out. Robert figured it was just another group returning. Or perhaps it wasn't, he didn't know. Some northmen had been also sent patrolling the Wall more frequently since those dead Manderly men were found. Killed by a skeleton crew, Lord Wylis had said. Robert knew that to be the truth of it. How else did the men die?

When the commotions grew louder, Robert knew that it was more important then just rangers returning. The northern host wouldn't awake just for another measly amount of rangers returning. He knew that this was important. He reached over to disentangle himself from Jeyne, the whore from Mole Town. She was strewn naked across him. Her head on his chest, her leg thrown over his own. Robert just took in her sight and would miss her once Mance was defeated once and for all. Ever since he and Eddard found her in their chambers she had stayed. Robert didn't mind, of course. She was a breath of fresh air. Her personality was sharp, she was comely enough for a whore and Robert had known many, she cleaned for him, emptied his chamber pot, made his bed, and most nights she pleasured him. No, Robert could not complain about _that. _

Jeyne merely sighed in her sleep and rolled over onto the other side. Robert traced her back again with a finger before standing from the bed as naked as his name day. The hearth was smoldering now so he went over to throw a new log in. After giving a few jabs with the poker he slipped on some small clothes and heard shuffling in the bed. He looked over to see Jeyne rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Why are you awake so damn early?" she asked, half weary from her slumber. "You never awake this early, Robert Baratheon." She yawned and tapped the bed. "Come back to bed. I like your warmth beside me."

Robert gave a brisk laugh, slipping on some breeches. "Don't tempt me." He put his right leg in and then his left.

She smiled softly and tapped it again. "I'm not tempting, I'm ordering. Come to bed."

Robert shook his head, sitting down in a chair to slip on his boots now. "How I would love to," he admitted, truthfully, whether she knew it or not. "But something is happening outside. I have to go see."

Jeyne rolled her eyes. "What could be happening? It's just another rangin'"

"I'm not sure." Robert tied up his laces and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm about to find out."

He made for the door and Jeyne said, "Maybe it's news about Ned."

Robert looked back at her, shaking his head. "I've not allowed myself to hope for such things anymore. It…it helps me sleep a bit better."

Jeyne could only give him a curt nod. "Aye, I know. Let me know what happens." She fell back onto the bed as if nothing had happened.

Robert gave another laugh and threw on his coat and furs from the peg on the wall. When he opened the door the cold and wind slapped him in the face like Rhaella did the time he told her she was pretty enough to fuck. Robert couldn't help but smile at that memory. It had been when he was thirteen at a feast in Winterfell before he left back down south for Storm's End again with his family. Robert had one too many tankards of ale that night, trying to dull the pain of him having to leave his Stark family again. Rhaella was looking beautiful as always - not that Robert would ever tell her that because Rhaella thought him gross for his ways with women - and told her he wanted a round with her. The look on Rhaella's face went from disgusted to anger in less then a second. The slap on his face stung for a while and his father had said he "awoke the dragon." Robert couldn't help himself, he supposed. And it wasn't like Rhaella was hard to look at.

When he arrived in the courtyard of Castle Black he saw a group of northmen huddled around someone. Robert raised an eyebrow, ran down the stairs and cut through the tents that had been erected so the northmen could stay there. Some were still awaking, some cooking breakfast, but most were huddled around braziers huddling for warmth. As Robert passed them most would give him a curt nod or dip their heads out of respect. Robert did the same in return. He was to be the Lord of the Stormlands one day and knew that he must respect these northmen who were also his kin. He was Stark, too, he musn't forget that.

Robert trudged through the slick mud and looked around at Castle Black. It was just a castle in name, nothing more. It did not even look that great to begin with. Brown brittle weeds began to grow through the cracks of stone within the floor of the courtyard. Old snow was drifting upon Flint's Barracks and lay adrift against the side of Hardin's Tower. Black soot was streaked across the windows as well and Robert Baratheon figured it had seen better days. _I wonder how the Night's Watch was like when at the peak of its glory. Ten thousand men, they had back in the old days, what a sight it must have been. _But all Robert could do was dream, because those days were as old to the Night's Watch as the Age of Heroes was to Robert.

Atop the Wall Robert could see sentries walking along looking like ant-sized men. There was a wisp smoking coming out of the chimney of the armory. It was so feint against the grey northern sky, but Robert knew the blacksmith had been hard at work mending the soldiers armor. Even one day with nothing to do, Gendry Baratheon took up his own hammer again and mended a shield. Robert had seen it as well. He would tell Edric of it when he returned to Winterfell, for their father never really took up that lowborn trade. "Sometimes I yearn for it," he would always say, "but your mother insists I should not. I don't know what's queerer, your mother telling me not to do something when she herself is so willful, or me not doing as I please."

When Robert arrived at the group of amassed northmen, he pushed past them and nearly died at what he saw: it was his cousin, his brother, it was Eddard. He was being helped off his horse by his father and their uncle Jon. Tyrion was standing off to the side, Uncle Rickon giving the horse over to a squire. But Robert couldn't help but blurt, "Ned?"

"None else." His smile was very wide and Robert almost did not recognize him since he last saw him that night when Val brought him to the Wall. His hair was longer, his beard thicker than he had ever seen. He wore the same black rags that he had that night he was taken by the wildlings. But he was stronger looking, perhaps even taller as well. It had been moons since Robert had seen him. _Lya won't even recognize him…_

"You look…different."

"Aye," he said, "the free folk will change you in many ways."

Before Robert could speak his father pushed passed the group and gave Ned a mammoth of a hug. "Good-son," he said with endearment, "we thought you lost to the wildlings. It does me good to see you again. Most thought you went over to the free folk permanently."

"Never," Ned said, holding his head up high. "My place is here with you all. I am still a Stark, no matter what demons or kin I have among the free folk." He shared a glance with his father. Robert knew what that was about. Dalla, the wildling bastard girl of his uncle that he shared with Val. Robert was shocked when his father told him, but could only think about the wrath of Lady Daenerys. _It will be as if Aegon still had his dragons._

"Lya will be most happy."

"She knows?" Robert could see the worry on his face.

Robert's father shook his head. "No, she does not, thank the gods. We have managed to have your capture kept quiet..for now."

"Your mother knows," Ned's father told him. "Rhaella does, Cat does, Robb does, Jeyne does-"

"Jeyne knows?" the shock was even more on his face.

His father hushed him. "We will speak of this later. I must go write your mother."

Ned shook his head. "No, that has to wait. Father, where is Uncle Bran keeping his men. Where is the Watches garrison?"

"Defending the Wall, of course."

"Yes, but _where_?"

This time Tyrion spoke. "Everywhere. Rattleshirt was seen at Eastwatch, Tormund at the Shadow Tower. They're climbing the Wall at Queensgate and hacking at the gates of Greyguard. Lord Mormont has sent some rangers out to deal with them, and your uncle had to send men as well."

"Call them back," Ned urged. "Those are all feints. Mance wants us to spread ourselves thin, don't you see? The gate is here, the heart of the Watch is here, the attack_ will be here!_"

Robert came forward and gave Ned a quick hug before seeing blood on his sleeve. "Your arm is bleeding, Ned."

Ned eyed the wound. "A wildling arrow. I had to kill to of them to steal a horse in order for me to escape."

"Aye, as I had to," said Jon Targaryen.

Ned nodded. "It's nothing but a flesh wound."

When Ned's father lifted up the arm for him to see, Ned grimaced in pain. "A flesh wound, you say," said James Stark. "Nonsense, that could become corrupt. Let us take you to Maester Lucas."

"There is no time for such things," Ned urged once more. "Mance is attacking in a couple of days, Father, and I found that out a couple of days ago. The attack could be coming tomorrow for all we know, and that won't even be the main attack. Mance has ordered a group of raiders to try and open the gates so he won't have to attack."

"How many?" his father asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be many or few. They'll be led by Val, most likely. Dale, the son of Mance will lead the main attack."

Ned's father could only nod, although Robert saw that Val's name perturbed him. "Aye, all right. Come, let's go clean your wound."

Ned had his arm slung over his father's shoulder while their uncle Jon held him up by the other. Tyrion came in behind them, Rickon as well, and even Robert's father followed. Robert trailed beside Ned as they walked him over and the northmen parted for him. Most shouted words of encouragement, that Ned had done his part as a northmen to end this. _He never wanted to be captured in the first place, _Robert wanted to tell them. He had so many questions to ask his cousin. He wanted to know how the free folk were really like. Were they savages or civilized? What did they eat? Did they all share a giant tent, did they kill each other for sport? So many questions…Ned would have a tale or two to tell his children and Lyanna. Already Robert could see the cousins huddled up around a fire while Ned told them all about how he spent time with wildlings.

They made for Lord Stark's chambers in the King's Tower where they sat Ned down on the bed. Ned's father handed him some wine to drank and he did so greedily. Uncle Bran came in soon after with his guards and the Greatjon, both men giving Ned their happy greetings. They all had feared for Ned since he was captured. Many times in his mind Robert imagined how he would have to tell Lyanna the news. It had come down to that in his mind. The men sat down around the table and waited for the maester. Lord Stark sat in his chair, the Greatjon stood behind him with his giant arms crossed. Robert sat in front of Ned, Ned's father beside him on the bed as well. Uncle Rickon and Jon sat at the table with Robert's father and Rickon. They poured themselves some ale and began to drink.

Maester Lucas took long to get here. He came in the door with all his medicinal items in a bag he wore slung across his chest. Lucas was a young man, but he knew his medicine. Around his collar was the choker that maesters wore. Around his neck Robert could see chains of silver, tin, lead, copper, and other base metals. Lucas wasted no time in getting down to it. He set his items out in front of him and gave his orders to the steward that came with him. "Ned Stark," he said, "you must tell us in here all you know when you are stronger. Will, put a kettle of wine on the fire and my irons as well. I want them red-hot. James Stark, if you would lend me that sharp knife of yours." The maester was young, but Robert trusted him. He must have tended this sort of wounds many a time.

"Tell us all you know, Ned," urged Bran Stark.

"The wildlings are coming," Ned began as they ran a knife along his left sleeve and tore it off. Robert could see the red blood crusted upon the black wool along with the new that had just formed. "From the South. I was there when they climbed the Wall and killed those Manderly men…"

"You took part in that?" Robert asked, taken back.

Ned looked at him. "I had no choice. Had I took up arms against them, the Magnar would have killed me on the spot. Rattleshirt would have gotten his wish…"

"I swear to kill that man," James Stark swore. "I'll kill that sack of bones."

"Aye, and he wants your head," Ned told him. Lucas sniffed his wound with a grimace look and Robert saw him clench his teeth. "He hates you especially, Father."

"He's welcome to try."

"Yes, I'm sure he _will…ahhh, _that hurts." Robert saw Ned's face contort in pain as Lucas began to probe his wound with his fingers. Robert saw the gash that only an arrow could leave. It was wide against his left arm, he noticed, and looked like rot might have began to set in.

"You're lucky we caught the rot now," Lucas told him. "Had it been another day or two it would have spread, and we might have had to take the arm to save your life."

Ned laughed lightly. "Lyanna would have your head if you tried that."

Lucas shook his head. "Your lady wife isn't here."

"She will be soon were she to find out. Lya will take a horse from the stables and ride to the Wall, no matter that she'll be heavy with child."

"Lya has always been stubborn," said Ned's father, lightly bracing his son's shoulder. "You'll see her again soon."

Ned nodded slowly as Robert asked, "How did you received that wound?"

"Like I told you, a wilding arrow grazed me as I made my escape on the horse. I had to leave sooner than I wanted, too."

"What do you mean when you 'wanted too?'" Ned's father asked.

Robert saw shame on Ned's face. "What I meant was…well, I don't know how to say this…it was hard to leave Val. She treated me right and good. I owe her my life."

"That you do," Bran Stark said softly, "and we'll repay her kindness someday. But for now you must tell us everything about Mance's plans."

Ned nodded as Lucas said, "Give me the knife. We must close his wound first."

"Must you do it now?" Lord Stark asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I must. You can speak to Ned once he awakens from his slumber. Will, give me some milk of the poppy."

Ned tried to rise. "I don't need the milk of the poppy."

"It will hurt a lot, and it can only help."

"Just listen to the maester, Ned," Jon Targaryen urged.

"Fine. But first I must tell you all I know."

Lord Stark then said, "I'm sure the Lord Commander will want to hear this. Will-"

"The Lord Commander is busy with his serjeants," Lucas told him. "I shall tell him all Eddard knows. Begin, Ned."

"Where do I begin? Mance will attack the Wall in a couple of days with all his force."

"How many does he have?" James Stark asked.

"Thousands, Father, more people than I have ever seen. He has giants and mammoths, too. I don't know how we can repel them."

"The Wall has stood for a thousand years, and kept the Others at bay. These wldlings should be no problem."

"So you say…" Ned for a moment sounded as gloomy as their grandfather would have…as his namesake.

"Tell us about what happened to the Manderly men," proposed Tyrion.

"Fine. Mance sent us over the Wall to see if it could be scaled - more so to see if Uncle Bran truly had men patrolling every section. It took us until midnight to climb it, and that was when the Manderlys saw us. For a mere moment I thought of turning my sword against them, but I couldn't. I had to play my part to stay alive as Val would tell me."

Bran Stark nodded. "Aye, we understand. Now about this skeleton crew…"

"Which one?" Ned grimaced in pain for a moment as Lucas prepared the milk of the poppy. "Mance's first hope is that he takes us unawares by sending some men over the Wall. I'm afraid that might be happening as we speak."

"What's his hope?"

"To open the gate while we sleep and to slit our throats in the night. He wished to avoid confrontation if he can."

The Greatjon sniggered. "Not bloody likely that he will. The cock on that savage king to try and-"

"Let him continue, Lord Umber," urged Lord Stark.

"As I was saying, they lead men over the Wall as we speak," Ned went on. "They will be the first probe of the attack before the main."

"How many?" Ned's father asked.

His son shrugged. "I haven't a clue, Father, Mance did not say. Not too many, I assume, but they will be well armed for wildlings. Bronze helms, weapons and armor with some steel. Mostly Thenns lead by Val."

"Right." Lord Stark turned to Jon Umber. "Prepare the men for this assault, whenever it may happen. We must be ready."

Lord Umber dipped his head. "Aye, my lord, I'll see that we take care of it."

Once the Greatjon was out of the room, Lucas gave Ned his milk of the poppy. Ned drank his cup and set it down, laying on the bed. "I must tell you something before I fall to slumber," Ned continued. "It…make sure you prepare yourselves."

"What is it?" Robert asked.

Ned cleared his throat. "Our worst fears have been realized. Mance has the Horn of Joramun, the Horn of Winter. If we defeat them he will have Tormund Giantsbane blow it. They mean to take the Wall by whatever means necessary, even if that means destroying it."

Robert could not help but feel the sweat form on the back of his neck, as the room went silent. No one said a word and all around he could see the shock on their faces. But the Lord of Winterfell kept his composure. "So there is no hope, then. Win or lose the Wall is coming down. We must prepare for that as well."

"But how did you know it was the actual horn?" asked Robert. "It could have been a fake."

Ned shook his head against the feather pillow. "How many horns have you seen that are eight feet long with gold bands on them? Not many, Robert. It was the horn of Joramun, I have no doubt."

"Ned is right," said Jon Targaryen. "I've seen the horn myself. When Slynt and Thorne sent me out to treat with Mance, I saw it. Ned described it true. I do not doubt that he has the horn."

"Then we must treat with him," James Stark urged. "If what my son says is true, we have no chance at victory. Mance will see us all to ruin."

"No, the time for treating is behind us." Lord Stark put a hand to his chin. "We came to defeat Mance Rayder, and so we shall. We must defeat him and kill him, at whatever cost. It ends now, James."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Ned said, "I did not think he had it. Dalla said that he didn't, but she lied or was lied to."

"Who's _Dalla_?" Lucas asked a bit too pointedly.

"My bastard daughter," James Stark told him with what sounded like remorse and longing. "Yes, Lucas, I had one with the wildling Val. Surely you must have heard by now."

Lucas gave a curt nod. "Yes, I have. I-"

"No harm done."

"There is one wildling I hope to see again," Ned said with pain. Whether it was from the wound or longing, Robert could not tell. "She is a great girl, Father, and I hope she survives this to meet you. She's a spearwife."

"And as bloody tough as all of us, I know. How was she Ned?"

Ned smiled despite his pain. "Like Cat, Father, except older. She's stubborn like a Stark, she is. One of us…" he clenched his teeth.

"It is time," said Lucas. "Will, give me the hot knife. James, if you would hold him down and Robert you as well. There will be screaming and struggling."

Robert nodded and held Ned down on the bed while Lucas branded the red-hot knife in his hand. The maester gave them a curt nod once more and pressed the knife to Ned's wound. In his grey eyes Robert could see that he did not want to scream, but he still did in the end. Ned gave a shrill of a scream as the hot knife seared his wound shut. He fell unconscious from the pain soon after and the maester ordered him to rest before he could say anymore. But there was nothing left to say. Robert felt that was all he knew about Mance's attack. Once Ned was asleep on the bed, the men decided to stay and speak about a few matters.

James Stark sat by his son's side as a father would, brushing the hair from his son's face as he slept. Robert was surprised to see him show such affection in front of others because Eddard often disliked public displays of it. He could remember when Lya would often do so in front of the family much to Ned's own chagrin. "Ned is not going anywhere, James," Jon Targaryen told him. "You don't need to swoon over him as such."

"I haven't seen him for moons, Jon." He looked up at him. "Would you not do the same to any of your children, if you had thought them dead? Tell me you would not and I'd call you a liar."

Lord Jon gave a small smile. It was queer to see him smile. "No, I would be doing the same."

James Stark rose from the bed. "I must write to Winterfell about this. Dany deserves to know."

"And tell her the truth," Lord Bran said.

Once Uncle James was writing away, the Lord of Winterfell rolled his chair in the middle of the chamber. "We must not let word of Mance having the horn spread beyond this room," he ordered. "The men's morale would lower if they did."

"But you just told Lord Umber to prepare."

"Prepare for _battle_," he corrected. "I do not doubt Ned's reports to be false. I'm sure he gained their trust."

"Aye, with that wildling woman he had to bed," James said with scorn. "But…he did what he had to."

"No one blames him, James." Lord Bran rubbed his temples. "If only there was some way to destroy the horn!"

"There is no way." Tyrion Lannister swilled his wine cup. "We had a way, and he is resting on the bed."

"Ned could not have destroyed it," said Robert. "Mance would have killed him in a moment."

"I doubt he even got close enough," Rickon said.

"He got close enough to see it…"

"It makes no matter!" Bran Stark yelled. "If we can't destroy the horn then we must defeat Mance."

"But if we defeat Mance, he blows the horn." Uncle James's feather was writing quick against the parchment.

"We are truly at an impasse here, gentlemen," Tyrion quipped. "Either way we achieve no true victory."

"Then why are we here?" Rickon asked. Robert thought it a jest, but he was not. "No, truly, why are we? If Mance will destroy the Wall no matter what we do…then what is the point in wasting innocent lives? Let's sound a quick retreat."

"And leave the Watch to its ruin, Rickon? Along with the North…"

"The Wall will fall no matter if we win or not. We win, Mance blows the horn and ravages the North. We lose, Mance kills us and then ravages the North."

"Then Mance cannot win." Uncle Bran shook his head. "No, we cannot retreat unless we are defeated. I am Warden of the North and this is my duty. Father would have done his duty."

"Aye," Rickon said solemnly.

"And if Mance were to blow down the Wall…" Jon began.

"…then we can at least attempt a retreat and save some lives. The men can go back to their homes and hole up in their holdfasts and castles." Bran Stark rolled his chair around again. "It is the least we can do…yes, that is what we must if he were to bring the Wall down. We can at least hold them in the North until Stannis arrives."

"We've heard no word from the King," Robert's father reminded him.

Bran nodded. "Yes, I know. But he is still the king and will come north if we write him. Tell him of the situation and how dire it is. He'll pay attention to us then. I'll write him later."

"What do we do in the mean time, Bran?"

He turned his chair back around to look at Jon. "We prepare for battle…"

And so they did. The rest of the day was spent as such. Robert spent his time sparring and honing his skills with the sword, preparing to take a man's life yet again. He had already done so the night Ned was taken by the free folk, so it would not be too terribly difficult for him. Other then sparring he also practiced at the bow. Robert was not too great with a bow and arrow, preferring steel in his hand. He certainly wasn't as good as Robb was. The men were also preparing for the free folk. Lord Bran ordered the men to drill most of the day, had them patrolling the Wall frequently as well. The smithy was alive the whole day. All Robert could hear was the hammer upon steel that he was used to. It had become a music to his ears now.

Ned spent the day sleeping as well. Robert wanted to go and speak with him about his time with the wildlings, about Dalla, and everything else. But he supposed his cousin needed his rest after so long. Until then Robert just spent his days as he normally did. After supper he went to his chambers and told Jeyne that Ned had returned. She jumped for joy then and they celebrated. Robert had stolen a jug of ale from the kitchens and they drank their fill. Robert then told her about everything…which is usually what happened when the drink was upon him. He told her about Ned, about the wildlings, about the horn, and about how he would miss her when he would finally go back down to Storm's End. Robert still thought about Alerie from time to time…even though she wasn't always on his thoughts as much as she used to be. Robert in a sense had fallen for that whore he had met in Mole Town, for Jeyne…She had been with him for so long that he had grown to be her friend and lover. It was a queer thought to be sure. He was a betrothed man, a lordlings son, but he fell for a whore…much like his uncle did, he mused. He supposed that a love for whores was just in his blood, seeing as he was named after King Robert. Robert himself knew that his grandsire, the late king, also had a taste for whores.

Robert himself suffered from the same. He just fell for the touch of most women. He had only been eleven when he lost his virtue to a whore in Storm's End. A group of men from the guard were going and Robert decided to join them. He had been given the comeliest whore they had, since most knew he was the son of Lord Gendry. It was a woman with auburn hair, as copper as his aunt Sansa's and just as comely. She had taken him slow, showed him how to make love, and spent the night holding him. Robert was only eleven then, almost a man, but still a boy in a sense. This whore, he forgets her name now, had made an impression on him. Robert had loved the act of making love so much that he frequented the local brothel every end of the week. He would have the same whore each time until one day she left. But that never stopped him. He only kept going and going until his father caught wind and ordered a stop. "You will not fall to them as my own father did," Gendry Baratheon told him. "I forbade it, Robert."

Even Robert's own mother had told him to stop. But in the end there was nothing they could do. Robert did as he pleased, much to their dismay, and it caused a strain for them. _One day whores will be behind me, _he knew. _Once I marry Alerie and hold my child I shall forget about the Jeyne's in my life. _Robert at least hoped so.

It was later that day in which he found Ned in his chambers with Jeyne. Ned was sitting up on the bed with bandages wrapped around his left arm. He was sharing a couple of tankards of ale with Jeyne. They were both laughing as Robert entered the chamber. She was sitting on Robert's bed, laughing away. "What is so funny?" Robert asked, turning around to close the chamber door.

"Ned was telling me about how he was afraid to lay with his wildling girl…"

Ned glared at her. "I know how to do it. I just didn't want to besmirch my wife's honor."

"You were afraid!"

Ned took a sip and said, "I didn't know how they were in their…furs."

"Like most women, I suppose."

Robert went over and poured himself a tankard as well. He went over to sit by Jeyne who laid her head on his shoulder. Ned smirked at that. "When is the wedding?"

"Over my father's dead corpse," Robert quipped.

Ned laughed. "Yes, I suppose that could never happen."

Robert turned to see Jeyne batting her brown eyes at him. "And why can't it? You'll be lord of all the Stormlands. You can wed who you please."

Robert sighed. "It's not that simple. I have been betrothed to Alerie Tyrell since I was just a boy. I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," she whispered, kissing his shoulder.

Ned also sighed. "Robert never had one. He was born for these sort of marriages."

Jeyne stood up straight and said, "Then how did you come to marry Lyanna? Why did you get a choice?"

Ned laughed, shaking his head. "Lya is stubborn and persistent, I'm afraid. Our marriage is mostly her doing. I never thought us possible because of _who _she was, but…it may not have happened at all."

"That never answered my question. Why were you allowed?"

"Because I wasn't going to inherit Storm's End." Ned took a long drink. "I used to be a prince but that was taken from me. Robert is a son of a great lord, and that comes with its costs. Betrothals are one of them."

When Jeyne looked to him, Robert nodded. "Yes, he speaks the truth."

"You highborn folk are so bloody bizarre." Jeyne sighed and drank from her tankard. "So tell us more of the free folk, Ned. How are they really like? D' they drink from skulls and eat human flesh?"

Ned laughed lightly. "No, no, no, not all wildlings eat human flesh. Only the cannibals do."

"Cannibals?"

"Aye. They're only a small portion but they exist."

"So most is false?" Robert asked.

Ned nodded. "Just stories that our grandmother told us. The wildlings are truly not so different from us, Robert."

"How so?"

Ned took another sip. "Well, they just live on the other side of that wall. The wildlings love like us, fight like us, fear like us. They have their gods, their culture, and all that we have. The only difference is that they don't serve a king because his father was one."

"Aye, but there has to be some truth to their stories."

"There is. They are a hard people, but they are not so bad. You'd actually like Dalla, Robert."

"I like Val." Robert raised his tankard and drank.

Sadness flickered across Ned's face. "Aye, I do too. I miss her already."

"You care for her?" Jeyne sounded surprised.

Ned looked at her. "Of course I did. She saved my life, Jeyne. She is a great woman and I hope to see her again. She is the mother of my half sister, a girl I love as if she were a whole sister."

"Is she that great of a person, Ned?"

He nodded. "Aye, she is. Dalla is just Cat except older."

"That's great."

"She is, truly. You and her would get along quite nice."

Robert shrugged. "Cat doesn't hate me."

"She doesn't."

"But we'll never get to meet her, Ned. Dalla is a wildling."

Robert could see the pain on Ned's face. "Aye, I know." He sighed. "Regardless, we must prepare for battle…" He looked to Jeyne. "You know you must leave, Jeyne."

Robert saw the shock on her face. "I will not! My place is here with Robert!"

"Your place is in Mole Town." Ned sounded a bit harsh but his face softened. "I don't say it because I want you gone, I say it for your safety."

"Ned," Robert said now, "surely she can stay. She has been here for many moons."

"Aye, Robert, when the free folk weren't attacking. Mance will attack on the morrow and we must prepare."

"Only Val will and she won't have that many men."

"It makes no matter. Jeyne must go, you know this."

"I will not!" she yelled once more. "The only way I'm leaving Robert's arms is if you kill me or drag me by my hair!"

Ned groaned. "Gods you're difficult. Will you not see reason? If the wildlings take the Wall you will be raped and killed. This is only for your own safety."

"My own safety? I've been looking out for myself since I was just a little girl, you know that. I can look after myself."

"Robert," Ned pleaded, "please tell her that this is just for her safety. Once Mance is defeated we can go retrieve her from the brothel."

Jeyne scoffed. "Not likely that you'll go through with that promise."

Robert realized that he was right. If the wildlings were to take the Wall, Jeyne would be raped and killed. She had no place amongst men and battle. Jeyne had to go back to her safe little brothel and there she would wait for him. He knew that this woman he had met was a stubborn, willful person, who often did not do as told. But what choice did she have? Was she going to just stay in Castle Black while all around her there would screams and shouts of battle? No, she could not. Robert knew it would have been the right thing to do…perhaps even the honorable thing.

Robert exhaled deeply and turned to her. Jeyne just looked at him with nothing but sadness. "You must go," he finally said. She opened her mouth to speak but he did not let her. "Ned is right. You have no place here now that battle is finally upon us. We must spend all our time preparing Castle Black for this attack. We have no time to spare for you." In a sudden show of affection, he grabbed her hand. "I would be able to fight easier knowing you'd be safe in the brothel. I can't have you distracting me during this fight. Please understand."

He saw the anger in her brown eyes, but in the end she understood. "And I would have you alive." She kissed him briefly. "I don't want to be a distraction. I'll go…" Jeyne then stood from the bed and went over to her dresser.

Ned slowly stood from the bed with pain, so Robert went over to help him up. "Help me dress quickly," he bid of him. "Just give me my tunic, jerkin, and furs. I would go practice and prepare."

Robert nodded and helped him dress. He left Jeyne to packing her things. He could tell she did not want to be around him right now, not that he could blame her. She didn't want to leave him, had maybe grown to love him, but in the end Robert Baratheon knew this was folly. He could never truly marry her or love her. He was bound to marry the daughter of Arianne Martell and Willas Tyrell. He could not marry this whore who had kept him warm these past few moons. But like all things her memory would fade away like a new day…

When they were outside, Ned spoke. "You did the right thing," he said as they walked down the stairs. "She may hate you now, but Jeyne understands. What you said about her being a distraction…that was a good way to make her see the truth."

"It is the truth," Robert insisted. "I may have grown to care for her, Ned."

He could only nod. "Aye. But Robert you know that-"

"-I cannot marry her, yes."

"Do you still care for your betrothed? Lyanna used to admire how you cared for her. She thought you loved Alerie."

Robert could only nod. "I do care for her, Ned. It is just…Jeyne-"

"A woman's touch has led many a man to ruin, even the most honorable. Even me…" He could hear the pain in Ned's voice.

"Ned, you did what you did to survive. Lyanna will surely understand that. She'd rather have you alive then dead, even if you had to be unfaithful."

Ned smiled for once. "Have you grown wiser all of a sudden?"

Robert would have punched him in his arm had he not been wounded. "I've always been wise, Ned. You all just think I'm a bloody aurochs."

Ned gave a chuckle. "If you showed more of this side of yourself then not even Rhaella would call you aurochs."

"Rhaella will always call me aurochs."

"I suppose." They moved down the stairs and into the courtyard. The men were preparing for battle. They were drilling and sparring, fletching arrows, and dawning their armor. On the battlements Robert could see builders putting up fortifications. Castle Black was not designed to withstand an attack from the South, for what greater defense is there than the Wall itself?

"Where are we headed?" Robert asked him.

"To find Uncle Jon. He is the only one who knows about Jeyne, and we must tell him we are taking her back."

Robert nodded. "Of course."

The found their uncle in the dining hall with the commanders. All of the serjeants, lords, and men of note were there. They were going over battle plans, Robert supposed. He had sat on these councils many a time since arriving at the Wall. Robert learned a lot how these lords functioned just by watching them. He saw how his uncle Bran dealt with them, how he kept his cool and used his wit to make his thoughts known. Robert would use the same when he became lord. In the hall the men of the Watch were cleaning tables, cooking food, and some tables were filled with men eating what could be their final meals.

The lords quieted when they saw them. "Ned, you should be resting," Ned's father urged. "Why are you out of bed?"

"We both need a word with our uncle."

"Which one?"

"Lord Targaryen," Robert said.

"Me?" Jon pointed to himself.

"Unless there is another. Just a mere moment."

They went over to a corner of the hall where no one could hear them. The lords voices could be heard echoing off the walls, and as the cooks passed them they would eye them but go back to their business. "Be quick about this," their uncle urged, "I must get back to them."

Ned gave a curt nod. "It will only take a moment."

"A moment is all I have."

Robert said, "We must return Jeyne back to Mole Town. She cannot stay here for the battle."

"You still have her here?" He groaned. "Robert…"

"She is more stubborn and willful then us Starks, Uncle," Ned told him. "We just want a mere moment to return her back to where she belongs, and that will be the last we see of her."

"Agreed." Jon clapped his shoulder. "Be quick about it. I'll stall them as best I can. And be quick."

Ned and Robert made for the stables after that and prepared the horses. When the stableboy asked where they were headed, Ned told him that Lord Stark had ordered them to scurry the lands for any sign of raiders. It was a good lie, Robert knew, and the boy believed it quickly. They walked their horses to the gate and Jeyne met them there hooded with her things. She told them that she got passed the sentries in the cover of night when she snuck in, but this time they had to do it during the day. They rode passed the sentries towards Mole Town while Jeyne had her arms wrapped around Robert. Ned rode beside them in silence the whole way. Robert would glance at him and wonder what he went through this whole time.

They left Jeyne at the gates to the city where she gave them a heart felt good-bye. "It is only for now," Robert told her after kissing her one last time. Jeyne said that she would never forget him, and that she hoped to see him again. Robert held her one last time and went back with Eddard to Castle Black. They did not say a word to each other on the way back. When they arrived at Castle Black they had supper with the men and went back to their chambers. Robert had managed to swipe a flagon of the strongest wine they had.

Ned and he sat down at the table and poured themselves each a cup. "We may not live to see tomorrow," Ned said as he handed Robert his glass. "Let us enjoy this last night."

Robert took his cup. "Let us get truly drunk, Ned, as we used to in Winterfell."

He smiled. "Agreed. One last time before this storm of shite hits us."

They both drank their first cup in a few gulps, slammed it down, and poured themselves another. "And I would hear stories of the free folk," Robert bid of him. "Tell me about Dalla and Val and all of them."

Ned nodded. "I'll need more wine for that."

Robert grinned and raised the flagon. "Wine is something we have."

Ned laughed and he did with him. That night they got truly drunk and reminisced about old times together. Ned told him about the wildlings, about Dalla and Val and all Robert Baratheon could think was how glad he was to have his cousin back…his brother; and all thoughts about Mance and the looming battle before them was forgotten. If only for a little while.


	20. Chapter 20 Eddard IX

**A/N: This is a long one. GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 20 Eddard IX**

**Eddard**

Mole Town had burned in the morning.

They watched from the King's Tower as the smoke rose from the South, warning them of Val and her raiders arrival. Ned knew that she had no hope of taking them unawares, nor did she truly expect him to. _She let me escape that morning. Did she not expect me to tell anyone of their plans? _Eddard could not let his family fall. Yet Val did not need to warn them of her approach so bluntly. His uncle had sent men in the break of dawn to find out what happened when they saw the grey plumes rise. They had come back with the heads of a few of Val's raiders. When he saw them he had hoped none of them were his sister. Ned did not know any of them in the end.

As he thought about Val and Dalla his left arm began to burn with pain. He'd needed a stewards help to don his fresh-washed blacks with a direwolf brooch and lace up his boots that morning, and by the time they were done he wanted to drink a whole flagon of milk of the poppy. Instead he settled for some dreamwine and some food. The men were in the square preparing as he awoke, the beacons on the Weatherback Ridge had been lit as well. The Night's Watch needed most of its men, as they considered this their fight. The northmen would help when needed, but most had to be evacuated out of Castle Black for this raid. Some went back to fill the towers that were left empty, most atop the Wall waiting for Mance to attack in full force. This tiny band of raiders led by Val were considered a joke to them. But Ned knew this was no joke. They were hard fighters. Thenns, they would be, and well armed as well. No, this was no joke to be taken lightly at all.

"We must go after her," Robert said, standing next to them. Ned could see the worry in his dark eyes as they watched Mole Town burn. "She could still be alive, Ned."

"We can't, Robert." Ned gave his cousins right shoulder a squeeze. "She will be fine; Jeyne's a fighter."

"It was burnt by wildlings and you say she is a fighter?" Robert shrugged his hand off. "She'll probably be raped half-a-dozen times."

"You mustn't think of it that way."

Robert turned and glared at him. "Mustn't think of it? Can you not help but think that your half sister might die in the coming days? Think of that, _Ned!_"

Robert was about to march away when Ned grabbed his wrist. He whipped his head around to face him. "You need a clear mind when the fighting comes," Ned told him. "Do not think of a person you cannot help in this moment. There is nothing we can do for her."

"If it were Lyanna in Mole Town you'd have taken a dozen men and ridden down there atop a destrier!" Robert wiggled free of his grasp.

"Lyanna is my _wife_ and the mother of my child," Ned reminded him, "not a whore - as much of a nice girl Jeyne is. Nothing can come of it, Robert. Alerie is still alive."

"Would that I could throw away that betrothal," he spat.

"Do you not feel anything for her anymore?"

"I don't know what I feel." His tone was sharp. "Alerie, Jeyne, just this fucking war. I just want to go home."

"As do I."

"Then let us go back by defeating Mance. Let's end this."

Robert nodded and left his way out of the tower. Eddard sighed deeply and turned back to the grey plumes coming from Mole Town. He could see the kingsroad wending its way south through stony brown fields and over windswept hills. Val and the Magnar would be coming up that road before the day's done, marching behind him with axes and spears in their hands and their bronze-and-leather shields on their backs. _Grigg, Little Sweet's father, Oaf, Aneira and Val. And Dalla. _Ned did not make any friends with the wildlings because he couldn't allow it, but Val and her…

Ned felt his arm throb as he thought of them. He knew that Dalla would be among them along with all those Thenns. He could not imagine having to kill his half sister, or watching as she would fall to one of the archers arrows. Ned was not looking forward to that and was hoping that she would not fight, but that would not be Dalla. She was a hard girl, a spearwife to the bone, and would fight this day. _Not even the gods could hold her back. Please, Dalla, just stay away. Stay away. _Ned hoped that the gods were hearing his prayers. _You haven't listened to me since I left, but I hope you are now. Let her be spared._

Across the yard, one of the bowmen on the roof of the old Flint Barracks had unlaced his breeches and pissed down a crenel. He was wearing all black as were some of the men beside him. On some of the other rooftops beside him some men clad in black, and the wools of the northmen were walking around with bows clutched in hands. Some of them had crossbows, too. This was all the plan of Lord Jon Targaryen, who had also defended Castle Black against the wildlings when Mance attacked the first time. The idea was too make it seem like the northmen had mutinied and had gone home. They wanted to attract the Thenns inside Castle Black. Hoping that it was only defended by a few crows they would attack hastely and without discipline. Once inside the courtyard the archers would spring up, both crow and northmen alike, and rain arrows upon the trapped Thenns. Spearmen would come from the sides to entrap them and finish them quickly. Castle Black was sparse enough to hold them as such. Ned knew it would be over quickly.

Beside him he had a few northmen alone. Robert would be with him as would be a couple of northmen and Lord Jon. Lords Rickon and Gendry would be at another tower to command their own men, while Ned's own father would be with the Lord Commander on the Tower of Guards. Lord Bran would be watching atop the Wall while the Greatjon led the spearmen who were concealed in the flanks. Ned had the King's Tower to hold with his uncle and cousin. It was the tallest and the narrowest within Castle Black, but not the strongest. Ned was placed here with Robert in the hope that they would be out of reach of any wildling arrows. "I will fight easier knowing you are safer than me," his father told him. "I have lived many years on this earth with more than I thought I would ever be blessed with. Five beautiful children to call my own with a wife I don't deserve. Yes, I've been blessed and lived a long life, but yours is just beginning with Lyanna."

And in this mad hope they had left every tower abandoned save the tops of the towers and the spearmen in the flanks. There was nothing they could truly do to defend the stronghold of the Night's Watch. The armory had been cleared of weapons and thrusted into the hands of every soldier. The Lord Commander said they could take their lives, but he'd rather die than arm wildlings with good steel. Castle Black had no defense to the south, for what greater defense was there than the Wall itself? They took no part in the problems of the realm, so they proved no threat to the king of the realm. So there was no wall, but now there was.

As Ned's uncle did before them a crude wall had been constructed, a crescent shaped barricade ten feet high made of stores; casks of snails and barrels of mutton, crates, bales of broad-cloth, stacked logs, sawn timbers, fire-hardened steaks, and a lot of sacks of grain. Northmen and black brother alike had been hard at work for days reconstructing this makeshift wall to defend Castle Black. The crude rampart enclosed the two things most worth defending; the gate to the north, and the foot of the great wooden switchback stair which clawed its way up the face of the Wall. They were supported by giant wooden beams as thick as trees driven deep into the ice.

Some of the survivors from Mole Town had managed to move their way to Castle Black for safety. A few women, children, and old men as well. Uncle Bran had ordered them to the top of the Wall where they would be most safe. They had been going up the winch cave since the morning and were now moving with all haste as the attack approached. Down there Ned saw some northmen urging them on; one was holding a little boy in his arms and another letting an old man lean upon him. A mother was holding two children in each hand and an elderly lady waiting on a footing several hundred feet above. Lord Bran allowed the men capable to fight to stay with their families as well. "This is not your fight," he had told them. Nor in the end did they lack enough men to truly need them. Most were stable boys, smiths, carpenters, and bakers. Not soldiers. Robert had met them at the gates to search and see if Jeyne was among them. She was not. He had been worried for her since then and hoped she was alive. A few whores had managed to escape and said the brothel had not been attacked when they left. When asked about Jeyne they had no idea where she was. Ned prayed that she was safe.

Some women and children chose to aid in the defense. Some women would be midwives to the maester and medics, nursing the wounded as they would come in. Boys old enough to run around with pales of water would tend to the fires and carry the water as well. Some of the whores were even given jobs in the kitchen along with boys who could chop onions and serve soup. Lord Bran had posted some men inside the kitchens to make sure none of the black brothers would try anything regarding the whores. Ned often forgot that some of the black brothers had been rapists, murderers, and thieves. Who knew if the Wall had changed them?

"It's cold." A black brother four years older then Eddard named Wyle was standing beside him. He had been part of the Night's Watch since he was caught stealing gold from his lord. Wyle was from Horn Hill. "I've been here for years and I never get used to the damn cold. It makes me miss Horn Hill, somewhat."

Ned made himself smile. "It's colder north of the Wall. This is just a brisk autumn day compared to what lies beyond."

"Then I hope to never go there." Wylis frowned and looked south. "Do you think we can defeat them, my lord?"

"I'm no lord," Ned reminded him again. Wylis called him a lord with each day even though Eddard insisted he wasn't. "And it is possible to defeat them. We can do this." Ned knew it was more than possible to win this, but his only thoughts were on the Horn of Joramun. No one had the heart to tell the men what was really at risk.

Soon midday past and still no side of the Magnar and Val. The kingsroad was still empty, about as empty as Ned's stomach. It growled in reply and he knew it was time for his midday meal. There was no sound ahead on the road but behind him he heard footsteps and conversation. Ned turned around quickly to see his uncle Jon enter with Robert following behind. Lord Jon was carrying some bread, a wheel of cheese and some sausage while Robert held the tankards and a flagon of ale. "Uncle Bran said to feed you, should we be up here for awhile," Robert told him.

"As we just might be," said Lord Jon.

_This might be our last meal. _"Rather that than having to fight Thenns."

"Yes, they are not your typical raider." His uncle grunted. The buns were still warm from the oven when Ned dipped his hand in and plucked one out. Robert took a seat next to him on a keg and the other men atop the tower came circling around the food. Ned's uncle took another seat beside him while the other men ate their fill, brooding in their thoughts. Wyle just looked out towards the south to no avail. _Maybe he can scare them off with his stare,_ Ned mused. How he wished it was that easy. Again he thought of Dalla.

"You can have mine," another black brother told him. He was a tall lanky man with a beak of a nose. His name was Edd. "I'm not hungry."

"Just eat it," Jon Targaryen told him. "There's no telling when you'll get another meal." Ned took those words to heart and grabbed two more buns himself. He ripped a piece of cheese off the wheel with his dagger, refilled his tankard, and cut some sausage for himself. It would be a long battle and a long day.

"Will the wildlings come today, Lord Targaryen?" Wyle asked him.

"You'll know if you do," said Lord Jon. "Just listen for the horns."

"Two blasts," said Robert. "One for friends, two for enemies, and three for White Walkers."

Their uncle sniggered. "Yes, that would be correct. Except I don't think we will be hearing a third anytime soon."

"Thanks to you," Ned quipped.

"And your father, your mother, and my half brother Aegon."

_Aegon…_Ned had heard of him before, but usually it was spoken as a curse. He knew of the lost son of his great-uncle Rhaegar and Elia Martell of Dorne. He was meant to be dead, but had turned out to be alive. Aegon was the third head, the third rider, and had helped defeat the Others with Ned's mother and uncle. When his mother took the Iron Throne he had him imprisoned in fear of him taking the throne for himself because he had a better claim. When Ned was old enough to understand he realized that was his mother's first mistake as a queen. She should have kept him as her king, kept him on her council, had shared conjoined power even if they didn't marry. Perhaps Ned could be a king in this moment if she would have done that, or perhaps he would not have been born at all. _I would not trade Lyanna for a crown. _Yet if Ned had been a king he would've still taken Lya for his queen, no matter who his father would've betrothed him, too. In the end who knew…

"Do you remember what to do?" his uncle asked him, changing the subject.

"I'm just to be up here with the men, firing down arrows."

"Aye, that's all."

Robert scoffed. "If only I could get a bow instead of this crossbow. They make me too slow in a fight, and are a pain to reload."

"We must do with what we are given."

"What about the King?" Wylis interjected. "Won't he come and save us, King Stannis? I hear he is a stickler for these laws."

_King Stannis has left us for dead. _"We have sent him a bird."

That made the lad happy. There was no point in telling him more than that. Ned shared a look with his uncle and cousin, both men knowing the truth. King Stannis had not replied to any of their pleas for help, nor had Lord Hoster Tully of the Riverlands as well. The men of the North were all alone with the Night's Watch. These were the only men that stood between the realm and a large army of wildlings who were intent on raiding the Seven Kingdoms. As he did amongst the free folk, Eddard found himself thinking about what if his uncle had given them the Gift. Was it truly all Mance wanted, the Gift? Or would he have thrown away his word and still pillaged the South instead? Ned didn't know. Mayhaps Mance would keep his word, but men like Rattleshirt, the Magnar, and those loyal would want to pillage. Free folk were free to do as they willed and Mance would not stop them. Ned knew they were the last line of defense.

As the morning sun turned to afternoon, the clouds cleared from the sky and the smoke of Mole's Town blew away. Ned thought that meant the old gods were on their side. Rain or snow could spell doom for them all.

Lord Bran moved up the winch cage with his guards, as did the survivors of Mole Town as well. Men in black cloaks and furs of the north paced restlessly, shouting back and forth to each other across the courtyard. The Septon led the black brothers in prayer as well, asking the Warrior to give them all strength in battle. Most of the northmen worshipped the old gods, so the Septon held no value for them. The weir woods were too far out of the Wall for any men to go pray to the trees, but Ned knew that if they were truly gods they could listen at any time, no matter if you were in front of a tree or not. _Seven or old, I do not care, just protect us as you will. Let me finally go back home to Lya and our child. _Ned thought about whether or not a girl or a boy would be waiting for him back in Winterfell. Enough time had passed for Lya to already be giving birth at any moment. Ned wished to write her, kiss her, hold her…

The Wall wept as the sun crept across the sky. Wyle passed in circles around the tower half a hundred times. Edd wrapped himself in a blanket and slept, while some of the northmen were plucking on their bows or counting their arrows. Robert went to walk around while their uncle just slept as well. Near the evening, Robert returned with some mutton cooked in a thick broth of onions. Every man that was asleep or preoccupied with something else awoke to eat. They ate all the mutton, even using some of the bread from earlier to wipe the pail clean. By the time they were done the sun was down in the sky, the shadows sharp and black throughout the castle. "Light the fires," Lord Jon ordered. "Fill the kettles with oil."

His uncle then went quickly down the stairs to bar the door to the King's Tower. The door itself was made of wood and studded iron. It would stop the Thenns for only a short while, but would not stop them completely if they wanted to come in. That was why Ned had his dagger and sword by his side along with his bow and arrows. Once his uncle returned Ned went to use the privy for the final time and came back. The waiting was torture. As night took the sky the stars came out like a fleet of stampeding horses. He sat between his uncle and cousin as he just looked up and watched the stars. Ned saw the Sword of the Morning once more and thought of Jeyne, her laugh and her auburn hair. He looked at the Stallion and thought of Aneira as well. He even thought of Little Sweet and Dalla once more. And finally he looked and saw the star he loved the most, Sweet Lya, the once he named after his wife and only love…his cousin. _Would that I had loved her sooner. Would that I had seen her worth when I was only a boy. _

The night had passed and still there was no sign. Ned fell to some sleep. He knew that other men would alert them should they come at night. Lord Jon thought so. He said the Thenns had come during the night when they attacked the first time. Ned also thought they would come before the day was over, but it would not be so.

They came in the morning.

Ned had been dreaming of the last time he made love to his wife when the two blasts awoke him. His uncle was barking orders when Ned awoke, and Robert pulled him up and shoved a bow in his hand. On Lord Jon's face, Eddard could see a worry and surprise. _Could Val have brought more raiders than we thought? _Ned needed to find out.

"What is happening?" he asked his uncle.

Lord Jon held his crossbow and said, "Val and her raiders have been seen coming up the kingsroad."

"Then why the worry?"

"Mance's army is also attacking," Robert told him. Ned could feel his eyes growing wide, but his cousin did not let him reply. "Uncle Jon has to go up to the Wall and lead the men against them with Uncle Bran. The whole northern army is going up on the Wall to defend it. The Night's Watch will defend Castle Black."

_No, no, no, this cannot be. Mance never spoke of attacking at the same time as Val. _But Ned then thought that perhaps he had changed his tactic after he had escaped. "And who will lead the men down here?" Ned asked him.

"You are," his uncle told him. "You're to lead the men upon the King's Tower, while the Lord Commander and your father will be on their towers as well."

Ned let everything sink in, but instead he asked, "And Uncle Rickon and my good-father?"

"They are coming up the Wall with me." His uncle came over and gave him a hug and even a light kiss on the cheek. "You'll do fine, Ned, I know you will. These men are loyal. Give Sansa my love should anything happen to me; give my love to Jeyne, Robb, Brandon, and Marissa as well. I love you, Nephew." He looked to Robert. "And you, too, Robert."

Robert gave a curt nod.

"And you, Uncle." Ned shook his hand. "Stay safe, and fight well knowing I will give them your love."

His uncle hugged him once more and Robert as well before descending the stairs, his long black hair bouncing as he moved down the steps. When he was gone, Eddard looked at the bow in his hands as Wyle handed him a quiver of arrows. Ned strapped the quiver onto his back and looked towards the makeshift wall. He knew that in this moment, Val, the Magnar, Dalla and the raiders were coming, along with Dale and Mance north of the Wall. _Now this truly begins. _

Robert came up beside him and stared out with him. Eddard could see the color gone from his face and knew that Robert was scared. As children Robert was the eldest, one year older, and Ned had looked up to him for his strength and ferocity when it came to fighting. Robert was the better swordsman, Ned could not doubt, but Eddard was better with a bow. Suddenly he remembered how Robb had taught him. The Night's Watch could use more Robb's in this moment.

"I'm frightened," Robert whispered.

"As am I," Ned told him truthfully, "and as are they." Above the Wall Ned could hear the shouts from the serjeants and lords alike. He could hear bows being drawn, men scrambling into position, and the catapults being loaded. Across the other tower he could see his father standing with his bow, leading his rangers, as he must have used to when he was considered one of them. Ned looked up at the Wall now and saw the men moving into position. He saw them line up side-by-side, forming columns of archers three men deep with spearmen and swordsmen behind. Ned could not help but feel a swell of hope as he saw that. _At least the northmen have discipline, which will help us win this fight. _But in the end Mance still had the horn. Ned could already imagine Tormund forming his lips around it and blowing it, sending them all to their ruin.

"Ned," he heard Robert say. "We must prepare."

"My lord?" Wyle said.

Ned turned around and sighed, looking at the men he was about to lead in defending Castle Black. "Don't waste a quarrel unless you have a sure shot," Ned told his men as they gathered around him. "We have an ample supply, but it is not exhaustible. And when you have to reload, do it behind one of the merlons. You may think these wildlings savages, but they are as good a shot as any of you. Heed my word and you may live to see another day."

Robert came up to him and clenched his shoulder. "Let's end this war, Ned."

Ned nodded. "Let's. And should anything happen to me, tell Lyanna-"

"You'll tell her yourself." Robert smiled.

The men took their positions on the three sides of the King's Tower. Ned drew an arrow from his quiver and looked at the black shaft. The goose feather on it was grey in color. Ned thought about Robb again as he notched the arrow. Eddard had never been half the hunter that Robb was, but he was no stranger to the longbow either. Suddenly Ned saw wildlings moving against the walls of the armory, but they were too far away for him to waste an arrow. Robert saw it too, and aimed his crossbow at them. "Don't waste it," Ned told him. "Wait until they are closer." His cousin nodded and in the distance he could hear men shouting. Ned saw archers on the Tower of the Guards firing arrows down at the ground. He saw his father doing the same as well along with the Lord Commander. _Gods be with you, Father. Don't make me the one to tell Mama if you were to…_

Those raiders by the Tower of the Guards were too far off to concern Eddard. But when he saw men moving from the stables fifty yards away, he walked up to the crenel, raised his bow, and drew. Ned saw Robert do the same along with Wyle beside him. The other men were defending their points and Ned heard their arrows make a soft _hiss _as they loosed them. The raiders were running so Ned followed them, waiting and waiting. Ned's own arrow made a _hiss_ as well as he let loose his shaft. He saw one of the raiders grunt as he fell to the ground. The two remaining men began to run faster and Ned notched, drew, and loosed a second. He had been too hurriedly with that shot so it missed. The men were gone by the time he knocked his third, but he saw four other raiders come up from the Lord Commander's tower. Ned knew they were not Thenns, but just raiders plain enough. They carried plain wicker shields whereas Thenns wore bronze. Instead of helms they wore bear skulls and their own axes were either steel or bone.

Ned aimed his bow and shot at those men, and then drew and loosed another. The first arrow hit a shield, but the second hit a raider in his throat. Ned saw another man hit in the stomach with a bolt, and he glanced over to see Robert smile with glee. "I got one!" he cried.

"Get another," Ned told him.

By this point Ned did not have to wait for a target, he merely had to choose one as if he were choosing what to eat at a feast. He dropped a wildling archer who was preparing his bow whilst squatting, and then dropped an axemen who was trying to hack down the door to Hardin's Tower. Around him he could hear the sounds of blood and battle. Over at the Tower of the Guards he saw his father scrambling around, boosting the men's morale, and firing shots of his own periodically. Up on the Wall he heard the catapults fling every so often, along with the loosing of a mass amount of arrows. Ned could only imagine what was happening beyond the Wall. He knew there had to be many men scrambling towards the gate, along with perhaps giants and mammoths.

Eddard's quiver went empty as he shot his last shaft. The shot missed another raider who had come up to attempt to hack down the door to Hardin's Tower as well. This time Wyle had shot an arrow through the man's leg instead, and then Robert finished him with a bolt through the neck. Ned went over to grab another quiver, and went back to fight beside his cousin. For every shot Robert got off, Ned would shoot three of his own. That was the advantage of the longbow, but the crossbow penetrated better yet it was slow and cumbersome to reload. He could hear the wildlings shouting orders to each other and then a warhorn blew. For a moment Ned's heart skipped a beat, thinking it was the Horn of Joramun, but he figured that a blast from that horn would shake the earth to its very core. _No, that was not the horn. _The raiders continued to rush forward, however, and soon the battle became a game of notch, draw, aim, and loose.

Around him the battle was looming even more into chaos. The men on the towers were holding their own, but still men of the Night's Watch were falling. The northmen were all atop the Wall fighting Mance, so Castle Black was left to the rangers. Ned saw one black brother get an arrow in the chest, falling down a hundred feet to his certain death. He saw another on the Tower of the Guards get one in the face as well. The men of the Night's Watch were falling, but the wildlings were also.

Soon Ned's fingers grew tired and sore, but he still continued to draw and loose. In his eye he saw a flicker of flame and turned to see the door to the common hall on fire. There was nothing they could do for the common hall, and soon the flames spread. "_Ned!" _Wyle shouted. _"The common hall!"_ There were two men atop the common hall, Ned saw. One carried a torch and another an axe. Robert came up beside him, lifted his crossbow to his shoulder and dropped the man with the axe. Wyle lifted his bow and loosed as well but his shot missed. The archers shot below them didn't. Wyle caught an arrow in his chest and fell over the crenel. The drop had to be at least a hundred feet, so Ned knew the man was surely dead. He looked over to see who had shot him.

It was then he saw them.

Not ten feet from Wyle's body he saw two women, one with honey-blonde hair and another as brown as his own. _Dalla and Val…_Ned raised his bow and aimed at Val, thinking to give her a clean death, but his fingers would not loose. Instead he cursed and shot at the man atop the common hall, but that shot missed as well. When he turned to find Dalla and Val again, he saw that they had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. By the time he had dispelled them from their mind, Ned saw that the stables had caught fire as well. _There are too many. _The stables collapsed on themselves and drowned out the sound of the warhorns being blown by the Thenns. Ned saw them marching along the kingsroad in a tight column - no more than fifty, he counted. Others were swarming along the vegetable garden. Four had hacked their way into the maester's tower, and a battle was taking place on top the Silent Tower, bronze axes against longswords. Atop the Wall Ned could still hear the sounds of battle and wondered who was winning...

Ned went over to Robert and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him to the side of the King's Tower where they could face the makeshift wall they had built to protect the gate. That was where they found the Thenns. Most were armored with bronze and spears, axes, and daggers made of steel. They were hacking at the sacks of corn and slashing the barricade, swinging their axes and jabbing their spears while shouting in the Old Tongue. Even though bolts and arrows were raining around them they kept their composure. _The most disciplined men wildlings will ever have. _"Ned, what do we do?" Robert asked.

"We kill them, Robert!" Ned drew a black arrow from his quiver.

It was easier than shooting one of the straw men in the practiceyard of Winterfell. The Thenns had their backs turned to the King's Tower as they attempted to scramble over the crescent to reach the men in black. Robert, Ned, and one of the northmen that stayed with them rained shots down upon them. One Thenn was hit in the back by Robert, while another was hit in the leg by Ned. Another Thenn came up on the Wall so Ned loosed his shot and hit that man in the shoulder blade, but then a spear jabbed through his belly so the man fell over with a scream. Ned reached down and found his quiver was empty again. Robert was winding back his crossbow when Ned went over to get more arrows. It was then he heard the trap door fly open.

There was no time to call for help. Ned dropped his bow and drew his sword, burying his blade into the first head that popped from the tower. His sword cut through the bronze quick and cut through the skull, sending the man falling down where he came from. Ned called over to Robert. Another man poked his head through and he found one of Robert's quarrels into his cheek. That man also fell down with a yell. "The oil!" Ned called to his cousin. Robert nodded. They both threw open the trap and upended the boiled oil upon the Thenns below. The shrieks were worse than the ones his mother had given when birthing Rhaegar. Ned then threw the trap door shut and bolted it down. Beside him Edd looked sick, but Robert shook him and told him to be a man. The lanky lad nodded and returned to his fight.

Ned refilled his quiver and looked to the crescent shaped wall again. The black brothers were desperate to push the Thenns back, but the wildlings were beginning to overwhelm them. Most of the rangers had been placed there, and for every black brother that would fall, two Thenns would with him. When a ranger fell, another took his place, but still they were being killed as well. Ned saw one man clad in black swinging his sword and laughing until he took a spear to the gut. Another was hacking away at a Thenn when two others came over on top of him and chopped off his head. Ned knew that his father was too far to help defend the crescent, so he knew it was up to him to defend it. Should the Thenns move past the gate up towards the parapets, he was to blow the kegs of powder they had stored below the steps that led up there. Ned was to shoot fire arrows and blow the kegs, sending the men down to their deaths. It was the last line of defense before the Thenns would take the gate.

"They're breaking," Robert said.

"I know," was all Ned could reply. His worst fears were realized.

It happened quickly. The brothers had become too few to hold alone. Ned watched them try to fall back into formation and line, but the Thenns washed over them with axe and sword. One ranger got a spear between the shoulder blades while another an axe in the head. Another was brought to his knees and was about to be killed when Ned saw a quarrel go through the Thenn's neck. "Fucking wildling!" Robert cursed as he ducked down to wind up his crossbow once more.

The gate was lost, however. No one was left to defend it save the men they had placed upon the wooden stairs leading to the parapet which opened the gate. It was theirs for the taking. The other black brother's were too concerned with defending their own section of Castle Black, so the gate's defense finally fell to Eddard. He wondered if his father was still alive, but had no time to look back at the Tower of the Guards to make sure. Up on the Wall he could hear shouts upon shouts and even what sounded like a battering ram hitting the gate. Catapults were still being flung and even through the chaos Eddard could hear the trumpeting of mammoths. He also heard the splintering of wood as well. He wondered what that was.

Ned and Edd went beside Robert, the only men left to defend the King's Tower. Robert was loosing quarrels at the Thenns upon the steps, and then he would step behind a merlon to reload. Ned prayed to the gods to keep his cousin safe. He would not want to tell Edric, Lya, Cassana, and Lady Arya that their brother and son had died. The real battle was on the steps, however. Lord Commander Mormont had placed spearmen upon the two lowest landings, and they were holding the Thenns for some time until soon they were overpowered. The archers and crossbowmen on the higher parapets were trying to drop shafts over their heads. Ned drew an arrow, notched, drew, and loosed again. He was pleased to see a Thenn rolling down the stairs soon after with his arrow in his chest. The heat of the fires was making the Wall weep, and the flames danced and shimmered against the ice.

Again Ned notched, drawer, and loosed, but there was only one of him and Robert and Edd. The three men were all that was left to defend this portion of the steps along with the men upon the parapets and stairs. There had to be at least seventy Thenns moving up the stairs, drunk on blood and glory. On the fourth landing, three brothers with swords drawn stood side-by-side and fought, briefly. They managed to kill three Thenns before they themselves were overpowered. Ned could see how drunk they were on battle. He recalled something his father told him about battle. "No man is so dangerous as when he flees," James Stark told him as a boy when Ned asked him how the battle for King's Landing was like. "A running man is like a wounded animal to him. It gets his bloodlust up. That was why we lost the capitol." By the time they reached the fourth landing, the archers upon there loosed their arrows and ran for their lives. It was a rout, a red rout. Ned knew the gate was now truly lost and he had no choice. He was left with no other.

"Fetch the torches, Edd," Ned bid of him. There were four of them stacked beside the fire, their heads wrapped in oily rags. There were a dozen fire arrows too. Edd held a lit torch in one hand, while the others were under his arm unlit. Ned could see the worry on his face, and on Robert's as well. Ned was scared as well. He suddenly thought about Val and Dalla again and wondered if they had lived. He had not seen them since then. "Think of this moment when you're scared," he could almost hear Lyanna say. Ned closed his eyes for a mere moment and let himself think of them upon the bed, his hand on her belly, her arms wrapped about him. "Come back to me, Ned." _Lyanna…_

It was then that Ned saw the Magnar of Thenn. He was climbing over the crescent, smashing friend and foe corpse aside alike. His bronze scaled armor seemed to glow from the fires around them. The Magnar took off his helm to survey his victory. The Magnar was smiling while he held his spear ornate with a bronze tip. When he saw the gate he pointed at it and barked some orders in the Old Tongue. Ned never cared for the Magnar and maybe even despised him. But it was Rattleshirt that he truly wanted to end. _Perhaps he is dead…_

Up above, a warhorn sounded, long and low. It was too small to be the Horn of Joramun, but Ned recognized it. That war horn was of the North and it was sounded from atop the Wall. It meant that they had won the battle and Mance had been driven back. Ned cheered at that, as did the men around him who were still alive in Castle Black. Even Robert was grinning for a mere moment. But the battle was still here and the Thenns were moving closer to the top. Ned needed to end this once and for all.

"Let's kill these Thenns!" he ordered of them.

Ned drew his fire arrow and let Edd light the torch. He stepped to the parapet, aimed, drew, and loosed. Ribbons of flame trailed behind the shaft as it fell down and made its target, crackling.

It was not the Magnar he was aiming for, but the casks of keg and powder they had stacked below the first landing. Along with the kegs were sacks soaked in oil, barrels of lard and lamp oil. "Again," said Ned. "Again and Again!" Soon other men who were in range began to fire their arrows down into the kegs as well, setting the crescent on fire as well. When they ran out of fire arrows, Eddard and Robert began to fling the torches from the crenels.

Up above them another fire was blooming. The wooden steps had drunk up the fire like a sponge, and Jon Targaryen had ordered them drenched from the first landing to the seventh to the ninth. Ned hoped the survivors from Mole Town had gotten high enough to safety before they flung the torch. Wind and fire did the rest and all Ned had to do was watch. With flames blocking their escape, the wildlings had nowhere else to go. Some continued upward, and died. Some went downward, and died. Some stayed where they were. They died as well. Many leapt from the steps before they burned, and they died from the fall. Twenty-odd Thenns were still huddled together between the fires when the ice cracked form the heat, and the whole lower third of stair broke off, along with several tons of ice. That was the last that Eddard Stark saw of the Magnar of Thenn. _The Wall defends itself, _Ned could remember his uncle Jon telling him once.

Upon seeing that the men of the Watch shouted that they had achieved victory and shouts of joy were yelled from the men. Atop the Wall he could hear the same. Ned exhaled and sunk down against the crenel, Robert did with him. Ned felt drained of his every being, tired to the core, and he could see the same on Robert's face. His cousin smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Ned's shoulder, as he did the same.

It was over, Mance was defeated, they had won.

It was a few moments before Ned went down to the courtyard with Robert. "Come with me," he bid with him. "I must look for Dalla and Val." It had been mostly Thenns on the steps. Surely some of the free folk had escaped. Mance's people, not the Magnar's. She might have been one. So they climbed past the bodies of the men who'd tried the trapdoor, and Ned wandered through the dark with Robert. The stables and the common hall had burned down to smoking cinders by then, but the fire still raged along the wall, climbing step by step and landing by landing. From time to time they'd hear a groan and then a crack, and another chunk would come crashing off the Wall. The air was full of ash and ice crystals.

He found Little Sweet's father dead upon the ground. He found some dead and dying Thenns he had never gotten to know. As Ned wondered the courtyard looking for Dalla he found his father instead, holding a dying woman in his arms. She had blonde hair.

Ned saw Val clutched in James Stark's arms, dying from an arrow to her chest and stomach. She was gurgling blood from her mouth and all Ned could do was watch as she died. The ice crystals has settled over her face as he laid there. Even now she looked like an angel. But what pained him the most was seeing his father crying. Ned had never seen him cry truly. James Stark had tears coming down his cheek as he cradled Val's head against him. Some black brothers were pretending not to notice them, they were picking through the dead and collecting their own as well. Ned glanced to see the shock on Robert's face as well.

The arrows that had struck Val were black in color, the fletching of duck. _Not any of mine, _he told himself. But it felt as if he had done the killing himself.

When Ned went over to kneel beside her, his father glanced at him and looked down back at her. Val opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him. "Ned Stark," she said softly, coughing up blood. "I told you we'd meet again."

"I knew we would." Ned took her hand.

Val coughed once more and looked up at Ned's father. "Don't weep for me, James. I'm going to a better place."

"You're not going to die, Val," he said sharply, wiping his tears.

Val reached up to cup his cheek. "Oh, James," she whispered, dying. "I again find myself…in your arms."

It was then that she smiled at Ned once more before he saw the light fade from her eyes and she died. Her grey eyes stared up at the sky and his father let out a scream. Ned just stared down at her, aghast and void of any feeling. He could not believe what he had just seen. Ned suddenly felt tears in his own eyes as he thought this was his fault, yet he knew Val would never blame him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Robert looking down at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "she didn't deserve that."

"No, she didn't."

Ned looked to his father and saw that he had been through hell as well. But he could not imagine what his father must have been feeling in this moment. Ned could only equate holding a dying Casella in his arms to this. James Stark held Val's dead corpse in his arms until Lord Jon came over and whispered in his ear. Ned's father shook his head as two northmen approached and took Val from him. He yelled and stood up, raking a hand through his hair. He came over to Ned and gave him a curt hug, both of them comforting each other in their grief. It was quiet in this moment as Ned looked around and saw all the Stark brothers standing around them. Robert was with his father, Uncle Jon looking at the ground, while Uncle Bran was with Rickon and the Greatjon.

Ned pulled from his father. "Father, have you seen Dalla? You would recognize her if you saw her. She looks a lot like you."

He shook his head. "No, I have not. Ned, she may not be alive."

Before he could reply, he heard, "_LORD STARK!"_

Ned whipped his head to see northmen coming towards them with what looked like prisoners with them. Amongst the group Ned could see men, mostly Thenns, and…a girl with brown tangled hair and grey eyes in the middle of the group. _Dalla…_

"We have prisoners, my lord." The man dipped his head.

Lord Bran whipped his chair to face them. "They are prisoners of war whose fates are tied to the Watch. They shall have to be executed."

"No!" Ned protested walking up to his uncle. "Uncle, please, let her be spared."

He raised an eyebrow. "Her? Who do you speak of, Ned?"

"Of her." He pointed at Dalla. "Dalla, the daughter of James Stark."

Everyone went quiet as the girl was brought forward. She was brought to her knees in front of Lord Bran. Dalla's eyes met Ned's. "Ned!" she wailed, her hands tied behind her back. "Ned, where is my mother?"

Ned was about to speak when Lord Bran said, "Are you Dalla?"

She nodded. "Yes…yes.."

"My lord," he told her.

Ned knew she would hate having to say it, but she did nonetheless. "Yes, m'lord."

"And you're the daughter of Val and my brother, James Stark?"

"So she told me, m'lord."

Lord Bran eyed her. "Look up at me, girl."

Dalla looked up at him, unflinching and unnerving. "Yes," he said after a moment, "you have the Stark look. I can see James in your face…" He turned back around. "James, come see her! She is yours!"

Ned's father came up beside him and kneeled down to look at her. He studied her for a few moments. "You have my face," he whispered. "And Val's nose…"

Dalla looked at him. "Your my father? Your…"

"…Yes, I am him."

Dalla glared at him. "So I finally meet the man who sired me."

Before Ned's father could say something, Lord Bran asked, "What would you have done with her, James?"

He sighed. "Let her be spared, Bran. Daenerys may hate me for the rest of my life, but she is my blood. She can come live in Winterfell with us, I suppose. In memory of Val."

"Memory?" Ned saw the pain in Dalla's eyes. "She is dead?"

Ned's father nodded. "I'm sorry, Dalla, but yes she is. I'm so sorry." He could hear the pain in his voice.

He saw the pain in her face but knew that she would not cry. "So be it…kill me then."

"No!" Ned yelled. "You're my half sister, Dalla. You can stay with us in Winterfell!"

"No!" she screamed, looking at him. "I'm a spearwife, not a pretty lady in a silk dress. My place is here."

Ned bent down in front of her and said, "What life do you have now with Mance defeated? You have none."

Dalla's face softened. "But…"

"But, nothing. You can come live with us and meet Rhaegar and all of them. You can have a family now."

"My family was my mother and all you northmen took from me."

She might as well have slapped him, but Ned kept his composure. "We are your family now, Dalla. The Starks can be your family. I will let you choose, death or life, but don't make me watch you die as I did Val. Please…"

Dalla took a moment but then said, "Don't expect me to kneel to any of you Starks of Winterfell or to wear a silk dress." She glared at Ned's father. "Or even to call you my father. I am still a spearwife. I-"

It was then a loud horn blast was heard that shook the very foundations of Castle Black. Ned yelled and covered his ears, as did the men around him. Every beam of wood shook as did the ground itself. Chunks of ice began to fall from the Wall as well. After the blast was over Ned saw a crack form across the Wall as wide as the moat of Winterfell, moving fast and rapid and he knew what had just happened: Tormund had blown the Horn of Joramun.

Ned turned to his father with wide eyes. "We must go!" he yelled. "Father, we must leave! The Wall is coming down!"

"Sound the retreat!" Lord Bran ordered. "Let's go!"

Soon everything began to dip into chaos as the men scrambled around him. Most had dropped their weapons and ran as shouts were yelled. Whatever men were still coming down the winch elevator were lost, as were any men atop the Wall. Ned looked to his father who took Dalla by the arm and thrust her to him. "Keep her by your side," he bid of him. "And see her alive!"

"I'm not going with you!" Dalla protested.

Ned's father grabbed her by the arm. "You may hate me right now, but I am the only family you have left in this world! Val would have wanted you to live with us, to be happy. We have not time for this quarrel!"

Dalla only nodded and he released her. They gathered horses and mounted as the northmen began to retreat out of the gate as they had planned in case Mance was going to blow the horn. Down the kingsroad Ned could see them already retreating by the hundreds, going back to their castles to hold up against the free folk. Ned mounted his horse, his father and uncles beside him. Dalla was sitting behind Ned, her arms wrapped about him. Robert pulled up beside Ned. "We must go to Mole Town!" he yelled. "We must find Jeyne!"

"There is no time!" Ned yelled at him. "She may be dead!"

"No, Ned, she is alive! Just come with me…"

Ned looked to his father and he only nodded. "We will meet you in Mole Town, Ned," he told him. "Go find that girl before it is too late."

Ned looked at Robert and they spurred their horses forward. Soon the Starks of Winterfell left Castle Black as they chaos loomed around them. Ned spurred his mount forward, Robert beside him as they moved to the remnants of Mole Town.

All Ned could think of was Lyanna and Val…her most of all.

Ned moved like the wind with Robert as he heard the crashing of ice behind him. The Wall had fallen.

**A/N: Wowwww that was draining to write. Anyway next chapter will be Lyanna giving birth. **


	21. Chapter 21 Daenerys I

**A/N: Here's a familiar POV. Also this chapter is on the lighter side, but I'll let you have it considering the last one was not too easy on my brain. Anyway let's get on with it. Lyanna finally gives birth, ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 21 Daenerys I**

**Daenerys**

It was still queer to think that she was now a Stark after so long.

Daenerys could remember when she loathed all of them. _The Usurpers dog's, Viserys used to call them, _she remembered. When Dany was a queen in Meereen she once told Ser Barristan that Eddard Stark was a traitor and died a traitor's death; now she laughed to herself thinking how she had a son named after him with a man who was Lord Stark's eldest son. Life was strange in that way to Daenerys, never did she think that the Starks would become her family. Often before letting the sleep take her she would have memories of the past which brought her to Winterfell. Khal Drogo, Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen, the Others…everything that led her to becoming a queen and choosing the eldest Stark as her king. Daenerys knew when she picked James she had no choice. The realm needed a king as much as it did a queen, the Mad Queen, Cersei Lannister, was proof of that.

But looking back on it all she wouldn't change anything. For once in her life Daenerys was happy as she had been living with Ser Willem Darry in Braavos in a house with a red door. She had the door to her and James's chambers painted red as a constant reminder that this is where she would be most happy in life. Five lovable children, a husband, and a family…yes, it was all she ever truly wished for. Nothing could replace that in her heart. Too long had she been trying to live up to what her kin had been, too long had she loved and lost. But now she was losing too much. Her husband was gone, her first born as well. Ned's capture had given her a fright and left her sleepless on most nights. Eddard and Rhaella were her first born children, her twins, and were special to her because she thought she couldn't conceive. _I was barren and broken. _But now Ned was safe at the Wall which gave her much joy. Yet reports from smallfolk coming from north of Winterfell spoke of battle looming on the horizon. Daenerys could not sleep easy anymore until she saw her husband and son come into Winterfell's gates. How she wished and prayed for that day.

The light shimmered off the ground as she watched her son and nephew play with her daughter. The sun was sending light through the grey curtains which illuminated the chamber. Daenerys was sitting on the bed reading one of the ravens James had sent her. It was an early one and it told her of how things were up at the Wall. _It was written when he thought Ned was lost to us. _Daenerys did not want to know that feeling again, of thinking she lost another child. The pain of Rhaego was still too fresh on her mind after so long. _A mother will never forget her children. _But now her son was safe and she need not worry…at least for now.

Daenerys set the parchment aside and flattened her grey cotton dress. She liked to dress a bit more plain since growing a bit older. Her silver hair was braided down the back in the Dothraki fashion, reminding her of a time when she was a _Khaleesi. _At times Dany was surprised she still knew how to braid it as such. She even did the same for Rhaella on this day. Daenerys streched out and yawned, looking around her chamber. It was mostly quiet, save for the children playing, and it was warm as well. A hearth was smoldering in the corner and it was not cold. It was a bit warmer today in Winterfell, warmer than it usually was, and it reminded Daenerys Targaryen of her days in the east. At times she missed the warmth of Essos, for Daenerys was the blood of the dragon and she had fire in her blood which kept her warm. The north and its cold lands were something foreign to her, but now they were home.

Rhaegar's silver hair caught the sun light and made it shimmer. At times he would raised his arm to block it away. He was playing on a cushion with Brandon, both boys having been sent her because no one could look after them. Not to mention that Daenerys had promised her son she'd spend more time with him. _I have neglected him since James left and he resented me for it. _It was only natural for him to be jealous for her affections. Being the youngest for such a while, Rhaegar was often too pampered by Dany much to James' chagrin. James did not like how she spoiled and coddled him. Now that Rhaenys was born she did not have much time left for Rhaegar, leaving him feeling alone. When Rhaella told her he asked for her it came to no surprise. Now she promised to look over him with Brandon and let them play with Rhaenys. Daenerys had nothing else truly going on so she supposed it could not hurt.

Rhaegar was handing his sister a small carved wooden horse which she smiled and took. Rhaenys liked her brother a lot more so than her other siblings. Brandon was just sitting opposite them and pretending to play with his cousins as well. The boy would march his wooden knight while Rhaegar would his dragon. Rhaenys would always try and grab them, leaving Daenerys to tell her it was not right to do that. Fortunately for her, Rhaegar was sort of understanding that she did not understand. Sometimes, however, he would throw a tantrum and cry. Daenerys sometimes forgot he was only five. _Soon to be six, I must remember, both of them…they grow with each day. _Sansa was too busy to look after Brandon most of the time, and Marissa as well. Both of her youngest were often left with another to look after them. This day she knew that Marissa was most likely with Rhaella, while Brandon was with her. It was the least Dany could do. Sansa had worked hard since the men had left, taking on Tyrion's stewardly duties. One thing Daenerys had learned about her good-sister was that she was not too good at running a household. It was Arya who was better at that sort of stuff; but Arya was busy with her own child.

Daenerys reclined on the bed and watched as Rhaegar pranced his dragon, pretending to burn down the castle. "I am Aegon the Conquerer!" he announced, flying the dragon in the air. "And I am here to conquer your land!"

Brandon galloped his wooden knight across the floor. "And I am Ser Arthur Dayne!" he said. "And I command you to stop!"

"No!" Rhaegar took Rhaenys and the little girl laughed. "I have the princess and demand you bow to me!"

"I bow to no one!" Brandon pranced his knight forward while Rhaegar pretended to have his dragon swoop down.

"My dragon is Drogon!" he announced, making a blowing sound with his mouth. _He is imitating how Drogon would blow fire, but it sounds nothing like it. My sweet boy…_

The boys wooden figures both clashed, and they pretended to fight for some time. Daenerys only watched this moment and wished she had a childhood like theirs. _I can give them what I did not have. I can let them grow as a child should with happiness and love. Not fear and sadness as I did. _Fortunately they were given Stark and Targaryen names and were raised as such. They were instilled with values that her and James valued. Family, duty, and honor…Tully words, she knew, but James liked them and to her they made sense. But Dany had instilled in them a sense of being strong, something Rhaegar had not seemed to comprehend. She knew that it would change in time.

Now Daenerys saw her son and nephew had just finished playing, resulting in Rhaegar defeating his cousin. Brandon often disliked being bested by Rhaegar in their games. Often he'd voice it and ask why he couldn't win, and Rhaegar would always say that he couldn't defeat a dragon because the dragon breathed fire. Today would be no different, Dany knew.

And Brandon threw the knight, crossing his arms. "Why can't I win?" he asked petulantly. "Rhaegar you always do!"

"I win because I'm the dragon," he said, unashamed. "The dragon can breath fire."

"I have a sword." Brandon reached over and showed the knights small wooden sword clutched in his hand. "The sword can pierce the dragons heart."

"No it can't." Rhaegar showed him the dragon. "The dragon is too big for the knight to defeat him."

"It's not fair!" Brandon yelled. He looked to Dany. "Aunt Dany, tell him it's not fair!"

"It is!" Rhaegar replied. He also looked to her, two pairs of silver eyes. _I'm surrounded by grey-eyed Starks. _Even Rhaenys had silver eyes. "Mama, tell him how dragons are. You have dragons."

She smiled softly, setting aside the parchment on the bed. "I do, Rhaegar."

"Can't they defeat a knight?"

Dany thought on it. "Well…usually I would say yes, but…" Looking at Brandon's pleading eyes, she couldn't hurt him anymore. "…at times the knight can win. A valiant knight can defeat any dragon."

She saw her son pout. "That's not true. Rhaella says the dragon can defeat anyone."

"Rhaella is reading too many books," Dany replied. When she said that her son immediately frowned. She didn't mean to do this to him, but he needed to learn humility sooner or later. Rhaegar couldn't grow believing he'd always win at everything simply because he was Targaryen. Normally Dany would have told him that was true, but that was before she lived a simple life with James and their babies in Winterfell.

"So I can win?" Brandon asked now.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "you can win now."

The boy's face was riddled with joy. "I won!" he declared much to Rhaegar's chagrin. Dany's son just crossed his arms and petruded his lower lip while Brandon smiled and showed Rhaenys his knight. _Rhaegar's been doing that since he was a boy. _

Daenerys could only sigh and look back at the parchment again. This time she read over it again to see if it gave any clue to as when the men would be coming home. It had felt so long since her son and husband had been back. James she had seen a few moons back but Ned it had felt like years. Daenerys had only seen him for such a short while after he returned from his fostering. At times she felt so alone without them. The women grew impatient each day now without their men. Daenerys didn't know how much longer they could all take. Winterfell was her home, she could not deny, but home was wherever her husband and family were. Yet there was no one she felt even more sorrow for than Lyanna. Her good-daughter was only seven-and-ten and a newly wed girl. She had gone through too much already early on in her marriage to Ned for this to be happening. _Almost a woman and mother, I must remember. _Lya was already filled to burst with child, and Dany knew that her son would not be there. She couldn't imagine James not being there for the birth of their twins. Daenerys could not wait to hold her grandchild in her arms.

Her son and nephew left her chambers soon after to attend their daily lessons with the maester. The servant girls had come and escorted the boys out of the chamber. Dany knew these girls for quite some time and trusted them. Rhaegar and Brandon would hold their hands, talk to them, and make idle conversation. Dany found that to be a treat. Usually Rhaegar would make grand promises to them such as marriage, which made the girls giddy with laughter. Daenerys would just roll her eyes and shoo them away. _Rhaella will have to defend them when he grows older. _She knew it to be true.

Daenerys knew her son liked the history of Westeros - especially the Targaryen dynasty - and he was excited to go. Brandon…not so much. He just wanted to learn how to spar and joust and all the things boys wanted to do. But Daenerys reminded him that the smartest knights had to attend their lessons (she didn't even know if that was true) so he was excited afterwards. She knew that Sansa would have appreciated that. Sansa did not have much time anymore for her children, Daenerys noticed. Often they were left in the care of their cousins, not that anyone seemed to be complaining. Rhaella often enjoyed watching over them, and so did Casella along with the other girls. Daenerys appreciated the gestures. She knew that her daughter had practically been raising children since she was four and would be a great mother when she found her own husband. Daenerys and James both hoped it would be when she fostered under Arya in Storm's End. Her husband had already consented to it when she last saw him in Winterfell. How that felt like such a long time ago…Dany's heart ached at the thought.

After the boys were away and well, Dany took her youngest daughter in her arms and marched down for her midday meal. There she found some of her family members and they had a nice meal of apple salad, some leeks and carrots, along with fresh bread and a nice mutton. It was all very nice and filling and Rhaenys liked the mutton. People were coming in and out, eating at their leisure, and going back to attend their duties. Daenerys ate her fill and left the Great Hall soon after. She wished she had more duties in Winterfell. She had offered help to Sansa who only turned her down because of Rhaenys. She offered her help to Myrcella because she had Joanna, but insisted that Minisa was more than capable. Dany could see why the future lady of Winterfell should try to run the castle. Arya was her only companion in all of this.

In fact Daenerys found her good-sister on the way to Winterfell's baths. Daenerys hadn't had one in a while and her daughter needed one as well. She liked the baths in the grey castle she called home. They were warm and nice and the like. Arya was carrying her own daughter Cassana who had officially already had her first name day. There was no feast but a small gathering amongst the Stark family. They had a cake for the girl, of course, as they had for Rhaenys.

Arya was wearing her always choice of a grey cotton dress when she found Daenerys. "Dany," she said, shifting her daughter to her other arm, "I'm glad I found you."

"Why?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rhaenys eyeing her cousin and her cousin eyeing her back. They then smiled at each other.

Arya pushed a strand of brown hair from her face. "I need a favor from you for tonight - well more of a plea, really. You know I hate to beg…"

Dany sighed. "What is it, Arya?"

"I was wondering if you could join me for supper."

"We sup every night, why should tonight be any different?"

"Because Jaime bid me to sup with two noble _ladies _of Winterfell whose husbands died at the Wall. You know Myrcella would normally attend to that sort of business, but she has Joanna to attend to. It is left up to us, I'm afraid."

_At least it would give me something to do. _"And what about Sansa, can she not do it?"

Arya huffed. "You mean Sansa the Steward? No, she can't ever do anything anymore - not even look after poor Marissa! You know how much that little girl misses her mother? A lot. Lyanna tells me about how she cries for her every so often and the only person who can calm her is Robb." Arya let out an exasperated sigh. "No matter, she won't listen. Whenever I tell my sister about it she only waives me away like a servant. I swear I will strangle her if she does that again…"

Dany only shook her head lightly and shifted Rhaenys once more. "And with Lady Catelyn resting for most of the day, there is no one to look after Brandon or Rhaegar anymore. Robb and Edric are too busy with their own duties. There is no one to look after them."

"Lyanna is too heavy with child for such things, although she says it will never matter. _Rhaegar is my good-brother, _she says, _and I love him. I do it because he's my blood. _A dutiful girl, I raised. I never was such at her age."

"Well you never exactly had a normal childhood, did you?"

Arya shook her head. "No I did not. I'm afraid we all didn't."

"Neither did I, but that doesn't matter anymore. Winterfell is my home along with James and my children…and soon to be our grandchild."

Arya managed a smile. Daenerys had not seen one on her face for a long time. "It will happen soon, I know it. Lyanna has been pestering me constantly about what to expect. She's so nervous."

"But we'll both be there for her as Ned would have it. I wonder how it pains him to know he can't be there…"

Arya's smile faded. "Yes, I know. It pains my daughter as well, but the men have their duties and she understands."

"That does not make them go away. Do you recall when we both had Cat and Edric while our men were gone? We both felt that sort of sadness that never went away…"

"But it made them all the more special to us."

_Cat will always be special to me. _"Considering Cat is so much like you."

"And Edric like James."

"Edric has honor at his age where my husband did not."

Arya nodded in agreement but said, "Edric will always be a good boy. Regardless, would you come attend it with me? I'm afraid I cannot stomach the idea of going alone."

Dany raised a silver eyebrow. "You, Arya, who isn't afraid of anything?"

"I'm not scared of them!" Arya snapped. "I just don't want to go! Just come with me, Dany, please."

"Fine, fine, fine. You know I'll go, Arya. I have nothing better to do. I will have Rhaenys and Cassana both sleep together in the same crib for the night so I know they'll be fine."

"Thank you, Dany. I'll see you tonight, don't be late!"

Daenerys could only shake her head as she watched Arya walk away. Her good-sister had changed very little in the past years, but she wouldn't have it any other way. James wouldn't either, she knew. Once she was gone Daenerys went to the bathes and found some of the Stark girls already there. Jeyne was there bathing with her sister and gave Dany a small smile. Daenerys just minded herself and soaked in there for a good while with her daughter. The water was warm and nice and soaked her skin very well. She hadn't had a bath this great in such a time. Sometimes if there was no one around James would join her, but that had been when they did not have five children to look after. The last time had been when Rhaegar was just a babe at he breast. How that felt like such a long time ago…

As she scrubbed Rhaenys's hair clean (her daughter was throwing a fit over it) she couldn't help but remember when Eddard and Rhaella were both her age. She could recall her and James taking them both to the royal bathes and waddling in the water with them. Ned and Rhaella would swim to each other and kick and spit the water while her and James cheer them on. It was one of the happiest memories of her life. She remembered it as clear as any memory in her life and had stuck with her forever. Rhaella would enjoy the baths as a tot and never complained while Ned always would. It would always take Daenerys to coax him into the water. He was such a mother's boy even at that young of an age. But in her life Daenerys still had regrets, especially when it came to her eldest son. Ned had not always loved her as he did now. Dany could recall the many nights she'd cry herself to sleep while James held her because she believed her son loved Sansa more than her. Dany certainly believed so. It was her own fault, truth be told. She had pushed him away because of what happened to Ros and Rhaella, leaving little time for him. Were it not for Sansa she wondered who her boy would have ended up. Would he have been angry and sour, or still the honorable boy he was today? Dany didn't know and didn't wish to. She just had to thank Sansa for so much. _Even today they are still close. _

Some women were coming in and out of the bathes but Dany just kept to herself. She didn't want to overhear the small talk and gossip. Some boys would come with their mothers and girls, too. Dany paid them no mind, of course, but would dip her head or give a smile to whomever said hello. Some of the ladies would come up and pay Rhaenys compliments and the girl would only smile and cower against Dany. She couldn't help but love her youngest child so much. Daenerys often thought that Rhaegar would be her last, but she was glad to have one last daughter to call her own. And she knew it would certainly be the last. She didn't know if she could truly have another child.

While Dany scrubbed her daughter and sang she saw Jeyne float over to her with Marissa in her arms. Daenerys offered her niece a smile and kept singing an old song in High Valyrian which she remembered as a child. Jeyne just listened while she sang and Daenerys just minded herself. Once she was done singing Jeyne and Marissa clapped lightly. Jeyne then said, "You sing beautifully, Aunt Dany. What song was that?"

Daenerys turned to her and smiled. "An old song in High Valyrian I knew as a child. I have sung it to all my children."

"It's very beautiful. My mother would only sing to me in the Common Tongue. I think High Valryian is a pretty language."

"It's a language of romance, my niece."

"Oh," she said softly, lightly scrubbing her sister's hair. "Maester Willem hasn't told us about it yet, but I'm sure he will."

"I'm sure he will."

A few moments of silence hung and Dany looked to see her niece was hesitant in saying something. Often Jeyne was not like this, but could be if it was truly serious. She could often be bashful if she wanted. Daenerys was combing Rhaenys's hair when she said, "You can always speak to me about anything, Jeyne, I want you to know that. I have known you since you were born and all of my nieces and nephews are like my children. What is bothering you, child?"

Jeyne sighed and moved closer to her, seeking comfort, Dany knew. She allowed it, of course and she sat next to her. "My mother wants me to sup with this boy tonight," she said softly, "but I don't want to."

Dany looked at her. Jeyne's auburn hair was matted and wet completely, yet her eyes reminded her of Ned, Rhaegar, James and even Rhaenys. "And who is this boy?"

"Some son of a lord that has come to Winterfell with his mother. His father is off at the Wall."

Dany smiled softly. "I see. And why is this an issue?"

"Because he's probably stupid. I don't know him and Lady Sansa probably wants me to marry him."

"Is he ugly or malformed?" Dany was truly curious.

Jeyne shrugged. "I have no idea, my lady. I just don't want to go. I don't want to marry yet."

Dany couldn't help but laugh. "Sweet Jeyne, I don't think she wants you to marry him. I think she just wants you to meet him and see if you like him."

"Why?" she asked, holding Marissa out so her sister could practice swimming. The little girl would splash everywhere as she did. "I'm not interested in boys."

"But you're interested in my son," Daenerys reminded her.

Jeyne blushed slightly. "But he's a man, not a boy, and…I don't know…"

"What harm could come of it, Jeyne?" Daenerys shifted Rhaenys who was playing with the water so she could play with Marissa. "You asked me what I think and I say you should meet him. Who knows? Perhaps he may be a handsome lordling and you'll find someone other than Ned."

"I never thought I'd marry him," Jeyne whispered suddenly, leaning against Daenerys. The girl was seeking comfort and all she could do was wrap an arm around the eleven-year-old girl. Jeyne continued, "I've loved him because he was very nice to me and older and…I know as a child I would often ask, but as I watched him fall in-love with Casella I gave that notion up. I've given him my affection because…I don't know why."

"Ned loves you very much, Jeyne. You don't ever have to doubt that. I just want you to be happy as he would surely want you to be, and meeting this lordlings son could be the first step in finding someone else. Ned…he would have married you had you been older - at least he's always told me that."

"He's told me that, too." she sighed. "If only I had been born earlier…"

"Don't think about it like that, Jeyne. It will drive you to the point of insanity. We have what the gods gave us and that is all. Go meet this boy."

Jeyne looked up at her with pools of silver. Her face was etched in sadness. "But what if Ned and I lose what we have because of this boy? What if I forget about him?"

_She's still a child. Sometimes I forget that. _"How could you ever forget about him? He's your first love. That is something you will never forget…"

She could see the realization on the girls face when she suddenly began to nod slowly. "Yes," she whispered, "you're right. I'll never forget about him. I'll always love him."

Dany smiled finally. "There is nothing to be afraid of for he'll always love you, too."

After that she took her daughter and left the baths for the day. Daenerys had finished dressing then and went over to put her daughter down for a nap. Rhaenys had grown tired and irritable after the bath - she was often very impatient. As Daenerys rocked her and soothed her to sleep she again thought of her husband. Rhaenys loved him so much. She knew they would be close. Before he left she could recall how her eyes would follow his face, how it would light up at the sight of him or Ned's, but mostly his. She'd smile and coo for him, too. James could always soothe her to sleep better than Dany ever could, and that made her jealous in some way. Most of her children loved her more than James save Catelyn. But it would just seem that Rhaenys loved her father more…

Once she was finally asleep in her crib, a midwife looking over her, Daenerys Targaryen went over to the sickroom of Winterfell. Each day she had to make sure that Lady Catelyn was doing well. Dany's own good-mother was still not in that great of health due to her second attack. She knew that if she had another she would not survive. Daenerys had prayed each day that it would never come. James would not be able to handle it, Eddard especially. _Ned would be heart-broken, _she thought. _He would be beyond broken if she left this world before he returned. _But in her heart Daenerys knew that Lyanna would be even more so.

And just as she thought of her good-daughter, the girl (woman, she must remember) who was carrying Dany's grandchild was walking the halls. Lyanna was in a dress of grey per usual with her hair pushed back by a headband. _Just like Sansa, I see. _When Lyanna saw Daenerys she flashed her a wide smile. Lya came up and held both of Dany's hands, pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks. "Mama," she said with endearment, "how are you this day?"

_As good as any without my husband and son beside me. _"Good, my daughter," she lied. "How are you fairing?"

"As good as I have been any of these days." On Lyanna's face Daenerys could see the lie. She was hurting because her time was so near, and because Eddard would not be beside her. It reminded Dany of a time when she was alone with Catelyn in her belly.

"He will be back soon, Sweet Lya."

Lyanna sighed heavily. Dany could hear the heaviness in her sigh. "So everyone tells me, but I cannot believe it now. I haven't allowed myself any hope since they left."

"All we have is that hope, Lyanna."

"But what hope is there without Eddard by my side?"

Daenerys gave her a small smile, and put her white hand against the bump which was cradling her unborn grandchild. "This. This child is your hope. This child which you and my son created. What more could there be?"

"But he won't be here to welcome her into this world with me," Lya said, putting her hand atop Dany's.

"Neither was James when Cat was and look how close they are. Ned will love this one above all your other children, as I do him, truthfully."

"He has always been your favorite."

Dany gave a short nod. "I love all of them equally, but I'm afraid you're right. I've never admitted that."

"All of Winterfell knows."

After a snigger Dany took her hand off and looked at Lya in her grey eyes. _So many Starks with their grey eyes…_Dany knew her and Ned's children would look so much alike to their parents. It would be truly difficult to tell them apart. _But they will be so beautiful. My grandbabies. _Lyanna then suddenly said, "I have a question, Mother. If you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course not. Ask away."

"I have some trouble regarding my husband. I haven't heard from him in so long and I was wondering if you have. Not even Jeyne has…"

Daenerys could see the pain in her face, and knew she had to mask her own. Lyanna could never know about Ned being captured even though he had been rescued. She would just be angry and stressed with the lie and that was not good for the babe. It was just best to perhaps let Eddard tell her when he returned even though she'd be mad with them. As Lyanna looked at her with pleading eyes, Daenerys kept her face like a mask made of stone. Even though it pained her to lie she could not tell her the truth. But in the end she decided to only tell her half of it. "James writes that Ned is well," she sort of lied. "He says he has written you, but that perhaps the ravens were lost to hunters or other birds. You know how it can be, Lya."

Lyanna nodded slowly. "Yes, I know. But you have heard from him?"

"Yes, James writes that he is with Robert and is doing okay. They'll be back soon."

"But what about Mance? Have they defeated him?"

Dany decided to at least be truthful here. "The battle is coming, last James wrote. Mance was about to attack the Wall with all of his force. It may be happening as we speak."

Lya put a hand on her mouth. "Seven hells. Would we know if they were defeated?"

_If we wake up to a sea of wildlings, I'm sure we will know well enough. _"I'm sure Bran will send word. I do not want you to lose sleep over this, Lya. It is out of our hands. Just worry about resting and your child since the time is at hand, and rest in knowing that Ned is all right."

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, you're right. I shall go pray for him now before I meet with Rhaella."

"Yes, of course."

Lyanna left her then after giving her another kiss on both cheeks and Dany went to the sickroom. Upon arrival she found her daughter there with Casella. Rhaella was doing her needlework and sitting to the side of the bed as was her best friend. Lady Catelyn was sitting up in the bed with Joanna in her arms. She hadn't had much time to hold her new grandchild since she was born. Catelyn Tully Stark needed her rest more than anything. Daenerys smiled and was waived over by her good-mother. Catelyn Stark looked up at her with a smile and back to Joanna, who was peacefully sleeping in her arms. "She is a Lannister," Dany commented. "Of that I have little doubt."

Joanna had wisps of gold in her hair, but her eyes were blue like Bran's. Lady Catelyn chuckled. "If you had told me that over ten years ago, I would not have liked it. But now…"

"Oh, she's still a Stark," said Rhaella now. "Even though she's as golden as one of those Lannisters."

"She'll be such a beautiful child," Casella said now. "It shall be too much."

"Lannisters are known for their beauty," Dany reminded them.

"Her last name is Stark." Lady Catelyn cradled the babe. "And it will always be such."

"Of course." Daenerys sat down on the bed and looked at her good-mother. Her auburn hair had more grey, her nightgown that she was in was blue in color as well. She had aged, Dany noticed for the first time in her life. Age was catching up to her.

Lady Catelyn cradled the babe once more and looked to Dany. "Daenerys," she said, "how are you fairing? I hardly ever ask anymore."

"Good, Mama. I have been doing my duties."

"That is good. And how are your children?"

Dany couldn't help but chuckle. "Doing fine, I presume. Rhaenys is growing with each day."

"And Rhaegar?"

Dany sighed. "A bit better, but he still misses his father and brother tremendously."

"That boy's heart is the size of Westeros," said Lady Catelyn. "It is the greatest thing about him."

"I wouldn't change it for anything," Casella said, stitching while she spoke as if it were like breathing to her. Dany knew by now that it must have been easier than even sleeping.

"Neither would I," echoed Rhaella.

"Regardless," Lady Catelyn continued, "do you have news for me?"

"Yes," Dany told her with a nod. "Some good and bad. Which would you like first?"

"The good. Tell me the good."

She took in a breath. "Ned is all right. He's safe at Castle Black."

Lady Catelyn's face beamed with happiness. "That is great to hear. Finally the gods have answered some of my prayers. And the bad?"

"Castle Black is under attack by Mance. I'm afraid his main attack has finally come."

Her smile faded away to a frown. "It is the moment we've been waiting for. All we can do is wait."

_If only we could do something. _Again she thought of Drogon but put it away. "We shall know soon enough; that is all I have for today."

Lady Catelyn gave a curt nod. "I know you have a dinner tonight with Arya and some noble ladies. Have fun with that."

"I will. And I'm sure you'll be resting."

"It is all I can do since my ailment prevents me from other things. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Dany looked to her daughter. "And you, Rhaella, what shall you do?"

"I have to meet Lya in her chambers with Robb," she told her, sowing swiftly. Her silver hair was down past her shoulders. "We want to speak with him."

"About what?" Sella asked.

Rhaella said, "About his behavior and such. He has been acting queer as of late."

"Something I have also noted," said Lady Catelyn. "Robb has been angrier."

"He misses his father and hates how everyone is," Casella told them. "And of course he's jealous of Tom."

Rhaella rolled her eyes. "He loves you, yes, but I don't think it is entirely because of that. He blames himself for what happened to my grandmother."

"I blame him for nothing," said Catelyn Stark. "My grandson should never feel that he is to blame. I blame my heart for giving out. Tell him that for me, Rhaella. Please…"

"I will," Rhaella assured. "And I'll tell you all how it goes."

Daenerys left them afterwards and went over to prepare for the supper with the ladies. Daenerys dressed in the room with Rhaegar and Rhaenys both there. Her son was sitting on the bed with his sister, handing her blocks and playing with her. It was a sweet moment that made Dany's heart break. Already they were growing close. She hoped they would be like Cat and Ned were. Dany wanted that again.

She wore her finest dress of black with a Targaryen laced out across the skirts and bodice in red rubies. Daenerys wore her hair up in the back as she once used to for James, and again she thought of him. _Come back to my arms, James. Come back to our babies and grandchild. Come back, my love. _Yet each time she said those words to herself he still wouldn't show. One day he'd be back, she knew. One day…

At the Great Hall she found the ladies and Arya already in conversation. One of the nobles was a slender woman of around Dany's age. She had brown hair which she had braided and was wearing a blue dress with a black bodice. Her nose was sort of crooked, but her face was not horrible. She was not comely nor homely. Somewhere in between. The other woman was of hair as raven as the night, and her skin as dark as a Dornishmen's. She knew her to be the mother of Darci. That woman was bitter because she always thought that Darci should've been betrothed to Eddard. But Daenerys and James both knew that their children would be allowed to marry whom they pleased, and that betrothals were not needed for them. They were no longer royalty.

Jeyne was there as well with the son of the lordling, but they were off at another table. Jeyne was in a dress of blood orange, her auburn hair curled down her shoulders. _She is such a beauty, _Dany noted. _Ned would have fallen in love with her quick had she been born earlier. No wonder Rhaegar likes her as well. _Beautiful women were his weakness, she could already hear James say. Daenerys hoped they would take a liking to each other. Jeyne and the boy were in deep conversation, she saw. He was sort of handsome for his age. Brown hairs down to his ears, brown eyes and a slender face. Perhaps Jeyne could take a liking to him.

Daenerys made her own way to the table and sat down with them. She gave all the curtsies as she had a thousand times before and ate her meal. Daenerys and Arya enjoyed a meal of honeyed chicken, dove pies, a salad and some apple tarts to finish. It was all good and well made, and with the arbor gold only made it better. They four women just spoke on the latest gossip (as all ladies do), and of course the Wall. The women spoke of how their husbands had died in battle as men, and how they would hold a burial for each when their bones were returned. _If they can be, _Dany thought at the time but didn't have the heart to tell them. She didn't know how she'd handle James if he were to pass. She shoved the thought from her mind.

The ladies were speaking of gossip when a steward ran into the Great Hall. He ran and stumbled over, sweating profusely. It was then he told them that there was an accident with the Lady Lyanna and that the child was coming. Daenerys and Arya looked at each other with wide eyes and ran over to the chamber with skirts in hands. Along the way the steward explained that she was speaking with Robb and Rhaella when news slipped of Ned's capture. "She was in such stress that the water broke," the steward told them. "She is now in the labor room with the maester and your daughter Rhaella, my lady."

The steward led Dany to the sickroom, and already she could hear screams coming from there. Outside the sickroom she saw the cousins huddled around as they always did when a new Stark was coming into the world. Jeyne was there with Cat along with Rhaegar, Brandon, and Marissa. Rhaenys and Cassana were both in bed, she knew, along with Joanna. Robb, Jaime, and Edric were there as well. Marissa was with Robb while the boys were with their sisters. Cat gave Dany an assuring nod when she walked into the sickroom, and how she wasn't prepared for the screams again even though she'd given birth five times.

When she barreled through the door the room smelled of sweat and blood, but blue flowers as well. Dany knew how much she loved those flowers which Ned would always give her. Sansa was there, Myrcella too, Rhaella, Casella, and even Lady Catelyn as well with the help of a few servants. They huddled around Lyanna and bid her to prepare herself while the child was coming out. Arya ran to her daughters side.

Lyanna extended her hands out when she saw Dany. "Mama!" she yelled.

Daenerys ran over to her side and clutched her hand. Lya looked at her with wide eyes; Dany could see the pain in them. Her brown hair was matted against her forehead and neck. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she grabbed a cloth to dampen it down. _I am playing the part Ned would have. I am doing this for you, my sweet, wherever you are._

The midwives were awaiting for the child in the room. The Maester was huddled between Lyanna's legs, looking down at the child that was preparing to come into this world. Rhaella and Casella were off to the side with worry clear on their face. It was the first birth they'd have ever seen.

"You must push now, my lady," the Maester instructed. "Push."

And so Lya did, like the wolf blood that flowed through her veins she pushed. Dany could not feel her hand, but she didn't care. She was distracted by the scene before her, by Lya's screams and her sweat, even her face had gone red. On the other side of Lya, Arya was standing there and clenching her other hand, damping the sweat.

"Ned is with you now," Dany whispered to her for encouragement, and it seemed to work. Lya gave a hard push and gasped at the pain. Her breath became ragged. The rest of the women watched with the Maester while she gave birth. Some midwives were off and damping the blood that was staining the birthing bed.

"I can see the head, my lady," Maester Willem announced. "One last big push and it's over."

"Do it for Ned," Arya whispered, damping more sweat with a cloth. "Do it, my daughter, do it!"

And with that Lyanna cringed her face and gave one last final agonizing push. Her face contorted, her scream was loud, but she did not cry until the end. Finally, they heard the cries of a newborn babe.

"It's a girl!" The Maester announced, cutting the chord from Lya's babe and cleaning the blood off the child. The midwives took the child and wrapped it in a cloth while it cried, and Daenerys looked around to see everyone was, too, even Arya. Suddenly Daenerys felt tears prick her eyes as she realized she had a granddaughter. _My grandchild. My baby. James we have a granddaughter. _Then Lya birthed the afterbirth and it was over.

Dany's hand felt life again as Lyanna sighed in relief and began to weep tears of joy. "Give me my daughter!" she demanded.

The Maester nodded and gave the babe into Lya's arms. Lyanna was still crying and looked down at the child. "Oh, Ned, we have a baby girl- I told you we would!"

Lyanna pressed the child to her face and cried heavily, while the babe cried with her. Dany stood up and loomed over her, getting to see her granddaughter for the first time. Already she could see tiny wisps of chestnut hair, but the eyes - the eyes were truly Stark. _Another set of grey eyes in Winterfell._

Sansa and Arya reeled up beside Dany and looked down at the babe, too. Sansa was still crying and Lady Catelyn held her as she did. Arya wept quietly, her motherly side coming out. Rhaella and Casella both came to Lya's side as well with tears streaming down on their cheeks. Dany knew that Rhaella was so excited and ready to be an aunt. She had vowed to love this child more than life itself. When Rhaella held the babe, Dany saw the love in her eyes in which she hadn't seen since Rhaegar's birth. Even Casella cried as she held the babe. But in the back of Dany's mind she wondered whether she saw what her and Ned's babe could have looked like. _Auburn hair and silver eyes, or emerald eyes and brown hair. You made your choice, Casella._ Daenerys then held her as well, knowing that it was _their _granddaughter who had just been born.

"What's her name?" Dany asked quietly, wiping the tears from her face.

Lyanna looked up at her and smiled, announcing, "Daenerys. We are naming the girl after you, Mama."

Daenerys Targaryen began to cry more when she said that. Sobs made her body shake once or twice and she omitted cries of joy. "You can't be serious?" she said in disbelief. "Lya, I am-"

"-Who better than you, Mama?" Lyanna justified. "Ned loves you, I love you, and we want to honor you. We thought it'd be a nice surprise."

"Let's call her 'Dany,'" Rhaella suggested. "Otherwise it will be terribly confusing."

Everyone laughed at that, laughed through swollen red eyes. Daenerys wished James were here to see this - see his grandchild being born. She wished he would hold her in his strong arms, and that he would just be here for their good-daughter. But she mainly wished that Ned was here to see his daughter born, a daughter named after Dany herself. _Oh, Ned, my baby boy, I love you more than you'll ever know. I knew you'd name her after me._

Myrcella whispered, "I'll makes sure to send an envoy at first light to Bran that Ned has a daughter."

Lyanna nodded and began to cry again, thinking of her husband no doubt. The women all rushed to her side and Arya crept up against Dany, leaning against her for comfort. It was all tears of joy from then. "We have a granddaughter," Dany whispered to her. "We're grandmothers."

Arya laughed between tears. "I'm not that old!"

Dany laughed with her and stepped forward to look at her granddaughter. She had stopped crying by now and was asleep, looking beautiful and peaceful.

Dany finally held her granddaughter in her arms, after everyone else had too, and whispered, "Hello, Little Dany. We love you very much."

And with that Daenerys Targaryen smiled and thought of the husband whom she missed.

**A/N: I know, a bit of a filler, but it had to happen at some point. The next chapter will bring us back to Ned and the rest of them.**


	22. Chapter 22 Robert III

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It took me so long to update because I've been out of town lately. **

**This one isn't too long, either. The others will be longer.**

**Also the RW was brutal as all hell. Say what you want about Talisa, but she got FUCKED UP! She got fucking shanked. The Freys went Puerto Rican on her. I liked that brutual aspect of it.**

**Anyway…I actually really enjoyed it and thought they did the book justice regarding the Red Wedding (yes, I am a book fan).**

**Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns all of this story.**

**Chapter 22 Robert III**

**Robert**

"We must find her!" Robert Baratheon yelled over the chaos. "Ned, we must go and find her!"

"Mole Town is a ruin," he yelled back. "She may not even be alive, Robert!"

Robert looked to his cousin who was sitting on his horse with Dalla behind him. She was sitting behind him with her brown hair tangled and messy. Her wildling rags had mud and some blood on them, along with the axe on her back that Ned had given her. What Robert found even more queer was that she had not shed a tear since the Wall fell, but he supposed that spear wives were tougher than most women, and most men, too. _I have a half-cousin I never knew about. _Dalla was sort of comely, he supposed, for a wildling woman. Her hair was as brown as his uncle James's, and her face was long like a Stark's, but her features reminded him of Val. As Robert thought about the blonde beauty he felt a sudden pang of sadness in his chest. _At least she died in the arms of the man she loved. _Robert knew that she had at least died happy. He was sure it was what she wanted in the end.

"I won't leave her, Ned!" Robert turned his horse half-way to look at his cousin. "Jeyne may still be alive."

Ned looked frustrated. "We don't know that, Robert! Mole Town is in ruin, and the whores which survived said they did not see her. She's more than likely dead."

Robert flared. "I won't believe that until I see her dead in my arms! I'm going with or without you!"

Even over the chaos Robert heard Ned's exasperated sigh. "Robert, you bloody aurochs, don't be a fool!" He pointed to his surroundings. "Look around you, the damn whole of the North is under attack by wildlings and the army is in full retreat. We _must _return to Winterfell and prepare for-"

"Can we get going now, you fools!" Dalla yelled from behind Ned. "We must leave before Mance rallies whatever is left of his forces and invades y'lands. We must get going, Ned!"

Ned gave a curt nod. "Agreed. Robert, see reason, we must go back to our home. Lyanna and a child is waiting for me."

"Not. without. Jeyne."

Ned sighed and reeled his horse closer to Robert. He saw the anger in his silver eyes, and Dalla's as well, but still Robert remained unaffected. He had to find Jeyne, had to make sure she was alive, and the only way was to go to Mole Town and see if that was true. He could be killed, Ned and Dalla as well, but he had to make sure. He wouldn't rest until he knew for sure that she was no longer of this world. When Robert looked around again he saw that it was all an utter disaster: men, donkeys, horses, and carts were racing down the kingsroad and beyond. Men were carrying whatever items that could manage to swipe, and most were galloping back to their holdfasts and lands. The free folk would pillage and rape whatever they could get their hands on, so the men had to get home before it was too late. Some of them were in huge groups down the road, hundred and sometimes thousands at a time. As Robert looked down the long winding road he saw the battalions of surviving northmen and black brothers alike in retreat. Others were alone with their liege lords, but most were deserting. In the end Robert did not blame them, he would also race back to his family if the wildlings were invading his home, which is why he had to find Jeyne.

"What is your decision?!" James Stark yelled from behind them. Robert and Ned both looked back to see their uncles in a circle with a few guards awaiting their decision.

Ned looked to Robert and said, "If I die, I will haunt you until the end of your days, Robert Baratheon. This best not be for nothing!"

"It won't be. Let's do this quick, Ned."

Ned reeled his horse around to face his father. "We're going to find her, Father. We shall be back quick."

"Robert!" Gendry Baratheon yelled, "You better find that girl quick! We cannot linger her for too long. If you're not back within a few hours, with or without her we're leaving. Do not doubt my words. Your mother would kill me if you should fall!"

Robert gave his father a curt nod and reeled his horse to face Ned. "Shall we?" he said.

Both Ned and Dalla glared at him before they snapped their reigns and galloped down to Mole Town. In the distance Robert could see the smoldering fires and the lingering grey plumes that over shadowed the town. He knew that Jeyne could possibly be there under the rubble, afraid for her life, and waiting for him. It only made him spur his mount even harder than before. The wind was flying around him and made his coal hair spill onto his face. Robert glanced beside him and saw Ned going just as fast with Dalla's arms wrapped about him. His chestnut hair which suddenly reminded Robert of his sister was also flying in his hair. Upon his face there was a small scar which he had never noticed as well. Robert looked forward again and galloped past the vast retreating northmen and black brothers. He suddenly wondered if the Lord Commander had made it out of the rubble of the Wall, unlike so many men of the North.

The rubble of Mole Town loomed closer and Robert saw that it was in utter ruin. _The wildlings left nothing. _Buildings were half destroyed with piles of rubble upon the ground. Some of them were also on fire still, even though most were smoldering. It was a deserted wasteland, with most of its inhabitants either retreating or dead. The gate into the town was also destroyed; wood was splintered and hacked, some of it was even charred black from the fires. They dismounted and stepped through into the town. It was as Robert expected: the roads were in ruin, some of piles of rubble here and there, dead corpses were strewn about as well. Dead men were on the street, both villagers and some raiders alike. Even some women were dead too. One of them was looking up at the sky with a blank stare. The stench was horrible, however, and made him nauseous. It was a smell of both fire and death.

Robert covered his mouth with a cloth he kept in his pockets and looked over to see Ned doing the same along with Dalla. "The rot is setting in," said Dalla, eyeing the corpses. "We must cover our mouthes unless we want to catch an illness and die."

"We won't die that way," said Ned, "unless we touch them. Just keep away from them. We're here for Jeyne."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's a bit too quiet," Dalla observed as all they could hear was the crackling of wood from the smoldering fires.

"Yes," Robert agreed, "too quiet. Do you think there could still be some raiders here?"

"Don't know," she said with her thick accent from north of the Wall. "Might be, could be. I would keep ya guard up."

Ned suddenly drew his sword. "I would, too. I just want to end this quickly."

Robert drew his sword and Dalla her axe. It was crudely made but it was decent steel nonetheless - well, as decent for a wildling, he supposed. Robert knew that she was older than him by two years, and was probably just as good a fighter as he was. Tales of the spear wives have been filling his ears since leaving Winterfell. His uncle Jon had told him how fierce they could be. When Robert looked at his half-cousin, he figured, she looked as rugged and fierce as any of them he had seen when they fought them in Castle Black. Robert had seen a few fall to arrows and bolts, he had killed some of them himself. It phased him at first, having to kill a woman, but as his uncles had told him they wanted to kill him too. Robert did not doubt that if given the chance, Dalla would not hesitate at driving that axe down into his skull just as any man would.

"Which way to the brothel?" Ned asked him.

_He would ask me that, _Robert thought, but he knew the answer regardless. "This way," he directed, pointing down the cobble stone street. Ned gave a curt nod and followed. Dalla trailed behind them as they moved down the streets towards the brothel where Jeyne stayed. Robert had sort of grown to love her, he figured, in these past few moons. She kept him level, was not weak, and was sort of a joy to have around. She was fierce, which he liked, and was not afraid of him. As Robert moved down the streets past the smoldering fires he suddenly thought of Alerie, his betrothed. It had now been over a year since he saw her. Robert had grown to love her as well when he was in King's Landing, and he wasn't just _saying _that as Rhaella accused him of. But time made his love for her become less and less as strong, and Jeyne had been there for him. Robert knew it had only been natural, as Ned assured him.

_Even now Ned is still loyal, _Robert thought as they moved passed a pile of rubble. Robert would never tell him, but he admired how loyal his cousin was to Lyanna. Robert didn't know his sister could inspire such loyalty in a man. Lyanna was usually very quiet and reserved in Storm's End, having a retinue of ladies who would follow her around. Robert had never seen her with many boys. She said it was because they were vultures, but during a trip to Winterfell he saw the reason: she was in-love with Eddard. Robert (having known how women display affection) had seen all the signs in his sister towards Ned, but kept quiet for her sake. Ned loved Casella and…

"It's too quiet," Ned said, taking him out of his thoughts as they continued to move. Robert shook his thoughts away and continued to walk through quietly. It was still quiet in the streets and he figured the raiders just pillaged and moved towards Castle Black.

But suddenly he heard a soft cough and a cry for help. "Help," someone said softly. By the sound of his voice Robert could tell he had suffered a wound. He looked over and saw an elderly man below a wooden beam that was charred black from fire. The man had wisps of grey on his head with sunken brown eyes. Robert could see blood spewing from his mouth as well.

He looked to Eddard who gave a curt nod and ran over to the man. Robert and him bent over and lifted the beam off him. He then saw that the man had received an arrow to his belly and that he had pulled out the shaft, crudely making the wound tear and bleed even more.

Robert bent down as did Ned. His cousin then said, "What happened?"

"Wildlings," the man spat, looking up at Dalla who was standing over them. He looked to Robert and then Ned. "They came in the morning and attacked. We were warned, but…some felt that it was just-" he coughed more blood, "-nonsense. But…it was not."

Dalla said, "Put the poor man out of his misery. He's as good as dead."

"Wait," said Ned, looking back at her and then the old man. "Are there any more left within Mole Town?" he asked.

"None." The old man's voice was growing weak. "They killed m'wife and…bastards…in the brothel, they are still…"

_Jeyne, _was all that ran through Robert Baratheon's mind. He knew that she still might be in there - no, _felt _that she was still alive and well. Ned looked to Robert with worried eyes and then back to the old man. "Thank you," he said, "for the warning."

Eddard began to stand up, Robert with him, when the old man grabbed his sleeve and whispered, "Be merciful and slit mi throat. It hurts…"

Ned's eyes went wide and he exchanged a look with Robert. _He won't be able to do it, _Robert knew. _Ned could never kill an innocent old man. _Robert knew that he couldn't either. "I'm sorry," Ned apologized. "I-I can't do it."

"Then give me a knife," the old man said hoarsely, "and I'll end it myself."

Dalla came forward and offered her own, hilt first. "Be quick, old man."

Robert saw the man take the knife, eye it wearily, and then slit his own wrists. As he did, Robert turned away along with his cousin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Dalla didn't even flinch. _Wildling to the bone…_

Once the old man was gone from this world they continued down to the brothel. The roads were still clear of any real signs of life except the occasional animal here and there. At times they'd see a corpse along the streets with the rubble as well. Suddenly they heard shouts from around the corner. Thinking it was just northmen, Robert continued but Ned insisted otherwise. "Quiet," he urged, making them stop. "I hear voices."

"Northmen," said Robert.

"Do your northmen speak the Old Tongue?" Dalla snapped. "Those are Thenns, Robert."

Ned looked back to them. "We must hide."

"How many are there?" asked Robert.

Dalla sniffed the air. "Mayhaps, twenty? Not sure. There are more then one."

"We must hide," Ned insisted again.

Robert nodded and grabbed Dalla by the arm, who snapped free from his grasp and glared at him with daggers. "I'm no babe, Robert," she said, angrily. "I'm older than you."

Robert could only say nothing as he crouched behind some rubble with his cousin and half-cousin. He watched with wide eyes as the voices grew louder and the Thenns came into view. It was five of them, two women and three men clad in bronze armor. All five had bronze helms, three had bronze shields and swords while the other two had skull helms and doe-skin shields. Robert knew that perhaps the three of them could take them unawares, but he didn't want to truly risk it. _I must get to Jeyne…_

"We can take them," Dalla whispered. "There's only five. We'll take 'em unawares and end them quickly."

"We can't risk it," Robert whispered.

"We can," said Dalla. "They're not too many."

"We can at least get three before they come to their senses." Ned fingered the hilt of his sword.

"Others take you both," Robert spat. He then quietly drew his sword. Dalla unsheathed her axe while Eddard did the same.

They then gave each other curt nods, and were about to charge when Ned said, "Dalla you shouldn't fight."

Dalla glared at him. "I'm not scared like your prissy little southron ladies. I can fight as good as any of you two boys." She glared at Robert then.

"She's too stubborn, Eddard," whispered Robert, hoarsely. "Just let her fight. I'm sure she can take them."

Ned gave an exasperated nod. "Fine, but Father will kill me if anything happens to her."

"He's not my father," Dalla spat.

Ned gave her a surprised look when they heard something being shouted in the Old Tongue. Robert looked too see one of the Thenns pointing at them. It was then that they charged at the five wildlings, swords in hand. Three of them came forward, while two were set back. Robert parried his mans blows a few times: first he went high, then low, then right and left. Robert parried them as Ser Desroy had taught him in Storm's End, and earlier in his life Ser Edmund in Winterfell. The Thenn parried his blows and they went back-and-forth a few more times. The man went high when Robert went low and his sword plunged into the man's chest, sending blood coming out like a seeping river. The wildling gasped, dropping his sword to the ground. It made a clang when Robert looked over to see Dalla having trouble with hers while Ned had just shoved his sword into the nape of the man's neck.

Robert's glance was short lived when out of the corner of his eye he saw another Thenn charging at him. This man had a mop of brown hair with a wild beard to match. He had missing teeth as well. The Thenn gave a battle cry when he charged, a bronze shield and a steel axe in hand. He went high and drove down and Robert met his blow, sending a shock wave through his arm and to his elbow. The Thenn pulled back, wheeling his shield in front of him now. Robert pulled back and went on the offense: going for the thigh, stomach and arm. The Thenn parried the first one with ease, and the second as well, but he opened his flank when Robert went for the arm. He pulled back once more and the Thenn went for Robert's flank, swinging his axe wildly. Again he exposed his arm fully so Robert drove down on it, splitting it just at the elbow.

The arm went to the ground as the wildlings screamed, staring at his severed arm in shock. Robert then drove his sword into the man's chest, putting him out of his misery. When he glanced over again he saw Ned take down his other man while Dalla had also finally killed her woman. The three then looked to the third one, who rushed at Ned. Eddard finished him in five quick moves, before turning to them and breathing heavily, blood coming down his face. He had a knick on there as well while Dalla had blood on her wool. He could also see a slight bruise forming on her face as well.

"Robert," Ned said, "your arm." He pointed to it.

Robert looked down to see a slight cut on his left arm, which suddenly stung as he looked at it. He winced in pain and Ned rushed to him, examining it. "We must clean and tend you first."

"We have no time," Robert insisted. "It doesn't even hurt that-"

He grimaced as Dalla poked it with the butt of her axe. "You have to clean it now or it'll fester. It will only take a moment - I've done it many times before."

Robert nodded, taking a seat upon a pile of rubble. Dalla came forward and cut a piece of her sleeve off with Ned's dagger. She crudely wrapped around the arm, using a piece of wood to tighten it, cutting the blood flow from the wound. Robert knew what she had just done, Maester Willem had briefly taught him how to do certain practices of the medical arts. Robert had enjoyed it for the most part.

Once the wound was cleaned they moved again. Robert moved down the streets with them by his side, looking around for any signs of Thenns. He asked Ned and Dalla why those five would have lingered, and Dalla said it was because free people can go where they want and do what they want. She explained that they didn't want to raid Castle Black and wanted to stay and pillage Mole Town. "Even though Mance had commanded it, they did not want to go," Dalla explained. "The free folk can choose where they want to go."

They finally neared the brothel towards the center of the Town. Robert could tell which one it was by the red lantern they hung at the door. But now that lantern was strewn across the floor, sending glass shards everywhere. Robert eyed it wearily and neared the door, peaking through the window. Eddard and Dalla were huddled next to him. "Do you see anything?" asked Eddard.

Robert peered in closer and saw the tables thrown over, along with the chairs and different pitchers and cups and plates. He also saw some corpses upon the floor. One old man was dead face down on the floor, while another boy had been thrown across a table. "I see nothing," Robert told him. "Just corpses."

"We enter slowly," said Dalla. "Nothing too quick or they'll hear us. Thenn's have good ears."

"Rubbish." Robert snorted.

She glared daggers at him. "Rubbish? We live in the lands where the snow and cold are ever present. Shadowcat, snow bears, dire wolves…just a little of what roams beyond the Wall. If you don't hear out for them, you're dead."

"It makes no matter," Ned said, exasperated. "Just let's see if anyone is alive."

Robert nodded at him and grabbed the door handle as everyone unsheathed their weapons. In his free hand he held his sword as he slowly pushed the door open and saw the scene before him: whores and men were dead upon the ground. Some women were in the corner, eyes closed in death. Robert knew they were probably raped before their throats were slit. Some of the men, the innkeep as well, were dead probably at trying to defend their brothel. Chairs were hacked to pieces, a small fire had spread from the kitchens, and even some of the wooden beams which held the shack up were charred black.

"Look for her," Robert said, scanning the ground for her corpse. _She is not dead, I know it. _He stepped over a broken chair and found a whore on the ground, but she had blonde hair. Another with brown hair was dead in the corner, but her eyes were green where Jeyne's were the same color as her hair. He looked around to see Ned searching and Dalla as well.

"What does your woman look like?" the wildling girl asked.

"She has brown hair and brown eyes," Robert told her, a bit too loudly. He heard a creak then and everyone stopped in their steps. "It's just the wood," he told them. "Keep looking."

There was no second level to the brothel, so fortunately for them it would not take long to look for her. Ned searched the rooms while Dalla went into the kitchens. Robert searched the common room until he heard, "Robert?"

Robert darted to the ground and looked under a table, where he saw her. Jeyne was hiding under three corpses, concealed by blood which was streaked along her face. Her brown hair was tangled, her face drained of every bit of energy. Jeyne's dress was also tattered and broken. Robert reached under the table and grabbed her hand, yanking her onto her feet. Jeyne crawled from under there and stood up, throwing her hands around his neck. She began to sob lightly, and Robert thought he'd never see the day this woman would actually shed tears. Jeyne began to beat his chest angrily. "Do you see what happens when you leave me, you dolt?" she yelled.

"I didn't know this would happen," he said, holding her in place. "Jeyne, I'm so sorry. I would have taken a dozen men and come have rescued you."

"And why didn't you?"

Robert sighed. "My uncle wouldn't let me. The Wall needed all the men."

"What happened?"

"The wildlings attacked Castle Black and the Wall at the same time. Mance attacked the Wall, Val and the Magnar from the rear. We…we repelled the Thenns and Val was killed."

"I'm sorry."

Robert waived it away. "Don't be. Eddard took it harder than me."

Jeyne nodded. "And did you defeat them?"

"No. The Wall has fallen. Mance blew the horn of Joramun."

"So he did have it…"

"Jeyne!" Robert heard Eddard yell from behind them. He turned around to see his cousin and Dalla standing there. "I'm glad you're all right."

"I'm glad you are as well," said Jeyne.

"We must move, Ned," Dalla urged.

Robert gave them a curt nod as Jeyne leaned closer to him. "Right. We must-"

It was then they heard yelling as their heads snapped to the door. The yell was loud and not in the Common Tongue, Robert knew. He saw the door bolster open and five Thenns burst through with their weapons. Robert moved Jeyne out of the way as Dalla and Eddard rushed to meet them. He took out his dagger and handed it to her. "If we three should fall, take your own life." Her eyes went wide as she held his dagger but he did not let her answer. "It will be a kindness in comparison to what they would do to you."

Jeyne nodded, retreating under the table safely. It was then Robert heard a scream. He turned around to see two of the Thenns on the floor dead. Two were going after Ned while one had just struck Dalla across the face with his sword hilt. Dalla kept her balance and Robert charged at the man, tackling him over. He went to the floor with the wildling, wrestling him. The man grunted and his beard smelled of old water. Robert got on top of him, pushing his hand into the man's face while he did the same to Robert. They both grunted as he could feel the man's hands pressing into his nose. Robert grunted louder until he heard a crunch and the spray of something warm on his face. He opened his eyes to see Dalla having driven her axe into the man's neck, sending blood everywhere. The man died in an instant.

"Thank you," was all Robert could say.

"Thank me later." She brandished her axe and looked to Ned, who was being cornered by two men. Robert grabbed his sword and ran over to his cousin, driving his sword into one of the Thenn's back. The man gave a croak, dropping his sword; Robert then pulled out to his floor, sending the Thenn to the ground. Ned then took the other one down while he was distracted. Once that was over Robert called out to Jeyne who ran from under the table and kissed him.

"You have blood on your face," she told him, wiping it with her sleeve.

Robert smiled. "I don't mind it so much."

"Enough!" Ned groaned. "We must leave before it is too late."

"There can't be more in the city," said Robert.

"There still may be," Dalla replied. "If we have encountered two squads already…"

The realization hit Ned's face. "They're moving down South. They're squads from beyond the Wall."

"They couldn't move that fast." Robert snorted. "Do they move faster than wind?"

"They'll raid and pillage and Mance cannot stop them." Dalla's face was etched in foreboding. "Some will come through here again."

"What will their plan be?" Robert asked her.

She shrugged. "Only the gods know. Mance will want to invade the North, while others will break off the main army to raid. It will be chaos."

"We will stop them," Ned insisted.

Dalla laughed. "With what army, Eddard? They northmen are scattered. Running away back to their castles with their tales between their damn legs. What is left to stop us?"

"The king. King Stannis will come north with the royal army."

"If Stannis has even received news," Robert pointed out. "It will take some time for him to call his banners. Stannis may get only to Moat Cailin by the time he can amass his army. Who knows, the free folk may even be in the Riverlands by the time he can push them back."

Ned nodded in agreement. "That could be true as well."

"What does it matter?" Jeyne spat. "Let's get out of this town!"

"But I don't want to run into any more squads," Ned expressed.

"Can we go in concealment?" asked Robert.

"We have no shals or hoods. How can we conceal ourselves?"

"The Thenns armor," Dalla pointed out. She went over to a woman's corpse and picked up her bronze helm, placing it atop her brown hair. "It's a bit too big, but it'll do. We three can pose as wildlings raiders and sneak from the city. Jeyne can be our prisoner of sorts."

"Dalla that's quite brilliant," Ned complimented. The wildling girl smiled crooked teeth and soon they stripped their wet boiled leather for furs and bronze. Robert took a bronze shield and placed a helm on his head. His coal hair kept going into his face so he had to keep pushing it out of the way. Eddard took a shield and helm as well while Dalla only wore her helm without the shield. Then Robert took Jeyne by the hands as they went for the door and out into the streets.

"Move slowly," Ned whispered. "We don't need to arouse suspicion."

"There's no one out here," Jeyne said. "No need for these bounds."

"We can't take the risk," Ned told her.

Robert at the head with Ned while Dalla was in the back. Jeyne was in the middle of them. "If we can make it to the stables," Ned said. They moved through the streets and now a light rain had began to fall. The rain drops bounced against the top of his helm, making the sound echo in his ears. Robert looked to the sky and saw the grey clouds overhead. Not a ray of light was beaming through. It made the world a darker place. He figured the gods were weeping because the Wall fell. Out of joy or happiness, Robert didn't know.

As they moved along the streets the sounds of commotion grew louder. Beyond Mole Town's walls he could hear the clash of steel, sounds of retreat, and chaos. While walking he'd look to the walls and think what was happening upon the other side. The rest did the same. Eddard said that the free folk had begun to catch up with the stragglers, and most were fighting for their lives. Robert knew that had to be truth. How else would there already be so many wildlings back in Mole Town? Dalla agreed with him as well.

They finally arrived at the stables a few moments later. The wood was still intact, yet most of the horses had been let loose during the chaos, he imagined. _Most probably tried to steal them and escape. _They found two horses at the stables, however, stragglers left behind. As Ned unloosed them and saddled them, they kept neighing in reply. Dalla had managed to calm them down after a few soothing words and they were ready to move out. Jeyne mounted one horse, Dalla the other and Ned was preparing to leave.

That was when they heard the sound of footsteps and someone shouting, "Oi' where do ya think you're going?"

Startled, Robert turned around to find a squad of wildlings having caught up with them. But it was who led them which frightened him. He had seen him before. The man wore an armor made of bones atop his wildling furs, and used a giants skull for a helm. Robert knew it was the Lord of Bones. His hand went to his sword hilt, but Ned shot him a look and he retracted quickly. Eddard turned his horse around, which Dalla was atop of, and faced them. Robert did the same.

"I said, who are you?" a raider pressed.

"Just two men and a free woman who found this southron kneeler," said Ned, in what Robert could imagine was a wildling accent. "We were just off."

"Where'd ya find her?" asked the raider again.

"In the brothel," Robert said this time. "Frightened like a pup hiding under a table with a dagger clutched in hand. Did her no good, though."

The wildling raiders let out sniggers as the Lord of Bones came forward. "What happened to your leader?" he asked, his armor of bones jiggling.

"Killed in the brothel by two northmen." Robert met his eyes. As he looked over he could see Ned trying to hide his face. _The Lord of Bones knows him…_

"She's my prize," Robert continued, yanking the reigns to show Jeyne. "I captured her myself."

"A pretty young thing," Rattleshirt agreed. He then looked up to Dalla. "And you, who are you?"

_How does he not know her? _"Just a free woman, Lord o' Bones," Dalla said in a thicker tone to hide her voice.

Rattleshirt eyed her wearily and then looked to Ned. "And you-" His face contorted to anger as he drew his sword. "Ned Stark!" he yelled. "There's a treasonous crow!"

The rest of the raiders drew their swords as did Robert and Ned as well. "Kill them!" the Lord of Bones commanded. "Kill them all!"

He went after Ned as Eddard went after him. Their swords clashed and they went a few parries. Robert ran over to defend his cousin as two raiders came towards him. He parried the first blow, an axe coming towards his head, and then parried the second low. He then yelled at Dalla, "Run! We'll meet you at the gate!"

Dalla nodded while Jeyne just screamed. It was then Robert parried another blow and cut one of the raiders bellies in the counter swing. The man fell to the ground. He then looked over to see Ned slightly cut Rattleshirt on the leg and then kicked him to the ground. The Lord of Bones fell and some of his bones made a _crunch _upon impact. Ned raised his sword to deliver the final blow when another raider came and cut him from under the arm. "Ned!" Robert screamed, running over and kicking the raider to the ground. He then dragged his cousin away as they ran towards the horses. Ned grimaced in pain as he ran, a hand under his armpit clutching the wound.

They mounted the horses and clutched the reigns. It was then over Ned's shoulder he came a spearwife come out of the shadows, spear in hand. "Eddard!" Robert warned, pointing behind him.

Ned turned his horse around just as the woman jabbed her spear up at him. It struck Dalla in the side and the girl screamed loudly. The spearwife pulled her spear out and was going to strike again when Ned yelled, making the horse rear and kick the wildling woman. She fell to the ground with a huff. It was then an arrow hissed by Ned and he looked to their left. Robert did as well, with Jeyne's hands gripped around him, and saw two women archers aiming at them. Behind the two of them Rattleshirt was marching towards them with his surviving raiders, pointing at them with his sword yelling inaudible commands. Robert looked to his cousin who spat at the ground and gave a curt nod; soon they galloped off going for the gates.

They both rode their horses hard down the muddy roads. Robert felt Jeyne's labored breathing upon his back and her hands digging into his furs. He then looked over to see Ned clutching his wound while Dalla had her face smothered into Ned's back. Robert saw the red blood seeping from her side, and gushing out from her fingers with her brown hair flowing in the wind. _Her helm must have fallen off. _Robert discarded his as did Ned. Behind them they heard the shouts from the wildlings.

As they neared the gate Robert saw men guarding it. _They're dressed in furs, _he realized. "Ned!" he called out. "They've blocked the gate!"

"Ride them down!" he yelled. Robert took out his sword as did Eddard. It was then he saw five men upon horses ride the wildlings down, swords coming down and all. It was their father's. James Stark had kicked a man over, while Jon Targaryen and Rickon Stark killed the others. Behind them came a column of spearmen and swords finished off the others, wearing the boiled leather and chain mail of the northmen. Robert smiled at Ned as they rode towards the men, knowing they had esca-

It was then he heard a thump and a scream. "Robert!" Jeyne yelled hoarsely. In shock he turned his head around to see an arrow come out from behind her, hitting her between the breasts. The blood was seeping out of her wound as she clutched the tip of the arrow.

"Jeyne!" he yelled. "Don't pull it out. We're almost there!"

They led their horses past the column of northmen and into the back of the line out of the gates. Their uncles and fathers followed from behind as they went out into the Gift. Upon the fields more northmen were retreating while some had to turn around and fight the pressing wildlings. Robert knew they would do this all the way to Winterfell and home. He moved passed his father and uncles, and they just struggled to keep up.

Once safely away from Mole Town he stopped his horse and dismounted. Robert took Jeyne from the saddle but it was already too late: she was dead. Robert broke the shaft into two, pulling it from her body. He felt anger coarse through him, and sadness as well. The color was gone from her once vibrant face, her eyes staring blankly at the sky as he held her lifeless body in his arms; he set his hand over her chest, her blood soaking into his fingers. He just stared at her lifeless face, feeling the tears brimming upon his eyes. He then closed hers forever with his hand.

Robert held her like this until he heard the hooves coming from behind him. "Robert!" he heard his father say in that strong voice of his. His voice then softened as he saw the scene before him. "I'm sorry…" was all he could say.

Soon the other men and Ned arrived as well, as silent as the crypts beneath Winterfell. Robert did not move and waited until Ned came from behind, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We must keep going," he whispered in his ear. "You cannot hold her forever, Robert."

"Just leave me," Robert seethed.

"Ned is right," said Gendry Baratheon. "We must move to Winterfell with all haste with whatever men your uncle has left to muster."

"I don't care," Robert said.

"It's done, Robert. She's gone. There's nothing you can do for her." Ned came over to try and grab her, along with James Stark and Robert's father, but Robert just looked at them with anger and held her close to him.

"Robert…" Ned said once more.

"No, Ned!" Robert snapped, looking up at him. "If it were Lyanna dead in your arms, would you ever let her go?!"

Ned said nothing as Robert let her go. They buried her body alongside the road quickly, said a few words and then were off again. Robert had stood at her burial ground for a few moments and remembered the times they had. He would always remember the whore from Mole Town who made him feel happy, who let him love her. His first true love, besides Alerie.

When they mounted up again they retreated for a couple of more days. Robert did not speak to anyone, for Jeyne was always on his thoughts. Ned had his wound cleaned, Dalla as well. They were ever in constant retreat. Squads of men would hold the wildlings for a few moments, and then pull back while a fresh squad of rested men came forward to hold them. Most left to go back to defend their lands, while others continued with the Lord of Winterfell. They were at the head of the column. The days were spent like this for almost a week.

It was the seventh day where Winterfell's looming grey walls stood before them. Robert went to the front of the column with Ned and his uncles, as Dalla saw it for the first time. Her eyes were wide as she said, "A real castle…"

Ned laughed and looked at her. "Yes, a real one."

Ned's face had a streak of blood upon it, dirt and mud there as well. His rags were dirty as were his furs. He looked exhausted. "Home," he said hoarsely. "We're home."

"Home," Robert echoed, thinking of Jeyne. They heard the bells tolling of their arrival, and it finally hit him. It was then with Ned by his side that Robert allowed himself to weep.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, even though it's summer. I promise to get better at that. The next POV won't be Winterfell, I'm sorry, but someone new and probably unexpected.**


	23. Chapter 23 Davos I and Lyanna I

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but it was a long one and I lacked motivation to write, truth be told. But I'm back and have another story to get to as well.**

** And look, it's Davos! And Lyanna as well! This POV needs to happen, so I'm getting it out of the way. **

**GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 23 Davos I and Lyanna I**

**Davos**

The third raven came during the midday meal.

Davos Seaworth was eating his meal of pigeon pie when the steward came with a raven from the Night's Watch, and from Brandon Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. One of the ravens had the black wax from the Night's Watch, while the other had the seal with the grey direwolf of house Stark. The first raven was just a warning. Davos had read both messages with intricacy, having learned how to read a very long time ago. Both of them said the same thing: the Wall was under siege by Mance Rayder. Davos had gotten one of these before - from the Night's Watch, many moons ago. When presented the raven, King Stannis thought nothing of it. He said that he would not rouse the whole of the South for a simple trouble with wildlings. "Lord Bran will take care of it as Warden of the North," he said. "It is the man's duty. Starks are known for their duty."

But this raven told of darker words. _Dark wings, dark words, _Davos thought as he read them whilst eating his meal. The second raven told of different story. It explained that Lord Bran had arrived at Castle Black and the Wall with most of the north behind him, but Mance Rayder now had Eddard Stark as a prisoner, which made Davos' heart break. He had liked the Stark lad - both Eddard and Robert. They were good boys, who would grow to both be dutiful lords. One would be lord of all the Stormlands while the other a simple holdfast in the north. Davos at times envied how Ned could now lead a simple life. There were many times Davos wished to no longer be Hand of the King, but Stannis had chose him and he would serve his king dutifully. The message also said that Mance had this horn - an old horn from legends known as the horn of Joramun which could (as the legends say) bring down the Wall. Again Stannis dismissed it when given the news.

As Davos read the third raven even further his eyes widened. He could tell this was written hastily, and at great speed. The writing was mostly scribbled but some of the words were still legible. _Gods…_he swore as he took the message and got up from his seat, bowing his head to the lords and ladies who were also eating with him. The raven had told him that the Wall was under attack by the whole of the Mance's army. Davos did not see any other news besides that. _The king must know of this, _was all he could think. Stannis had to know this news. It was paramount not only to the north, but to the whole of the realm. _If the wildlings were to get through, it could be until Moat Cailin where we could stop them. If even then…_Davos knew that they had to prevent that from happening.

Davos excused himself from the table with all the curtsies he had learned since Stannis took his fingers, and marched down to his solar in the Tower of the Hand for some rest. He knew that Stannis would be listening to pleas at the moment, and would not want to be disturbed. As Davos walked he thought about how queer his life was now. It had been thirteen years since he became Hand of the King, but he had given Marya and the rest of his four sons a good, honest life that even he wished for when he was still a simple smuggler. They had warm food on the table, servants to tend to their every need, and even his sons all had a knighthood in their future. _A brighter future than what I could have given them had I still remained a smuggler. _But sometimes, just sometimes Davos Seaworth still missed the simplicity of that life. _Nothing but wind at my back and the smell of sea water around me. _It was less complicated to be a smuggler than hand, but Stannis needed him and he owed his king so much.

When Davos climbed the rest of the stairs he saw a steward standing out the door. The boy told him that Lord Commander Axell Florent was waiting for him inside. Davos grunted when he heard that news. There was no liking between the two men, but Davos had dealt with him for so long that it was no longer a nuisance. Both men just gave each other their space and that was that. Davos knew that it must have been important for Ser Axell himself to come seek his audience. In truth he had no idea what the Lord Commander of Stannis' Kingsguard could want, but he would soon find out.

Davos gave the boy a curt nod and opened the door. He found Lord Axell sitting at his table, a cup of wine in hand as he was passing the time. Davos knew that it was an insult to drink his wine and be in his solar without his notice, but he put it aside and eyed the man wearily. Axell was not very comely, looking so much like the people of his house. Pointy years and a large nose. Davos had known him for many years before, for he was the castellan of Dragonstone at at time. Not to mention that the queen was his niece.

"Welcome," Davos said to the Lord Commander. "I did not know you wished my council." In his other hand Davos noticed a parchment. It was then he knew the reasoning for Ser Axell's visit.

"Normally I would not come seeking it, my lord, but we have other matters to attend to."

Davos said nothing and sat across from the man. He reached over to grab the flagon of wine and pour himself a cup. Davos hated the false pleasantries with the man, so he decided to be more frank. "Get to the point, Lord Commander."

Ser Axell grunted. "So be it. We don't like each other, and never have. After so many years…"

"You've never hidden your dislike for me well."

"You never belonged in this tower, Lord Davos. I did."

Davos had been hearing this for years. "King Stannis chose me for his hand, not you. If you have a problem for that, you best take that up with him. But I'd wait until he is done with his pleas. You know how he does not like to be disturbed during them."

"I did not come here to quarrel over this, Onion Knight. I came here for other matters."

"Then get to the point. We have enemies afoot."

Ser Axell snorted. "We have not had any enemies for years."

"We do now."

The Lord Commander took a drink from his cup and opened the scroll. "It seems that we got multiple ravens from Castle Black this morning, if that it was you mean." He eyed Davos. "Would you like me to read it aloud so you can hear?"

That did not sting him as it once would. "I learned to read many years ago, Ser Axell. I'm sure you know that by now."

"It seems Mance Rayder has attacked the Wall," he began. "The might of the savages at his back on an all out invasion of the North." He laughed. "It seems he also has this horn which can bring down the Wall?"

"Aye, the horn of Winter."

Ser Axell sniggered. "Stuff of legends. Tales old women tell to make us sleep better at night."

"Aye, so I would have said at a time. But with what I've seen these past few years, I do not doubt it any longer." Davos thought of the red woman then.

"Do you really think it could take down the Wall?"

"I know not, but we must act. We cannot leave Lord Stark at this alone."

"Brandon Stark is more than capable of defending his lands - horn or not. It is his duty as Warden of the North."

"And if Mance has this horn, then what? Will we act when wildlings lay siege to King's Landing itself."

That made Ser Axell laugh aloud. "The Lord of Light will see these savages to their ends. Rhllor will defend us."

Even now Davos did not like the Red God. "We cannot depend on the Lord of Light to defeat them for us. We must go north and defeat them."

He snorted. "We shall see. Have you spoken to His Grace about this?"

"I have not, but he deserves to know. We must act fast."

Ser Axell rose from his seat. "I will call a council meeting."

Without saying another word the man left from his seat and went out the solar. Davos was left confused because for once the two men had come to some mutual agreement. The north would be vulnerable if the wildlings managed to push their way through, and that could not happen. _It would send the realm into chaos and destruction that we haven't seen since the War of the Five Kings. _But it was this horn which made Davos cringe. This horn of winter that came from these legends. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Davos was awoken for the council meeting in the afternoon. A squire had come to his solar and told him that the queen herself had called it. Davos prepared himself and went down to the council chamber, and along the way he ran into the queen herself. Queen Selyse had not aged with grace. She was still a very tall, thin woman with the pointy ears of the Florents. Along with the wisp of hair on her upper lip it did not make her anymore attractive, not that it mattered to Davos. It was her fanaticism in the Lord of Light which made him unsettled. Ever since she had taken to the religion of the Red God, Queen Selyse had been even more unsettling than usual. She often asked Stannis to make it the true religion of Westeros, but the king was smarter than that and saw how it would make the smallfolk riot. No, they could never do that. She was a true believer, and those were the worst kind.

"Ser Davos!" she called to him when they found one another in the halls. Behind her were her retinue of them whom were called "the queen's men" by most in King's Landing.

She offered Davos her right hand, which he kissed. "Your Grace."

"On your way to the council meeting, I presume?"

"Yes, Your Grace. I was just heading over there."

"Good," she said. "Walk with me there, Ser Davos. We have matters to discuss."

Davos did as bid and walked beside her, hands behind his back. He knew that the queen would do most of the talking. "Have you heard the news?" she began.

"What news, Your Grace?"

"Battle in the North, Ser Davos. Wildlings attacking the Wall. Surely you have heard of this?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Lord Stark also speaks of a horn."

"Yes, the Horn of Winter," she replied with a waive of her hand. "We know it was destroyed when we defeated the true enemy long ago."

_Destroyed, or never found. _"We do not know that, Your Grace. Lord Stark is like his father - an honest man. He would not lie about this."

"Does he have proof?"

"He did not present any, Your Grace, but he has the word of another who saw the horn himself."

"And who is this man, Ser Davos?"

"Young Eddard, Your Grace."

She raised an eyebrow. "The boy who fostered under my husband?"

"The only Ned Stark still alive. He was captured by the wildlings. He met Mance, stayed in his camp, and saw the horn. It exists and we must confront this."

"It makes no matter, Ser Davos. The Lord of Light will defeat these savages. I shall tell my husband all I know, and we will see his answer in the coming days."

Davos said nothing as they now entered the council chamber. Everyone was seated there in their usual seats. There was the Master of Whispers, Garlan Tyrell. There was his father Mace, who was appointed as the Master of Ships. There was also Tommen Lannister who with the wealth of Casterly Rock behind him made a good Master of Coin. There was also Ser Axell, and Grand Maester Tarly. Finally in his seat there was Lord Edmure Tully, the Master of Laws. Davos knew that man would be adamant about moving north because not only was his daughter Minisa there, but his Stark family as well. Davos could not blame him, he was a father as well. But one chair was missing: the kings. Davos found that odd. Surely King Stannis had heard the news about the Wall by now, and would want to be here.

Soon the council meeting was underway and it lasted well into the day. Most of the men suggested that we wait for further news from the North, that going just upon a tale that Mance had some sort of horn wasn't good enough to rally the royal army. When Davos told them about what Ned had seen, they scoffed at him. "He's just a boy," Ser Axell had said. "Mayhaps he just saw a common war horn." But Davos knew the lad was smarter than that. Even Sam Tarly voiced that opinion. That in all the years he spent in King's Landing, Eddard had shown he was a capable lad. _If only he would push himself, _Davos had thought at the time. It was queer to think that Ned Stark could've been king had Stannis not taken the city. Davos knew he would've been good at it, but he did not believe in himself. Something that plagued his own father.

By the end of the council meeting it was a split decision. Some wanted to go up north with the royal army and end the wildling threat, while some said to wait out and see what would happen. Ser Axell and the Tyrells believed that the wildlings did not have enough discipline to be a true threat, which Davos agreed with to some extent. He knew they would not be difficult to defeat on the field, but if left uncheck that could ravage all of Stannis's northern kingdom. In the end he knew that it would all be left to one man.

After it was adjourned, Davos decided to head back to his solar. It was then that Edmure Tully caught up with him. "You know we must go north, Davos," he said. They had known each other long enough that Davos did not mind him not addressing him by his title of lord.

"Keep your own emotions in check, Edmure," Davos replied.

"It is not for the sake of my family," said Edmure, his tone of exasperation. "It is because if the wildlings were to break through the Wall with said horn, it will be difficult to drive them back."

"I know this, Lord Edmure." Davos sighed. "I understand that your daughter is in Winterfell, and you fear for her, but this decision is left to the King."

They continued to walk through the Great Hall now as Edmure said, "You have the king's ear, Lord Davos. You are his most trusted advisor. Not the queen, not anyone else. You can convince him to go north."

Davos sniggered. "The king listens to me, yes, but he makes his own decisions. I can't guarantee that he will listen."

"If you cannot convince him, I will go. I will send a raven to Hoster and ask him to rally some men. I will aid my family."

"Your place is here, Lord Tully, do not forget that. King Stannis will never forgive you for that."

Edmure sighed. "Yes, I know, but Roslin will not like this. She will insist upon us going north for Minisa."

Davos stopped him and said, "I have sons myself, and I understand a father's worry. But wait for the king's decision. I'm sure he'll give it soon."

"Time is something we do not have, my lord."

And with that he walked off. Davos could only let his breath out and go back to his solar to write a few more ravens. He sent one to the Wall now to say that they had gotten the raven, and to tell them that help may be on the way. It would be of little hope to them, he knew, but it surely was better than nothing. Davos hoped it would arrive in time.

He did not speak to the king that day, or the next either. Another council meeting was held on the morrow where they spoke of alternatives. Sending men in Stannis's place to go north was one of them. Davos did not like the idea, but perhaps it was the only option they could have.

It was on the morrow during the afternoon when Davos was called into the king's solar. He knew what Stannis wanted to talk about. He was led there by Stannis's own squire, a young boy from the Reach. When Davos walked into the solar, he saw the man himself looking out the window. Stannis Baratheon had not looked any different in the coming years, except for there were more grey hairs upon his head.

Stannis was standing with his back turned to Davos, hands behind them as well. He was wearing a grey doublet with grey breeches and black boots. His flame crown was sitting upon his head as well.

"Lord Davos," he said as Davos entered. "Here you are."

"Yes, I am here, Your Grace."

"It's been a few days, Lord Davos. Why have you not come and seen me?"

"I wanted to wait for your answer, Your Grace. For you to think upon it."

"And what do you think?" Stannis turned to face him, the frown still upon his face. "You're the most loyal man I have, Davos."

"You will always have my loyalty, my king. You raised me from dirt to Hand of the King."

"That is good, but words are wind. Tell me what you think about Mance Rayder."

"I think he is a threat to the realm, Your Grace. King's-beyond-the-Wall have come and gone, but none have been like him. He was one of them once, and _know_ how they operate."

"Yes, yes, we all know that he was a Night's Watch member once. I was speaking about the horn."

"The Horn of Winter is a thing of legends - of stories, even, but I do not doubt that it exists. I have seen too much already to doubt there is magic in the world."

"Dragons and white walkers," he said, sounding a bit tired. "But is it worth rallying a whole army for?"

"Yes, Your Grace. If the Wall falls…the whole realm will be at the whims of wildlings."

Stannis turned back to the window. "I have been king for sometime, and it is something I never truly wanted. We took this city because I was the rightful king after my brother died, not James Stark. But gold is heavy and cold upon the head, but as long as I am king I have a duty."

"And your duty would be to go north, Your Grace."

"That would be my duty, but do I not have others as well? Winter is approaching once more and we must prepare the city. It would take some time to amass the royal army."

"True, my king. Which is why we should start now."

Stannis turned back to him again and said, "And how do we know these reports are accurate even?"

"Ned Stark claims to have seen the horn. It is as the legends say."

Stannis grunted. "Ned Stark is a smart lad, I cannot deny. He learned much under me, but in the end he is still a boy."

"A boy who is married now, if you remember."

"Yes, to his own cousin." Stannis ground his teeth. "And do you trust him?"

"Yes. I do not see why he would have a reason to lie."

"Perhaps he saw another horn, Lord Davos."

"I cannot say, my king, but I know that he is smarter than that. We must go north."

"And what if he is wrong, Ser Davos?" Stannis was like stone. "What if I go north to find nothing but northmen sitting at the Wall doing nothing. What then?"

Davos did not know. "Then you will know that you did your duty as a king. A king who defends his people."

"As all good kings must. My brother Robert was the warrior, I was not. But I will not have men saying I did not do my duty…" Stannis thought for a moment and said nothing.

"What shall I do, my king?" Davos asked after a time.

Stannis stood up and looked at Davos Seaworth. "Call the banners, Lord Davos. We're going north."

-x-

**Lyanna**

Their daughter had his face.

As Lyanna Baratheon - Stark, she must remember - looked down at her daughter, she couldn't help but notice that her face reminded her of Ned. She had the face of a Targaryen - the face of Lady Daenerys herself. Lyanna's face was that of her own lady mother's - long like all of the Starks - but Dany's face was purely of Eddard which just made her miss him all the more. Fortunately for herself, Dany did inherit Lya's own nose and eyes, yet she and Ned did have the same ones. It was hard to tell, truly. But one thing she could not deny was that Dany looked so much like her father already. It was like Lady Daenerys told her…that Ned would love this one above all of their children.

Dany was asleep against her bosom in a world of eternal bliss. Lyanna had just taken to studying her as she was bed ridden since giving birth. She looked at her daughter again and wondered how her and Ned could've made something so…innocent. Lyanna's daughter was so beautiful to her, and she now realized how it felt to be a mother. It was as if the whole world was in this little bundle, that all which mattered to her right now was this babe and her husband. "You'll meet him soon, little one," Lyanna whispered to her sleeping daughter. "You'll meet your father very soon."

Lyanna missed him each day.

It had been hard since the beginning. They had only been married for a couple of moons before he had to leave. Lyanna had been madly in-love with him then, and never wanted to leave him. He made her happy to awake each day, happy to be alive, and their future together looked bright. But when they received the news about Mance attacking Castle Black it all went away with him. Ned had been her whole life up until that point - Lya had loved him for so long, and right as he was all hers…he had to leave. Lyanna thought it was unfair, that the gods were cruel, but Ned had told her on their last day together that it was a test for the both of them. "I've already failed one test at love," he told her as he held her in his arms. Lya knew he was speaking about Casella. "And I don't want to again. I'll think of you everyday…" Lyanna had told him she'd wait for him, and so she did.

At first it was easy. Lyanna had her family to help her in the beginning. All she did was spend time with Rhaella and the women, worry about the child in her belly, and pushed all thoughts of Ned aside. But still it was not easy. At night as she laid in their marriage bed, the place where he first loved her and where they created Dany, and felt so alone. Ned's warmth was not next to her, his arms weren't holding her as he slept, and she felt so alone. Lyanna had never felt this lonely since she had lived in Storm's End with no one to call her own. At night she often let all the tears out which she kept inside during the day. "Be strong," she would tell herself. "Be strong as Ned told you." Lyanna wanted to be strong like the Stark she was, but in the end the loneliness was too much.

And as her belly grew, so did her sadness. Lyanna often remembered the stories of when the men left their women to go fight the Ironborn, all those years ago. It was when Edric and Cat were both just babes in their mothers bellies. She often heard that Lady Daenerys would grow solemn as the moons passed. "As her belly grew, so did her sadness," Lady Catelyn once told her. "She was often alone in the godswood, praying and praying…She didn't want to be with anyone. It was Rickon who went and talked to her." Lyanna didn't want to end up like she did, but as the time grew she found it harder and harder to not become sad like her good-mother. Lya missed her husband, wished he was enjoying this with her, and _that _made her sad. She wished his strong hand would hold her belly, that he would press a kiss to it every night, that he'd feel Dany kick…that he would just be. there. But he wasn't, and that realization made her morose with each moon that passed. As the time grew nearer, so did her sadness, but her family helped her so much. Lyanna would never forget how her cousins (even Rhaegar, who is five) had helped her in no matter what she asked. Lyanna would never forget…

When the day finally came, Lya was scared. She did not expect news about Ned's capture to make her child come, but the gods had other plans. She'd thought it would happen whilst she was eating, while she was doing something else, not when she was just conversing with Robb and Rhaella. When Lya heard the news her heart stopped beating. She thought that he was dead - tortured at the hands of savages - and that thought alone made her belly burst. Ned was her world, and it was shook when those demons were revealed. When that happened her water broke and she was rushed to the sick room with Rhaella by her side. Every woman was there to attend to her. All her aunts and Rhaella and even Casella was there. Lyanna did not care at that point, all she could think about was the pain. _Ned is with me, _was all she could tell herself as she pushed Dany out of her body.

It was pain like she never imagined. Lyanna thought she had been prepared for this, had asked her mother every question she could think of, but in the end none of them could prepare for the pain. Lya screamed her heart out, grunted, yelled, sweated, and cried. She knew she must have looked like a heap of a mess. _Good thing Ned cannot see me this way, _is what she thought, but now she realized Ned would have loved her no matter how she looked. And finally when she gave birth to their daughter, all of that anguish, sadness, pain, and anger all washed away. For a moment the memory of Ned's capture was gone, and all she could do was cry and hold their daughter, the closest link she would ever have to Ned until he returned home.

_At least he is safe and at the Wall, _Lyanna remembered as she held her sleeping daughter. But in the back of her mind she knew it was under attack as well, and that could spell disaster for all of the North should they fail. _Uncle Bran is a capable leader, and Eddard told me the wildlings have no discipline. They should be fine. _

"What are you thinking about?" her mother asked, bringing Lyanna out of her thoughts. Arya Baratheon was sitting in the corner of her and Ned's bed chamber, attempting to fix something for Lyanna. Her mother was never really any good at sewing, but she tried her best.

"About nothing," Lyanna lied, cradling her daughter a bit closer.

"Liar," he mother said, struggling at sowing. "I can tell when you are, Lyanna. I married woman you might be, but you are still my daughter."

Lyanna smiled to herself as she just stared at Dany. "You called my lie, Mother."

"I know you were thinking about Ned," she said. "I have seen that look many times upon a woman's face. My own included…"

"What look?"

"The look of sadness and hope," her mother told her. "I often felt the same when I was carrying Edric, but I learned how to cope with it. Your good-mother was not so lucky."

"So I have often heard from everyone in Winterfell."

Her mother sighed. "How are you feeling, Lya? You know I must ask."

"I'm fine, Mama," Lya said, looking at her. Her mother was frowning, so she flashed her a small smile.

Her mother saw right through it. "He'll be back soon, Lyanna, I promise."

"I know. At least I have my family to keep me company." She cradled her daughter even closer. "And, of course, Little Dany."

Lady Arya stood from the chair, old wood creaking as she did. She went over and stood beside Lya, reaching over to stroke the babes head. "My granddaughter," she said with glee. "Such a beautiful thing."

"Would you like to hold her-" And before Lyanna could finish, her mother took Dany from her arms and held her in her own. Lyanna just smiled at seeing her mother so happy. _I would have named her Arya, if I could. Were it not for Edric. _Lyanna promised her brother that he could have their mother's name because they were so close. Robert had their father's, and Lya would do anything for her brother. In the end she did not mind.

"You're a grandmother now," Lya japed, knowing she did not like it.

Her mother scowled. "I'm not that old, Lyanna. But it's so sweet to be one…"

"I know she'll love you, Mama."

In her silver eyes, Lyanna saw sadness. "No, she will love her namesake more. I'll be down in Storm's End, you closer to Winterfell. She'll love Ned's side of the family more than me and your father."

"Nonsense." Lya looked up at her. "I'll make sure she knows about you everyday, and when we can, Eddard and I will go to Storm's End or Winterfell when you're there. I won't forget about you."

"Oh, Lyanna, you've always had a gentle heart. But there are many miles between Winterfell and Storm's End, but fewer between the holdfast and Winterfell. I understand."

Lya could almost feel tears, she hadn't thought about this. "I promise to visit as often as I can."

"It makes no matter now, Lyanna." Her mother kissed her head. "Has anyone come to visit you?"

"Yes. Rhaella has come almost everyday bringing Rhaegar and Cat with her. Even Rhaenys has come a few times with them. Edric has been here a lot, too. He likes to hold her and sit in the rocking chair."

Her mother chuckled. "Already trying to be a father, I see. Edric wants to grow up too fast."

"So I tell him, but he won't listen." Lya then continued, "And Robb has come and seen me a few times."

"How did that go?"

"Fine." Lya giggled. "He begged my forgiveness and said he was sorry for telling me, that he'd never want to hurt me or the babe. I forgave him, of course, but let the groveling go too far because it was funny." She laughed again. "He said he loved me and would never do that again."

"I'm glad he apologized."

"I knew he would. Robb is a kind boy who is just…well, becoming a man."

"Robert was the same way growing up, but…he found other ways to let out his emotions."

Lyanna knew what she was talking about. "I know, Mother. Robert will grow soon, I promise. He loved Alerie when we fostered in King's Landing."

"Love is sweet, dearest Lya, but it cannot make a man change his nature."

"Uncle James told me that once. Who said that?"

She smiled. "Why your namesake did, Lyanna."

Lyanna thought on those words and figured it was true: Robert would never change his ways unless he wanted to. She hoped that Alerie was the key to that, but she wasn't too hopeful. Many a woman tried to change her brother, but they all had failed.

"So what are you doing today?" her mother asked, still holding her granddaughter.

"I'm going to present little Dany to Lady Catelyn. I know she'll want to spend time with her."

Her mother smiled as she rocked the babe. "That's good. My mother has not been too happy as of late, and this is what she needs. Between her and Joanna, she'll be very content."

"Lady Catelyn always wanted more grandchildren."

"And now she has one more, _and _a great-grandchild…"

Lyanna's mother left her soon after to attend to Cassana. Lya's own baby sister had come and seen Dany. She had stared at her curiously and touched her forehead, and then laughed at the babe. Cassana was innocent and already took a liking to Rhaenys. Those two would be good friends, Lya hoped.

Lyanna then dressed soon after and bundled her daughter in blankets. Even though it was still fall, Winterfell was always chilly and cold. Lyanna had gotten used to it by now even though she was practically raised in the south for most of her life. But she would not subject her daughter to it. She walked the halls and displayed her curtsies for the servants who scrummaged through the Great Keep's halls.

When she arrived at the sickroom, Lady Catelyn was in bed. She gave Lya a small smile and sat up with all the strength she could muster. "I grow weaker by the day," she said. Lyanna approached and handed her Dany. "But each day I find a new reason to live." She smiled as she cradled her.

Lya stood by her side as she watched her daughter sleeping blissfully. _I used to be in her arms once, _Lya thought. _How queer is it that she is now holding my own daughter in the same ones I used to be in. _"I feel so old," her grandmother commented, "to be holding your daughter now. I recall when I first held Robert and then you and Ned and Rhaella…now I have eleven more grandchildren to call my own."

"You're not that old, Grandmother."

"Age is catching up with me, Sweet Lya." She gave a cough. "Even I cannot outrun its grasp."

"But you still have a long way to run."

Lady Catelyn smiled at the jape. "Clever, very clever. But I've lived a long life - happy at times, and there are other moments I wish to just forget."

Lyanna knew what she was referring to. "I don't remember much of those times."

"Then the gods have blessed you."

"I remember little of those times." Lyanna took a seat on the bed. "I recall the Red Keep, the servants, my mother and father talking about Uncle James."

"Do you now?" Lady Catelyn rocked the babe who was still asleep.

Lya nodded. "Yes. I also recall running around the halls with Ned and Rhaella, being chased by Uncle Jon. Those were happy times for me."

"You were a child, Lyanna. I am surprised you remember so much."

"I want to know more, but my mother never tells me. Ned says he knows some of the stories yet he doesn't tell me much." Lyanna sighed. "He's so stoic like the rest of these bloody northmen."

Lady Catelyn laughed. "Such as it was with my own Ned. I learned never to bother him when he was in the godswood, nor to get too many answers as well. He would show me affection, of course, but such are the ways of these northmen."

"Can you ever move past it?"

"In time," she replied. "When you both have five children, he'll tell you most. But for now…I'm not sure, Lyanna."

"Ned often keeps himself reserved and that was before he left. I wonder how he'll be when he returns."

"He won't be the same," her grandmother said. She then frowned at her. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, my sweet, but I cannot lie to you. Ned…he's probably seen some things that most men have never dreamt of, and that can change a man. Being captured must have put some sort of toll on him."

"What do you suggest I do?" Lyanna asked her.

"Just be there for him," she advised. "When he is sad, hold him. When he is angry, comfort him. When is happy, be happy with him. I'm sure this little bundle of joy will help him through the days. She couldn't have been born at a better time."

_I'm sure that's the truth. _"But what if he is different, Grandmother? What if Ned did some things which most men away at war do…"

Lady Catelyn eyed her inquisitively, shook her head, and then reached over to grab her hand with one of her free ones. "Lyanna," she began, "you may be a married woman, but sometimes I forget you are only seven-and-ten. Ned…he reminds me too much of his grandfather that it astounds me. He is an honorable lad, a good man, and you were lucky to win his heart. I'm sure he thought of you day-and-night, and would never have laid with a woman over you."

"But what if he did? I know how men are when they're at war. They miss a woman's touch, and if one comes along who flashes him a smile it'll melt his heart. I don't know if even he is that strong."

"I'm sure he'll be-"

It was then bells began to toll. Loud and thunderous, the bells of Winterfell were loud enough to shake Lyanna's ears. They were not like the ones which graced the Red Keep in King's Landing, but they were still loud enough to send chills up your spine. The bells were not tolled for just anything or anyone, Lya knew. A Stark being born, a Stark dying, a wedding…those were the reasons for bells to be tolled. And there was another…returning armies, both good or bad.

Lady Catelyn looked around the room while the bells tolled. Dany awoke in her arms and began to cry, so she just comforted her the best she could. Lyanna knew she was fine in her grandmother's arms. "Why do they bell the tolls?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Lya, "but I'll have to check and see. Sounds as if there is something going on in the courtyard."

Outside over the bells she could hear shouts, what sounded like commands, horses, men, and the sound of pure commotion. Lyanna had heard these noises before. They sounded like a group of soldiers preparing to leave the walls and go do battle. That is what it sounded like. She knew there were two-hundred good fighting men left in Winterfell, but the bells would not toll for them alone. No, this was something more serious and Lyanna had to find out.

She stood from the bed and went over to throw the drapes to the window open. Lady Catelyn's sickroom could oversee some of the courtyard, and she could get a good view of what was happening from here. But when she saw what she saw, Lyanna's jaw nearly dropped…

"What do you see?" her grandmother asked as she soothed little Dany. She could clearly read the worry on Lya's face.

"Northmen," Lyanna told her. She turned to face her. "I see a lot of northmen, Grandmother. They look broken and defeated…" A shiver went up her spine and she thought of Ned.

Outside she saw a lot of scattered northern soldiers coming through the gate. Women and servants were rushing to them, along with men from the household guard as well. Some of the northmen were bloodied, wounded, dirty, and looked visibly drained of all their well-being. Some were being helped off horses, others were practically dragging themselves along each step using spears to help them walk. Others were helping up their brothers-in-arms, and there was even a wagon filled with dead being carried by a pair of mules. Down there she even saw Maester Willem, Ser Edmund, and the unmistakable auburn hair of her cousin Jaime. Lyanna felt that this was not normal. If they had been victorious, Lord Stark would have come through on his destrier with the men behind him and the sounds of trumpets would ring triumphantly through the deep. _This is what defeat looks like, _Lya realized.

"I must go," she said to no one.

"What?" asked Lady Catelyn.

Lyanna walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I must go and see what is happening." She motioned to her daughter. "Will you look after her? I will be back shortly, I promise."

"Lya, you never need ask that. I'll take care of my great-grandchild as if she were a part of me. You go and find out. I know who is on your mind."

"Thank you." She pressed another kiss and was off toward the Great Hall, where she knew some of the women would be at this moment. Lyanna went off down the halls rapidly as she could. How she missed being able to run for the past nine moons. Now she did not have the weight of Dany inside her, not that she truly cared anyway. Yet as she ran she could not help but think about what happened. Had the Wall fallen? Had the wildlings broke through? _What if something happened to Ned?_

When Lyanna arrived to the Great Hall she already heard the commotion before she entered: grunts, yells, orders, a clamor of conversation, clatter of plates as well. Lya went through the open doors and saw some northmen inside there, already being treated by servants and medics alike. Some of the tables had been cleared of all candles and plates, making room for the wounded. They were draped with cloths so the blood would not stain the tables.

It was then she saw her aunts, Ser Edmund, Jaime, and Rhaella huddled around a table where a few captains were eating. Lyanna could already hear them asking questions. Lyanna began to walk over when Rhaella saw her and darted from the table, walking over to her with haste and blocking her. "Ned is fine," she assured her. "Lyanna, he is fine."

"You told me that once before, Rhaella," Lya spat. She did not mean to sound so rude, but she did not care right now. "How can I believe you?"

Her lilac eyes lied. "You can't," she whispered. "The truth is we don't know where the men are, Lyanna."

Lya's heart faltered. "And my father and brother? Our Uncles?"

"No word," she repeated, pain deep in her voice. Rhaella looked at her with piercing eyes. "No word about my father as well, or anyone."

"What is happening here, Rhaella?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "We saw them coming north from the kingsroad in groups at a time. At first we thought it was Uncle Bran coming home, but they were not in any sort of formation. We thought they were our enemy, but it turns out they are not. They had the banners of northern houses with them - Umber, Manderly, House Stark."

"Why are they here, Rhaella? They look-"

"-defeated, yes. That is because they are, Lyanna."

Over the commotion, Lyanna heard a captain say, "The Wall has fallen. All the northmen are scattered…"

Rhaella turned her attention away from that and said, "You have a daughter to take care of now, Lyanna. You cannot worry about Ned and his fate. I'm sure the men are fine."

"How can you believe that after all we've been through? There's always a price, Rhaella. Always..."

"All we have is hope, Lyanna."

Lyanna flared. "Hope? We have none now if what that man says is true! The. Wall. has. fallen. Wildlings will pour through the North now, raping and pillaging as they go - and how did it fall anyway? It's made of ice and is seven-hundred feet high!"

"I have no clue, cousin," she replied. "The men are speaking of some horn…"

"The horn of winter," Jaime said from behind them. He walked over to stand next to them. For a moment Lya thought him dashing in his lords clothing. "They say it can bring down the Wall, and so it has. The men tell of a battle in Castle Black, led by Ned himself! They say he led the defense while the men fought atop the Wall! He's a true hero, Lyanna."

Lyanna felt pride for a moment, but reality set in. "He may be dead, Jaime."

"We don't know," he said solemnly. "The men say they went to Mole Town to check for survivors, while other say they were seen just behind them. We have no idea."

"There must be some." Lyanna thought on it. "How did the Wall fall again?"

"The Horn of Winter," Rhaellla told her. "Don't you recall the lessons? It can bring down the Wall and awake giants from the earth? It's the same horn. The ravens say that Ned saw it, but he wasn't sure if it was real."

"It turns out Mance blew it once he lost the battle." Jaime shook his head. "This has gone all to the deepest of seven hells. We've heard no word from the King, and now the wildlings are loose upon the North."

"What will you do?" asked Rhaella.

His young face grew solemn. "Prepare this castle for a siege."

"A siege?"

He nodded. "Yes. They may come attacking one day and we must prepare."

"But they can't take Winterfell." Rhaella eyed them both and raised a silver eyebrow. "Can they?"

"I don't think so," replied Jaime. "Winterfell is huge, and my father said that five hundred men can always hold it against ten-thousand. We just have to make sure that we have enough supplies to last us one now that we have a lot more men in the castle walls." Jaime looked back to Ser Edmund. "Ser Edmund, a moment?!" he called out.

The master-at-arms came running over. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take a few men and take note of our stocks. We must prepare for a siege like you advised."

He dutifully nodded. "Of course, my lord. Shall I notify Lady Sansa of this?"

"Do what you will," Jaime commanded him. "Take her with you because she'll be knowledgeable of Winterfell's stocks."

"Right away, Lord Jaime."

Ser Edmund was off and away with his men as Jaime said, "Winter is coming."

Those words sent a shiver down her spine as suddenly Lyanna saw Casella running through the doors which led to the courtyard. "Jaime!" she yelled over it all. "Jaime, you'll want to come outside!"

Jaime turned to her. "What's happened?!"

"There are more men coming! And some of them look to be a bit young to be soldiers…"

_Ned! _But before Lyanna could speak, Jaime turned to her and said, "Wait here with the women. I know what you're thinking, and-"

"_No!_" Lyanna barked at him. "I'm tired of waiting! I'm going with you. He's _my _husband and the father of my child! I'm going out there!"

"Fine," he said. He looked to Rhaella. "Do you want to come, Rhaella?"

She nodded and they were off outside. The air smelled of blood and sweat when Lyanna stepped out towards the courtyard. The sky was grey and the air cold, but the smell of death was so strong. Men were being escorted in still and the wounded were all but being treated wherever they stood. Even in a corner Lyanna could see a pile of dead northmen being counted.

Casella took them to the gates where they saw more men on horseback coming through. "What men are you speaking of, Sella?" Jaime asked.

"Tom says he saw men coming down from the kingsroad."

"Where is he?"

"Atop the ramparts." She pointed up there.

"And who are they?" asked Rhaella.

But before she could answer, Lyanna saw a few men coming into the courtyard on horseback. In the front was a man with brown hair and a stubbled beard to match with that looked like a woman behind him…Lyanna could have cried when she finally realized who it was. It was her husband.

Everyone was in shock as they saw Ned ride through visibly tired and beaten. He had cuts on his face, and his eyes were tired and like sinkholes. Behind him came Robert looking just as tired with red eyes and then the uncles followed behind with the rest of their men: Lord Stark, her good-father and real father, Uncle Jon, Tyrion, and to her surprise even Uncle Rickon. She even saw the Greatjon Umber riding in from behind looking the same. _They have been through hell, _Lyanna realized. And when she looked to Ned she didn't even recognize him.

Ned managed a small smile at her from atop his horse as he then fell of and to the ground. "Ned!" Lyanna yelled, beginning to run over to him but Jaime caught her wrist. Lyanna wiggled free from it and ran over to her husband, kneeling down to pick him up.

Ned's eyes were to the back of his head when she placed his head in her lap. Lyanna felt tears as she reached down to cup his cheek. His eyes flew open and he smiled that smile that she had missed for six moons. "My lady," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm home like I promised."

"You're home, love," was all she said as she held him in her arms after so long.


	24. Chapter 24 Eddard X

A/N:** Here's a familiar POV. Glad you liked the last chapter. Let's keep this going.**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 24 Eddard X**

**Eddard**

He dreamt a new dream; it was a dream that had been coming to him as of late. A dream of death, blood, screams, and a blonde woman dying in the arms of a former lover.

In the dream his cousins were with him; Robert was there beside him, looking as he always did; his uncle Jon was there as well being his support as he had since they arrived at the Wall; Uncle Bran was there as well but he stood on both legs; even Uncle Rickon's presence made him feel safe as well; finally as he looked to his left, Lyanna was there as well. In his dream Ned knew she wasn't meant to be, but her presence made him feel even stronger. Her face was still as beautiful to him as it ever was, and she made him feel safe and warm.

All of their faces were like stone. No one said a word to him and it was as if they were wights, stuck in the snow and blood that was around them. Castle Black was on fire, flames crackling against the old wood. The sky was a grey which reminded him of the direwolf that grazed the banners of his house. There were bodies around him, both enemy and friend alike strewn on the ground riddled with arrows and bolts. But what scared him was that nobody was saying a word. The only thing Ned could hear in his dream was his father crying and Val dying. She was choking on her own blood, gasping for breath as if she was a fish out of water. Ned looked to see her dying in his fathers arms, and her face was as white as snow.

Lyanna's hand was clenched in his but it was cold as ice. Ned looked to her and she was catatonic - void of all love or any sort of emotion. "Lyanna?" he said without any reply. She looked forward without nothing to say. He turned to his cousin and uncles and saw the same. No one was saying a word and Ned wondered why.

It was then he heard drums and war horns. They shook the earth, shook the snow from the buildings, and made his heart pound. Ned felt fear in his bones and grabbed his wife's hand, yanking on it. "Lyanna, we must go!" he yelled. The ice upon the Wall began to crack and split, sending chunks down upon the ground with a violent crash. "Lyanna!" he screamed this time.

She turned to him weeping blood. "They are coming," was all she said.

"Ned," she called again.

"Lyanna," he echoed.

"Ned!" a voice said, but it was not Lyanna's or his own.

Ned Stark groaned and opened his eyes. Sunlight was coming through the grey drapes which graced the windows to he and Lyanna's bed chamber. He looked down to notice that he had bandages around his shoulders, and that he was without a shirt on. His head was numb as well, and when he reached up to touch it, more bandages were found.

Ned blinked open his eyes a few times and looked around the room to see familiar faces. Rhaegar was sitting on his bed to his right, while Brandon was to his left. Cat was sitting at the foot of the bed with Robb, and Edric was standing behind them as well holding his sister Cassana. He looked to the right to see Rhaella standing there holding Rhaenys, while Jaime was standing next to her with Casella. Then Jeyne was standing next to Cat with Marissa in her arms. Ned gave her a soft smile and then one to the rest of them. He noticed Lyanna nor their daughter was among them.

"Ned!" Rhaegar said again, smiling before throwing himself into Ned's arms. Eddard gave a huff and held his brother, who he knew must have missed him these past moons. He stroked the back of his head as he looked around the room. Ned could not seem to find his voice as he wondered where Lyanna was.

Soon he did. "Where…where is Lyanna?" he asked in a gruff voice. He then gave a cough.

It was Cat who answered. "She's with Grandmother and Dany."

"Dany?" Ned eyed his sister wearily.

"Your daughter, Ned," said Rhaella, who was bobbing Rhaenys. The little girl looked at Ned with a puzzlement and he realized she did not remember him. The thought made him sad.

"M-my daughter?" he said as Rhaegar pulled away from his grasp.

"Lya had a baby," Brandon announced as he hugged Ned quickly and then pulled away.

"When?" Ned looked to his twin sister.

"Less than a week ago," she replied. "Have you not seen her, Ned?"

"This is my first time being awake since I returned." He gave a cough.

"You should just rest," Casella suggested. "You know how you can be when tired," she then said bashfully.

Ned knew what she meant. It was bizarre to think that she knew him almost as well as his own wife did. But Lyanna would always hold his heart. "I've had enough rest." Ned attempted to move but winced in pain. His shoulder hurt from the fall and the arrow he received.

"The maester says you should rest, Ned," Edric said now. "It's for the best."

"I've had enough rest. I'm not a babe."

"You'll do no such thing," said Cat.

Ned gave her a small smile to which she returned. "I'm fine, Cat."

"Just do not over-exert yourself, Ned."

"I'll be fine," he assured. "Now let me get out of the bed."

"The maester said no, Ned!" yelled Rhaegar. "Mama said you had to rest."

"Just rest until the afternoon," Robb said. "Then walk around."

Ned decided that was best. "Of course. Where is Jaime and Robert?"

"Robert is still sleeping," Edric told him. "He…he seemed different when he returned."

_Jeyne, _was all Ned could think when he heard that. Ned thought it sad how she died upon the kingsroad with an arrow to her back. He knew that Robert had come to like her - maybe even love her, if that was possible - and he couldn't fathom how it must have felt. He looked to his cousin who shared the same name as the whore from Mole Town, and felt the happiness inside him at finally being able to see her again. It felt good to be home.

Ned wanted to tell them about her, but figured it was best not to. But it was Cat who said, "We heard about how you were captured by wildlings, Ned, and we feared for you. Papa also spoke of a half-sister named Dalla - who was among those who returned with you. Is it true, Ned, the stories?"

When he looked around the room, he saw them eye him with inquisitive eyes. Ned could tell that they wanted to hear about this tales. He wondered if they would believe him. Yet in the end he did not have the heart to. He wasn't prepared to tell them about Mance, the horn, Val, Tormund, and Aneira. Ned couldn't do it. "Perhaps one day, little sister," he said. "Just not today."

"But why?" she pouted.

"Another time," he promised. "When we're sitting around a warm fire, I'll tell you all about my time with the free folk. Mayhaps even Dalla will tell you a thing or two."

"We want to meet her," said Rhaella, "but I won't for Mama's sake. She wasn't happy that Dalla came to Winterfell, Ned."

Ned had expected that. His mother's jealousy was famous. "But she's our sister."

"A daughter of another woman." Casella looked to him. "Even I know I would not be happy with that, Ned - as Lady Catelyn was not keen to Jon Snow's presence when they were children. It's just a walking reminder-"

"My father is a good man!" Robb yelled. He saw fire in his blue eyes, as well as silver in Jeyne's. Ned knew she could be fierce.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Casella defended. "You know I love your father. And you know that Lady Catelyn was like that with him." She turned back to Ned with a hand on her hip. "Regardless, you know that to be true. She's a walking reminder of how your father shared a child with another woman - an intimate thing that only a man and wife should know. I don't blame her."

Ned sighed heavily while Rhaegar just hugged him again. "I know she'll have a talk with me about it." Rhaegar's hair was smooth against his hand.

Silence hung until Edric asked, "Why is Robert so different? What happened to him, Ned?"

Eddard figured they all had a right to know. As he looked around the chamber he saw the curiosity in all of their eyes. He may not tell them about the free folk, about what he saw on the battlefield, but he could tell them about Jeyne and Robert. Perhaps a little happiness in a tale of despair and sorrow. And with that he relented. "Take a seat," Ned began. "I'll tell you what happened to Robert."

And everyone sat down to listen. Everyone took a seat on the bed while Ned told them how Robert met a whore in Mole Town named Jeyne. They all listened intently as if they were listening to one of Lady Catelyn's stories. Ned sat up on the bed and told them how they met her, and how she snuck into Castle Black. He told them how he couldn't see them grow because he was with the free folk, but knew of how Robert mayhaps loved this woman. As Ned recounted the tale he noticed the looks in their eyes. Rhaella was perhaps intrigued that Robert could have the capacity to love, as did the rest of the women. They knew how he could be, and Ned wondered if they believed him. It was then Ned remembered about how he wished for someone to let go of him. He looked at her while recounting the story and realized he had to tell her a tale of his own. That she had to find someone besides him…had to grow up and become a lady.

When it was all over they left him to rest. Rhaegar and Brandon wanted to hear another tale, but Ned assured he would tell them another time when the wounds weren't so fresh. They pouted as the six-year-old boys they were, but Rhaegar was just happy he was home. Ned was grateful for that as well. Rhaenys finally recognized him and was happy to see him, as was Marissa and Cassana as well. It gave Eddard a little glimmer of happiness. After they gave their good-byes, Ned told Jeyne to linger for a moment. She nodded bashfully, as if she was shy to be in his presence, and remained while the others left.

Jeyne stood at the side of the bed looking at the ground. Ned just shook his head lightly and sighed. "Jeyne," he said.

She looked at him. "Yes, Ned?"

He tapped on the bed. "Sit here. We need to talk." When she hesitated, he said, "Jeyne, it's me, it's Ned. You don't have to be shy in-front of me."

She gave a small smile and took a seat. Ned could tell she wanted to hug him because she hadn't earlier. Years of knowing her well made it easy for him to tell. When Jeyne grew bashful, it meant she was happy. Ned looked at her for a moment and figured she had grown since he last saw her. _She's becoming a lady, _he realized. Her face had grown more graceful, and older. Ned had never seen her this way. She was wearing a dress of blood orange with her hair in a braid. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked after a few moments.

"You can give me a hug, first," he teased. Jeyne then gave him a hug as she always did, and he held her for a few moments. It made him feel happy for a moment, as he was when Lya held him in the courtyard, and then she pulled away.

"What did you want to speak about?" she asked.

"About you."

She looked confused. "Me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I thought of you a lot when I was north of the Wall."

"You did?"

"I did. I missed you very much, Jeyne. I felt very alone during those times."

"How was it?" she asked.

Ned didn't have the heart to tell her. "Another time, Jeyne."

She looked disappointed, but he continued, "I'm sorry, but I can't just yet. Soon, though." He gave another cough. "I need to speak with you about something."

"About what?"

Ned knew this would be difficult for the both of them, but it had to be done. "About your love for me," he said.

She eyed him inquisitively. "What about it? I'll always love you."

Ned gave a snigger. "I know, Jeyne, and I appreciate it. But you need to find another to hold your heart."

"You will always have it."

"No, I cannot take it." Ned frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm too old, you're too young. I'm married and a father, I can't-"

"I've heard this many times before from many people," she interrupted. Ned could hear the exasperation in her voice. "I don't want to hear it from you."

"But you may have to hear it from me, Jeyne. I love you, you know that, but you can't let that love get in the way of happiness."

Jeyne crossed her arms with anger. "I don't let you hold me back. I've seen _other _boys."

"Have you?" he asked softly. Ned was curious.

She nodded. "I have. This boy named Arthur. He's a lordlings son."

"And do you like him?"

Jeyne gave a shrug. "Mayhaps."

Ned could tell she sort of did. "And why haven't you seen him again?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"I _know _you didn't. Tell me why?"

"Because-" She faltered. "Because-"

"-of me," he finished. "I know it's because you can't see beyond me. You hold all men up to me, and if they can't meet that, then they're no good. Jeyne, sweetling, this must end now. I can never love you like that." When he reached over to place a hand on hers, she pulled away.

"I know that," she spat with venom. Ned saw tears brimming on her eyes. Jeyne was strong, mature, but still a girl. _And a romantic. _"You think that Lyanna isn't a constant reminder of that?"

"Jeyne," Ned said softly, but it was already too late. She was angry.

"No!" she yelled at him, standing from the bed. She looked at him with fire. "You're asking me to stop loving you, and I can't allow that. I may only be eleven, but I'm not _stupid_."

"No one said you were. I'd never think of you that way."

"But you did!" she snapped at him. Now he saw the tears fall. "As if my love never meant a thing, you'd throw it away. I'm done, Ned. I just can't anymore…"

"Jeyne, don't-" he began, but she did not let him finish. Jeyne stormed out of the chamber then wiping her tears and leaving Ned feeling like shite. He sighed heavily and laid down on the bed, staring at the grey-stoned ceiling. _Am I so horrible? _he asked of himself. _Am I so horrible as to break that little girls heart? All she wanted was my love, but I could never give it to her. Am I selfish? Could I have waited until she became a lady to marry her? _Ned had never truly pondered that question. Could he have waited until she was eight-and-ten, he only twenty-and-four, for them to have married. He didn't know. He knew it wouldn't have been out of the norm. His mother was thirteen when she married Khal Drogo, and he was a horse lord in his late twenties, according to her. Ned for some reason felt guilt in this moment, and shame. _But you would have never found Lyanna, _he remembered, _or had those years with Casella. Dany would not be born. Is that not solace enough? _Ned truly didn't know.

Ned rested for a few more hours and awoke to a creaking rocking chair. When he awoke he dressed and went to find Lyanna. Ned tried to walk slow for his sake, but he could not go too fast. As he walked the halls, servants and castle folk alike gave him bows and greetings. Most asked about the free folk to which he could only reply that it was not to his liking. _Val, _was all he could think, but he shoved the thought of her death into the back of his mind. When Ned went looking for his wife and daughter, he could not find her. He asked everyone but no one knew where she was. Ned found that frustrating. Yet when he asked once servant, she said that she saw the Lady Lyanna enter Lady Catelyn's sickroom. Ned knew that he had to go looking there because those two were close, and because he missed his grandmother dearly and was sure she wanted to see him.

When he entered the sick chamber, she was sleeping. Ned took a moment to study her and realized that she had grown older, and weaker. It broke his heart to see her this way, but he knew that she would live for such a long while to come. Her hair had grown grayer, her face less colorful, and her skin not as fair, but she was still his grandmother and he loved her. Slowly she opened her eyes and shouted for joy when she saw him. Eddard allowed her to hold his head and show the affection he had always enjoyed. He sat there for a few moments and told her about everything except the free folk. Ned could not bring himself to tell anyone of that just yet. Lady Catelyn sat up in the bed and told him how Winterfell was without them. "Joy, sorrow, sadness. Everything you can think of, Ned," she explained. She told him how Lyanna was a dutiful mother and wife, and how she always thought of him and the babe. But Ned's heart shattered when she described how somber and morose Lya became as the weeks flew by. Time spent alone, weeping for herself, not wanting to see anyone. Ned knew that it was bound to happen but it still hurt, nonetheless. He was happy to be home so she could be happy with him and their baby girl.

Afterwards he broke his fast and went to find Dalla in the maester's turret, but she was sleeping away her wound. Ned knew that spear thrust to her side took a true amount of strength from her, so Maester Willem gave her milk of the poppy to sleep. He insisted on seeing her, but the nurses said that he could not until she rested. "It is on your father's orders," they told him. Ned knew that to be true. He could sense that his father wanted to be a _father _to Dalla, but the girl would not allow it. Eddard could remember how she said he wasn't her father when they went into Mole Town. He had been shocked to her the words, but was not surprised in the end. Ned's father would have to earn Dalla's love and respect, and wouldn't gain it on laurels alone.

With that behind him, Eddard Stark decided to visit his mother. He knew the conversation they needed to have, and he also knew that she would not be happy with his father. Ned felt bad for him. James Stark had been through enough, and the last thing he needed was the loathing and hatred from his wife. Like Lyanna, Daenerys Targaryen could be wroth when angry and it would not subside in a day or two. Ned had to try and explain how good a person Dalla could be, no matter that she came out of someone else's body. Ned didn't know how it would go, but had to try nonetheless.

After he ate his midday meal, Eddard Stark braced himself and knocked on the door. On the other side he could hear laughing and children playing. Ned figured that Rhaenys would be there, as well as Cassana. It would only make sense. "Come in," his mother said.

Ned opened the door and entered the chamber. He found his mother sitting on the bed in a dress of violet with her silver hair down past her shoulders. Rhaenys was sitting on the floor playing with Cassana, while his good-mother Arya was sitting on a chair opposite them. His mother smiled when she saw him. "There he is," she said with glee.

His good-mother also smiled. It was still weird to think that his aunt Arya was now to be called mother. "My good-son," she stated. "I'm glad to see you, Ned."

"And you, Mother." He smiled.

Ned walked over to them both, gave his hellos, and then sat down next to his mother on the bed. He watched while Rhaenys played with her cousin, both handing each other the blocks of wood which contained letters of the Common Tongue. Ned remembered having his own as a child. _Perhaps those are the ones which Rhaella and myself played with. _"Ned," his mother then said, taking him out of his thoughts, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," he told her. "I'm feeling fine, Mama."

"Are you?" She eyed him. "Would you be lying to me?"

"I'm not," he lied. "I feel fine…" He shrugged his shoulder which ached in pain.

His good-mother noticed. "Did Maester Willem take a look?"

"He says I need rest and it should heal."

"Good."

His mother looked at him inquisitively again. "How are you feeling?" She pushed hair from his face as she used to when he was a boy and his hair was longer. "I mean of the soul, Ned, not of the body. I can tell things are bothering you…"

"I'm fine, Mama."

"I'm your mother," she replied softly, "I can tell when you're bothered. What happened?"

"Many things," he told her. "Things which you could understand, and things which I don't want to talk about…"

"I've seen things as well, as has your good-mother. I've seen men die, women raped…I've seen so many things, Ned. I can understand what you've seen."

Even to his own mother, Ned did not want to talk about it. "Not now, Mama. Mayhaps one day I'll tell you of what I saw…" _I again find myself in your arms…_

"Fine," she conceded, "but you'll have to tell someone one day, Eddard. You cannot keep those demons in you forever. You have to let go…"

"And don't be angry with Lyanna," Arya Stark said now. "Don't take it out on here. She loves you, Ned, and would share the pain with you."

"The last thing I want to do is have Lyanna share my pain. My demons are my own."

His mother shook her head. "She's your wife, you're her _husband_. You share everything together. Lyanna will understand, Ned. She's quite the smart lady."

"I know. I don't deserve her." He sighed.

It was then that his mother said, "Don't tell yourself that. You sound like your father."

"Speaking of my father…Where is he?"

His mother grew stern. "Sleeping in a guest chamber."

Ned glanced at his good-mother and back at his own. "I wanted to speak with you…about a certain someone."

"I _don't_ want to talk about it."

"But when will you? Dalla is a good girl, Mother, and she kept me safe when I was up north. If it weren't for her and…Val, then I might not be talking to you now - no, I _wouldn't _be talking to you now."

She scoffed. "Your last name guaranteed you safety, Ned, not that woman your father once loved."

"Val took me in as her own, and helped me survive. I cannot forget that, nor will I. No matter if she had a child with my father which he never knew about."

"I can leave…" his good-mother cut in. Ned's own mother waived it away, but she left anyway. Lady Arya took her daughter and left Ned alone with his mother.

Once she was gone, Rhaenys came over to him and sat in his lap while he spoke with his mother. Ned flattened her hair as he spoke. "I don't want her to be hated by them, Mother. Dalla has no one left, and I love her like a sister."

"_Don't_…" his mother spat. "Do not call her your sister."

"It's what she is. She came from my father and-"

"Enough, Ned!" she yelled, startling both him and Rhaenys. The dragonsblood was upon her. "I do not want to hear about this girl, now. I understand she may be nice, I understand that she is a good person, I understand that. But what I cannot get over was that she came from your father. A man I love. I cannot…"

"But, Mama, he loves you. You know that."

"I know he does, but it does not change the fact."

"I don't want Dalla to be treated as my uncle Jon was. You know how that affected him, Mama. Please think about that…"

Ned left her soon after. He knew that his mother would want to think about it, so he left her to her own thoughts. Ned wondered how his own siblings would react to Dalla. Rhaegar, he knew, would accept her. The child had a nice heart. Cat and Dalla were too similar for them not to share a bond, so Ned knew they would be fine. Rhaenys was too young to understand, but she would grow to love her because Dalla would watch her grow. It was Rhaella which worried him. Like his aunt Sansa, Rhaella would be more on their mother's side, and would view Dalla as a walking reminder of his fathers former love with another woman. Rhaella was very traditional in that sense, and would side with her. Ned did not know how this would affect them all.

The talk with his mother drained him, so Ned decided to rest. He knew that he wanted to mayhaps spar, or visit Robert or his family who he hand't seen yet, but Ned knew that he needed his rest. _Not to mention that Robert will not want to speak to anyone, _Ned realized. He wondered how his cousin must have been feeling. Ned wanted to go speak with him, make sure he was all right, but he knew that it was best to give Robert his time. Ned would speak with him soon.

He rested afterwards and awoke to find Lyanna rocking their babe in the chair. She gave him a small smile and walked over to kiss him. Ned smiled while she did and she just laughed sweetly. Ned held her for a while and then she presented Dany to him. Ned weeped when he first held the child which he and Lya created. _She looks just like me, _Ned thought when he held her. Dany was asleep as he held her, and Ned just studied her for awhile. She was blissfully asleep, wisps of brown hair, and Lya claimed when she was awake her eyes were silver as theirs. "She will look so much like you," Lya told him as he held her. "I know it. I can see she has your face." When Ned asked her how she knew, she told him that even his own mother agreed with her.

Ned and Lyanna spoke on somethings for a while, mainly what happened to Robert and some about the fighting, but even then he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the free folk. Lya pouted, of course, but he didn't have the heart. Ned knew that mayhaps one day he'd have to tell her about Aneira. _When we're both old, I'll tell her. When I know that she is the only woman that has meant something to me. _In his heart, Eddard Stark knew that the wildling woman meant nothing to him. He had to lay with her so that he could survive - so that he could be accepted by the free folk - and that alone could have been a good enough reason. _Will Lya understand I did it to live? Will she see the reasoning…_Ned knew that she might…but in the end she was still going to be jealous and angry. _She has a right to be. Here she was carrying our child all alone, and the least I could have done was kept my honor and hers…and I couldn't even do that. _But Ned knew that if he hadn't, he may not have held Dany in his arms today. Those demons would come to roost eventually, he realized. And Ned was dreading the day…

After he supped with his family, Ned went back to his chambers with Lyanna. At the supper they remained quite mostly, but at least they were all still together as a family for once. The children were quite mostly, wanting to speak about the war, but the men did not want to. Ned kept quite himself, holding Lyanna's hand under the table as he ate, and just did not say a word. Jeyne was across from him and did not even glance his way as she was prone to do. She was still mad at him and it broke his heart because he loved her.

Dany was put to sleep by Lyanna, and she went into the bed with him. Lyanna undressed and Ned could not help but grow aroused by it. She then undressed him, went into the bed, and began to kiss. Ned missed her touch in these months, and her mouth as well. When he kissed her it was sweet, and for a moment he felt as if he wanted to cry. He put himself on top of her, not breaking off the kiss, and continued. But as Ned kissed her, his demons began to surface. All he remembered was when Aneira took him the same way. The way she kissed his neck, bite his ears…All Ned could think about was the way he dishonored his wife while he was north of the Wall.

As Lyanna reached down to grasp him, Ned shivered. Again he thought of Aneira and realized she died because of him. Ned knew she was sent to her death, and did nothing to stop her. As Lyanna began to guide him inside her, Ned said, "I'm sorry, Lyanna. I-I can't."

Ned rolled off her and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the window in their chamber, and threw the drapes open. The cold air began to seep in as he looked out the window towards the Great Hall and the First Keep. Winterfell was quiet at night, and all he could hear were the crickets.

Behind him he could hear the shifting of the coverlets and a heavy sigh. "What's wrong, Ned?"

"Nothing," he replied softly. _I again find myself in your arms..._

Lyanna sighed again. "My mother warned me of this. Ned, I am your wife. You can tell me anything."

"I would not let you be burdened too, Lyanna. You have done more than enough for me and Dany."

"But I am your wife. I deserve to know."

"Don't, Lyanna. I just…" He stared out the window and wondered if he would always be this miserable. He wondered how his life would be had he not gone up north with the northern army. It was then he thought about Mance and the raiders who were pillaging the North at this moment. _Where are you Stannis?_

He heard Lyanna rise from the bed, and then walk over to him. Ned felt her cold skin against his back as he pressed up against him and wrapped he arms about his waist. Her hair brushed against his shoulder, smelling of lemons and flowers. How he loved that smell…Lyanna then kissed his shoulder. "Your pain is mine. Your sadness is mine. Your anger, your troubles. Everything you feel, I feel. We both said the vows to each other."

Ned smiled softly as he faced the window. "I cannot let that happen. You have been through enough, Lya."

She laid her head against his back. "But I want to, Ned. I don't want you to be miserable. You should be happy."

"I saw some things, Lyanna, witnessed things…I cannot go back to the man you fell in-love with."

Lyanna disentangled with him and turned him to face her. Her face was like stone as she stood there naked as her name day. "You are my husband," she said, "and the father to my child. I will always love you, Eddard. How could you ever think otherwise?"

_Aneira, _was all he could think. Val's death as well. "If only I could tell you, Lyanna, but I don't want to burden you."

"Don't you understand? I will never think it a burden. Your burdens are mine."

"But you've carried enough for the both of us these past moons. Lady Catelyn told me how you became, and I'm so sorry to have put you through that. I would have been there for you had I a choice…"

"But it was removed from you. I don't regret what I went through. It made me stronger, and I can't regret that."

Ned smiled at her. "Since when were you so wise?"

She smiled and hit him playfully. "I always was, Ned. You're just too stubborn to listen to me."

Ned hugged her and said, "I do not deserve a wife such as you."

"You are the only man who truly does." She stood up on her toes to kiss him then, and he kissed her back. Soon they were upon the bed, and he was making love to her again. He missed her so much it was unbearable, and it was nice and sweet for awhile as he forgot his troubles and lost himself in his wife's arms. Once it was over, Ned laid down on the bed and looked to the ceiling. Lyanna laid in his arms with her head on his chest as she liked to, and just trailed a finger along him.

"Cat told me about what you told Jeyne earlier," his wife commented.

Ned sighed. "Did she now?"

"She did. Jeyne is not too happy, Ned."

"I know she isn't, but it had to be done."

Lyanna looked up at him. "The girl loves you, Ned. _Ned is so handsome_, she would always tell me. Can you blame her?"

"I can't. I know when I was in-love with Sella, I acted the same way. She's young, and I often forget that. But…you know that she will not find another because of me. I can't allow me to be an excuse."

"You aren't an excuse, Ned. It's genuine, what she feels."

Ned supposed it might be true. "I always thought it was a little girls crush."

"Mayhaps. But over time I think it may have changed."

"But I can't ever be with her, Sweet Lya, you know that. It's a fools hope to let her believe that."

"Jeyne isn't blind, Ned, she knows that."

"Does she? Jeyne has always been romantic, Lyanna. As a child I would overhear her praying to the gods to allow us to marry. I was always heart broke because I loved Casella at the time. I never had the heart to tell her. Perhaps it is my fault for letting it grow."

Lyanna sniggered. "As if a part of you didn't enjoy her affection, Eddard. I know you too well."

"You're right, I won't deny it. I have been selfish."

"You're only human, Ned, but you tried to do the right thing. Go talk to her and try to explain what you meant."

"And what did I mean?"

"That you want her love, appreciate it, but don't want you to get in the way of her happiness. Tell her to take a chance with that boy. She may thank you for it in the years to come."

Ned knew she was right. The next day was uneventful as the first. Ned awoke early in the morning to break his fast with Lyanna and his family. They brought Dany to the Great Hall where they all took turns holding her and Joanna. Ned was excited that his uncle and aunt had another child, and Jaime the sibling he finally wanted. He was happy for them both and knew they deserved it, more so than Ned whose only advantage was youth.

It was later in the day where Ned was in his chambers playing with Rhaegar and Brandon. Ned had promised them both that he would spend time with them. Rhaegar had been begging since he arrived, and Ned knew the boy had missed him truly. His ears had been filled with tales of how Rhaegar just wanted to impress him with his sparring skills. He showed Ned how to grip, parry, and do certain strikes. Ned was impressed, of course, and remembered a time when those moves were as new as a fresh blanket of snow.

Then Lyanna entered the room.

In a fury she entered, as if a great wind was carrying her into the chamber. When Ned looked at her face he saw anger, sadness, and disappointment. He didn't know why she was so distraught. Ned rose from the chair and said, "Lya?"

Lyanna glared daggers at him before addressing his brother and cousin. "Rhaegar, sweetling," she said with nothing but gentle compassion, "I need to speak with Ned. Could you leave for a moment?"

Rhaegar pouted. "But Ned promised to play with us!"

"He did!" echoed Brandon.

Lyanna crossed her arms. "I know, love, but it will only be for a moment. Ned and I have to speak about a few things…" She glared at him.

Rhaegar still pouted and looked to Ned. "Lyanna is right," he said to his brother. "It will only be a moment, I promise. I'll find you later. Why don't you go practice those new moves you wanted to show me?"

Rhaegar nodded and collected his things. "Let's go, Brandon," he said with disappointment. "Ned will find us later."

Brandon and him rose from the ground and walked to the door with faces etched in sadness. "Is Ned in-trouble?" Brandon asked before he walked out.

Lyanna put her hands on her hips. "He just might be, sweet boy. Go and play, he'll find you later."

The two boys gave curt nods and left the chamber. Lyanna went back to close the door and turned to him in a fit of anger. "Tell me it's not true…" she began.

"What?"

"Do not play coy!" She pointed a finger at him.

"About what, my love?"

Lyanna turned away from him, trying to conceal her tears. Ned wondered what was wrong. He walked towards her and tried to console her, but she shrugged him off. "Did you really, Ned?" she asked quietly. "While I was here alone, sad, crying…Did you really lay with that wildling woman?"

Ned was taken aback. _How could she have found out? _he wondered. There were only a select few who knew about Aneira. His uncle Jon, his father, Robert, Tyrion…those were the only ones and they wouldn't tell Lyanna. Ned knew that…it was then that it hit him: Dalla. "Lyanna," he said softly, "I did what I did-"

"No!" she yelled in a fit of anger. She turned to him and on her face was anger, sadness, and tears. "You betrayed me, Ned." She pointed to their bed. "As I laid in that bed at night alone and heavy with child, all I could do was imagine you being in my arms once again. And I cried, Ned. I cried for you because I loved you, but you repaid that by sticking yourself in that savage!"

"I did it to survive!" he yelled at her in despair. "I did it to be accepted, to find out what their plans were, and-"

It was then she slapped him hard across the face. Lyanna wasn't known for this, so he was shocked when it happened. It stung hard, and Ned didn't know what else to say or do. He would never hit her back as some men might have done, and that thought never crossed his mind. Ned did nothing but rub his cheek and go for the door. But before he left, he turned around and said, "I did it because I had no choice. I didn't do it because of what you think, and the fact that you think that saddens me. I understand why you're angry, but I want you to know I thought of you every moment Lyanna Stark. As I laid in that cold dirty I thought of you. As I laid with that woman, I thought of you. As I saw Val die in my father's arms, I thought of you…I thought of _you _Lyanna, and no one else."

Lyanna said nothing and turned around to look away. Ned sighed heavily and left the chamber. When he closed the door he heard crying from the other side and his heart broke. He leaned back against the door and ran a hand through his hair. _So my demons did come out. _Ned felt like taking a sword and driving it through himself at this moment. He never wanted to cause Lyanna pain; but he supposed this would have come out eventually, whether by his hand or not. There were only a few people who knew, and Ned figured that only one would tell her. Ned knew that Dalla must have told her because there was no other way. But she was not awake yet as far as to his knowledge…

"Ned," a voice said from the halls. From the other side of the door he could still hear the tears of anguish being expelled from his wife. Ned felt horrible.

When he looked to his left he saw Sansa Targaryen standing there with a frown upon her face. Ned's aunt was wearing a dress of light blue with white trimmings along the bodice. Her hair was pushed back by one of those famous headbands she preferred to wear. Ned always liked them. But even she couldn't make him happy in this moment. He only felt compelled to ask, "Did you hear all of that?"

She could only nod.

Ned sighed. "It's true, you know. I did lay with another woman while I was away."

His aunt said nothing and approached him. Ned looked to his feet the whole time as if he were a child being scolded by his mother. She lifted his chin and said, "I feared the same when Jon went to war. I knew that men away at war missed the comfort of a woman, so they'd fall into their arms for a night and forget in the morning. But I realized Jon was an honorable man, and would never do that to me. I'm sure you had your own, Ned."

"I did." Ned's tone was as soft. "I had to survive, Aunt Sansa. The wildlings…ask your husband…They respect men who take their women, and there was no better way for me to become excepted then to take Aneira."

"Aneira? Was that her name?"

"Yes. She was a woman I did not want, nor care for. Lyanna was all I wanted. I missed her, and I was afraid. I didn't know if I would see her again, see you again, see any of my family again. I just wanted to be with my wife."

"I know, I know. I wanted to marry Jon as soon as I could, but I had to wait for a long time."

"And now she hates me…"

Sansa Targaryen shook her head. "Lyanna could never hate you," she said, "no matter your transgressions. That lady loves you, Eddard. So dutiful and loyal."

"Which is why I don't deserve her. Mayhaps I never did. I was so blind for the first thirteen years of our lives, and only she opened them. It was always her…" Ned did not let her reply. "And I don't want to hurt her. Lyanna is too good to me, and she deserves better. She's crying for me because I couldn't keep one stupid promise. I couldn't…"

His aunt hugged him and comforted him as she always had since he was a boy. "All will be as it was, my Ned," she promised. "All will be as it was. You'll forget soon enough…you'll forget…"

"I can still hear her dying," he whispered into her shoulder. "I can still see my father holding her in his arms as she died. The way she whispered…"

"Who are you talking about?" she asked.

"Val," Ned whispered as if it were a curse. "She died because of me. She died…"

"You mustn't blame yourself, Ned. It was never your fault. Honor is a good thing to have, but you cannot let it control you. Honor has led men to most cruel of fates…your uncle Robb, your namesake…You did the right thing, Eddard. Lyanna will see that very soon."

Ned pulled from her embrace and nodded. "She's not the only one I angered…Where is she, Aunt Sansa?"

He could see she knew who he meant. "In the godswood by the Heart Tree. She cried for you, Ned."

"I know," he said abashed. "I didn't mean her, but had no other way to tell her. I thought I did the right thing."

"You did. She is just smitten, is all. Go talk to her. I promise she won't bite."

"You don't know that."

"She won't, Ned. I promise you that much."

But when he went looking she wasn't in the godswood, or anywhere else in Winterfell. It wasn't until supper that Ned saw her, and when he tried to approach her she ignored him, gave a huff, and walked away with her head high. Eddard only sighed as she did and went to his chambers. As his wife, Lyanna did not make him leave because there was no room for it. But instead she acted cold and distant towards him. At night they'd usually speak about their day, but now she did not even do that. Lyanna had her back turned to him and if he tried to reach over, she would shrug out of his grasp. Ned let her be and did not broach the subject. One morning he heard her crying, and when he tried to console her she told him to leave her be, and so he did.

Eddard decided to go to the godswood then, to repent for his sins. It's what his father would have made him do. When Ned was a boy, he once hit his sister because she had stolen his wooden sword. He was six at the time. When his father found out, he marched Ned straight to the godswood and made him pray for his forgiveness. He had guards posted outside the gates so Ned could not leave. At first he prayed for as long as he could, but then spent the time climbing trees, skipping rocks, and chasing squirrels. But today he would actually pray, for his sins were no longer that of a six-year-old boy.

The godswood was tranquil when he entered, and how he missed it these past few moons. The winds were rising which made the leaves dance off the ground. The trees were shaking and flowing in the wind; birds were chirping, and the wind was trying to talk to him. Ned followed the trail which led towards the heart tree until he saw that someone was already there. Hunched over in prayer, her auburn hair spilling down her back, Eddard could spot his cousin from anywhere. Ned made sure to wait until she was finished. He stood at a distance, and could fairly hear her prayers.

Ned could see hear mouthing some words as she had her hands closed in prayer. He could read some words, and his name was upon her lips. Ned didn't know if it was a curse or a prayer. When Jeyne was finished she stood up, wiped the leaves from her grey dress, and turned to walk to the gate. When she saw him, her eyes filled with anger, and she spat, "Why are you here?"

Ned was tired of this. "The godswood belongs to everyone in Winterfell. I can be here if I want."

"Then be here. I am _leaving_."

She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm softly. "Jeyne," he whispered as she whipped around to glare at him.

"Let me go, Ned." She tried to wiggle free.

"I can't let that happen. I need to talk to you."

"I don't need to talk to you about _anything. _I understand I'm too young to know anything."

Ned sighed. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

_She is still a little girl. _"Why don't we sit by the heart tree and I'll explain myself."

"I don't want to. You hurt me."

"I know," he said softly, "but I didn't want to. Just come sit with me and let me explain. Please."

Jeyne nodded slowly then and he sat her down by the Heart Tree as they began to talk. Ned sat her down and explained how he truly felt, and how she shouldn't have misconstrued his meaning. That she should not let him get in the way of her happiness, but that she can still love him as she always had. Jeyne sat there and listened intently, twirling hair in her finger as he spoke. She would nod when she needed, and frowned most of the time. But in the end she hugged him and forgave him.

Jeyne pulled away. "I forgive you, Ned. My mother told me that is what you meant, but…I was too angry to listen."

"It's fine, Jeyne. Sometimes I forget you're still a little girl."

She flared. "I am not! I'm a lady now!"

"Yes, a beautiful little lady. How could I forget?"

She giggled. "Thank you. How have you been, Ned?"

"Fine."

"You lie," she said. "I can tell when you're sad, and I see it now. Tell me what is wrong."

"I would if I could, but you're too young to hear this sort of marriage nonsense."

"I knew it was about Lyanna. It always is…"

Ned sighed. "It never is. She and I usually never fight, but now I fear she will be mad at me for a while."

"What happened?"

"I cannot say. It's…" Ned decided that she deserved to know even the most honorable of men have flaws of their own. "Fine, I'll tell you - but you cannot tell anyone, do you understand?"

She nodded.

Ned went on to explain about Aneira and the free folk. He told her how he had supposedly stolen this girl, and that she wanted him for herself. Jeyne sat there wide-eyed and astonished, but Ned only continued. He told her about how he did it to survive because they would have killed him had he refused her advances. When she asked what happened to her, Ned said that she was found dead when they attacked the Wall. She was saddened, but then said, "I would forgive you, Ned. You didn't do it because you were weak, you did it because you had to survive. And Lyanna will see that in time…"

"I just miss her, Jeyne. So much time without her and she hates me. She hates me…"

Jeyne then hugged him. "She doesn't hate you, and never could. She'll come around, I promise."

Ned smiled to himself and held the back of her head. He kissed the top of it. "I love you, sweet girl. At least I have you…"

It was then Jeyne pulled away, looked into his eyes, and lightly kissed him on the lips for a moment. Ned was in shock for a moment, her eyes were as wide as the moon. He felt his own grow wide as well. "Jeyne…" was all he could say when a horn blew.

Loud and booming, it rolled through the deep. Ned and Jeyne looked around the godswood for the sound. "More northmen," Jeyne said, but Ned knew that couldn't have been. He had heard the blast of a northern war horn since he was a boy, and it was even more deep and blustering than that.

"It's not," he replied, holding up his finger. "Listen. That wasn't a northern war horn."

Jeyne nodded. "Ned," she began. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Not now. We will speak about what you just-"

Again another horn blast.

It was then outside he heard the sound of clamoring people begin to stir like a nest of bees. And then the bells began to toll.

Loud and thunderous, the bells of Winterfell could instill alert even a deaf man to attention. The bells tolled as if they were alerting the return of more soldiers, and for a moment that is what he thought it would be. But in his heart he knew...

"Ned," Jeyne said with fear in her voice. "I'm scared. Ned…why are they tolling the bells? Did someone die?"

"No one died, sweet girl," he assured her. In her eyes Ned could see fear.

"Then why do I see soldiers running?" She pointed behind him.

Ned turned around to see northmen running by the gate in a hurry. Most had spears, some bows, some swords. Some were strapping on their helms as they ran, some their sword belts or shields. And running the opposite way were the elderly, women, and children. Tots were holding on to their mother's hands while they ran. Now he knew something was wrong.

He turned back to Jeyne and grabbed her hand. "Come with me, Jeyne. We have to get you to the Great Keep."

Jeyne followed him with her hand clenched in his as he led them out of the godswood. When they came to the gate he saw the scene before him. Soldiers rushing to their stations, castle folk fleeing for safety, and still the bells were tolling. Babes were crying, children as well for their mothers, but all Ned could do was look for any sign of his family. He saw Casella in the courtyard alone, so Ned told her to join them. Casella had hugged him when she saw him, but pulled away quickly because of their history. Even now it was still queer to them both.

"Do you know anything?" Ned asked her as they moved swiftly.

"Nothing. Tom is up on the ramparts, but he hasn't said a word. I don't know what's wrong, Ned. They never toll the bells unless…"

"Not in-front of Jeyne," he whispered to her. Casella nodded and kept quiet.

"Ned, why is this happening?" Jeyne asked as he led her through the chaos.

_Lyanna, _Ned realized. He had to make sure she was safe as well. "I'm not sure. Just follow me."

Ned led her towards the Great Hall where he saw castle folk began to pour in with their families. At the doorway he saw his uncle Jon making sure they were in an orderly fashion while guards kept order at the doors. "Papa!" Ned heard Jeyne yell from behind him. She ran to her father who noticed her then and held her close.

"Jeyne," he said as he held her, "where were you?"

"In the godswood with Ned. We heard the horns and the bells. What's happening?"

On his face, Ned saw fear. "Nothing," he said to calm his daughter. "Nothing, my sweet. Everything will be just fine." He turned to some guards. "Make sure she gets to the Great Keep safely with Lady Casella."

Jeyne nodded and then looked to Ned. "Are you coming with me?"

"No. I must go find Lyanna."

Jeyne nodded and was escorted away with Casella by a couple of guards. Ned walked to enter as well, but his uncle stopped him. "No," he said, "you must stay with us. I need you to come with me, Ned."

"But, Lyanna. I must make sure-"

"Lyanna is all right, as is little Dany. Both of them are safely inside the Great Keep with the rest of the women and children. She is safe, Ned, she is safe. I promise. She is with Sansa, Myrcella, Rhaella, your mother and all the rest."

Ned nodded. "Okay. Where is Robert, and Dalla?"

"Dalla is still resting, and Robert is on the ramparts. We must go there now, Ned."

Ned nodded as another war horn was blown. "Come, this way," his uncle then said with haste. "We must go find Bran."

Ned followed him atop the stairs which led to the ramparts. They saw his uncle Bran sitting there with Ned's father and uncles around him. His uncle Rickon was there, as was Tyrion, Ser Edmund, and his good-father. Even his guard and lords were there as well. The Greatjon was standing behind him like a loyal watchdog. Robert was there as well. Ned walked up to his cousin who gave him a curt nod and a hug, both of them knowing how much they had suffered.

But when Ned looked out to the kingsroad, he could not see it. Instead he saw a sea of free folk, thousands in number, surrounding Winterfell. His worst fear had just come true.

"How many are there?" Ned asked.

"We're not sure," Robert replied.

"Thousands by the looks," said Tyrion.

"And what can we do?" Robert asked. "They have more numbers than us."

"Three times more," said Tyrion.

"Three times!" Rickon screamed. "How can we defeat them?"

"As Kings in the North did before," Bran Stark, the Lord of Winterfell replied. "We have high walls, food to last us for a winter, and enough men to hold this castle. If we fall, they will kill our children, rape our women, and put this place to the torch. Winterfell has burned once before, and I won't see it burned again. So we cannot fall. My lords, prepare for a siege. Winter is coming…"

**A/N: I know, I know, this was long, but I felt like writing all this. How will they get out of this? Idk.**


	25. Chapter 25 James III

**A/N: k**

**Disclaimer: GRRM owns all.**

**Chapter 35 James III**

**James**

"How many are there?" James Stark asked his brother. He pointed to the map on top of the table in Bran's solar. It was a map which showed all of the North and all of its holdfasts and castles. On the map were idols carved of wood, a direwolf head representing the Starks, and others that were crudely used to resemble the wildlings. At this moment he was surrounded by the northern lords, as well as some of the Tully captains, trying to figure out plans for the siege. _So our nightmare has come to roost, _James thought bitterly.

"The scouts report in the thousands," Bran replied with a heavy sigh. He leaned over to push the idol around Winterfell. "They far exceed our number. Defending the castle will come at a heavy cost."

"Nonsense," spat Jon right away. He moved over to stand beside Bran and pushed another idol as well. He was clad in black from head-to-toe save the red dragon embroidered on his chest. "We number in the good hundreds, they in the thousands. Winterfell is impenetrable, Bran, you know this."

"We have enough stock to last us a winter," said Tyrion Lannister. "Once that goes out…well, we shall have fewer castle folk."

Bran grimaced. "Something I want to avoid. How do we defeat them, my lords?"

"We defend the castle," Ned proposed. It did James good to see his son being so open in the meetings, no matter if the ideas were good or not. "My father told me that five-hundred men in Winterfell could always guard against ten-thousand."

"But they have more than ten-thousand." Bran sighed. "What do we do?!"

"We set up archers in every crenel, and in every inch of the surrounding wall." Gendry pointed to the map. "That has to be first priority."

"I've already seen to it."

"We must make sure that every man who can fight, shall be with a sword in hand."

"But not the sick nor the elderly," Bran ordered. "If the child is too young to fight, and has seen too little winters, then do not let him. Boy or not, they don't know a thing about combat."

The northern lords could only nod in agreement. "I say we shoot them all down," the Greatjon proposed. "Or if not we could send a raven for help. Another army can come crashing down upon them."

"There is no other army, Lord Umber." Bran was exasperated. "The whole of the North is in disarray, and the Wall is gone. We don't have any more men."

"But what about the king?" someone else said. "What about King Stannis?"

"We've written him half-a-dozen times and has not replied to one," Jon shouted. "We are on our own, my lords."

"It will take the King more than a moons turn to arrive," James told them. "We cannot depend on him or his army."

"We can take them," proposed another. "Send men through the gates and drive them back."

"They won't be that easy to push back." James sighed.

"But we have better steel," Jon Umber argued, "and discipline. A few good men on horseback we can drive them back. As we did in Riverrun all those years ago."

"We had three dragons back then, Lord Umber," Bran reminded him. James didn't need reminding. He remembered how Dany and Jon took the dragons into the sky and sent the Tyrells running. "Now they are not so easily found."

The men began to shout with complaints. "Why can't your lady wife call out to them?" Harrion Karstark asked of James. "She has done so in the past, along with Lord Targaryen."

"She has not called them for years," James replied with a bit of annoyance. They've had this conversation since they left for the Wall. "It will do no good."

"Three dragons could send them running."

"You heard my brother," Bran said, "we don't have any dragons. They're out of our grasp. We need other options - Mance won't wait that long."

"Have the archers shooting from the tops so we can force them into confusion."

Most began to shout for this approach, but Bran dispelled the idea. "We cannot open the gates," he said above them. "Men would come pouring in - and whoever makes it out will be surrounded and slaughtered. It would lead to madness."

"I say we can try, my lord."

"We could try it, Bran," Gendry said, almost in a whisper.

"There won't only be men," Ned said now. "There will be mammoths and giants as well. They're big creatures and are not so easily killed. You will be slaughtered if you try it."

"Ned is right." Jon put a hand to his chin. "It would be a massacre. The giants would squash the horses and scare them off. The men would not have the heart to face them either."

"How would be defend against giants?" Rickon asked.

"Arrows should do the trick," Tyrion quipped. "They must feel like annoying little mosquitos to giants."

"And it will distract them." Bran began to nod vehemently. "Yes, yes. Keep flaming oil above the gates for any mammoth who should try to ram it down, and pour it upon them should they get too close."

"And flame arrows as well to scare them," proposed Ned.

"Yes, of course. We also need stone for the catapults as well."

"Use some stone from the First Keep and the Broken Tower."

Bran nodded again. "Yes, we could do that. Make sure the arrows are fresh, and put some women and children to make more. Everyone needs to help."

The lords shouted in agreement.

"What of my men, my lord?" asked one of the Tully captains. "How could we be of some use?"

At this moment Jaime spoke. "You belong to my lady Minisa, ser. This is not your fight."

"I'm afraid my son is right," Bran said. "You do not have to fight in this. You only number in half-a-hundred."

"We're more than capable, my lord. I have a few good men with a bow, and our swordsman can stand guard in the courtyard should things go dreary."

"Have them guard the Great Keep, Father," Jaime proposed.

Bran shook his head. "No. We need guards in there who know the halls as if it were drawn on the backs of their hands." He looked up to the captains. "You and your men can man the courtyard, should things go bad. Hopefully it will not come to that."

The Tully captain gave a curt nod. "Of course, my lord. We are proud to fight alongside your house. Our alliance go back with Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn. And soon continued with Lord Jaime and Lady Minisa."

Bran smiled and said, "The honor is mine, good ser. Go prepare your men." He then looked around. "Go prepare the men for a siege. Line then up along the walls, every crenel filled with an archer. We will meet later."

The northern lords nodded and soon the solar was theirs. Bran bid for them to stay a moment, and they did as bid. It was around them that he acted less like a lord, and more like their brother. James sat beside him with Jon, Gendry, Rickon, Tyrion, Ned, Jaime, and Robert. As he looked to his nephew Robert, he could not help but feel for the boy. _I once lost a woman I loved, _James reflected. He himself had to do the deed. Beside him, Jaime was looking his best. James had noticed how the boy had grown since made the Lord of Winterfell (well acting, really).

Bran cleared his throat and rubbed his temples. "Will someone get me some ale and pour some for all of us. I fear I need to calm my nerves for a moment…"

Tyrion got up from his chair and went over to get the tankards, while everyone sat down in their thoughts. It was Jaime who spoke first. "The Tully men don't need to fight, Father," he said to Bran. "This is not their fight. They're sworn to defend Minisa, not Winterfell."

"If the wildlings get through, my son, then it won't matter. Tully or Stark, they'll rape and kill them all. It is better they fight."

Jaime nodded. "I suppose. I was just-"

"Minisa will understand." Bran reached over to lay a hand on his son's shoulder. "She is with the rest of the ladies in the Great Keep. They're safe, Jaime."

Jaime could only nod again as Tyrion returned with the tankards. He handed them out to everyone and the men began to drink slowly. James only wanted a single tankard anyway. He needed a clean head to face the free folk.

Suddenly Ned began to laugh. "What is it?" James asked of him. "What could you find so funny?"

Ned shook his head and said, "I was thinking about the Tully men. Don't you know who is in the guard?" He laughed again.

James raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. Who is it?"

But it was Jaime who told him, "Tom. He is in the guard. Casella will not like this." He began to laugh as well. "She'll raise hell, I know it. _I forbade him to fight, _she will yell at me. I just know she will."

"She's always been that way," said Ned. "So stubborn, even though she knows she cannot do anything about it."

"I hope nothing happens to him, though." Jaime sounded dark as he spoke. "She already lost that one boy long ago to the Ironborn, and…she lost you, Ned."

Ned's laugh subsided. "She made her choice, and I don't ever look back. Casella made her choice…" James could hear the sadness in there. He never once asked his son if he ever hoped things would work with Casella. James knew he cared for her deeply, but in the end it was to up to Eddard. He was right, Sella did make her choice.

"All of this is nice," Rickon interjected, "but it does not change the fact that we face an army of free folk outside the castle walls."

"What more could we do, Rickon?" Jon asked of him.

"Perhaps treat with him?" Robert suggested.

Bran dispelled the notion by waiving his hand. "No, the time for that is behind us. Mance will not treat, nor will any of his so called generals. We are on our own."

"Is there any hope from Stannis?"

Tyrion shook his head. "King Stannis has left us for dead, gentlemen. I fear as Lord Stark said there is nothing we can do but defend Winterfell."

"But how can we defend against so many?" Robert sounded so hopeless. _I would be too had I just lost my first love. _James could remember how he became when he took Ros' head. He was not himself for quite a while after that.

"Winterfell has held against many more," Bran told him. "We can hold them off, Robert."

Robert nodded and drank more of his mead. James looked over to see Jon scrubbing his chin in deep thought. He only ever did that when something was bothering him. So James decided to ask. "Jon," he said, startling his cousin. Jon looked to him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked him.

Jon said, "What if we were to fail."

"You musn't think about it like that."

"No, we must." Jon clenched his hand, James noticed. "If something were to happen there need to be provisions in place. I do not want my wife and children suffering a horrible fate."

James could see the reasoning behind this. "Yes, I agree. We do need a plan."

"I have my own wife and children at Karhold," Rickon said with worry. "I want to go back but now I cannot. I want to go to them, James."

"We cannot get you out, Rickon," Bran said. Jon reached over to clench their youngest brother's shoulder. "You would die and Marci would be left a widow. Karhold is far away and can withstand a good siege. They'll be fine."

Rickon only nodded and looked to the table. James could see how much it was paining him. He knew he'd be feeling the same if Daenerys and his children were caught somewhere beyond his control. "But what about a plan," Ned insisted. "We need something. I do not want Lya and my child in danger as well should something happen."

Bran nodded. "You're right." His eyes flickered behind James. "Ser Edmund," he called to the knight.

"Yes, my lord?" His voice came from behind.

"You're in charge in this battle, but I would bid something else of you. Should the castle look to be falling, I want you to go to the Great Keep with whatever survivors you can muster and lead the women and children out."

"My lord, how could we do that? There is not other way…"

"There are ways," Jon said. "Secret ways that nobody knows about. There are tunnels beneath this castle that were constructed so the lord and lady of Winterfell could escape should something like this happen."

"How do you know that?" asked Tyrion.

"Maester Luwin told me once in his lessons."

Suddenly James remembered this to be true. "Yes, he did. Only the maester knows." He looked to Bran. "Is it true? Surely you must know if it is."

Bran shrugged. "I know not, truth be told. I haven't had any need of it."

"But they do exist?" Ned asked.

"They most likely do. Whether or not they are still intact remains to be seen." Bran then said, "Edmund, take three men and find those tunnels. Have Willem join you."

"My lord, Maester Willem is busy with the wounded in the Great Hall. He could not join me."

"Tell him it is an order from me and he will. We must have this plan in tact."

Edmund left the solar afterwards with two guards and the men spoke on the plan for a moment. Should Winterfell look to fall to the wildlings, whatever surviving men of the Stark family would lead the rest away in the tunnels. But the issue was where they would go. Bran suggested going south towards Moat Cailin and everyone seemed to agree. There was no where else anyone could go and the men agreed…save Rickon, that is. He said he would go to Karhold if they escaped and no one said anything otherwise. It was his family and they understood.

Afterwards the men left to go to their duties and be with their families. James went with Ned to find their family. He needed to make sure they were all doing fine in the Great Keep with the rest of the Stark family. They were all sharing a chamber together with the other highborn ladies and families.

Ned walked beside him at a fast pace while they moved across the courtyard. It was busy with donkeys carrying carriages filled with weapons - not to mention the hundreds of northern soldiers moving across to their positions. James moved past the crowd with his son as they moved closer. But it was Ned who spoke first. "Will Mother speak to you?" he asked of James.

James didn't know. The last he spoke with Daenerys they had argued badly about Dalla. James understood what she meant (having grown up with Jon, he understood) to Dany, but she was still his blood and wouldn't leave her. He had promised Val with her last breath that he would look after their daughter, and James would not break that promise. It had come to a surprise that he conceived with Val and he could not speak. When he first met Dalla he thought she was the spitting image of him. It was too much of a resemblance for him to deny her. What did not surprise him, however, was that the girl wanted nothing to do with him. It pained James, but he understood. She never had a father and he wouldn't be accepted by her until he earned it. Such were the ways of the free folk.

"I'm sure, Ned," he assured his son. "Your mother may be angry with me, but she still loves me. All will be well."

"Lyanna is angry with me," he told him over the chaos. James figured it was just the marital woes that he used to have with Dany.

"Why is she?"

"Aneira," he said at once, and James knew what he was speaking of. _So Lyanna did find out. _James knew of the wildling girl Ned had to steal to survive and thought nothing less of his son. He knew that Eddard did not have a choice in the matter; but Lya would grow jealous and angry, which was her right.

"How did she find out?"

"I'm not sure. Robert said he didn't tell her, as I know you wouldn't or Uncle Jon either. Tyrion wouldn't do that to me as well."

_That leaves one person. _"I know who must have told her, then."

"But how?" Ned asked in despair. "Dalla is not awake, last I heard."

"She is," James said. "I was meaning to tell you but did not find the time. I've tried to go see her, but she won't allow it."

"I must go find her," Ned said. He was about to break away from James, but he grabbed his son by the arm and he turned towards him. "Let go of me, Papa. I must go find out why…"

"Your place is with Lyanna and your child, not her. Right now they should matter. Dalla will still be there once this is over, Ned. I assure you of it."

Ned nodded and James released him from his grip. "But she hates me," he said softly. "I cannot withstand it, Father."

"Lyanna will never hate you, Ned. She loves you too much. She'd go to the edge of the world and back with you, if you asked it of her."

"So everyone says. But when will she come around?"

"I do not know. Lyanna is smart, she'll see the reasoning soon enough. Right now I'm sure she is only thinking about you."

"You and Mama had your tough times, Father. How did you both move past it?"

_I don't know if we would have, had I not almost died upon the floor of the small council chamber. _They did not have much time, so James said quickly, "Lyanna is angry, but you must tell her why you did it. Sit her down, speak with her, and do not let your stubbornness get in the way. You have a good wife in her, Ned. She'll listen."

"But how did you and-"

"The reason is because I almost died, son," James said quickly. "Not because of anything I or she did. When I was bleeding out like a gutted boar upon the small council floor, the only person I thought of were her, you, and Rhaella. No one else. It made me forgive what she put me through - not to mention what _I _put her through as well. Those were horrible times, my son, and they are best forgotten. I have repented for those sins and are forever shamed by them. Just ask your uncle Jon or good mother if you want more. Now, come…we have to find our family."

They went to the Great Keep now where they found their families. James entered the chamber with Ned and found the women there with the children. The chamber was big in size with a dais and a hearth. The highborn ladies were near the hearth with their children, distracting them with entertainment and the like. There was a singer there and a juggler as well. It reminded James of the siege of King's Landing when Stannis took the city.

Upon the high dais was Myrcella with two guards behind her. Joanna was sleeping in her arms and she was smiling to her. Below her on two cushions were Jaime and Minisa. Jaime was holding his betrothed as she just laid her head on his shoulder and slept against him. Sansa was over beside Arya, he noticed, and their children were with them. Marissa was sitting on the floor with Cassana, both playing. Arya and Sansa were in deep conversation and behind them Robb and Edric were speaking.

"Uncle James!" Robb yelled, looking at him.

"Ned!" Edric yelled as well.

Both boys came over and asked about the siege. James told them all he could and they nodded. "We can both fight," Robb said, but James did not even entertain the notion. Both were still young and their mothers would never allow it - nor their fathers. Gendry would disapprove and Jon would not even consider it for a moment. Robb countered that he killed a man already, but James said it would be more then one wildling he would face.

The boys understood and went back to their families. James made his hellos to his sisters, nieces and nephew and went to find his own wife and family. James found Rhaella sitting with her siblings and Lyanna. Ned's wife was sitting between Rhaella and Casella as she held James's granddaughter. His heart swelled at the sight of the babe. He had held her many times since coming to Winterfell, and each time he felt a strong connection with her.

Below the girls were Cat and Jeyne, both girls playing with Rhaegar, Brandon and Rhaenys. James was glad to see the Cat and Jeyne entertaining the little ones and helping them forget about the chaos. James was with Rhaegar when the bells began to toll and he was scared and cried into his shoulder. Now he did not look so scared.

Rhaella caught his gaze and waived him over, as Casella and Lyanna both gave him a smile. It was then Ned said, "Lyanna!" And he went over to her. Lyanna gave little Dany to Rhaella and ran over to Ned, throwing herself into his embrace. James noticed Casella grow a bit sad at the sight of them kissing now. _She still has feelings for him, no matter how long it has been. _

James sat between his daughter and Sella, and Rhaella handed the babe to him. He cradled his granddaughter tightly to him and watched her sleep. Whatever happiness he had left in him surfaced at this moment as a smile crept across his face. Dany, as she was already being called, looked like Ned already. Brown wisps were lightly on her head and when opened her eyes were pools of silver. James knew he would spoil and coddle her when she grew older. He was the grandfather and did not care. He was allowed to spoil and coddle her.

"Where is your mother?" asked James of his daughter.

"Over there," she replied, pointing.

James looked over to see Daenerys checking upon the other ladies of Winterfell. She was going to each and asking if they were okay with a smile. She'd check upon the children as well. It reminded him of when she was a queen, all beautiful and serene like the visage of the Maid. James imagined her with the violet dress she'd always wear that clung to her shape, the crown upon her silver hair as well. Daenerys was such a beauty when she was a queen, and even now her beauty still remained. James smiled at that and realized she was a great person. _Do I deserve such a wife? _James always asked that of himself after so long. Even after five children the question still remained.

Daenerys smiled at a child and turned around to see him. She buried her brow at him but then it relaxed. It did James good to not see her so angry at him since he arrived. He had missed her arms so much at the Wall. Daenerys came over to him and looked down upon him. James looked at the babe, and back at her with a smile. His wife did the same and he stood up to kiss her briefly.

"Must you do that here?" said Rhaella.

"Hush now," her mother said after kissing him. "Your father and I are not dead and old."

Casella laughed and Dany bid him to speak with her for a moment. James followed her to a secluded place in the chamber. He saw his wife look down at the sleeping babe. "She's so beautiful," she commented, reaching over to stroke the babes head.

"This is our grandchild, Dany. We're grandparents."

"I don't feel that old, James."

James smiled at her once more and handed the babe to her. Daenerys took the child in her arms and cradled her. "Is this how Lady Catelyn felt when Robert was born? I could give this child the world…"

"She told me that I would know a love like no other when little Dany was finally born, and she was right."

Daenerys sniggered at the words and said, "How did it fair with Bran?"

"Not well. We're surrounded, Dany, there is no where else to go."

"So what do we do?"

"What we have to do. Fight."

"Is there no other option?" Daenerys looked to him with pleading eyes. "You were gone for so long, James, and I cannot stomach the thought of you having to fight again. Nor our son as well."

"Ned is a man now, Daenerys, he must do this. He fought bravely at the Wall."

"So you have told me but must he fight again? He is a father now."

"As am I. As is Jon, Bran, Gendry, and Rickon. Poor Rickon cannot even be with his own wife and children. Imagine his pain."

Daenerys frowned. "I hadn't thought of that. Poor lad. I wish I could help."

_Drogon, _was all James could think. "Daenerys…"

"Yes, love?"

James cleared his throat. "Do you think it possible to call the dragons once more?"

Her face flickered with surprise. "Call them? I'm not sure, James, it's been years. I don't know if I could, truth be told. Stannis made me release them."

"But surely you can get them back."

She shrugged as she cradled their grandchild. "I think not, love. And what would happen if I did? Drogon is willful and he'd burn all of Winterfell down. I cannot risk the lives of so many…"

James nodded again and retreated into his thoughts. "And what are the plans, James?" Dany asked.

"We've lined up men along every wall. Both inner and outer. There is an archer in every crenel and tower. There is nothing more we can do."

"But what about the giants and mammoths? I'm sure Mance will use them."

"Bran will have boiling oil for the mammoths, and arrows and catapults for the giants. We will have barrels and rock to throw upon the rams, should Mance use them."

"But what if they breach the walls, James?"

"Dany, Winterfell has never fallen. I'm sure it won't anytime soon."

Dany shook her head. "We said the same of King's Landing, and look what happened."

"That was because Stannis betrayed us. Not because Aegon defeated us in combat."

Dany then asked, "And what about us, James? What would we do if Winterfell falls?"

"We have a plan in place to get you all out safely. The surviving men will lead you all out if it looks as if Winterfell should fall."

"And who would do that?"

James hoped it wouldn't come to that. "Whoever his still alive," he said solemnly. "Bran has ordered us to take you threw the tunnels and down south, as we did when the capitol fell."

"There are secret tunnels?" Dany asked with a raise of her silver eyebrow.

James nodded. "Yes. Only the Meaester and Bran know where it is. It hasn't been used in years and may not be suitable for such, but I will not allow you or our babies to perish with the rest."

"I know, my love. I know."

"And if that does not work, I would rather you took your own lives." He saw the shock on her face but said, "It would be a kindness in comparison to what they would do to you. Poison should do it."

Dany dispelled it. "Do not make me do such things, nor fill my mind with such thoughts. I-I understand that it would be a kindess, but I couldn't fathom it."

"I know, Dany, but what other choice would you have? You would be raped, killed, or stolen. Fates much crueler than death."

Daenerys only nodded and rested the babes head on her shoulder. James could see her thinking intently. She then suggested, "There should be last line of defense should they breach. A make-shift wall of sorts. Bags, crates, barrels…the like. As you did in Castle Black."

James hadn't thought of that, and wondered why the others didn't as well. He thought it a good idea. They could build it in the courtyard facing the gate, should the free folk breach it. James smiled at his wife and kissed her passionately. "You're a true tactician, Dany," he said when he broke it off. Daenerys looked at him astonished. "You should be the leader of this battle."

She laughed. "I think that is best left up to you. I have five children to look after."

James nodded as he saw a girl coming towards him. Rhaenys walked over to him, so he picked her up and held her as a good father would do. James then called Jaime over and Ned as well. Lyanna came with him and took her daughter, and James told them both about the make shift wall. Jaime thought it a good idea and sent a steward to relay the message to Bran.

Jaime went back with his betrothed while Ned lingered with his wife. It was then Daenerys said, "And what about _her_, James? Where is she in all of this?"

James knew who she was speaking of. "She will stay here, Dany, with the rest of us. She's my blood."

"But not our child. Not my child."

Ned looked distressed. "Mother-" he began, but Lyanna said, "Do not get in the middle of it, Ned. It is their issue."

Ned nodded and went back to spend time with his wife and child.

James turned to his wife. "What would you have me do? Send her back to the free folk? Mance will kill her, the others will as well. Dalla is now branded a traitor to them. She is a nice girl, Daenerys, if you gave her the time. I know our children will grow to love her."

"I cannot stomach that idea, James. Do not ask me to be a mother to her."

James reached over to kiss her forehead. "You're a good mother to our children, that much is true. But I know you have a gentle heart. You could never find it in yourself to mistreat the girl, even though she came from another." It did James could to see her finally listening to him.

Daenerys nodded. "Mayhaps it will come in time, but not on the morrow or in a fortnight or a year. Ned says she is a good girl, that she will love our children, and that is all well and good."

"You know how Jon was, and how my mother treated him."

Dany replied, "I know, James, I know. I don't want to be that way towards her, but…she will be a constant reminder of the love you shared with Val. I could never stomach that."

"When you see how good she will treat Rhaenys, Rhaegar, and Cat…you'll like her. She is cold with me now, but that will change, Ned assures me. Mayhaps she will like you as well."

Dany snorted. "I have my doubts. She probably views me as some evil witch."

"If you treat her coldly she will. The free folk are hard, Daenerys, and Dalla will voice her opinion. Think about it, love."

Daenerys kissed him again and said, "Go see her, James. She deserves to know what is happening."

James went over to the maester's turret to find Dalla. When he arrived the nurses told him that she did not want to see him, but James did not care. He had to move past this affront Dalla had towards him, no matter who he meant to her. Winterfell was under siege and she deserved to know. He moved passed the nurses and found Dalla sitting upon the bed with bandages wrapped around her torso. Her brown hair was a mess and the bandages had blood stains upon them. He knew that she had received a spear thrust when they fled Mole Town.

"Why are you here?" Dalla asked of him.

"Because you're my daughter and you should know what is happening."

She snorted. "Mance has come to kill you all, I reckon. He wants the North."

"Then he cannot have it so easily. We will fight him."

"Mance has thrice your number. How could you win?"

James took a chair and sat in front of her. Dalla eyed him wearily and said nothing. "Because Winterfell is impenetrable," James told her. "It has never fallen."

"Save for the Islanders who took it. Ned told me about that."

_Theon…_"That was a long time ago, and Wintefell had no men to protect it. It does now."

"You knee benders will never learn. We free folk are hardy fighters."

"Are you so blind? The free folk will never take you back, Dalla. You're in this with the rest of us."

She laughed. "I suppose you're right. Rattleshirt will gut me when he sees me. No matter, I'll gut him first. Give me a spear."

"You're in no condition to fight, Dalla."

"Says you. I have suffered worse." She tried to get up but clenched her teeth in pain.

"I told you so. You cannot fight."

"I can, and I will. You cannot stop me."

"Says you," James mocked. She glared at him but he said, "As your father I command otherwise."

"You are not my father!" she yelled. "I never had one. I only had my mother, who is dead because some crow put a few arrows in her. She was all I had."

It hurt him, but James remained unfazed. "You're my blood, my daughter, no matter what you think. I cannot let you go back to them, and I will take care of you. Ned loves you, he tells me, and says you're a good person. Do not let me believe otherwise."

"Ned earned my love, I did not freely give it to him. You have earned nothing."

"Me letting you live under my roof should be suffice. I am your father."

"Father or not, you have not been there for me until now."

"Because I did not know you existed. Val never told me she was with child before I left. She never said a word."

Dalla flared. "She told me you did, and that you did nothing!"

"Lies. She told me nothing."

Dalla said, "And what of your lady wife? She will not take too kindly to me."

"Her name is Daenerys, and she is the mother of my children. You will respect her as you will me."

Dalla snorted. "You southerners are strange folk. I must do this and that because of who you are. What have you done to earn my respect?"

James sighed. _This is how Cat will be like when she is nine-and-ten. _"I have no more words to give you. I hope in time that you will grow to love my children and my wife, as Ned does you apparently. You and Cat are very similar, and Rhaegar is a very loving boy. You'd be surprised."

Dalla said nothing so James got up to leave, but then he remembered about something else. He turned back to Dalla. "Tell me one more thing, Dalla."

"What is it?"

"Did you tell Lyanna about Aneira?"

On her face he saw the truth. "I did not meant to," she said right away. "Ned's wife came over to me one day with food and drink, wondering who I was. She sat down and asked me about how Ned was north of the Wall, as if she wanted answers of some sort. I told her all I knew, and then I slipped her name on accident. She already knew the truth before I could tell her otherwise. I'm sorry. Tell Ned I'm sorry."

"You shall tell him yourself when this is all over. You don't know what you've done by telling her."

"I didn't mean to, but…Aneira was my friend and Ned forgot about her when she died. It was cruel…"

"Eddard could have never loved her. He loves Lyanna very much."

"Lyanna is his cousin. The gods curse those who lay with their kin."

James flared. "You don't know of what you speak! My cousin and sister wed, and they have four lovely children. Do not be so quick you judge, Dalla. As a free woman you should know that more than others. I'm sure you've gotten your fair share of bad looks."

Dalla only nodded and James said, "I see you're a good person, and I hope hear you call me Father in time."

She remained silent so he left her and went back to the Great Keep. He spent some more time with Daenerys and their family. The men all waited in the chamber with the women and other highborn families, waiting for the battle to begin. All night the free folk blew a warhorn and it left the children restless and tired. Most of them cried and cried, and James did not know what to do. He held Rhaenys as she tried to sleep, vowing to kill the man who was blowing said horn. He explained that it was a common tactic to prevent the defenders from getting any rest. In reply to the horn, Bran ordered the catapults to fire down onto the enemy. Warning shots…mostly. The horn subsided after the warning shots, and there was some rest for the night.

In the morning James was awoken by a steward. He was told that Mance wanted to treat with them so he got dressed and went to meet up with the men. Ned came with him, along with Robert and Jaime. Jaime would not fight, James knew, but it would do him good to see how these parleys happened. The men dawned their armor and swords, mounted up and soon they were in the middle of the drawbridge awaiting Mance Rayder. Bran was in the front and the men alongside him. Ned was beside James, Robert next to him, and Jaime was beside his father carrying the standard of House Stark. Behind the men were about twelve northmen, each armed with weapons. Some carried crossbows in case the wildlings were to try something.

Mance arrived with his own "generals" and a few wildlings of his own. The man sported this smug look, as if he was trying to say that he had bested them at the Wall. James eyed them all wearily and saw who was amongst him. Tormund, Rattleshirt, and a few others he did not know. _Val would have been with them, _James knew.

He felt Ned nudge him. "That's Dale, the son of Mance. He is the defacto leader should anything happen to Mance. Even though I know Rattleshirt and Tormund would fight him for it."

James saw the son of Mance and remembered the babe that Gilly looked after. He had grown into a strong man since then. But the time James had to reminisce was cut short when Mance said, "It seems we are on opposites sides again, Lord Stark."

Bran looked stoic and replied, "Why are we treating, Mance? You want Winterfell, and we cannot give it to you. Go back north now while you have the chance."

The free folk laughed loudly as did Mance. "The man is making vail threats," said Rattleshirt. "Why don't we just gut them now."

"Silence." Mance looked to Bran. "We do not want Winterfell, but the Gift and some land."

"Then call back your men."

"But they want all of the North that was once theirs."

"It is not theirs," Ned said now. "It never was. It hasn't been for thousands of years. The real men whose land this once belonged to are dead."

The made Rattleshirt laugh. "And look who it is, the crow-come-over. I told you he was a traitor like the rest."

Ned flared. "Why don't you and I settle this now and prevent further bloodshed."

"I like that idea," replied the Lord of Bones. His hand went to his sword hilt and so did Ned's.

"No!" Bran said firmly. "No duels to the death over this." He stared Mance down atop his horse. "Leave our lands now, and you can go with your life. You could never take Winterfell, no matter how many men you have. It is too formidable for an army without discipline such as yours. Go home, Mance."

"I cannot. My men want this castle, even though I do not. I have to oblige them."

"Then battle it is!" The Greatjon spat. "Let us just kill them now."

Everyone went to their swords and Mance said, "We have the horn, and can blow it again. We have defeated you once, and can do it again."

"The only reason you did was because of that bloody little horn!" bellowed Jon Umber. "Not because of your fighting. Aye, we could defeat you again without that little horn."

"It'll be a lot harder without a big wall or castle," Tormund quipped. "Har! They think they're great fighters. Let's see how they do out in the open."

"I'd like to see that!" the Greatjon replied and both big men went to their swords.

"Enough!" yelled Mance. "What are we children, as to go to our swords for everything? No, wits will win this. Surrender now, Lord Stark, and I vow your family will be granted safe passage."

"That cannot happen, Mance, and you know it."

"It can, if you want it."

"No, it can't. I have written the King and he is on his way with the royal army. Surrender now, and you shall be spared."

That made Mance laugh. "More lies by the kneelers. Where is your might king, after all this time?" He motioned to their surroundings. "Down south in his Red Keep, looks like. And I hear King Stannis is a just man. He'd have my head no matter what. No, Lord Stark, we have no choice here."

"Then it is settled. We shall begin on the morrow." Bran dipped his head. "Good day, Mance Rayder."

"That's King Mance," said Dale.

"Is it?" James questioned. "He is not recognized by anyone from Dorne to what used to be the Wall. He's not even recognized in Essos or the Free Cities. He's no king."

"We'll revisit those words, James Stark," vowed Rattleshirt. "For Val, we shall."

James only glared at him and said nothing in reply. Bran then said, "Then it is settled. Battle it is."

"Battle it is," Mance echoed. He then yelled, "NOW!"

Suddenly James saw five bowmen spring up from under the drawbridge where wood met moat. They let loose a few arrows and some made their mark. One hit a northmen in the chest, and another hit Robert in the shoulder. Even Jaime was hit in the arm by a grazing arrow shot. He yelped in pain and dropped the standard, to which another Northmen picked it up.

"Robert!" Ned yelled and went to his cousin. Gendry went to his son as well. Robert clenched the arrow and the men surrounded them and Bran. Some crossbows were loosed from atop the ramparts, hitting a few wildlings as well. Most of the bowmen were killed and Mance turned to retreat. James glared at him as they moved past the gates and into the courtyard. In the courtyard he saw the make shift wall already being built by some servants.

When he looked to the sky he saw clouds moving overhead, grey and dark in color. He knew the gods would weep for them and the battle that was to come.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I felt this should have happened first. The battle will begin in the next chapter, I promise.**


End file.
